One day at a time
by Hisuiko
Summary: How do you cope when all you feel are emotions - everyones emotions? What do you do when it gets too much? Who do you turn to when it is you who hurts? Welcome to my life. AU Acknowledgements to IdreamofEddy, who created "God of War" and Peter's gift, and to Jazzella, who's writing inspired my Jasper.
1. Prologue & Chapter One - The Quiet Man

A/N: Thank you for reading – this is my first attempt at Fanfic, and any reviews /feedback would be gratefully received! This chapter has been retro-edited to combine the Prologue and Chapter One into the one chapter, the early chapters set the scene for the actual storyline and I am told Chapter 5 is where the story starts to come into its own (You will have to let me know your own opinion in this!) The M rating becomes more evident further down the line, Hugs Hissy

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

You know that quiet guy at the edge of the room?

That's me; watching, waiting, and hoping for something or someone to distract me from the turmoil. You see, the children at school aren't wrong when they describe me to others as 'The one who looks like he's in constant pain', for I'm irrevocably, constantly, and deeply in pain.

With the agony of everyone else's emotions pile on me, the only break I get is sitting high up in my tree miles from home, and yet, I still can feel them—my 'family'—at the edge of my mind.

They have no idea how much they affect me though their highs, their lows, and their lusts…Well, Carlisle does, but he has locked it away in his mind and guards my secret for me. I couldn't take it –the guilt they would feel on top of everything else…

My name is Jasper, and this is the story of how my world changed.

Chapter One

It all started when Edward brought _her_ into our lives. Humans are not supposed to know of our existence, but dear, sweet Alice insisted that everything would be ok, that Bella would be her best friend. She saw her as one of us, and I trusted Alice—my dearest friend and confidant—so I withdrew my objections.

I am so glad I did.

Bella is different. She is never scared of us, she understands us, and she loves us—even Rose and I. Edward and Alice keep Bella away from me and never allow us to be alone. They always pester to ensure I have hunted before she comes over, concerned over my lack of control and my bloodlust.

Edward is such a hypocrite. He's constantly lusting over her blood; it sings to him, she is his singer, his la tua cantante. Her blood calls to him, begs him to taste it, drink it, drown in it, and he never realises how much strain he puts on me every time they are around.

He doesn't know that to keep her alive, I pull his bloodlust into me. Just enough to keep her safe, and when I can't any more, I will send Alice to be with her, to tell her any reasonable excuse as to why Edward can't be alone with her at present. Luckily, they trust my gift even if they don't trust me.

Humph… if only they knew the real me. The 'me' who lived through the Southern wars, the man who led armies to triumph, who controlled entire batches of newborns through their bloodlust and desires. No, they wouldn't want to meet _that_ me. Not the Major, the only one who can balance the empath within me…

Alice has seen the ghost of him, when she picked up my shattered pieces, but it was Peter and Charlotte who rescued what was left of 'me' from Maria's army.

Peter and his mate, Charlotte, my trusted friends, they know both sides of me—the Major and Jasper. Peter was the only one in the army who knew Jasper's psyche was still there and active. Time after time, he protected Jasper from Maria and helped the Major recover once Maria had finished with him.

Once I let Peter and Charlotte escape, the punishment lasted for endless weeks—and once she was finished, there was no Peter to pick up the pieces, no Peter to talk the Major down, and no Peter to stop the mass slaughter when Maria freed the Major to go and feed. A village was lost that night, as well as any vampire that got in his way…

Maria got her wish that night. The ultimate tool for her army, She had starved me so much that she released my beast and he ravaged the countryside until he was sated and then, may they forgive me, I, Jasper, returned, saw what I had become, and collapsed in the agony of that knowledge. The anguish caused the Jasper side of me to retreat into his shell; the Major came to the fore and stayed in command, until years later when Peter rescued me, him, us...

Alice's visions had shown her glimpses of me at my worst. She knew what she would be getting into and, yet, she still came for me. My dear, sweet, tiny Alice, small enough that the Major felt no threat when they met, submissive enough to follow his lead, brilliant enough to know when to guide and when to just be Alice.

She pulled Jasper fully to the fore and allowed Jasper to get back in control of me, to stop the spiralling emotions that had brought the Major back to the surface. But the Major is still there, in the background, just supporting me on bad days. Not that the family knew, not even snooping Edward. All he heard when the Major was near the surface were thoughts of the past, of the pain I suffered, and it keeps him out of my mind.

The Major doesn't like snoopers. "_Oh the memories I have to share, if Aro ever dares" he snarls._

Is he brave enough to access my mind and which mind will the Major allow him to see, Jasper, _the Major_, or the **Beast**?

A sinister chuckle echoes through my head, and then the Major drawls "_Oh, I have so much to share with him_." He continues in a venomous voice, "_How I would love to let him into MY head_." The desire is almost palpable. "_Enjoying your musing, Jay?"_ 'His' tone is sarcastic, with strained amusement, "_Distracting enough for you? The pretty girl is just arriving... get your head in the game –or Let Me OUT!"_

I wipe a hand down my face and stare at my palm in mild confusion; of course there would be no sweat, I'm a vampire. Time has flown by again and I find myself smiling. At least, with Bella around, I will be able to focus on her ordered emotions, rather than the mass of fluctuating feelings from the family, not including Edward's conflicted emotions.

I let out a soft sigh. I suppose there has to be balance. Edward's emotions are chaos to deal with, but the reward is so rich... Bella's emotions… a purity which is beautiful to feel, so warm and comforting in comparison to the agony I will be in later today—but it's worth it.

She's worth it.

….…

Sitting at the edge of the room, I pick up a book and settle into an armchair. I lean back, relaxing in the firm support of the leather and open my mind further, allowing myself to fully feel the expanse of the gentle emotions that start flowing around the room.

Such love, comfort, calmness, and there—I grimace, the undertone of bloodlust ever so slowly increasing. I wait and _wait_, and **wait**, until Edward's lust starts to creep toward a level that is concerning. Only then do I put my book down, close my eyes, and start to pull that lust into myself, trying to hold on to the beautiful feelings before Edward's crushes them….

My eyes fly open, the multi-hues of gold, darkening to browns; I call her name quietly, "Alice," all the while exuding trust, enthusiasm, compliance, and affection towards her. Alice dances into the room, causing me to smile. I move to join her and take her hand in mine as she dances around me, the skin contact enhancing my subtle emotional manipulations. "Isn't it time that you and Bella had some girl time?" I suggest.

Alice smiles brightly. "Yes, beyond time… are you heading out to hunt?" she asks.

I smile gently toward her. "Yes, shortly. Why don't you go and get Bella now?" My eyes are firmly on hers as I bow my head over her hand and kiss it gently, lightly with a smile.

My concerns settle down as I sink into the chair to wait, and shortly I am rewarded with my wish. Alice and Bella walking together into our room, chatting. I hear a soft sigh of relief emanating from Edward's room as his bloodlust starts to recede.

The quiet man, my human face in this world of ours, rests as I run into the forest.

The musky scent of bear draws me closer and closer, the desire to let off some tension growing steadily. I smile to myself sensing the bear's acknowledgement of a predator nearby, while exuding irritation towards the bear. As I step into the clearing, the bear rises to his back legs, aggressively growling at the intrusion. I drop into a hunting stance, before rumbling back my own challenging growl, egging the bear on to attack. The bear charges forward, swiping towards me with his paw, to only find air. The bear swings his head around looking for his prey, not understanding that it is the other way round. I attack him from the side, sending him rolling across the clearing. Pouncing onto the bear, my shirt rips as the bear's claws swipe at me once again, and with a swift move I break the bear's neck. My teeth sink into the soft skin covering the bear's neck, ripping the fur away, uncovering the artery, and the wonderful pulse that calls to me. Mouthfuls of blood pour down my throat, easing the torment of the burn brought on by Edward's bloodlust, and returning a sense of control to me.

After burying the kill, I look around, enjoying the respite from the family, while I wander through the forest. I finds myself thinking of Carlisle, and the day Carlisle learned about how the others bloodlust affected my gift.

Carlisle and I had just returned from a substantial hunt, both of us fully sated for once, and we headed upstairs to shower and change. Afterwards, I joined him in the study to continue our earlier conversation, and settled into one of the armchairs, while Carlisle finished writing his notes. I started to feel the others returning home and just ignored it, as usual, pushing the additional emotions to the back of my consciousness. We carried on talking, I was so relaxed after our hunt, that I didn't notice the change of levels of bloodlust coming from downstairs, or that the Major was exerting his presence over me, slowly taking control. It wasn't until Carlisle didn't reply to my question, that I noticed him observing me, as if I was under a microscope. "Jasper, Your eyes… Are you ok?" I raised my eyebrow at the question, and then suddenly his question made sense, the sensations flowing through my consciousness became clear to me.

I was no longer sitting relaxed back in the chair, but rather sitting to attention, back straight, mind fully focused on Carlisle, shutting out everything else in the house. My throat was on fire, I was swallowing venom, I was battling with someone's bloodlust, in a sharp commanding tone, the Major replied, "S_omeone's losing control of their bloodlust – I can't control it for them any more – Deal with it_!" With that, I flew towards the balcony, leaping towards the nearest creature, in desperate need to assuage the thirst.

It was only later that evening that I found out what happened. Once I had returned from my hunt, I found Carlisle waiting for me, wanting to talk in private. He explained that a visitor had arrived while we were in the study, and was waiting to pay his respects and to gain permission to hunt in our territory. When Emmett returned, covered with blood from playing with his food, it triggered the escalation of the visitors' bloodlust.

"Son, how long have you been controlling our blood lust?" Typical Carlisle, give him a mystery and some time to dissect it, and he will find the truth of the matter.

I chuckled at him, "Did it never occur to you that everyone hunted more often when Alice and I are away?"

I looked him in the eyes, my stance changing once again as the Major spoke "_I have always done it, from just after the end of my newborn year onward. How else did you think I controlled my army?" _He queried sarcastically_. _Carlisle stepped back, as the charismatic power that exuded from the Major's presence, washed over him, and his eyes locked with mine in shocked understanding. "_You MUST NOT tell anyone else of this, Jay needs the protection from their guilt, I am pretty certain you don't want me active the whole time, do you?" _He threatened menacingly.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, "I can block this from Edward easily enough, he only can read the surface thoughts, and so whatever you have been doing to block him is working. I doubt he will try too long if you think of your experiences from the war." He looked up at me appraisingly, "Just let me know if there is anything you want me to do to assist you – or if another situation is arising, let see if we can nip it in the bud before it gets too much next time?" The Major nodded his head once, and relaxed into the background once again, his stance and presence returning to that of Jasper once again. Carlisle shook his head, as if trying to remember something. I smiled gently to myself; the Major had quite a knack at making people forget unneeded information.

"Ok Carlisle?" I asked, smiling inwardly at his confused emotions.

He looked up a little bemused, "I think so, I was going to ask you something, but it's slipped my mind." He frowned in confusion as he looked at me.

"Don't worry about it, it can't have been important," I soothed him, subtly giving him reassurance through my gift.

It was a turning point that day, having someone in the family who understood what I was doing, and that I didn't have a choice, either I controlled the bloodlust, or I am affected by it. Being swept along in the speeding current of bloodlust was a ride from hell, Maria found this out the hard way after she lost an entire batch of newborns—all because she wanted them lusting after blood. Stupid woman wouldn't listen to me and let me control the newborns. It was only once food was brought into the compound and the rush of bloodlust hit me that she figured out she should have listened. Before I knew it I had charged towards the humans, and as soon as anyone moved near, I protected my meal; I snarled, ripped and tore into any who dared approach until the older soldiers, eyes as black as my own, held back the lusting newborns, so I could devour the blood, relieving me of the bloodlust enough to take control once more.

I learned that day more about my gift, that when I lose control of my emotions, anyone nearby will be caught in the backlash from it, feel what I was feeling, experience what I was experiencing, until I was able to rein it back under my control once more.

I suddenly become aware of Rose and Emmett's emotions start to flicker at the edge of my consciousness, warmth flowing through my body—a desire, longing, need. A cold shudder runs through me as the Major's tension rises. I sigh heavily and pick up my pace, moving from a jog to a run. I keep as far away from them as I can, rushing to get back to the house before this other type of lust starts to affect me. I just don't fancy a cold shower right now… Don't they ever stop?


	2. What happens in Phoenix

**A/N: I have been through this chapter and edited it due to the version on FFn appearing to be missing odd words (hopefully this will correct it). Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hissy x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, but I do so love playing with them**

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

It's almost twilight, my favourite time of day. The changing from day to night as the curtain is swept away to reveal the stars—which over the years has provided me with sense of continuity that allows me to centre myself. As I climb the limbs of my favourite tree to settle myself in my niche, I notice Emmett and Edward sparring for fun in the meadow behind the house.

Emmett loves to wrestle, constantly challenging us all to a match. I just wish I could join in fully for once, but I don't dare to open myself up entirely and allow my instincts to command my body. I don't trust myself to be able to stop before taking the kill. In matters like these, my instincts are far too honed to be safe to play with them—when I fight, I walk away and the others burn. It's that simple. They have no idea of the damage I can do. Edward is the only one who can be the slightest challenge with his speed and mind reading, until I get serious and shutter my mind with scenes that repulse him.

Emmett has such a big heart; he truly is a gentle bear. He loves Bella so dearly, he looks at her as his little sister, and he would defend her almost as fiercely as he would his mate, Rose. Now _there_'_s_ a fierce woman, protective over her family—and god help whoever tries to cause problems for those she cares about. Take Bella; for example, when Edward first saved Bella from the car during the snow last year, she was—like me—all for killing her to keep within our laws. But I saw Bella's uniqueness and knew she was important to the family and to me. It took the incident in Phoenix for Rose to realise the truth behind Bella and to stop treating her with a cold shoulder.

We were playing baseball, and Alice was about to pitch as a vision hit her. Three nomads were heading towards us and we didn't have time to get Bella away. When they appeared, the dreadlocked one introduced them acting as the coven leader, but the other male, James, made me on edge. He was focusing on Edward and Bella, and exuding a confidence which led me to believe he was the true leader rather than the smooth talking Laurent. Suddenly, the wind changed and James took a deep breath, his eyes fixated on Bella with his head tilted to one side, his eyes travelled across her body greedily, and then he did the same with Alice – and I caught a hint of recognition as he looked her over.

The Major growled inside my head, "_Rip his limbs off, burn them one by one, make him suffer, how dare he look at my girls like that._"

I sighed inwardly, "Getting protective over all the girls now are we Major?"

"_Nah, only the ones at risk. Smarmy bastard, he's goin' to be trouble - you mark my words._"

Carlisle saw the nomads on their way and Edward, Alice and Emmett escorted Bella home as we packed up the game equipment and then headed back to the house. As we approached our home Laurent's scent drifted towards us on the breeze. I moved to front of the family, passed my armful of equipment to Rose, and instinctively sensed his emotions while exuding my natural aura of power and authority. I was gratified to feel a change from the impatience and worry emanating from Laurent as he gained a level of submission when I entered the clearing. His body language changed from the confident stance as his chin lowered and his head tilted to one side to expose his neck slightly. He looked down and his hands faced me, held slightly away from his body.

"I am alone, I bring warning about James," he interjected over my low growl that increased with the mention of James. He continued to explain about James and his tracking ability, how he liked to play with his prey, describing how brutal and sadistic he was, and that he felt that James may be targeting Bella. Once again the Major's 'head' raised, and I found myself slipping into my military mindset, reviewing all my memories of our interaction with James—his body language, emotions, and attitudes from the moment he entered my sight until he had left it. Strategies flowed across my mind all while I listened to the information from Laurent. One phrase grabbed my attention, causing my head to snap up and towards him, which earned a glare and hiss from the Major himself. "Once he decides on a prey, he never stops until he wins his prize."

At this, my eyes locked with Carlisle's and I nodded slightly, letting him know that I would be taking control of the situation once Laurent had left. Carlisle thanked him for his help, and suggested visiting our friends in Alaska to explore the "vegetarianism" that Laurent had expressed an interest in earlier.

Shortly after he left, the others returned with Bella in tow. They had caught Victoria's scent tracking alongside them and around the house, so Bella stormed into her house feigning abreak-up with Edward to give her father a reason why she was leaving, and she told him she was going back to Phoenix to get away from Edward for a while and to think things through. Her plan was clever, giving her father reason to be away and to give Victoria a direction to think about, while we regrouped to make plans.

I decided to make use of her story so I used Edward and Rose dressed in Bella's clothes to make a scent trail leading towards Canada. The rest of the family would trap James, while Alice and I would head to Phoenix with Bella. Alice's visions supported this as the most effective method to keep Bella protected. My phone rang just as I was going to start the operation; I issued a soft snarl at the interruption, until I saw the caller id: Peter. I answered allowing my accent to slip through, to warn Peter I wasn't in the mood for his usual preamble. "Yeah Peter?"

A brief silence at the other end, "Sire, We need to speak privately, I have knowledge you need, but for your ears only."

I glanced at Carlisle, who raised his eyebrow in question at me, "I'll be back shortly," as I ran out to the spot that Edward had declared out of his range. I allowed my senses to open fully in case there were any threats nearby and commanded Peter, "Speak."

I heard Peter draw a breath "Major, I have seen two instances – possibly very close together in timing. The first is you making a straightforward kill in a room with mirrors on the wall, male vamp, dirty blond hair, nomad in dress. You are using battle techniques – no danger to you but you are enraged." I let out a growl of pleasure at the positive end, as Peter continued, "Second instance, I see Edward drinking from a brunette's wrist." I snarl with outrage. "Carlisle is telling him to stop, your hand on his shoulder. You successfully challenge him…"

I let out a soft snarl, "James – we just have had a tracker make a play for Edwards's human girlfriend, sounds like he picks up her trail again. Thanks Peter, I have to go put the plan into action – I will let you know the outcome." I ran back to the house, allowing the Major to run interference on Edward's mindreading. I definitely didn't want him to know these nuggets of knowledge.

The family headed out—diverting James and Victoria from watching the house—and as soon as Alice saw the way clear, we headed to Phoenix, to a hotel by the airport to give us options should we need them.

Once we made it to the hotel, Alice settled a sleeping Bella into her room and came through to stand next to me, while she looked out of the window. "Jazz, I am going to have to go out and get some food in for Bella, and see if I can get a decent vision. Since we arrived, I haven't managed to get a good glimpse of anything, I am not sure why, everything seems to be fuzzy… Even your and my future, all fuzzy…" she was confused and sad, so I reached over and held my hand to the side of her face.

"Don't worry Alice, you will see it when needed, don't push for them or you will just end up drained." She smiled and dropped a kiss into the palm of my hand, as she turned to head out the door. I returned to looking at the night sky, stars showing clearly even in this populated area, taking a moment to centre myself whilst in this small room with Bella's glorious scent.

I allowed myself to float along in my mind, the pleasure of only feeling Bella's sleep emotions and my own. Bella's dream state was relaxing, akin to floating in a warm bath, peaceful and tranquil. I found my mind pulling image after image of Bella to the surface—all the times I had enjoyed her company, even if she didn't know I was there, the family so desperate to keep me away from her as Edward was convinced I wanted to drink from her.

I paced back and forward as I considered his biased views, that were so far from the truth—just because he has heard my random thoughts when I had dwelt on how I love her scent, and he remembered all he "stole" from my thoughts during my first few months with the family, before I could block my past memories from him, he thought he knew me.

As my hand absentmindedly brushed through my hair, I recalled how he believed that what he knows from the past is the way I am now; he could never distinguish between old memories being thought about, and current desires. It was useful knowledge to mislead him with.

My bottom lip slipped between my teeth, worrying at it. I started looking round, trying to find the cause, slowly becoming deeply distressed and I found myself spinning out of control, depressing memories of the last torturous months in the camp coming back to me, feeling worthless, of no use to anyone…

"_JAY snap out of it NOW_!" The Major growled. The strength of his commanding voice, harking back to being on parade, jerked me back to the present and I pulled my emotions back under my control.

"What the hell was that Major?" I demanded, as I took a deep cleansing breath.

"G_o check on the Little One! It's comin' from her." _I walked into Bella's room and found her in a stormcloud of negative feelings, which hit me as I entered the room. I staggered towards her, fighting to keep myself from being influenced by the emotions pouring out of her as she slept. I had never felt such strength of emotion from a human, and never been influenced in such a manner before.

Bella was tossing and turning as if in a nightmare, with her hair plastered to her face. I exuded calm as I moved towards her, with no obvious effect. I reluctantly reached out and touched her outstretched hand, my fingers lightly resting on her palm. Her warmth blossomed through my hand radiating up my arm and flowing through me. I gasped at the intensity of the feeling just as she closed her hand around my fingers, and her features relaxing with the contact, unlike my calm had been able to do. I watched as she settled down from my touch, and then I fed her a cocktail of relaxation and lethargy as I slipped my fingers from her grasp.

I felt the loss immediately as my fingers left her hand, the unnatural coldness of my body rippling through me as her warmth left me, so much so that I felt a chill briefly. I slowly moved towards the door, watching her as I left the room again, and settled in the armchair waiting for her to wake.

One half hour later, I felt my lethargy being fought off, and so I lifted it slowly, allowing her to wake as naturally as possible. I picked up a book as I heard her moving around the room and settled into reading it, waiting for her come out. I heard the zip on the bag of clothes and I smiled to myself, pleased that she would have some home comforts with her. I heard the shower and then not too much later, she came through into the room.

I looked up at her, smiling gently as I greeted her, "Mornin' darlin'. Alice is out hunting you down some breakfast of the baked variety." I saw a brief flicker of a smile cross her face at my comment.

"Hey Jasper, sorry I slept so long, I really needed that," she said as she settled on the sofa. "Do you think Alice would mind me looking at her sketches?"

"Go ahead, she would love you to see them," I confirmed, gesturing towards the sketch book.

She started to look through the pad, seeing different family members on each page, and her emotions reflected her memories of each person. When she landed on the page with everyone, she looked at it for a while, and suddenly her emotions started spiralling downwards—worthless, sadness, unworthy, need, anxious. Her emotions were so strong that without realising it, I found myself on my knees in front of Bella, holding her hands, as I looked into her surprised eyes. "You ARE worth it, Bella," my Texan drawl shocking the both of us. "You are worth everything _I _do for you!"

She gasped with surprise, both at my words and how close I was. She looked back into my eyes, searching for meaning—hope and trust emanated from her, causing a true smile to cross my face for the first time since I was last with Peter. She leaned forward towards me and a sudden urge to be connected to her flowed through me, so I found myself leaning towards her. She rested her forehead against mine and my eyes fell closed as I felt her warmth surround me. A sense of tranquillity seeped through me, an emotion long absent from my own feelings.

The Major muttered softly, "_She __**is**__ special …. How does she do it Jay_?" The moment was broken by the ringing of my phone; I sat back on my heels and pulled out my phone to answer, as Bella blinked as if she was coming out of a trance.

"Jazz, I've seen two images, a room in the dark, and a room with mirrors," I stiffened on hearing her description, "… I'm on my way back," and she hangs up.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes connected with mine, "Thank you Jasper, for everything." 

As Emmett and Edward spar in the background, I find myself thinking over the words I spoke that day. "You ARE worth it, Bella, you are worth everything I do for you!" The words were spoken without conscious thought, and my accent has never come through like that unless the Major was speaking. Yet, it wasn't quite how he sounds either. The words themselves were so personal as well, I had never spoken such a strongly worded statement to anyone before – what was it about Bella that draws us to her. Every member of the family was drawn to her, a sister, friend, father, mother, a mate.

My mouth twisted in distaste at that final relationship. How could he be her mate? How could he not want her turned if she was his mate? My innards twist and I hear the Major muttering and snarling under his breath, as I realise that I knew I would change her in a shot, if she were mine. He has no idea how lucky a bugger he is – finding his mate… How could he cope with being apart from her each time we went hunting for long weekends? It doesn't make sense. 

My thoughts returned to that dreadful day in Phoenix where we nearly lost Bella. She ran from me at the airport and went to the dance studio—thinking she was saving her mother—to find that James had used a video of her mother to pull her into his trap. Brave, perceptive Bella, she played both Alice's and my gifts against us to get away. I am still constantly amazed about how much she notices about us—things other members of our family haven't even realised.

As we headed to meet the plane, Bella's emotions started to emit desperation and anxiousness— which I put down to missing Edward, the knowledge that James had found her mother's house, and the studio where she used to dance. She persuaded Alice to allow me to escort her to 'freshen up' claiming the need for my gift's support. If only I hadn't been distracted by the hundreds of humans rushing around the airport - Their hearts beat rapidly, blood flowing through their veins, such sweet scents filling the air. I had been in close quarters with Bella and her glorious scent all weekend and not felt the hunger grow, and now the need was growing. It wasn't desperate—there was no risk—but I was still slightly distracted from my primary mission of Bella's safety. I will never be able to take that moment back.

While I waited for Bella to return to my side from the restroom, I didn't realise that her scent was fading further from me. It was only after more time had passed than I expected that I started to focus on her scent and realised that it was further from me than it should be - much further. I darted over to the nearest map of the airport and discovered that the restroom had a second exit that opened onto the corridor to the taxi rank. I moved as quickly as humanly possible, I dug my phone out to call Alice, and just as my hand wrapped around it, it rang, and I glance at the caller id… Alice, of course. "Alice, she's run, can you see where she's gone?"

Alice sighed, "I see her in the Ballet studio. We need to move fast. I've got a car, so I'll see you at the taxi rank."

As I exited the building, I saw Carlisle with his hand firmly on Edwards shoulder, pushing him into the car, with Emmett holding his other arm from inside the car. Panic flowed off Edward in waves. As I climbed into the passenger seat, I sent calm throughout the car. I looked towards Edward, who glared at the back of Alice's head, and I smiled inwardly as I exchanged looks with Alice. She rested her hand on my knee; her fingers tapped me in sets of three, our code for a successful battle that we used when she doesn't want Edward to read a vision. From the frustration Edward was exhibiting, she was blocking him just as I have been since we left the hotel just in case they arrived early. I placed my hand on hers, smoothing along her fingers with my thumb—an acknowledgement of the message—and then closed my eyes as I focused on what I would be required to do shortly.

As we turned onto the final road, Alice gave me the 'be ready' code, so I placed my hand on the door catch. Just as Edward started to push his way out of the car, I exited the car and headed towards the studio door. Just as I heard a smashing of glass and feminine cry of pain, Edward passed me, charging into the studio blindly. I followed Edward into the room and threw my awareness open wide, sensing just James and Bella within— with a curious smell of Pepper spray emitting from James. Edward charged towards James just as he bit into Bella's wrist, Edward's agony filled cry, "no!" echoed around the room.

Time slows to a trickle, each movement became like slow motion to me; I am filled with Bella's pain reminding me of that first minute of my burn, Edwards's fury, and James's thrill and confidence. I catalogued the room—where everyone was and what they were doing, what dangers to myself and Bella were present, and projecting battle outcomes from what I expected to happen next.

I saw James release Bella's body with a gleeful grin, as Bella slowly fell to the floor, her blood spilling from multiple cuts across her body and pouring from her wrist and the smell of James's venom strong. Edward started to move to grab James as incompetently as a newborn, and James intercepted him and threw Edward across the room towards the mirrors. More glass flew everywhere and Bella's sharp scream of burning agony echoed in counterpoint. As Edward started his initial attack on James, I allowed myself to acknowledge that Bella had been bitten. The Major and I combine our voices and roar; in my fury I dropped my internal defences and pulled the Major into me, our internal voices speaking in one voice "Together!"

_Our_ eyes locked with James, standing there looking cockily at _us_, "_You really made a mistake today!" _We drawled, as we slowly straightened into our true stance, exuding the confidence, power, and knowledge that we usually keep hidden away from everyone. We felt a flash of shock from James, and awe and gratitude as Carlisle entered the room behind us. James recovered quickly and started to prowl the edge of the room, keeping us in his line of sight. We shadowed his move, putting ourselves between him and Bella, pulling Bella's pain from her, and pushing wave after wave of fear into James, as he started to move towards us.

As his momentum brought him into our reach, we stepped toward his body, twisting him so his back was against our chest. His confusion and then realisation of this deadly position flooded into us as he acknowledged the position he was in. With one arm across his body in what could be viewed as an intimate embrace, the other pulled his head by his hair and exposed his neck as we bit down while pouring terror and pain into him. We pulled away, ripping his neck muscles away and spitting them out as we pulled our arms apart, severing his head from his body. We pushed his body to the floor, our foot in the middle of his back and his arms pulled backwards as his body was pulled apart piece by piece. We glanced over our body and around the floor as we checked for venom splashes. We grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulled out our lighter, lit a piece of his shirt, and dropped it on the body before we walked towards Carlisle, Edward, and Bella.

As _we_ walked across the room, I felt the Major separate himself from me once again, "_Jay, we really should do that more often."_

I smiled to myself, "That was one hell of a feeling Major – I almost felt whole for a moment there!" A deep chuckle resonated within me, as I started to pull up my usual external façade.

"_Let's not frighten the Cullens, shall we,_" the Major said as he shifted within me. I felt his powerful presence being pulled back into hiding.

A jolt of burning pain flared within my right wrist and I glanced down confused, as I knew I wasn't bitten, but there is nothing there. Then Bella cried out and clutched her right wrist, my eyes widened with understanding… I was feeling her pain. I suddenly became aware of the amount of blood around me, and I heard Carlisle tell Edward to either let her change or to try and pull the venom from her veins. I looked towards Carlisle, as I heard Edwards reply, "No, I will do it," and I finally understood Peter's second warning.

I moved behind Edward, looked Carlisle in the eye and nodded, mouthing, "Keep an eye on me. I will help him." I moved into Edward's line of sight and he glanced up at me so I nodded to him, "Go on, I'll be here if you need help stopping."

I felt Edward take the first pull of his singer's blood, and ecstasy and euphoria exploded within him and into me— it was if I was experiencing the pleasure first hand. Suddenly the powerful bloodlust for Bella that was entwined in the background of Edwards's emotions flooded to the fore as he started to draw more and more blood. I wrapped my consciousness around his bloodlust and drew it into me along with the heady cocktail it came with. I felt myself slowly being sucked under by it as I heard Carlisle telling Edward to stop, that her blood was clean.

I heard Edward growl threateningly at Carlisle, which caused me to instinctively react. I tightened my grip on Edward, and growled in challenge at him. He dropped Bella's arm and spun to protect his 'kill' from me, as I sent wave after wave of remorse and despair and I watched as he collapsed under the weight of the grief. I kept it up until his eyes cleared and his bloodlust dropped. Emmett stepped forward and carried him out of the door and into the car, while I moved away to the last of the purple smoking fire and breathed in the dreadful smell, using the memories of the nightmare days of death to counter the bloodlust I was feeling. As I calmed down, I felt myself wrapped in gratitude, affection, pride and trust.

I looked over to Carlisle and he smiled briefly back at me before he turned his attention back to Bella. "I need to get her to the hospital. She needs a transfusion and that leg set. Could you and Alice sort this building out, and anything else that needs to be done?" Carlisle's face showed the worry he has for his surrogate daughter, as his emotions started leaking his concern.

I smiled back and nodded, "I'll be heading back to Forks after this. I'm going to need some time." Understanding flowed over me and I approached Carlisle as he lifted Bella into his arms. I reached out, cupped her cheek gently, and sighed as her subdued emotions and warmth flowed over me. "_Sleep well, Little One_," _We _drawled, together briefly for one last moment.

Once Alice and I had finished setting fire to the building, she headed over to the hotel to set the scene for the "accident" while I started making my way out of the city. The sun had set and the sky was clear. I could see the stars, and once I was away from humans I started to run so I could feel the air flow through my hair and the enjoy the freedom as the desert flew past me. It brought me a peace I hadn't felt for some time. My mind was constantly looking back over the events of the past few days and trying to figure out why we had merged, even if it was for such a brief time. My phone made its presence known, so I pulled the phone out and glanced at the sender, Peter. He had uncanny timing and I couldn't help but wonder what cryptic words of wisdom he would be leaving me this time?

"You can't always be separate – you belong together." I shook my head slowly as I wished I understood his gift better, the clever bastard. 

A cheer from the meadow below grabs my attention and I glance down at Emmett and Edward, shaking my head in amusement. Carlisle had blocked Emmett's view into the room as I was taking James down, and Edward was focusing on Bella, so neither of them was aware of the way I hid my ability to fight. I didn't want them to know, it's bad enough that Carlisle, should he actually think about it, would realise exactly who I am. I've never told them my exact rank within Maria's army since I don't need to draw any more attention to this family than my scars alone do. My thoughts float back to Peter's text, what had he seen this time, and what did he mean? A voice interrupts my thoughts, "Oy daydreamer!" I look down and spot Emmett and Edward looking up at me. Emmett calls up, "Hey Jasper, do you want to join in?"

"Nah thanks Em; I'm just enjoying watching from up here, maybe another day?" I lean back against the trunk and close my eyes.

It's been a quiet month. Bella has been in hospital in Phoenix and then when she returned home, she was grounded for a fortnight so the only time I have seen her was when she returned to school this week and at the prom yesterday. Not that she enjoyed the prom...In fact, she was royally irritated with Edward and Alice for making her go to it, but at least once she was there and we were all sitting at the table she seemed to relax and start having fun. Edward got her up dancing and Em managed to get her to agree to dance with him, but I could feel she was only dancing to be polite, so I settled for keeping her company while Alice and Edward danced. I managed to make her giggle by giving her a running commentary on the student's dresses, mimicking Alice's voice.

At least she is looking far better than she did in Phoenix, and the cast was due to be taken off today. Hopefully she will be visiting this weekend, Charlie permitting. I have missed her company in the house—everyone's emotions have been out of balance while she has been absent. Even my own emotions have been more volatile than usual. I glance up, looking at the sky to see the clouds had covered the stars, so I spring down to the ground, landing silently and head into the house.

As I enter the backdoor, Esme and Rose turn and smile at me, "Finished contemplating the sky for the evening?" Esme smiled gently at me as she patted the space next to her on the settee.

I stride over to her and return her smile, curling up into the chair facing the ladies, "So, what have you both been up to?" Rose grins and lifts her latest Car magazine, showing me the details on her current car and the notes of the improvements she has made, "Ahh that's my twin, still bettering beyond the industry." I return her grin.

Suddenly behind me the sounds of fighting intrude into my awareness, too close to be the sparring in the garden. My senses go into overdrive, the hair on the back of my neck prickles and I look around just as Emmett and Edward tumble into the room, pushing one another back and forth before landing on top of me. From nowhere, I feel my anger rise uncontrollably out of me. Both Esme and Rose react by leaping to their feet with fury leaking out of them. I push the boys off me violently and stride out of the house, breaking into a run as soon as I am outside.

I push myself as fast as I can go, making my legs work harder than they had for a long time, until I feel that I am far enough from civilisation to be able to work on the fury within me. I reach for a tree, pulling it up by the roots and start to break it down into little pieces. The act of destroying the tree is glorious. All my tensions start to dissolve with each minute that passes and before I realise it, I am surrounded by piles of wood chips and I have created a clearing big enough for at least fifteen tents and a fire pit. I start spreading the woodchips to cover the area and pull three fallen trees into the centre to create a seating area. As I step back, I look around and smile. At least my emotions are back on an even keel and I have something positive to show for it for once.

I start to run back towards home, while trying to figure out why I felt so out of sorts. It had been going on since Phoenix and it was only lifting for short periods of time. My feet keep moving one step after another, a rhythmical light tap on the forest floor, and I find myself falling into a light trance— just listening to the regular beats, evenly timed, thud, thud, thud, each step taking me closer to home. A glorious sound to listen to, taking me to my home, drifting within my mind while getting closer and closer to where I want to be. Additional sounds start to pull me back out of my trance—car engines, people's voices, and that glorious thudding sound I have been running with. I have to shake my head to try and clear my mind. My feet come to a halt, yet that glorious sound continues…_Thud thud, thud, thud._ I look around and realise where I am, just a mile from the end of the forest backing onto the Swan residence. "What on earth am I doing here?"

"_What indeed? Jay, what indeed!"_ The deep voice chuckles knowingly. I breathe in deeply; Charlie's and Edward's essence entwined with Bella's reaches me, with Charlie's scent slightly overpowered by Bella's. I feel Charlie's dream state emotions flowing like a river across me, Edward's concern, affection, and light bloodlust for Bella, and then I feel her sleeping emotions, relaxation, tranquillity, peace fall over me like a blanket. I feel all my concerns drop away from me, and lightening my spirit as I stand there listening to the sound of Bella, alive and well.


	3. Alice's decision

A/N I made edits after Hammerhips beta'd, any remaining mistakes belong to me.

Disclaimer – I have just borrowed the world and its characters for a short time.

Jasper PoV

I drift in through the back door and head up to shower and change. I could hear Esme greeting Carlisle home for the evening but no other sounds in the house. I pull off my dirty clothes and slip into the en-suite, turning the shower on to heat up. Steam starts to fill the room, enclosing me in its smoky embrace as I step into the hot shower. I lean on my hands against the wall and allow the water to pour over my head and down my back, soothing away the last of the tension from my body. My mind drifts back to my unconscious actions which led me to Bella's home earlier and how good it felt to be near her tranquil emotions. What draws us all to her? What draws ME to her? What does the Major know that he's not telling me?

A dark laugh sounds through my head. "_Finally, you are startin' to ask the right questions!_" The Major's voice sounds triumphant. _"What is it about Pretty Girl? Figure it out Jay!" _He demands_. I can't tell you - YOU need to figure it out!"_

I consider all I know of Bella, thinking about all the times I have been near her… how she affects me. Her emotions are so strong and deep. She's the only human that's ever affected me in her sleep, let alone when awake. How does she do that?

Suddenly the water splutters, drawing me from my thoughts. I grab the shower gel, and pour a generous amount on my hands, lathering it up slowly, watching the way it moves across my hands as I move them. I close my eyes, as I move my hands over my body, allowing the sensation of washing to distract my mind, to allow my thoughts to take a back seat, to process in their own time, while I enjoy the pleasure of the shower. My hands reach for the shampoo, and I slowly lather my hair, feeling my fingers rub against my scalp, so soothing, so relaxing. My eyes drift shut, my mind drifts…

Peter sits behind me, running his hands through my hair, massaging my scalp gently, trying to relieve me of the stress of the day. His hands moving through my long curls gently moving from front to back, pushing against my scalp, in gentle circular movements, moving backwards towards my neck, then massaging my neck, my head dropping forward as I forget where I am, what I just had to do, and concentrate on his hands on my neck.

My head drops forward as my hands reach the nape of my neck, the shower water running down my face, the soap washed from my hair. I grin to myself; Peter would have to drag Char off to reaffirm his manhood if he ever knew I was daydreaming about his wonderful head massages in the shower. Ah well, tough – serves him right for having such great hands! I shake my head and wonder what I would have done if he hadn't been there all those times…

I turn off the shower, and grab a towel from the rack, smoothing away the water drops from my skin and drying my hair quickly. I throw on my clothes, dressing for comfort rather than style, and then throw myself onto the bed, my hands behind my head, my eyes looking into space, searching for answers, why did I lose control so badly yesterday? Why have I been so volatile recently … I felt so good after destroying all those trees, I had needed it so desperately.

A pleasure filled rumble echoes through me, "**Was Glorious**" Rage, my beast, growls. "**It will do**" his guttural voice snarls out, "**for now**".

Concern floods through me, Why is Rage so awake? So active? He has been dormant for so long now… No wonder my anger exploded earlier. I close my eyes, focusing within myself, forcing myself to strengthen the wall protecting the world from the Major and Rage. Brick by brick I reinforce it, strengthening myself against their fight for dominance, hoping against hope that it will be enough to quell Rage for a while.

I feel the Major's approval of the steps I have taken. He's strangely silent, usually would have made a point or two by now… But then again, Rage has settled down too so I can't complain.

I pull myself up from the bed, and run my fingers through my hair. I leave my room to find Esme. It bothers me that I had allowed my anger to overflow into gentle Esme and Rose, and I need to make restitution. Esme and Carlisle's soft tones drift up from the lounge and my head drops as I consider how I will approach them. I give myself a mental shake, straighten up and head downstairs to apologise. They are sitting on the loveseat, their love for one another causing warmth to spread through me as I approach them. I stop a respectful distance from Esme, glancing at Carlisle for permission to interrupt his time with his mate. With a wave of acknowledgement and acceptance of my tacit request—and a touch of amusement at my long-established ways—Carlisle gives his permission.

I bow my head in respect as I face Esme, allowing my sorrow for inflicting her with my own emotions to show on my face. "I'm truly sorry that I let my anger spread to you and Rose earlier, I don't know why I lost control." I peek up at her through my eyelashes, unwilling to raise my head to look her in the face.

Esme reaches out and briefly places her hand gently on my arm, so I lift my chin until I am looking her in the eye. "Oh Jasper dear, don't worry about it – I had words with both of those boys once you had left, it was their fault for crashing into you like that." She giggles quietly, "I don't think either of them has ever seen me furious before and it did them good."

I allow my amusement and gratitude to spread around the room, and then I remember the clearing. "About twenty miles northeast of here, there's a new clearing, complete with fire pit and logs to sit on, should you ever want to get some fresh air." A grin spreads over my face, "There's decent wood chip ground cover too!" Carlisle's eyes light up and anticipation runs through him briefly, as he gestures for me to sit down and join them for the evening.

The atmosphere in the house is relaxed and we drift in conversation until the sun starts to climb in the sky once again. I take my leave and go to my study to read, while enjoying the gentle emotions of the mated pairs within the house. My thoughts drift to Alice and her recent absences from my side. I miss her bright energy that brings joy to any room she is in. Ever since Phoenix she's been preoccupied, often at Bella's home helping her with her recovery or out shopping. We've hardly spent any time together and the strangest thing strikes me – I haven't missed her like I used to whenever we were parted for more than a few hours. When did that start to happen?

Alice's PoV

The sun is rising just over the horizon, and from my position in this cedar tree I can see through Bella's window—Edward is watching her sleep again. I dig through my visions, looking for something appropriate to persuade Edward to leave and go hunting. _Bella catching herself on her door frame, cutting open her wrist as she falls._ I know that Edward is due to hunt later today, so this should work. I make the decision to show Edward this view and my sight starts to cloud briefly as I see the scene play out just as I want it to. A smile spreads over my face, I must speak to Bella, and this is the only way.

I jump down, landing gracefully at the foot of the tree, and start running as fast as I can through the forest, thinking clearly "Edward, Edward, come outside quickly," as I get within his range, allowing urgency to colour my thoughts. I skid to a halt at the tree line next to Bella's home just as Edward slides the window open and jumps down. I head over to him, a look of panic on my face. "Oh Edward, thank goodness, I had a dreadful vision just now! Bella headed out to the bathroom, fell and cut her arm open…" I let my voice trail off as I look in his eyes, watching as the horror spreads over his face.

"Oh god no, did I… will she …will she be all right?" as he hides his face in his hands. I wrap my arms around him, giving him comfort.

"Stop worrying now, I'm here and I've just hunted!" I reassure him, "I'll stay with her, while you go and hunt and you'll be back in plenty of time to take her over to the house."

Edward steps back and says, "What would I do without you?" He gives me a thankful look before he turns and runs into the forest.

I bounce up into Bella's bedroom, listening to Edwards pounding footsteps taking him far into the distance. I glance at the clock: 6.45am. I can give her a few minutes more, to ensure he's out of range. I nip downstairs and make Bella's coffee to wake her up with. Charlie has already left on another fishing trip so I take my time and look round the room while I wait for the kettle to boil. I'm going to miss this place. A sigh escapes me and I remind myself that it's all for the best.

Once the coffee is made, I grab a danish pastry from the breadbin, and carry the treats up to Bella's bed side table. "Bella, I need you to wake up now please," I say as I gently shake her shoulder.

I giggle as I hear Bella mutter under her breath, "It's not time for shopping Alice!"

I smile and shake my head at her funny comments. "No Bella, not shopping, but I need to talk to you while Edward is hunting. I need your help!" Her eyes flash open, suddenly alert.

"Help? What's wrong, Alice?" Bella struggles to escape her bedding and sits up, rubbing her eyes.

I take an unneeded breath, steadying myself for what I need to tell her. "You remember I spoke to you about my visions about Jasper and I and the one I received more recently?"

Bella suddenly looks very wary. "Yes, I remember – is it time?" I nod sadly at her, my unexpressed emotions catching up with me.

"I am so worried about Jasper and what will happen. I haven't seen anything bad, but I just worry about him. He's my best friend apart from you." Venom starts to fill my eyes as shudders reverberate through my body. I feel Bella wrap her arm around me and pull me to her shoulder.

Bella strokes my hair and says, "Don't worry Alice, we'll make sure he is ok. Just tell me how I can help him cope." Her voice catches slightly near the end.

I sit up and turn to face her cross-legged on her bed, pulling myself together once more. I start to tell Bella all the tricks I use to calm Jasper down or to help him find calm when he is stressed. I explain how Jasper finds comfort in her calmness, how it helps him already, and that she can use her ability to be calm to give him the emotional life raft he needs sometimes. I can see in her eyes that she didn't realise how much he is affected by everyone; that sometimes when he is surrounded by many people's strong emotion, he needs to be able to find one emotion to pull into himself to find his own balance.

I quickly decide to ask Bella about Wednesday nights and make a certain suggestion, and a vision comes to me. I smile to myself as my idea is proven correct. "You may want to tell him what you do on Wednesdays with your dad – Jasper could help you expand your knowledge further."

Bella's eyes lock with mine, "You didn't think that I hadn't seen it, did you?" I grinned mischievously at her. "I love how you use your size against them - very clever!"

Bella bites at her bottom lip nervously, "How much have you seen and does Edward know?"

I shake my head, "No, as soon as I got my first glimpse of it, I started blocking him. I guessed you were keeping it secret for a reason." I break eye contact briefly and ask, "How old were you when you started training? I guess it must have been before you came here?"

A proud smile crosses Bella's face, "Since I was 5. Charlie suggested that it would be good for my sense of confidence and balance after Ballet failed so badly." Bella laughed to herself. "Renee got in a tizzy and so Charlie found a good school recommended by his friend on the Phoenix force, and it all started there." She frowns briefly, "Do you still have that sketch of my mum's place?" My forehead creases as I think through my sketch pads, and then nod. "Behind the telephone, there was a shelf of trophies. They aren't hers like I said, they're mine."

I beam at her, "Charlie must be so proud!"

Bella grins back and nods in agreement. "When I returned here, he organised for me to train with the Seattle Police training squad. They come out to Port Angeles weekly and I do demo work for them in La Push, for the local law enforcement guys under strict no-names policy, thanks to Charlie." Bella frowns slightly, "What did you mean about Jasper expanding my knowledge?"

I smile, just about to speak when I hear Edward's feet running back towards the house. I grimace, "Argh, I'd hoped for longer … Edward's heading back here now." My vision starts to blur and I see a familiar figure running through Forks forest and then it fades. "Blast!" I reach over to Bella's printer and grab a piece of paper, quickly writing her a message.

"_My vision just showed Peter Whitlock, Jasper's brother, running through Forks forest. If he contacts you, trust him with your life. If he tells you to do something which appears odd or urgent, do it and follow his lead. He is red eyed, looks similar to Jasper, but he's taller with brown hair, same scars..." _

Bella reads the note and frowns before she looks up at me nods seriously. Pulling open her drawer, she pulls out a lighter and burns the note, just as I hear Edward approaching the edge of the forest. I start waffling about clothing to fill the silence, "So, I was thinking that perhaps you would like to try greens this season? You would look so good and it will complement your hair and eyes!" All the while, I lock eyes with Bella and point to the window. In my mind I review the current and next seasons clothes line, with a running commentary on what I think will suit each member of the family.

Bella smiles a broad smile and gushes "I love green, especially a forest green or emerald for t-shirts and it would look great with black jeans." Just then, Edward jumps through the window.

"Morning Edward!" We both say as Bella retreats to the bathroom to dress with no incidents.

Jasper's PoV

Later in the morning, I felt a mood shift in the house. A slight tension flashed from Rose just as an exuberant Emmett bellows, "Bella!" A smile spreads over my face as I allow the emotions of the house to sweep over me—Emmett's joy, Rose's tense acceptance, Esme and Carlisle's happiness, and then I feel Bella, the love she feels for the family flowing from her. I start to head towards the stairs, looking down on the happy scene below, of Emmett swinging Bella around, with gales of happy laugher flowing from her lips.

Edward's Irritation sideswipes me as he strides in through the door, taking in the scene. He glares at Emmett and hisses, "Careful, she's breakable,!" too fast for Bella to hear. His annoyance is evident without my sensing it, and his possessiveness wraps around Edward as he steps forward and extricates Bella from Emmett's arms. He and leads her towards the settee, pulling her onto his lap. Bella pushes away from him, moving off his lap, her emotions in a storm which is unlike her.

"Will you stop it Edward!" She mutters under her breath, "I am perfectly capable of moving on my own, and I was enjoying that hug." The rest of the family move away, giving the pair the illusion of privacy for the moment. I settle down on the stairs, waiting for an appropriate moment to head downstairs to greet Bella.

I feel a pair of tiny hands settle on my shoulders, manipulating my tense muscles gently. I turn and smile at my little Pixie, "Hey Sweetie, I've missed you."

"I know, I know. I've been spreading my cheer at Bella's. She's been going out of her mind for the past few weeks, being confined, and _He_ isn't helping," she ended with a little growl. Alice grasped my hand and gave a little tug, leading me towards my soundproofed study. Once the door closed she continued. "Charlie has given her free time back, except for Wednesdays. He's decided that he wants her to take time off from Edward and that they are spending that evening together each week." She sighed softly, "It's strange, I keep getting an odd flash of Charlie and Bella driving to Port Angeles but it's all cloudy, and I don't ever see them arrive."

I glance at her puzzled face, "Perhaps Charlie hasn't made his mind up where he is taking her except for to the town?" I suggest, absentmindedly reflecting on Charlie's love for Bella. "I'm glad that Charlie has decided to take an active role in her life now. I wouldn't want him to miss out on any time with her." I pause, considering my next question, "Are you still seeing her as one of us?" I look into Alice's eyes, reaching out to feel her reaction to my question.

Her face lights up, joy flooding through her. "Yes, ever since Phoenix the vision has solidified, I see her standing by a lake, smiling back towards someone, her skin sparkling in the sun." I return her smile, feeling my happiness flood through me at the thought that she will still be one of us.

"Jasper." Alice's voice sounds hesitant, "I need to tell you something." Her nervousness shows on her face. "I had another vision when we were in Phoenix as well." I froze briefly, wondering if she saw what I said to Bella. I tilt my head, indicating to continue. "I think it's time for me to start searching once more – I saw that vision again – the one I told you of back in the 90's. I think it's time for me to find my mate at last." She finishes in a sad but optimistic voice. Relief floods through me as I realise what she is saying, followed swiftly by a feeling of crushing pain falling over me. I turn and hug Alice to me, hiding my face from her knowing eyes. I feel the Major's strength wrap around me, locking down my negative emotions, allowing me to function. I draw a deep breath, pulling my expression back to the expected, and pull back looking into Alice's eyes.

"I am over the moon for you, Alice dear. You've been such a wonderful companion and my best friend all these years. I just hope he comes to you quickly because you deserve to have your mate." I release her gently, lean down to kiss her on her forehead, and then lean mine against hers. "Thank you for all you have ever done for me Alice," I whisper, my gratitude and love circling around us both. "I don't think I would have survived those early years without you by my side." Sadness and loneliness overcome me briefly, "Do you…? Have you…?" I close my eyes briefly, searching for the strength to ask the question on my lips. "Have you seen someone for me at all?" My voice breaks as I try to get the sentence out, dreading a negative answer.

Alice reaches up and cups my cheek, smiling gently. "Don't be sad Jasper, she'll call to you when you have the greatest need for her, and you'll find her when she needs you the most." I look up at Alice, my eyes widening with wonder at her words, hope starting to lighten my heart. I had dreaded this day for so long, to be separated from my little Alice after so much time together.

"_Listen to her words Jay; she knows what she speaks of._" The Major's voice rumbles through my mind, "_I can feel the changes comin'_" his joy filling me.

We settle onto the window seat, sharing memories back and forth, saying goodbye to our years as lovers, holding each other for a final time, as we decide how to tell everyone that we have parted.

I lead Alice to the dining room, the place we hold meetings of consequence, and I envelope the house in calm, feeling the effects on everyone before speaking clearly, "Could everyone join us at the meeting table?" I hold back Alice's chair, allowing her to sit before I settle into the chair next to her. I rest my hand on top of her clenched hand, sharing courage with her as the family flow into the room and take their seats. Edward held Bella's chair for her and she sat, reaching her hand over to Alice with an encouraging smile. My lips twitch. Of course Bella knew! My eyes link with hers briefly, and I saw a slight frown of concentration flash over her face and then I felt it—concern, compassion, courage, affection—her feelings washing over me. My eyes snap back to meet hers with shock at her deliberate communication, and I smile briefly at her, returning a wash of thankfulness, affection and my surprise to her.

Carlisle settles in his seat, glances round the table, and then to Alice and myself. Alice clears her throat briefly, and looks at me; I return a warm smile to her and nod. "Jasper and I have decided that our time as companions is over and it is time for me to start searching for my mate." Gasps sound around the table. "We both knew this day would come and we've planned for this a long time. I had a vision decades ago of my mate as a human, and in Phoenix I saw a clear vision of him as a vampire, so it's time I found him."

I look around the table, taking in the surprise each person was feeling, except for Bella, who was curiously feeling respect and admiration as she looks at the pair of us.

"We both would like to remain in the house. I'll be moving into my study as Alice will need the closet space." I turn and grin at Alice, "Our friendship is our strength and we will always be here for one another, whatever happens."

Carlisle takes an unneeded deep breath, "Jasper and Alice, thank you for letting us know your choices. I must admit my surprise as I thought you were mated, but then again perhaps I was just being hopeful for you." He smiled at us both, "My son and daughter, I wish you both joy and laughter wherever you find it, and look forward to supporting you both in your life journeys ahead of you. Just let either Esme or I know if we can be of any support to either of you." He stood up and made his way around to our side of the table, leaning down between us and placing a kiss on Alice's cheek whilst resting his hand briefly on my shoulder. The entire time he exudes pride and his fatherly love to me. As he leaves the room, Esme steps in and hugs the both of us before following her mate.

Alice looks Rose in the eye, "Shall we go and talk?" As she rises from her chair and heads out of the room, Rose flitting after her, concern showing across her face.

Edward and Emmett both start talking at once "Chess?" "Fancy a racing game?" Causing Bella to laugh until tears rolled down her face. I felt the tension lift from the room, as Edward and Emmett both start laughing at each other and they start to play fight between themselves. I hear Bella mutter quietly under her breath "Men. Got to love the way they handle awkward situations," as she shook her head lightly and grins up at me. I smile softly at her and then look back at the pair of them, shaking my head lightly as I dwell on Bella's comment.

I watch them for a while, as they lark around together until the realisation starts to settle in – I'm alone… Again. Mild panic starts to settle in. Who will keep me steady, hold me together when everything else shatters around me? Who will stop me from slipping?

I start to drift inside my mind, remembering the days after I left Peter and Charlotte, when the guilt of my emotions pulling them down got too much. The black eyed man, hiding away from humans, dreading one walking too close, the pain of their emotions when they died, the depression…

A sound jolts me from my thoughts, a slight catch of breath. I focus my thoughts, my gift seeking out the reason, anxiety, guilt, depression… Unmoving, I look at Bella, her face a picture of the emotion, and then it hit me. Somehow my gift was fluctuating. I glance at Em and Eddie, both fine, untouched by my gift – only Bella… I pull myself back together, pushing my emotions deep within myself, burying them, hiding them away. I am FINE, I sternly tell myself.

Bella stands up quietly, unnoticed by Edward, and slips into the living room. She glances back at me, and tilts her head mouthing "Come over here."

I slowly stand, watching her as she heads over to my favourite armchair, and sits crossed-legged in the middle of the cushions. She closes her eyes lightly and starts to take deep even breaths, her body relaxing and her emotions becoming tranquil and calm. I find myself gravitating towards her, the unnoticed stress falling from my shoulders as I settle on the nearest seat to her. I grab a book for a prop, opening it at a random page, and allow myself to be carried by her emotions into a relaxed state of being—my eyes looking in the direction of the pages but not seeing them. I am aware of my surroundings, I can hear the girls talking upstairs, and the guys horsing around in the dining area. I can feel the emotions of the household and those outside within my range, but none of them are affecting me. Bella's meditative feelings allow me a chance to process the big upheaval without feeling alone.

I allow myself to consider my relationship with Alice from start to end, slowly letting myself feel my emotions and gradually working my way through them. When we first got together, we knew this day would come – but it doesn't make it any easier. I meant what I said to her earlier, but it doesn't change a thing, I still feel so alone, so empty. The reassurance she gave me earlier, that there is someone out there for me, helped a little, but right now, I feel lost. I just need her around me. I need her bright joy… She is all I have. No. She is all I had to keep me together. Venom wells up in my eyes, I can't imagine not having my Pixie with me anymore, holding me together, and keeping me true.

Soothing waves of tranquillity wrap themselves around me and draw me back from the brink of overwhelming melancholy. A light double beat in the background nagging at me to pay attention. I look up, and see a single tear rolling down Bella's cheek, her hand lifting swiftly to wipe it away. I focus on my gift, and realise that I had lost control over it, my feelings pouring over Bella, showing my bare soul. No wonder she's crying…

I pull myself together and reach deep inside to replace the sorrow with my affection for this caring girl, as I withdraw my emotions from the room. I feel her focus change—moving from tranquillity to relaxation—and I instinctively hold on to the feeling, allowing it to flow through my body. I feel the tension draining from me as I sink into Bella's emotions deeper and deeper.

My mind starts to look at the relationship between Alice and I over the past few years, the changes I have noticed and shied away from, trying to avoid the murky waters of admitting we were drifting apart. How often she would go shopping, how our private life had drifted away to nonexistence except for when need drove us together. I start searching my mind to find the last time that we truly connected? How long ago did we start drifting apart? It's was before Forks, before Vancouver too, so at least 7 years ago. I suppose it was after she told me about her original vision of her mate… Perhaps we both knew that our time was almost up and we both started to withdraw from each other. Acceptance about the change of our relationship starts to spread through me, although the emotional side of me battles against getting dragged down by my feeling of being powerless and helpless. I finally start to admit to myself that perhaps I had felt the need to change our status, just like Alice.

I feel the emotional climate shift, as Emmett and Edward enter the room. Edward finally notices that we were no longer in the dining room with them. He looks over towards Bella, noticing her sitting in my chair. Confusion laced his emotions. Had he not seen her meditate before? Surely he must have. How else did she keep so calm otherwise? Irritation now added to the mix.

"Bella, what are you doing?" His voice grates on my nerves and I bring myself back out of my borrowed meditative state to look up at him. He leans over the back of the settee towards Bella, his eyes slowly darkening as his frustration and concern causes a frown to appear on his face. I glance back at Bella and suddenly realise that she has allowed herself to go into a deeper meditation than I believe she intended, as her heart beat has reduced considerably and her breathing has as well. I hear Edward gasp as he listens to my thoughts and I watch as Edward moves towards her.

"Quietly Edward," I say. "She's meditating and you don't want to shock her out of it when she's so relaxed. It wouldn't be good for her."

Footsteps sound on the stairs as Carlisle enters the room, "That's right Edward, let her be. I don't want her heart to be shocked out of rhythm by disturbing her. Jasper will probably feel her coming out of the meditative state before we realise it. How would you say she feels currently Jasper?" As he was speaking, he moved alongside Edward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She is deeply relaxed, calm and content at present, although it's not as deep as before, I would say she is slowly starting to come out of it." I look at her with awe, the realisation of the depth of her trust washing over me.

Alice and Rose lean over the banister and a pleased smile spreads across Alice's face as I look up at her. I open my mind allowing images of Peter and Char "celebrating" their mating to flow over it to protect my thoughts as I send a wave of gratitude to Alice, the realisation that she had told Bella that I would need the support of her emotions to process the events today and how to do it. Bella's emotions suddenly start to gain additional facets, the state of relaxation reducing, and her curiosity and hope starts to raise its head. I look across towards Bella as her heart rate slowly rises towards its normal rhythm and her breathing increasing towards her normal levels. Luckily Carlisle had managed to get Edward into the kitchen to fix her some food while she "awakens."

Bella slightly opens her eyes, looking towards me, and winks at me, her satisfaction evident as she looks over my face and body language, she glances left and right and then mouths, "You look far better now." I glance up to check no one was watching, and wrapped Bella in my gratitude.

"I needed that," I replied similarly. "Sorry for swamping you in my emotions earlier." In a quiet voice, I attract Carlisle's attention. "Ah Carlisle, she is almost out,, so perhaps the food would be a good idea now?" I move my attention back to Bella, wink at her and then spoke clearly, "Ah Bella, there you are darlin'. You went rather deep in your meditative state and you started to get us all concerned. Edward was worried about your reduced heart rate!"

Bella pulled a face quickly and mouthed, "Damn!" She then spoke up, "Ah! I didn't mean to go too deep, but I was so comfortable." She pats the arm of the chair to make her point, just as Edward brought an omelette over to her. "Oh thank you Edward, are you sure you didn't read my mind?" She smiles up at him in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, which I added my emotional support with a subtle twist of unconcerned calmness.

Edward smiles back, "You are welcome Love. I wish I had read your mind, but even when you were meditating your mind is blank to me, as always." A shot of pleasure at that statement flashes through Bella, but she quickly squashes it. My curiosity heightens yet again. Just how was she doing that?

"Well, I have a room to rearrange, so I will take my leave."

I climb the stairs leading to Alice's room and my study, the sense of loss briefly raising its head in me once again, as I turn and enter my room. A smile spreads slowly over my face when I see the couch piled high with my treasures from Alice's room, and then I notice my old cowboy boots and hat hidden behind one of the boxes. A note in Alice's flowery writing was pinned to the front box.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I have only brought a bag of clothes for you because I've ordered you a treat which will arrive tomorrow. Hopefully, they will make you feel comfier than what you feel today _

_Hugs_

_Alice_

_Xxx_

I take a deep breath and sigh, looking around the room; I try to envisage how I was going to store all my bits and pieces. I fling myself down on the window seat, looking back into the room. I feel frustrated and I don't know how I am going to do it.

"Jasper, can you give me a hand please!" Esme asks from the next room. _Hang on! There didn't used to be a door there._ I push it open and find myself entering a room similarly sized to my study with two doorways cut into in the wall. "Ok Jasper, I need you to go and get a door and frame out of the garage and fix it here. While you are there, choose which colour paint we are going to decorate with!" Esme's voice floats from the nearest door. I peek around the door and find the en-suite with the far wall marked out for a door to be installed.

"Ah no problem Esme. I guess that the other door in this room is a wardrobe space?" She smiles back at me and nods, her pleasure at decorating obvious. "Ok, I'll be back shortly." I dart to the garage and find all the items needed and spend the rest of the day working with Esme to create my new bedroom space, which including the study is almost the same size as Alice's room. The pleasure of working alongside Esme fills me with happiness, and so I share the joy I feel at Esme's gift, wrapping the warmth and happy feelings around the pair of us as we work.


	4. A little bit of Peter

A/N SM owns the story – I am just borrowing her creations.

Thank you to Hammerhips for her Beta magic! I don't know how she puts up with my tense issues /grin.

Peter has decided to share his thoughts on what is going on with Jasper, and perhaps fill in some more of back story for Jasper – hope you all enjoy!

Peter's PoV – a few weeks before the Phoenix incident:

We walk arm in arm down the street listening for the sounds of our next meal. I watch the humans scurry from one lit path to another, avoiding the alleyways where the drug dealers and pimps lurk. As I contemplate checking out the next drug den, I'm bombarded with images.

_A girl is pushed into a wall. A man roughly grabs her hands and holds them above her head. His free hand gropes her before he rips her clothing open. Her muffled screams pierce the air._

A frown crosses my face. The alleyway is familiar to me, so I pick up my pace. If there is one thing I hate, it's that sort of assault. I've felt it and I will never allow it again if I can help it.

I remember the day my sire helped me understand what rape felt like. I watched my sire suffering daily in the camps as the newborns attacked the women folk; he felt every emotion they felt. I observed as it slowly killed him from the inside. I helped him hide it from Maria and the others because I couldn't let this weakness be his downfall. He was—and still is—too important. One night, I asked him to share the emotions he was feeling to help me understand. He pointed towards the newborn pit and said, "This is just one of the human females," his voice dead and emotionless. I felt her panic, her fear, her sense of realisation, her pain and agony, and her loss and worthlessness. She longed for death and numbness. I felt these emotions leave me, and although I didn't realize it at the time, I was losing control of my beast. When my emotions began to clear, I was being restrained. I started to panic and to fear. Snarls ripped from me as I fought to escape my assailant. Serenity and a sense of safety flowed through me and I felt my beast back away. I felt my sire's arms wrap around me as warmth filled me. It was his way of saying the one thing he could never voice –his love for me.

"Now you understand," he said, his voice hushed. "That was just one," he paused, "and it happens most of the day, every day, and I cannot stop it." His face was drawn, echoing his sorrow and pain at the understanding of what was happening and the acknowledgement of what Maria would do to him if he interfered.

My mind snapped back to the present when Charlotte released my arm, keeping pace with me. She knows when I react like this; I am set on my course of action. A girl cries out and the sound rings out in the next alleyway, just where I thought it would be. I slip quietly into the darkness, and move deeper into the alley, just as I hear the girl's clothes rip. A growl rumbles in my chest as I step forward and grasp the man's shoulder….just to bruise, not crush. **Oh I so want to crush him!** I pull him away from the girl, allowing Charlotte to step in. She cradles the girl, comforting her and leads her away from the alley as I drag him further into the darkness for our meal. I push him into the wall, restraining his hands mimicking what I'd seen earlier. "Tell me, do you like the way this feels," I snarl out, as I push his hands into the wall. "Let me help you experience what she felt." I slowly mimic what I saw he was going to do as I rip his shirt from him, moving my hands across his chest just as he would have groped the girl. I drop my nose to his neck, running it along the length while inhaling the luscious scent. My mouth fills with venom but I wait for Charlotte to return, holding our meal for my mate.

"Ah, you have him all ready for dinner?" Charlotte purrs, "I can smell his fear from here!" My Mate slinks up to me, her left hand ghosting across my chest and her eyes lock with mine as we lean into his neck. Our teeth slice through his artery, the pleasure of sharing our meal evident in our blackening eyes. The satisfaction of providing a meal for my mate causes a purr to rumble in my chest. As I take a final mouthful of sustenance from the body, I watch with joy as Charlotte continues drinking. I stand, still holding the body up by its hands, and lick my lips clean. As Charlotte finishes, a drop of blood rests on her lip, I can't resist my desire any longer. The corpse drops to the ground and I pull her into my arms, delicately licking her lip clean. "I love you Char," my lips move against hers as I softly kiss her, until her lips part, and our passion grows.

A smile spreads over both our faces, a giggle slipping from Char's lips. "Shall we take this home or at least somewhere less public?" she asks. I laugh, remembering all the times a meal turned into a passionate night ahead.

"Give me a moment," I reply as I pick up the body and dump it into a bin. I mutilate his neck with my nail to give the impression of a nasty knife fight before I set the bin on fire. We walk out of the alleyway and head back out of town. As we ran back home hand in hand, I find myself remembering the shock I had when I first encountered my so called gift.

I had just woken up from being bitten. My throat was on fire, I was confused, I had no idea where I was, and there were groaning bodies all around me. The door at the end of the room opened and a man entered. He was covered with scars yet he exuded a confidence and charisma that strangely reassured me. Then suddenly fear and dread ran through me. As he walked closer to me, I realized the scars were bite marks. Who was he and why was he covered in bite marks? I cowered against the back wall as he walked towards me, sinking to my knees. Suddenly I _knew _he was important to me, that I must prove my worth to him, and that he would save my life and I would save his. A pain exploded in my head as memories passed before my eyes_. _

_He found me on the battlefield, lifted me gently in his arms as he whispered his apologies before he bit into my neck. There was a pulling and a slurping sound, and then a pushing sensation in my neck, and then burning pain. There were more bites around my body and then a whispered, "Remember everything!"_

The unexpected memory threw me. I felt confused, disoriented, and overwhelmed as I fell forward onto my hands, light headed and breathing heavily.

The man turned to look directly at me. His glare confused me as he tilted his head slightly and I suddenly felt calm and reassurance once again. "I am Major Jasper Whitlock and I am the Second in command of this army. You _will_ do exactly as you are told, or you _will_ be punished. Do you understand?" I sniff the air and smell the most glorious scent. I begin salivating uncontrollably as the main gestured to me and said, "Follow me. I will take you to your meal, just stay in control!" He shakes his head muttering, "What a curious one," and I briefly felt a sense of pride—not my own—wash over me. I then discovered that the glorious scent was human blood and that I was a vampire.

Over the first year, my gift stopped causing disorientating side effects and I started getting more and more knowledge that seemed to appear in my mind. Sometimes it appeared to be trivial but over time I slowly began to understand how it worked. Each piece of knowledge built a picture of a set point in time. Mostly the knowledge was useful, sometimes just amusing, and other times vital.

The Major—the man from my awakening—was a hard taskmaster. He kept us on a constant training regime between battles for territory. He appeared to be a cold hearted bastard who would destroy any of us for the slightest infraction, although I knew better. I saw the flashes of pain in his eyes when he had to destroy any of his soldiers at Maria's command. It ate away at him but he obeyed Maria—we all knew that there was no other choice for us, bend to her will or die.

Over my first year as a newborn, the Major would look at me quizzically when I received more knowledge, almost as if he was waiting for something. By now I knew he was a strong empath and I _knew_ he felt my brief shock and confusion when I received and integrated knowledge into my growing picture of things to come. It wasn't until we were all running through training battles—the fifteen newborns versus the Major and four older soldiers—when I received a flash.

_The Major was teamed with Marko, Rich, Kevin and Tim, seven of the newborns had attacked the Major directly and the other eight had paired up, two against each of the other soldiers. The soldiers put down their targets with ease just as the Major did, while waiting for him to finish them off. The four older soldiers spread in an arc behind the Major and started to move to ambush him from behind, no longer training. There was betrayal in their eyes as Tim tripped on a leg the Major had torn off of his opponent..._

The Major glanced at me as I reacted to the images with intense concern that didn't dissipate as usual, along with my standard reactions. A frown crossed his face briefly and his body language became slightly more defensive. I waited for the battle grouping to change to the one I had seen and moved casually towards Tim's position. I felt a brief touch of alertness and his trust fill me. I smiled internally—of course he would have seen my manoeuvring. I waited for the Major to throw the leg out of the fight.

As they started to move, I called out in warning, "Major, three behind you," and tackled Tim to the ground removing his limbs rapidly. I glanced up to see that the Major had turned, assessed the situation, and quickly used his gift. The three attackers had dropped to the ground, crying out in pain and terror. The rest of the newborns had fallen to their knees in full submission, fear written across their faces. Several of them were shaking in reaction the emotional onslaught from the Major. I felt the various emotions tickling across my skin as if in warning. I looked up at the Major. His eyes were pitch black as his power flowed from within him. This was the Major who was normally hidden behind a bastion of his own making for our own safety. This Major was truly the embodiment of terror.

He blurred past each of his attackers and their limbs appeared to just fall from their bodies as he passed from one to the next. When he was finished he gestured to my collection of body parts, indicating for them to join his heap. I hastily grabbed the parts, deposited them on his pile and fell back into my ready stance to await his orders. His voice growled out a command to fall in as the others all hurried into their squads. "This is what happens to traitors and betrayers! Be glad that Maria needs you all!"He snarled as his hand flicked briefly and a lit match flew onto the body pile, bursting into purple tinged flames. His anger settled over the ranks, "Continue your practice and ensure you have learnt their lesson. Peter, you're with me!" He strode out of the training pit, heading towards the compound gate. He detailed several of his older trusted guards to oversee the newborns, his growled commands affecting them as well, before he headed out of the gate at a run.

We ran for several miles towards a rocky region, his temper gradually calming as his terror-creating aura pulled back within him. He led me through twists and turns before he settled in front of a premade camp fire. I noticed a cave to the side that exuded his scent. It had a camp bed, some of his clothes, and a stack of wood. I smiled tenderly and said, "So this is where you come to escape us all?" He raised an eye brow at me, with a grin. His eyes, thankfully, had mostly returned to their usual warm red. He settled on the ground before the fire, and then leant back on a rock.

"So, are you goin' to tell me how you knew it was goin' to happen?" I felt a touch of honesty emanate from him as he continued, "Don't worry, I won't tell Maria. I know you have been hidin' it since your first day – I have felt it each time it happened when I was near you."

I settled down and started to talk. It felt good to talk to someone about it. We ended up sitting there throughout the night and most of the next day discussing mostly my _gift_ as he called it, but he told me a bit about his empathy and some of his history with Maria. On the way back we hunted side by side, and for the first time I was not territorial over my kill. This was a man I truly trusted.

Our friendship began that night.

As Charlotte and I run home, I realise several random flashes of knowledge I have received over recent years were starting to tie together. It appears as if something big is starting to happen and I have to figure out what is going on. I start to shuffle around the titbits of knowledge I have accumulated, trying to place them in some form of sensible order. I use the pounding of my feet to relax my mind, to allow it to wander through the facts I have. Suddenly several titbits seem to slip into place, their common theme jumping out at me – Jasper.

_Jasper, kneeling in front of a sad girl stating that she is worth it. Jasper, but almost the Major, using battle techniques to kill a nomad in a room of mirrors. Jasper, but almost the Major, snarling in challenge at Edward over a girl he is draining by the wrist. A Cullen meeting at which Alice announces that they have split up. Jasper destroying tens of trees in a fury I haven't seen in years. Myself handwriting a formal letter, and packing up my current phone with a necklace of great importance to me—a newspaper dated 25__th__July on the table. Jasper clutching at a wall and a kitchen surface so tightly his hands crush them, mouthing "I'm sorry" as his eyes blacken entirely and he charges across the room at Carlisle, who is guarding someone. A brunette collapsing in grief in the forest as Eddie boy runs away into the forest, and then later, she is sitting at a window staring into the forest - grief ridden and waiting._

Who is the girl? Why is the Major so active in Jasper? Why was he breaking his cover using moves like that? What is going on with him?

A pain pushes through my head and I trip as my hands fly to hold my temples, my feet recovering my balance. Fast images flash through my mind of Jasper, kneeling and fighting. I'm hit with the impression of warm air, urgency and the impression of 'soon'. Everything else sinks into place. I must phone him. The mirror scene will happen soon, the split up about a month later, and the final few after25thAugust.

I look up in surprise. We have made it home without me realizing it. I shake my head as my lack of awareness during the run.

"Is everythin' ok Pete?" Char looks over at me curiously, "You didn't answer me several times in the last twenty minutes."

I look sheepishly at her. "Sorry babe, I was tryin' to sort out a tangle of knowledge which I think I have managed at last." I sigh, "I am just goin' to ring Jasper and give him a heads up". I settle myself on the bench, and prepare myself to deal with whichever aspect of Jasper answers the phone. I press his speed dial and wait for him to answer.

The drawled answer, "Yeah Peter?" puts me on edge. The Major! What is going on there?

"Sire, we need to speak privately. I have knowledge you need, but for your ears only," I say respectfully.

I hear him speak to someone at the other end. "I will be back shortly," and the even beat of his feet hitting the ground as he runs, before he growls out, "Speak."

I draw a breath. "I have seen two instances very close together in timing. The first is you makin' a straightforward kill in a room full of mirrors, male vamp, dirty blond hair, nomad in dress. You are using battle techniques – no danger to you but you are _enraged_." I hear him growl with pleasure at the future kill, as I continue to report. "Second instance, I see Eddie boy drinkin' from a brunette's wrist," he snarls angrily as I continue, "Eddie snarls at Carlisle. You challenge him, getting him to drop her and protect his kill. He then collapses to the ground; I believe you used one of your cocktails on him."

Jasper snarls a name, "James – we just have had a tracker make a play for Edward's human girlfriend, sounds like he picks up her trail again. Thanks Captain, I have to go put my plan into action. I will let you know the outcome." I shake my head, Edward's human girlfriend – what are they playing at? But then again, what has caused Jasper to revert to such a feral display?

Two days later

It is mid-afternoon, and I have been fidgeting for the past ten minutes.

_The nomad is dead, the girl lives! The Major and Jasper are starting to merge for short occasions – he will be complete once more when he finds his mate. _

The knowledge shocks me. I remember Major Jasper Whitlock before his psyche split to protect his compassionate side from the brutality of the Southern Wars, when he become Jasper and the Major, two separate entities within one body. He would have been fine if it wasn't for that bitch Maria. My mind reels as memories raise unbidden to the surface.

Maria blamed him for losing newborns and starved him for over a week, which was all well and good if he didn't feel the bloodlust of every vampire in the area. By the day she commanded me to release him, his eyes were totally black and he was snarling and ravenous. She wouldn't allow me to bring him a meal before unlocking the cuffs she had made. Somehow she had discovered how to strengthen metal to restrain a vampire. Suddenly the realization hit me that she wanted him to wait until feeding time before he could quench his thirst. I told him what she commanded and he nodded, "Unlock me, then don't get in my way until I have had my fill." I opened the door and then unlocked his feet and then arm restraints, keeping out of his way as soon as the last lock was removed. He was on his feet and moving to the courtyard, nose in the air scenting, snarls and growls emitting from his chest. I kept pace with him, staying behind his shoulder, watching his back for him.

The humans were being herded into the compound when we entered the courtyard. I saw the partially trained newborns heading towards the meals. I stopped where I was as Jasper let out a terrifying snarl and moved to defend his kills. The stupid newborns didn't stop, didn't pay attention to his warning snarls. Two of them fell to pieces as Jasper passed them.

"Anyone else goin' to interfere with my kill?" He snarled gutturally. The older guards stepped forward and started pulling the rest of the newborns away from him. I strode forward concentrating on feeling submissive but protective feelings, hoping that he would understand what I was telling him. I then placed myself between everyone else and my Major, protecting his back while he fed. His snarling quietened and eventually stopped. I saw the older guards relax their stances and the concern leave their eyes. One caught my eye, nodding approval to me before I felt the Major walk up behind me.

"Stand down, Peter." His gratitude enveloped me, "All is well now; the others may feed." He headed back towards his quarters, "Someone put those two idiots back together." He looked me in the eye and indicated with his head to follow.

Back in his quarters, he shut the door behind me and reached out and touched my neck. I nodded permission as he showed me what he could not verbalise for fear of some tattle tale running to Maria. I shuddered as his pain and suffering flashed through me ever so briefly, followed by confusion and desperation, and a brief touch of deadness. His pain showed in his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of me, his shoulders shaking as if in tears.

I knelt down in front of him, and gathered him into my arms, holding him, protecting and shielding him with my love in this hell hole. He whispered quietly, his lips touching my ear almost, "I don't know if I would have survived much longer. I was starting to come apart at the seams." He shuddered once again, "All that kept me together was being able to focus on you and shut off the rest of what was happenin' around me." Shock, confusion and then intense sorrow as knowledge flashed through me briefly. Jasper pulled back and looked directly into my eyes, then spoke once again whispering into my ear, "Tell me…it gets worse doesn't it?" I dropped my head onto his shoulder in despair, and then turned to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, much worse – so much that it changes you. It's as if you are two separate people, this man sittin' before me, and then the man who I briefly saw that day in the trainin' pit. He will lead the battles, face everythin' you cannot face and survive intact. Maria eventually manages to harness your beast within and that is the final trigger to the separation. But it's worth it, it will save you in the long run." I looked up again into his eyes. His shock is there but I can see he is strategizing as well. "I will be here to help you, as it happens intermittently, but I don't see myself there at the final scene." My eyes filled with venom, as I was overwhelmed with my sorrow and love for my sire. "I will protect you as much as I can from her and I will pick up the pieces afterwards. You will survive while I am here."

Jasper smiled at my words, and breathed into my ear, "My brother in arms and my brother in venom, always."

Over the following months Maria punished Jasper for imagined slights and trivialities, as if by punishing him constantly she was reinforcing her command over him. Each time I could see a wall being built behind Jasper's eyes. Each time I would check on him, his eyes would be piercing, boring right through me. His emotions had fully locked down with none of our usual communication. It was as if he had given himself over entirely to his inner Major during each punishment and each time as I released him, it would take a little bit longer for him to return to normal. Eventually, each time there was a stressful situation, which would have worn on Jasper emotionally, the Major would appear until he was no longer needed or he felt he was no longer required. On the battle field the Major was a powerful presence, his skills that he allowed to be displayed increased tenfold, both in fighting and command of emotions. His Texan drawl was far stronger than Jasper's and he was the embodiment of a commanding officer, both through body language and vocally. There was no doubt that he was to be feared whenever he strode onto the battlefield, and our enemies fell rapidly under his superior feats of attack and manipulations of emotions over the forces.

The Major started to interact with me more after an incident where Maria was especially malevolent. She had been disappointed that an opposing coven leader had managed to escape after throwing twice our numbers of newborns at us and she blamed Jasper for the failure. She had him surrounded by the several of her lackeys while in her audience chamber and I managed to warn Jasper by screaming my emotions at him, just before it happened. I saw his eyes deaden, as she commanded them to seize the Major. He stood there and allowed it, sending me a brief feeling of determination and calm as he was dragged away to her chamber. I held onto the calm, as I headed to his quarters to try and keep as calm as I could in the vain hope that it would aid him.

I knew today would be the worst he had had to deal with so far and I dreaded the aftermath. I didn't know much of what would happen, but I knew enough to know that it was going to be dreadful for the both of us. And then it started…I felt his horror and pain before the door was slammed shut on his emotions. I felt a curious pulling on my little finger, and then I felt as if my finger was on fire. Over the next day, each finger repeated the same sequence of events, and then my wrists, elbows, feet, and knees. I tried my best to keep calm, to keep the pain dulled, but then I felt the pulling on my shoulder and then agony. Just as the other shoulder felt the pull and then rips, more pain flared throughout my body. I bit down on the bed frame in an effort to not make a noise, and then I heard it: his whimper of pain and Maria's voice. "That's right, Learn who your Mistress is. Know who holds your life in your hands." Another hiss of pain and a burning sting flared above my heart.

Knowledge burned its way through my pain filled mind.

_Jose's scouts are in the hills opposite the entrance to the compound NOW!_

Elation ran through me overpowering the agony. I pushed myself up and headed to the few guards that Jasper trusted. "Could one of you lead a group into the hills ahead? I just saw movement. Go and capture whoever it is – either it's a scout, or a meal."

Martin looked into my haunted eyes and said, "Yeah, no problem. We need to get some blood here whatever the case." Martin looked back towards where the Major was being tortured and shook his head. "I will be as quick as possible," He reassured me.

He headed off through the back gate with several fast moving troops. I just hoped that they caught the scout to divert Maria. I pulled myself up straight as determination ran through me. I would not fail him. I was determined to get his reprieve. I headed into the training pits, and start working the newborns, the pain I felt made me short tempered and ill-tolerant of sloppiness. I pushed the troops through their paces, working them on all techniques the Major had taught them, getting them ready for the fight that was on the horizon. A few hours passed and then I heard the squad return. "Captain, We have something for you!" Martin pulled in one of Jose's men, "We found him spying on our camp up in the hillside.

"Take him into an interrogation room. I will notify Maria," I commanded. Martin solemnly nodded as his voice dropped to a whisper."Be careful Peter, you know how she hates interruptions."

I headed to the audience chamber, and one of her toadies tried to stop me from entering. I snarled at the toady and said, "What do you think you are doin? I have an urgent message for the Mistress and she needs to be made aware immediately." The simpering toady removed his hand from my chest and allowed me to enter the room.

"Wait here Captain." He smirked at me and added, "I will see if she is available for you." He knocked on the door.

"Come" Maria's voice rang out with an odd tone. The toady entered the room.

"The Captain has an urgent message for you, Maria." He simpered.

"One moment, I just want to…" a pained moan cried out, "Ah that's it, look at his eyes—no fire left!" She gloated. Maria swept into the room and strode up to me, "Well Captain, what do you want?" She glared up at me.

"Ma'am, we have captured one of Jose's scouts spying on this compound. He is in an interrogation room for you." Her eyes flashed with a dark need. She had a passion for interrogating people.

"Excellent! I will go and see to him myself!" She walked across the room and looked back at me "Oh Captain, take the Major back to his quarters and sort him out please…we will need him soon!"

I waited until she had left and I walked swiftly into the chamber and the sight horrified me. The Major laid spread eagle, his legs in irons and his clothing ripped from his body. Fresh bite marks had barely healed on his chest. His upper limbs lay balanced near the fire. I moved them carefully to his side and unlocked the leg irons. As I moved up to his face, his eyes followed me. I bent down and cupped his cheek. "I am here now, I will look after you," I promised him once again. I slowly reattached his limbs, carefully applying venom to the raw ends, and then held them in place while he clenched his teeth to hold in the scream of agony. Once they had healed enough for me to be able to get him back to his quarters to do the rest of the work, I lifted him carefully in my arms.

"Martin, five humans to the Major's quarters quickly please!"I said as I settled him onto his bed. I heard the humans outside the room so I reached out and grabbed the first. "Hold the rest of them there please," I ordered as I dragged the male into the room.

The Major didn't react to the presence of the meal so I reached up and snapped its neck. I pulled the neck towards his mouth and sliced the artery open with my nail. The blood started to flow so I pushed it onto the Major's mouth. I tossed aside the empty corpse and dragged the next one into the room to tend to my sire. Slowly he started to react, his tongue started to lap the blood and his limbs started to twitch as finally the healing started to take place. I brought the next man in and as I repeated the process, the Major started to drink faster and faster. I finally felt the first indications that he was starting to feel safe once more when his pleasure at his meal washed over me, and he finally managed to show some emotion on his face. Relief. "Do you want another?" I queried.

He allowed his lips to curl slightly at the edge, and his voice huskily replied, "Yes, this will be the last one I need." I prepared the meal for him to drink and I looked on with amazement as his right arm moved to hold the body in place. He was healing faster than I had ever seen before. I dragged the final body in for myself and bit into the neck as my need flooded through me. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. Once I finished, I removed the corpses from the room and told the newborn outside to dispose of them before I returned to his side.

"How did you distract her?" Major asked

"I saw a spy in the hills opposite and sent Martin to catch him," I grinned. "One of Jose's lot, so I am hoping that he will keep Maria entertained for a while." The Major raised his eyebrow at me, and flashed his sardonic smile.

It took three days after that for the Major to retreat back inside Jasper, but this time was different. He started to talk to me more, to treat me differently to the rest, even if he only referred to me as Captain in public.

It was later that month that I met Charlotte and my world grew from two to three. At first she was supposed to be a lay and a meal but as I was taking her, a need to keep her swept over me. I begged Jasper to bite her, and he allowed me mark her too. He was intrigued by her, could feel the difference in our emotions as we coupled together, so he allowed it. Later, she stood out to me in training as her potential grew. She learned all she could to survive and then some. She was able to take down most of the newborns, even groups of two and three with ease. It was only when Jasper put me into the mix against her that we realised there was something about her. Every time I went to attack her, I felt panic and alarm spread through me. Jasper pulled me to the side, and sat me down. "What is going on with you?" He hissed. "What is it about that newborn that is causing you so much alarm?" He stared at me his brow furrowed.

"I don't know, each time I try to attack her I find myself unable to follow through with full force…I am unable to let myself hurt her." I shook my head with lack of understanding.

I started to spend time with her, to see if I could understand what it is about her. I watch her spar against others. When she was paired up with a more proficient fighter, I felt myself getting riled up, my need to protect her from the male. I found myself snarling at him, warning him off. Jasper looked up, and glared across at me, calling out, "Charlotte, come here." She walked over to him, and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She nodded and left the training area. He headed over to me, "Come now Peter, lets spar," and he moved back to make some space. He waited until I attacked and glided out of my way. Again and again, I tried everything I could think of, and still he evaded out of my attack. "Getting closer Peter, focus" I ran at him across the pit, feinting my attack, and as he started to move, I caught his arm throwing him across the space. "Better," he called. "Now, are you ready?" Jasper flew across towards me and rolled, catching my legs and sending me flying. He grabbed both my arms, pulling back slightly, leant forward and nipped on his mark, muttering quietly, "Go to my room and sort out whatever is going on with Charlotte." He raised his voice growling out as he stood, "Now get to my room and I will deal with you later." I raised myself from the ground, and tried to look as if I was heading to be punished as I left the pit to follow his instructions.

Charlotte and I figured out we were mates by the time Jasper returned to his quarters, and judging from his face when he entered the room, he could feel the intense emotions we both were feeling. When I quietly explained what we thought was going on, he instantly had a look of concern flow over his face. "You must hide it from everyone. Here and in Peter's quarters are the only place you can be together, otherwise Maria will find out". Jasper looked me in the eye then held Charlotte's gaze as he explained, "You don't want to know how she treats mated pairs, trust me." Jasper looked seriously at me, and then indicated the bite mark on his bed with his eyes. I drew a shuddering breath in remembrance of that day, and nodded in understanding. We never mentioned what happened to me that day, but every so often I would see Jasper looking at the bite mark on his bed with a pained look in his eye. Once or twice the Major had sent me comfort and remove my pain when I was injured on the battlefield. We would never acknowledge that day of shared pain, but we both honour it in our small ways.

It was coming up to the year mark for several of the newborns and Maria had ordered Jasper to dispose of the yearlings. His list was not overly long, but his face was an empty void when I went to assist him. Throughout the day I felt as if he were closing down more and more, and then I got a stab of knowledge: _Charlotte's name is on the list_. Agony and grief pulled at my heart, my friend and my mate. I lose one to keep the other. Now I understood the look on his face. I escorted the latest one down, talking normally to keep the pretence up, until the young vampire suddenly felt Jasper's hands ripping his head off. I looked over to him, as he dumped the corpse into the fire and he looked up, his face echoing my feelings. "I know you know," he said, as he walked over to me, "That is why I am me, not the Major today." He reached up to my neck and touched me briefly as he allowed his love for me to flow through us both. His pain, grief and loss, and an undercurrent of fear and terror were prevalent. He leaned into my ear, hugging me tightly to him as he said, "Call her down, and run with her across the rivers. Keep moving until you're well away from Maria's territory." Confusion flashed through me as I knew what would happen to my brother.

_I see him starved, emaciated, fully black eyes, hissing and snarling, and then she unchains him. A whirlwind of terror is unleashed on the local population, a ravaging monster flying across the land to the next village feeding and destroying as he goes, Maria's army following in his wake. The monster finally sated retreats and Jasper returns. He looks at the pile of corpses at his feet and falls to his knees in agony, his face in his hands, before he straightens up into the stance that I know as the Major._

I turned to look him in the eyes, my desolation reflected in his. "This will be the time, Brother." My voice cracks, "If you let us go, she will starve you for a long time, and then she will release you. What happens after she releases you will be the trigger that causes the total split. The Major will dominate you until we meet again."

He pulled me into his arms once more, and held me tightly. "But we meet again?"

I nodded seriously. "As if I could leave you here for long. You are my brother."

Jasper smiled once more. "Go fetch her – let's get this over and done with. I am ready for what is to happen to me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I want you to have this, it's the Whitlock seal from my family, the last thing I have of them." He grabbed my hand and pushed it onto my ring finger. "There, you are a Whitlock now. We will never be alone anymore."

I pulled his head to mine, forehead to forehead, "I love you my brother, you hang on here." I run to fetch Charlotte and then Jasper led us out into a route he has planned, and pointed out where to go.

"I will be chasing after you in about 30 minutes, just move as fast as you can in case Maria sends more."

For a final time, Jasper wrapped me in his warmth and love, and I saw Charlotte beam a smile at him before she reached up and touched his face. "Thank you Jasper, Godspeed."

As we ran, I felt his presence close to me once again and a sudden sense of urgency pushing me. I picked up speed, encouraging Charlotte to as well, as I felt him drop behind once more. We kept running and running until I suddenly felt a spike of pain over my heart. "No," I moaned in pain as venom clouded my eyes. "She has him Char, she has him!" My hand clutched over my heart, and I felt the echoes of what must have been multiple bites being inflicted on my sire, my love, my brother. I made one last desperate attempt to soothe him by sending him all my love in the vain hope that it would comfort him as he suffered for letting us escape.

We continued running until we were out of the Southern wars territories, and we found ourselves in a slightly cooler, greener land—.We later found out that it was Montana, and that we had actually run to the north of the US. We found comfort in the differences in the state, and it was the eighteenth day after leaving when I had a moment when I felt total despair for no apparent reason, and then it disappeared as if it never happened. Over the next few years, I would get occasional twinges on various limbs, there and gone again, but nothing more like that until suddenly one day I knew that it was time to fetch the Major out of Maria's clutches. He was finally ready to come home.

I shake myself, trying to pull my mind out of its retrospective mood, confusion nagging in the back of my head. The concern over the knowledge of the Major being active has started to push at my mind and I find myself wondering what he is up to. Out of the blue I know that Jasper is worried, and I see images of Jasper looking like the Major, and then he reverts back to Jasper. I sigh deeply. I can imagine he is worrying himself sick over the Major being active. I reach into my pocket and pull my phone out, creating a text to reassure him that they belong together once more. I look at my phone for a few minutes, and then stuff it into my pocket and head back inside to Charlotte's loving embrace.

A/N I hope you enjoyed seeing a bit of Jasper from Peter's pov, hopefully it has helped build more of a picture of 'who' Jasper truly is. I would really appreciate knowing if you are enjoying the way I am showing you Jasper's life. Until next time, Hissy x


	5. Bella asks questions

A/N My thanks, as always, to the brilliant Hammerhips, my beta from Sparkly Red Pen! I don't know what I would do without her encouragement!

Disclaimer – I am just borrowing the delectable Jasper, luscious Peter, and the Cullens.

JPoV

It's the first day back at school since Alice and I split and I've been dragging my feet, dreading being surrounded by all the emotions—including lust. Now that I'm 'available', I'll have to deal with the increased attention from the children.

Edward's picking up Bella this morning and Alice is going with him so I'm riding with Rose. I grab my backpack and drudge to the BMW, listening to Em's chiding. "Watch out for Lauren. She'll be all over you as soon as the rumour mill hears that you and Alice have split up."

I raise my eyebrow at him."Oh the joys of school!" I mutter, remembering how bad it was when we first started at Forks.

As the car pulls into the school grounds, I feel the oppressive cloud of emotions attack from all sides. I let out a quiet groan and shudder.. I fight to find my calm, shutting my eyes in an attempt to shut out the world while I gather my defenses for the day.

Emmett mutters quietly, "Ok, get your game face on Jasper. Time to face the masses." I take a deep breath steeling myself, open my eyes, and climb out of the car. I take a light breath, tasting the flavours on the air, not wanting any surprises this summer term—unlike last September when Bella joined the school… talk of the devil.

Edward pulls up next to the BMW as Bella turns and smiles at us all, then whispers, "Ready for the craziness and gossip to start?"

My lips twitch in response, and I throw her a wink. "See you all in class," I reply before striding off, ignoring Alice as we had planned. Classes flew by until lunch break. The masses surge towards the lunch hall, sweeping me along in their enthusiasm. I drop into a seat next to Edward, Alice on his other side while we wait for Bella to join us. Rose strides up surrounded by the latest worshipper, who disappear as soon as Emmett arrives. I smile to myself; the fear that was released into their lust filled bodies was amusing—although I can feel myself getting more and more drained as the lunch hour passes. I find myself resting my head on my arms, just listening to the gossip flying around. Apparently 'Alice caught me with…''I caught her…''She dumped me …'

I feel a warm hand rest lightly on my forearm and I glance up and see Bella's concerned face. "Are you doing ok," she asks.

"Yeah, it's just draining the first day back, is all," I mutter. "I could do with a nap." A grin grows on my face as she giggles at my comment. I focus on Bella's emotions, fondness and affection tinged with concern. I glance at Edward, thinking, "And how are you doing Edward?"

Edward's emotions were everywhere, a reaction to the constant stream of thoughts. "Not too bad. The gossip is as expected, not too horrendous."

Edward suddenly starts to tense up, dropping his human act as his rage and possessiveness slowly build. His eyes flash towards me and I throw my calm around him, wrapping him tightly within the emotion. I raise my eyebrow at him, mentally asking, "What's up?"

Edward glances at Bella and speaks at a sub–human level. "Newton and his cronies' filthy minds." I turn my attention to them, reaching out to analyse what was going on. I notice surreptitious glances at Bella, spikes of lust and jealousy causing an involuntary snarl to slip past my lips, gaining glances from my family. Something snaps within me, my own protectiveness rises and I reach out with my gift to manipulate the boys emotions until they start pushing their food away, looking ill.

My face twists into a self-satisfied grin as I look over at Bella and Edward. His demeanor has calmed with the realisation of what I have done. He grins darkly at me, nodding his thanks appreciatively. Bella glances over at Edward and I. "What are you pair up to now?" I shrug nonchalantly, as she continues, "I see the smug smiles. Who've you been making mischief for this time?"

Edward splutters as I say, "Oh nothing much darlin'," with a slight smile. I rise to clear my props as the room starts to empty for afternoon classes.

After seeing Edward's reaction at lunch today, I find myself thinking about how he has been since Phoenix, since he drank his singer's blood. I realise how much interference I had been running, or using Alice to run it. I had persuaded her to spend evenings and nights there on bad days 'to provide the female support she so desperately needed with her mother so far away'—or at least that was the turn of phrase I used. Poor Charlie didn't know what had hit him; Alice took over the bathroom and Bella's room like a whirlwind, raising both of their spirits once more.

It wasn't difficult to keep Bella away from Edward when he started to give into his thirst. Alice had begun to receive visions of him hovering over Bella in her sleep, his dark eyes intensely watching her every breath, her every pulse beat, and she was warning me in advance of the bad days. I've noticed that Ed constantly appears to be stopping Bella doing what she wants. No visiting the Reservation unless Charlie puts his foot down, no filleting fish, no parties with her school friends, and lots of "I know what's best" comments. Last week I spoke to Alice about it, and she agreed with me when I told her I was concerned about Bella. They started having sleep over's, which Edward permitted when Alice played up a female's need for girl only time.

I can feel the irritation and anger festering in Bella, resentment growing slowly day by day. He no longer takes her out on dates. Instead, he tries to keep her shut away in his room, hating it when Em, and even Rose, pay attention to her. If I even talk with her about books or history, our favourite topics, his anger and possessiveness rises.

He wouldn't let Rose tell her full story and forced her to edit her post-change hunt of the rapists. I shake my head; she's the daughter of a Chief of Police and she's heard this sort of story from Charlie himself, even those of a woman looking for revenge following such an assault. I've heard him telling her about the cases he works as I ran my perimeter each evening – Charlie tries to keep her safe by showing her the world through his work. I would bet he gave her the pepper spray that she used on James. She knew it wouldn't harm him, but I bet it screwed up James' sense of smell when she sprayed it in his face. That's another thing… Edward constantly interferes when I try to tell her about myself, even the basics. I would love to tell her about my family, my Peter and Char, but he stops even that. Just because they eat our natural diet, she is scurried out of the house when they visit. It pains me that my friend can't know my brother and his mate. Edward won't even let any of us tell her about vampire society and our laws even though she needs to know about the Volturi. How else can we protect her?

Bpov

Thank heavens for school! Being stuck at home for the past two weeks has been nightmarish. Alice has done her best to help me, but Edward is driving me 'round the bend. His constant hovering—not letting me do anything on my own without his supervision— makes me want to scream. He's even started to tell me what to cook for Charlie, and he keeps interfering when I use a knife!

God help me if I want to go out on my own. I actually caught him following me last time Angela and I went shopping together. He changed in Phoenix—he isn't the same sweet boy I knew before that fight. I wish I knew what happened to cause this change… His constant interference when I try to speak to Carlisle or Jasper about it drives me crazy. They're the only ones who were in the room before I passed out from the pain. My wrist ached so much, I remember Ed kneeling next to me looking at the bite and Jasper standing behind him. Jasper's eyes shined golden as he reached out and held Edwards shoulder…I remember wondering why they weren't black surrounded by all the blood…and then a pain in my wrist flared and everything went dark. I was drawn back to consciousness as I felt cold arms gather me up, hold me close, and a strangely accented voice telling me to sleep well.

My dreams each night since then have been scattered with glimpses of odd images. Edward attacking James and getting thrown across the room like a rag doll. A man who looks like Jasper, but bigger and broader exuding confidence as he stands between James and myself. James attacking him, but everyone apart from Jasper is moving in slow motion. Edward drinking from my wrist, his eyes black and then a growl from behind him. Edward drops my wrist and turns to attack Jasper. Nothing makes sense.

I head out to my truck. Alice promised me she would get me some time for myself tonight. I just have to go over to the Cullen house to achieve it. As I arrived at their house, I notice that the Volvo is missing. Hope shoots through me. Has he really gone out? I pull into my usual space and climb out.

Jpov

The house is quiet except for Esme puttering around in the kitchen. Rose and Em went out "hunting" after school, Carlisle is still at work, and Alice has dragged Ed to Port Angeles to collect some parcels. Bella is supposed to be at home, so why can I hear her truck chugging up the drive?

I turn in my armchair, so I'm facing towards the sofa with my book propped on my knees as I curl on my side. Sometimes if I pretend hard enough, I feel as if I am being held since the sofa cushions conform to my shape so well. I miss being held the most in the depths of the night when the couples have all disappeared to their rooms. Their emotions shout at me as the love and contentment of being with their significant other mocks me. I have no one to just hold me when my mind drags up the nightmares from the past, no one to reassure me that I am no longer there. Sometimes, when I start to lose myself in the worst memories I hold and my emotional state sinks to its darkest state, Peter knows. A text arrives, or when it's truly bad he calls. He doesn't have to say much, and just his mere voice fills me with his warmth and his love... I still can't believe how lucky I am for finding him when I needed someone so desperately. He actually fought to have me, fought against everything and everyone who warned him off…. My Peter, My Brother, My Confidant.

The door opens slowly, Bella's nervousness preceding her. She sticks her head around the corner to see who's around. "Hello Esme, Hi Jasper," she says as she smiles brightly, her subdued emotions becoming happier. "Anyone else in?" she queries.

"Hello sweetie, want a drink?" Esme heads over to the fridge.

Bella shakes her head responding, "Ah no thanks."

Esme nods. "It's just us quiet folk today. Alice dragged Edward to Port Angeles with her, and Rose and Em…Well, they're hunting, apparently…" Esme smiles sheepishly at Bella.

"Actually, I'm glad they're out. I needed to think about… I mean..." Bella's voice falters.

I speak up, "Yes, I know what you mean..." My phone announces a new text. I glance at the phone.

Alice: We will be home at 6:53pm – make sure she is back at her place by 7pm sharp.

A smile spreads over my face. It's only just 4pm now, so there's plenty of time to talk. I feel her curiosity, so I hold up my phone. "Just Alice - she says they will be back at 6:53 precisely. So, do you want to do something until you need to be back home?" I raise my eyebrow and grin.

Bella perks up at the news as if a huge weight has temporarily been lifted from her shoulders. "That would be great Jasper. Could we go and talk somewhere? I need help figuring out something."

I feel hope raise within Bella. This is obviously important to her. "Sure, outside or my study?" She glances over at Esme, radiating caution and anxiety, "If it's a private matter, my study is ideal to speak in since all of the studies are soundproofed."

She visibly relaxes and nods her head. "Thanks Jay, Lead the way." I uncurl myself, feeling quite cat-like in my movements and head upstairs at Bella's pace.

As I open the door to my study, I feel Bella's emotions fluctuate around admiration, happiness, and a brief flush of lust. I smile to myself. There's nothing like a compliment of lust to cheer me up and from such a beautiful friend, too. I feel my chest swell as I draw in her scent, getting myself prepared to be shut in this room with her delectable self. "Come in Bella, make yourself at home," I indicate the sofa as I settle into my arm chair. "What can I do to help you," I ask as she curls into the seat nearest me.

Bella takes a deep breath, "Well, I hope you can…Ever since Phoenix I have been having odd dreams, flashbacks to the studio and…" She pauses, her emotions in a confused mess, "And Edward has been acting odd, and getting worse as time passes." She looks up from her hands, straight into my eyes. "What happened in the studio and why has Edward changed so much?" She asks firmly. Her eyes pierce me as if she can read my soul. The swirling browns of her eyes draw me to her and I find myself starting to lean towards her slightly before she blinks, breaking the hold she had on me. Deep within me, a dark chuckle rings out ..._"So are you going to tell the little one? Or does she already know?" _The Major asks gently.

I ponder briefly on the Major's words, if she is having dreams or flashbacks, she probably saw more than we realised and suppressed it. It's not surprising, considering how Edward has been since then. I nod. "What are you dreaming about?" I ask, hoping that she will answer our thoughts.

She frowns slightly, "Everything was in slow motion. James throws Edward across the room as if he was a ragdoll. You stride past where I am on the floor, but there's something different about you… James starts to move, but you keep between him and I. Then suddenly everything, apart from you, slows down. You appear to shoot across the room and James falls apart…" She shakes her head, confusion clear on her face. "Then, Edward is drinking from my wrist and then attacking you before collapsing to the floor." Her voice falters and eyes drop to her hands once again, as her confusion grows even further. I was surprised at how precise she was, how much her consciousness held onto the details…I thought she had lost consciousness earlier.

"Your dreams are accurate. Somehow you remember what happened even though you were in pain from the bite and your injuries."

I looked at her as I heard her take a deep breath. "But I wasn't Jasper. My pain went away as soon as you entered the room." I blinked in surprise. I thought I only took the edge off the pain, I didn't feel like I was holding venom pain. She continued, "It only returned when I was taken to hospital."

I nod and ruefully smile, "Ah yes, one place I dare not go, I'm afraid." I pause, debating my next question. "Do you know why you had so many blood transfusions?" I had to know if she knew the extent of Ed's folly.

She looked up at me, confusion masking her emotional palette. "Just that I lost a lot of blood. I remember lying in a pool of blood, but didn't think it was that much."

My forehead creases into a frown, as I take a deep breath. I hold out my hand, hoping she will take it for comfort. "Ok, I thought Ed may have told you."

She placed her small hand in mine, "What's wrong Jay? What happened there?"

I close my eyes, picturing the scene before I open them to look directly into Bella's eyes. "Edward was sucking out the venom. I had a hand on his shoulder to help keep him grounded, but he couldn't resist your blood. When Carlisle smelt that it was clean, he told Ed to stop but he wouldn't." I pause, letting it sink in. "Carlisle stepped forward to stop him and Edward snarled at him. Edward had stepped over the line and allowed his beast to take over. So, I had to take action." I drop my eye contact. I was about to reveal details about vampires that she has no idea about. I sigh and look back up at her, "I'm going to explain it from the point of view of a vampire and it will sound horrible to you at first, but I will help you understand."

Her eyes widen as I speak. She thinks about it briefly, and then I feel understanding flow through her. She nods at me, "Ok, go on Jay".

I reach out with my gift, monitoring her emotional state and start to speak. "Edward was leaning over you, holding your wrist to his mouth and snarling at Carlisle. I released his shoulder because the grounding wasn't enough, and stepped around into his view. I deliberately intruded on his "Kill" by getting too close to him. I challenged his right to it using the only language he would understand at that point: the bestial growls and roars that a vampire can produce." Her emotions were spinning, her heart pounding. I allow calm to fill the room, waiting for it to take effect before I carry on. "I pushed him using challenging growls, making out that it was my rightful blood and not his. I pushed his instincts until he dropped your arm and defended your body. He was running purely on vampire instincts which told him that you were his kill and I was threatening that. He lunged at me and before he could reach me, I threw a mixture of emotions at him, incapacitating him enough for Emmett to get him out of there, away from your scent."

I squeeze her hand gently, watching as she works her way through what I had told her. Her emotions jump from concern, horror, and fear, to sudden understanding, and then to confusion. "But how did you resist? They're constantly keeping you away from me, yet you were surrounded by my blood – James had spread it all around that room."

I felt the Major draw himself up straight, duty and honour expanding within me, "You were in my charge, and you were under my protection," I explain, my Texan accent extending words. "I never even noticed it until after Carlisle left the room with you. I told you why back in Phoenix, and I meant it."

She returns the squeeze on my hand and smiles at me, "So, is the change in Edward because he has tasted my blood, his singer's blood?"

I sigh. "I believe so, and he is getting more and more possessive over you, which does indicate that sort of reasoning."

Bella sighs heavily, "I don't know what to do any more. I can't cope with much more of his behaviour. Alice has been a gem, running interference for me and giving me breathing space, but I'm worried. Charlie has started to notice and he has started to get annoyed with Edward's behaviour."

I nod at her. "I'll speak to Carlisle for you. If Charlie gets worried, get him to contact Carlisle at the hospital to discuss it." I glance at the clock, "Its 6.30, would you like me to head back with you? I could be there to help with a "homework" problem?" I use air quotes, making her giggle.

"That would be nice, Jasper. Thanks," she responds. I stand and offer Bella my arm to escort her to her truck, calling out to Esme that I would be back after my hunt. The drive back to Bella's home was in a companionable silence. She was significantly more relaxed and calmer that she had been earlier, obviously the phrase _a problem shared is a problem halved_ worked in this instance.

As we arrive, Charlie is just climbing out of his police car and he smiles as he realises that I'm not Edward. His tension gave way to relief. Obviously Edward's behaviour is causing stress in Charlie as well. Bella disappears into the kitchen, returning with 2 glasses of water and a beer for Charlie—her wicked sense of humour and anticipation flicks through her feelings. I grin to Bella as I raise my glass. I bellow a "cheers" to Charlie and drink a mouthful. I wait until Bella takes a drink and send her a cocktail of my emotional response to drinking. Her face was a picture, the surprise then distaste that she experiences makes me grin.

She swallows her mouthful, grinning back at me. "Come on, best get that homework done." She rises and leads me upstairs, whispering quietly, "Hold on here. Let me go and open my window. Apparently my scent is very strong in there, according to Alice".

She nips ahead and slides the window open. I feel the fresh air billow through the room pushing her scent straight into me. I shudder; the scent is beautiful, making me feel alive. I sigh softly. If only I could be here always, I would be content.

I step into Bella's room and glance around. It is so like Bella, surrounded by her books and a wall covered in photographs around the warmer states—desert scenes and sunsets. In the center there's a montage of pictures of Bella, her mother and her partner, and Charlie. Above her desk is a smaller montage of Forks, and in the center, candid pictures of all of us with a picture Alice took of Bella, Carlisle and Esme. I reach up and touch the photo of me curled in my chair reading, and then notice another one of me in my tree. There is one of Rose working in the garage, Em playing on his console, Alice dancing, Edward at the piano, Esme cooking, Carlisle working in the hospital and studying at his desk, and several at the baseball game.

I look at Bella, who is observing me with a smile on her face, "So you like photography too! I'll have to show you some of mine some time."

"I would love that!" She smiles back at me.

I look around once more. "Your room is just like you." I reach over and shut the window, shaking my head at her thoughtfulness. "You don't need to leave it open. Your scent doesn't bother me in the slightest, it's more comforting than a draw, if you know what I mean." I look at her and make a snap decision. "While I am here, I wanted to share with you a quick version of my history. Ed will be here soon so it will have to be highlights only. One day though, I will tell you it all, I promise."

"Really? I'd love to know more about you," she exclaims. She sits on her bed cross-legged, patting the mattress indicating me to sit down.

I smile ruefully at her as I sit, "It's not a happy story Im afraid."

I take a breath and turn to face Bella. "I was a Confederate soldier escorting womenfolk to Galveston when I was turned. It was 1863, and Maria, a leader of a vampire army in Texas, was after foot solders for her army. She turned me and several others. We were to fight for territory, feeding grounds." I look down at my lap as the hated memories hit me. I swallow sharply, pushing my pain away. Once I was ready to continue, I look up at her. "Life in the army was tough, we trained daily, fighting for our lives. If Maria wasn't happy, she would punish us, starve us, or worse." A shudder ran through my body.

I drew a shaky breath as I fought to calm myself. "I was there until 1955, fighting daily for my life, not knowing that there was a different way to live. Peter, a vampire I turned and eventually freed, came and rescued me. It took me several years to get over the horrors I had seen and was involved with, but eventually I left Peter and his mate Charlotte. I headed to Philadelphia where I met Alice, and she brought me to Carlisle."

Bella had grabbed my hand as I mentioned horrors and held it to her. I look at her and smile a little in gratitude for the comfort. "It took a long time to get used to not fighting any more, but luckily, there's no need to fight over territory in the North. Maria used me and my gift to control the others. She would starve us if we disobeyed or failed her – which was when I realised I could feel everyone's bloodlust. Over the years I could finally control other's bloodlust, but until then anytime someone lost control it would affect me, too. I learned that I had to control all vampires' bloodlust that were near me or I would rampage from the onslaught. I can draw another's lust into myself to control their bloodlust and I've been doing that for Edward ever since he met you. He's losing the battle for control regularly now. The Cullen's have no idea, and I would like to keep it that way. Please …"I look at her, begging with my eyes. "I couldn't handle feeling their guilt if they knew that I was doing that for them."

Her emotions wrap around me, reassuring me as she speaks. "You can trust me Jay. Your secrets are always safe with me." She lifts my hand to her cheek, hugging it to her. Her warmth soaks into me, rushing up my arm and making me feel alive for just a moment. I close my eyes and feel the sensation, locking it away in my mind as a good memory to banish the bad.

I hear her take a breath, as if to speak. I open my eyes, looking into hers, as she asks, "Is that why they're always keeping you away from me - because of your past?"

I smile at her perceptiveness. "Yes, Edward saw my thoughts when I first arrived, when I was still haunted by my past, and that guides his reactions. He doesn't realize that people can change—even vampires." I glance away. "The others listened to him, and my slips over the early years didn't help." I huff quietly to myself. "It's been decades since I slipped, but vampires don't forget so it's hard for them to accept how I have changed. All except for Carlisle – he knows about the bloodlust, he figured it out."

Bella giggles, "That's typical Carlisle!" Her brow furrows, "Is there anything I should know that I haven't been told? Edward stops everyone telling me things about vampires and I get the feeling that I need more information."

"_That's our girl_," The Major crows, "_Tell her to protect her_!" he orders.

I smile. "I was hoping you would ask that question. You need to know how to protect yourself from us." I draw a breath, "Do you understand about our eyes, what it means when they turn black?"

Bella looks directly into my eyes, searching them, before she smiles. "I know they blacken with bloodlust. I saw that with Edward in Biology, and I have seen it as you all get hungry over time, the bruising, the darkening. But no, I have never had it explained properly to me."

I nod at her, "I thought as much. Ok, here's a very quick Vampire lust 101." I grin at her. "Our eyes react to all lusts, not just hunger. By that I mean, anger, hunger, and sexual lust." I pause, letting her understand that. "In battle we are fuelled by our fury, and as you have mentioned, hunger. Both tend to snap black very quickly when triggered by an extreme, usually danger or blood." I quickly think how to broach the delicate topic, "Now sexual lust builds slowly, so usually you will see the darkening as the mood progresses." I glance down as I finish the sentence, "Unless it's my eyes and I am being affected by the rest of the household. I usually try to be out of the house but…" my voice trails off.

I feel Bella's brief amusement and embarrassment at the thought, and then she comments, "You must hate Rose and Em some days…" I glance down at her face. Her cheeks are flushed pink, and her emotions have changed to determination and curiosity. "What should I watch for with everyone. What should I do if Edward's eyes blacken?"

"You must understand that to protect yourself, if his eyes ever start to blacken, you need to get out of the room he is in and to one of us. If I am around, I will feel it rise and start to control his bloodlust. My eyes will darken and eventually turn black. If I'm active, moving around and talking, I'm ok. But if I ever become stone still, get to Carlisle if he's near, or outside into the fresh air. If I'm still, I am struggling to control of myself. Don't let me feel fear, send me calm tranquil feelings, they will help me.

"Your ability to control your emotions around me will be very important. If for any reason I am emotionally losing control or bloodlust is overwhelming me, helping me feel positive emotions could potentially pull me back from the edge. If my brother Peter is here, listen to him. He is the only one, before you, who has ever been able to talk me down from whatever is running through me. He will know what you can do to help me".

I glance out of her window; twinges of Edward's desperate need to be near Bella have started reaching me. "Mmm Edward has just got into Forks and I can feel him. Quickly pass your maths sheet, so you can show him that I helped you with it." I take the sheet and start filling in the answers, copying Bella's handwriting. At least she won't have to do that.

"Thanks Jay, I hate that subject," she comments as I finish with a flourish, putting the pen down. She reaches over and rests her hand on mine. "I really enjoyed this afternoon. Can we do it again some time?"

I beam back at her, feeling her friendly warmth wrap around me once again. "I would love to – do you use instant messenger?"

She nods. "Phoenix rising is my tag."

I smile, "You really do rise out of the fire like a phoenix! "I will find you and send you a message."

As I head away from the house, I pull my phone out and open my IM account and send Phoenix Rising a message:

Texas Cowboy: Sleep well tonight, Little darlin'

Phoenix Rising: Fly through the wind for me!

Texas Cowboy: I am, I am He's close by … See you tomorrow!

Texas Cowboy has logged out.


	6. Creating their Bond

Days blend into each other, as the monotony of our existence is interspersed with school. Now that Bella is back at school, it has become more interesting; trying to anticipate her reactions at the lunch table is far more fun that pretending to eat. Eddie boy and Alice constantly chatter away with her as Rose and Em aim for the longest kiss record, yet again… Classes bore me, it's bad enough that I've lived more history than we're ever taught, or that I was there when history class starts to cover Civil war. The teachers have finally learned not to ask me too many questions, my answers are always too long for what they expect. But finally, there's something at school to keep me diverted for a while.

We've been set a new book to study that compares modern tragedies to Shakespearian and Greek tragedies, and it's actually a book I haven't read for once! I settle down in my favourite chair to start reading with my notebook at the ready to write my first impressions for my homework. Pah, I can just imagine what Peter would say if he saw this… I shake my head and think 'is this what I've become?' As I read each page at human speed to start getting an impression of the style of writing, and I find myself surprised by the story. I'm just coming to the end of the chapter when I become aware of Edward approaching in quite a volatile mood. I frown to myself, wondering why he's like this, as he's just left Bella. I glance up as I realise it's earlier than I thought, and suddenly it comes to me: it's Wednesday – Charlie's night with Bella. I focus on the book as I try to be as invisible in the room as possible. I keep my thoughts focused on the book and school to give Edward a bit of a break.

As he nears the house, his mood shifts slightly. There's a tingle of jealousy as he approaches the gardens where Esme and Carlisle are feeling very content with one another, enjoying the summer sun. I bet that if I were to look, they'd be sitting together, arm in arm, at the hand-carved bench overlooking the roses. I allow myself to bask briefly in their emotional state, enjoying the sense of oneness that I absorb from them. My mind starts to wander trying to remember when I last felt that contented and blissful.

I dredge through my memories, all of my times with Alice, trying to find any that felt that way. None were comparable to the current feelings of Esme and Carlisle. I think further back to my time with Peter and Charlotte. Both created by me although the bond between Charlotte and I isn't anywhere near as strong as that between Peter and I. But then again, the connection between us is stronger than that of a sire and his progeny. The emotional link between us is intense and if I were not already empathic, it would have been too much. It took Peter a great deal of strain before he finally was accustomed to it. An image of the teeth indentations on the metal bedpost flashes through my mind; pain and guilt for his suffering explode from me, until I hear a gasp from the garden and rein it in quickly. Strong, striding footsteps head towards the house, calm and concern rolling towards me as Carlisle enters the room, looking around for me.

"Is everything okay, Jasper?" He says as his eyes flash anxiously. "That was an unusually intense burst of emotion from you. We felt it at the far end of the garden," he looks closely at my face, worry creasing his brow.

I school my features as I look up and quietly respond, "Yes, I apologise for that, I was remembering something from my long distant past. A friend got caught in the backlash of my pain – that's why the guilt. It's something I regret him suffering through still even now, even if he doesn't blame me for it."

My phone beeps, I glance down at it. Peter, of course.

Peter :I wouldn't have it any other way – it tells me I'm yours always – Now STOP with the guilt.

I smile softly at his words, he's right. He's mine, and no one can dispute it. Of all of the hundreds of vampires I have changed, only Peter is an echo of me. He senses me, feels me, and understands me, as I do him. We both shared the horrors of Maria's army and we are both covered by the scars. Then again, all the Whitlocks have their share of battle scars, seen and unseen.

I look back up feeling Carlisle's eyes still on me. "You know that you can talk to me about it Jasper?" He says, concern and love shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know Carlisle, but it's been a long time buried. I don't want to open old wounds too much more than I have already." I reassure him.

Carlisle steps forward resting his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently, "Don't beat yourself up over the past. Let it go so you can move forwards."

I raise my hand and rest it on his, "I know Carlisle, and I do try."I rise, folding my book under my arm, and smile at Carlisle, subtly imbuing him with need and want. "Go and enjoy your time with Esme. I'll be fine. I'm going to distract myself for a while." I slip past him, and head up to my room, throwing myself into my armchair, trying to ignore Carlisle's rush towards the garden and the rise in his libido. I hear Esme's girlish giggles and then a pair of feet running into the distance. I hear a disgusted snarl from Edwards's room, no doubt that he caught a thought or two from Carlisle as they ran off. A grin stretches over my face. It's not often that the parents let their hair down. I reopen my book and attempt to read, all the while, deep inside my mind, a memory starts playing itself; a bittersweet memory.

Peter and I were lounging around in my quarters one evening, bantering about the soldiers: who's doing well and who needed pushing. We had started arguing about how to train a particular lad that was somewhat feeble, but we didn't want Maria to find out. When Maria opened the door and strode into the room glancing about, taking in everything, we shot to our feet. It was too late and I could feel her glee at catching Peter arguing with me. I shot a flash of alarm and concern to Peter, just as I felt his gift kick in as well. Trepidation rolled off Peter; I looked at him, just as Maria called out "Guards, take the Captain to the brig." I averted my gaze and gave Maria all my attention—all the while imbuing Peter with courage and pushing away his fear. I felt him pick himself up mentally before he moved forward when the guards came for him. I let him feel my pride in his actions, knowing firsthand the hell he was in for.

Days passed and she had him locked away in the same room she used when she punished me. I could feel his hunger growing, his loathing, horror,shame,and disgust as she used him; I felt myself sinking to the ground as I remembered what she had done to me in the past, what he was suffering. "_Pull yourself together, Peter needs you now!"_The Major growled out just as I heard a knock at the door.

"Major Sir," a nervous voice called.

"What!" I barked out. The fear from the soldier tickled at my senses.

The nervous voice stuttered briefly, "Err Maria wants you, in the punishment wing." I stood up, smartened my clothes and pulled the door open with speed. The young twerp jumped a mile, which made me chuckle ominously. I marched down to the room, all the while I prepared myself to give Maria the show she was no doubt after.

The lackey opened the door and I entered the room, exuding a hint of terror onto everyone present. Peter was spread eagle on the opposing wall where she had pinned me many a time. I skimmed my eyes over him. He looked drained, but I could still feel his strength hidden deep within him. "Major," she called out. "Just in time to take over for me!" I felt malicious glee from her, and realised that whatever she wanted done as punishment was partly aimed at me as well.

She walked up to him and then ripped his shirt away from his chest and arms. His arms were covered in battle scars, the same as mine, but his chest was relatively unmarked. My eyes scanned over his body and my heart sank. I knew what she would demand…and I was right. Her voice rang out, "Mark him. Pump him full of your venom. Make him learn not to argue with you, to disobey you."

I felt Peter's understanding flow over me. He knew what I would have to do to make her happy and how much I would have to scar him. He had seen the marks she had given to me. His dominant emotions changed. I looked up at him, the emotions strengthening me, his love and trust, which just kept getting stronger and stronger…it gave me an idea, something I would try. I allowed the essence of the Major to fill the room, created an atmosphere of oppression, fear, obedience. I felt everyone start to struggle under the cocktail as I nodded to Maria and stalked towards Peter. His face was reflected the emotions I was flooding the room with. I stared into his eyes and allowed a domineering growl to escape my chest. I grabbed his head with one hand, exposing his neck, while I carefully passed Peter my sorrow and strengthened his courage to endure through the skin to skin contact.

I focused on the room as I felt Maria's eyes on me. Her emotions stirred as she watched me dominate Peter. I ran my nose along his neckline, taking in his scent as I breathed deeply. Maria's stench was all over him which caused a possessive roar to escape my chest. Everyone in the room was shaking with fear in reaction to my roar. I dropped Peter's head as I turned and snarled at the room, ensuring everyone stayed as far from me as possible.

Maria was watching avidly from the doorway, her eyes taking in Peter's outward reactions. I turned my attention back to him as I moved my hand towards his neck, watching how he submitted to me as I got close. My hand gently stroked his neckline heading towards his chest. I released his head and neck and ran my hand down his chest, towards his heart. My hand splayed across it, palm flat on his chest. My eyes locked with his, as I growled domineeringly at him, and carefully sent my apology to him for what I was about to do. I saw his eyes react briefly, and then I felt his courage build.

I bent my head down slightly, his elevated position on the wall was the perfect height for how I wanted him. I placed both my hands on his shoulders and I grasped them tightly as a warning that I was about to begin, and then I struck. I bit into his chest directly above his heart. I felt the pain flair within him and he cried out only once, allowing only whimpers to escape from then onwards.

My heart ached at the pain I was putting him through and the knowledge of what had to do next was far worse. I felt my venom start to flow as Peter's whimpers got stronger and stronger. My venom touched the outside of the wound. I had yet to push the venom into him and I knew just how much pain that caused since I've felt it. I did the only thing I could think of to protect him from the pain: I started to let him feel the hidden emotions I had for him, the ones that I would never have dared admit out loud for fear of Maria's retribution. I started to fill him with all the brotherly love that I held for him, my want and need to care for him, to ensure his safety, the love I have hidden since we first spent that night and day away when he was so young. I felt the shock from Peter at my admission and his brotherly love flowed back to me in reply. His whimpers became more pronounced as I pumped more venom into him. Then a cry escaped, sounding tormented as if he were in agony, but I knew differently. I felt the truth of the emotions and the whimpers were hidden cries of acknowledgement of our shared love – the effect of feeling love after all these years in this horror we survived in. I flooded his senses with my emotions for him, overloading him so much that the physical pain I was inflicting was superseded by the overwhelming love that was almost too much to bear.

I heard Maria shuffling her feet and I felt her pleasure at seeing Peter in such torment. It reminded me to up the fear cocktail to include pain each time he made a noise. More pain filled the room just as if it were my pain escaping as I did this terrible work. The pain never reached Peter and I as we were wrapped in our cocoon of shared emotions.

The Major rose up within me and took over the lashing of pain I was giving the room, finally able to strike back at his tormentor for all the pain and suffering she had done to us. His pleasure in the retribution grew with each lash of pain he gave out and caused an unnoticed awakening. The beast, Rage, stirred. Drawn by the onslaught of emotions being thrown around - the pleasure of finally admitting my feeling for Peter, to Peter, the pain and sorrow for adding another mark to him, such a cruel mark that triggered a greater threat. I finally felt my beast rise, too late to do anything about it. He was lured by the emotional storm I had wrapped around us. Words leaked through in my head, the haze I was currently wrapped in, through each whimper and cry I felt...**You belong to ME; you remember for me, you fight for me!** With each push of the venom, my beast muttered these words, reminding me of the words I said before I changed Peter.

I felt myself release the bite, and I licked it closed to keep the venom in it as my beast took over fully. Rage turned to the room, roared out his anger, and lashed out with our gift in his fury. Vampires fell over holding their heads as Maria staggered out of the door, desperately trying to get away from the base emotions that flew round the room. Rage turned back to Peter, all the while issuing wild snarls whenever someone came near the room. He reached down and ripped the leg restraints from him and then reached up and did the same to the arm restraints. Peter started to slide to the ground but Rage caught him gently in our arms and hoisted Peter over our shoulder. Rage kicked the door open and strode to our quarters, people scattering as soon as they felt his approach.

Maria appeared at the end of the corridor, "Where do you think you are taking him?" She demanded. Rage's snarls become a roar, she was blocking his path.

"**I WANT more,**" I snarled at her, my face twisted into a malicious glare. I started to advance towards her as Peter's pain filled whimpers became louder the longer he was over my shoulder—since my shoulder was digging into the wound. I started to move forward, pushed fear and pain into Maria. A twisted delight ran through me as I saw her suffer for once. I snarled out, "**Go,**" and as I pushed all the remembered pain she has caused us to feel into her, her body flinched. "**Still here…perhaps I will play with you too?**" Terror ran through her and her eyes widened as I stepped forward. She turned and staggered away as she cried out in pain, her fear palatable.

I pushed the door open, and sent a final roar into the corridor before I slammed the door shut. I lowered Peter onto my bed, ripped what was left of his shirt from his body, and then pulled my own off and threw it across the room. Peter's eyes followed my movements as he listened to my continuous growls and watched my feral pacing. I reached the door and locked it, throwing out vicious snarls as I turned the key. I turned to Peter, prowled towards him—my movements truly that of my beast, Rage. There was nothing left of Jasper or the Major now.

**I made you, MINE!**

I continued to pace back and forth, possessive growls rolling around the room.

**Obey me!**

**Battle for me!**

**MINE!**

Rage repeated the sentences almost under his breath, all the while he moved closer and closer to Peter. Peter's eyes followed my every move. He slowly moved his arms away from his sides and rolled them so his palms faced up. Peter tilted his head, exposed his neck, and showed me how much he trusted me—trusted even my beast—as he offered himself to me in total submission, supine on my bed. Peter's trust and love with an undercurrent of knowledge and understanding filled me. As Rage luxuriated in the dominance over Peter, he wanted and needed to possess Peter more and the necessity spiraled out of control. My desire to mark Peter again rose, unbidden by anything except for Rage's response to Peter's submission. The Major wanted the bond complete and Jay needed the physical show of affection to be permanently visible on our body, an unquestionable reminder of this trial.

We reached out to touch his chest, our vicious bite had ripped his chest open. On seeing how dreadful the damage was– almost as bad as the one inflicted by Maria on ourselves—our head turned in HER direction and we growled a hate-filled bellow. We dropped onto our bed next to him, kneeled down and leaned over the supine Peter. Our nose ran over his neck, our scent so strong in him now. We moved to his chest and the growls lessened to a rumble as Rage reverted to instinct and licked the wound. Peter screamed out, unprepared for the further pain of the healing. We reached up and touched his face gently, soothed him. "**Must do this,**" Rage rumbled and dropped our head to his chest once again as we continued to lick the wound gently. We reached over him and down the side of the bed to the stash, the daily bottle of blood that Peter had ordered to be put there each morning for emergencies. We removed the cork and held it to his mouth. "**Drink,**" we growled softly, chuckling at Peter's shocked reaction. He swallowed the blood down hungrily and caught every drop as the bottle drained into his mouth. Once the bottle was empty we threw it across the room and smashed it against the wall. Rage ran our eyes and hands over Peter, taking in every small detail: the damage she had done and the pain she had inflicted. Constant growls were punctuated by snarls whenever a new wound was spotted. Emotions flew around the room, a veritable cocktail of incandescent fury. "**How dare she!"** Rage rumbled quietly and then looked Peter in the eye with determination, the fury in the room suddenly gone. "**Finish now.**" We leaned down over Peter, grabbed his hands in ours, and we felt his shock at the speed of the action as it dissipated into willingness. We pushed them roughly up the bed to either side of his head, his chest was now trapped underneath ours, his arms held by our forearms and our head hovered over his as we looked directly into his eyes—our black eyes reflecting back in his slowly darkening eyes.

"**FEEL,**" We commanded Peter as we started to flood his body with our feelings towards him: the sorrow, anguish, pain, need, want, joy, wonder, happiness, fear, love, all my love. As we did this we opened up our senses to feel his responses: the joy, pleasure, sorrow, pain, awe, love. We rested our cheek against Peters and we rejoiced at the physical contact.

We heard footsteps, so Rage raised our head and growled domineeringly towards the door. Terror ripped through the vampire as they ran back down the corridor. Our growl settled down into a low level rumble as we looked back down at Peter and felt his trust wash over us. We lowered our head to his neck and licked his sire's mark, rejoicing that we made him. Rage's growl dropped to that of desire, Peter's emotions screamed WANT and NEED. "**What do you want?"** We growled lowly, our desire to take him, to own him, to bite him once again grew rapidly.

Peter looked directly in our eyes, "Do it because you want to, my sire, not because of an order. I can feel you're longing to do it…possess me like no one else ever will."

Something clicked within me. I felt myself drawn to the front alongside Rage and the Major. We pulled together, feeling complete as we roared our response and then lowered our head towards his neck. "**Our Peter,**" we softly growled into his neck as we took a final lick before we flooded our joy into him. He cried out in bliss so we nuzzled him briefly and then sank our teeth into him while we filled Peter full of our affection, our brotherly love, our desire to protect, comfort,and care for him. As our teeth broke his skin, we felt Peter's brief surprise and then ecstatic joy tempered by a desire to protect and love. We released his arms and snaked ours under his head and body. We lifted ourselves upright with him across our body still attached to his neck, and then we pushed our shoulder towards his face. Offering, wanting him to mark us, and _needing_ him to mark us. We placed gentle pressure on the back of his head and encouraged it to move to our neck, to take the bite we wanted. We started to let him feel our want, need, desire, hope, anticipation and our deep unending trust. Peter tensed briefly, his astonishment, amazement, honour, and tenderness flowed into us. We felt his nose as it ran along our neckline and then we felt his tongue caressing as it followed the same path. His arms wrapped around us, one hand finding its way into our hair to stroke it gently. The feel of his breath on our neck changed; his head angled towards the place where the neck connects to the shoulder and his tongue licked briefly. Then we felt his teeth gently take position. His jaw tightened as he bit gently into our neck; we inhaled deeply as his teeth sank to their depth as the pleasure and pain of the bite started to overtake our senses. And then, ecstasy rushed through us as his venom started pulse into us as ours coursed through him. Our muscles spasmed and I pulled Peter closer to me. I held on for dear life as I felt his emotional landscape push into me and I sent ours looping back into him.

And then something changed.

Something profound…

Our mind space, where we three existed, shifted. It grew bigger and we became aware of another presence. Shock flew between Peter and Us. Jasper spoke in the silence of our mind space, "Peter, is it truly you?"

A subdued voice that sounded like Peter answered, "Oh Jay!"His voice sounded awed.

I felt Rage rumble happily, "**Our Peter!**"

There was a sense of a withering sigh, and an infinitely patient voice sounded, "_Yes Rage, Jay, It's our Peter – now settle down and let the poor man think._" The Major's Texan drawl continued, "_Welcome to our mindspace Peter, now you know just how diverse we truly are._"Rage's happy growling rumbles continued, and they sounded like a continuous roll of thunder in the background.

"Well, I am stuck for words…how did this happen?"Peter asked.

Rage answered as if it were a matter of fact, "**Simple! You're part of me. You belong!"**

Jay sighed, "I suppose it is that simple to you Rage."

The Major chuckled, _"There must be a reason for it. It will make things easier to plan around Maria if we can replicate it."_

Peter continued, sounding subdued. "Well, we will have to try that later on then. I don't want to try and move quite yet in case we can never repeat it…if that is okay with you guys." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I would rather I have a chance to be with y'all together for once."

Arms tightened around Peter's body, giving him the comfort he so desperately needed. All the while, our bodies continued forging the bond as the venom coursed, the ecstasy filling us both. Eventually I started to see white and I felt lightheaded, "Oh god - Major, take over! I can't hold on any more." Jay's consciousness wavered and then just disappeared, and then Peter's consciousness started to slip away.

Strength surged within our body as the Major stepped front and center. His soft mental voice drawled,_"Peter..."_ No response apart from a burst of affection at hearing the voice. "_Peter, we have to release the bite before I lose consciousness … PETE!" _My teeth released their claim on Peter's neck, and I gently licked the wound. Our bodies were still caught in the waves of shared emotion as I laid Peter back slowly. I felt his teeth part as they gently released us and his tongue instinctively cared for the bite. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to my chest as I felt his consciousness wavering."_Rest Peter, I will keep you safe,_" the Major promised as he stroked his hair.

I closed my eyes, as I remembered the amazing feel of Peter joining with us. It took several tries until we figured out that he could only be with us during a bonding bite, and that was a problem. Hours passed in my room that day while we were locked together in the bond, even though it felt like minutes. In the end we only shared our bond several times before Peter left the camp. Once I rejoined them, Charlotte was very understanding and allowed us to reconnect regularly until I left with Alice. It's been years since we've had a chance to reconnect and it's beginning to show. The level of stress and need is getting strong now. Emotions are dragging me down too easily. Hunting isn't holding it off much anymore. I shake myself mentally for dwelling on the past. I look around the room, glancing at all the pictures I have of Peter, Char, and the other Whitlock's, remembering each occasion.

I laugh to myself as I look at the picture of Peter and Char baring their necks. They're showing off their mating bites, reminding me of the debate Peter and I had regarding a mating bond. If the mated pair shared a bite would it would be the same as our bond. It's the one thing he's never told me about… I'll have to wait and find out myself, he said. I growl softly in exasperation knowing he's right, as always.

I swear to myself, Edward must have caught my reminiscing on mating. The piano is sounding out from downstairs, again with Bella's Lullaby. I roll my eyes as I focus, pulling up my Eddie wall to stop him hearing any more thoughts. I wonder what he heard that set him off like that. I reach out to sense the emotions coming off him: longing, jealousy, want, need, and an undertone of anger. Perhaps aimed at Charlie for keeping them apart? Jealousy...perhaps in reaction to the memories of Peter and Char's mating? Does he doubt his mating with Bella? I start to carefully dig deeper, subtly looking for the signs of being mated. I search for the dull ache that plagues Esme while Carlisle is at Forks General each day, or the ache I felt from Peter when Charlotte is away. Where is it? I glance out the window noticing that dawn is starting to grace the skies. Good grief, what's going on with me? I'm losing hours in my memories. Perhaps Bella is close enough to stave off the ache? But she's only human… would he even feel the mating?

My mind abuzz with these thoughts, I jump out the window, heading out to hunt before it's time for the personal torture named 'school'.


	7. The Major's Order

Disclaimer: SM owns the characters - I am just playing with them for a while

A/N: I would like the thank Hammerhips for all her wonderful Beta work over the past seven chapters. This is the last chapter she has worked on, and I have added extra after her viewing – so any mistakes are mine.

.

.

Day after day, school carries on and summer break becomes closer…I'm dreading the monotony of the break with nothing to distract me or to keep my mind if I hate being at schoolat least it diverts my mind.

Edward's mood is slowly becoming blacker and blacker; he'seven snapping at Alice. Edward is constantly at Bella's side, telling her what to do and what to wear, and treating her like a child. I have felt her frustration levels rising until today; he's pushed her buttons once too many times. I feel her anger rising, and look up towards Edward's room, waiting…_waiting_**…waiting**. I have been anticipating something happening for a while and finally it's come to a head. Concern… _Anticipation_… **Jubilance**.

"You are _not_ my father! Only Charlie has the right to tell me what I may or may not do," Bella yells as she strides out of his room, slamming the door in his face. She is shaking with rage as she marches down the stairs toward me.

Edward appears at the top of the stair case, "Bella, don't go." He begs, his hand reaching out to her.

She snaps back, "I've had it with you today so I'm off to see Charlie. Don't bother coming over tonight – I'm going to be busy."

My hands quiver with the rage that is pulsing through Bella, and I realise Edward is also enraged. I dart over to Bella and put myself between her and Edward as I try to dig up an ounce of calm to counter their tempers before the anger rampant in the pair of them pushes me over the edge as well. Footsteps approach from behind me and I pull in a scenting breath. It's Carlisle, thank heavens. I reach out and grab hold of his calm which provides me with a source to balance my emotional self before I start to reduce Edward's temper. Carlisle enters the room taking stock of the scene before him, and rapidly moves next to me to block Edward's view of Bella entirely.

Edward keeps glancing between Carlisle and I, as we shield Bella from his view, his eyes darken as he realises we are there to prevent him getting to Bella. Carlisle starts to pacify Edward, talking calmly to him, guiding him away from Bella, as he indicates for me to remove Bella from the situation. I extend my hand and gently clasp hers as I guide her out of the door, keeping myself between her and the threat. "Can I give you a lift somewhere?" I ask. As soon as I touch her hand, I feel the warmth start enveloping me, changing my mood and calming my heightened ire.

"Nope, but would you mind coming with me in my truck? Let me know when we are out of range?" Intrigued, I get in the passenger side and she starts to drive carefully down the drive. When we reach a safe distance from the house I let her know. "I'm heading to La Push Community Center, so let me know when we reach the treaty line. I don't want to stir up the pack tonight as well." She hesitates and then continues,"Can you keep a secret from Edward?" She looks at me, biting her lip.

I grin cheekily at her "Oh yeah darlin', I have plenty."

Bella looks impishly at me and says,"Every Wednesday I attend the police training center at Port Angeles…" Her voice trails off. "I've trained with them since I arrived here and before in Phoenix, with the force down there… as a favour to the Forks Police chief." She raises an eyebrow at me as she continues. "I've just completed my instructor's qualification in unarmed combat."

I was stunned, and then I remembered Phoenix. She shouldn't have survived the beating James gave her. I raise my eyebrow back at her and just ask, "Phoenix?"

"I may _appear_ clumsy, but it's mostly when I am being fussed over. Edward makes me lose my confidence in myself – I don't know how it happens..." She shakes her head, "It doesn't make sense – I've trained since I was five in a variety of martial art forms. Dad used to use me to bring a little humility to each new class from Seattle." She shrugs her shoulders, "Anyway, not many of the others can fight me but there is always a few down at the community center each evening. They help me deal with my frustration with Edward in a controlled manner. I used Yoga as my excuse the other day but it's actually how I clear my mind as I prepare to fight."

I look at Bella with admiration, "Would you show me at some point?Perhaps I can show you some techniques that will aid you should you decide to fight a vampire again." I say raising my eyebrow enticingly, "There isn't much you can do to harm us, but I can at least show you how to avoid standard attacks and what to look out for to preempt an attack to gain you time

I am suddenly hit with overwhelming happiness. "Really, you would teach me?" Bella exclaimed.

"Of course. I'd be honoured to assist in aiding you." I look up, and sigh, "I best get out here Bella darlin'!" As she pulls over I open the door and swing out, "Have a fun evening!" As I touch the rim of my imaginary cowboy hat I say, "And don't be concerned about him turning up tonight. Alice and I will be close by your home to ensure you get the break you want!"

Her gratitude and relief rolls over me as she speaks up, "Thank you Jay. I'll sleep well tonight knowing you're there."The warmth of her reply is almost physical

I climb down from the truck and watch as she drives onto the reservation, reassured that for a while at least, she is protected by the treaty. I run back to her house and climb into a large tree just inside the tree line. I find a perfect branch two thirds of the way upthat'ssheltered by the branch above and broad enough for me to relax on. I lay back, looking at the sky as my thoughts drift over all the new information I've learned tonight.

Alice had hinted at something special about Bella but I never would've guessed that our clumsy friend was faking it, that she was more like me than she realises. I start pulling up my knowledge of current martial arts to try and figure out which ones she practices and to figure out how she could use her knowledge and ability to combat a vampire, to allow me time to get to her side to protect her. I consider the fighting styles I have witnessed in battle and in territory attacks since I left the south and realise that it all boils down to the same thing—no vampire will _ever_ expect a human to be able to dodge an attack or to be able to fight off our mesmerising looks. But then again, no vampire would expect her to still be alive with that bite mark on her arm. If she was being targeted she needs to be able to fight off our hunting charisma…

I feel my anger thought of her being attacked again stirs a fury within me that I haven't felt in years. My fingers clench into fists, chips of bark are crushed in my palms as my fingers dig into the branch. _That_ is it. I leap down from my branch, undo the buttons on my shirt, and bare my neck and chest to the air. Tree by tree I mark the territory with the scratches that signify Whitlock, adding my scent, and some of my venom to the scratches. I create a wide territory into my already marked area, but ensuring the house it marked as _mine_. Each supporting pillar of the porch is scented and marked, adding to the multiple Cullen scents already present. "No vampire would willingly cross a Whitlock territory…_" _I growl out.

The Major snarls to me, _"More the fool for them if they do. We always defend our land…Even against the Volturi!" _His burning fury at the prospect of Little One being hurt escalates further as we consider the risks to her, the Law, and her knowledge of our world. Our anxiety flairs—she should be dead or turned under the law. A spiral of worry, fretfulness, and anxiety starts to spin until I feel his strength take hold of me, wrap around me. It's security, safety… I feel my consciousness being pushed deeper within the Major, barely aware of him pulling out my mobile.

Maj. PoV

I push myself to the surface fully, the release of being absolutely in control almost overwhelming for a brief moment, before I wrap Jay deep enough within myself to keep him unaware and to stop his out of control emotions running loose. I pull out the mobile phone and pause briefly as I plan my actions.

I quickly dial Peter's number and wait for him to answer.

"Hey Jay, how are you brother?" Peter's smiling voice answers.

"_As well as I can be, Brother,_" I drawl, listening to Peter's reactions at hearing my voice. I smile at the sharp intake of breath and the sound of swift movement becoming stationary.

"Major, sir, is everything all right?" I feel a flick of concern wash over me from Peter as his worry raises further.

"_Peter, I have added Forks to our territory, in particular Isabella Swan's residence and the surrounding land. I want her to receive our coven crest and to be added officially. She is marked by a vampire." _A snarl slips out at the memory of the bite on her wrist._ "She needs our coven's protection or she will never survive."_ I debate on what else is needed. "_Jay has noticed something odd about Edward's relationship with her but he isn't sure... But I am. Edward isn't mated to her—he isn't feeling the pull and she isn't feeling it either. I remember Char and your first meeting; Char felt it immediately, as a human, as did you. We just didn't understand what it was then."_ I pause, drawing a breath, and then I give the order, "_Protect the Coven Peter. Do what you must!_"

"Yes,Major." Peter's voice sounds joyful. "I'll do what I must! Thank you!"

I shake my head to myself, "_You've been waiting for that order, haven't you?"_ A smile spreads over my face.

Peter chuckles, "Only for a decade or five, Sir. It's how I knew we would survive the army. I saw you giving that order with your hand to your ear, striding back and forth in a forest looking so carefree compared to back then – I just knew…"

I was speechless. His gift is amazing—but to be holding on for five decades. Love swelled up in me until I was fit to burst and I said, "_Thank you Brother._" I pushed the feeling to him and I heard his gasp. My smile grew, "_Peter, Jay isn't aware of this conversation. I will let him remember when he needs the information but that won't be for a while. He is still feeling the loss of Alice from his life, trying to patch that hole…"_

Peter responds, "OK Major, I will keep it quiet until situation demands it. Until next time Brother!"

"_Thanks Peter - we will speak soon." _I press the end call button and tuck the phone into my pocket. I look over towards Isabella's home and I can't resist it any longer. I stride over to the back porch and sit down against the wall breathing Charlie's and Isabella's scent in, luxuriating in the sensations of contentment her scent brings me—brings all three of us.

The evening passes calmly and slowly, '_I have put the wheels are in motion and all I have to do is wait, I am good at waiting_,' I smirk to myself. I start to sense Jay becoming active once more. His emotional state is balanced, relaxed, and calm.

Jay's presence moves closer to the surface as he starts to become aware of where we are and what we are breathing. "Ah how I do love her scent – it makes me so relaxed, so centred. Do you feel it too, Major?"

A smile spreads over my face, "_Yes, Jay. It's just so right, isn't it? It feels so good to just sit here and relax_." I sigh, "_I suppose we should start heading into the tree again. I can hear Charlie's car heading this way_." I stand up and make my way to the tree I have adopted, leaping up to my branch. I look over the mess Jay made of it and make my way over, smoothing out the marks and turning them into carvings. As I finish carving, I let go of my hold over the body, allowing Jay to slip back into his place.

PPoV.

I stand there looking at my phone in disbelief. After so many decades, I finally hear the reason for the order—Isabella. A smile breaks across my face. _Brunette … I wonder if she's the same one?_ They did combine to protect her… I wonder what the Major isn't telling me. I stride across to the table and pull out the Whitlock letterhead and my ink pen. Two letters I think.

As I start writing the first, Char walks over and tosses the newspaper on the table. "Have you seen the headlines? I think you and I need to go hunting tonight!"

I look up, taking in the main story, and then glance at the date. I shake my head – exactly as I saw it, it's all starting to come together. I guess I best wrap the gift. "Ok Char, I need to write these letters first." She glances at the table and notices the salutation I had already written and giggles.

"Are you ever going to give him a break?" Char asked. "Personnel Department?" She shakes her head in incredulity.

"It's better than Complaints Department!" I snigger, remembering the last letter I addressed to Marcus.

I prepare my ink pen cleaning the nib, ensuring the ink flows freely and start to craft the letter, taking the time to ensure that each letter is perfectly formed. Once it is complete, I allow the ink to dry while I dig out his business card and a spare disposable mobile phone knowing that he never carries one himself, I grin to myself, it's a standing joke between us that he is never contactable except via the main switchboard – which I refuse to use… never know which nosy vampire will be listening in. Pfft. I box them up into a parcel and seal the letter using wax. I wrap the letter and box with brown paper and affix the packing label, placing the parcel to one side while I compose my letter to Isabella.

I introduce myself, Charlotte, and the coven to her on behalf of the Major. I skim over certain vital details such as his connection to Jasper. That is _his _story to tell… and I ask her to accept a method of communication with us, my old mobile. I include our Coven Crest and explain why it is so important that she wears it. I sign it off "_In Duty and __Honour__"—_the Major's words which we have all adopted to honour him, especially when he is not with us.

I slip into the study and quickly search for Chief Swan's address. Personal details are always accessible if you know where to look. I lift the jewellery box from my drawer and briefly open it. The Major's scent washes over me making my senses tingle and come alive. I smile to myself - it's perfect for my needs. I close the box and slip it into the box containing my old mobile—it's been programmed with the Coven's numbers.I also include pictures of all of us for Isabella so she will know us on sight… The letter is placed on top, the parcel wrapped, and the label is stuck on. I glance out the window—plenty of time to get to the courier office before closing.

"Char, are you ready?" I holler as I head out to the truck with my parcels.


	8. Peter visits Florence

Disclaimer: This is my story, but I thank Ms Meyers for creating the characters and settings for me to play around with.

Unbeta'd so please be kind

30th July, Volturi Castle, Italy.

MVPoV

There was a gentle knock at the door, I raise my head slowly from the treatise I was studying, letting the last words soak in, "Come." I call out a little door opens and Demitri slips into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Master Marcus, a courier delivery for you" Demitri announces with a respectful nod, placing a courier parcel on my desk. "For your personal attention, no less" he adds with a grin.

Bringing my eyes to focus, I see the box is no bigger than a large hard back book, with a taped shipping label in bold black print, addressed to the corporate front of the Volturi, Personnel Director, Marcus Volturi. My lips twitch into a smile as I carefully unwrap the parcel. From inside the outer packaging a letter falls to my desk. I set the box aside and pick up the letter, examining the paper quality and admiring the fine penmanship in an old copperplate script.

I lift it up to my nose, deeply drawing in the residual scent, apples and cinnamon waft up sparking a recollection of the aroma. Dark blond curls, serious soldier…. I shake my head briefly. My fingers run across the thick quality vellum, perfect for ink work. Whoever wrote this cares about his presentation I mull as I turn the letter, and see the wax seal. I laugh to myself, the brief memory was correct, Captain Peter Whitlock, a stickler for presentation and order when on official business, not quite so when at ease.

I break the seal and unfold the letter, as expected the Whitlock Coven letter head, and below, more of Peter's wonderful handwriting.

_July 27__h_

_Dear Master Marcus_

_I would like to request a private meeting with yourself, as soon as you are able to attend my position. Demitri knows me well enough to find me, and would be welcomed alongside you._

_I apologise for not coming to you, but I need to keep this between ourselves, until you hear my request._

_Yours, in duty and honour _

_Peter Whitlock_

Demitri's PoV

Marcus places the letter on his desk, leaning his chin on his fist, and thinking. "Demitri, where is Peter Whitlock?" he asks, my eyebrows rise in surprise and then I settle down and focus my thoughts on Peter, digging within me to attune to his physical presence.

My body starts to unconsciously turn gradually, focusing in on his position, "He is in Europe, perhaps even Italy…" my voice tails off, and I raise a finger as I begin to get a fuller sense of him and his environment. "Ah Florence, he's in the Uffizi art museum." I relax my senses, bringing my focus back into the room, and regarding my master, waiting for orders.

"Good, wait for me here, and this conversation is not to be repeated, am I clear?" He orders sharply. Marcus rises and burns the letter in the fireplace, he opens the box and a smile crosses his face as he pulls out his business card and a mobile phone. "He knows me so well." Marcus slips into his private rooms and returns shortly in the most casual clothes I have ever seen him in, jeans, a dark shirt and boots, with his hair pulled back into a leather clasp. "Come, lets slip out of here quietly, I don't want to answer any queries just yet. Marcus pulls on a black guard's cloak, matching my own, and stuffs his wallet, mobile, and business cards into his pockets.

He leads me down to the garage entrance, and as we enter I grab my keys from the hook, "Come let's take my car" I suggest. The indicator lights flash as I unlock the car, I have long ago disabled the accompanying irritating sound, and we climb in.

Marcus' pov

The country roads fly past, but I take no notice, my mind is too busy thinking of the last time I saw Peter, with his mate, Charlotte and his sire, the Major, who looked like he was still in that hell hole of Maria's army, not three years free of it. The bonds between Peter and Charlotte shone bright white, the colour of a mating bond, and the bond between the Major and Peter was equally intense -but tri-coloured, the purple of the Sire bond twisted around another bond of bright white and gold. Their bond is the only time I have seen white and gold mixed together, yellows to gold usually represent a family connection, the closer to gold the stronger the connection and the only time I see white is between mates … I know the pair of them feel like brothers to each other, but the intensity of the colours, suggests a far deeper bond between them – something happened to them during the war that forged this unique pairing. Charlotte and the Major exhibit the typical bonds for Sire and progeny as well as a deep friendship, and I could see no pain from Charlotte at the relationship between Peter and the Major, she fully accepts their connection and loves them both for it.

My recollections continue, I had been into the South once again, checking up on the Covens status' ensuring no new warlords had risen to take Maria's place. Her old territory had the tracks of several nomadic covens, but nothing of concerning size or aggression levels. It was as we leaving Texas, that I felt the urge to trace the Major. After the kindness he had showed me when he pulled me out of my grief, I wanted to repay the favour. I asked Demetri hone in on him, and we tracked him down to a cottage off the beaten track. As we had approached along the track leading to the house, we heard a very familiar warning growl ring out, smiles spread over our faces, as the rest of the guard fell into protective positions around me. Demetri shook his head, looking at the guard, and then turns towards the left flank, "Evening Major, good to hear you again!" he looked up into the treetops, "Fancy coming down? We have the evening spare and thought it would be good to catch up again?"

A laugh rang out from my right, "Ho! Major … you played with these fella's before?" as a dark blond haired Major lookalike appeared from the tree line.

A dry chuckle rang out from the treetop, "Careful Peter, you don't want to play games with Dem and Marcus." Leaves rustle as a body comes dropping down and lands gracefully in front of me; "Evenin' Marcus, fancy seein' you here!" the Major's strong Texan accent drawls. The guard move as one as the Major's presence startles them into attack positions. Instantly, calmness overtakes us all, the guard dropping their positions, looking positively unworried by the fierce soldier in front of them.

I speak up, "Stand down guard, take rest here. Demitri, join me?" I walk forward towards the Major, my hand outstretched towards him. "It's good to see you again, my friend. When Demitri sensed you nearby, I had to come and see you once more."

The Major stepped forward, taking my hand and pulling me into a brief hug. "It's mighty fine to see you too," he replies, turning towards the tree line, "Peter, Charlotte come and meet a pair of friends I made on the battle field."

As I turned towards Peter, his mate Charlotte stepped into the light, smiling, "I never thought I would meet one of the Brother's, and the guard – the Major told us of meeting you." I smiled at her, and then turned to the Major, settling on the grass next to him.

"Finally I understand what I didn't before" my eyes flicking between Peter and the Major, "I am glad to see your bond fully repaired once again – I was deeply concerned for you when we last met, I could see the distance, the strain it was under …" My voice trailed off as I saw the change coming over the Major, something I had never seen before. His eyes losing the black that we associate with the Major, his military stance dropping, the aggressive powerful presence receding until just a pale comparison.

Peter speaks up, grinning at Demitri and I, "It's amazing to see for the first time, isn't it" he chuckles, "Marcus, I would like to introduce my sire, Jasper Whitlock, Jasper … Marcus and Demitri of the Volturi."

I bite back my surprise at Peter's comments, as Jasper rolls his eyes at Peter, and turns to me, "He loves to be dramatic occasionally – Nice to meet you face to face Marcus, the Major's memories of your meeting and later conversations were illuminating." Jasper watches as both Demetri and I are stunned at his comments, "Let me explain…"

….….

DPoV

As we arrive in Florence and I start negotiating the tight streets, Marcus' soft voice startles me, "Is Charlotte here?"

I briefly sense the area, "No Master, Charlotte isn't, but Garrett is near, probably shadowing Peter, whether he knows it or not is a different matter entirely … You know how good Garrett is if he doesn't want to be seen or sensed in anyway."

Marcus snorts, "Probably the only man I've seen you have problems finding. I remember the time you were playing hide and seek with him, and each time you caught up with him his scent was already decaying…"

"Pah Master, he was only half hour ahead of me – and I caught him eventually" I smiled at the memory, "It was a great game though!" I said wistfully.

I pull into a parking space and we head into the museum, following my senses to the café. In the corner furthest from the food, Peter Whitlock was sitting, back to the corner, facing out over the mostly empty café. A smile spreads over his face as we enter his pleasure evident at seeing us once again. He rises from his seat, nodding in respect to Marcus, and then shifting the circular table so Marcus could be seated safely between the pair of us, with the view of both exits in our eyesight. "Come sit, I arranged drinks for you so we could get on," his hand indicating the bottles of water, smiling slightly.

"You alone, Peter?" I ask softly, "Or should I expect one of the extended family to turn up?"

A look of irritation crosses his face, "I did come alone, unless I gained backup unknowingly?" Peter looks directly into my eyes, mouthing "Garrett?"

I grin, replying at a quiet whisper, "Of course – Do you really think he would let his Captain wander in Italy unguarded? – He is too well trained."

Peter turns to Marcus, "Do you mind if he joins us? Or would you prefer an outer guard?" His eyes flicking to mine, as he asks the second question.

I turn to Marcus and he leans his head to me, "Master, an outside guard is sensible, a pair of eyes and ears to warn if others turns up or eavesdrop."

Marcus nods, "Very good Demi." Marcus' eyes turn to me, "Could you present my compliments to Garrett and request he does so, if that is ok with you?"

Peter smiles, "No problems Marcus, I am honoured that you both came unencumbered by your usual horde."

Peter pulls out his phone and dials quickly. "Garrett, I know you're here." A long pause, "Don't try that – Demi is with me. Anyway, Marcus sends his compliments." Peter chuckles and then commands, "Outer perimeter guard." He hangs up and chuckles "Cheeky bugger."

I laugh along too "Knowing Garrett, he knew I was here, too good a scout not to know!" I shake my head in amusement.

Peter straightens up, his demeanour changing entirely, becoming the Whitlock coven leader rather than the jovial soldier. "Master Marcus, Thank you for coming today in response to my unusual request in unusual circumstances." I straighten up, taking my duty as guard over my superiors as they conduct their meeting. Out of the corner of my eye, I note the Captain's guard is up, watching his door, protecting Master Marcus' as they speak. Pleasure runs through me as I work alongside one of the deepest respected men outside the Brothers, the subject of hours of teaching in the Guard training.

Peter draws a breath, and respectfully speaks, "I would like to formally inform you that the Whitlock Coven is expanding by one. She is the one I have known about since before you met the Major the last time. She is still maturing and will be changed when the Major deems it time, not before, unless life threatening situation arises, and then I have instructed our coven to save her, and I will face the consequences later."

Marcus looks sharply at Peter, "You have found his mate?"

Peter nods grimly, "The only person apart from the Major and Char I would willingly lay my life down for – if she dies…"

Marcus' Pov

Peter shakes his head, venom tears forming as he swallows hard. My hand shoots out, grasping his fist on the table, "I know Peter" as I struggle to repress pained memories, "I know." The bonds flowing from Peter quake as he struggles with the pain his imagination provoked, the Major's bond flaring brightly in response. "Don't worry" I reassure Peter, "I will help you." I shake my head, remembering how, in my grief, I rampaged through Europe, "Dem managed to stop me – I can imagine how it would be for him especially. I've seen his beast free, I would prefer the human world never meets War Incarnate in mourning grief."

Peter's eyes snap up meeting mine, "I wouldn't be able to stop him, and it's quite possible his grief would incite my own alongside him too." Running footsteps getting closer catch my senses and Demitri's eyes tighten on the door and Peter's head turns towards it. The outside door bursts open, Demitri moving into protective guard in front of us, as Garratt appears standing still, eyes looking wild, and pitch black, unneeded breath coming fast.

He lifts his phone to his ear, his tone military "Sir, I have eyes on him, all's well." His eyes calming, reverting back to their natural colour, "Sir, yes Sir," quietly whispered "He will report in as soon as he can, Garret out." Demi relaxes his guard, returning to his seat as Garratt visibly loses his tension, nods to me, and then glares briefly at Peter before leaving the room.

I look back at Peter as he sighs, "Bugger – I'm in for grief now," just as his face transforms in a wave of emotions, worry and then relief, and then back to his usual calm façade.

"How… why?" Demetri queried.

"The Major… I didn't control my reaction just now, with Char not close enough to balance me, he felt it," Peter's eyes locked onto mine, "Just like I felt all of his emotions back in the army." I watched as his eyes took on a haunted aspect, the look of great suffering.

I swore under my breath, "What the hell did she do to you both" A memory of the bite into the metal of the bed flashes past my eyes, "No no… I apologise for asking." Shame runs through me as I remember one of the rooms we found when we closed down Maria's camp, destroying the army. One male was in there, restrained to the bare metal; his hands and feet pulled off and balanced next to a blazing fire, naked, fresh bites across his chest, his head turning away from us, the shame crossing his face. And then it had sunk in what she was doing to him when we disturbed her … her bodily fluids glistening on him, the back door open, her escape route.

I quietly ask, "Did she know about your bond, or was that why the bite on the bedstead, trying to keep quiet so she wouldn't find out?"

Peter's head whipped up, his eyes wide, "You saw that?" he stammered. I answered gently, "I have seen that entire place – we burned it to the ground." Demi let out a quiet reassuring growl, and I continued as I placed a hand briefly on Demitri's back, "Dem destroyed THAT room himself, wouldn't let anyone else near once he saw it. We disturbed her in there, there was a poor wretch in bits, and Dem returned his dignity and then put him out of his misery as quickly as he could."

Peter's face paled, his hands grasping his head, "Oh my god" his voice sinks to a whisper, "You know!"

I gave him some time to digest the information, and then spoke quietly, "Yes, I know. It wasn't hard to figure out how the split happened once I saw that room, the tools" I shuddered, pausing, and then continue in a lighter note. "I saved a few items from the Major's room, including that bit of bedstead. I will forward them for your private attention to the Coven base, for your review, before passing it on to the Major. You will know when it's right that he sees them again, no doubt." Peter looks visibly shaken, old nightmare memories digging away at him. His mobile suddenly beeps.

Peters PoV

My attention snaps back, I glance down and a soft smile crosses my face. I press a few buttons, and glance at the message.

Major: You are MINE, Peter!

My left hand creeps up to my shoulder, pushing my shirt back, allowing my thumb to rub over it, and filling me with peace. With my spare hand I reply.

Peter: 'Thank you Brother, I needed that.'

I look up and notice Marcus watching me, his eyes wide "Truly magnificent" he mutters.

I smile at him "He is, isn't he;" my previous painful memories quashed by a simple text, centring me once more. I pulled myself together, upright and back to business, "That is why I came to you, I knew you would understand."

I continue, "Problem one; Jasper already knows the girl, but Alice has just left him, making way for her, which has thrown Jay emotionally, so he just isn't able to feel the pull, he's protecting himself from further pain." I look meaningfully at Marcus, who nods understandingly. "Also, Isabella is dating Edward Cullen;and the family see her as their daughter."

Marcus raises his eyebrows, commenting "Yes, I remember Carlisle saying that Jasper was with them – but he doesn't know him truly does he?" I shake my head no, as Marcus continues "the diet is helping him?"

I nod, "Correct, Carlisle believes Jasper is just a refuge from the Wars." I shake my head with a grin, "Killing humans in any form causes too much of an emotional backlash for him currently, and he needs the humanity that the vegetarian diet gives to allow him to mesh himself back together now he has finally managed to move on from living in his past…" I hear an intake of breath, I glance over at Demi, his face an emotionless mask, but his eyes giving him away… they are haunted. "Demi, there was nothing you could do for him when you first met him, he wasn't ready." I pause, trying to hold my emotions in check, "If he had been, I would have taken him with me in the first place." I look at Demi, waiting for him to meet my eyes, eventually they connect with mine, "Let it go Demi…" he curtly nods, returning his eyes to his constant scanning.

"My major concern is Edward. He has declared that Bella is his mate – she is his singer, no doubt, but mate, I am certain she's not… but there is something tying Edward to her. She is starting to pull away from him slowly. She is realising that there is something wrong, her mind is maturing and she is seeing the differences between how he treats her, and how the other mates treat their ladies. From my conversations with Jasper, I believe Edward is using his predator's mesmerisation on her the whole time, turning her calm and docile. Jay describes her as feisty, bold and outgoing, when away from him, someone who stands up for herself; and a submissive, weak canvas of a woman when with him, except in her emotions, her true personality still shows there, but she appears unable to show them outwardly."

Marcus' eyes flash in anger, "I need to meet her, see her in the family environment, I will see the truth of the matter," the words rolling into a growl by the end of the sentence. "Would the Major get Edward away from her, so I can see her true self?"

I chuckle. "I doubt it, he has already killed a nomad who hurt her, he takes his protective duty as seriously as Dem here," I think for a moment, "Even knowing you and Dem, he won't leave her side with outsiders in the house." I pause considering the options. "Alice would be a better bet, when you are there, just firmly decide to ask Alice to get you a new set of casual clothes and pass her your card – she will drag Edward off with her. That, I can arrange!" A thought strikes me, "Just stay for the night or two, and Bella will be there – she will want to get to know you and Dem, she is a sponge for knowledge, so be ready to answer a ton of questions…Trust me, I've been there, done that" I said with a laugh.

Marcus' eyes light up, his one thing that keeps him grounded, keeps him from walking into the fire…passing on knowledge. Marcus' teaches each new member of the guard the histories, the why's and how's the Volturi became the law creators and protectors of our kind. He also teaches the Laws, until they understand them including the small print; the old ways, status within covens, the old traditions within covens, and between covens, and the words of sanctuary that when stated to a guard take precedence over a situation – will always bring the person to the Brothers directly, no breach of the law breaks this requirement, and as Aro always debriefs every guard, it can never be covered up. "Really, she would listen?" He asks in a quiet voice.

I smile softly at him, "Yes Marcus" I reassure him,"she would love to learn what you have to tell her."

Marcus sits looking into my face, a thoughtful expression crossing it as he considered everything I have put in front of him. "You were correct in calling me here today, Peter" he states formally, "We shall go now; I need to rectify this problem for the two covens." He looks at Demitri, "Demitri, I want my standard team to meet us at the airstrip, we take off in four hours." Demitri looks at me, flashes a look at Marcus then scans the room; I nod and change my position, taking on the personal protection of Marcus. Demitri stands, moving to the room edge, speaking rapidly into his phone giving orders, his body language reminding me of days past.

The room is quiet, Marcus allowing us the time to work, until Demitri returns to the table, "It is done, Master", nodding his thanks to me, and taking over his duties once more.

Marcus speaks up, "Is Garrett going to join us? Or does he need to head back by another route?"

I consider briefly, "We will make our own way to the landing strip, I need to check in with the Major first," I grimace as I imagine the ear bashing I am about to receive. "We both will fly with you, will give us a chance to monitor the additional guard and resolve any issues before they get close to my Sire."

Demitri nods, "Good plan, if Jasper is already protective over her, I don't really want to lose any of my team to him."

A wicked smile crosses my face, as I turn to face Demitri. "Demitri" I formally speak his name.

He straightens and responds "Sir?"

I pull myself up into my Coven leader persona, "Would you like the guard tested?" I ask, allowing the smile to widen.

Demitri's face matches my own, "With my Master's permission, I would love it!"

Marcus chuckles as he shakes his head at our mischievousness, "Permission granted, training touches only please."

I exchange looks with Demitri, and then rise, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "Garrett, bring the car round." I look back to Marcus, bowing my head formally, "Thank you for your time Master Marcus, we will be at the strip waiting for you." Marcus nods back, rising as he prepares to leave. Demitri pulls out a pen and business card, quickly writing a note and passing it to me. I watch them leave, and then head to the car, glancing at the note. I smile to myself, team details and numbers, quick plan of the area, and the address.

I glance out the window before opening the door, overcast still. I pull out my phone, leaning against the wall and dial Jasper's number, preparing myself for whatever he throws at me.

His voice commands "_Report Captain!_" The Major! I pull myself up straight, just as it sinks into me that his voice sounds shaky, oh god, he felt it all…

I pull in an unneeded breath, "Sir, my apologies, I allowed my emotions get the better of me when consulting with a contact, Sir."

He growls out my name "_Peter…_"

I sigh, "Sir, I was reporting Coven status to Marcus Volturi, I'm in Florence at the present just outside their hearing range."

I hear him growl softly and then he asks "_Do I need to know anything Peter?"_

His demanding tone sends a shiver down my spine. "Sir, I am following your last order. I am taking steps to protect the coven and yourself."

He takes a sharp breath, "_And Marcus is the key_?"

My mind speeds ahead, trying to figure out the best response; "Yes, Marcus and Demetri." I hesitate, "Sir, permission …"

The Major softly says, "_Go ahead Brother._"

I cast my mind about, how to phrase it so the Major will accept the request, my worry for my Sire rising higher and higher. "Thank you, I can't tell you any more without harming the situation. Please Major, I implore you, don't ask more! You and Rage will understand soon enough, not sure when for Jay yet." I pause, hoping and praying that he will listen.

"_Ok Peter, I won't push any more – just hurry home_…" He pauses briefly. "A_nd please try to avoid whatever made you feel like that, it hit us like a ton of bricks._"

A breath escapes me, "I'm sorry my brother, Marcus and I were discussing Didyme, and my thoughts and imagination took over." I hear an intake of breath and then I am filled with wave after wave of his love, causing me to gasp at its intensity, and then it dissipates slowly.

The Major softly speaks "_See you soon Brother, Ciao." A_ click, as he hangs up.

I close my eyes briefly, gathering myself and then head over to the car, climbing it, "You know where to head?" I ask, looking at Garrett. He nods, as he puts the car in gear and starts driving.

"Don't worry Peter, we are Whitlock's, we will succeed!"

I smile to myself, "Thanks G, I needed to hear that."


	9. Whilst Peter visits Florence

**A/N: In the following days from Peter sending off his parcels – here is a little of what is going on in Forks, and will tie in with the last chapter. My thanks to my Pre-reader and creative Beta, Prettyflour, for all her hard work!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, I am just borrowing the world for a short while.**

3rd PoV

Bella comes down for breakfast, a parcel sits waiting for her with a note pinned to it.

Bella - This was delivered to the station for you – see you tonight xxx Dad

She sits down and carefully removes the brown paper wrapping, uncovering a letter which drops to the table as she removes the wrapping paper. She puts the box to one side and opens the letter, noting the wax seal and thick fine paper. As it opens, the letter head catches her eye, 'Whitlock.' she racks her brain trying to place the name which feels so familiar, and then it hits her, Jasper mentioned it. She reads the beautifully written letter taking time to understand what is said. Reaching over to the box and opening it, removing a jewellery presentation box and a mobile phone, causing a smile to cross her face at how "un Cullen" it is – just right for her.

She flicks it open and turns it on, looking through the pictures mentioned in the letter. One picture is of a dark blond man, uncannily like Jasper with a lovely lady – Peter and Charlotte. Another shows a man leaning against a tree, almost blending into his surroundings - Garrett, and then Jasper, looking very relaxed in jeans, cowboy boots and hat, sitting on the end of a pier looking into the distance over the water and finally a group picture of the coven, with friends sitting around them, entitled – "People to trust in a jam!"

She places it on the table and opens the other box to see a beautifully designed crest attached to a matching chain, a platinum "W" with yellow roses twisted around it, encircled by the words "In Duty and Honor." A hint of leather and summer's heat, with undertones of a familiar warm musky scent rises from the box. A brief memory stirs within her of the studio in Phoenix and Jasper. She lifts it out, looking closely at the design, her fingertips feeling an inscription on the back. She turns it over and reads it, "My Sire, You gave me my life, I will give you yours. Forever Peter"

She gasps at the obvious importance of the item of jewellery and the words, remembering the way Jasper speaks of Peter with such emotion – it is obvious that the feeling is mutual. The phone rings…

She picks it up and looks at the caller display "Peter" She presses receive and answers shyly "Hello Peter?"

PPoV

I smile to myself, what a lovely voice. "Hello Bella – It's good to finally speak to you – I've been waiting for a while now!"

She giggles, "I'm glad you called – Thank you for the phone and Crest, I'm touched that you would send me something so personal to you and Jasper!"

"Ah, the Crest." I grin to myself, relieved that I chose to send that one particularly. "Well, Jay left it with me for such a need, its impregnated with the Major's scent, to give you added protection – something his sire taught him years back. When you wear it, it will give any vamp the impression that the Major has been near you within the past few hours…"

Bella caught her breath, "Protection – what do you mean Peter?"

I sigh heavily, "I would prefer that I was there to explain in person – but over the phone will have to do." I pause, quickly deciding on how much to tell her, "You are aware of the Volturi? Aro, Marcus and Caius?"

"Yes – patrons of the Arts Edward called them – Carlisle has a painting of him and them in his study," she confirms.

"Tut" I shake my head to myself, thinking 'Damn Edward!' I stand and start pacing. "I see, so Edward didn't explain who they are correctly then. The three brothers are the leaders of our world, they and their Guard keep the secret, and they hunt down those who threaten to expose us. The main law is to keep the secret. This is why you need protection - That bite on your wrist is a flag telling us you know the secret – to protect you I have made you a member of our Coven."

"Oh," Bella gasps out.

"Breath Bella – you are safe, you are protected," I comfort her, "the Major has claimed you as a Whitlock. Marcus Volturi will be adding you officially to our Coven history when I meet with him later today - the Volturi won't do a thing against you."

"But I don't understand – Why would the Major care? He doesn't even know me?" She blusters, her tone quivering with fear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella … The Major knows of you through Jay and I, he has seen you from afar, witnessed your bravery, seen the changes you have brought over Jay, he knows how you tried to protect Jasper and Alice in Phoenix!" I explain to her and then I drop my voice as I admit, "It's the same thing he did for me, once upon a time… You remind him of the best parts of himself." I pause briefly to allow her to process and then continue, "What else would you look for in a potential family member? You are perfect for the Whitlocks!"

Bella breaths out heavily, "How do you know all that … Pah ignore that - I suppose Jasper knows about this?" she asks.

"Actually, no," I answer mischievously, "I would suggest that you don't wear the crest until after this weekend, unless you are heading out somewhere without any Cullen?"

"Why's that Peter?" She asks a smile in her voice now.

"Well" I drag out the word, "Depends on if you want to make Jay smile or not?" I tease.

"Oh yes? Do tell?" She giggles, "What are you thinking?"

"Well, if you wait until School next week – and then wear it in, just watch his expression – it could be amusing! If he asks – just tell him you were given it by the Captain, my old nickname from him. You have the potential of having a bit of fun with Jay over it." I chuckle to myself as I remember an image of the pair of them by cars, Jay looking like a startled rabbit, and the outline of the Crest showing through Bella's t-shirt.

"That sounds good Peter – Ok, next week, I will put it away until then!" She glances at the clock, "Oh my – Peter got to go, time for school. Talk to you soon!"

"Until then – keep your phone on you! Bye Sweets" I wait to hear her hang up, and then nod at Charlotte grinning, "She's just right for him, isn't she Honey?"

Charlotte smiles back, "Sounds just right – now get on, you are going to be late for your plane!"

I hustle out the door and jump into my car, proving yet again that vampires love speed, as I head to Tucson airport for my flight to Florence, Italy.

Jpov

At lunchtime, I am sitting at our table - the first to arrive. Children start crowding in, all vying for position in the queue. Their anxiousness to get their food and to start preening and showing off to each other hammering in to me, oh the joys of school. I can feel Alice and the others heading towards the cafeteria and begin to relax. Absentmindedly, I brush my hand through my hair. The door swings open and Bella and Angela walk in, chatting away, happiness and affection for each other gently weaving around them. Just as I start appreciating their feeling for each other, a cry of alarm followed by a crash happens behind me. I hear Alice's voice cry out, "Jasper NO!" just as I start to turn towards the noise. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bella's face go white and her arm shoot out towards me, her fear and concern racing through me. And then it hits me. The sound of flesh ripping, a glorious aroma soaking into me, I instinctively take a deep breath, my eyes dropping shut briefly as I appreciate the subtleties of the flavour, the hints of lemon and rosemary, and the undercurrent of something warmer, something that calls out to my sense of taste. Bella's voice breaks through my mesmerisation, "ALICE" she firmly names, "take the others away from here NOW." The sound of her commanding tone ripples through me, tugging the soldier in me to the fore. The Major pushes his way towards the surface, listening, watching, and waiting for his orders. "Jasper…" Bella's quiet but demanding tone pushes through my haze.

All around me, children go on with their preening, the kitchen ladies mother over the cut flesh, drip dripping on the floor just behind me. My eyes are drawn to the blood; I fight to control the urge to feed. One hand holding the table edge, the other a fist on the table, my nails digging cuts into my palm. I feel rather than see Bella approach closer, her heart racing, her panic and fear subsiding, determination replacing them. "Stop breathing _now_!" She whispers forcefully. My eyes still locked on the blood, my breathing fast almost panting, unrestrained as my arms quiver with the strain of staying in my seat. She moves into my line of sight, staying out of reach, just. She inches her way between me and the blood; a small growl ripples through me as it is blocked from my sight. "_Jasper_" she barks out "Look at me!" She demands. I slowly raise my pitch black eyes to hers, noting absently that she doesn't flinch at the sight. I find myself focusing on the pools of brown, the flecks of chestnut and dark honey mixing through the chocolate, I find myself sinking into them, slowly getting lost in their warmth. "Stop breathing!" Her words finally sink in, and I hold my breath, I feel Bella's relief when she realises I have finally stopped, and my lips twitch briefly. I feel myself shaking, the strain of this encounter tearing at me. "Can you walk Jay?" She asks softly, watching my every move, my quivering and shaking, cataloguing my body's physical responses to the situation.

"I…don't…know" I reply, even pushing a word out is draining me further. Bella frowns slightly and then makes a decision, certainty running through her.

"Well, we have to get you out of here," she states, trust pouring from her, and she slowly but surely extends her hand towards my fist, giving me just enough time to recoil away from her, alarm flying through me. "Well, either you take my hand or you move on your own," she states firmly, "but I am staying with you all the way." The venom in my mouth is pooling, I swallow desperately, the 'want' and 'need' to feed growing exponentially. I know she is correct in what she says, even if she doesn't truly understand. But she is probably saving the lives of the children right now, just by being here – I can't, I _won't_ let her be harmed by my beast, not in any way, even third hand. My thirst will _not_ win – but I don't know what to do! I am afraid to take her hand, to feel her pulse, the blood running through it. The thought of it makes my venom flow faster… But I can't stand without her help.

She steps forward, into arms reach, "Jay," her voice sounding weaker, my eyes shoot up to hers, "I've got to get out of here, I am going to pass out from the smell soon!" My eyes widen as I take in her pale complexion, far too pale.

My hand moves to hers, acting on its own volition, "Come" I force out, rising shakily, just as she staggers. I catch her, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me. As soon as her body was pulled against my own, my haze cleared, the bloodlust pales as my purpose becomes clear. "Let me get you out of here!" I guide her out of the cafeteria into the fresh air. As soon as I step outside, I take a gasping breath, clearing my lungs of the taste, and hear Bella doing the same. I lead her to a bench and sit her down, settling next to her, supporting her gently around the shoulders. I hear Alice keeping the rest of the family away from here – reminding me to re-enforce my mental blocks. My thirst retreats, reasonable once again, and I can feel my eyes reverting back to normal … although I guess much darker than before.

Bella slowly recovers and then sits upright, looking closely at me, a smile spreading across her face. She grabs my hand and squeezes it, "Look at you Jay!" Her happiness and joy over pouring into me; "You did it, you walked out of there!" I could feel her emotions flooding into me, how proud she was of me, so happy for me. I glance back inside the room, life going on as if nothing had threatened it. These children will never know how close they all came to dying today – all thanks to this wonderful brave woman before me.

I smile softly at her and gently return the squeeze, "You scared me in there – coming so close to me." I looked ruefully at her, directly into her eyes, "Do you realise how close to snapping I was, how close I was to failing Carlisle and you?"

Bella tightens her hand once again, "Yes, I knew exactly what I was doing," she reassured me quietly, "I couldn't let you slip up in that room full of people, so I put myself between you and the problem." she smiled. "As worse, you may have attacked me, better me than them; at least I knew what I was risking, and the probable outcomes."

My heart cracked, pain exploded within me at the thought of attacking her, biting her, draining her. My imagination throwing image after image of a dead Bella lying in my arms, agony washes over me – lost within my mind until I hear a gasp of pain. I pull myself together, seeing agony in Bella's eyes; digging deep I send my deepest feelings to her, replacing the pain with my deep caring for her. "I'm sorry Bella, that was a knee jerk reaction to what you just said, I … I don't know what to say, thank you for saving them and me Bella, it would have destroyed me if anything happened in there, especially to you!"

Bella smiled, and touched my face briefly, "Just don't tell Edward, please!" Speak of the Devil, and he appears…

"Tell me what, love?" Edward strolls up and puts his arm possessively around her shoulder.

Bella sighs, "Pah – I tried to stay in a room when someone cut themselves, nearly passed out again; luckily Jasper smelt it and got me out of there in time!" I struggled to keep a straight face, focusing my thoughts on Bella's pale face and recovery. Only Bella would reverse the story…

Edward lifts her chin, looking closely at her face, "Are you sure you are ok?" he asks; "I could take you home," he fusses.

"No, I am fine now, just needed the fresh air!" Bella pulls her head away gently, reaching down to her bag to cover her action, but I felt her bristle with irritation.

He frowns, "As long as you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure, thank you!" She snarks at him, taking a deep breath slowly releasing it, one, two, three, Yep all the way to ten. When will he realise he is stifling her? I growl quietly in the hidden depths of my mind.

I rise, gathering my bag, as Edward continues to put his foot into his mouth, "Ok, I am glad you are feeling better Bella, let me walk you to your class to ensure you are ok?"

I look at Bella and grin quickly at her with a wink and let her feel my deep thankfulness. Bella smiles back at me "Catch you later Jay! Thanks for lunch!"

I wait until Edward and Bella enter the building, and head across the car park into the tree line, starting to run as soon as I am out of sight of the humans. I allow my senses to locate the nearest large animal, my desperate need fuelling the urgent journey. I still can't believe I resisted the pool of blood; I have never had to fight so hard. Yet I succeeded – with Bella's help. My feet lead me to my meal, I can hear a bear moving around, prowling through the trees. I waste no time and dart in, breaking its neck before it even realises I'm there. I bite deeply, sucking the blood into my mouth, the rich flavour bursting onto my senses. I allow myself to sink into the feel, to allow my true nature to rise to the surface and luxuriate in the blood, and before I know it, it is gone and my senses return to me, sated and replete. I briefly consider returning to school, but find myself running for home the wish for a long warm shower and some time alone to consider all that Bella said to me.

Bpov

My mind doesn't stop whirling, first Peter, then Jasper almost losing it at lunchtime, and then Mr Overprotective driving me round the bend with his "Are you sure you are ok…" "Perhaps I should take you home" "A lady doesn't swear" Oh forgot to mention that; I tripped over on the way to class after lunch and swore… sent him into conniptions!

Thank heavens for Gym – No Edward, and best of all, the teacher is off sick, so they just have us running laps of the field. One foot in front of the other, just pounding the ground, perfect for thinking… What did Peter really mean by coven member? They want me? It doesn't make sense… Protection? The Volturi – why hasn't anyone told me about them before? And then I remember how difficult it was to get answers about Phoenix... Edward! He's behind this, stopping the Cullen's from telling me information… He makes me want to scream! Before I realise it the hour is up and the whistle is blown, and we are sent to get changed. I stay lost in my thoughts as I head out to my truck, only to almost bump into Edward waiting for me, I step back making space between us.

Alice bounces over and hugs me, "Its Wednesday, its Wednesday!" she chants in my ear. A smile spreads over my face and I hug her back.

"Thank you for reminding me Pix! I best get home and get ready for Charlie." I smile happily at her. "Give Jay a hug for me later?" I ask her, "he was so sweet at lunchtime – I nearly passed out again."

"Of course sis – I saw what happened, glad you didn't faint this time!" Alice giggled. "Go on – you need to get home!"

I turn to open the door and climb into the truck, and notice Edward in the driving seat. "Budge over Edward, I'm driving!" I announce. "My truck, my rules!" Edward pulls his puppy dog eyes at me, but it just didn't have the same effect as usual… "Hurry up, I don't want to be late for Charlie – it's our night together!"

Edward grumbles under his breath and moves over, a frown crossing his face. "What do you do each week? I miss being with you," he whines. Something in his reaction makes my decision to keep my training secret valid. I have kept it to myself as it's the only thing that is truly mine – the one thing I've had for years, the only sense of self left from overwhelming force named Edward. Something in the depth of my mind keeps telling me to keep it close – not to let Edward in. It must be the only bit of self preservation I've got left.

I start to tell him about things I did in the past with Charlie. "Something different each week – Charlie chooses at last minute, I don't know until we get there! Go-carting, tree climbing, quad biking … all sorts of fun!" I watch as Edwards face pales, becomes expressionless, and then his eyes start to darken in reaction to the dangerous activities. I subtly push my bag off my lap and out of the truck, "Damn – won't be a moment" and I dart out of the car towards Alice, just as I feel Jasper slip behind me blocking the door.

"Edward – calm down_"_ Jaspers tone gentle until Edward starts to move towards him, "_Now" _and the backlash of Jasper's gift hits me, the calm dragging any concerns from me. Emmett opens the door near Edward, and 'helps' him out and to his 4X4, shoving him in and slamming the door behind him.

Jasper turns to me with his shoulders back, his hands twitching as if to clasp behind his back, a proud smile on his face as his sharp eyes watch mine as they catalogue his stance, and drawls "_That was_ j_ust right Little One_" and as I blink, he is back to usual, relaxed, casual. He nods once, "I will check on you tonight – have a good one!" and he turns and climbs up next to Edward, talking sternly to him.

Alice turns to me, "Are you ok to drive home? Or would you like company for the trip?" I smile at her as I take my re-packed bag from her, "Clever ploy by the way!"

"Come on; let me give you a lift to my place!" I grin at her, "I think we need to talk." Alice nods, and climbs into the passenger seat.

I start the drive home, taking my time to allow the other Cullen's to get out of hearing range. "Ok, so how much do you know Alice?" I ask.

Alice grins at me, "I saw the crest and the beginning of the phone call - I guess from Peter?" I nod and she continues, "I saw Jasper's initial decision when the blood was spilled and the outcome that should have happened, and then your decision to step between him and the accident and the results that played out."

I pulled onto the drive and parked, turning to her as I turned off the engine. "What was going to happen?"

Alice looks at me contemplatively, "Are you really sure you want to know?"

I think about her wording, whatever she saw must have been really dreadful. "Yes, tell me."

Alice nods, "Indoors then" as she opens her door and climbs out. I follow her lead and head to the front door, unlocking the door and gesturing for Alice to enter. She heals off her shoes and sits cross legged on the settee, facing towards where I usually sit. I grab a drink and settled down facing her watching as she takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "Jasper decided to fight his urge for blood, he was doing fine until the person was led past him to go to the nurse. That pushed him over the edge, it was a massacre, and it devastated him – he walked into the fire."

My breath caught, remembering his reaction earlier. "He said as much to me earlier – once we were outside, we talked about it, I told him I knew what I was doing, better me than them….he lost control over his gift briefly, I felt his pain at the thought." Alice rested her hand on mine, I looked into her eyes, "Thank heavens my decision worked them!" I took a deep breath, "Enough - What am I going to do about Edward?"

"I don't know, but I do know that something happens this weekend which cause ripples in all my visions, except for the odd few – You're still on the same path, even stronger than before. I see you so happy. I see Peter around Jasper more often. My future – my mate is still waiting for me but sooner, whatever happens this weekend brings all this about." Alice pauses thinking, "I think perhaps we need to get past this weekend before making any big decisions – Just try and put up with Mr Edwardian Ideals for a few more days – hopefully we will get direction from whatever happens."

"Ok Alice, let's just get past this weekend, and see what happens. I will be staying over on Friday night, Charlie is fishing this weekend. Perhaps we will be able to figure some of it all out?" I run my hands through my hair. "I suppose I best get ready – Charlie is due home soon." I stand up, "Thank you Alice" as I pull her into a hug. "Go and give Jay a hug for me please?"

Alice laughs, "Of course Bella!" And then she grins, "Have fun tonight – make Charlie proud!" as she dances her way out of the back door and to the forest edge. I wave goodbye as she disappears into the tree line, and then turn back to the kitchen and press play on the flashing answer phone.

The playback beeps and starts to play the message:

"Hi Bella, its Edward. I just wanted to apologise for my reactions earlier – I found it difficult to cope with the idea of my girl doing such unladylike activities. Have fun with your dad. Love you!"

My hand crashes down on the phone, pressing delete. I breath in, and start counting to ten … yet again. I push the machine back into place and stomp up the stairs to shower and get ready for the night ahead.

While I am in the shower, I hear the front door open and close, and Charlie's footsteps climbing the stairs, "Hey Bella!" he calls out, as his bedroom door opens and closes.

"Evening Dad!" I yell back, "Just getting out the shower now." As I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around me, I grab my clothes and go back into my bedroom, pulling the curtains shut and getting dressed into my training gear, loose trousers and the Police dept. sweatshirt. I sit down on my bed, angling the mirror so I can brush my hair into a tail.

The brush pulls through my hair viciously as I glare in the mirror, muttering under my breath about the unmovable vampires in my life. I find myself seething "I am sick of having to hide my true self, to have to shape my desires, to fit with Edwards's ideals… I'm not a lady from the 1900's. I am a product of this decade, independent, strong, free-willed and vital – I know what I want, and it's NOT to be tied down by a boy who doesn't know what he wants from life!" My rant leaving me shaking, I put the hairbrush down too hard, and it goes skating off the surface. "Typical!" I huff as I bend down to return it to its place. I gather my hair into my hands, and start to braid it close to my head, "What the hell am I going to do, it's not as if Edward will listen to what I say…he just hears what he wants to hear. Does what he wants to do." My mobile phone alerts me to a text, who would be texting me now? I quickly tie a band around the end of the braid, and grab my phone, opening the text.

Peter: Hey Spitfire, just hang in there, not long now

Bella: You know this /grin?

Peter: For sure doll – I'll see you soon!

Bella: Really?

Peter: Don't tell Jasper ;) Now have fun tonight! Byeeeee

I smile to myself, my irritation melted away by Peter's reassuring words, his parting words reminding me to get a shift on. "Now focus Bella, tonight is about ME and no vampire will intrude," I pull on my training uniform, and grab my bag from my bed, throwing it on my back as I ensure my window is tightly locked. I reach up and draw the curtains, "A night to myself!" I think happily to myself.

"Bella, are you ready?" Charlie calls up the stairs.

"Coming Cha - Dad" and I bounce gracefully down the stairs, "I've been looking forward to tonight!" I head to Charlie's police car, and climb in, looking up impatiently as Charlie locks up. A quick movement in the tree line catches my eye, I look closely, and then Jasper steps out of the shadows with a broad smile on his face, raising his hand in a wave. A feeling of excitement and happiness rises within me, and leaves as rapidly, I giggle "I will, thanks Jay" speaking quietly enough not to be heard by Charlie. I watch as Jasper nods and then climbs up the tree to a broad branch high above the house. I grin at Jay, "Comfy?" I ask as Charlie starts to open his door. A sense of comfort and relaxation fills me briefly and clears to my own emotions once more, causing a smile to grace my face at the conversation we were sharing.

I focus on my night ahead, and the joy of teaching that I feel, trying to fill myself with these feelings, and share them with Jasper. Charlie pulls out of the drive and starts heading to Port Angeles, while I watch the trees pass us by. My musings take a turn from the happy as I start to understand my relationships more, "How come Jay makes me feel happier than Edward nowadays – it's not as if we can even talk often" I lean my head against the window, my mind drifting, trying to remember a happy time with Edward since Phoenix. A tear escapes and rolls down my cheek as I realise that there hasn't truly been one. I move my hand subtly to wipe the tear away, before Charlie notices. My heart starts to ache, how badly things have got within such a short a time, when I suddenly becomes aware of warmth creeping within me, slowly expanding, which reminds me of one of Esme's hugs. A smile spreads over my face, my mood picking up. I glance up to see where we are "Welcome to Port Angeles" sign flashes past the window, I shake my head smiling to myself.

Beep beep, her phone announces a text; I open it up, and smile.

Jasper: Are you ok? (Underneath - a picture of Jasper doing a handstand up the tree).

A giggle bursts from my lips and I reply swiftly:

Bella: Yes, thanks to you – just arriving in PA as I got the hug - Just how far can you send?

Charlie pulled into the security check point and opens his window. "Chief and Instructor Swan, for the Training sessions" showing two IDs.

I quickly send a final text: Just arrived, phone on silent, be finished in 3 hrs – Have fun up in the tree!

Charlie pulled into a space and we headed into the training building, waiting with his colleagues as they arrive. I slip into the changing room and pull on my Seattle PD Instructor jacket and enter the training room, giving respect to the dojo, before taking my place at the front with the other instructors.

As usual, with the first session of a training class, there were a lot of odd glances from the students, members of the various police divisions, no doubt curious as to why such a young woman was present. The Chief Instructor introduced the Instructors to the groups, "And for those first timers here, I would like to introduce Instructor Swan, the area's trainer in defensive martial arts. She will be training you all in defensive techniques against martial arts taught assailants, leading to their safe and legal arrest." A murmur echoes through the room, I glance briefly at Charlie, his eyes shining with pride as he nods to me.

The evening continued as planned, each group spent time learning the basics, even those more advanced, as a refresher to techniques, the majority of students attentive and hard working, until one "Know it all" decided to attack me from behind, only to end up, held unable to move on the floor, until he finally called out an apology. I looked up at the Lead Instructor awaiting his command to release, as the officers would in the field, and when it came, I released, stepping back on guard, just in case. The student stood, his head low and came over to me, "I apologise Ma'am, it was wrong of me to attack you like that." I nodded curtly, exhibiting my "Charlie learnt" gruffness, which I find useful in these situations.

I heard whispers flying around, "Did you how gracefully she moved" "She threw him so easily" "Just how fast did she move" "How did she know he was coming"… I smiled internally, and stepped forward, the whispers stopped.

"What you saw was over ten years training, three of them with the Phoenix Police Academy competition squad." I look round at all their faces, "If we can arrange it, I will see if we can get some of the squad to visit for a display night, so you can understand the full potential of what I have to teach you."

-Later that evening -

I insert the key in the lock, turning and pushing the door open, but there is some resistance and I glance down. There, stuck under the door was an envelope addressed to me. I tuck it into my pocket, and drop my training clothes in the washer, before I grab a drink to take up to my bedroom with me.

I stick my head into the lounge, "Night night Dad, Thanks for getting me into self defence, I love where it's taking me, its brilliant!" I enthuse to him.

Charlie looked up at me, a broad smile across his face, "I love watching you teach, it was worth every minute of sitting through your classes to see you where you belong!" and then he chuckles, "Steve isn't going to hear the end of it for trying to take you on – it was good to see him 'Learn'! Anyway, sleep well Bella."

I smile at Charlie before I head up to my room. First thing I do as I enter the room is check the window was as I left it. I flicked the side light on, and sat at my desk, looking at the letter. The perfectly formed letters of my name, underlined with a wave was all there was marking the makeshift envelope. I unfold the paper, something dropping onto the desk as I open it up into a letter;

Dear Bella

I decided to follow your own example and take a few pictures of my favourite places, perhaps one day I will be able to show them to you in person.

I enjoyed feeling your emotions tonight; it's wonderful to fly free, isn't it?

Your friend,

Jasper

I glance down to the desk, curious to see what was enclosed – Ah a memory card. I grab my camera from its printer docking bay, and inserted the card. I turn the camera on and looked through the pictures Jasper had taken. Shot after shot of forest animals, totally unaware of the predators' presence. Some obviously taken from the branches, and then a beautiful pool, with the moon reflecting in it, with at least a hundred of pictures of Jasper moving around the pool, looking at it, thinking to himself. He must have had it on an auto shoot function, there are some which he is pacing, sometimes too fast for the camera to catch more than a blur, then some of him still as a statue, then he walks, at a slow pace. I look at some which catch his face, enlarging them to show his expression. He is thinking, shot after shot, and there is a small smile on his lips, his eyes shining happily.

I flick through the shots, then one catches me, he is bent over, holding his arms to his chest - pain and anguish written all over his face, my heart breaks, he looks so totally lost, desolate, his eyes look… as if he is crying. I flick back a picture, he's fine, I flick forward two, he is upright, military straight, texting, his face vital, energised, no pain evident – just purpose – all captured in the shot. I flick forward a few more, he's pacing back and forth, then at last, one with him on the phone, tension in his eyes. Flicking forward a few more, his body language is back to earlier that evening, relaxed, calm but happy. I forward through a few more, and then I find it, the perfect picture, as he looks directly at the camera, a soft smile on his lips, his eyes dancing with joy.

I turn on the printer, sitting the camera into its docking bay, and print all the animals and each of the pictures at the lake, capturing Jasper in the various positions, some of him blurred, walking, pacing, the few with him just standing. Then, I flick through and find the emotional series of pictures, printing one each of the key photos, as the camera caught him, and then close ups of his body or face, depending of the tale the shot told. I gather those ones up onto a separate pile, to keep private; as I am not sure he remembered the camera caught them. I flick through them once more, sliding the close ups in with their whole image, pushing the images into my mind, determined to keep them there…perhaps he did leave them for me to see? Distance being all that is allowed between us, because of the worries the others have over his control. I shake my head sadly, his control is just fine...He's been locked up in a hotel room with me; standing next to Edward and Carlisle as I lay in a pool of blood, and this lunchtime – he withstood the temptation and half-carried me out of the room … He wasn't the one with problems. I reach out and touch his pained face; I wish I knew what had been wrong. I shake my head, gathering up the photo's, and extracting the memory card, sliding both into an envelope, closing it and sealing it with a blob of wax and marking it with my initials. I put away the sealing wax back in my jewellery box, and hide the envelope in the back of my wardrobe with the box from Peter – I want these to be safe.

I head over to my bed, laying the other photos out to look at. I shuffled them around until I have a montage with the smiling Jasper by the pool in the centre, surrounded by animals. I pin them up on my wall, next to my "hot lands" montage. I cut out a white bird with swooping wings, and write Flying Free along its body, pinning it up as if flying from the hot lands to the forest, in recognition of his understanding of me this past evening.

Jpov.

I don't know what came over me, but I find myself running the tree line near Bella's home, just as Bella and Charlie were leaving for their evening out. I feel Bella's awareness spike and glance across at her, she is looking directly at where I was seconds ago; her eyes searching the tree line. I step out of the shadows, into her line of sight and smile. I raise my hand in a wave and send a cocktail of excitement and joy, wishing her a fun evening through it. I am overjoyed when she understands what I mean and replies "I will, thanks Jay."

The Major rumbles happily, "_She even knows how I think, she calls you Jay too"_ I turn and climb high into the tree, finding my branch to recline on.

I am just settling down when I hear her question "Comfy?" from Charlie' car, I grin to myself and let her know that I am comfortable using her emotions once again. I find myself relaxing, far more than I usually would, and then realise that I am still feeling Bella's emotions.

I lay here drifting along, sensing her emotions, imagining her sitting in the car watching the world go by, when I realise my eyes are filling with venom, intense sadness wrapping around me. I did deep within myself, finding my own calm sense of being, separating myself from Bella. Each time I do this, I find the struggle to separate myself from her is harder than the previous occasion. Finally, I regain my composure, and reach out to her. Her emotions are torn, sadness, flickering with "memories "of emotions as if looking back over something, perhaps being saddened by something past? My heart aches for her, whatever had caused this is intense, all I want to do was pull her into my arms and hold her, to comfort her the way she does me, my dear friend Bella. I find myself reaching out, sending her the warmth I feel when she is hugged by Esme or Carlisle, hoping it would reach her, comfort her slightly.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, channelling my 'Peter-ish' side - I take a photo while doing a handstand, waving at the camera. I send it to Bella, asking if she is ok. I feel a faint amusement from her, and when she replies, I am shocked to see she is already in Port Angeles and she questions my range? How come I am still feeling her at this distance?

"_Another good question, Jay? Getting any closer to an answer?" _The Major asks quietly. I shake my head, confused with this connection I feel with her. I allow my senses to roam around Washington, picking up the family, the humans close to where I am, but none apart from Bella in Port Angeles… and then my true family cross my mind.

I smile to myself, closing my eyes and focusing on Peter. Ah! There he is, I would happily bet that he is running at the moment, I feel the thrill that he usually feels as the wind rushes through his hair, and the calm wonderment at his environment, and then a burst of love as he acknowledges my presence. Mmm, my range, Washington to … one of the warmer states, perhaps Arizona, I shrug to myself. I wrap him in my love and joy, and then hope, as I start to withdraw from him gently. I feel a brief sense of absence and impatience from him, I smile to myself, and of course he would notice my presence. I continue pulling away, not wanting to leave him again. As I bring myself back to my tree, I get the sense that Bella was preparing for class. Her entire emotional aspect was changing, her mind clearing, becoming focused and her emotions balanced, calm and controlled, a determination –something I recognise within myself, I remember feeling this way when I taught my men...

My mind floats along enjoying the sounds of the forest, when I start recalling her bedroom and the wall of memories. An idea pops into my head, and I run back to the house, jumping in the window, searching for my camera. I find my spare memory card and head out to some of my favourite hunting grounds, taking pictures of some of my favourite areas in the forest, catching candid shots of animals on the prowl. Things and places I want to show Bella but I can't, because until she is changed - the others would never 'let' me take a breakable, thirst invoking Bella to see… Although they will never believe that I don't feel it from her – unlike the other children at school who were so very nearly my dinner today.

It appears that I even protect her from myself. "_Too Right, we are no threat to Little One!_" the Major declares.

A deep throaty growl from Rage finalises his statement, "**Pretty Girl's NOT FOOD!"**

As I was dwelling on the family's lack of belief in my ability to take care of Bella and my thirst, I find myself standing the pool edge, miles from anywhere that I come to when I need to think. I glance down at the camera setting it up to take timed shorts for the next hour, one every thirty seconds, and I place it on a low tree branch so my usual wander path is in shot the majority of the time. I return to the edge of the pool, and allow my mind to drift, just enjoying the peaceful emotion free surroundings, allowing the camera click to become part of my 'expected noises' and I disregard it.

I allow myself to open up, letting my gift run loose, removing the restraints I have to hold on it when people are near me. It is soothing to feel free like this, nothing to disturb me as I just 'exist' for a while. Suddenly intense grief and pain grip me - my heart feels like it's going to explode. I pull my arms to my chest, trying to hold myself together, tears forming in my eyes, anguish running riot through me, I feel like I have lost everything that was of importance to me… Then all of a sudden comprehension - My Peter! I collapse in on myself, unable to stand upright any longer, his name slips from my lips in distress "Peter."

"_Don't fight me Jay_", the Major's voice unusually soft, as his presence pushes forward slowly and surely. I feel him gently moving me aside, "_Let me deal with this Jay." _And I just stop fighting, falling back into the safety of the Major's strength.

I draw my body straight, my face full of purpose, reaching for my phone and sending the text I hoped I would never have to send, "_Who has eyes on Peter, Report. Mjr. W_." I pace back and forth, waiting for a response from the Coven, tension growing as I wait. The phone starts to ring, I press receive and growl out "_Report._"

All I hear for a moment is Garret's breath coming fast, and then I hear the words I long to hear, "Sir, I have eyes on him, All is fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "_Inform him to report A-sap._"

I could swear I heard Garrett straighten, "Sir, yes Sir" he whispered quietly, "He will report as soon as he can."

"_Stand easy Garrett and Thanks_" I hang up the phone, and reach out to feel for Peter, my eyes dropping closed at the strain, and then I find him, Concern, Worry, residual grief, and then a blossoming of love as he sensed my presence with him. I let him feel our worry then relief, and then a sense of waiting. I pace back and forward again, and as soon as the call arrives, snap the phone open, "_Report Peter_" trying not to allow emotion into my voice, but the grief we felt had shaken even myself.

I heard Peter take a sharp breath, "Sir, my apologies, I allowed my emotions get the better of me when consulting with a contact, Sir." Something isn't sitting right, why is he avoiding telling me the name of the contact?

"_Peter!_" I hear him sigh.

"Sir, I was reporting Coven status to Marcus Volturi, I'm in Florence at the present just outside their hearing range." Mmm why has Marcus agreed to meet Peter in Florence instead of at the Castle?

"_Do I need to know anything Peter?" _My tone of voice conveying a warning to Peter.

"Sir, I am following your last order. I am taking steps to protect the coven and yourself." Peter's statement causes me to pause for a moment, and then I continue.

"_And Marcus is the key_?" I question.

"Yes, Marcus and Demetri" Peter hesitates, "Sir, permission …"

I interrupt, "_Go ahead Brother_" I tell him softly.

"Thank you, I can't tell you any more without harming the situation. Please Major, I implore you, don't ask more! You and Rage will understand soon enough, not sure when for Jay yet."

I nod to myself, "_Ok Peter, I won't push any more – just hurry home_…" I pause, "_and please try to avoid whatever made you feel like that, it hit us like a ton of bricks._"

"I'm sorry Brother, Marcus and I were discussing Didyme, and my thoughts and imagination drifted." My heart contracts as I remember Marcus' pain and the cause, I pull myself together and reach deeply within 'Us' and harness our love for our brother, I push wave after wave of it towards him, until he gasps, then I allow it to dissipate slowly.

"_See you soon Brother, Ciao." _I allow myself to dwell on the reason for the pain, and picture losing Peter, I shake my head, I will_ not_ allow it. I stride around the pool, calming ourselves down, slowly stepping back to my off duty position, bringing Jay to the fore.

The tension and worry rolls off me slowly dispersing into the evening's breeze, my concerns about Peters wellbeing answered, and understanding takes hold. I recall the Majors conversation with Peter, as if I was there but it is all hazy, the content of the conversation, the reason for its importance, drifts away from me. All I remember was that Peter was talking to Marcus about Didyme. My heart breaks for the man, to lose his Mate so early in their mating, to forever live without her by his side. His strength to go on inspires me when I sink to the lowest depths of my nightmares, helping me fight on, to find happiness in little things. Talking of little things, a click whirr attracts my attention. I turn, looking at the camera and start walking towards it, my lips drawn into a smile as I imagine Bella's face when she sees what I have done.

I pick up the camera, turning off the auto shot function, and look through the pictures the camera took whilst I was wandering. Some are slight blurs as I obviously had been moving faster than I realised, then I find a few taken as I stood looking into the pool. Then I come across those taken at the point of my pain from Peter, and my actions following that. I flick through them, debating whether or not to leave them, as the Majors voice speaks up "_Leave them Jay, Little One needs to know us all eventually, why not show her us, through this harmless medium?_" I nod to myself, the Major is right, she needs to know us, and this way is perfect.

I pull out a piece of paper and pen from the camera bag and scribble a note to Bella, folding it like an envelope around the memory card. I inscribe her name with a flourish, and run over to her home to post it through the door. Just as Charlie's car turns into the bottom of the road. I wait as she arrives home and discovers the parcel – a smile spreads over my face as her joy from the evening is shared with her father. Once alone she opens the envelope and reads the note. Her heart beats faster as she gets to the end. She picks up the dropped card, and fiddles with something, and then I hear her camera clicking and guess she is looking at the pictures through the viewfinder. I feel her happiness blossoming as she looks through the pictures and then suddenly she gasps, sorrow blooming within her, and then confusion as she looks at the next shot…. She clicks back and forth, I feel her confusion change to understanding, I guess she must have moved on, to see the progression of the pictures, to see the story told. After a while, she is filled with satisfaction, and I hear a machine whirr and the sound of printing start. She looks through some prints, a warmth flows over her, concern and affection. My heart swells in my dead chest, she cares for me. She slides some prints into something, and then I hear a door open and her digging around in her cupboard. Happiness fills her and she starts shuffling papers around. I close my eyes, pulling this memory of her happiness into me, for when I can't find any of my own. I start strolling home, surfing along on her wave of happiness, bolstered until the next thing that brings me back down with a bump.


	10. Marcus comes to Forks

**A/N My thanks, as always, to my Creative beta and pre-reader Prettyflour. As much as I wish differently, SM owns Twilight and I am just playing with them.**

_Previously: We have just left Peter, following a tense telephone conversation with the Major, meeting up with Garrett and heading to the airport to meet up with Marcus Volturi and his guard. _

Volturi Airstrip

Ppov

In the shadows of the metal grey hangers, waiting for the arrival of the Volturi, Garrett and I stand, leaning casually against the wall. "Let's add to the fun," Garrett comments, a brief look of concentration crossing his face, "There, I've masked our scents; would you like me to swing around behind Demitri and whoever is partnering him?"

I laugh quietly, "Why not, Demi knows you are with me, so should expect something like this – and if he doesn't, it will give him the wake-up call needed." Garrett gives me a nod and slips away deeper into the shadows, 'Damn,' I think to myself, 'I have got to polish up my own Garrett spotting skills' as my eyes desperately try and trace his movements.

The tyres of a car crunch over the tarmac towards the hanger I am leaning against; I slip my shirt off and tie it round my waist, baring my arms so the guards will know _what_ is approaching them. I shake my head, wondering how they will react when they spot me. The black stretch SUV pulls to a halt, between the airplane and the hanger, where I am standing. The guards empty from the vehicle, surrounding it, glancing around and then giving an all clear call. I shake my head in anger as I note to myself, 'Bloody poor – the Major would have our necks for such sloppy work'. Demitri climbs out of the car, his eyes sweeping the area and breathing deeply. His eyes lock briefly on my position, fury showing briefly on his face, until he pulls up his stone-like duty mask. Felix is next, his eyes sweeping the area, a frown crosses his face, he glances at Demi questioningly, who lets him know he is aware. I smile, Felix's guard is up, and he scans the rest of the area, looking for any other concerns and then focuses back on me.

Demi sticks his head into the car, "Master," his tone of voice sharp, I can hear him struggle with his temper, I grin. I will make the guard pay for letting Demitri down. I dig deep within me, bringing to the forefront the Major's Captain within me. I allow my smile to spread; my eyes darken slightly, as I note the appearance of Marcus, standing between Demitri and Felix. My eyes meet with Demitri's, his eyes flashing black with his fury and spite, giving me the go ahead I need.

I push away from the wall, not attempting to smother my sounds. I saunter over towards Marcus, my awareness covering all the guard, even Demitri now, as his fury heightens even further. The four other guards step forward creating a defensive line in front of Marcus. Felix glances at Demitri, noting the fury on his face as he glares at the other guard and then his eyes tighten as he notices the eye flicker of a command aimed at myself. Felix watches closely as I continue to cross the tarmac, taking in the scars on my arms and my neck. Felix slips forward slightly, putting himself in front of Marcus. I feel satisfied; at least Felix is acting as I would. I allow the Captain to surface fully, feeling myself open up to my war experiences and I start to move. I know the two small guards, Jane, the pain giver, I snort to myself… I know pain, I've felt pain, and she doesn't concern me. Then there is Alec the sense remover, he is my first target. The other pair, unknown to me, but I will remove them after Alec, let Jane know fear, let her know uncertainty…

I start to move; I feint towards Marcus's directly and then take down Alec, snapping at his neck with his arms pulled behind his back. A brief fire burns through me, I breathe deeply and shrug it off, it is nothing compared to my Sire's pain. Alec then flies through the air as I throw him into Jane. Then I take down the other pair, spinning them and almost pulling their arms off and I hold them face to tarmac, snapping at their necks. Jane charges at me from behind. I release my two victims, and turn into her attack, grabbing her and holding her against me, neck to my mouth. "Don't you try it Jane," I snarl, "your gift is nothing compared to my Sire!"

I hear a muffled expletive from Alec, and I look up at a snarling Felix, Marcus' hand on his shoulder. Demitri's face finally no longer in fury, as he commands, "Stand down." I put Jane down maintaining a hold on her, as Demitri growls out, "You have been privileged to be schooled by Captain Whitlock, you are lucky he didn't rip you to pieces for allowing Master Marcus to enter a compromised situation." Demitri looks at me, "Please call Garrett off, Captain" with a wry smile.

I smile back at Demitri, releasing Jane from my grasp with a nod, "Garrett, playtime is over." There is a slight movement behind Felix as Garrett steps out of the shadow of the car.

"Oh Captain…"he whines jokingly, as Felix jumps spinning around to face him and hisses.

Demitri speaks up, "Garrett, did you need to?" a sound of exasperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry Felix," Garrett mutters, looking down grinning and raising a cheeky eyebrow at me.

Garrett returns to my side as Demitri walks over and claps me on the shoulder, leaning in "Thank you for doing that – it was just what I needed, I am sorry for Jane's attack."

A small smile graces my face as I quietly reply "No worries, it is nothing compared to the Major." I pull myself up straight, replacing my shirt and smartening myself up as I approach Marcus, bowing in respect to my elder, "May I address the guard, Master Marcus?"

He smiles, "Of course Captain Whitlock, any improvements you can suggest would be appreciated."

I walk over to Jane and Alec, "Good work the pair of you – but you both need to polish up your defensive work, you rely on your gifts too much!"

Alec nods, "Thank you Captain, you went lightly on me, I will work on it."

Jane looks up to me, "How did…I've never…"

I smile gently at her, and quietly whisper so only Alec and herself hear, "Jane, My sire is the Major, remember your teachings about him, I am sure Master Marcus will remind you about it, if you want."

Her eyes widen, her voice drops to a whisper, "I remember…" touching my arm briefly, empathy showing in her eyes, and then looks down.

"Calib!" I bark as I march over to him, "Keep working at your defences, right forearm needs to block stronger", and then I glare at Antonio and growl out,"Drop the fluctuating moods, if you step anywhere near my Sire like that he will destroy you."

"Your Sire?" Antonio stutters.

I roll my eyes and snarl, "Major Jasper Whitlock, I KNOW you have heard of him." His face blanches.

I shake my head at Antonio, "Oh Demitri, where did you find him?" I ask in despair, as I head over to climb the steps up to the airplane. I make my way into lounge area of the private plane, admiring the space allowing for groups to sit and talk. Marcus waves me over, indicating for me to sit with him.

I settled down in my chair opposite Marcus and Demitri, Garrett sitting next to me. Once we were in the air, Marcus started briefing the guard. "Right, we are visiting the Cullen Coven so I can assess the coven members and to spend time with my old friend, Carlisle," he glances at me, and then continues.

"This coven holds seven vampires, three of which are gifted. Edward, a mind reader who can read over distance – so as soon as we enter Washington State, you will start blocking tactics, Alice, a seer whom is close to the final gifted member of the coven, Jasper. There will also be a human female present, which is Edwards's girlfriend, and protected by Jasper Cullen, better known to the world as Major Jasper Whitlock."

Various exclamations are muttered under the guard's breath. Marcus looks round making eye contact with each of his guard; "I am glad you understand the seriousness of the situation now – You will treat the human as if she is my equal. If for any reason she is threatened Peter and Garrett will assist the Major in protecting her, Felix will be my personal guard, if I am in the room, and Demitri will direct your actions. Do not hold extended eye contact with her, do NOT try your gifts out on her, she is under the Major's personal protection, he has already destroyed to protect her, I would rather take you all back with me…" Marcus pauses, looking into each of the team's eyes, making certain of their understanding; "Anything to add, Peter?"

"Thank you Marcus." I look at the guard, waiting for their attention to focus on me. "A forewarning about the Major: If he slips into a broad Texan accent that is the only warning that the Major is getting pissed. If I command you to 'submit' – Demitri will take soul guard of Marcus, if he is present, the rest of you assume submissive stature. Do _not_ make sudden movements, I can't guarantee to be able to stop the Major, as Marcus knows." I nod to Demitri, and then continue.

"Remember, Jasper Cullen's past is not known by the family, they just believe he was a foot soldier in Maria's army, so no use of the title'Major' in connection with him. Any questions?" I look round the room, waiting for the questions to start.

I see each of the guard processing the information Marcus and I have given them, and then a voice speaks out. "Who is the girl? Why is the Major protecting her?" Alec asks.

I nod, pleased that they picked up the missing information. "Alec, she is a friend of the Cullen family, girlfriend to Edward, and she is also Edward's singer. The Major has laid claim on her as his protected human, which Master Marcus has ratified – The Major sees her strength, her potential, I would advise not querying it in his hearing. Are there any more questions?"

"What should we do if bloodlust becomes a problem? What if she cuts herself or something?" Antonio asks timidly.

I close my eyes briefly and sigh. "We will all be hunting once we land; we will not risk her life by being the slightest bit thirsty when entering my Sire's vicinity." I exchange glances with Marcus, "If any of you starts to lose control in the household due to thirst, my Sire will come down on you like a ton of bricks, because I guarantee, any burn to the throat you may feel, he will be feeling too. I suggest you immediately leave the house, and concentrate of your remorse. I hope that will save you."

I trade glances with Garrett. "IF, for some reason, Isabella cuts herself…" I shake my head and then rest my forehead on my fist, it would be so typical of our little danger magnet. "Instantly stop breathing, if the scent bothers you, remove yourself from the house. Carlisle will take care of Isabella, the Major will most probably be still, focused, possibly glaring at Edward. DO NOT, for any reason, distract the Major. He will be controlling everyone's bloodlust. If you are able to assist, watch Edwards's eyes, if he starts losing control, get him out of the house. Demitri, Garrett and I will be watching my Sire, if he loses it, we know what to do. Marcus and Felix just keep an eye on everyone else and act as necessary."

"Demitri and Garrett: I will be calling the Major, Sire; I suggest you use the name Jasper, with deepest respect in your tone of voice. The only voices he should hear apart from ours would be Marcus', Carlisle's, and Bella's should she speak." I glance at them both, watching for their understanding, and then continue. "I will be the only person to get between Jasper and Bella, if he permits it, until he gives Carlisle permission to approach. He may not." I shrug, knowing how he can be.

I draw myself up fully, allowing my seriousness to be noted, "If my Sire decides he will heal Bella, do not interfere. I will assist him, I will get him to give me his bloodlust." I hear exclamations from the younger guards, and shoot a glare at them. "If I ask you to hold me, use full restraining holds, and mean it, because he will be giving me _everyone_'s bloodlust." I pause letting it sink in. "Yes, I said _everyone's_; the first thing he will do if she bleeds is pull all the bloodlust into himself. He won't allow the risk." I look at Alec, and hold eye contact as I continue. "I should be able to handle it, but otherwise, get me out of the house, and if necessary, use Alec's gift to incapacitate me. Got it?" A chorus of "yes" fills the cabin.

The rest of the flight passes with easy, the occasional questions about the Southern War, about the Major, but it passes quickly enough. We head out to the waiting vehicles, a pair of black SUV's, with the obligatory tinted windows, Calib driving rear car, Demitri the front. Garrett and I climb in with Marcus, as I am struck with the 'knowledge' that Edward is going to be unhappy with our presence. I shrug my shoulders, and sigh. "Edward isn't going to be too impressed with our appearance. He especially hates when I visit."

Marcus laughs, "Well, let's make your appearance a surprise for Jasper then? Perhaps I could be returning two hitchhikers? Garrett could assist by cleaning your scents from us?"

I laugh heartily, "I love the idea! Just need to keep us both out of your heads for long enough then."

The drive flies by and suddenly Demitri is turning into the hidden drive, I mouth to Marcus, "Everyone's home!" with a mischievous look on my face. As we pull into the open area next to the garage, we can hear curious voices from the house.

"Who's that Edward?" Jasper's voice rings out.

"Humph, they are all blocking me, eight males one female," concern lacing Edwards's voice. "Come love, stand next to me." I snort quietly to myself, shaking my head.

Jasper speaks up using his clipped tones from the war, "Both of you, y'all stand behind me," he orders, for that is what it was, no question about it, his commanding tone sounding guarded, concerned.

Marcus' eyes meet mine, mouthing "interesting." I raise my eyebrows and grin, keeping my emotions tightly controlled, not wanting to give the game away too early.

Demitri opens Marcus' door, signalling for us to wait inside. "Antonio and Calib, wait until called."

A surprised gasp from inside, "I know that voice!" Carlisle announces to the room. The front door opens, a joyful Carlisle appears and Esme following, looking to see who it could be.

**JPOV**

Apprehension, determination, duty, honour, a brief flash of an ancient pain, seems familiar to me, "Why is it familiar Major?" I demand.

"_Not right now Jay_" I feel my senses being stretched out, feeling the owner of the pain, examining it and then dancing lightly over the others, pausing briefly over a protective duty bound individual and then over a honour filled but emotionally controlled man. Edward tells Bella to stand next to him, the Major growls at Edward from within me, "_Both of you, y'all stand behind me_" we order. Our concern about those outside, overruling our concern for staying hidden from the family, "_Don't be worryin' about the Cullen's, I doubt I will have to interfere much_."

A burst of surprise from Carlisle, "I know that voice!" Carlisle announces to the room. He steps forward quickly, joy and delight filling him, as he opens the door. "Marcus! What a pleasure, come in, come in. Welcome old friend!" Carlisle's elation at seeing Marcus fills the room; as he pulls him into an enthusiastic hug touching cheeks either side. I grin at the uncharacteristic display by Carlisle, as he releases a smiling Marcus and steps back, abashed at his behaviour.

"Dear Carlisle, what a pleasure it is to be here! Let me introduce my guard." He turns slightly, towards a familiar figure, a smile spreads over my face, "You remember Demitri and Felix?" and then he indicates to two smaller cloaked figures, "and this is Jane and Alec."

Demitri steps forward and shakes Carlisle's hand, "Looking good as ever Carlisle!" before stepping back into position, Felix nodding in respect to Carlisle.

Jane and Alec remove their hoods, and smile up at Carlisle, "Nice to finally meet you Carlisle!" they say together.

Carlisle smiles at the party, "I heard you left the others outside?"

Marcus smiled and a touch of mischievousness runs through him briefly, "Yes, for the moment – didn't want to overcrowd you all at once."

Carlisle laughed, "I know what you mean," he glanced at me momentarily; I nodded with a smile, letting him know I am happy so far. "Let me introduce my family - My wife and mate, Esme." Marcus takes her hand and kisses it, happiness flowing from him as he glances between them. Ah! his gift at work - must be looking at their bond. Sadness runs through me briefly, wondering what he will see when he looks at me. "My son Emmett, and Rosalie, his wife and mate" Marcus nods at them both, a happy smile gracing his face once more. "Alice, my daughter."

Marcus greets her with a kiss on her hand, "Such a happy girl!" He glances briefly between Alice and me, a slight sadness before he visibly shakes himself.

Carlisle walks over towards me, indicating me with his arm, "My son, Jasper." I am hit with happiness, friendship and deep respect, as Marcus enthusiastically extends his hand to me. Shock runs through me, why the friendship and respect? As I step forward and shake his hand. I feel gratitude flood into me from the contact and then intense shock followed quickly by great pleasure, I look into his eyes with surprise, and notice his eyes shifting, perhaps looking at my bonds. I shake my head side to side smiling, as he smiles at me full of happiness. Marcus steps back, next to Carlisle once more.

"And finally - Edward, my son, and his human mate, Bella." Carlisle indicates the pair behind me, and I watch as Marcus looks past me smiling gently, keeping his eyes deliberately soft. His emotions as he regards Bella, happy, friendly, curious and then he looks at Edward, and his emotions shudder, loathing, anger, concern and worry, all very quickly under control and hidden from his face. But I felt them…

Marcus looks back at Bella, "Hello Bella, It is my greatest pleasure to meet you," not attempting to approach her in any way. Bella walks forward, leaving Edwards side, approaching me from behind until a step behind and to my left. I whip my head towards her, my hand twitching as if to stop her. Bella stops still, reacting to my queue.

She smiles reassuringly at me, and then turns her attention to Marcus. "I am pleased to meet you also, Marcus. I must admit, you surprise me. You have to be the first vampire I have met who has changed so dramatically compared to your picture in Carlisle's study. I am so happy to see you no longer so stricken." Marcus' heart starts to ache; he longs for something, someone perhaps? Then he glances back at Carlisle in query.

Carlisle grins back at Marcus, "She knows you and your brothers through the picture you gifted me. She's correct you know, you have changed a great deal, the weight is no longer so heavy on your shoulders." Carlisle reaches out and lifts his left hand, touching the face of his signet ring gently, whispering "Never forgotten." Fleetingly the grasp Marcus has over his pain fails and reasserts itself. I flinch as I am hit with a devastation, the like I haven't felt in over sixty years. I pull myself straight as if in uniform once again, and send Marcus some comfort and courage, to help him get a grip on his suffering.

I step closer towards him, noting Demitri's quick signal Felix to hold position, and speak softly, quietly enough to be just for his ears, "Sir, I offer to assist you with your burden a little, should you need so?"

I feel a wave of affection sweep over me from Marcus, "Dear Friend, you have done enough already, sometimes the compassion and love of my friends is the greatest gift I receive in this long life."

A smile spreads over my face as the Major rumbles happily within me, '_Ah my old friend, never forgetting.'_

I step back, turning my voice inward; 'How come I don't clearly remember meeting Marcus, Major?'

Memories start unfolding, me at the height of my reign of terror striding through a familiar scene of carnage, black cloaked vampires watching from a distance…Me ordering a complete cleanup, and then heading to the black cloaks. I feel them all bar one struggling against my natural aura of terror and pain that encircles me. I address the one who's surrounded by ancient loss and devastation, no wonder he is unaffected by the pain earlier – his pain is greater than Jay's was, yet different. "_Volturi_" bowing my head with respect, "_How can I assist you_?"

The pained one pushes back his hood, "I am Marcus Volturi" he gestures to the man next to him, "Demitri, head of my guard. I wished to express my gratitude for whatever you did to me a short time back." He shakes his head in confusion, "as you dropped to your knees, somehow my pain became manageable for the first time in centuries. May I know my benefactor's name?"

I looked at his face with shock, understanding what I had felt as I pulled past Jay's cry for help. "_I am Major Jasper Whitlock; I am pleased to have been of service to you_."

Marcus' eyes light up in recognition of my name; "I believe you and your army are why things are so quiet here, just keep your protocols up each time, like just now… and you will be safe from us always." The night passed by the three of us discussing the world, bringing me up to date with events and Marcus filled in my gaps of knowledge that my Sire should have taught her progeny as well as enough to ensure I would always be safe from the Volturi. By the time dawn came, we found deep respect for one another and an odd binding friendship across ranks. Comprehension dawned on me; the last act I remember before collapsing was consciously drawing in my devastation to me, to stop it affecting what was left of the troops. I must have drawn in Marcus' also; hence the loss of so much time before my psyche even started internally voicing.

A mischievous smile spreads over Marcus' face, "Which reminds me, I have something that belongs to you – Antonio, Calib, bring it in please."

I hear the car doors opening, and four sets of footsteps heading towards the house. 'Something that belongs to you,' I muse to myself, I wonder what he means. Antonio and Calib enter the room, holding the collars of two other cloaked figures.

"I believe these are yours?" Marcus says as he strides behind them, un-hooding them.

Garrett, with a sheepish smile, with his head lowered, but peeking at me, and Peter, eyes full of emotion, just staring at me, joy filling us both as his name falls from my lips, "Peter" as if a pray had been answered. My joy overflows, as I smile at my brother, everyone's lips fighting a smile as I reassert control over my emotions.

I nod at Garrett, releasing him from his respectful stance, sending him my gratitude and respect. He unclasps the cloak, folding it and passing it to one of 'his' guards, Peter doing the same, before striding urgently across the room towards me. He halts just before me, a soft smile on his face, and words flow in unison, "Brother" both full of our delight at being in each other's presence once again and then I shift, my stance straightens slightly, Peter's eyes flick, dropping to a respectful height, his stance pulling into the Captain's.

"_At ease, Peter_," Echoes of the Major coming through in my drawl. The room tenses up slightly, especially the guard - Interesting. "_What mischief have you been up to this time_?" _My_ drawl now fully the Major's voice. Demitri's head snaps towards me, as he takes a deep scenting breath, swiftly he quietly hand signs for his guards to fall back, as he lowers his head ever so slightly. The guards move back, taking on respectful stances, I look at Demitri and raise my eyebrow in amusement.

Peter responds to my query, "Not much, just thought it was time for old friends to meet up once more, and a chance to meet a new one" indicating Bella using his eyes briefly. I consider the response, taking a deep breath and chuckle. "_Excellent Peter, excellent_!"

My stance relaxes as the Major steps off duty and Jay takes control once more, stepping forward and pulling Peter into a tight hug, mouth to ear, "So good to have you here, my brother!"I step back, releasing Peter from the hug, and he falls in behind my right shoulder. "Thank you Marcus for returning my brother and his coven brother, my friend to me." Out of the corner of my eye, I had observed Bella's head turning and watching the proceedings, recognition of my body language changes as the Major appeared, awareness and anticipation filling her. She starts to move towards me, but Edward holds her back, a soft growl of discontent rumbles through my chest, which I try to keep quiet, but my irritation with Edward is rising once again.

Marcus smiles softly, his eyes moving from Bella to Peter to myself, fondness filling him. He turns towards Edward, a pensive look transforming his previously pleased face, as he barely perceptibly shakes his head. "Carlisle, could we speak in private?" He formally requests, walking over towards him.

"Yes, of course, come to my study, it is soundproofed." Carlisle leads Marcus upstairs. Antonio taking position outside the study door and Calib moving outside the back of the house.

Esme, looking nervous, speaks up, "Would you please make yourselves at home," indicating the lounge suite, "Knowing Marcus and Carlisle, they could be up there for hours," She smiles gracefully at the guests, then turns to Bella, "Drink or snack Bella?"

Bella looks over to Esme, "A bottle of water would be lovely thank you!" I struggle to hide my smile as Esme tries to take the guard under her wing.

Edward leads Bella to the loveseat nearest the kitchen, Alec and Jane taking the opposite chair, Demi settles into the armchair, next to them, leaving the long settee for Peter, Garrett, Felix and myself. Felix sits closest to Demitri, Garrett next to him, discussing Florence quietly with him. I turn to Peter, "Peter, come - I want you to meet the bravest human I know," as I walk over to Bella, Bella glows at the complement, but I feel Eddie tensing up and he lays a possessive hand on her wrist.

I sit on the arm of the chair, next to Bella, and turn to face her, "Bella, this is my brother, Peter Whitlock," smiling to ease her, and I turn my head to Peter, "Peter, this is my friend Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend."

Peter's face breaks into a delighted smile, "It's my pleasure to meet you finally, Jasper has told me so much about you!" as he reaches and takes her right hand, turning it and kissing her bite. "You are a remarkable woman, Bella Swan, look at you, cool as a cucumber surrounded by all of us!"

Bella laughs, a joyful sound. "Well, I rather have to be really" She raises an eyebrow at him cheekily, "If I can face a nomad trying to kill me and survive, with only that bite scar as a reminder, sitting here surrounded by friends and family…" her voice stops as Demitri rumbles a growl in anger.

I surge to my feet, standing defensively in front of Bella and Peter, forcing calm into Demitri, I feel my Captain exuding protectiveness, crouched in front of Bella, "Stand Down, Demitri" I order, overtones of the Major in the command, as I allow his presence to be felt slightly by the guards, ensuring their submission to me. Demitri's eyes briefly flick a glance towards the study, whilst slumping his body in his seat, exposing his neck to me, screaming his remorse and apologising with his emotions. I glare at him, and then cast my eyes over the other guards, all studiously ignoring Demitri and I, keeping their eyes to the ground. I hear Peter straighten out of his stance, his pride and love soaking into me. I pull back my forceful presence and stand looking at Demitri; I walk over to him, and raise my eyebrow "Care to explain yourself?"I drawl as a spike of fear flashing through each of the guard; I smirk – Peter has briefed them well.

Demitri looks up slowly, when his eyes meet mine; I nod slightly, "My apologies; Hearing the young ladies words, that she was bitten, I couldn't stop the growl expressing my anger at her harm. Please tell me, you did catch him, destroy him?" Demitri queries, I sense protectiveness and duty rolling of Demetri as he speaks.

Deep inside me, it feels like my hackles had risen. Was he suggesting I couldn't protect my charge? I allow Demitri to feel my fury at his words. His body shudders at the onslaught of my emotions, I feel my eyes blacken, my stance straighten, "_You. Know. Me. Well. Enough. I avenged Little One_" I growl quietly to Demitri as Peter distracts Edward from our conversation behind me.

A beautiful voice rings out behind me, as I hear material rustle, and feel Peter's irritation start to appear. "Leave me be, Edward!" She firmly states.

Then Peter's voice reassures, "It's ok Ed, She'll be fine."

As I continue glaring at Demitri, fighting to hold in the fury at his words, my irritation at Edward starts to raise once more, a subhuman level growl slipping out, fear peaking from all present except Peter and Bella. Awe dominates Peter's emotions, flavoured by protectiveness and deliberate caution, and Bella positively screams calm awareness and determination as her footsteps move slowly and steadily closer towards me.

Demitri's eyes widen - shock and concern flowing through him, conflict in his eyes. Each of the guard's tense up, a fierce protectiveness suddenly flooding into me, from them. The Major pushes to the front, _I_ cast my eyes around searching for the threat_. I_ feel my power surging through me; _I_ let these strangers feel "who" is here now. My captain's voice sounds, commanding quietly, "Submit!"

Instantly the guard obey him, pleasure runs through me at the instant obedience of the guard. Peter's emotions start to flicker, our long agreed sign for his approach, I hear the rustle of soft materials, and Little One's glorious warmth starts to spread across my back as I feel her hand touch me, the initial jolt causing me to take a sharp intake of breath, and my head to drop back slightly for a moment. Demitri's eyes look like they are going to fall out of his head, just as Little One speaks softly to me, "Come now Jasper, tell them the details, they need to understand how you protected me." Pleasure flared through me as she acknowledged my role to the room, and I feel my eyes changing back as my fury seeps out of me.

I turn and smile gently at her, "_Of course Little One_," I offer her my arm, "_May I escort you to your chair, Miss Bella_," her face flushing beautifully as my Texan accent flows over her. She places her hand on my offered arm, and I guide her to her seat next to Edward, glancing at him clearly thinking "Thank you" at him and adding the explanation "Their emotions are everywhere!" as I allow my face to look stressed to cover my 'slip' of temper. I turn to settle myself on the settee, placing myself between the guard and the family, and Peter follows, settling at my feet, making me smile tenderly at him, as he takes position between me and the Guard.

I start telling them the details of the encounter, the baseball game, Phoenix and as I start to tell them about the hall, I feel Peter's hand push my sock down and hold onto my leg, flesh against flesh, comfort flooding through me from the intimate touch. I take a deep breath and describe the scene, editing to keep the family oblivious of my true nature. I report in military fashion, brief and concise, keeping eye contact with Demitri, feeling his understanding at my briefing. I leave out Edward's failure to stop, his gratitude at my diplomacy growing with every word.

Demitri breathes in deeply as I conclude my recitation, and then speaks "Jasper, thank you for telling us," he looks at me directly in the eyes, and concentrates remorse and then want and hope, I look quizzically at him, "Miss Bella Ma'am, may I see the bite?"

I nod slightly my permission, as Bella speaks, "It's not that impressive really," holding her wrist towards Demitri, who rises and comes to stand next to Peter and me.

Demitri looks closely at the wound, his whole demeanour changing, his face softening as he looks up at Bella, "Jasper is correct, the bravest human I know" he nods his head to himself, looking towards Edward. "Clever idea, sucking the venom out of the wound," Edward nods grimly in response. Demitri continues "Must have been a nightmare in the studio considering."

Edward glances at me, guilt colouring his emotions, "Yes it wasn't the best, for any of us, except Carlisle of course, but it's amazing what you can do when your mind has a set objective." Just then, Carlisle and Marcus come down the stairs, concern and worry leaking from Carlisle, as he glances at Edward but Marcus appears pleased with their conversation. The two men glance at the postures in the room, and head over to towards the settee. I move closer to Garrett, to give Carlisle room to sit and Demitri moves to allow Marcus to sit in comfort.

As he settles down he pulls out his wallet, and then his face twists in concentration, and he extracts a black card. A few minutes later, a smile settles over his face as Alice gasps, then calls out "Really!" scampering down the stairs, "I've seen the perfect things! I will go first thing in the morning – Edward, you need to come with me!"

Edward looks up in surprise, "What? Seattle? What about Bella!"

"I've seen it, she and Marcus are going to tell stories to each other all day long, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper will be looking after her!" Alice harrumphs at Edward, "You will stay with her until breakfast time, and then we will go!" as she dances over to Marcus and takes the card with a smile. "It will be my pleasure Marcus!"

I glance over at Marcus, satisfaction pouring from him. I hide my grin as I bolster my mental defences yet again; in one swoop he has taken Eddie boy away for the day, a chance for me to spend time with Bella. Her comments make me think, Marcus telling her stories – all day long. I reach out and sink myself into Alice's emotions, following their paths, sensing the twists and turns of the pattern that makes up 'Alice' and looking for the clues. Pleasure from the shopping, mischievousness, happiness – I look up at her, her eyes on me, she quirks her lips into her happy smile, the one to tell me she has seen good things… She slips behind Edwards's chair, waiting for me to resume eye contact, "Seven hours!" she mouths and then she smiles brightly at me, as she hits me with, what she calls, her 'no hands' hug. I grin back at her, looping the emotions back at her and watch as she dances out of the room once more. I must ask Marcus, he will know … I do so want her to be complete. My dear Ally Cat.

Conversation continues into the night, Bella talking avidly with Marcus, sharing her upbringing with him, as if they were the only two in the room. I could feel him fall under her spell, just as I did all those months ago, he starts to relax, to allow his loss to take a back seat, as Bella just treats him like family, perhaps an uncle visiting, not a Brother, not a vampire, just another person. The room's emotions were beautiful to feel; Demitri's awe and wonder at what he was witnessing, Jane and Alec's curiosity with occasionally bouts of fear when glancing towards either Peter or myself.

The Major chuckles "_I bet she tried to use her gift against our Peter. Silly little girl, nothing can hurt more than emotional pain – her imaginary pain is nothing compared_." Slowly I start to feel Bella's energy levels dropping; I look over to the settee where Bella and Marcus had settled down together, with Edward at her feet. Marcus was just sitting there quietly talking to her, watching her face with a look similar to that I have seen on Charlie's face. I reach out, ever so carefully opening myself to feel Marcus' emotional state, and am pleasantly surprised when I feel the smallest vein of tranquillity and acceptance running through him. I shift my hand slowly onto Peter's neck, requesting permission to share what I feel. I feel Peter look up at me, and then move his head following my line of sight. He covers my hand with his, nodding permission as he braces himself remembering last time he felt Marcus' state. Slowly, I start to let him feel the changes I feel, the beginning of healing starting to take place. Peter's emotions fluctuate, shock, wonder, happiness, and then he freezes still, grasping my hand painfully tightly as I feel the emotional side effects of his gift as knowledge runs through him. I pull in a breath, looking sharply down at him, still unmoving, as pulse after pulse of understanding hits him, and then the pain he hasn't felt since his newborn year hits him and rolls through our physical touch into me.

I stay unmoving, controlling the waves of pain, reducing them from Peter as they start to get beyond the level I know he can manage without further outward sign. I feel Peter's bloodlust rising, his gift draining him as the pulses of knowledge keep hitting him. It's the longest I have ever known it to go on for, and I start to get apprehensive. I start pulling the thirst into myself as I force myself to look towards Demi, sending his a quick hit of my concern to get his attention. Demitri moves his eyes towards me, taking in the scene before him, his eyes widening slightly as he notes the unusual tension in Peter's body, and the death grip he has on my hand on his neck. Demitri rises, glancing at Jane and Alec, hand signing them to stay and guard. "Jasper, could I borrow you and Peter for a while, I would like your advice on a strategic matter to do with The South," as he steps over to the pair of us.

Relief at his quick thinking rolls through me. "Of course Demitri, we would be pleased to assist" I pull Peter to his feet, feeling his gratitude briefly as he comprehends what we are doing.

Demetri steps round to Peter's free side, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder. "I tell you Jasper, you should have seen him in Italy… hasn't lost his touch, after all these years. He's still a blur when he wants to be."

Demetri keeps up a dialogue as we guide Peter out of the house, heading towards the SUV's. "I don't suppose you have any emergency supplies in the car, Demi?" I ask hopefully. "Peter's gift is draining him too quickly for me to keep up safely." Demetri opens the trunk of the SUV, and digs around for a bit, pulling out a transfusion bag. I ease Peter to the ground, leaning him against the car, pulling my hand out of his grasp, causing a gasp of pain to break from his lips as I break contact with him. Demitri pushes the bag into Peter's mouth, slicing it open as it hits his tooth. The scent of blood hits me and my throat feels like a furnace; I grasp Demitri's shoulder as I fight to maintain my control. I hear Peter drinking the blood rapidly, contentment growing, his pain reducing.

I feel it as Peter is finally sated, no bloodlust within him, no pain, my own needs becoming bearable as his diminish, "You should still hunt, your eyes are still rather dark, Sir." Demitri whispers almost inaudibly. "I will look after Peter for you, there is a large beast three minutes run," pointing towards a favourite hunting area. I nod my thanks, and take off, not wanting to risk it with Bella in the house.

**Peter's PoV**

I watch as the Major runs off deep into the woods, my mind trying desperately to integrate the mountain of information I had just received. I look up at Demitri and sigh "Dem, I need a favour…"

Demitri returns my look, raising his eyebrow, "What do you need?"

I frown briefly, "I need you to stay in Seattle. You will be asked for Sanctuary, just how only Marcus teaches the request. Follow the wordin' of the request to the letter – until the leader is next to them!"

Demitri frowns, "Not many know the wording Marcus teaches." His head turns sharply towards the direction the Major ran, "Ok Peter, as you say… I will do!" He mouths "Incoming," and then carries on speaking "How are you feeling now Peter? More like yourself?"

I smile, "Yes thank you for the baggy – I needed that! I haven't been hit with that quantity of information for quite some time, was a bit of a shock to the ol' system." I clamber to my feet, just as Jasper runs up stopping right in front of me.

He reaches out and clasps my shoulders, "All ok Brother?" looking quizzically at me.

A lazy smile crosses my face, "All good now Jay, feelin' what you shared kicked off a whole bunch of knowledge" I shrug my shoulders at him, "Some I understand, others will take me some time to sort out, and you know how it is." I turn towards Demitri, "Thank you for getting me out of them, both of you"

I allow Jay to feel my remorse at my gifts side effects, and he promptly clips me on that arm, "Stop being daft Peter!"

I look towards the house, "Should we head back inside? Little one is fallin' asleep." I try to distract him from reading more into the situation than I want him to know right now.

**Jasper's PoV**

Peter isn't telling me something – Ok I know he isn't – that's the way it is with his gift, but there is something odd going on. I watched Demitri's emotions flicker as Peter was talking to me. Demitri knows something… I look closely at Peter; he isn't overly concerned about anything, none of the usual emotional patterns that would worry me.

As Peter's suggestion, I lead them back inside the house looking over towards Bella and Marcus, just as Edward leans down to pick her up and carry her off to bed. I smile ruefully, as I return to Marcus' side, having missed her last few waking minutes, and settle in for a night of catching up and storytelling. As Edward leaves the room with Bella, I feel a general sense of relaxation spread across the room, the tension dropping especially from the guards.

I notice Marcus exchanging looks with Carlisle on and off throughout the evening, and each time Carlisle calms a little more. I wonder what the conversation was over… I swap languages as I start translating War and Peace from English to Italian in honour of our guests. Marcus absentmindedly digs into his pocket, pulling out a fob watch, with a chain covered in charms attached. His fingers caressing them as if a rosary, feeling each one, knowing the path they walk, leading to the end, where a small locked container sits, crowned with a ruby. I glance at Demitri, who is also watching his Master's fingers as they walk their path, feeling sadness pour from Demitri as he looks at the container at the end. As the fingers reach the end of their path, Demitri moves slowly to the edge of his chair, concern flavouring his emotions now,his eyes now watching Marcus' face with worry. I reach out to taste Marcus' emotions, deep thoughtfulness, ancient sadness, depression – but not as strong as before, his pain growing slowly as his fingers reaches out towards the container. I glance around at those who know Marcus personally, concern on all their faces, Carlisle's bottom lip drawn between his teeth, Bella's influence showing on him. I reach into my memories, creating the peace that I felt when Bella helped me and slowly released it into the room to keep it unnoticed by others. I see Demi and Carlisle relax slightly, and Marcus' emotions feel cushioned as he finally touches the container. His fingers feel around it, each facet caressed and then slowly lifted to his other hand. He looks down in surprise, seeming to be unaware of what his hand had been doing. He lifts the box with a slight smile on his face, looking at it with pleasure. Out of the corner of my eye I see Demitri swallow heavily and then notice both his and Carlisle's eyes filled with venom. Marcus takes a deep breath, pushing away the pain he was feeling, shrugging off the veil it had cast over him. I slowly withdraw the peace from the room, until I know that Marcus' is holding his own, without my assistance.

I make eye contact with each member of the family, indicating from them to leave the room, and they traipse upstairs to their various rooms. Garratt and Peter head outside, until all that are left are the guard, Carlisle, Marcus and myself. I rise and head to the door, using eye contact to encourage Jane and Alec to leave the room as well. Felix rises and heads towards me as he notes what I was orchestrating, nodding respectfully to me as he hand commands the final pair to follow. I raise my hand holding my mobile, letting Carlisle know I was available if needed, and both Carlisle and Demi nod their understanding.

I stride out into the gardens, heading towards the private area to speak, "Come everyone, let's give them some time to themselves. Demitri and Carlisle will guard Marcus', let's just give him a chance to have some peace whilst he absorbs the changes he just made." Alec and Jane step closer to me, Peter shifting slightly towards me as he notices this. I send him a wait signal, and wait for the twins to speak.

"Sir, we are aware of your gift – is our Master ok?" Jane's worried eyes look up at me, whilst Alec glances between me and Jane.

I smile at the pair, their concern and respect sinking into me, "Your Master is fine" I reassure them, "He has just made some steps in the right directions." Happiness surrounds me; each of the guard seems to explode with their joy for Marcus, I glance around at each of their faces, their joy lit across them in broad smiles.

Jane reaches up, lightly touching my arm "Thank you Sir!" I lead them over to one of our fire pits, and gesture for them all to grab a seat. I quickly text Carlisle notifying where we are and then I sit down looking round at all the faces looking at me for leadership.

I shake my head lightly, muttering to Peter, "Why me…" and he snorts with laughter. "Well, what shall we do with you all?" I ask Felix.

He laughs, "Fancy leading a training session? It's been years since the last one you ran?"

I grin at him, "Go on then … split them into pairs, and we will do some work!" I glance at the numbers,"Peter, you will work with Felix – Garret, with the twins," I grin at Calib and Antonio, "And I will work with you pair!" I pull off my shirt, not wanting to rip another one so soon, and stride over to them. I growl out "Ok ... I want to see you working 100% effort, or you will be facing me instead." Their fear washes over me, and I laugh.

The night falls away into dawn, as the Guard slowly begin to understand what it means to train under the Whitlock's. I listen to Garrett and Peter's voices instructing over the session, and occasionally stride around, ensuring improvements are made by all. On and off I hear Jane argue back at Garrett, wanting to use her gift as she fights. I feel Garrett becoming overly irritated with her, and call him over to me. "Orders, Sir?" he queries.

I grin at him, "Go and fight Jane, one on one, I will protect you – teach her that her gift is not perfect." Garrett heads back, with an irritated look on his face; I reach out feeling his mirth, and prepare to take the pain from him.

Garrett calls out to Jane, "Ok, The Major has said you can … so let's fight – you and me!"

I watch as they prepare to fight, and as she opens up with her gift, I pull Garrett's pain from him, so all she sees him do is briefly flinch before charging at her, and catching her into a simple neck bite hold. She continues to use her gift, the pain is nothing compared to what Maria did to me, and so I grin and stride over towards her. She cries out "Ok ok!" but Garrett keeps her in hold, looking at me for the command. Her gift still flowing, I growl at her. Her attention snaps to me, her eyes wide, fearful, as I stalk towards her.

"Stop using your gift Jane" I snarl, "or I will show you real pain!" I feel her panic raise, her trying to gain control of herself ... her gift and finally it stops. "Now do you understand why I am insisting on you being able to fight without gifts?" I ask calmly, "Put her down Garrett!"

I turn to the entire guard, "You must be able to fight without gift as you never know when you will face someone who can defend against your gift, or is immune to it!" I glance back at Jane, "How many of you have lost a limb in battle?" I look round at the few raised hands, and watch as all bar one hand lowers, shame spiking their emotions, as I continue "And been able to continue with that pain?" I shook my head at them all. "I thought at much – All the Whitlock's have endured such pain, or at the very least multiple bites during a battle. It is worth considering how you would cope if you lost a limb in battle? What would you do? Survive or die?"

I turn and walk towards the fire pit, feeling Peter and Garrett's pride as they follow behind me. I grab my shirt, throwing it on and settle down on a log watching the fire flicker, listening to the sounds of the practice session ongoing.


	11. What Bella observes

Disclaimer: Twilight Saga doesnt belong to me .. but I just enjoy writing around SMs characters.

My Thanks to my Sparkely Red Pen Beta/Pre-reader Prettyflour for her hard work and very quick turn arounds :)

This chapter starts the morning of Marcus' visit...

BPoV

Throughout the school day my mobile keeps alerting me to next texts from Peter – Knock knock jokes… perfectly timed when Edward is starting to wind me up, as he was constantly correcting me, telling me what I could and couldn't do. By the end of school I was almost fit to send him packing. Edward and I were walking out to the cars to meet the rest of the family before I head home for dinner when I feel tranquillity wash over me. It was like a load had been lifted off my shoulders, I raise my head slightly looking for Jasper to thank him, when I notice him lazing against the Jeep, a warm smile spreading across his face as our eyes meet. I return the smile and let him feel my gratitude for the peace he had just given me. Suddenly my arm is yanked sideways; I look up at Edward, his eyes glaring down at me. "What's wrong Edward – Why did you yank me like that?" Out of the corner of my eyes I see Jasper stand upright, concern written across his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention and you were ignoring me" Edward huffed at me, "What's on your mind so much that you can't pay attention to what I am telling you?"

I frown at him, "I was just thinking about the day and what homework I have to do over the weekend," I tell him, "Why, what were you telling me?"

Edward sighed dramatically and then snapped. "I informed you that I would pick you up at Seven pm tonight – so you can have dinner with your father, before coming to spend the weekend with me!"

"Well, fine by me – Perhaps you will eat something yourself – or take a chill pill!" I march off towards my truck. I open the door and throw my bag across into the passenger seat, climbing in and slamming the door behind me. As I turn the engine over, I glance towards Edward – whom was standing there glaring at me his eyes darkening. Jasper strides towards him before throwing a brotherly arm around his shoulder and pushing him towards his car.

As they draw near to me, I feel the ripple effects of Jasper's calming vibes hit me, and I relax once more as I pull out and start to drive home. I find myself flicking through the past few weeks trying to sort out Edwards's mood swings – wondering if my snap retort at him perhaps held a grain of truth… When did he last hunt? Is he snappier and more possessive when he is hungry? I will have to ask Jasper later on – perhaps he has noticed this as well?

When I get in, I head to the kitchen and settle down with a cold drink and the reading I have to do for homework. I log into my Instant Messenger and send a quick message to Jasper, knowing he will answer it when he is next alone.

Phoenix Rising: Hey Thanks for earlier – needed that! Quick question – Have you noticed if his mood gets worse the hungrier he is?

I put my phone back on the table and get on with reading the history textbook ready for Mondays lesson. As I am just finishing the last page of the required reading, my phone alerts me to a new IM. I finish the page quickly; grab my phone to read the message:

Texas Cowboy: A pleasure ma'am. Quick answer – Yeah you are right about that – he's gone to grab a quick bite as we speak.

Phoenix Rising: Let's hope that he has satisfied his hunger then – I don't think I can cope with another weekend of his attitude. See you around 7pm x

I delete the messages and then log out. I check the time, Five o'clock already, I best get on with making dinner. I open the fridge and pull out the leftover chicken from last night's dinner and start chopping it into small pieces, and then I put some pasta on to boil. I throw the cooked pasta into a baking dish and add the chicken and a jar of pasta sauce, mixing it all together to bake in the oven.

I open the oven and place the dish on the shelf as my mobile yet again alerts me to a text message. I close the door and turn the timer on for half hour, and then go and read the next text. As I open it I see it's another Peter message … Mmm I wonder what it is this time?

Peter: Be ready for tonight, when things happen, be your perfect calm, and then all will be fine.

I read it and reread it. Not a joke this time – this is serious… I nod to myself – It seems straightforward enough, be my perfect calm – I presume he means how I am when I am fighting – that is easy enough, I can slip into it at a moment's notice. On thinking about the message, I head up to my bedroom and dig through my closet and grab my training jeans, and a plain black fitted sports top that I wear to train in. As I pull the clothes on I feel myself preparing mentally for whatever tonight throws at me, my mind attains the clear positive outlook and I feel my inner self strengthen for whatever happens.

Later that evening:

Edward and I were lounging on the loveseat quietly talking to each other about the history homework we had to work on when suddenly Jasper appeared in front of us, concern written across his face "Who's that Edward?" he asked as he turned to look towards the drive.

Edward tilted his head, a look of concentration crossing his features. "Humph, they are all blocking me, eight males one female," concern lacing Edwards's voice. He stood and moved closer to the kitchen. "Come love, stand next to me." I snort quietly to myself, shaking my head. I wonder, is this what Peter was warning me about? I look around taking in the stance of each of the Cullen's, all as still as statues listening.

Jasper looks over at Edward, inspecting his posture, and then to me, the look on his face as if he has no faith in Edwards's ability to protect me. His face stiffens as his eyes darken briefly, his nostrils flair as he breaths in and his shoulder straighten as he speaks, "_Both of you, y'all stand behind me_," he orders, his commanding tone ringing with uttermost confidence in his ability. I move as he said, watching his body language, defensive, protective, his head slightly tilts as he listens to something in the distance and I take the precaution of pulling on my training and centring myself allowing my awareness to broaden ready to dodge and defend myself if necessary.

I blink in surprise as Carlisle he excitedly exclaims "I know that voice!" He then moves rapidly to the door, opening it and looking out to the cars, with a big smile on his face. Edward tenses up, moving closer to my side as Carlisle's happy voice continues; "Marcus! What a pleasure, come in, come in. Welcome old friend!" My mind spins, Marcus, that name rings a bell … and then I remember the Volturi painting of Carlisle's, which Jasper corrected my understanding of – OH! My shock dissipates when I see Carlisle pull him into an enthusiastic hug touching cheeks either side in the European greeting of close friends.

I watch as Marcus greets Carlisle, he appears to be around the same age as Carlisle in looks, but something screams ancient about him, his skin is almost translucent, his movements are courtly, a man brought up in a different era most obviously and yet, he is dressed in jeans and a casual shirt, beautifully styled, but still a relaxed look.

A bright smile spreads over Marcus' face. "Dear Carlisle, what a pleasure it is to be here! Let me introduce my guard." He turns slightly, towards his two bodyguards, and indicating them individually, "You remember Demitri and Felix?" and then he indicates to two smaller cloaked figures that appear to be hanging back slightly, "and this is Jane and Alec."

A tall lean vampire, with short dark hair steps forward, smiling enthusiastically, and shakes Carlisle's hand, "Looking good as ever Carlisle!" before stepping back into position, as the very broad, Emmett - sized Felix nods in respect to Carlisle.

Jane and Alec remove their hoods, and smile up at Carlisle, "Nice to finally meet you Carlisle!" they say together. Their blond hair neatly styled, Alec's short and Jane's wrapped into bun. They both are slight of build, and no taller than five foot three in height.

Carlisle smiles and nods at the twins individually and then turns to Marcus and asks "I heard you left the others outside?"

Marcus smiled, "Yes, for the moment – didn't want to overcrowd you all at once."

Carlisle laughed, "I know what you mean," I notice that Carlisle looks briefly to Jasper before continuing "Let me introduce my family - My wife and mate, Esme." Marcus takes her hand and kisses it, and then he does something odd – his eyes look between them, as if seeing something. "My son Emmett, and Rosalie, his wife and mate" Marcus nods at them both, and he does it again, the odd look – is he gifted? I ask myself. "Alice, my daughter."

Marcus greets her with a kiss on her hand, "Such a happy girl!" This time Marcus eyes flick between Jay and Alice with a poignant look.

Carlisle walks over towards Jay, indicating him with his arm, "My son, Jasper." Marcus then surprises me, reacting with an enthusiasm unlike any he has shown the others apart from Carlisle, he extends his hand to Jasper. I feel a strange flash of shock push against me and then Jay steps forward smartly and shake his hand. Marcus' eyes seem to glance all around Jay – and his eyes light up and he then smiles happily at Jay, nodding to himself. Marcus steps back, returning to Carlisle's side once more.

"And finally - Edward, my son, and his human mate, Bella." Carlisle indicates towards Edward and me. I feel apprehensive briefly, and then snap myself out of it; he seems such a dear man his emotions clear if you look closely enough. Marcus looks at me smiling gently, his eyes a bright red, yet so haunted. He then looks at Edward, and his eyes flash with harsh emotion briefly, and then blank to a polite look – I wonder what all that was about?

Marcus looks back at me – his eyes warm and kindly, "Hello Bella, It is my greatest pleasure to meet you." I take a few steps forward and then Jay's body language changes, the muscles in his back tighten, his hand nearest me twitches as if he was going to stop me moving in front on him, and his head whips round to look at me, his eyes blaze briefly as I halt my movement following his unsaid warning to stay behind him.

I nod at Jay, trying to let him know that I understand and will do as he indicated. I focus on Marcus and with a smile I greet him. "I am pleased to meet you also, Marcus. I must admit, you surprise me. You have to be the first vampire I have met who has changed so dramatically compared to your picture in Carlisle's study. I am so happy to see you no longer so stricken." Again emotion flashes to his eyes, a sadness, and he glances back at Carlisle in query.

Carlisle grins back at Marcus, "She knows you and your brothers through the painting you gifted me. She's correct you know, you have changed a great deal, the weight is no longer so heavy on your shoulders." And Carlisle does something strange, he reaches out and lifts Marcus' left hand, touching the face of his signet ring gently, whispers something quietly to Marcus, looking sad. Marcus' face briefly crumples into a grief stricken look, just as Jasper's body flinches as if punched in the stomach, and then Marcus pulls himself together once more, just as Jasper pulls himself up, into a military posture like in those photo's he gave me of him at the pond, and then slowly relaxes into his normal stance once more.

Jasper steps forward and speaks quietly to Marcus, I glance at the other Cullen's, they don't appear to hear him as he speaks, and then Marcus replies loud enough for me to understand; "Dear Friend, you have done enough already, sometimes the compassion and love of my friends is the greatest gift I receive in this long life." I wonder how Jasper knows Marcus, it's obvious from his words that they have some form of relationship by his comments, and then I notice the expression on Marcus' face change, a smile full of mischief that I would expect from Emmett, spreads over his face, "Which reminds me, I have something that belongs to you – Antonio, Calib, bring it in please."

I hear the car doors open and close, and shortly after the front door swings open and two guards enter, presumably Antonio and Calib, holding the collars of two other cloaked figures.

"I believe these are yours?" Marcus says to Jay as he strides behind the cloaked figures, un-hooding them.

Two vaguely familiar red-eyed vampires stand there, one with his head lowered but peaking up at Jasper with a sheepish smile, and the other stands blatantly staring at Jasper, his eyes full of emotion, his body language screaming that he wants to move towards Jasper and then I hear Jasper speak his name, "Peter" as if his presence in front of Jasper was a dream. I feel full of overwhelming joy, so happy, so light, and suddenly the emotion is gone. I look round confused and then realise it was Jasper's gift, his joy and happiness, out of control that I felt just then.

I watch as Jasper nods at the other vampire, I wonder who it could be … was it the Major or Garrett, but why would the Major be standing like that? It must be Garrett. He unclasps the cloak, folding it and passing it to one of 'his' guards, Peter doing the same, before he strides across the room towards Jasper and then he halts just in front of him, a gentle expression on his face and they both speak at once, "Brother" the pleasure clear on Peter's face of being here with his brother, I find myself wondering how long they have been apart when I notice Jasper's body language change yet again. Jasper straightens into the posture I have seen before in those photographs, Peter's eyes drop to a respectful height as he pulls himself into a similar stance.

"_At ease, Peter_," Jasper tells him, his southern accent coming through clearer than ever. I notice the guards standing behind Marcus and Peter tense up – I wonder why? Jasper continues speaking "_What mischief have you been up to this time_?" His voice slowly drawling out the words, his accent getting broader. One of the guard, Demitri, I think his name was, looks sharply at Jasper, and he breaths in deeply as if smelling the room, and makes a hand sign which causes the other guards to fall back, as he lowers his head ever so slightly. My eyes follow their movements, trying to figure out why Demitri had this reaction to Jasper's accent. The guards all move back, taking up submissive stances.

Peter speaks up replying to the question; "Not much, just thought it was time for old friends to meet up once more, and a chance to meet a new one." I smile to myself, remembering the text I received from Peter the other day, and then I hear a wonderful sound – Jasper laughing quietly and then he speaks once more in his gorgeous accent "_Excellent Peter, excellent_!"

Something seems to change, as Jasper steps forward towards Peter, the military stance drops away, and there is the man I have got to know once more, pulling Peter into a close hug, whispering to his brother before releasing him and stepping back and Peter instantly moves to stand just behind his right shoulder, as if it's something he has done a thousand times - it looks so natural to him. Jasper's voice sounds once more, "Thank you Marcus for returning my brother and his coven brother, my friend to me," and then I realise, the accent was gone once more…I feel a hand on my arm pulling me back, and then I realise I was moving subconsciously towards Jasper. I frown, did I hear a growl? I shake my head – I must be hearing things.

I notice that Marcus is smiling softly, his eyes moving from Jasper to Peter to myself, and then he turns towards Edward, a pensive look transforming his previously pleased face. I wonder what that is all about. He then turns to Carlisle and speaks formally as he closes the gap between them. "Carlisle, could we speak in private?"

"Yes, of course, come to my study, it is soundproofed." Carlisle leads Marcus upstairs. Alice follows them up and heads to her room.

Esme speaks up, "Would you please make yourselves at home," indicating the lounge suite, "Knowing Marcus and Carlisle, they could be up there for hours," She smiles gracefully at the guests, then turns to me, "Drink or snack Bella?"

I look over to Esme, "A bottle of water would be lovely thank you!"

Marcus' PoV

As I entered the residence I allowed myself to focus on the ever present streams of colour that represent the relationship bonds between everyone, quickly taking note of the status of all present before I start to review them deeply. Carlisle introduced me to the family, and as he did so I scrutinised each person's bonds thoroughly, finding nothing unusual until I reached Alice, and saw the change in her bond with Jasper from a companion to best friend.

Then I made a mistake, I turned towards Jasper before removing my focus from my gift, ribbons of colour hitting him from all directions, so many bonds … I have to close my eyes briefly before looking once more – prepared this time. Peter's white/gold of their unique mate-like bond twisted around his sires bond, Garrets Coven bond, my guards all share a bond of respect with him, then there are the expected multiple sire bonds from all directions, and then a slight movement from behind him and I see his bonds to Bella… Deep friendship and trust, Protectiveness, and twisting around all those bonds between them a pale gold bond, whole yet building… Not yet acknowledged on either part. A smile spreads over my face at this new knowledge – now just to figure out why he isn't feeling it. I step forward eager to shake his hand, the memory of his kindness to me all those years ago still fresh. His face is a picture, I know 'this' Jasper doesn't truly remember what he did, but deep inside I am sure my gratitude has got across.

As we part and I step back, I listen as Carlisle introduces Bella and Edward, I look at the young lady, bonds flowing from her to the family and the Whitlock coven, family bonds to the Cullen's, especially strong with Emmett and Alice, brotherly bond with Peter, true friendship with Jasper, weak coven bond with Garrett and other bonds leading out of the home as well and then there is her bond with Edward. Mmm from her to him, there is a bond of love, but it is battered and worn, but his bond with Bella is black and twisted, possessive, domineering, with platonic friendship, but no love. The rest of his bonds with his family are standard, there are no particular bonds with the Volturi as expected, but towards Jasper his family bond is marred by distrust and Peter's bond is full of dislike and suspicion.

I exchange greetings with Bella, and she shocks me with her comments about my changes – Carlisle clarifies her response and makes his usual prayer for Didyme's soul which as ever knocks my grip on my grief, causing Jasper to offer his assistance. I spring my surprise on him bringing Garret and Peter into the room, the flash of Jaspers pure joy at seeing his brother is a balm to my soul, I actually see his bond with Peter pulse brighter with his joy, and then briefly I see the Major appear and the bonds in the room change dramatically. The family bonds lessen, the coven bonds strengthen, the Volturi guard bonds change from just respect to that of the Commanding officer over his troops, and both Peter's and Bella's bonds brighten considerably – Bella's to the same level as Peter's, the Major knows! And my bond with him becomes as strong as ever. As the Major slips away back into Jasper, majority of the bonds change back, excepting my own with him, he now appears to 'remember' our connection.

After Jasper thanks me for returning Peter and Garrett, I request a private discussion with Carlisle, and we head upstairs to his study. He holds the door open, allowing me to enter and take the offered seat by the fireplace. He closes the door and comes over and sits opposite me. "What's up Marcus? I recognise that look on your face – what is concerning you? Did you see a problem downstairs?" Carlisle asks.

I pause briefly, my eyes falling shut as I contemplate how to answer his query. I take a deep breath and then open my eyes and speak. "You know me too well – Yes we have a problem. I was notified about Bella's prescence her…"

Carlisle drops his head into his hands, "Oh no – Marcus … please!"

I reach across and place my hand on his head, rubbing my thumb gently in his hair. "Don't fret Carlisle; She's quite safe for the while."

Carlisle head jerks up, his eyes locking with mine, "A while?" he asks and then sits upright once more.

I nod, "Peter contacted me following come concerning conversations with Jasper, and his gift kicking in. Jasper had expressed concern about Edwards's bloodlust around Bella, and his attitudes. Peter's gift told him that Edward isn't Bella's mate – which I have just confirmed."

Carlisle's eyes drop. "Oh no! He will be devastated!"

I take a deep breath and drop my shoulders "There is a bigger problem – Edwards bond with Bella is abnormal – its dark and possessive but it's not showing normally, more inside her than around her, as it should be – I'm not sure why?"

Carlisle looks at me, his eyes widening, and a look of horror on his face. "Marcus, she's his singer – could the bond be with her blood?"

I close my eyes in shock "His Singer – Yes yes you are right – This is going to need careful handling… I can see Bella's bond with him is under strain – it is starting to fracture. You will have to manage their relationship carefully – Don't do or say anything that may trigger off his possessiveness and when it's over, get Edward away from her as quickly and far as possible."

Carlisle nods, "Yes I will do that – I've got to protect Bella, she is like my daughter, Marcus!"

I smile briefly, "Peter is here for Jasper, but if you need her protected Peter has offered. I will also leave two guards in Seattle – just in case you need our help…" I pause briefly considering my next question, "I would like to give Bella my contact details in case she needs my protection or help in the future – Is that ok with you?"

Carlisle frowns, "What about Aro and Caius?" I raise my eyebrow at him and pull my best bored with the world look I have spent centuries perfecting, and Carlisle laughs – "Still at it I see!"

"Don't worry about them – I have already formally noted her Coven status into my records. Major Whitlock claimed her into his coven following the Phoenix incident. It was decided she needed protection due to that scar on her wrist. I agreed to it knowing she would always need the protection even if she remains human – You can't risk having her listed under your coven, Caius won't stand for it, but he won't cross the Major, so she is safe now." I smile at Carlisle, pleased to see his acceptance without argument over this matter.

Carlisle sits there considering the matter, then speaks up, "Let's not bring it up downstairs, I don't want to antagonise Edward, and her coven membership would definitely do so – He doesn't like the Whitlock's, especially Peter and Charlotte. He is blinded by their war wounds and red eyes – he does disappoint me on that front." Carlisle looks away ashamed of Edward, "If only he knew how much they all do for him – especially Jasper…"

I stand and step towards Carlisle, placing a comforting hand on his back, "I know, I know – Don't worry about it, Jasper is a good man, he has a good heart, he understands."

Carlisle looks back up at me, "Thank you my friend, let's just hope that it works out ok." He rises up and turns to me, "Shall we go downstairs and see what they are all up to?" I smile at him and turn towards the door.

Meanwhile downstairs…

BPOV

We all settled into the various seats around the lounge, Edward guiding me into the loveseat nearest the kitchen. Jay turns to Peter, "Peter, come - I want you to meet the bravest human I know," as he walks over to me smiling, I feel a flush of warmth run through me at the compliment, he is always so sweet to me, even though we only speak under supervision. I feel Edward tensing up and he puts his hand over my wrist, not holding my hand like a boyfriend would – but as if staking a claim on me in front of the guard and Jasper's coven brothers.

Jasper sat on the arm of the chair facing me, "Bella, this is my brother, Peter Whitlock," with a broad smile, and then he faced Peter, "Peter, this is my friend Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend." That made my day - he called me his friend! A smile spreads over my face as I look up to Peter, his eyes shining brightly at me as his face breaks into a delighted smile.

"It's my pleasure to meet you finally, Jasper has told me so much about you!" as Peter reaches and takes my right hand, turning it and kissing on the bite, flustering me. "You are a remarkable woman, Bella Swan, look at you, cool as a cucumber surrounded by all of us!"

I had to laugh at that comment, "Well, I rather have to be really," I raise an eyebrow at him cheekily, "If I can face a nomad trying to kill me and survive, with only that bite scar as a reminder - sitting here surrounded by friends and family…" I trail off as Demitri rumbles a growl in anger and suddenly there is a swirl of action around me, too fast for my human eyes to keep up with.

When my eyes caught up I saw that Jasper had surged to his feet, somehow getting past Peter and myself and had taken on a defensive stance in front of us. Peter had turned and was crouched defensively in front of me as well. "Stand Down, Demitri!" I heard Jasper command sternly, and a flinch appeared to go through all the guards and then they all look down and Demitri allowed his body to take on a submissive stance with his neck bared to Jasper, all the while I felt the tickle of Jaspers gift lightly touching me reminding me of Peter's text message earlier. I took advantage of the calm touching me and pushed myself into my teaching mindset, my spatial awareness and calm outlook settling about me. Peter rises out of his crouch followed shortly by Jasper straightening and approaching Demitri, almost prowling towards him. "Care to explain your actions?" he demands - his voice drawling in his southern accent yet again. It seems to come out when he is highly emotional, I tuck the observation away for later thought.

Demitri looks up at him, "My apologies; Hearing the young ladies words, that she was bitten, I couldn't stop the growl expressing my anger at her harm. Please tell me, you did catch him, destroy him?" Demitri queries, he almost looks nervous... Why is he nervous of Jasper, I wonder to myself?

I watch their interactions carefully, whilst half listening to Peter speaking to Edward. Demitri's body shudders as Jasper's stance straighten, "_You. Know. Me. Well. Enough. I avenged Little One._" The tension across Jasper's back screams to me, he needs to calm down before he does something he will regret.

I start to rise, but Edward pulls me back into my seat. I turn and face him, trying to shake off his hand. "Leave me be, Edward!" I tell him crossly.

Then Peter's voice reassures, "It's ok Ed, She'll be fine." I smile at Peter for supporting me and rise out of my seat and taking a step past Peter towards Jasper. I continue forward, keeping myself aware of the vampires around the room, hoping that none of them are silly enough to try and stop me. I move towards Jasper slowly and steadily, getting closer to him and then I notice Demitri's expression – his eyes widening, shock and concern on his face and around the room, all the guard tense up, leaning slightly forward towards me. I make eye contact with Demitri and shake my head slightly, just as Jasper's head moves slightly side to side, as if looking around the room, and then Peter's voice issues a command. "Submit!"

Around the room, all the guard drop their heads, leaning it to one side exposing their necks, their eyes looking to the floor, hands facing forward and slightly away from their bodies. I continue stepping towards Jasper, my hand raises reaching out to touch him. As I finally reach him, my hand touching the middle of his back, I hear an intake of breath and his head drops back briefly, the tension in his shoulders starting to drop. I realise his back isn't as cold as I expected, even through his shirt, and it seems to get warmer the longer I held my hand there. I walked to his side, staying back behind his shoulder and look up into his face. He looks full of fury and something else that I can't quite identify; slowly dissipating to the calmness I've only seen a few times, his eyes black and very aware of his surroundings. "Come now Jasper, tell them the details, they need to understand how you protected me." I feel a burst of pleasure run through my hand and into my body at my words, does he realise he is leaking emotions?

He turns and smiles gently to me, his black eyes slowly turning golden once more, "_Of course Little One_," He offers me his arm, "_May I escort you to your chair, Miss Bella_." I blush at his attentions and the sudden burst of lust his accent causes. I place my hand on his offered arm, and he escorts me back to Edward, guiding me to my seat. A glance at his face shows that he appears to show stress but that doesn't sit right with me, he wasn't stressed, he was furious… what is he hiding from Edward?

Jasper sits back down onto the settee, and Peter settles at his feet, and he starts to explain the James situation in a clipped military fashion report. I notice half way through that Peter is subtly taking hold of Jaspers ankle on his bare skin; just before it gets to the fight in Phoenix… it appears to comfort Jay. Did that day still bother him? I will have to ask.

Demitri breathes in deeply as Jasper finishes the story, and then speaks "Jasper, thank you for telling us," he gives Jasper an odd look and then continues, "Miss Bella Ma'am, may I see the bite?"

I reply, "It's not that impressive really," holding my wrist towards Demitri, who rises and comes to stand next to Peter and Jasper.

Demitri looks closely at the wound, his whole demeanour changing, his face softening as he looks up at me, "Jasper is correct, the bravest human I know," he nods his head to himself a couple of times and then looks towards Edward. "Clever idea, sucking the venom out of the wound," Edward nods grimly in response. Demitri continues "Must have been a nightmare in the studio considering."

Edward glances at me, guilt flashing in his eyes, "Yes it wasn't the best, for any of us, except Carlisle of course, but it's amazing what you can do when your mind has a set objective." Just then, Carlisle and Marcus come down the stairs and everyone reshuffles their sitting positions to give the pair of them a place to sit.

As Marcus settles down he pulls out his wallet, I watch as his face twists in concentration, and he extracts a black card. A few minutes later, a smile settles over his face as I hear Alice gasp out loud, then calls out. "Really!" scampering down the stairs, "I've seen the perfect things! I will go first thing in the morning – Edward, you need to come with me!"

Edward looks up in surprise, "What? Seattle? What about Bella!"

"I've seen it, Bella and Marcus are going to tell stories to each other all day long, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper will be looking after her!" Alice harrumphs at Edward, "You will stay with her until breakfast time, and then we will go!" as she dances over to Marcus and takes the card with a smile. "It will be my pleasure Marcus!"

Alice moves behind our chair, and shortly after Jasper looks up at her, out of the corner of his eyes and then turns his head and grins at her and then he watches as she dances out of the room once more.

As the family settle down into light conversation, I found myself moving over to sit next to Marcus on the long settee, telling him all about my life, and listening to his stories of the Volturi, and his own life story. He even explains about his gift, telling me about the different relationships and strengths he sees in his duties take him from coven to coven. He explains that he is responsible for documenting coven memberships and ranks within covens, and personal relationships, to protect everyone's rights under the Laws. He points out that in the room there are two coven leaders and a coven master, all whom have multiple relationships within their covens which he sees as individual ribbons attaching to the person and then there are the personal relationships each person in the room has – Marcus quietly pointed out that my own relationships have grown between the time he left to go to Carlisle's study and his return. How every member of the guard has gained a new growing respectful attachment to me, Felix and Demitri both very strong protective bonds. Peter's bond has changed to that of a brother, second only to his bond with Jasper and Charlotte. Garrett's bond is growing, will most probably turn brotherly if we get the chance to spend time together. Marcus even commented that whatever happened in here whilst he was upstairs made significant impression on all the vampires present enough to form bonds that usually take extended time to form.

It is getting late when I notice Jasper looking curiously, almost surprised at Marcus. He puts his hand onto Peter's neck, causing Peter to look up at him and then he looks over at Marcus and I. Peter then places his hand over Jasper's, holding it to his neck and nods. The expression on his face fluctuates between shock, wonder, and happiness and then he freezes still, his hand clenching tightly over Jaspers, almost crushing it. I hear Jasper intake a breath rapidly as he looks down at Peter with a shocked look on his face, Jaspers eyes darkening slightly as he looks up at Demitri.

Demitri rises from his chair asking Jasper and Peter to advise him on the South, and Jasper pulls Peter up and Demitri looks as if he is helping Peter out of the room.

I sleepily notice Jasper, Peter and Demitri come back into the room just as Edward leans down to pick me up and carries me upstairs heading towards the bedroom. He gently stands me down and hugs me to his chest, resting his chin on my head. "Are you sure you will be ok if I go with Alice tomorrow? Promise me you will stay with a Cullen at all times?" Edward quietly asks.

I back out of the hug, looking up at his face, "I will be fine tomorrow, as Alice said, I will be with Marcus talking all day – he is so interesting, he has seen so much! I can't wait to know more about his life, and all the things he has seen!"

Edward backs away from me, his face turning hard, frown lines appearing across his brow. "Careful what you talk about with him," he hisses. "Don't tell him too much about yourself. I don't want the Volturi to get too interested in you – you belong here!" He wraps his arms around me once more, and I could swear I hear a whispered "Mine!" under his breath. My mind goes into overdrive; his reactions are starting to scare me. He has never hissed at me before nor been so possessive before.

I slowly pull away from him, "I'm going to the bathroom to get ready for bed – why don't you join the family, I am so tired I will be asleep quickly, and I don't want you to miss the opportunity to spend with the visitors!" I reach up and kiss him on his cheek, and gently run my hand over his shoulder.

"Are you sure my love?" Edward asks as he leans down and kisses my forehead, catching a loose hair and tucking it behind my ear. I smile up at him and nod.

"Absolutely, you have fun with the family tonight – I will see you in the morning!" and I grab my night things and disappear into the en-suite, hoping praying that he takes the hint and goes down stairs. I take my time in the bathroom and eventually I head out to go to bed, and I find I have the room to myself. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly enjoying the sense of space and freedom having the room to myself gives me. I climb into bed curling up wrapping the covers all around me and I close my eyes.

As I start to drift off, my mind starts sorting through all the observations I made today – Jasper, and how the guard appear to respect and be weary of him, his body language changes, just like in Phoenix and those photo's – there is more to his story that he's told me I'm sure… And then there is Marcus… and Peter… and my eyes get heavier and heavier, and just as I drift off to sleep I remember Jasper say, "You're worth it…"


	12. Mock Battle

Last time with Jasper…

_"Stop using your gift Jane" I snarl, "or I will show you real pain!" I feel her panic raise, her trying to gain control of herself ... her gift and finally it stops. "Now do you understand why I am insisting on you being able to fight without gifts?" I ask calmly, "Put her down Garrett!"_

_I turn to the entire guard, "You must be able to fight without gift as you never know when you will face someone who can defend against your gift, or is immune to it!" I glance back at Jane, "How many of you have lost a limb in battle?" I look round at the few raised hands, and watch as all bar one hand lowers, shame spiking their emotions, as I continue "And been able to continue with that pain?" I shook my head at them all. "I thought at much – All the Whitlock's have endured such pain, or at the very least multiple bites during a battle. It is worth considering how you would cope if you lost a limb in battle? What would you do? Survive or die?"_

_I turn and walk towards the fire pit, feeling Peter and Garrett's pride as they follow behind me. I grab my shirt, throwing it on and settle down on a log watching the fire flicker, listening to the sounds of the practice session ongoing._

And now…

JPoV

I hear Peter and Garrett pushing the guard harder and harder, pushing the point home about the ability to fight whatever the situation. Peter is still broadcasting his pride at me, looks across at me, I meet his eyes, so bright, so intense, and he then just nods giving me a broad smile and turns away yelling another command. I settle back allowing my thoughts to dwell on the training session preparing to brief Demitri on what to work on back in Italy, when it suddenly sinks it…that was the first time I've trained men without slipping into my Major persona fully.

I could feel him hovering within me, watching, making comments internally to me – but he is content to just be there …

There was a brief moment when I nearly lost it with Jane, when she couldn't stop her gift – I could feel her panic, her fear, her feelings of being out of control… the Major was chaffing at the bit to come teach her a lesson for hurting us, but I managed to stay in control unlike last time, when I was training the Guard at Volterra…

Summer of 1963 - Alice is attending a Chanel show in Paris. It is a sunny day so we are working in the compound behind the castle, the high walls protecting the humans from seeing our skin, our movements.

I am working with a mixture of guard, mostly newer men who haven't met me previously, but they are interspersed with the Elite, Dem, Felix, Chelsea, Corin… and the others. I can feel Marcus close by, his heavy emotions are like a black cloud hovering around him. He is watching, assessing – Caius may appear to be the militaristic Brother, but everyone over looks Marcus, dismisses him because his outward appearance is blank, emotionless. Yet within he has depths of emotion, beyond anyone's view except my own, he watches, he learns, he has anger – distaste, something holds him here… I dig further into his emotions – ah there it is, that trapped feeling, imprisoned feeling I know so well, he is here against his will. He is at war mentally; the hold weakens over the day and then strengthens after the daily court convenes - each Court I watch hoping I will see, but I start to realise that I am always distracted by one or other guard as the Brothers enter, and it's too late, by the time my attention is back on Marcus, his emotions have 'reset' to great distaste and anger – his battle starting anew.

We gather in the throne room, waiting for the Brothers to enter. I shift my position so I am able to observe all, looking for a sign, a clue, avoiding distractions by making any who approach me feel apathetic. My gift is wide open searching for the answers. The door opens, Aro leading the way, followed by Caius and then a very reluctant, resigned Marcus, and then I feel it, see it – Aro glances at Marcus, brushing his hand against Marcus', sadness filling him as he turns his head and nods once. A sharp glee, feminine… my eyes search. Chelsea – full of vicious amusement and focused on Marcus… I feel Marcus' emotional state changing, his reluctance leaves, his anger peaks as his eyes look at the air before him, seeing his bonds – his resignation gone, and his sense of belonging strengthened. His emotional sense of belonging with the Volturi, with Aro and Caius solidifies once more – pain and anger at the loss of his sense of self stabbing through me. Marcus' eyes narrow suddenly, looking at the air in front of him, his eyes fly up looking at me, and then start tracing lines between us, just as within me the Major roars, and I feel Rage lift his head his fury awoken by the Majors anger. I battle to keep control, to keep my features neutral, to not show my hatred of that woman on my face…

It was a long court, each moment spent battling to keep my calm outward appearance, avoiding Aro's eye, the touch of his hand. At last, the approach of Heidi the fisher with her catch, gave me my leave and I flew from the room out into the forest hoping blood would soothe my fury, perhaps just enough.

As I return to the training compound, the guard were gathered ready – Demitri putting them through one on one sparring fights. I land next to him, having jumped from the battlement, and he turns and smiles – and then it drops, his body language changing to submission. "Major, what's wrong?" His voice hushed, only just enough for me to hear.

"Nothing I can fix right now," I growl quietly to him.

Demitri nods, "Perhaps you could take me hunting with you soon?" His emotions pleading with me, I eye him up and down, wondering if I trust him at my back during a hunt – and decide yes – this is one man I can trust, Marcus trusts him with his life, so I can. I give him a curt nod, and a quick push of agreement into him, and I feel his relief and gratitude.

I stride forward, "Right - today we are going to do mock battles, three on one. Felix, take those three, Demitri, those, Corin those three…And I will take you four!"

I smile grimly at Chelsea and the other three newer guards. "Come." I lead them to the corner of the yard, next to Demitri's group and suddenly feel a flash of malicious pleasure from Demitri; I glance over at him, and see him levelling a glare towards Chelsea… I smirk – I am glad that he feels the same way.

"Right, you are at an advantage here – four of you against me, I will not be using my gift to attack, and this will be purely hand to hand practice for us all." I watch as Chelsea quickly assumes lead over the others giving pointers to them – I give them a moment and then I move into the centre of the area and wait…

Two guard move on either side of me, trying to split my concentration, Chelsea and the final guard in front, Chelsea nods – the three attack, she stands watching, staring at me – my mind acknowledges this as I fall into the state of mind for fighting – pure instinct – left attack, grab and swing around into mid attacker, right grabs my arm, I release the body and lift and drop him to make the kill touch. The other two are up and attacking and then I feel it – a tugging at my core self, a burgeoning need to protect Chelsea. My mind screams in confusion, this is wrong! The Major curses under his breath - then his temper explodes, "_HOW DARE SHE_!"

And then Rage growls "**NEVER AGAIN**!" As he pushes past all my defences in one fell swoop knocking myself and the Major aside.

My consciousness starts to drop away as I hear a furious roar spill from deep within me, spittle flies from my mouth and my venom feels like its boiling – the last thing I hear is a ringing voice of command from Marcus' position - "Guard Full Submission!"

Rage's PoV

Venom flooding mouth - dripping from lips. Object of fury just ahead, marked for death. Aura of wrath and hate surrounds me, exuding from every pore; cries of shock and pain sing sweet songs to my ears.

Snarls fly from me, chest vibrating with thunderous roars. Echoes repeating around the compound – whimpers of fear feeding me, terror bolstering me, someone's secret joy and pleasure pushing me on.

Prowling towards object of hate and fury – it stands there confusion pouring from it. "**How dare it harm MY Jay!"**

Insignificant fly buzzes in front of me – tries to block my way. My teeth find their home, my venom sinks in, I pull... Head rolls… My mark on it forever!

Above from me interfering sound, "Holy…" I turn and snarl throwing irritation that way.

Object of Loathing – of Mine, Jay's, Major's … Here in front of me – in my arms. Hair in my hand – tugged to the side... neck exposed – teeth in neck, venom flows.

Joy/relief/pleasure explodes from above – I turn towards it, displaying my power.

Screams fall from its mouth – its pain runs through me, pushing me higher, further, onward. Panic and fear – Ah sweet gratification fills me at the sound of my work.

I growl, "**Submit" **to its neck, never releasing my bite.My gift opens up further, allowing my aura to pour into the compound – fear invoking, terror creating, and dread inspiring – the atmosphere causing the whimpers throughout the compound to rise in volume. My growl becomes constant as "it" fails to submit.

I repeat my command, "**Submit**" delving into her emotions to feel if she does… Nothing.

I grab its hand; pull at its finger – pop. No change. Again… and again no change. I snarl as I grab the final finger and pull it off and throw it across the yard and then I feel it – finally, emotionally and physically it submits, body slumps, all fight gone, just held up my bite and my arm.

I test its emotions, total submission – I release it… it falls to its knees, head down, bite on neck exposed.

"**Look at ME**!" I snarl as I pace round in front of the pathetic lump. It slowly raises its head.

"**NEVER AGAIN will you move against or harm ME or MINE!"** It shudders at the sound of my voice, it pleases me.

I smirk at the thing, it waits; it knows its place… "**You may speak**"

"No Master, Never will I move against or harm you or yours," It affirms.

I look around the area, observing the shaking bodies surrounding me, all showing their respect, necks exposed for my taking. I prowl around the men sniffing each on looking for my Peter.

"_Peter's not here Rage_" the Major's reassuring tones roll through me. _ "Demitri and Felix are here… Marcus won't mind you borrowing them._"

I stalk over to Felix, sniffing him and then giving a lick along his neck line, huffing "**He will do**!" A growl slips out, "**Felix – Take THAT away to the dungeon – retain the fingers!**"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" and the hulking man rises, giving a respectful nod to me and then starts dragging 'it' away.

I continue sniffing the men, until I find Demitri, Marcus' scent on his neck, needing to make my mark on him I grab his wrist and sniff at it – no scent – I lick it and sniff again, "**Better**" dropping his wrist and growling out my command, "**Demitri, Dismiss them**."

Demitri whispers quietly, "Permission to rise, Sir?"

Which causes a pleased rumble to slip out, and I look him up and down. "**Granted.**"

Demitri rises, throwing his shoulders back, assuming his mantle of Head of Guard, "Guard, dismissed to your quarters until duty!"

As the guard rise they all turn toward Demitri and I and salute. I am hit with respect from all angles, and feel the respect they have for Demitri as well.

My back straightens, my hands fall into place behind my back, my eyes skim across the men saluting me and I nod – once – and let them feel my respect for them. Intakes of breath sound and awe adds to the mix of emotion swirling around me. A smile twitches at the corner of my mouth as the men file away.

MjrPoV

"_You've a good bunch of men Demitri – they respect you…_" I said briefly, and then continue "_I leave Chelsea in your hands – she attempted to bind me – I WILL NOT permit it – you saw what I did._" I drop my voice to a hushed whisper, "_I suggest you advise your masters that I will not permit me or mine to be attacked in any form. You and Marcus know what I am capable of – don't let Aro be foolish." _I glance around the now empty training ground, noting the lack of Marcus watching us.

Demitri nods respectfully, "I witnessed enough of your battles – let alone _that_ day. I know you can decimate us if you wanted to – I doubt it would ever come to that, the guard won't raise arms against you – not after today." Demitri draws a deep breath, "I don't know if Chelsea was acting alone or under orders – but I will ensure that she has learned her lesson." Demitri smiles warmly, "I believe Marcus is waiting for us, Sir. He is this way." Demitri slips through a door leading out into the forest and runs leading me towards his Master.

As Demitri draws to a halt the comfort that explodes between the pair of them is close to comparable of that between Peter and I, yet I still feel both their grief underneath it all, Demitri's loss of a friend, and Marcus' loss of his mate. "Thank you for coming!" Marcus looks at me closely and adds, "Major – I needed to speak with you following the attack on yourselves. I can see that your bonds are fine, as were those of your beast… Is it possible for Jasper to be present briefly, so I can check his bonds are ok also?"

I frown, debating whether to disturb Jay yet or not… "Give me a moment."

I turn my thoughts inward, towards Jay, and feel him shuddering, "_Jay_?" Rage is quietly rumbling his gentle soothing growls, "_Come Jay – all is ok now. Marcus just wishes to check on you for a minute, to check your bonds are un-touched_."

"Just for a minute?" Jay's mental voice quiet, crushed. My own chest starts to rumble comfortingly to Jay, I feel his agreement so I sink my consciousness within him pushing him forwards slowly.

JPoV

My body starts to shake, showing how I am feeling – I start to curl in on myself, her attack on my core, my mind, my personal ties was more than I could bear – Maria never directly harmed me that way. I felt shock and sorrow from around me, and then an arm slowly wraps around my shoulders pulling me into …I taste the air's scent - Ah Marcus. I allow the comfort – He understands.

"Jasper, my lad…" His hand comes up and strokes my hair, "She didn't succeed – you are still free!" Relief floods through me – Whatever Rage did saved me. "She can never do that to you or yours again…"

That comment rings deep within me… I turn my thoughts inward "Rage – What does he mean?" Smugness changes the sound of his growls.

"**She wouldn't submit – So I made her!" **I close my eyes at his explanation – and took a breath then opened them once more.

"Marcus, what wording did I use?" I queried.

"Mmm - Never again will you move against or harm me or mine" Marcus utters.

The words ring deep within me, wrapping around me, fortifying me. The shakes stop, I pull myself to sit upright – turning to face Marcus, and I ask the question, the thing that started this whole issue.

"What about you Marcus?" He is shocked, and then laughs, shaking his head in amazement.

"I suppose you felt it? And my changing moods?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah – I felt it tying you here, your anger at it; your reluctance, and then I when I finally saw Aro nod and your emotions change so dramatically – I felt her malicious glee when she tied you to the court." I shake my head at the memory. "What do you want Marcus?"

Marcus sighs, "I no longer want to die, unlike back when we first met – you changed that for me, no binding, no unwillingness, just your emotions made me realise I didn't need death – I needed life." He pauses, glancing up at Demitri, and then turning back to me. "I am still learning how to live; I'm not ready yet – getting there, with Demi's help… but not there yet."

The Major's voice speaks through me briefly, "_Well, Get ready Marcus_!" the command spoken lightly, "_She moves against me again and she is dead! You need to be prepared for it_."

Marcus nods then glances at Demitri who smiles back at him and speaks. "Don't worry, he will be fine Major, we will be fine." The loyalty and affection from Demi making me smile.

"I sure miss Peter – especially around you pair…"

Peter…! Damn, lost in my memories again! Supposed to be training, and somehow old memories are getting dragged up. I shake my head as I clamber to my feet, and head over to the men. I chuckle as I recognise the routine Peter is leading them through, one of my many "holding patterns" that Peter would use in the Army, whilst I would 'correct' a newborn. Peter's preparedness runs over me as I open up my gift, pulling myself into my 'Majors' stance and stride forward. "Demitri, a word" my voice ringing with command, I walk off to the side and await Demitri to join me.

He halts in front of me, a quizzical look on his face, "Yes, Jasper Sir!" He just can't do it – he manages to make my name sound like my rank. I raise my eyebrow at him and chuckle. His face takes on a sheepish look and grins

I straighten my face, "I've been considering the Guards weakness, and how to train them out of it – There is only two options, either limb removal, or I make them feel the pain of a lost arm whilst they continue to fight through it. Which way do you want to take them?"

Demitri looks me in the eye, "Won't your gift drain you? Projecting onto them all for some time?"

I sigh, "Either way I am going to have to deal with it – Using my gift will mean feeding soon, feeling their pain and growing hunger, I will have to feed…"

Demitri scowls at me, "If I may be so bold – You don't need to feel that pain from so many, not again!" He shakes his head, "I won't put you or Peter through that, unnecessarily."

I place my hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, "Okay Dem – I propose that we pair them up and I will hit you all with it at the same time, mid fight – Any who fail to continue fighting, either Peter or I will step in and partner them and we will remove a limb from them. Fair?"

Demitri thoughtfully nods his head…"Yes let's do it!"

We turn and march back into the clearing, I allow Peter to feel my requirement, and his voice sounds off, "Guard, fall in!" Instantly they move into their ranks, and Demitri takes his place in front of them.

"Right, we are going to conduct a final training exercise. You will learn to fight through limb loss pain. Demitri and I have decided that you will all mock fight in pairs, and I will half way through, cause you to feel the loss of an arm – rather than actually remove the limbs. But if I sense that you aren't fighting to your full ability – you will learn the hard way. Either the Captain or I will take over as your fight partner, and we will remove a limb and continue to push you to fight. So you better impress me."

"Pair up and takes positions … And …Spar!"

I observe the fighting pairs, waiting until they are all into the swing of their battles and then I pull the memory of losing my arm in battle up, remembering the pain in all its horror, from the feeling of the arm coming out of its socket, to the stretching and then tearing of my skin, the detaching of the arm, the raw nerve endings feeling like sandpaper being rubbed over them the whole time - The agony of the separation of the limb from my body, the need to get to it, to reattach it, the pain of ignoring it to fight for my life.

I pull in a deep breath, and project the cluster of emotions across the guard, building the pain just like the way it happened. Cries of agony fall from the men's lips. The guard stagger trying to stay upright – left arms clutch at the right shoulder – rubbing away the pain, trying to chase it away. Demitri pushes onward, clawing at Felix, Alec flies towards Jane – making me wonder how often she subjects him to her gift both pairs fighting on, unlike Calib and Antonio, still whimpering and fussing about their arms. I send them a dose of impatience and irritation, causing fear to peak in both of them and kicking in their survival instincts.

I march over to them as they are climbing to their feet, growls punctuating my every step, I could feel Peter moving around behind them waiting for my command. I allowed my anger to build, to darken my eyes. I smirk to myself as Antonio catches the look on my face, notices my eyes – and he lurches into a sloppy attack on Calib. I continue pushing the pain into all of them, watching Calib trying to defend himself, just as Peter prowls forward, and his face is glorious – ready for battle. Pitch black eyes, emotionless – rolling threatening growls matching my own. A stab of fear goes through Calib and he reacts, throwing himself into the mock battle. Fear overriding pain.

I look across at Peter, nodding, letting him feel my admiration of him, and indicate to head towards Demitri. As we walk over, the Major lets me know how much he loves the idea I am mulling over, Rage is positively purring with the idea of such pleasure. I direct my thoughts inwardly to my other selves, "It will only be to training touches Rage!"

Rages rumbles increase, "**Still good!**"

The Major mentally stretches, "_It's been ages since we fought – That irritation in Phoenix was nothing - Those six versus Peter and Us now that will be fun!"_

"Demitri, Peter – fancy a mock battle for some fun – the Volturi versus Peter and I? Garrett will stand as referee." I look between the pair of them, waiting for their responses.

Peter turns to me and smiles – and anticipation and pent up need emanating from him. Demitri's emotions struggle to stay calm, and then he matches Peter as he turns and smiles "Training touches only and Garrett calls it if there is any actual injury?"

I nod, "Yep – How about you brief the troops, we will brief Garrett and quickly prepare… Take time to prepare tactics, good luck Dem!"

Peter and I walk to the far end of the clearing, indicating for Garrett to join us. As he arrives, I turn and smile, "Up for a little refereeing Garrett? Volturi Guard versus Peter and I, call kills if need be, call and end if an injury?"

Garrett's eyes light up – "Seriously! Excellent."

Peter turns to Garrett, his face and stance serious. "Garrett, when it's over assess Jasper and I before letting anyone else approach us. This is Whitlock territory first and foremost; I don't want an accident to happen." Garrett winces.

"Yes Sir's" and Garrett heads over to the mid field point.

I bend down, removing my boots and socks. I scrunch my toes into the soil, feeling it give under pressure and smile. My eyes drop closed as I clear my head of thoughts allowing instinct to begin to rule me, feeling those parts of me named Major and Rage becoming almost one with me, as instinct dictates my way of being.

I sense Peter doing the same thing, letting himself become the essence of the Captain. I open my eyes, knowing they have darkened significantly and look into the Captains almost black eyes. I move forward until our chests are touching – our scents mingling – our heads tilt to the side, our noses run down the exposed neckline along our marks, sighing breaths released. Tongues run up shoulder and neck, clearly marking possession, our emotions have merged, we are feeling as one – We will attack as one, we will defend each other to death, we are the brothers in arms.

We slowly step back – right hand on each other's heart marking, eyes looking into eyes… our litany dropping from our lips. "I fight for you, I live for you – my brother" as our eyes turn black as coal, our faces emotionless… we stride over to take our positions on the field.

Demitri PoV

The briefing went well and tactics were being discussed between us all when I feel an overwhelming burst of honour, duty, love, pride and possession hit me. None of the guard appears to have felt it, but when I glance at Garrett, his face is shocked. He felt it – and then I glance to the Major and Peter facing each other hands on each other's hearts – Holy Fuck! What have I agreed to?

I turn back to my men, Felix frowning at me, and then he quickly flicks his trouser leg – his silent way of asking if I am alright? I nod, pulling myself together and mentally preparing to lead the guard into battle.

We take our positions and watch as our opponents take the field – almost prowling into the centre of their end of the field, and sinking into a prepared crouch.

I look up at their faces – blank, emotionless and their eyes, Oh my god – not just black – I can see hell in those eyes. I firm my resolve as I hear Garrett give the Battle on command.

I sink deeper into my crouch, Felix beside me observing the way neither of them moves at all. Calib and Antonio inch around to the majors side, Felix and myself Peters side – Jane and Alec moving directly forward – I remember the order I gave Alec – desperately trying to protect his life – Only one sense removed … no more – I don't want to see the Majors beast released – not in Washington State USA.

As Calib and Antonio move to attack, Felix and I move – and then I hear the Major chuckle darkly, "My sight Alec?" and he turns directly to me and makes the "Come on" beckon. Then I see a ripple of pain cross his face and vanish and he smirks.

"You are no Maria, Jane" as he starts speaking – I signal the attack.

All six of us move in, Jane at the Major, and Alec at Peter, it was just how I remembered them fighting, a beautifully choreographed deadly ballet, spinning around each other as they take out Alec and Antonio, their bodies thrown out of the way, somehow Felix ends up fighting Peter and the Major and I are dodging and weaving around each other's attacks… and still no empathic attacks… Jane is doing her damndest to distract the Major with side attacks and leaping over him hitting his back, but his focus is amazing.

And then it happened…


	13. Jasper's Wrath

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight – I just borrow Jasper et al.

My thanks to my Pre-reader Prettyflour – She is amazing with her idea's and encouragement!

**Chapter 14 **

_Jane is doing her damnedest to distract the Major with side attacks and leaping over him hitting his back, but his focus, even blinded, is amazing._

_And then it happened..._

Following onwards:

DPoV continued.

Peter's fight with Felix is going well, Felix has his arm in a lock finally, and Calib barrels into him, just as Felix lifts Peter by his arm.

Peter cries out briefly in shock and pain, and then abruptly cut off his cry - a metallic stretching 'nails on the blackboard' sound comes from his direction. The Major's face twists with pain and then black fury replaces it and he ROARS.

Garrett's voice sounds out, "Oh fuck - SUBMIT!" just as absolute exhaustion and unwillingness to move or care runs through me. I collapse to the ground - vaguely aware that everyone else had done the same - apart from the rage _em…itt…ing... Maj...or._

JPoV

The fight is going well, some clever attacks by Demitri with Jane's gift jabbing me with pain and flying jumps to distract, as well as having to fight blind, thanks to Alec - it's a pity he isn't aware that I insist on the Whitlock's being able to blind fight. Peter is having fun with Felix, whose size and strength is challenging Peter. Then, just as I am about to give Peter the "finish them" emotional wave - pain starts to shoot through my left shoulder, and Peter let out a brief cry as the horrendous sound of skin stretching and starting to tear starts to screech.

My consciousness is pushed aside as the Major charges forward closely followed by Rage, his fury palatable. I feel the Major push his full presence forcibly out - letting everyone know who was present right now - causing Garrett to swear and order the Guard to submit. The Major's fury escalates and he lashes out with a cocktail of emotions designed to make tens of newborns docile.

Mjr PoV

I watch as they drop like flies around us, My Peter falls to the ground, dragged down by Felix's body weight, his pain reducing as I suck it into me. I am at his side before I realise it, checking his arm is still attached as I remove Felix from him. Peter's hand grasps the wound, holding it closed - I can just see the tears of skin and flesh showing either side of his hand. I kneel down next to him, placing my hand to his cheek exuding comfort – his face pushes closer moaning slightly.

"_Let me look at it Peter,_" I demand. My need to check the wound growing stronger as every second passes by. His dark emotion-filled eyes look up at me, his love and trust wrapping around me, as he slowly removes his hand.

The tear is about five inches long, from the front of his shoulder to the back - but it isn't as shallow as I would have liked, at the top of his arm the flesh has separated deeply, although I can see it starting to knit back together already. I look back into Peter's eyes, "_Shall I heal it Peter_?" I ask. My eyes silently pleading with him - where I could not allow myself to be heard to beg.

A soft smile breaks across his face, warming my heart. "Always Major - You don't have to ask, you know that." I could feel Garrett and Demitri fighting against my manipulations - I hit them again with the cocktail, not wanting them up while I tend to my Peter.

I gather Peter gently into my arms, across my lap. Making sure the wound faces outwards from me. I angle him towards me, leaning over his body examining the wound. I tentatively lick along the wound, removing any dirt or cloth, and then repeat the lick, soaking it in my venom as I slowly push the wound together, helping the deep tear to re-knit. Peter's pained moans increase, as I continuously pull as much of the pain from him that I can, while the slow healing process begins to make the wound look superficial. I hold the edges of the tear together, gently licking along the seam helping it become as invisible as the many others I have repaired over our years together. The sounds of his moans at each lick rip through me, stab at me; "_Nearly finished Peter,"_ I reassure him as I lick the length of the newly formed scar once last time.

I hold Peter close to my body, letting Rage's comforting rumbles emanate from my chest. Peter's body relaxing into my protective arms as I occasionally dip my head to lick the now healed wound. Peter stirs slightly, "That feels so good - I'm goin' to close my eyes for a bit..."

I smile, remembering the many times he has done this before, "_Rest My Peter, I've got you - just like you used to look after me..."_

I look around the field, spying Garrett having fallen mid run towards us. I send him a 'wake up boost' watching as he pulls himself together and then slowly rises - looking around at the fallen guard, and then towards Peter and I. As soon as he takes in our positioning, his eye-line drops, waiting.

"_Come Garrett, sit with us."_ I call him over between my soft growls for Peter. He peeks up at me and his face spreads into his signature grin, as he walks over and sits in front of me, plenty of space between Peter and him. I smirk at him, "_Sensible move_."

"Pah, Major, I'm not getting anywhere close to Peter - not when he is like that. No need to piss you off!" He tilts his head to the side slightly, his eyes running over the injury. "Nice healing Sir." He nods his head to himself a few time, "Was a deep one?" he queried.

I nod, "_Yeah, deeper than I would have liked ... but at least still attached_." I glance over at the Guard, "_Okay - waking up Demitri now_." I boost Demitri awake, feeling his emotions jump-start into activity once more. I watch as he slowly moves his head looking around, cataloguing the scene and then he looks towards me reviewing my position and the continuous growls from my chest.

"Permission to rise, Major?" Demitri requests calmly.

"_Granted,_" I respond, "_You may join us._" Demitri rises cautiously and slowly making his way over to us, sitting down slightly further back that Garrett, his head dropped forward slightly, his eyes averted, sorrow emanating from him.

"How is he, Major?" he asks, "Is it bad?"

"_Slight tear - I've healed it_." I move my hand away that had been gently caressing his shoulder. Demitri's eyes widen, the pink scar standing out amongst the many white scars already there.

"I apologise to you, Peter and Charlotte for this injury." His pain and sorrow at Peter's condition growing further.

"_Demitri - It was an accident.._." I reply.

"But?" Demitri indicates Peter's prone condition.

"_Peter heals fastest like this, and it protects him from the flashbacks...he doesn't need those when trying to heal_." My mind flinches as memories of my own flashbacks to my time in the army bombard my mind.

"Major - Are you going to let the others up yet?" Garrett asks. A snarl rips from my chest at the thought. "I take that as a no then!" Garrett smirks at me. Rages comforting rumbles return, Peter stirs in my arms as an answering rumble starts in his chest.

I look down at Peter, soothed by his rumbling growls. "_Soon, Garrett. Soon_!" and I take comfort from Peter's rumbling purr getting stronger minute by minute.

Peter's head rests in the crook of my arm, face turned towards my chest, lips inches away. I can see the deliberate deep breaths of my scent he is taking, each exhalation sending shivers throughout my body. I smooth his hair back from his face, gently combing it with my fingers, removing tangles. His face hidden from their view, I let him feel my curiosity, wanting to know how he is feeling, is he recovered enough to interact again. His eyes fly open, staring up at me - his love shining at me in his eyes, and I feel it, how comforted, protected, and loved he feels. I smile at him, tightening my grip on his body as I run my thumb across his cheekbone.

"Sir, shall I fetch another blood bag for Peter?" Demitri's voice breaks through my silent communion with Peter. I delve into Peter's emotions, feeling his growing thirst.

"_Yes please, Demitri," _I reply, and then request _"Garrett, would you do me a favour - get Demitri to direct you to a predator for me. I don't want to leave Peter yet - But I will need sustenance pretty soon._"

Demitri returns, handing me a blood bag for Peter, then he leads Garrett off to hunt for me. I swallow uncomfortably, my throat burning at the mere sight of the human blood - Peter's blood! He needs it! I remind myself. "_Peter, come on now, you need to hold this bag for me._" I hold it in his view, and his hands move grabbing at it.

"Put me down Major - you need both hands for your meal - it sounds irritated with them." As he speaks Garrett and Demitri appear through the tree line, looking a little worse for wear as they drag a bear between them.

I place Peter into a sitting position, next to me running my hand down his back lightly. "_I won't' be long Peter..."_ and as he raises his meal to his lips, I run over towards the bear, seeing them drop it and back off just as I let out a growl. It turns and rises onto its back legs, just as I pounce onto his shoulder, breaking its neck as my teeth attach to its pulsing vein. I pull mouthful after mouthful, feeling it absorb into my body, the bloods warmth becoming my warmth briefly. Peter's satisfaction blends with my own as I feel the need for my presence no longer and I slowly start to sink back allowing Jay to come to the surface.

JPoV

I dispose of the corpse, and then jog back to Peter's side - his face lighting up as he sees me bounding towards him. "You ready Peter?" I ask.

Just as he starts to speak, he stops as I feel his gift firing off and then his sadness and understanding of what he has seen. "Be ready for Felix's emotions - He will be devastated about the accident." I feel my body slump as I remember the man's feelings of honour and loyalty.

"Ah damn, That is true sir, Felix will see it as if he has let both you and I down, especially injuring one of your own." Demitri's face is a picture - the conflict between Head of Guard and friend pulling at him.

"Ahh fuck - he would see it that way wouldn't he... What will be good enough to hold him from going to Marcus?" I query.

"Major..." I glare at Demitri. "Okay, Jasper" he amends. "Felix heard you that day - you were talking to yourself - where is 'my Peter', he put two and two together - comparing you and Peter to Marcus and I, enough to know the importance of your relationship. Only you can be what he needs to sort this out."

Peter rises to his feet and changes from my Captain to the Whitlock Leader, I smile to myself - always teasing about my personalities … yet he does the same in the way he changes his hats. "Jasper, a word?" he formally requests, and strides away to the forest edge.

I follow after him and as we stand shoulder to shoulder facing the trees, he speaks. "Jay, when what I saw plays out, it's his honour, his loyalty to you that is going to crush him - he hurt me, who he acknowledges as significantly 'Yours'. To him there is only one punishment, the same as Rage exacted on Chelsea - except he will willingly submit to you - without you asking for it. He will want - even need - the bite, to feel the pain he caused." Peter pauses when he sees me wince at what he was saying. "I know how you feel about that sort of punishment, Jay – But it will be worth it, trust me." I smile at that comment - I have always and will always trust him.

Peter continues "Bite his shoulder, let him feel only what you let me feel, the minimal pain. Let him be one of the few living with the Major's mark." I watch at Peter digs in his pocket. "I knew I would need one of these this weekend." He pulls out a miniature crest and pushes it into my palm. "If he shows the honour and loyalty to you and I that I believe he will - he will be worthy of this in my eyes - I leave it up to you, _My_ Jasper."

The Major speaks up "_He is right - We will do as we must, even though it claws at us to commit such pain on an undeserving man."_

"Okay Peter, I will do it - I can't have his death on my hands, which Marcus may be forced to enact." I march back to Demitri and question him, "He won't accept that it was an unfortunate training accident?"

Demitri shakes his head, "There are no accidents in the Guard - only consequences," Demitri locks eyes with me, "Make the consequence fitting Major!" he exhorts.

I close my eyes briefly, drawing the Major forward until it feels like he is almost part of me, and then I open them once more - looking directly into Demitri's eyes; "We will give him what he needs."

I lift my hold over the remaining guard, giving them a quick jolt of awareness and calm, and watch them as they slowly start to move to their feet, eyes darting around and then all settling on Demitri and me, flanked by Peter and Garrett, our parade ground positioning making them fall into rank and file, all except one - Felix.

His head is down, neck exposed, on his knees, arms relaxed at his side, backs of hands against the ground. Horror, sorrow, dishonour, and a complete loss of will to live rolls off him like a stagnant fog. I straighten my spine; fold my hands into the small of my back, remembering my stance during the human war - the one the Major always presents.

"_That's it - now stop holding your gift in - Wear it like armour...Yes Yes! There that's it...See their faces - they feel your power now!_" The Major crows.

I glance around at their faces, calmness, awe and rapture written for all to see, and the emotional palette to match, with fearful understanding underwriting it all.

I nod to Demitri to start the ball rolling. He turns to Felix, and demands, "Felix - What is this?" he pauses … waiting, and then glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You may answer," I intone.

"Sir - I harmed _your.,_" His pain spikes, his loyalty to me screaming his agony.

Demitri says, "It was a training accident!" Stubborn refusal to accept it colours his emotional landscape.

"Speak," I demand.

"I dishonoured myself and the Guard by harming Captain Whitlock, I broke loyalty to you, by harming _yours_..." his voice drops to a whisper and his shame grows exponentially as he continues, "I'm no better than HER."

His once proud body slumps, his emotional pain explodes. A flinch escapes my stoic stance just as Peter's hand touches my back, giving me the emotional support of his ever present calm to bring me peace while I adjust to Felix's pain. The intake of breath from the guard and their shock at his last pain-filled words push me into action.

I fly forward moving behind him and grab him by the chin, lifting his unresponsive body until it's draped across me. Gratitude and respite colour his emotions, his total surrender to my will pulsing through him into me - his underlying need to feel my wrath becoming obvious now.

I manoeuvre him until his shoulder is in prime bite position and then growl into his ear clearly so everyone hears my every word, "I will make you feel everything Peter did - I will Mark you so no guard ever forgets Major Whitlock protects his Own!"

I rip his t-shirt from him, leaving the tattered remains hanging around his body, bringing his neck and shoulder closer to me and then I strike. My teeth sink into the top of his shoulder, where Peters scar sits. I sink them in as deep as Peter's wound was… I unleash Peter's brief pain - before I took it from him, making Felix feel the abrupt stop, and then the tingling stabs of pain from the venom as I healed Peter, each lick, and each rub as they lessened and then eventually stopped. I push a small amount of my venom into the wound and then slowly, gently retract my teeth from the bite, licking it closed sealing in my venom, my scent left in him forever.

"Why?" The question falls from his lips, his confusion at the sudden lack of pain. I answer privately through my emotions, letting him feel my respect at his submission, my pride in his actions, my honour at his loyalty...

And then I reply simply; "Because it is who I am." He takes a deep breath and releases it, I feel him absorbing my pride and honour, taking comfort in them. I call out, "Demitri, Garrett - come take your brother."

Confusion attacks me from all directions… I take a deep breath, as I guide Felix so he can find his feet. "You proved yourself today Felix - You join a band of brothers who hold my mark with honour… There are many thousands who I have marked, thousands dead by my hands. Then there are those who survived, those who I am Sire to, that mostly wander this world as nomads. There is then my Coven, My family" My eyes lock briefly with Peter's emotion filled eyes. "And then there are those very few, who I am so proud of I give my mark with respect." I let him feel my respect as Demitri and Garrett take him gently into their arms.

He turns to face me, "Thank you Major Whitlock," and bows his head with respect to me. I lean forward and take his hand to shake, holding his upper arm as I palm the crest into his hand, and lean in and whisper to Felix. "You are one of those very few - an honorary Whitlock" I look over to Demitri, "Dem, explain to him in private." Demitri nods to me and guides Felix away.

Peter steps into position at my right shoulder, letting me feel his pride at how I handled it. I turn and smile "Thanks Peter."

He nods to me. "Anytime Major Jay," then laughs at the look on my face. "Well, what else can I call you when you pull an action right out of his book? Anyway – Im goin' to slum with the troops a bit – answer questions until Dem and Felix return."

I nod and sit down, resting my elbows on my knees, as I listening to Peter reassuring the men. Everything I expected reminding them of Felix's sense of honour and loyalty, that I could feel his emotional pain as he knelt there. That the pain I made him feel wasn't much, because Peter's own pain was only slight as the Major had taken it all away.

I hear Demetri, Felix and Garrett returning, feeling Felix's shocked and stunned state – I smile to myself as I try to imagine how he dealt with hearing that Demitri has been a holder of that crest for years as well. Who'd of thought that the master tracker of the Volturi had been watching my back for all those years…I remember that shocking phone call I received from him in 1984, warning of his imminent arrival with Peter and Charlotte – just in time before I was due to head out hunting and would have fallen into an ambush by a group of nine veterans of Maria's army determined to kill me. Tables were turned, the four of us took them out and had a nice purple bonfire and he explained that he had been watching those that survived since I had left the army – knowing that one day they would come after me.

I break out of my thoughts to hear Felix quietly ask, "How do you tell which hat Jasper is wearing?" causing Garrett to laugh.

Demitri replies, "It's in his posture, Chilled out and calm, sometimes with awe emitting from him, Power and Authority, and then there is Fear, Terror and Dread – pretty straight forward."

Felix blanches, "Oh yeah – I remember his scary hat! Don't want to see that again anytime soon thanks!"

Demitri adds in, "The other way to tell the difference between the Major and Jasper, if you are not sure – Look for the human aspects, Jasper naturally shows them, the Major doesn't - often."

I snort to myself, I suppose to a Volturi it looks like that. I get up and watch as the three of them walk over to join me, noting Felix's proud posture. He looks into my eyes and smiles, "Thank you for doing what I needed Jasper – without that I don't know what I would have done."

I smile softly at Felix, I reach up to his shoulder and gently run my thumb over the bite – infusing my touch with peace, "You are welcome."

Across the field, the rest of the guard had risen while we spoke, and were looking towards Felix, anticipation reaching out to me. I turn to Felix "Go, your friends are waiting on you" indicating the waiting guard. Felix nods his head to me, and heads over to join them followed by Garrett, and they swarm around him their pride and happiness warming me. I turn to Demitri and whisper, "This is what they are feeling" as I share the warm emotions with him.

He looks back towards me and smiles, "They are a good bunch – even the new pair."

We look over to Antonio and Calib mixed in, "They belong now – they are part of this team," I confirm to Demitri.

Demitri laughs, "So if I need to solidify a team, I have to get you to visit?" he shakes his head.

I join in his laughter, spluttering out, "I can just see that goin' down well with every few years –The Captain and I come to visit - Aro will have a conniption!"

"True true – after that time, you scared the shit out of them - I didn't need to say a thing…You know Caius saw it all," Demitri explained. "He was sketching in the tower, various spar pairing, and then the mock battle – when Marcus commanded us, it drew his attention – he watched … it was him you snarled at for swearing."

I close my eyes and sigh. "I didn't remember who I snarled at…"

Demitri snorts, "It made an impression – there are two new paintings hanging in Court now…Caius says they are to remind them all of Honour, Loyalty and Humility – that we _all_ are accountable and will be held so!" Demitri's face twists into a smirk, "She has to look upon them daily!"

I turn to look at Demitri, "Marcus is ready now, Dem – he's found reasons to live." A soft smile crosses my face, "If only we brought him to Bella sooner…She brings out the best in all of us."

Demitri's face breaks into a smile, "Doesn't she just – I've never seen you so relaxed before. She does that for you doesn't she?"

"Yeah – she got me through Alice endin' things, Im not allowed to be alone with her – They don't trust me with her – but she gets me. I don't have to explain when I am strugglin' – she just knows. Her emotional control is amazin' – You saw it yourself last night, how close to losin' it with you I was. She pulled me right back from the edge with one touch – she was so calm" My voice trails off as I remember how my fury was sucked right out of me and how Rage's emotions shot sky high with want and need and the Major shutting him down instantly.

Rage starts rumbling happily to himself.

"Major," I questioned… "What was that I saw?"

He sighs heavily, "_Not the right time yet Jay!"_

"When is?" I snapped back.

"_You will know when."_ He snarls back.

"Jasper, you okay?" I focus my eyes on Demitri, he concern flooding into me.

"Ah yes, just remembering last night – why?" I ask.

"Your face – so many emotions…" his voice peters off.

I nod to him understanding. "Yeah, was arguing with myself," I shrug, "I forget sometimes that my emotions tend to show on my face much clearer than most…"

I feel Peter's emotions spike as his gift kicks in, and I look over towards him, noticing the sun rising in the distance. Peter stands up, "Come guys – time to head back to the house!"

The guard rise and head back to the house in twos and threes. Demitri and I start to walk slowly as Peter joins us, "Marcus and Carlisle have retired to the study once more," he looks at Demitri, "Your master is doing well Demitri". Peter reaches over touching Demitri's arm lightly "If you ever need to talk you know how to find me."

Demitri smiles lightly, "Thank you Peter" He glances between the both of us, "I know you both understand." We both nod in response.

Peter smiles suddenly "Little One will be up in thirty minutes – fancy cooking up a proper breakfast Jay?"

My eyes light up and a smile burst on to my face – memories of my mother's biscuits with her cooked breakfast. "Come on!" and I run back to the house, flying past the others dropping to walking pace as I open the back door and head into the kitchen.

I rummage through the larders and fridge pulling out the ingredients and implements I need. As I start mixing the biscuit mix, Esme appears round the corner with a curious look on her face.

"Breakfast for Bella!" I say – knowing she will understand.

A quiet "Thanks Jasper" floats down from upstairs.

I think back to Edward 'It's okay brother, gives you more time together before Alice drags you out!' and I feel his appreciation at my thoughts.

As I cook I listen as the guard split into small groups talking quietly to each other around the lounge. I was just about to call Emmett downstairs when Peter comes in through the back door, and glances across to Felix calling out "Felix catch!" as he throws a black package at him.

Felix opens it and smiles "Thanks Peter," pulling of the tattered remains of his shirt and starts to pull on the new t-shirt. I focus back on my cooking when Felix's emotions whirl with shock, awe, pride and confusion. I look up and see him examining his clothed shoulder; just where I bit him, I see embroidered stitching of the Whitlock creed and the date, European style.

I take the biscuits out of the oven, arranging them on the plate to cool as I start to prepare the eggs. Peter moves to my side, "I thought you would like a yellow rose for her tray," as he holds out a specimen vase with an opening rosebud, the petals just are parting enough to see all the layers.

"That's perfect Peter, thanks!" I hear the shower start in Edwards's bathroom, "Okay I have got ten minutes until she will be ready." I concentrate on finishing the meal and preparing the plate as my mother would have. "The tray is set, OJ in a glass…Rose…cutlery – food Right" I mutter to myself, as I work.

I nod to myself and carry the tray to Edwards's room, listening to Bella's and Edwards voices in the room. I knock and Bella calls out, "Come in!" I smile to myself as I manipulate the door handle, she sounds spirited this morning, I open the door and start to enter the room.

The scent from the room rolls over me, I feel the Major slam up my mental walls as contentment and peace fill me, I breathe deeply as I feel the unnoticed tension drop from my body, and I look up towards Bella – her surprise tickling my senses, bringing me back to earth.

"I thought you would prefer eating up here, with Edward before he heads out with Alice…" and then I catch both their eyes and mouth, "So you don't get watched eating by them," and I indicate downstairs with my head, grinning.

I felt their humour at my silent comments and then Bella looks at the tray, "Oh Jasper – I haven't had a true southern breakfast in years! It smells divine!" I beam at her praise as I carry the tray over to the table in front of her at the sofa. She reaches over and takes a biscuit, baking a bite. Her pleasure wraps round me as she swallows and then looks up at me, "These are fantastic – I've never tasted biscuits like these!"

Pride fills me, "My mother would have loved to hear that compliment – it's an old family recipe. If you want, I will teach you it later today – it will be good to pass it on!" Bella nods enthusiastically as she eats her food. I feel Eddie bristle possessively at my comments – I make my excuses and leave them to it. I have the rest of the day with Bella...

As I close the door, I hear my name and look up to see Alice opening her door, stepping towards me. "Jasper – can I have a word in your study please?" I reach out to feel her emotions, her eyes look so sad. Conflicted, thoughtful, worried…

"Come Alice, of course!" I guide her into my study, holding the door for her. She smiles up at me, her appreciation of my southern manners lighting her eyes – lifting some of her sadness.

I shut the door behind us, and guide her to a seat on the settee, settling down next to her, facing towards her. "What's wrong Alice? I've hardly seen you around since Marcus arrived."

I watch as she crumples before me, her eyes filling with venom, "I don't know what to do – Peter sent me a text to avoid being in the room with any of the guard with weekend…that Now is not the time!"

She continues, "Then last night my visions didn't stop – I saw the training, I saw your decision to fight them all – you and Peter getting ready..." Hurt and sadness grew in her. "Then I saw you decide to heal Peter – and all the bodies around you" Her body shudders, her sorrow, fear and pain pours into me. I grab her and pull her into my arms, tucking her head under by chin.

"I am so sorry you saw that Alice," I stroke her back, feeling her slowly calm down her sobs slowly stopping… her voice continues.

"I saw Felix decide to go to Marcus and Marcus' fury at Peter's harm – he yelled about the risk of losing you back to your worst here in Washington – he lost it totally, Felix just knelt there and took it as Marcus reached for his head…and then you must of made a decision, the vision stopped and a new one started. Felix knelt in front of you this time, totally given up, and you grabbed him and bit him – it was like you brought him back to life with that bite…" Her voice trailed off, her head shaking slightly. "You saved his life Jasper."

I was just about to reply when knuckles knock on the door. Alice jumps startled, I reach out to feel the emotional pattern outside the door, it was one I would recognise anywhere, "Ah Its Peter – feeling urgent…I guess he has something he wants to say?"

Alice nods, "Go on, let him in," shifting off my lap. I go to the door and open it, Peter slides in as soon as I had it opened wide enough, pushing it closed behind him quickly. He looks me in the eyes and nods sharply once, letting me know he is here with a purpose.

He darts over to Alice, kneeling before her and gently runs his knuckles across her cheekbones affectionately. "I'm sorry Kitten – It can't have been easy to see what you saw last night – but you needed to know it, it will be relevant in the future."

Alice looks up at him – her usual fire returning to her eyes. "It's not yet time?"

"No Kitten – There are things that need to happen first." Peter's face turns serious. "Now both of you – we have a busy few months coming up." He grabs a piece of paper from my printer and starts writing rapidly, passing the sheet to us once he had finished.

"_You need to block Edward feeing your visions – especially this weekend. Marcus is here to meet the real Bella not Edwards fragile doll – so be aware when you are shopping today – he needs to see the changes made by Ed's presence and absence. He is going to watch her bonds to figure out what is going on here."_

Alice looks at me and grabs the pen writing her thoughts, _"Tell her to do whatever she does on Wednesdays nights once we have gone – that will block my visions of her at least – and I will keep focused on future men's fashions and envisioning Marcus' new __wardrobe."_

I nod at Alice, "Okay I will do that," firmly making the decision. I watch as Alice's eyes cloud briefly and she smiles.

"_Excellent – she is gone until we get home, same with jasper, and the rest of you are in and out of the picture for the__ day._" She scribbles down.

"Good – now Alice, I need you to do something for me today - Watch his behavioural changes, get him into the new clothing provided – clearing Bella's scent from you both – I need to know if he starts becoming like the 'old" Ed, pre-phoenix, the longer he is away from her scent.

You are going to use on the Volturi SUV's there is a Chanel number for you, and an Armani for him – so you can 'fit' the part of the Volturi family personal clothiers."

Alice giggles, "No problems Peter – Anyway its time I drag Eddie out of here – otherwise I won't get half the shopping done that I need do." Her voice drops to a bare whisper, "You pair look after Bella – and Jay don't let her sit indoors talking all day!" Alice's eyes sparkle and she grins at me, "If she is wearing the necklace – just make sure you both have your mobiles with you at all times!"

Alice stands up, Peter and I rise and I escort her to the door. She turns and smiles "Don't you ever lose your southern manners!" and sighs with a smile as she leaves the study calling out to Edward, "Are you ready Edward?"

Edward's voice floats down the hall "See you downstairs shortly!"

Peter heads to the door, "Come on – I need to be in the lounge!" I raise my eyebrow at him and follow him downstairs, entering the lounge just as I see him talking earnestly to Demitri and Felix, leading them towards the back door, just as Alice bounces down the stairs carrying several pairs of shoes. Peter's calls back, "The red ones Alice!"

She slips them on and takes the other back to her room, just as Marcus and Carlisle appear from his study.

"Ah Alice – just the lady," Marcus calls to her, moving towards her offering his arm.

She lightly places her hand on his arm, and smiles up at him. "Have you seen something that is keeping your from joining us in the lounge?" Marcus asks softly.

Alice sighs "Peter advised me to stay away from the guard – not the right time…" Marcus' eyes look around her, and then widen slightly.

"Ah I see what he means. I understand – perhaps next time I see you we can make up for this?" He suggests.

"It would be my pleasure Marcus – perhaps you could speak to Peter and ensure your guard complement doesn't cause a problem next time?" she cheekily adds.

Marcus chuckles, "Yes I will – Now look, Edward is waiting – take my SUV, something appropriate is in the back for you both to fit your IDs," He passes Alice the keys and two ID, she looks at them and smiles.

"Oh Marcus – thank you!" she throws her arms around him hugging him tightly. He looks flustered and drops a hand to her back patting awkwardly.

Carlisle laughs, "Get used to them Marcus – in this family random hugs are part and parcel of being part of it!"

"Mmm what would I be?" Marcus asks rhetorically. Voices call out from around the house, "Brother" "Grandfather" and Emmet's laughing voice "Great great granddad!"

Then a quietly spoken but firm "No – none of those … Uncle Marcus!" Bella affirms. Edward turns to her scandalised. "Hush he is our elder – don't make jokes like that!" he hisses.

My hackles shoot straight up, as my head spins towards Edward. A sub human snarl slips out, and Garrett appears between Edward and I, facing me – his eyes pleading with me, his nerves jangling away at me.

From behind me, a deep chuckle rights out, stabs of shock hit me from the guard. "That is perfect – Thank you Bella! It describes my relationship with this family very well indeed – a part of it, yet with my own family too!"

Bella's happiness swells, her joy at his laugher – my irritation with Edward fades away.

Alice bustles forward, "Come now Edward – The Volturi Costumiers need to get to work – Look what you get to drive!"

Edward kisses Bella chastely on the cheek, "I will see you later on Love!" He looks down at her, "Be good!" in a condescending tone, and Alice drags him out of the house.

Bella sighs with relief as she hears the car pull away down the drove and turns to me, pleading. "Please tell me Alice told you how long they are away for?"

My eyes light up, a soft smile spreads across my face, "seven hours forty minutes!"

Her joy surrounds me and it floods the room briefly as she grabs me and hugs me tightly – then jumps back blushing, "Sorry Jay!"

I reach out and pull her back into the hug, resting my chin by her ear, subtly breathing in her scent. "Don't worry about it Honeybee," I tighten my arms gently in a squeeze and then release her, stepping back so I can see her face.

"Alice also told me to ask you to wear your Wednesday necklace to block her visions today – Do you have it with you?" I watch as Bella's face lights up.

"Yes, yes I do – give a few minutes, I will be right back!" and she scampers up to the bedroom and I hear her digging around in her bag. I look at the empty seats in the lounge, Marcus sitting alone on the settee, near to Carlisle in his armchair with Esme between his knees on the floor.

I settle on the other end of Marcus' settee, leaving room for Bella between us, and I turn in my seat as she walks carefully down the stairs. She looks around the lounge and sees the obvious space left for her, she comes round and sits down between us, both Marcus and I smiling at her.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" She asks the room. Demitri looks to me, Peter walks round and sits on the floor between my legs and looks up at her…

"Well, Miss Bella…" He starts, "Jasper and I took the lads out to the baseball field for training," Bella's eyes widen slightly, Peter continued. "We did some assessment sparring, and then focused on the minor weaknesses a few had, and then finished off with a brief mock battle, students versus teachers."

Bella frowned slightly looking around the room – I could see her taking in the physique and character of each of us, assessing us all with her wise eyes, looking to find who the teachers are - her eyes returning to Demitri, Felix Peter and myself several times. "Who trained who?" She asked.

Demitri cleared his throat; I smirked at him and whispered "Who's taking human traits now?"

He smiled back. "Miss Bella, The Whitlock's have specialised abilities and experience – the Volturi were honoured by their tutelage last night." I saw Felix flinch and look at Peter, his emotions still raw. I felt Bella still briefly and then her head tilts slightly as if watching and thinking. She glances at me raising her eyebrow, curiosity battering at me briefly as I acknowledge her query. I look back at her, and holding her eyes, I rest my hand on Peters hurt shoulder and let her feel a brief 'ouch' of pain and then indicate Felix with my eyes and let her feel sorrow. She nods slightly and I feel her understanding and concern.

Bella looks to Demitri, "Ah yes, I have heard a little of their past, it's a pity I missed the training session, I would have like to see you all sparring!"

"Perhaps later on we could have a display match or two for you?" I suggest. I look over to Demitri, "Would you consider displaying your training kata? When it's seen slowly it is quite beautiful."

I can see her eyes keep returning to Felix, feel her need to help him. I lean in and whisper in her ear, "Go make a coffee, and call him over. The kettle boiling will give a bit of privacy. If you talk quietly it will be politely ignored."

While we spoke, conversations resumed around the room – Bella nods and whispers a thank you. I offer my hand as she struggles to rise from the leather settee. She squeezes it affectionately before releasing and carries the tray into the kitchen, filling the kettle and putting it on to boil.

I 'poke' Felix emotionally and when his eyes meet mine, I indicate the kitchen where Bella is standing looking at him. As he looks towards her, she beckons him over, but I see him hesitate, so I send him a dose of positive feelings – his eyes flashing back to me and I nod mouthing, "Go on!"

Felix wanders over to the kitchen, Marcus' eyes following him, while he continues to talk to Carlisle and Esme. I listen carefully but the kettle obscures Bella and Felix's voices.

BPoV

"Hey Felix – thanks for coming over," I smile at him as he comes to stand next to me.

"You're welcome Miss Bella. What can I do for you?" he responds. I mentally cheer at that, he has just given me the perfect opening for what I wanted to say.

I smile up at the giant figure and pull myself into my instructor's mindset, my stance changing, my entire mind changing focus and awareness. Felix's eyes widen, "Ma'am" slips from his lips, awed.

Speaking quietly but firmly, "Training accidents happen – you need to let it go _now_ Felix. You are out of balance; you must regain it to be effective."

"How…" Confusion is all over his face.

"I can see it in you – I asked Jasper, his gift explained it." I clarify to him.

I place my hand on his chest, "You have a good heart don't corrupt it with pain – let it go Felix." I tell him gently.

As I spoke I saw his eyes well up – venom clouding them. He crouched down onto his haunches next to me, his shoulders shaking, and face in his hands. I place my hand on his head, smoothing his hair gently and look over to Jay, who's eyes turn towards me. As our eyes meet, he gives me a sad smile and a nod. I step closer to Felix so I can rub his shoulder with my other hand.

"That's it Felix, let it all out," I whisper. He leans against me, his sobs reducing, and slowing eventually to a stop. He slowly wipes his eyes and looks up at me, taking in my change of aspect to the carer once more.

"Thank you Miss Bella – I feel so much better now. How do you do it?" he asked.

"I don't do anything apart from care, Felix." I smile down at him.

"You do more than that – you understand and you set me free." He explains further to me. Something catches my fingers as I rub his shoulder lightly, I look down and see words on his shoulder.

"I see Peter has already spoken to you," running my fingers across the embroidery lightly, his shoulder twitching a little.

I cock my head to the side, and I frown a little. Sorrow and worry twist my guts; I glance up at Jay, running his hand through his hair, tugging it in distress. Peter is talking intently to him, holding him in his seat by leaning on his thighs. Jay's eyes flash to me, as if he felt me looking at him – his pain and sorrow evident in his look…he mouths "Ask him." Peter turns towards me and nods seriously, and then reaches up and gently removes Jay's hand from his hair.

"Come Felix – let's grab my coffee and sit on the porch." I suggest as I rub his hair one last time before pouring my drink and leading the way onto the back porch, settling down in a chair at the patio table.

"Felix, why don't you tell me what happened? I know your shoulder is sore…Tell me – get it off your chest." I settle back in my chair, sipping at my drink, watching Felix's pained looks and then calming expression. I grin at him, "Jay helping out a bit?"

"Jay…Oh Jasper, Mmm yes – he realised I was concerned about how much to tell you – he reminded me that you have seen far worse, to always tell you the truth." Felix drops his head bashfully.

I smile at that, "Yes I remember all of it even though I had been bitten and broken leg etcetera."

Felix turns to face me fully and purses his lips briefly, "Okay Miss Bella – we were midway through the mock battle – Garrett acting as referee, all of us versus Jasper and Peter. It was going very well – all of us enjoying it," he visibly relaxes as he pauses. "It's good to let loose sometimes. Jasper hadn't used his gift at all so far when I caught Peter's arm in a good hold, and then Ant barrelled into him. His weight and my hold caused Peter's arm to start to rip apart. Luckily Jasper reacted so quickly – he stopped Peter's pain – stopped all of it."

Felix looks at me, and leans close to my ear whispering," Jasper knocked us all out cold." He sat back up straight with a finger on his lip, indicating to keep it quiet. "Jasper healed Peter – everyone else fell into rank and file, except me." He pauses taking a deep breath.

"I was devastated, I had gone against the man I respected and hurt _his_ Peter. I felt like I had broken a solemn vow, I was honourless," His voice hushed, "I was almost suicidal."

"I did the only thing I could fathom as being right. I knelt there offering my full submission to Jasper." He looks up at me, searching for my understanding.

"Do you understand what it means for a vampire to offer submission to another?" I shook my head. He explains, "To show that we respect the position of our master or coven leader or other superior, we would kneel or bow our heads, whatever the situation called for. We only kneel and expose our neck if our life is threatened by a greater force. We bare our necks, offering our life, our body, kneeling with our eyes lowered in hope for mercy…Now I wasn't kneeling in submission for mercy – I was willingly giving up my life to the Whitlock's, to Jasper. I had hurt one of them; my life was forfeit in my mind."

"Demitri and Jasper tried to talk me down – I was on the verge of going and throwing myself on Volturi Law – to Master Marcus. Jasper stopped me, he could feel my emotional state, and he knew how close to the edge I was. Jasper did the only thing he could do to put my mind straight." He smiles at me proudly, "He gave me my sense of honour back."

I watch as he pushes his t-shirt sleeve up, onto his shoulder and he leans down so I could see the bite clearly. It was a perfect bite shape, no rips like the ones Jasper has, or like mine…this bite was delicately done, and totally healed. "Can I touch it?" I ask.

Felix nods, "Yes of course." I gently trace Jay's teeth marks, amazed by how healed it is. Felix speaks again. "You know, he even healed it for me – most wouldn't, most would have let it weep venom…" I looked at him pained at the thought. "He made me understand how little pain Peter felt – he only allowed me to feel the same brief pain that Peter felt then he stopped it all…"

Pride fills me knowing how Jay must have felt Felix's emotional turmoil before hand and he saved him from probably worse. I pull back my sleeve and brought my scar to next to his, "Look how brilliantly he did it – its perfect, you can see how mine is ripped – I see why Peter gave you that shirt, 'Know it all' that he is…"and I grin. I reach up and straighten the sleeve , "It's a good motto to live by." I feel a change in the air around me around me, a heavier, aching feel and I look over to the door, to see Jay standing there in the doorway, looking pained.

"Get over here Jay," I tell him, holding out my arm to him. Jasper darts toward the table stopping opposite me looking at my extended arm warily.

"Are we ok Bee?" he asks apprehensively.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "You tell me, Jay?" I ask, hoping that he will open up to me, let me understand his intense feelings.


	14. Have I lost my friend?

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing these characters - I only wish…

My deepest thanks to my pre-reader and advisor, Prettyflour, as always she caught the silly tense mistakes, and punctuation. I have added a few minor words here and there, so any mistakes are all mine!

_BPoV_

_I feel a change in the air around me around me, a heavier, aching feel and I look over to the door, to see Jay standing there in the doorway, looking pained._

"_Get over here __Jay," __I tell him, holding out my arm to him. Jasper darts toward the table stopping opposite me looking at my extended arm warily._

"_Are we ok, Bee?" he asks apprehensively._

_I raise my eyebrow at him, "You tell me, Jay?" I ask, hoping that he will open up to me, let me understand his intense feelings._

**And now, Chapter 15.**

JPOV

Felix makes his excuses and returns inside, his emotions full of warmth and affection for the pair of us. I look over at Bella, anxious about how she will view me now, after hearing what I had done, what I can truly be like. I feel my nerves grow; Bella is looking at me, waiting, just being her calm sweet self. I latch onto her feeling, pulling the calm into myself, using it to chase away my nerves.

I take a deep breath, look into her eyes, and ask the question that I dread the answer to. "Was that too much for you – did I just ruin our friendship?" My voice breaking slightly at the end – the pain of thinking I had lost her tearing at my core.

Bella gasps and stands abruptly, throwing her arms around me, her cheek to my chest, my arms captured at my side, in her haste. "Don't be silly Jay!" She leans back looking up at me, holding my shoulders. "You felt intimately Felix's distress, you knew exactly how far gone into his despair he was, and would have probably provoked Marcus. Your bite pulled him back off the edge."

Bella releases her hold on me, looking away blushing slightly, and speaks quietly, privately to me, "There is so much I don't know about vampire society, the intricacies on behaviour. Felix explained submission to me and how he used it, but…" She paused taking a breath, looking up at me out of the corner of her eyes, chewing on her lip. "What did he mean by _your_ Peter? He placed emphasis on the relationship… Jay?"

I place a finger under her chin, and guide it until she is facing me, standing upright. I look her in the eye, and let an affectionate smile stretch across my face, "You're right, you don't know enough about vampire society, and our behaviour…Let me put your cup inside, and we will take a walk so we can talk privately, and I can explain what he meant." Her tension lifts, relief at my answer blossoms, she nods stepping back giving me access to the table.

I grab the cup and slip inside; placing it into the sink and then I let the room know that we are going for a stroll, and that we need a private conversation. I turn to Carlisle and request, "If anyone is sent to follow," the emotions of the Volturi all exhibit shock, making me smile to myself, "I would appreciate it being Peter, as the topic under discussion is regarding our relationship to each other." Peter smiles, and I feel his happiness fill me.

Carlisle looks sheepish, "No problem, Jasper – I'm sure there is no need – Your eyes are so light from your hunts." Indignation spikes from several sources, I smirk knowing that Carlisle is in for a tense conversation once I leave. I fly out of the door, rejoining Bella and offering her my arm, which she takes and we stroll towards a small copse of trees ideal for our conversation.

I quickly review what information Bella has already received from me about Peter, and lead her to a fallen log which is perfect for sitting on. "As you know, I turned Peter during the war, he was the only one in the army who got through to me, through my gruff and angry exterior that I had put up to shield myself from the war and from my maker, Maria. He slowly broke through to me, becoming my friend. We did everything together, fought, fed…" I look down as I mutter, "fucked…Peter would find the right girls for us…" My embarrassment at speaking of my past sex life to Bella growing within me so I push on. "Over the years I protected him from Maria – but eventually she caught us arguing over some petty subject and used it against him. She had him taken away, locked up in the prison wing, starved him until his eyes were totally black."

I look at Bella, and sigh. "Vampires are not easy to torture – a bite with loads of venom pushed into the body, pulling body parts off, psychological attacks…Maria was a master at it. I felt every bit of his starvation, and she knew it. But worse was to come. She eventually took him to the torture chamber, chained him up with strengthened bindings, ones we couldn't break… and then called me to the chamber to do her dirty work." Bella's eyes grew wider and wider as I spoke of Peter's torture, her lip had found its way back in between her teeth.

"When I entered there, the room was full of her sycophants, all watching with glee. She demanded that I bite him, pump him with my venom to make him learn to obey me – just as she had done to me many times in the past." I flinch as Bella's shock and horror runs through me, "Peter let me feel his understanding and forgiveness – his gift must have warned him what was to happen. The bite I inflicted on Felix today was just a bite, a minor amount of my venom within it…What Maria was forcing me to do, by holding Peter's life over my head, was far worse. She wanted me to brutally scar Peter, just like she had done to me."

I paused, giving Bella time to understand what I was telling her, and then continued with my history. "Peter gave me an idea when he shared his feelings with me, and so when I bit over his heart, I made him feel my entire emotions for him, I didn't hold back, as I usually do, I pushed every little bit of my love for my brother into him, so much so, that he didn't feel the physical pain of me ripping through his chest to his heart, all he could feel was my love, which in turn, he let me feel his own love for me… it was the only thing that got me through doing that, our feelings kept looping into each other, escalating."

"Throughout I had been growling and sending my usual cocktail of fury and anger into the room, so no-one was surprised when I allowed my beast to get involved. He ripped Peter from the wall – pulling the binding out of the wall at the same time, and carried him to my room. He fed Peter from the bottle of blood he filled for me daily. I healed the chest wound carefully and then, bit his shoulder, getting Peter to bite me back, the wonderful loving emotions instantly present once more, without my needing to consciously do anything. Our bond was formed that day." I consider the bond, remembering Marcus' fascination with it. "Marcus calls it a 'Brothers in Arms' bond, war forged, and emotion bound. He thinks its strength is only possible due to my gift, he equates the strength to that of a mating bond, with no sexual component." I shrug, smiling slightly, "As you know, Peter is mated to Charlotte – although Marcus believes that should something happen to Charlotte, I may be able to intercede with him to stop him from the need to follow her into death, if I am there when it happens." I undo the buttons and pull my t-shirt to one side, showing Bella, the scar on my neck. Her hand reaches out tentatively, I nod letting her know it's okay to touch.

"Why is it so heavily scarred?" She sounds confused... "I have seen Rose's mating bite, and Em's – neither of them are more than one bite."

I smile at her trying to convey it's okay to ask me these things, "Two reasons actually, Maria's sire mark was there, I asked Peter to obliterate her bites on me, and we renew the bite each time we have been apart for a long time, to ensure our bond remains firm – we can go years between seeing each other – that is another difference between our bond and a mating bonds…Peter is in great pain now being separated from Char since Thursday – I am helping him out, but we don't feel pain being separated, but I eventually start to feel it emotionally, I get imbalanced, unable to be cheerful, turn… What's the term the kids use...Ah yes - Emo."

Bella giggles at the deliberate humour I inject into the serious topic, "What about Demitri and Marcus? Is that the same for them?"

She startles me – I didn't feel that their relationship was that obvious this weekend. "I should have guessed that you would have seen that closeness between them – no, their relationship isn't that strong – Demi was just fast enough and stubborn enough to keep Marcus alive when his Mate, Didyme died, before Aro had to take drastic steps and bind Marcus to the Coven. In his desolation, Marcus caused the majority of deaths of the 1350's Black Plague in Europe before Demitri managed to track him down and stop him. Back then, keeping the secret was a totally different situation, cover-ups were easier to handle, unlike now with modern technology."

"I've known Marcus and Demitri since around the 1950's – his pain was agony to be near then – I made a mistake thinking it was my pain alone, and pulled it back into me – Peter had knowledge that it would happen and warned me before he left..." I shake my head, and shrug, "I didn't understand his warning fully until it happened. I emotionally shut down, just worked from autopilot; I just couldn't cope with my emotions any more, not without Peter to give me hope."

I briefly picture Marcus' face, the day I first met him. "Marcus and I were very similar then, after I let Peter and Char go, I daily considered walking into a fire but something deep inside stopped me each time – Marcus explained that my connection with Peter held me to this world, I couldn't harm him – Just like Mates can't hurt each other. Anyway I found out about Chelsea's binding gift in the '60's – Alice was shopping in Milan, so I visited the Volturi, ran some training sessions. Similar situation to today – but this time, Chelsea was my opponent as well as three others, she tried to bind me – something about the beginning of her gift to starting to take affect felt like Maria's affect on me when I was first turned, it threw my beast into a fury. I moved like I did in Phoenix, took out any in my way until I had her – except my beast didn't think like that – she was 'IT' impersonal, a thing, she refused to submit, so he bit her into submission, my beast, through me, could feel Marcus' relish, Demitri's pleasure at her finally learning a lesson. Once she finally submitted, my beast went looking for Peter – Peter always calms him, resolves problems for him – I eventually got through to my beast, reminding him Peter wasn't here – that Marcus wouldn't mind us borrowing Felix and Demitri."

"Borrow them?" Bella queries, her confusion floating into me.

"My beast – Most beasts – are very animalistic – use our senses to extremes – very tactile, feral, run on base instincts, anyone my beast uses in any way has to smell of me, so he can find them easily – so once I found Felix…" I look down embarrassed to be saying this, and my voice drops in volume, "My beast…I licked him – along the pulse on the neck…it comforts my beast, knowing he was 'his' – Felix took Chelsea to the dungeon, my beast then found Demitri – but he knew Demitri belonged to Marcus – he could smell Marcus' touch scent on his neck – so he scented his wrist instead. Somehow, when Demi pulled the guard to order, his military voice and actions provided the comfort Rage needed, and he let go, allowing me back to the surface. That was the last time my beast was out for any length of time except when I slipped briefly in the eighties." I came out of the memory to feel Bella's hand on my clenched fist, her thumb rubbing soothingly on the back of my hand. I relaxed my hand open, and she slipped her little hand into mine, and just held it. I looked down at it in amazement – she still wanted to touch me, to be here for me.

She squeezed my hand slightly, "Vampires are more complex than I am usually allowed to know – I am glad Marcus came this weekend and that he got Ed out of the house, giving us at chance to talk. I love that you tell me the truth of things, you help me understand everything."

"Honeybee," Bella giggles, and I grin at her. "It suits you!" I flash back at her. "Anyway, I must tell you I will always tell the truth to you, but I have withheld some information about myself, my abilities until I know we have the time to explain it fully – it requires far longer than we have today – and perhaps Peter's point of view, seeing as he knows and has seen me - he will be able to tell you more perhaps than I."

Bella looks at me long and hard, her emotions going through a wave of concerns and worries, finally settling on understanding and trust, my un-beating heart swells. "That makes sense – it isn't right to tell all your secrets so quickly, especially as we are surrounded by more than family at the moment."

I pull a rueful face, "Actually, Honey, It's the Cullen's who don't know – rather than the other way round."

Her shock rolls over me, and then her face scrunches in thought.

"Marcus met you in the war?" she clarifies. I nod. "A month or so after you had lost Peter, set him free?" I nod again, wondering if she will connect it all. She continues to query, "You were lost yourself, suicidal, in pain from no hope from being away from him emotionally, and then you had to deal with Maria on top of it all?" Pain and Shock ran through her – her eyes dart about as she makes connection after connection. I swallow heavily, feeling her horror growing. "Oh God… She made you torture Peter for just_ arguing_ with you – You let them run away – What did she do Jay?"

She looks into my face searching for something – I clench my fist, deciding…then close my eyes and relax my hand open once again, taking a breath and letting it out slowly. I open my eyes, look directly into hers, and let her see my remembered pain from those weeks Maria held me captive.

Bella's hands fly to my face, holding my cheeks as a tear runs down her face. I wipe it away gently and slip my hand behind her head, gently pulling her closer until our foreheads rest together, my eyes falling shut as her warmth flows into me and spreads across my body, holding me together, at peace. I gently say to her, "There are something's I will never tell the Cullen's – It would break their hearts – taint them forever. The Volturi don't know either what Maria did, nor Peter, but I will tell you sometime, once you know my other secrets as they all link together."

Suddenly my body tenses and my head shoots up, emotions moving towards us. Out of the corner of my vision, I see Bella move to look in the direction I am staring.

My eyes catalogue defensive places. Ah perfect, I gently lift Bella into my arms, moving to a huge tree and stand her against it, dropping into a defensive crouch before her, my left arm wrapped around my back holding her to me.

Bella rests her hand on my back lightly, and her body drops into a crouch behind me, her mind clearing, her emotions dropping to a steady calm alertness, causing approving growls to rumble from my chest.

I search through the approaching emotions, focused; purposeful, familiar…I push deeper looking for the core persona… Ah Demitri. To prepare her, I let her know who's approaching. "Bee, its Demitri, be ready for growls." I feel her humour tickled and positive feelings. I grin, I love that she talks to me through her emotions – I take a scenting breath, and let out a long warning growl. Instantly sounds of footsteps become apparent, fear becoming part of his emotional palette, the footsteps slow down, just outside the far side of the copse from us.

"It's Demitri, may I approach, Jasper?" He requests.

I let out a last warning growl, "Slowly…" I see him move between the trees and slowly enter, drawing to a stop, eyes respectfully lowered, stance acceptable. "What are you doing here?" I half snarl out, moving my hand across Bella's back, affirming she is there and safe.

"My apologies," a brief pause as he gulps fearfully, "Jasper – Marcus asked me to find you and let you know we will be running training in thirty minutes." His honesty and tinges of excitement are clear to me. I rise from my crouch, turning half towards Bella, my eyes still on Demitri and visually check she is okay – satisfied I lead her to our log, and she sits watching both of us like a hawk.

I prowl over to him, "How long were you there Demitri? How much did you hear?" I growl at him. Demitri flinches, his emotions turning fearful. "Look at me" I demand.

He looks up cautiously, "It was Miss Bella's voice I heard first – 'Marcus in the War.'" His voice drops to subhuman levels, "Sir, I must tell you – I'm sorry but I am aware of what happened." I stop all movement as I repeat his sentence to myself several times, analysing it, breaking it down… finally admitting to myself what he said.

"What do you mean?" I snarl at him.

Demitri takes a deep breath and starts speaking, "When we destroyed the camp, I was the one to find the prison wing… and that room."

My eyes drop closed, "Continue."

"When I first entered the room – I thought you were there, even my gift was saying you were there briefly…and then I breathed in, and looked round." Horror ricocheted through Demitri, crashing right into me. "I'm sorry Sir; - I wish I had tried to get you out of there earlier."

I open my eyes, looking Demitri directly into his eyes, "No Dem – I would've killed you all defendin' my territory - you know that." I spoke returning my voice level so Bella could hear, "Only Peter could've safely entered my territory to get me out." I start walking over to Bella, "Come sit with us Demitri!" I lead him over to Bella, who raises her eyebrow at me, buzzing curiosity at me, I exude trust to her and she smiles.

Bella turns to Demitri, "Hey Demitri – so are you going to be sparring today?"

A broad smile spreads over his face, "Yes Ma'am, it will be fun!" His face creases in thought, "Miss Bella, how did you know to adopt that stance, when Jasper was defending you?"

Bella glances at me startled – panic running through her. I smile reassuringly at her, "You know something funny Bee – the Elite guard are all trained in Mind Blocking. It's really drives Eddie round the bend…"

Bella breaks into a huge smile, "You mean…"

I nod, "Yep!" I turn to Demitri, "Are Ant and Calib proficient in blockin'?"

Demitri nods, a smile spreading across his face as he realises a secret is going to come out, "Yep – Aro has verified them all!"

I turn to Bella, "It's up to you – Rose and Em are busy, and I can ensure they stay busy" I wink at her cheekily, "Esme won't watch, and Carlisle blocks superbly."

Bella glances at her clothes as if cataloguing what she is wearing, and then nods to herself, looking up at me, "Let's do it!"

Demitri pipes up,"Do what?" His confusion clearly written all across his face.

The Major chuckles through me, "_Why – Introduce the Volturi to the true Little One, of course._"

Demitri's posture tightens briefly as his eyes run over me and I raise an eyebrow at him, exuding tranquillity to calm him down. Bella blushes and shoves me slightly, "Behave Jay – it's only a bit of fun!" Demitri's shock goes through the roof.

"You okay there Dem?" I smirk at him, "Do me a favour? Could you go back and guide everyone to the field – just follow our signatures, oh yes and grab two bottles of water for Bella."

"Okay Boss – Hmmm Make that signature singular…I can't pick up Bella's signature, yet another gift that she avoids!" He smiles and waves as he runs back towards the house.

Bella turns to me, "How do you want me?" Rage rumbles with desire, causing my body to react to those innocent words.

The Major clamps down on Rage and "_Behave_" echoes round my head.

I take a deep breath and point to the log, "Piggyback?" I ask. She giggles and climbs up on the log and I stand in front of her turning to allow her to climb on her back.

Rage's desire climbs as her warm hands reach over my shoulders and she leans across my back, holding on with her thighs wrapped around me. Her hands slide across my chest holding tightly, flat against my chest. I shoot my hand up, grabbing her wrists holding them firmly against me. My body feels like its on fire, her face alongside my neck, flesh touching flesh, sending sparks of raw emotions bouncing between us.

"_Good Grief – What are you doing to me Jay_!" the Major declares.

"**Such warmth, feel her body against ours!"** Rage whimpers, as yearning filled growls fall from him continuously. "**Want her…**"

"Behave – both of you!" I order them both internally and I feel their voices drop away as I struggle to rebuild the wall protecting me from being overrun by them. Did I just hear Rage correctly?

BPoV

I climb onto Jay's back, holding on with my legs. My arms cross over his firmly muscled chest, and I can feel a rumbling in his chest under my hands. He starts to run, his back muscles flexing against my chest, his cool hand holding my wrists to his chest, his other hand lightly holding my knee, his breath rolling along my skin. I rest my face against his neck, as I appreciate his smooth running movement, letting me enjoy this ride, to feel, to experience unlike the fear I feel when Edward runs with me. My body tingles, I breathe deeply, moving my nose against his neck, his scent irresistible, I wonder if he tastes like he smells?

His steps slow down, as we enter the huge field and Jay walks to the centre, and lowers me to the ground. I find my feet and slowly slide my hands across his chest, holding myself up while my legs re-adjust. Jay turns quickly, catching hold of my waist, holding me close to his body while I regain balance and look up into his shining dark honey eyes.

He whispers hoarsely, "What were you thinking about as we came onto the field Honeybee?"

I dampen my dry lips, "Your scent … it's delicious," his eyes seem to swirl and darken a little more.

"What about my scent?" He whispers, his breathing obvious for once, short, in time with my own breaths.

"I was wondering if you taste of your scent too…" His breathe hitches, "Oh my, Honeybee…" I could swear he whispered. Then he asked, "Have you never…of course not…I would have smelt it..."

"Have I what Jay?" I ask perplexed.

"Tasted Edwards skin?" he replied. I snort a laugh.

"What - be allowed past chaste kisses…I should be so lucky" I respond … not really considering my words.

Jay leans a little towards me, "Honeybee…Would you let me?" And then his voice mutters under his breath, "Can I ask…should I?"

"What do you want Jay?" I ask him.

Jay closes his eyes and swallows, then looks at me, his beautiful eyes begging me, "Would you let me scent smell your neck ... please Honeybee?" I frown, trying to work out what he would gain from smelling my neck.

"Okay Jay." I give my permission, not really understanding.

He steps forward closing the gap between our bodies, sliding his right arm around to my back. I can feel the air around his body almost vibrating with emotion, and he gently pushes my hair back from my neck, and leans in, until I can feel his breath on my neck, drawing in a deep breath. His head turns into my neck and I feel his nose run up the side of my neck so very lightly, my body shudders as desire runs through it and I hear him utter "So beautiful", and then more words too quickly spoken to understand.

"What was that, Jay?" I ask my voice husky now as well, as he pulls away to look me in the eye.

"I don't get Eddie at all, he's so possessive over you, and yet fails to scent mark you as his… I never realised before because he is always there…" he shakes his head, his confusion obvious.

"Scent Mark?" I ask…

JPoV

I look Bella in the eye, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Like I explained earlier – Felix's neck, and Demitri's wrist, when my beast needed them… More often a Male will scent mark his female, especially if unmated, to protect them, to show they are taken, some females do it back too… it's done by licking the skin, especially on pulse points."

My eyes run over her neck, I feel them darkening further as my want to lick along the route my nose ran increases… my desire to feel more of her body's reactions to me, to feel a woman's lust for me. Bella blushes and smiles embarrassedly, "Oh my … I didn't know – I'm sorry Jay". My eyes take in the blush… how its flush makes her scent grow stronger.

I try to pull myself together and whisper to her, "Never be sorry for saying something like that, it is a huge compliment to a man like me, for a beautiful woman to want to lick me, taste me…"

A shudder runs through me at that thought, I can feel my eyes darkening minute by minute, "You have no idea how good you have made me feel, for once in my life…"

I can feel Bella's reactions to me growing, her body scent strengthens, and her emotions full of desire, cravings and ... confusion. I am having trouble keeping control, not letting my own desire take over, her body quivers almost touching my own. It would only take a slight pressure on her back to bring her in full contact with me. A pleasurable growl rumbles quietly in my chest, as I look down at her. Something jolts inside me, my southern upbringing yanks at my mind, cooling my ardour. I will myself to remember she belongs to Eddie…even if I long for the connection, I want it so much. A dagger of negative emotions hit me, followed by apologetic feelings – Peter. A subhuman level growl of anger drops from my lips, hastily stopped.

"Hey Bella, Jay! " Peter bounds across the field towards me.

BPoV

Jay lets out a half groan, half growl, and his eyes rapidly lighten to his usual light golden colour, I feel his calm infuse through me, grounding me, washing the heightening sexual tension out of me. Jay briefly touches my cheek, "I meant what I said – and thank you Honeybee" and then he steps back to arms length dropping his hands to his side.

Peter runs onto the field and stops just before both of us, "Hey both – Jay you have ten minutes for a quick hunt before they get here, I made them wait for a packed lunch from Esme." He looks at Jay intently conveying his urgency through his eyes, "I need a word with little one here before they arrive too."

Jay looks at me, "You okay with that Bee?" he asks.

I nod, "Yep, go on and hunt – we'll be here." Jay nods, glancing between Peter and me, then he runs into the trees. Peter lays his jacket down for us to sit on, and makes himself comfortable, leaning on his knees. I sit next to him, angled so I can see his face clearly.

"Jasper's emotions were going a little crazy those last few minutes before I got here, you know…" He opens with. "Did he tell you that he can't help but let me feel his very strongest emotions, it's like I am his overflow – if anything gets too much for him to deal with…it flows into me."

I start to feel apprehensive, what did Peter feel from Jay – his sudden appearance makes me feel worried about Jay, about those brief moments between us - that moment when I desired someone other than my boyfriend. I bury my face in my hands, "Peter, I don't understand what happened back there … I was losing control, I've never felt like that before!"

"Bella, from what I was feeling from Jay, it was the same for him – I felt his confusion, and his reaction to you." He stops and thinks for a moment, then turns his head towards me. "Did something happen to kick off Jay's instincts? Perhaps when Demitri came to get you?"

I gasp remembering the changes that came over Jay, "Yes – very much so. We were talking, he had just explained about your bond together, when he sensed someone approaching. He moved me across the glade to a tree, crouched defensively in front of me – I reacted by falling into my own crouch…I remember him growling as if he liked what I had done." I stop and thought about it. "He warned me it was Demitri, and he was going to growl – which he did, but he let Demitri into the glade and exchanged words with him."

Peter cocked his head on the side, analysing what I had said, "And what did he do then?" he asked, but looked as if he was expecting something particular.

I thought back, remembering his strange turn towards me, "Once he was happy with Demitri, he turned to me partially – and then looked me over, as if looking for something."

Peter broke into a small smile, nodding to himself. "Just what I thought – Demitri triggered off his protective side of his vampire nature. You, from what he has said to me, are one of the dearest people to him. He felt you were threatened, so defended you, but once that was over – he couldn't stop– he checked you over, checking for injuries, his emotions all stirred up he continued to act on instinct." Peter narrowed his eyes, subtly breathing deeply, his eyes fastening on my neck instantly.

"How did you get here? Walk?" Peter asks.

"No, Jay gave me a piggyback ride," my breath catching as I remembered the ride, and I swallow heavily.

Peter's eyes take in my reaction. "Got more than you bargained for by the look of it…both of you I'm guessing?"

I nod, my cheeks flushing once more. "I don't understand what happened Peter – I've never felt like that before…Jay's never reacted like that to me before…" Peter reaches over and pats my hand lightly.

"I know Bella, I know." Peter looks into the forest briefly then back at me. "It sounds like Jay was running totally on instinct after he protected you, then you were in close physical contact with him, which would have heightened his gift, especially with skin to skin contact. I can smell his scent all along your neck – how did that happen?"

"I think that may be my fault – during the ride, I couldn't get his scent out of my head, I got on to wondering about his skin, if it tasted the same… So I asked him about that." I stopped briefly, trying to calm my reaction down again, waiting until my heart slowed once more. "He asked if he could smell my neck, I let him … couldn't understand what he would gain from it. He had told me about licking, his scent being calming to his beast – but smelling?"

Peter sighed, "It all makes sense now, I can smell Jay on your neck, his nose must have traced along your neck as he was smelling – I believe he's in a state of confusion right now, he's a traditional vampire, brought up for almost a century to live and follow the rules of coven and law, now as a Cullen, he also has to follow family rules, in which you are Edward's girl. But you confuse Jay, because you are not marked by Eddie boy, nor are you scented by him…so leaving you as a free agent in our world."

Peter moves his head until I look him in the eyes. "Because Jay was running on instinct, his reactions to you… Oh hell – There is no easy way to put this – He was turned on by you, whatever words were exchanged, it raised his lust so high it barrelled into me. He was fighting himself like crazy – knowing you are with Eddie, respecting you so much, but if you were feeling reactions to him also – he would have known it, which would have made his fight so much more difficult."

Guilt floods through me, it is bad enough that I desired Jay in those moments, and I felt his emotions running over me, his hands on my body, shaking with his restraint. But to have Peter confirm it out loud, "Peter – what do I do? He is my best friend; I share all my secrets with him… Has my curiosity about his scent just cost me Jay?"

Peter sighs, "Calm down little one. It will be fine…You are forgetting that he isn't some fickle teenager but a man who understands better than everyone the nature of emotions. Never doubt Jasper – he won't let you down."

JPoV

What came over me – from the moment I held her to me defending her, my instincts were all over the place. Her innocent comment started my lust escalating and then as we ran, I could hear her breathing in my essence, her nose almost touching my neck. I fought to keep my growls of pleasure contained, but her spiking emotions tell me I failed. Her fingers moving on my chest, I don't know if she realises she is doing in. I feel every inch of her body pressed against my back, the growing sexual tension within her…within me. I fly as fast as my feet allow – I can't take this much longer, SHE is EDWARDS! Rage shudders within me, a jolt of pain emits from him, instantly smothered by the Major's quiet mutters as he shuts Rage away behind his mental walls.

We arrive, she slides down my body, her hands feeling every moment, I am loathe to release her wrists, words are exchanged, our tensions increasing, her warm scent sweeping around me – begging me to taste her, just as she wants to taste me. Ohhh the idea of her tongue on me.

"_For all that is Holy! Jay_" The Major whimpers.

She has never tasted Ed – she permits me the honour, the pleasure of taking in her scent, I move closer, breathing in deeply, untainted, pure Bella, a soft growl slips through. The pleasure I could show her.

"_JAY, Eddie's girl!"_ The Major desperately mutters.

I mutter curses under my breath at him, at Ed… She asks "What Jay?"

I explain, all the while imagining the pleasure I would give her as I would scent marking her – how thoroughly I would do it, if I were to claim her as my own!

She apologises, I let her know how she has made me feel, I shiver in delight, I can feel how lust filled my eyes are, I sense her state, her need… My conflict batters at me, Ed's girl…Unclaimed woman…Cullen's…My scent wrapped around her…

Worry, desperation, underwritten with lust – feet charging towards us, towards me… Deliberate negative feelings followed by apologies from my Peter. Pulling me back to my senses – his voice rings out, I reassure Bella before stepping out of her personal space, and calming all three of us down.

Peter stops abruptly next to us – his eyes wild, still lusty as he looks at me – I push more calm into him, feeling his gratitude at relieving him of something that is my fault. He pointedly gets me to go and hunt, and I listen as he talks to Bella about – Oh shit vampire instincts …my gift – I don't want to hear that talk…I take a deep breath, Bella fills me, I lift my hand to my nose, Oh pure Bella …My lust raises again. I shake my head and run rapidly to the house, jumping straight into my room, stripping as I head to my shower and start to wash, just as Em and Rose's extreme sexual pleasure washes over me, dragging me and my emotions along for the ride. My eyes drop shut as I lean on the wall bringing my hands to my face breathing Bee's scent deeply, just as the ride reaches its peak and the scent on my hands pushes me over the edge into ecstasy. My body jolts as my pleasure pulses through me, slowly winding down. I pull myself together sharply, grabbing the body wash and quickly cleaning myself enough to remove her scent, and my own scent of pleasure. Before I realise it, in my desperation to be back at her side, I am dressed and running back before the guard is even prepared to leave.

I run back into the field, slowing to a jog near Bella, and I see Peter's eyes take in my appearance, as he breathes deeply, raises a cheeky eyebrow at me and nods, his relief at my calm state obvious.

Peter speaks up, "Right you pair – no silly awkward moments – Jasper, next time you protect Bella, keep your instincts under control. Bella, if it happens again, focus on being calm – nothing else, it will give Jay the strength to keep control. I suggest you both put the rest down to a learning experience, and leave it at that." He pauses as he looks closely at me, "I will relegate this afternoon into my brain area marked No Entry to Mind readers…"

Bella's emotions suddenly relax, and she smiles at me, a little sheepishly, which I return. "I'm sorry Honeybee – My instincts have never got that far out of control before, even around Peter."

Bella's smile broadens, "Let's not worry about it, Jay; I've learnt a lot this afternoon already – thanks to both of you!"

"Lady and gentleman," Peter points to the tree line smiling. "Incoming picnic carriers!"

A/N I would like to thank all my readers for sticking with me so far – and especially those who review! Your words of support and suggestions mean the world to me! Hissy x


	15. Training with Bella

My thanks to Prettyflour, my pre-reader/beta, for such fast turnaround especially during the holiday season! Her encouragement and advice has been invaluable!

_Reminder of end of Chapter 15…_

_I run back into the field, slowing to a jog near Bella, and I see Peter's eyes take in my appearance, as he breathes deeply, raises a cheeky eyebrow at me and nods, his relief at my calm state obvious._

_Peter speaks up, "Right you pair – no silly awkward moments – Jasper, next time you protect Bella, keep your instincts under control. Bella, if it happens again, focus on being calm – nothing else, it will give Jay the strength to keep control. I suggest you both put the rest down to a learning experience, and leave it at that." He pauses as he looks closely at me, "I will relegate this afternoon into my brain area marked No Entry to Mind readers…" _

_Bella's emotions suddenly relax, and she smiles at me, a little sheepishly, which I return. "I'm sorry Honeybee – My instincts have never got that far out of control before, even around Peter."_

_Bella's smile broadens, "Let's not worry about it, Jay; I've learnt a lot this afternoon already – thanks to both of you!"_

"_Lady and gentleman," Peter points to the tree line smiling. "Incoming picnic carriers!"_

Chapter 16

JPoV

Out of the trees walk Alec and Jane, Antonio and Calib followed by Garrett and Felix laden with blanket and picnic basket. Behind them, heads close together in conversation, Demitri and Marcus. Garrett comes over and spreads the blanket, creating plenty of space for those watching to sit. Marcus and Demitri finish talking, and Marcus comes over and sits next to Bella, "I hear that I am going to finally meet the true Bella?" He asks smiling gently at her.

With a light laugh Bella replies, "Yes, Alice and Jasper both have met her a little, it's rare that I am ever allowed my own time – Wednesday nights, thanks to my father, and special occasions like today are the only times I get to be me."

In the background Demitri calls the guard to order, "Space out, Training Kata at slow speed," and he turns to face the blanket, the guard spread in a line behind him, taking a preparatory stance, waiting for command from Marcus.

Marcus turns to Bella and me, "Demitri is going to take them through our kata, and then lead into sparring with a basis in the moves developed through the exercise."

I quietly add, "I will then demonstrate one of my kata – which is based around the defensive arts rather than aggressive." I drop a wink to her, "and we can go from there?" Bella's anticipation rises lifting my own with it.

We look over at Demitri, and Marcus gives the go ahead to start. They move through their kata at human slow speed, each move made smoothly falling into the next; I glance over at Bella, feeling her wonder and focus through her emotions echoed on her face. Demitri commands, "Again – Normal slow." They move in unison, at a fast speed to human, 'our' version of the slow and deliberate that most humans use. Bella's head nods, her brow creased in thought – eyes watching Demitri's moves carefully. He commands, "Again – Fast." To my eyes they are moving at a graceful speed – I feel Bella's awe as she watches the guard fly through the movements, stopping suddenly in the final stance, then moving to the ready position they start in.

Marcus softly speaks, "Demitri and I have developed that kata over the centuries together, it's designed to work with weapons as well as barehanded – a hangover from my human years," he grins.

Demitri splits the guard into pairs, "Alec and Calib, Jane and Anton." Peter stands suddenly, causing Demitri to pause.

"I will spar Felix," he tells Demitri, Felix's nerves start to rise. "Garrett will pair you," he finished off. Peter strides over to Felix, I watch, waiting to see if I needed to intervene, "Come brother – I don't bite!" Peter grins at Felix and they both laugh, Felix's tension washed away without needing my assistance.

Marcus turns to me, "Thank you Jasper for Felix, I know how much it must of pained you to do that again."

I nod respectfully to Marcus as a flash of remembered pain flows through me. "You're welcome Master Marcus, he is too good a soul to allow him to throw it away, better I feel some pain than he force your hand."

Bella hand flies to her chest and her head flashes towards me, "I felt that Jay, What did you mean – you feel some pain …force Marcus' hand."

I sigh knowing I can't hide this away and then Marcus speaks, "Bella my dear – Felix knows the small print of the Laws inside out, as do all the guard and high ranking vampires of any Coven. His mind set last night, had Jasper not intervened, would have been to throw himself on Volturi Justice, which would have most likely resulted in his death…" Marcus looks at me, concern colouring his mood, and then deception … What is he up to? Marcus continues, "During the war Peter and Jasper were in, it was a common tactic of superior officers to use a bite similar to the one Jasper used to dominate a valuable soldier, a gifted or good fighter. It is extremely painful, and as an empath, Jasper would have felt it every time it was done in his vicinity – unable to get away from the emotional pain without the risk of it being done to him also." Ah, the lie covered by many truths…

Shock and sadness soak into me, Bella's hand covers mine – thumb rubbing comfortingly, "Jay, that was the pain I felt? Your memories?" I look into her eyes, let her see my agony, my horror caused by the remembered pain of what Maria did to me – and then I let it go, my eyes returning to the gold once more. And then it sank in…

"Hang on…You felt it? I thought I had managed to keep it within me?" I look at Bella, my eyes catching Marcus looking away, a slight smile on his face.

"You've been leaking emotion a lot recently – ever since Alice…" Her voice trails off, sadness growing once more within her.

"Hey Honeybee – it's for the best, she has someone waiting for her to find him!" I reassure her.

"What about you Jay? Has she seen someone for you?" She asks, slight tension running through her.

"She told me that my mate would find me when I needed her the most – and I would find her when she needed me…" The words puzzling me yet again – we would both have to need each other for us to find each other … I shrug, "Peter told me years ago, just before I helped him escape, that he had seen me and him with our mates together. It was the only thing that kept me going – knowing he had seen me in his future," I smile at Bella. "And then I met this man who felt worse that I did…" I look softly at Marcus, "Who woke me up – reminded me of who I was, taught me the truth about being a vampire, our Laws, how our world really works – outside the South." Marcus looked back at me, a smile spreading over his face, his paternal feelings wrapping around me. "It was a long night, but Marcus helped me become the man I am now rather than my sire's war-filled creation that I was then." I let Marcus feel my respect and deep affection for him, which he returned with his pride and affection to the both of us, causing my heart to warm.

Bella was deep in thought, "How will you know when you find her?" she asks.

"I don't know – I'm not sure I will feel the pain that other mates feel when they are separated. Take Peter, for instance. He's been apart from Char for what …three days now. If I let him feel the pain, his chest would be aching strongly – but I am taking it for him, and its nothing – just a minor tickle at the moment for me. Back in the war, Peter was one of our best scouts and was sent away on a recon mission for a week, to scout out an enemy's base camp. I took care of Char for him – a dull ache after a week to me. As I felt Peter getting close, I ran to meet him, he was clawing his chest apart by the time I got close enough to help him, and his relief was huge." I shook my head, "I don't know if I will feel the pull – the ache, and realise it – too many emotions make me ache that way anyway…" My voice trails off, my mind spinning at the thought of missing meeting my mate.

"Don't worry Jasper," Marcus turns to me, his eyes shining brightly, "You will know – when it's time to know your mate, there's no way you – of all people – will fail to notice. You as a whole would not be able to leave her side, especially your instinctive side, trust me on that."

The Major raises his metaphorical head, "_That is true, once we are healed and she is ready for us – I WON'T let us leave our mates side."_His words reassure me, if there is one thing I know, the Major will never let me step a foot wrong.

Rage rumbles his agreement, "**Mend yourselves – get ready for Mate**!"

Bella's voice drags me out of my inward thoughts, "Hey look – Felix is going to take Peter down!" My eyes flick to the pair just as Felix uses a combination of moves which ends in Peter pinned to the ground, Felix's teeth to his neck. I rise broadcasting my pride to Felix and Peter and start unbuttoning my over-shirt and stripping down to sleeveless t-shirt and pulling off my boots.

Peter makes his way over to us, a smile spreading over his face, "The defensive version?" he queries.

"Yep," a grin breaks over his face at my answer.

"Do me a favour – keep focused on my emotions," Peter's voice drops to a whisper, "Let's not repeat earlier with an audience!"

I smirk at him and stride out to the field, turning and standing relaxed, watching Bella as her eyes run over my body, taking in my casual stance, her awe and undercurrents of desire slowly seeping into me.

Peter speaks up, stress evident in his first few words until I realise and focus on his emotions, his calm, his inner tranquillity always present. "Right Bella, Jasper is going to demonstrate one of the Whitlock kata's – this one has a defensive base to it, I believe you will see its potential."

Several of the guard's heads turn to Peter at his final words – I quirk my eyebrow at Bella and she grins back. I pull my focus inward – the Major rising within me, becoming part of my self-awareness, my inner balance and I give myself over to the kata. The slow deliberate movements, each powerful arm sweep through the air, each gentle step precisely performed. Each stretched position transitioning into another and before I know it, I am standing, breathing out my final breath of the Kata as my hands return to my side and my focus returns to the faces in front of me rather than simple awareness of bodies and movement.

Peter nods once firmly, giving me the okay to feel Bella's emotions once more…exhilaration, joy, pleasure…vast awareness. I look into her eyes – see the change she has made, her posture no longer the girl – now the woman, confident in herself and her capabilities. A grin spreads over my face, as I walk up and bow my head respectfully to her. "Little One," I call her by his name for her, appropriate as it is his Kata that we just performed for her. I offer her my hand, "Care to join in?"

She smiles up at me and winks, taking my hand and she rises gracefully. Marcus shoots to his feet – concern exploding from him. Peter intervenes, "Time to meet our 'Bella Swan,' Master Marcus."

I lean my head to hers as we walk back out onto the field, "I cheated a bit – Looked into the recently qualified instructors in Washington, and found the syllabus – I know all the kata's and I found your teaching plans…" I look towards her, full of anticipation.

She shakes her head, her humour hidden inside, "What am I going to do with you!"

I shoot back, "Lead me – Let's show the Volturi what you are made of!" I smile broadly at her.

"Okay – You remember my names for the kata's?" she queries. I grin, "How could I forget them, so apt."

She turns and faces Marcus, her stance altering further. She speaks softly, but authority ringing in every word, "Scholar, Bear, Bitch, Pixie then Panther."

My mind pulls the relevant kata's to the front, her plan becoming obvious – a subtle build to a fast climatic finish. I drop into stance just as she does, and I open myself up allowing my awareness, my instinct to come forth once more, her pulse, her breath, telling my body what to do. We move as one, graceful slow movements back and forth across the space, absolute awareness of each other, everyone and thing else. The pace shifts up a step the heavier strong movements of the bear, and again into the sharper steps, so suiting to the name Bitch, slowly escalating into Pixie, with the faster lighter moves. As we approach the stance which begins the Panther, I feel her adrenalin rise as her pace picks up yet again, fast controlled breathing, high pulse rate, controlled perfect movements, swift and brutal and then the sudden stillness in final position, a blatant hold which can convert to a kill at need, the slow straightening of posture and exhalation of a cleansing breath. We both stand there – still, waiting – and then she moves, turning towards me, which I mirror. I feel her respect and return my respect and awe, bowing my head to her – just as she bows to me.

I gently pull my awareness back into myself, feeling a sudden loss as I disconnect myself from Bella. Her eyes flash to me and she draws a breath, rapidly blinking her eyes. Peter warily approaches, carrying a bottle of water which he extends to Bella; his eyes keep checking my responses to his proximity to us. I smile to him, letting him feel my gratitude and happiness at his closeness.

"Here you go Bella, it's a bit sharp the first time isn't it, Little One?" he comments, as she take the bottle, wiping her face, her eyes casually.

Bella looks up gratefully, "Yes – I felt it this time; we just seemed to act as one?" She looks at me, "It's amazing Jay – that whole display – I've never flown like that before… I'm not as tired as I should be either." She shakes her head slightly as she considers her words.

Peter smiles, "I wouldn't worry about it – probably an effect from Jay's gift boosting you." I turn and look at Peter, searching his face… Why did he just lie to her?

I hiss quietly to him, "You will explain yourself Peter!"

His body jerks straight, and he quietly answers, "It's you Sire, not your gift … same as when we fight together." Truth this time, I relax, "Why lie to Bee then?" I ask.

Peter's eyes close briefly, and lowers his voice even further, "It's the Major that does it…" and he carries on speaking so Bella can hear, "It happens when I fight alongside Jasper as well – always less drained, less affected by the battle."

I nod to Peter, letting him feel my understanding at his lie, he knows I am not ready to try and explain the Major… not yet. "Shall we join the others, and we can hash out what we need to teach you to be most effective?" I suggest to Bella, feeling her appreciation at my plan.

We walk over and sit down in the space created by Jane and Antonio rising to demonstrate various attacks often used by newborns. As we watch we discuss the possibilities and Bella explains how she defended herself against James – trying to gain time for Alice to find her by making decision after decision to let Alice know to hurry.

The conversation settles onto discussing her biggest threats, Peter suggests, "A vampire on hunt is going to be your biggest danger."

"Yes, it will be all about avoiding holds and getting away from him – into public space." I continue.

Peter adds, "Majority of attacks will be aimed at neck and shoulders – let us demonstrate…" he rises, his eyes catching mine as he jerks his head towards the field, feeling his apprehension at what he is about to do. I nod to him, and let him feel my absolute trust.

I walk along parallel to Bella, acting human as Peter attacks. He darts to my back, and 'captures me' by wrapping an arm around my arms and chest, pulling my body tight against his own – half lifting me, turning it so Bella can see exactly what he does next. He grabs my hair and pulling my head to expose my neck – gently placing his teeth to my neck. My eyes watch Bella's face flash through her emotions – fear, concern, realisation, trepidation and then she calms, her eyes tighten and she nods slightly.

Peter turns our bodies away from her view as he lowers my feet to the ground. In the brief seconds before moving his teeth away from my neck, I feel his tongue push against my neck, licking me, my breath catches as the hit of bliss at his marking runs through me and through him. Peter's hand holding my hair relaxes and ruffles my hair – his way of affection in public, as he releases me from his hold. I turn towards him, fixing my eyes on his, as I wrap him in calm – watching as the passionate black fades from his eyes, and he mutters, just loud enough for me to hear, "Fuck, now I understand why Rage likes to do that…"

Our attention snaps to Bella as she rises, "Okay, do it to me – I need to feel the approach – the air changes, the speed." It's as if my whole body froze for that instant, something deep within me battled against the notion – the idea of someone hunting her.

Peter's voice intrudes on my thoughts, "Jay," I snap my attention to him, suddenly realising his passive stance – the threatening growls ripping from me. "Jay – You do it …no one else…I will be your eyes." Mollified the growls finally stop.

"Come Bee, walk along, and feel for the reactions." I say to her.

I wait a while – letting her get relaxed and then strike. Just as I am close enough to grab her, I feel her recognition of my prescence. My arm slips around her pulling her tight to my body, and I push my lips close to her ear, "Got you Honeybee!" Her heart racing, I turn my face into her hair, breathing deeply before ordering, "Again – this time react, escape."

We repeat the pattern, I feel her recognition and as I go to pull her to me… she is gone. She drops to the ground and rolls away and is on her feet facing me – in fighting stance. "I'm Whitlock Coven – back off!" She hisses in a whisper to me. Baring her bite mark, "You know what this means!" Staring – I stand statue still, as she backs away holding eye contact.

The Major laughs within me, "_Wonderful – I never anticipated that_!"

A smile breaks over my face, "Brilliant tactic –it will probably work on all except a vampire in full hunt."

Peter joins us smiling, "You used what I told you? Jay's face was a picture!" He grins at her.

Peter turns to me with a serious look on his face, "We need to get one of the others to try it – Bee is too attached to us – her reactions could be to our physical prescence." I growl unhappily at him, "Who do you trust Jay?" Peter asks. My eyes meet Peter's; I let him feel my turmoil at allowing someone to stalk Bella. "I know Jay, I know…" he sympathises.

I think for a while, "Demitri – it has to be him, I trust Felix too, but his size," a snarl slips out.

Peter calls Demitri over to join us, explaining the situation. He agrees after looking me in the eye and slipping into his Master's language, "I will protect her with my life, Coven Master." Deep within me, Rage and the Major both growl appreciatively at his words, I nod my acceptance of his oath.

Bella starts walking across the field, parallel to my position. I wait until she has reached a relaxed slightly distracted state and give Demitri the go ahead. I watch as he starts moving almost silently across the grass, straining to hear each foot fall as he closes on her, my gift fully focused on Bee.

Peter's arms slip around me from behind, holding me firmly to him, my hands trapped behind me where they were clasped at the base of my spine. My head snaps to him glaring, as he starts to whisper reassuringly to me, "Watch her Jay, feel her with your gift." Concerned rumbles start in my chest; Peter's hand stretches across my chest, "I know Jay."

I allow Peter to restrain me, even though in one part of my mind, I am already calculating how to escape his hold. "Bella is going to be fine," Peter reassures me. I have to trust him, I always trust him; trust that my little human friend will sense Demitri's prescence.

Demitri is within striking distance now; I concentrate on both their emotions, ready just in case for some reason Demitri's bloodlust soars… There it is – I exult as Bella's alertness spikes, she has felt his presence, I can see her even breaths as she is forcing herself to stay calm - her heart hardly fluctuating. I watch as Demitri moves in to capture her. One moment he is fifteen feet behind her, the next his body is almost touching her, his arms moving to close around her, when I feel Demitri's shock. She is gone from in front of him, she is rolling round his body, extracting her phone, pressing a speed dial, all the while, hissing "I'm Whitlock Coven."

I feel Peter release me with one arm, his phone moving to his ear before it even rings…

"Back off…" Bella spits at Demitri then speaks into the phone – snapping out, "Captain…" I feel Peter change instantly, protectiveness flaring within him. I spin around assessing him. Black eyes, fury filled stance. I wrap my arms around him, forcing calm into him, as I hear her voice over his phone, "Care to tell this idiot who I am?"

The Captain growls, as I am watching Demitri's face, feeling and seeing his shock and fear rising. "That is Bee Whitlock, who dares interfere with her?" he snarls viciously. Demitri shuddering, his eyes wild as he backs away from Bella, who is pushing her sleeve up, baring her scar.

I put my hand to Peter's face, as I hear Bee say, "Alls safe Peter," and at the use of his name he finally submits to my calm and allows himself to be pulled out of his rage.

He looks at me, shocked to his roots, "How the hell did she do that Jay?"

I smile reassuringly at him as I relax my restraining hold and start to release him. He pushes himself tighter to me, his body shaking, uncertainty and worry colouring his emotional palette. I stroke his cheek with my thumb, "Calm now, Brother - you were as worried as I was, and her use of your rank gave you a release from the worry and a way to deal with it."

I glance up the field, and watch Della and Demitri walking towards us, and notice Marcus actively watching and listening to Peter and me. He rises and joins us, speaking quickly before Bella arrives, "Peter, since our arrival here your bond with Bella has changed and strengthened. On arrival, she was just a new coven member, Jasper's friend – but now it's as if she were a sibling, a much younger sister needing your protection in this world. Does that help you understand how she pulled the Captain out?" He asks.

Bella and Demitri stroll up, laughing quietly together. Demitri looks directly at me, "Well Jasper, Bella defiantly felt me, felt the attack – I've told her that speech will only be effective on a non-focused hunting vamp. If I were in full hunt, I wouldn't have listened and just kept attacking – the hunt would have just been more interesting."

Bella adds, "Just like James – he got riled up that I didn't come peacefully. I just had to keep dodging attacks."

Demitri nods, "Yep – best you can do in that situation." Demitri glances at Marcus and he nods, "You are a Volturi sanctioned human Bella, use that fact. Remind of the first law and head towards public spaces – to CCTV cameras… When you succeed in getting to humans, you can claim you were corned by a gang…" Bella looks at me, amusement running through her.

I smile broadly, "Err Dem, Bella works for the State Police department and her father is the local Chief of Police… All you have seen today is what she does as a job. She trains the police to deal with trained combatants…She knows how to deal with the human law."

Demitri looks back at Bella, nudging her and laughs, "Only you…"

"Yep, brings them down a notch being brought down by a woman, let alone a girl," Bella laughs.

Demitri looks at her with awe, "You will make a brilliant vampire!" A pang of pain bites Bella, I glance at her raising my eyebrow.

She just throws one word at me, "Edward…" My shoulders slump and my world shudders briefly. I had forgotten him and his attitude to her staying human; she would be a glorious vampire…

…

I find myself sitting watching Bella chatting vibrantly with the various guards, as she ate her lunch. Joking with Felix and Demitri, she has blossomed into her true self, the confidence vivacious young woman I see briefly on Wednesday nights.

Marcus moves over to sit next to me, leaning his head close to mine. "You are positively glowing Jasper – this transformation we have seen, this is the Bella you have spoken to Peter about, isn't it?"

I sigh happily, "Yes Marcus – this is the girl who I made friend with – not the shadow of a figure that Edward created. I rarely see her like this – we talk on the phone, text… but apart from watching her leave her home on a Wednesday night, and rare moments when Edward is hunting, I never 'see' her like this. It's as if the entire colour drains out of her when he is by her side – Her emotions become pale in comparison to now… You wait and see later on."

Peter places his hand on my shoulder, comforting me, "You will have to remind the guard to keep their blocks firm and reactions under control. It will be hard enough for Jasper to see her change back." Marcus nods in agreement.

"Will you look at that," I whisper, nodding to Bella.

She passes her mobile phone to Jane, and I watch as she puts her mobile number in and then passes the phone to Alec, and it makes the rounds ending with Demitri, who returns it to her, saying, "Anytime you want to chat, just call us… The only time we won't answer is if we are in meetings with the Brothers."

I feel Marcus tense up and turn to him, his eyes searching the air around Bella, looking back and forth between the guard and her as he mutters, "Amazing – she is amazing." He turns to me and asks, "How does she do it?" He shakes his head, awe flooding from him, "She has Whitlock's as family, now the Elite guard as Friends."

"She is just Bella, she doesn't see us as any different to herself – she looks past our flaws, past our differences, she cares, Marcus…" My voice drops off as I regard the slip of a girl, who has broken past all my defences, "And something about her makes us care too."

I open up my gift feeling the joyous feelings bouncing around our group, the friendliness from each, different strengths, but all genuine and solid. I feel Marcus' eyes on me, his soothing paternal feeling wrapped in pride for me, and then he turns his head, looking at Bella, and I realise his feelings haven't changed much, that he feels the same for her, for my Bee. Security and happiness wells up in me, knowing at this moment this memory will be with me forever, all that is missing is Charlotte… and then I hear her tinny voice speaking to Peter, as he relays the day's events to her over the phone. I smile feeling his pangs of heartache at her absence from his side. I rest my hand on his shoulder, returning the favour from early, sharing my deep set security and happiness with him.

Bella looks over to me and smiles, her happiness and warm affection for me, ramping up my feeling and they gently roll over the group. My joy, happiness, my sense of security, my affection for those gathered here – Bella's smile broadens and I wrap my personal hug of emotions around her.

A familiar stab of emotions approaches us from the direction of the house. I lean towards Marcus barely whispering, "Carlisle is approaching," Marcus gives a slight nod, letting me know he has understood, just as Demitri's emotions suggest his gift has picked up the approach, his eyes flick to me, his brow creases in concentration, "Alert," his emotions cry out. I let him feel my relaxation, and wait until Carlisle's footsteps start to be close enough to hear.

As soon as the footsteps become apparent Felix is on his feet, crouched defensively in front of Bella, a sub-human warning growl snarling out, Jane and Alec either side of her, with Ant and Calib moving forward of Felix to provide a forward guard. Demitri grins and I nod at him, he commands "Stand down," returns them to their seats just as Bella's shock at the sudden movements unfreezes her. "What was that?" she asks, looking between me and Demitri, who was smiling with pride for his guard.

"That, Bella Bee, was the guard doing their duty, Carlisle is approaching, but only Demitri and I knew who it was through our gifts," I explain to her.

She nods her thanks for the explanation and then turns to Demitri, "I know you are a tracker, how does it work?"

Demitri looks quickly to Marcus for permission, who nods his assent to the unspoken request. "Well Miss Bella, I sense people's minds and physical position using their individual make up. Once I have met a person, I can focus on their individual makeup and it provides a pulling sensation – If I focus enough, I can get a sense of where they are, and if I have been there previously – I can get a sense of the building enough to tell me where exactly they are, the older the building the better," he explains. "I only know of two people whom I either can't track at all, or have extreme problems tracking. You…" He then turns to glare at Garrett, who grins and starts to run towards the tree line, slowly disappearing before our eyes…

"Come and find me Dem!" Garrett's voice rings out. Demitri gestures in the direction Garrett took, and grin at Bella.

"And that would be the one I can't track easily…" as he rises and starts turning on the spot slightly before running off in a different direction, jumping into the treetops before disappearing into the distance.

Marcus sighs, and shouts after them, "Half hour only!" and then looks at Bella, explaining, "I have to limit their game otherwise it can go on for days. Garrett's camouflage is powerful, if you are not concentrating on him, he can fade from sight just metres from you – and you don't even realise it."

Carlisle jogs up, surprise colouring his emotions as he takes in the gathering – Bella tucked in between Felix and Jane, across from Marcus, Peter and me. "Hey Carlisle, come to join in?" Bella greets him.

A smile spreads over his face, "You look like you are having a great time!" he comments. He looks round the rung and then turns to Marcus, "You let them play Hide and Seek again!" as he flumps down next to him.

Marcus laughs, "They have only just left – I gave them a half hour time limit. I'm not traipsing across America following the game this time!"

I turn to Peter, the thoughts I had been mulling over settled at last, "Come Peter, let's show Bella how a hunt works – I will be the human." Peter and I head away from the rug a little, enough to create a safe boundary away from her. I feel Bella's eyes on me; I look back and see that she has moved next to Marcus, Jane and Alec next to her, all facing us.

I hear Marcus explaining to Bella that only Peter and I can safely demonstrate a hunt, as I am Peter's sire, he is bound to me through venom as well as our bond itself. "Jaspers gift ensures that should Peter lose control that he can stop him, and no other vampire could allow another to be close to such a vunerable point as the neck – the level of trust Jasper has in Peter is all that makes it possible."

I start walking across the field, totally aware of Peter. I feel him sink lightly into his hunting mindset, fully focused on me. He starts stalking after me, I can feel his eyes on me, his emotions telling me he is allowing himself to feel the want, to feel the need to get to me … but not enough – he isn't letting himself go enough – he is holding back, not showing Bella what she needs to see, to understand the desires of a hunt to the fullest.

I sigh to myself, knowing I have to force his desire to get to me, to stop holding back. I reach up to my neck, lining my nails along my artery and I dig my nails in – holding in the pain, whilst I continue to hold the wound open drawing venom until I feel it running down my neck, pooling on my collar bone.

I hear Peter sniff, once, twice and then his emotions flare with desperate need, dominant growls roll from him in his desire to come to me, to heal me, yet knowledge that he must do as I asked before he can do so. He stalks near to me, and I ready myself as I feel the air pressure change as he flies to grab me. I react, rolling out of his way. He growls at being thwarted, heading after me again, he strikes forward, I dodge his grasp, he snarls his irritation. Again and again, he attacks and I dodge, venom dropping from his mouth as his domineering growls change to snarls. I allow it to continue for a few more attacks, then feeling Peter slowly losing what little control he has left over his desperation to heal me, I stop still facing him, looking at him in the eyes, as he, snarling triumphantly, grabs me, his head leaning straight to the wound on my neck. I bring my hand to his bare neck, hitting him with lethargy and calm, his body giving way and I catch him, lowering him to the ground as I pump him full of calm until his feral needs withdraw and just his concern remains.

I slowly lift the lethargy, his eyes fastening to mine then my neck. He rises to his knees, his eyes locking with mine, "Water," he demands – his arm extended toward the Guard. Felix grabs a bottle and a serviette, and brings it over, placing them into his extended hand, backing off rapidly.

Peter dampens the serviette and washes my neck clean of my venom, "You didn't need to do that Jasper – You nearly pushed me too far – Bee doesn't need to see us yet, knowing is one thing – Seeing," he shakes his head, "She isn't ready for that yet!" He scolds lightly.

I let him feel my regret at my actions, "I'm sorry Peter – I just couldn't risk her, better she misunderstands the intimacy between us rather than worse happening to her – she needed to see what it's like to be pursued with the similar intensity of a hunt – how else can she hope to defend against it?"

Peter rubs his hand gently over the closing wounds, encouraging the healing process along, his chest rumbling comfortingly to me as he just kneels there looking at me, his eyes telling me everything he doesn't want to say out loud. I smile softly at him, "Come my Peter, my neck is fine now," my gratitude at his loving care wrapping around him. I stand up, offering him my hand and I pull him up, throwing my arm around his shoulders as we walk back towards Bella, who had risen to meet us half way.

"Thank you for showing me that – I understand more of what you have been trying to tell me now. Would you teach me your kata – your techniques to avoid Peter, they were all from that, weren't they?" Bella asks, looking between the pair of us.

Carlisle starts to rise from his seat, his arm reaching out in concern. Marcus stops him, "No Carlisle – watch them… This Bella isn't the same girl you know…"his focus fully on me, as he sinks to the ground, stunned by Marcus' words.

"What do you mean?" he queries, as his eyes dart back and forth between Marcus and our small group.

"Just watch her Carlisle – you will understand!" Marcus reassures him.

I stand facing Peter and Bella, "You already understand the basis of the moves, how about we just move through it slowly, the three of us and see how much you pick up that way?"

Bella nods, making space between Peter and herself, and assumes the starting stance I had used. I turn to the front, and take the opening breath before lifting my right foot slowly in preparation for the first step. I start moving through the kata slowly, moving from one stance to the next like the waves lapping at the shoreline. I feel Peter's relaxed peacefulness washing over me, and Bella's intense concentration and spikes of recognition and understanding as she moves as one with us.

Carlisle's shock and awe flows around me as I watch his face working through a myriad of emotion, "How, Why…" he asks, Marcus fills him in on what he has missed.

"Yet another thing for you to block, my friend – Bella needs this kept private, it's her only bit of self left at present." He explains to Carlisle.

I scan through Carlisle's emotions, digging deeper and deeper until I am satisfied he understands and will protect this secret for Bella. Just as I feel certain in his protection of Bella, my phone buzzes, warning me of an incoming text. I pull out my phone, reading the text.

"Home in 2 hrs x A"

I sigh, as sadness fills me, the wonderful day almost over. Bella touches my elbow, still holding the phone, "What's wrong Jay?" I turn to face her, she gasps at the obvious sorrow in my eyes.

"Our day is almost over," I reply, as I show her the text.

Her shoulders slump, "Oh Jay…" she mumbles as her eyes fill with tears. "I don't want to have to not be me… I don't know how much longer I can cope with his over protectiveness."

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her to my chest, as her emotional walls fall down around us, and her despair and worry finally come to the surface. I look over to Peter, Marcus and Carlisle, who are all gathered together looking on at us, their worry for Bella clear. I briefly struggle with keeping her emotions private between us, but then decide they need to know, they need to let me take her home, so I can help her find her strength once more.

I look each of them in the eyes, until they return my look and then I let them feel her current state of emotional distress.

I feel her calm down, her tears slowly stop, her hand reaches up to rest on my chest and she leans in further, turning her head so her ear is pressed into my chest… And then I realise it, I am rumbling a never-ending comforting growl, quietly, lowly, just for her.

I feel joy, happiness, anticipation – I lock eyes with Peter, a warm smile on his face, as he nods respectfully and then approaches us slowly, coming to my side, away from Bella.

"Sire," he says with deepest respect in his voice, "Take Bella home now, we will return in an hour's time and I will come to your study to speak with you both then – I will inform Marcus and Carlisle, Just go…"

Relief flows through me, "Thank you Peter," as he retreats away from me, before turning at striding towards the rest – I glance over the rest of them, the eyes of everyone averted, quiet chatter.

I lean my face down to the crown of her head, "Can I carry you home Bella?" I ask softly.

"Please Jay," her damp eyes look up at me. I wipe away the evidence of tears, gently with my thumb. I bend slightly and lift her into my arms; she instinctively curls her legs around my arm and leans into my chest as I start running back to our home.

I hear her soft voice, "What made you growl like that, just now Jay… It was so different, soft…made me feel comforted."

I slow down, so she would hear my voice, rather than have it taken away by the wind. "You were distraught, it's a natural reaction…When someone very close to me is upset or injured, my beast will rumble his growls to provide comfort, to help calm and aid recovery." I pause as I feel her working through her thought processes, her emotions whirling with her curiosity, attentiveness, and understanding, which slowly gains stature, calming the whirl down to a steady wave.

I continue, "It's like your instinct to care, always present, always actively watching to care for those who need it – Just my beast is selective, he only cares for those he accepts are part of my life – those who have made an impression on him." I slow to a walk as we reach the break in the trees around the house, and I stride across the clearing, up the steps into the house, "Come Bee, let me take you up to my study," I feel her nod her agreement as I head towards the stairs.

A rolling soft growl of encouragement emits from Rage, "**MMm yes our study, our territory Yes**!"

My eyes drop shut briefly as my feet follow the steps up to my study, I focus on strengthening my internal defences. Peter is right, I have to keep focused on my emotions, keep them to myself…

I push open the door, placing Bella on the settee before shutting the door, giving us the privacy we need and then I join her on the settee my legs extending in front of me, crossed at the ankles. Bella starts to giggle, "What happened to your boots?" she asks between fits of giggles.

I look down, realising I had forgotten them. "Ah – I left them on the field – Peter will grab them for me." I look sheepishly at her, and then add, "I always fight bare foot – a hangover from the old days, when clothes were a luxury not a given."

Bella shuffles up next to me, leaning her back against my arm, "What a day!" and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Best day I've had in decades, Honeybee" I say softly to her, looking down at her relaxed self, tickles of her warmth soaking into me all along my shoulder and arm where she leans.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to go back to 'perfect Bella' – it's just not me – today was me… Today I made the first friends I have had since before I left Phoenix, not counting you, the family and Angela…" Her voice trails off, her mind elsewhere. She continues sadly, "And they are going home soon back to Italy."

I jump in to reassure her, "At least you have their phone numbers – I know they would love to hear from you, and I'm sure Marcus will find reasons to send them over – or visit himself."

"Marcus? Really." She turns on her hip, looking up to me as she leans against me.

"You know, I look at him as my mentor – It was him that taught me the Laws, our customs – All Maria did was destroy me, Marcus gave me reasons to stay alive – we did that for each other I suppose. He feels the same way about you that he does about me…" Warmth fills me at the memory.

"Just what is his gift truly Jay? I've seen him watching the air between everyone today…" her voice drifts off, her confusion battering against me.

I take a deep calming breath, "He watches the bonds between everyone fluctuate – his gift is always active like mine…" I pause, trying to think how to explain it, "He sees the changes within relationships as they happen, the strengthening and weakening- He is fascinated by yours, how our bonds with you are so strong – How fast the bonds of friendship grew between the guard and yourself, especially with Jane. She is a lonely girl, because of her gift, both her and Alec – but you ignore that, seeing the person behind the gift – just the girl… as you do with all of us." I let her feel my awe at her kind heart, so open to us.

"What about when Edward gets here," she asks, "I don't want to change back, Jay." Desperation seeping into her voice, "I don't want to be that person, I'm not shy nor a child but it's like I fade into a cloud around him, all I see is him, until he is a jerk…"

I reach across my body, and rest my hand on her arm, "I know Bee, _We_ know… I will do my best to keep this strong you with me as long as you want me to…"

"Thank you Jay, I don't know what I would do without you." I feel the Major swell with pride, and Rage's soft rumbles of happiness growing stronger, pulling me along with it.

I jerk as Peter's emotions suddenly impinge on my senses and three raps at the door makes Bella jump slightly. "It's Peter …" I inform her as I send him the mixture of emotion that acts as a request of his presence. The door opens and he slips in, shutting it behind him.

He sighs, "One hour left... we need to talk," as he sits on the floor leaning on my legs looking up at us both. "Marcus acknowledges the absolute change in Bella once Eddie is away from her, he watched as her bond with him changed throughout the day – it lightened, became untwisted, returned to a normal bond. Something about his presence in your vicinity caused it to change and he theorises that it is that you are his singer – and he has drunk your blood, which causes this effect." Peter looks between Bella and I, his admiration of her clear, "Now, as much as I hate to suggest this – Bella, he's been away from you for some time, and if he returned now and smelled Jay on you – Well, If I returned home to Char, and she smelt of another vampire as much as you do, I would be furious…"

Peter's nervousness starts to rise, "Please let's not risk that with you, Miss Bella please," he begs her. Peter turns to me, his face sorrowful, with matching emotion. His posture slumping and she looks directly into my eyes. "I'm sorry Jay, but she really must wash your scent off herself – she is only human!"

Once more Rage cries out in pain – to be muffled by the Major, I speak softly to him within myself, "Hush Rage, I know you're fond of her – we have to protect her in this away instead…" My heart aches as Rage's whimpers leak through the Major's protection he is granting me.

I turn to Bella, breathing deeply, acknowledging the strength of my scent all over her, and I sigh. "He is right – I don't want to set off Ed's possessive nature, he would quite possibly lose control at the strength of my scent on you…" I try to make her cheer up, "Plus I'm sure you don't want the mud to stay in your hair," grinning at her.

Peter wraps his hand around my ankle, stroking comfortingly, resting his chin on my knee. I look down at him; he lifts his spare hand, raising a questioning eyebrow as he hovers it near to Bella's knee. I feel his warm affection for the both of us, his pain and sorrow. I nod and watch as he gently rests it on her knee, stroking lightly. I let Rage's rumble comfort us all as we sit there in our own thoughts. Bella and Peter both start relaxing into me, taking the comfort I offer.

After a while, Bella starts to stir, her emotions rising from their relaxed state and she takes a deep breath and speaks, "It's nearly time…" her hands rest on both of ours. Determination fills her, "Peter," He looks up at her surprised. She continues, "Look after Jay for me … if I change back into Edward's Isabella," she squeezes my hand. "Get him out of here until he is ready to see me like that again." He nods to her.

She reaches up and rests her hand on my cheek, putting pressure to indicate to turn towards her. As I move, she kneels up facing me so she can look me in the eye, and then she rests her forehead against mine, our eyes locked together. "Thank you for every moment of today – you have opened my eyes to a lot – taught me so much. I will never forget it." I am bombarded with her feeling from today as if she were picturing it all, my eyes widen as her eyes dilate, and her feelings fill with lust as her mind is obviously pictures our brief 'moment' and she didn't bury it this time, but allowed me to feel it mixed with the guilt she feels. Her recollections continue, her feeling flowing into me, extreme enjoyment, happiness, friendship, focus, anticipation, sorrow flowing into peace and comfort. I reach up and place my hand on her cheek, feeling her head angle into my hand while still keeping contact between our foreheads.

"Honeybee – I will remember today always," My voice cracks at the end, my eyes starting to fill with venom, pain running through my body at the anticipation of loss of my true friend once more, back to the shadow she becomes. Peter rises, offering his hand to Bella as she stands up and then she reaches back to my face, still facing slightly down from our lean together and she wipes her thumb under my eyes, as if wiping my venom away, and then she caresses my cheek, I lean into it, fighting a whimper trying to break out of my chest.

"See you later on Jay," as she pulls her hand away gently. I stay still, trying to hold onto the moment, only just seeing out of the corner of my eye her look directly at Peter, then jerk her head back to me, Peter straightening out of habit on receiving an order, and nodding sharply once and she heads towards the door, just as Peter steps forward to me.

I stop fighting my emotions, and my shoulders start to shake, just as Peter slides in next to me and pulls me into his arms, holding me to his rumbling chest. His fingers lace themselves through my hair and slowly comb through it and down my back, whilst I fight to regain control of myself.

After such a pleasurable day, the crash from its end drains through me thoroughly as Rage whimpers become my whimpers, his voice muttering, "**Why Peter**?" and Peter's rumbles increase in volume and intensity in answer, as his arms tighten at the pain in our voice.

Two sharp raps on my door and it starts to swing open as Peter lets out a warning snarl. "It's Marcus," he calls from behind the door – not moving it further.

"Come," he permits and then he continues his rumbling comfort. Marcus clips into the room swiftly, the door clicking shut.

"I got the feeling Jasper needed me – I felt him briefly…" his voice peters off as he glances around the room then his eyes start following a line towards Edwards's room. Sorrow briefly runs through him, and then I feel his resolve strengthen. His voice takes on a commanding tone, "Jasper, You _must_ get your game face on – build your mental walls. You WILL protect her by projecting a normal day." His voice softens as he continues, "You can't get tied into Bella's emotions like this!"

His words sink into me, stirring a long forgotten need to follow orders, I start straightening myself, the Major's pride growing stronger as I pull myself together. My spine stiffens, I feel my emotions become ordered, controlled, Peter's rumbles changes from comfort to pride as he releases his arms from around me and I quickly clear my eyes then sit up, looking first at a relieved Peter then at a proud Marcus. I breathe deeply and release it, reaching out with my gift to Bella, feeling her emotions lightening equally with my own. "You are right as usual – her emotions are so easy for me to fall into, but it's more likely I dragged her down this time." I search around, trying to find a good analogue, Ah got it. "Imagine the high, just after a feed – and then the low, just before you go to hunt … imagine that crash happening in seconds rather than the length of time between feeds…"

I feel their shock as they understand my crash, "I am dreading seeing her become Ed's Isabella again – I can't figure out what happens, how it happens, one minute she is Bella, then next time I look at her she is gone … a shell left behind." I shake my head to myself, muttering, "How does he do it?"

Marcus suggests, "Come let's be downstairs for when they return home, give Bella all our support."

As we enter the lounge, Carlisle slips by my side, "A moment, please Jasper?"

"Marcus brought me up to speed on the events of the past twenty four hours, how are you doing Son? Dealing with Felix and then explaining it to Bella, must have been draining on you," He rests his hand on my shoulder.

"She took it quite well; she needs to understand these things, especially now Master Marcus is involved." I pause, reflecting on the training, "She is quite amazing – her skill on the field, no wonder she survived James."

Carlisle's determination flairs, "I must ask you – why did you and Peter show her a hunt?"

I internally laugh, knowing he wouldn't truly understand, "She needed to understand the focus, the intensity of it – and see the defensive manoeuvres in action." He nods, thinking hard.

"Why spill your venom?" His voice sounding confused.

"Peter was holding back – being overly cautious near Bella. As you saw, my gift over one of my own is strong; he forgot I was in control, that I wouldn't allow him near her." I allow my face to harden, and my gift to hint at its presence, watching as Carlisle, instantly tensed up as it starts to affect him, "Understand now?" He nods sharply, understanding clearing away his confusion.

Carlisle looks me in the eye seriousness clear about him, his voice drops to a whisper, "I am worried for Bella, for Edward – I can see the difference in her."

I rest my hand on him, calming him, "That's why Peter and Marcus are here; if anyone can figure it out…" I stop speaking as Bella's warm scent drifts into the room, my body turning towards it, unbidden.

"Come Carlisle, lets join them…"I drift through, Bella sitting next to Marcus, Peter moves from his seat next to her as I get close and he settles on the floor as I sit in his space, my hand drifting to his neck as I give him my thanks.

"Where are Dem and Felix?" Bee asks, looking at Marcus.

He grins, "Off on a mission of vital importance," causing Jane and Alec to giggle, "They will be back a few hours after Alice and Edward return…" Bella laughs as Marcus looks sheepish at the growl that falls from his lips at Edwards's name.

I settle back into the corner of the settee, watching the interactions play between Bella and everyone – feeling her enjoyment but aware of her feeling of finality. I smile as she gets Jane to sit at her feet, loosening her hair from its severe clip and braiding it into looping plaits, somehow giving Jane the look of maturity which belies her youthful turning age. "Come Jane, let me show you."

Bella tugs at her hand, pulling her to the cloakroom, Jane's surprise and pleasure at the makeover sweeps over me, "Oh thank you Bella – It's wonderful!" As they leave the cloakroom, Bella has her arm around her shoulder, smiling happily at the praise. I rise from my seat, smiling at them both, letting Bella feel my happiness at their friendship.

"Ladies, please take my seat," and I move over to my favourite chair sitting facing Bella, watching the girls giggle together, and then I feel Alice's emotions at the very edge of my range, fluctuating between a forced shopaholic pleasure and a determined urgency and back again. I focus on her sending a burst of gratitude to her, and feeling her relief and her emotions smooth out to normal Alice hyper.

Peter looks up at me, "Jay?" he queries.

I snap my focus back into the room, "They are getting close – blocking tactics everyone!" I warn the room, I look over to Bella, "Bella honey, if you don't want Ed to know about the necklace – perhaps you should remove it now?"

Bella's face takes on a pensive look, and then she reaches up and lifts a leather cord over her head, extracting it from under her clothes. Holding it out to me, "Could you look after it for me? Keep it on you until later on?" She request.

I smile softly at her, "Of course, Bee" as I reach out and take the obviously native American charm gently in my hands and slip it over my head, tucking it out of sight.

The room settles into soft conversation, I allow myself to drift feeling everyone's happy relaxed emotions, soaking up as much as I can in preparation for the arrival of Edward. I find myself watching Bella chatting with Jane and Marcus, her face animated as she tells stories of growing up with Renee and holidays with Charlie. I hear the SUV pull up, Alice's emotions suggesting she had a good trip and was bursting with excitement as well. I reach out to Edward, feeling his emotional makeup … He appears relaxed, fondness and a general laid back attitude, no tension, no possessiveness… I sigh as I start to prepare myself for his reaction to his singer; the Major's strength joins my own bolstering me, readying me for his bloodlust.


	16. Did you really just say that Edward?

_At the end of Chapter 16…_

_Jpov_

_The room settles into soft conversation, I allow myself to drift feeling everyone's happy relaxed emotions, soaking up as much as I can in preparation for the arrival of Edward. I find myself watching Bella chatting with Jane and Marcus, her face animated as she tells stories of growing up with Renee and holidays with Charlie. I hear the SUV pull up, Alice's emotions suggesting she had a good trip and was bursting with excitement as well. I reach out to Edward, feeling his emotional makeup … He appears relaxed, fondness and a general laid back attitude, no tension, no possessiveness… I sigh as I start to prepare myself for his reaction to his singer; the Major's strength joins my own bolstering me, readying me for his bloodlust._

Chapter 17

The front door flies open as they both enter the house, my eyes shoot to Edward as he takes his first breath of air filled with Bella's scent, and I let out a low hiss, as I feel my eyes turn black in reaction to his bloodlust as it suddenly explodes within him. The carrier bags he is holding protest as his hands clench into fists and his body shakes as he fights not to give in to his desires and attack Bella.

My eyes drop closed with the strain as I reach out and start to pull his bloodlust into myself, when suddenly it eases, I open my eyes, searching to find out what caused the relief, to see Alec focusing on Edward, who is just standing there, frozen. I feel his confusion, fear and panic growing, slowly increasing until he starts to become frantic under the control of Alec's gift. I rise and move over to him, the bloodlust I had drawn from him, dissipating as I feel the Major manipulating it within me, twisting it, until it becomes his strength, his power, his presence within me, his protection he provides me, the mental walls blocking Edward's gift, my mental walls, protecting the world from him and Rage…

As I get close to Edward, I delve into his emotions, pushing deep within his emotional make up, feeling his horror at his reaction to Bella and ensuring his beast is not in control. I take hold of his shoulders, reassuring him as I slip one hand to hold his chin firmly, the flesh contact enhancing my gift to replace his feelings with those he felt before coming inside. I feel him relax, no longer panicking, just looking into my eyes pleadingly, so vulnerably. "Alec, release him," I command.

"Yes, Jasper," he responds instantly.

I feel Alec's concentration lift, Edward's sense of relief growing as he throws his arms around me just like the terrified teenager he is, muttering, "Thank you Jas – I've never been so scared." The room around us returns to its casual conversations, Jane is distracting Bella, playing with her hair, explaining what Alec did quietly, while Alec looks on them both fondly. Marcus is standing next to Carlisle, both watching us intently, occasionally exchanging words in what I recognise as Marcus' birth language, from the small amount I know of it.

Peter and Garrett are chatting quietly near Bella, but I feel their tension, their preparedness. Both aware of how close to the edge Edward is, his arms still tightly wrapped around me, holding his breath still. I lean close to his ear, tightening my arms around him, "Breathe Edward, I've got you."

He stiffens, "Are you sure…" his voice sounding forced as he uses the last of his air.

"Do it," pushing a subtle cocktail of confidence and trust. He takes a small sniff, he tenses slightly and then relaxes, "Go on, breathe in now," I encourage him. He takes a breath, his bloodlust rising to its normal amount, and releases it, breathing in deeper yet again. His lust rises no more than I expect, 'normal' for Edward in Bella's presence.

"Thank heavens!" He exclaims, his arms dropping to his side, just as Alice enters the door with the final set of bags, "Never have I so appreciated your gift until now – I was going out of my mind when Alec took my senses away from me." His eyes looked wild for a moment as I released my hold on him, I push a little calm into the room, reducing everyone concerns at once.

"All is fine now Edward – let's help Alice…" When I noticed she is hiding in the doorway, uncertain whether she should enter or now. I nudge Peter with a burst of concern, his eyes meet mine and I eye point to Alice, he smiles, "Alice, come show your wares!" he calls out. Her face bursts into a smile and the pixie explodes to life, taking over the room with enthusiasm for her purchases.

Edward makes his way over to Bella, cautiously. I shadow him, keeping tabs on his bloodlust but he's got it back under control. His emotions are different from this morning, no possessiveness, which gives me a little hope for Bella.

I watch as he approaches Bella and Jane, his curiosity and nervousness rising as he listens to the two girls chatting about Texas, and their favourite cities. I hide a knowing smile when Jane comments on the things she has seen over the years in Monterey and both girls burst into giggles.

Edward kneels down at Bella's side; she turns to greet him, a nervous smile on her face that grows into a full happy one, when she sees the differences in him. "You look like you have had a really great day Edward," She smiles brightly at him, "You haven't looked this laidback in months…Perhaps I need to get you to go shopping with Alice more often!"

I feel Marcus and Carlisle's attention focus on Bella, Carlisle's eyes run over Edward and he nods to Marcus, "She's right," I hear him confirm.

"Yes, Alice and I had a great time shopping – it was fun to have a focus for clothes shopping," Edward grins at Bella, who rolls her eyes.

"As long as the focus was on Marcus – I'm glad!" She jokes back at him. Bella's happiness at Edwards's demeanour blossoms – it is as if he had gone back to 'pre-Phoenix' Edward, a breath of fresh air for everyone – Bee's happiness rolls through me, tugging me out of my worry from earlier this afternoon.

I sit back down into my armchair, just feeling the ambience of the room, Em and Rose have finally decided to join us - Rose watching Edward and Bella curiously, Em chatting boisterously with Ant and Calib, who are slowly becoming as enthusiastic as Emmett. Marcus tenders a quick apology to Alice and looks over to them, "Go on you pair – go play – Jane and Alec are with me."

Ant rises and bows his head, Calib saying, "Thank you Master," before they both follow Emmet into the Games corner, sitting down in front of the consoles.

I feel rather than see Garrett move behind me, standing at my shoulder. I can feel his tension at being surrounded by so many vampires – he has always preferred the solitude of his own company. I feel the busy room start to get too much for him and begin to exude peace around me to help him. Peter settles at my feet, leaning back against my legs exuding a sense of comfort and happiness as he watches the room and a familiar warmth settles over me, I turn my head and look to Bella, our eyes meeting briefly, her soft smile shining in her eyes, as she looks at the way I am surrounded by my coven brothers, her smile growing, and the tension and worry from earlier has gone. She returns to her conversation which bounces back and forth, she includes Jane and Alec, holding her own. My pride at her strength grows as she shows Edward her true colours.

The conversation turned sour as Edward asks Bella about her day. I felt her nerves jump, and I soothe them quickly, but it is too late, Edward caught the sound of her heart race briefly, and a frown line twists his face, his eyes searching hers as she glosses over her answer, "We talked, shared stories of my growing up and life, then went up to the baseball field and played games, Esme made me a picnic."

Suspicion started to colour his outlook, I look over to Marcus letting him feel my concern. His eyes meet mine, then he nods imperceptivity and I watch as he starts using his gift to watch Edward and Bella. As Marcus watches Edward, I start to feel a dark change come over him, "Come, let's go and get you a snack, my Love?" I flinch; he hasn't called her that since he got home – I cast my mind back, before Phoenix, he used a lot of pet names, never 'my love'…

As they walk into the kitchen area, my heart sank, Peter glances up at me, half turning when he notices my stricken eyes, "What Jasper?" he demands. I quietly let him know my conclusions, his eyes drop closed briefly – his shoulders dropping, then rises and strides over to Marcus. "Master Marcus, Watch now!" he states quietly enough to be unheard by Edward in the kitchen. Rose lifts her head sharply – I catch her eye – mouthing "Block!" She nods her head anger flashing in her eyes; her head turns to the kitchen slightly, waiting for their return.

Peter returns to my side, crouching next to me, his forearm resting on my leg, holding my knee. His thumb rubs gently trying to soothe me. I feel Garrett step forward and rest his hand on my shoulder, both of them focusing on being calm for me.

My hand involuntary grabs Peter's forearm, gripping it as I feel Bella's emotional self change, twisting into devoted rapture, love struck, almost worshipful – It strikes a long forgotten memory of what I can unleash with my gift, but it slips away. Pain runs through my chest as I briefly hear and feel Rage's whimpers of his pain and distress, and my fingers start digging into Peter's arm, his pain from my nails pulling me out of my fugue. I release his arm instantly, struggling to contain my emotions from escaping, just as Edward and Bella walk back into the room. Marcus appears in front of me, nodding to Garrett and Peter to let me go. He reaches for my hand pulling me to my feet, his hand quivering in his fury, his anger rippling around him at what he has seen. He whispers quickly in my ear, "Whatever Edward did - she didn't stand a chance – it was so quick!"

His words focus me, pulling the Major closer to the surface, "Tell her Peter is doing as requested," as I speak, I feel Peter's understanding, and his hand reaches up to my neck and he pushes his fingers onto his bite mark firmly, the touch pulling me together enough to get to the backdoor, Marcus escorting us out onto the porch.

I grab his hand, pulling all his anger into me, and the Major speaks through me "_Be calm Marcus – the family need you thinking clearly. Tell Garrett to watch over her until I return_." With that, I release his hand and start to run towards the baseball field, Peter following closely behind me.

By the time I reach the field, my anger has risen and around me the sounds of the forest have gone silent, with the exception of growls rolling like thunder from my chest, being echoed by Peter, whose emotions I have pulled along into the storm of my fury. As I enter the field I start pulling off my clothes and boots, leaving myself in just my jeans, not stopping just leaving a line of clothes as I march towards the centre, Peter striding next to me, stripping down similarly to me.

Soon as we are both just in our jeans, Peter lets out a snarl and crashes into me, both of us flying down the field from the force of his tackle. I snarl back at him, throwing him off me and charging towards him, crashing into him, forcing him to the ground yet again. Again and again we attack each other, our growls and snarls echoing around us. After some time of this, I stop feeling, stop focusing and just let my body instinctively fight – slowly allowing everything to drain away from me, as Peter and I clash time and time against until suddenly I find myself holding Peter in a kill bite, and he bursts out laughing infectiously. I flop onto my back on the ground next to him, and let myself be pulled along by the laughter - the last of my tension rolling from me. Our laughter eventually dies out and Peter climbs to his feet, pulling me up into a hug, "Better now Brother?"

"Yeah – I knew Edward was going to do it again, but feeling it as it happened…" I shake my head as I try to put words to how it made me feel, "Its unspeakable Peter… I just hope Marcus has figured out how I can help her fight whatever it is?" I pull on my t-shirt and walk across the field to my scattered boots. The memory of gripping Peter's arm comes to me - concerned I ask, "How is your arm Peter? Is it ok?"

He flexes his arm, "Yes it's okay, it was more the sudden shock of it, more than actual pain, at least it pulled you back into focus, just no repeats please!" He grins as I jump into a tree to retrieve my shirt.

As we head back to the house a pained growl explodes from two sources and I hear Bella squeak in surprised shock and her emotions flickering with concern and a touch of fear. Within me dual growls echo through my being as the Major and Rage let it be known of their fury at her feeling fear. I lengthen my stride across the lawn – unleashing my gift in reaction to her fear. As I enter the house, my eyes take in the scene, noting positions of the sources of the growling in conjunction to Bella.

Edward is standing possessively in front of Bella. He is growling angrily at Demitri and Felix, who were standing in front of Marcus, with upset and mournful growls falling from their chests, pained sad eyes looking at Bella – no threat. I reach out to feel their emotions and flinch, as I come in contact with their screaming agony at the change in Bella, the shock that she is no longer the same.

I stride into the lounge, pouring calm and tranquillity into the room, the growls lower and eventually stop. Demitri and Felix fall back behind Marcus, their faces taking on the impassive look expected of the guard. Edward slowly rises up from his protective crouch and Bella's relief is palatable. I feel her discomfort at her squashed position behind Edward, she tries to move to sit down but Edward stops her moving. I approach Edward - subtly feeding him the desire to obey me, to want to do anything for me, just as I used to with the newborns of my past.

"Edward, let Bella sit down, she can't stand for hours like us," as I spin a web of compliance, willingness and trust around him, "I will keep her safe," I reassure him.

He nods sharply and wraps an arm around her, leading her to sit away from Felix and Demitri, throwing a snarl as he passes them. I feel a sense of relief from everyone, except the pair of guard, their distress obvious to everyone.

Marcus rises, "Carlisle, may I borrow your study?" he queries.

"Of course, help yourself!" he replies.

"Demitri, Felix – wait for me in the study!" he directs, the Guards instantly leaving the room. Marcus rises and approaches me, "Jasper, could you spare me a few minutes – I require your assistance."

I turn to Edward, thinking clearly to him, "Would that be okay? Jane and Peter will be with you to protect her?" Edward looks at each of them and then nods to me. I turn to Marcus, "In duty and honour, Master Marcus." I shoot a look at Peter and then Jane. "Peter, Jane – stand in for me while Master Marcus requires me," I firmly order. Watching as Peter instantly moves to my position, and Jane nods from her seat opposite Bella.

I join Marcus at the stairs, and follow him to the study. When we enter the room, Demitri and Felix are on their knees, waiting for their master. As I shut the door, Marcus, sounding exasperated, says, "Get up you pair! We totally understand your reaction – you missed my fury and Jasper's reaction," Marcus strides round in front of them, "Your growls was perfectly acceptable displays for your feelings for young Bella – just get a handle on it please."

"Now seeing as I have you in private," Marcus turns to me, "Teach her Jasper, she is already safeguarded as an acknowledged human, she just needs the tools to protect herself in our public setting – My language Jasper, not just the Latin."

I bow my head respectfully, "As you command, Keeper of our Histories." Suddenly my touch on Peter starts to draw my attention. I feel irritation, the knowledge… my eyes widen, personal fear, lose of self, not danger though … he is scared of something. Marcus's eyes watch me, his eyes tracing out of the door. "Excuse me Master, I will be right back," I request, Marcus nods, a frown creasing his brow.

I slip out into the hallway, looking down over the balcony at Peter. He looks tormented, shaken – I reach out and wrap him in my love and calm, seeing the visible affects as I comfort him with my gift. He looks up, searching for me, and he smiles at me when he catches sight of me leaning over the balcony towards him. I buzz curiosity around him briefly, and feel him respond with knowledge and then a sense of waiting. Ah so later on, I nod to him, agreeing with his 'later on' and return to the study.

"My apologies," and I bow my head respectfully.

Marcus nods his acceptance of my apology and carries on, "Right, You pair will apologise to Bella for growling, Jasper will escort you." He looks at me curiously, "Is Peter okay?" he asks, I nod sharply, feeling concerned over the fear Peter was exhibiting. Marcus nods to himself, "Any questions?" he queries.

Demitri asks, "What about Edward?"

Marcus raises his eyebrow at Demitri and snorts, "You need only speak with Bella," he makes his order quite clear.

I open the door, leading the way to the lounge, and halt at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the scene and the emotions. Jane and Bella are talking quietly to each other, Garrett standing guard behind Edward, totally forgotten and hardly visible to all except Peter and myself. Peter stands where I left him, watching over Bella. The others become aware of my position, flanked by Demitri and Felix. I stride further into the room, leaving them at the bottom of the stairs, as I hunker down next to Bella, searching her face for a glimmer of Bee … "Bella, Master Marcus requests that Demitri and Felix have the opportunity to have a quick word with you. Will you allow it?"

Her eyes flash to mine, startled at being given an option, I curse Edward for doing this to her in the protected quiet of my mind. Nervousness fills her which I counter with courage. She brightens, "Yes I will." I smile at her as I offer my hand, helping her rise and then I wrap her hand around my arm, and escort her towards the waiting pair.

Edward growls possessively at me, sub humanly and I hiss back, "I made a promise, don't insult my integrity," and I continue to lead her to Demitri and Felix. They bow their heads in respect to me, and then they surprise me as they gracefully drop to their knees in front of Bella – as they drop, I feel Bella's shock and awe at their reaction to him.

Bella exclaims, "Felix, Demitri – What is this?"

"Miss Bella, we apologise for our behaviour earlier, we shouldn't have growled like that," Felix explains.

They both raise their eyes to look directly at her, their sorrow blatant, the venom still present in their eyes.

"Oh Felix, Demi – it's not your fault, I understand…" She leans towards me, looks at my hand over hers on my arm, and then up into my face. She takes a deep breath, and then another, I feel her guilt rising with each breath, and then I feel a flash of independence, and she places her hand on mine. Turmoil flows from her into me, "Jay, would you take them to your study, talk to them and explain…" I smile at her, then look at our hands and deliberately rub my palm over the back of her hand as it rests on my arm – trying to get some of my scent there strong enough for her to smell.

I look her in the eyes, "For you Bee, anything!" She smiles and then looks at my hand, her curiosity buzzing away at me.

I lift the hand I was rubbing to hers to my face and smell, a soft smile spreads over my face as her scent hits me hard. I glance at Edward, who Peter and Garrett are talking to, and whisper to Bella, "Smell your hand." She raises the back of her hand to her nose, and sniffs at her hand. She frowns, her widening eyes jolt to mine, and she smells again, keeping her eyes locked to mine. Bella's emotions blossom, coming alive once more – no longer so repressed but not truly free either.

"Oh god – Jay!" Her eyes light up, "I'm so sorry – I felt your pain earlier, but it was like I was trapped like a ship in a bottle – I still feel like that, but it is as if the cork is out now," she explains.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Don't worry Bee, I will help you, whenever I can," I feel Demitri and Felix's awe and affection and glance at them, still kneeling there. I lean into Bella, "You need to tell them to get up, they won't until you release them."

Bella turns to the pair, "There is nothing to forgive, I would have done the same," She releases my arm and then rests her hands on each of their shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze, "Come on – get up."

She smiles broadly at them and they return her smile, rising, "Thank you Miss Bella."

"Go to my study – I will be there shortly," I inform them and then loop Bella's scented hand over my arm, and I cover it once again, trying to strengthen the scent as I lead her back to her seat near Peter and Edward.

Edward turns as we approach, his possessive nature bristling, "Are you okay Love?" as he comes over to her side, taking her other hand.

Her grip on my arm loosens, as she turns and smiles at him responding, "I am fine, thank you Edward, They just wanted to apologise to me."

Edward harrumphs, "So they should, making such threatening noises at you!" Bella's indignation shoots up, I wrap her in calm, and she settles down.

"I will go and deal with them as you requested, Bella," I turn to Edward, and my expression changes. My face hardens, I allow the Major to glare through my eyes at him. "Edward, be careful of what you say – if Jane heard that comment, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes…Bella's boyfriend or not, Jane won't stand for disrespectin' the Volturi." Edward's lack of comprehension catches my attention, as he glances across to Jane and Alec and I add, "If Miss Bella wasn't here, _nor would I._"

Edward turns and snorts at me, his emotions tumbling across me, over-confidence, a heady euphoria and a distinct lack of self –preservation, all emotions I usually associate with human bar's and parties. His voice rising, he snidely asks, "How come a refugee from the Southern Wars is friends with Marcus anyway?" He sneers at me, "Thought they killed _your sort_ on sight."

The room hushed, shock and outrage whip into frenzy as all eyes turn to us. Marcus' temper flares and he appears between us, drawn to his full majestic height, his power and authority flows from him. "If you must know Edward Anthony Masen of Cullen Coven," his voice speaking in the cadence of the Volturi Court, "Jasper saved my life – not that it is any of your business."

I bow my head respectfully to Marcus covering my heart with my hand, "In duty and honour." I am bombarded with pride from my coven, and gratitude and awe from the Guard and Carlisle. Some of which know the truth behind Marcus' statement, the exact significance of what I have done.

Marcus returns my bow with a grave nod, "Why not deal with young Bella's request Jasper," he suggests firmly.

I pull myself straight, "Yes Master Marcus," then I turn to Peter, "Carry on with my promised protection of Miss Bella, Brother."

Peter turns and nods, "In duty and honour, Brother," he acknowledges formally and moves to Bella's side.

I climb the stairs, and approach my study. Demitri and Felix stand waiting for me by the door, bowing their head respectfully, as I open the door, and head to my arm chair next to the fireplace. Demitri closes the door behind them, and turns to me, waiting. I indicate for them to sit on the sofa, and I slowly exude reassurance and relaxation, watching for it to take effect as they settle into their seats. Once they have settled down, I start explaining what Bella asked of Peter, and my own reactions to feeling her change. As they take on board Bella's request to Peter, I let them feel my pride and affection for their cry of anguish for Bella.

Both sets of eyes widen, Demitri's startled voice, "Why Jasper, what have we done to deserve that?" Felix nods in agreement.

"I can feel how much you both care for her – She understands more than you realise about our base instincts. At least you kept control – both Marcus and I were close to losing it before Peter and he got me out of the house – At least fury is easier for me to get rid of than grief… Peter and I fought until it was right out of my system," I explained further to them.

Their faces twist in humour as I continue, "Tell Marcus my scent helped break through to Bella a little, enough for her emotions to become alive once more to me. Could it be my age, who – what I am, my scent is stronger or more powerful than his?" I muse. I look up at Demitri, "She described it like being a ship in a bottle and once she smelt my scent, it was like taking the cork out – still trapped but fresh air getting to her…"

Demitri's eyes widen at the analogy, nodding to me, "I have heard that comment before – from Marcus."

A growl slips out, "Chelsea's gift?" I query.

Demitri nods, "Yes – but we know he doesn't have that gift – it is too quick anyway, but it gives new avenues of thought."

I nod in agreement, "Anything else we need to discuss?" I look at both of them, as they shake their heads, "Okay, let's return downstairs."

Marcus PoV. (Demitri and Felix's arrival home)

As Demitri and Felix pass the items they collected to me and I automatically look at their bond lines, I note the changes to their ties that have grown between them and the Whitlock's. I nod releasing them and they turn towards Bella calling out greetings to her, and as they take in her appearance, their bond lines quake as soft anguished and mournful growls fall from them continuously. I snap my vision from my gift, letting it become background colour once more, as I see Edward drag Bella across the room growling angrily at the pair of them, Bella cries out in shock at the rapid movement and then her eyes return to gaze on Edward, her unnatural devotion to him shining brightly in her eyes.

A shudder passes through me at the image – and then I feel HIS presence, His tranquillity fills me, filling the room and then he arrives, owning the room, taking in the scene - his eyes scanning over Bella. I wonder if he realises that he does that…I file that away for future perusal.

I allow my gift to raise into forefront, watching him deal with Edward through their bond with each other, Ed's bond changing subtly, becoming subservient and compliant to Jasper, he obviously is twisting his emotions…

…..

As I watch from Carlisle's side, Demitri and Felix drop to their knees in front of Bella. Carlisle's quiet gasp at the honour and respect they show Bella in that moment filling me with pride of my confidant and his friend, for showing it in front of so many vampire's of consequence - two coven leaders, a coven master, Elite Guards and then myself. This day will go into the histories – The leader of the Elite guard and his 2nd giving extreme respect to a human, although a very special and unique human…

I hear their words, watching their bonds as they speak, Jasper guides her, and suddenly her bonds become brighter once more. I look closely at her face, her eyes are brighter, more 'alive' once more, and I see Jasper's sudden smile. I study them closely, trying to figure out what he did. I smile at the protective hand of his holding her hand that rests on his arm. Bella steps forward speaking clearly so we all hear her release the pair and her request to Jasper to talk to them in private.

As they rise, I watch as Jasper orders them to his study, and I notice Bella subtly bring the back of her hand to her face and she breathes in deeply… her entire body language relaxing and a smile spreading across her face … His scent? Can it be breaking through to her?

As I return my attention to the scene, I hear Edward's retort, "So they should – making such threatening noises at you!"

Carlisle tenses up next to me, his eyes darkening. I lay a calming hand on his arm, murmuring quietly to him, "Let Jasper deal with it."

Jasper exchanges words with Bella, and then turns to Edward, his stance and visage taking on the look of the officer I've not seen for quite some time, "Be careful what you say Edward, if Jane heard that comment, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Bella's boyfriend or not, Jane won't stand for disrespectin' the Volturi," On hearing his words, the entire guard tense, I quickly hand signal them to hold. Jasper continues, "If Miss Bella wasn't here, _Nor would I_" the last few words having a distinct threat about them.

I watch as Edward continues to head into the slow motion crash in progress… He opens his mouth, not realising the attention he has gained, making a snide attack that infuriates me, "How come a refugee from the Southern Wars is friends with Marcus anyway?" I saw him sneer at Jasper, my hackles rising further, "Thought they killed _your sort_ on sight."

The bonds attached to Edward dim dramatically and I swoop forward – between Edward and Jasper, dropping all my friendly allure and becoming the Volturi Leader with the full majesty of my rank and power around me. "If you must know," I speak using formal tones, "Edward Anthony Masen, member of the Cullen Coven," a soft gasp from Bella causing me to pause, "Jasper saved my life… Not that it's any of your business." Bella's eyes had widened when she witnessed my change in my persona.

Jasper bows his head respectfully, covering his heart as he recognises my public acknowledgement of his position in my life, "In duty and honour," I nod my head gravely at Jasper, memories of the moment that changed everything in my life flashing through my deeply protected mind.

I recall that we were watching over yet another of Maria's battles to retake land leading towards Monterey, when she released from a mobile cage, a fury-filled vampire whose beast was baying for blood. As the door opened, he flew from the cage, destroying anyone, friend or enemy, vampire and human, in his way – drinking the humans before ripping them apart. Maria instructed the rest of her army to follow behind him, burning and destroying evidence as they move forward, and we just watched as he met the defending army head on and slowly and surely, destroyed them all. Finally the fighting wound down, he slowed to a halt, and then just stopped still… blinking his eyes a few times which were no longer black, and then actually looked around seeing the pile of corpses around him and collapsed. All the surviving vampires, my guards included, shuddered, some clutched their chests, others collapsed, venom in all their eyes – I felt shock and horror shudder through me, my own personal devastation rising further and then sudden relief from it all, for the first time in centuries. And then the man stood, military straight and turned towards me, looking directly at me and nodded once…

"Go, do as Bella requested." I release Jasper from the room, and watch as he climbs the stairs, after assigning Peter to Bella's side.

I wait until Jasper's door closes and then turn towards Edward and Bella. "Perhaps you would care to take a seat, Bella?" I suggest. Peter marches forward and guides her to a seat, with Rose and Emmett following to sit next to her, Emmett whispering in her ear and patting her knee briefly.

I turn to Edward and draw myself up fully, "Not only do you insult Jasper with your snide comments, but the entire of the Whitlock Coven, all of them proven honourable warriors in their own right, each with closer links to the Volturi than you will ever have."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter's proud face looking down at Bella.

I continue, "You know nothing of the Southern Wars, or of what Jasper has been through or done. All you know is what you have snatched from his unguarded thoughts." I pause considering my next words, "I know that you know and understand the Laws, Carlisle is a stickler for such things. Coven Leader Peter Whitlock has ever right to claim restitution for the slur you made in front of these three covens."

Edward's eyes widen, "But…"

Carlisle steps up to my side, his eyes black with anger. "Every right," he affirms.

Peter steps forward in full view of all of us and bows his head to me briefly, "Master Marcus, I will drop my claim in exchange for a public apology and a punishment to be decided by Coven Leader Cullen."

Carlisle nods his head, "Accepted on behalf of Edward A Masen," a vicious smirk gracing his features.

Edward's face blanches and his eyes look towards Carlisle pleadingly…

"You obviously have something in mind Carlisle," I comment, "Care to share?"

"Community Service – The hospital is short on auxiliary staff, cleaners, washing, all sorts of dirty, smelly jobs – should teach him to keep his nose out of other people's business…"Carlisle tells us all, and then he continues, "two hours a day, every day, until I say otherwise – and grounded ten pm to six am except to hunt with either Esme or myself only." The furious look on Carlisle's face brooking no disobedience.

Edward's shoulders drop, "Yes Sir," sounding very much like the scolded child. Upstairs, a door opens and three sets of feet come down the stairs to join us, as they turn onto the last steps entering the room, they stop, taking in the room. As soon as Felix and Demitri note the formal stances of their fellow guard, they stiffen and assume Courtroom stance. Jasper slips into his customary stance of 'at ease' that he always used in Volterra.

I return my attention to the room, "Coven leader Whitlock has negotiated his right for restitution on behalf of his entire coven..." Foreign shock rolls over me briefly and then disappears. "Edward… You have something to say?" I offer him the opportunity to make his apology.

A somewhat subdued Edward nods and turns to Jasper, "I apologise for the slur I made against you," he turns to Peter, "and against the Whitlock coven," returning to face Jasper and continues, "I realise now I know nothing about the Southern Wars to enable me to make comments like that." He bows his head briefly to Jasper, and then turns to Peter, respectfully bowing his head to him.

Peter nods his head once sharply, and then looks over to Jasper, waiting for his pronouncement.

Jasper breathes deeply, and then in his thick drawling accent, responds "Apology accepted."

Peter speaks up, "I look forward to receiving your letter of Completion, Carlisle." Jasper's eyes tighten, looking sharply at Carlisle.

"It will be my pleasure Peter," he half growls, "Edward, follow me," he commands, and he heads out of the house followed closely by Edward. I relax, reverting to my informal self once more.

JPoV

"_Did you see that – finally the coven leader shows his face_!" The Major snarls, "_And about time too – Edward needs to learn his place_!"

I walk over towards Peter and Bella, listening as Peter explains what happened to Bella.

"Marcus couldn't allow that insult to Jasper to stand – too many high ranking vampires's witnessed it. Although Edward doesn't truly understand, Jasper is our Coven Master, the coven's strategist and effectively my second; while I am leader in the Major's stead."

Bella nods at this information and then furrows her brow, "Where is the Major, Peter?"

Peter glances quickly at me, and then answers, "He is healing. Out of all of us, he endured the most during the war, he is safe, protected, hidden… He'll return when the time is right, and he is himself once more."

Her curiosity continues to itch, "What is he like?" She asks.

Peter smiles to himself and looks into the distance briefly, "He is a true Southern military officer, gentle but firm in civilian situations, but in war, decisive and swift, amazing to witness on the battlefield."

The Major rumbles his pleasure at Peter's words, softly within me.

Peter then shocks me by saying to her, "One day you _will_ meet him, and you will understand what I have said about him. Maybe you will heal him, just as you are healing Jay and the rest of us."

Bella beams a smile at Peter, "I would love to meet him – when he is ready, of course." She trails off uncertainty and concern spreading through her. I can't have that – I close the distance between us, resting my hand gently on her shoulder.

"I am certain he would love to meet you Honeybee, You intrigue him already," I reassure her.

Bella looks up at me, "How did you both meet?" She asks me.

I swallow nervously, Peter steps closer lightly touching my arm, letting his love and compassion soak into me.

"I've told you parts of Peter and my experiences in war, The Major…" I swallow venom that was flooding my mouth as my emotions got too much. "The Major, he got the worst of it all," as I spoke I realised that the room had cleared, and that I couldn't feel any emotions too close to the house…

"We knew some of what happened to him, we witnessed some of it, he just took it all, everything she threw at him and in the end he became her creation, the Feared Warlord of the South, until he got away."

Peter carries on for me, "He lived with Char and I to adjust – to learn about freedom and the coven formed, he found comfort amongst us all," he paused, looking at his signet ring, my ring I gave him, twisting it round his finger trying to distract himself from his memories of me back then. He continues, "The Major started to respond, to calm down enough until it all eventually got too much for him and he had to get away; he went into hiding to heal, to recover… I spend time with him as often as I can, we speak on the phone when he can… but he still hasn't let go of the past – he has his moments, and then slips back…" Peter's voice trails off, and I feel his heartache for the Major and me.

Bella speaks up, "He needs to find his reason, doesn't he…" she takes a deep breath then continues, "Char is your reason," and then she squeezes my hand, "Peter first, and then Alice gave you reasons, and Demitri and you gave Marcus one…"

I smile ruefully at her, "And now you gave me further reason, not to slip, not to fall back into depression… Yes you are correct though, He will find his reason, of that I'm sure."

Within the sanctuary of my mind, the Major speaks to me, "_What a bizarre conversation, talking about ourselves in such a manner – but she is right, we need to find a reason to heal. It felt so right, so good, in Phoenix, back together as we should be…as we once were."_

A soft rumbling growl punctuates Rage's words, **"Together for Pretty Girl – It was glorious…We were glorious!"**

As the Major is speaking to me, Bella rises and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly to her. "I know you struggle Jay," She says into my chest, "But keep fighting it – You have Peter and me here, you aren't alone."

Peter softly growls comfortingly to me as he closes the gap between us, so he is standing to my left, his hand lacing through my hair. I lean my head against his chest, taking comfort in the vibrations and the warmth of Bella's arms around me. I stroke her hair gently, basking in the warmth of their emotions. "_So good, so tranquil_…" The Major starts rumbling his pleasure back, my eyes close and I let his gentle growls rise through me, expressing my own pleasure at their compassion as well. I hear a soft sigh and Bee shuffles her head tighter against me, her own feelings in line with that of Peters comfort and affectionate feelings.

Distant emotions starts to encroach on my peace, I reach out, already certain on who it is - Demitri. I gently pat both Peter and Bella gaining their attention, "Demitri is coming into hearing range shortly."

Peter nods releasing me and stepping back, his eyes brimming with emotion as he looks at Bella and me. I look down and wrap my other arm around her, hugging her tightly to me as I lean down and kiss the top of her head, and then releasing her gently. Looking both of them in the eyes, I express my gratitude for their presence, "Thank you both of you; I can't explain how much good you both just did for me – How much more together I feel right now."

Demitri's distant voice catches both Peter and my ears, "Sirs, Carlisle and Edward have started their return journey, and Marcus has ordered us to return in ten minutes." I look towards his direction and let him feel my thanks, and I sense his attitude change, his mentality becoming that of 'On guard' a distinctive focus and alertness around his entire being.

I turn to face Bella, to keep her included in what is going on, informing her, "Bee, Demitri has informed us that they will return in ten minutes, he is staying on advance guard to give us forewarning of Carlisle and Edwards return."

Her shoulders and emotions slump, "Why did Carlisle take Edward off?" she asked.

I half smile at her, "I imagine that he wanted to speak to Edward in private, Carlisle was furious with Eddie, you just don't make that sort of comment in public, and never insult or offend the Volturi," I shake my head to myself, "It was almost as if he were drunk, I guess Carlisle will make him hunt fully, just in case."

Bella frowns at my words, "Drunk?" she queries, "How could he be drunk?"

Peter stepped closer to Bella, "I would imagine that after being away from your scent for so long – coming into this house, which is soaked in your scent was like a human downing a bottle of bourbon, he was definitely acting like that." He looks to me, "How was he feeling Jay?"

"He was over confident, euphoric to the level of intoxication and acting with a distinct lack of self –preservation, all emotions I usually associate with drunken human's at bar's. That is why I think he was drunk … drunk on you, your essence." I pause briefly, thinking about their previous separations and then look at Peter, "He has never been away from Bella before, not without some of her scent with him, on his clothes, his car… even when we are all hunting; I sometimes get a drift of Bella's scent from him in the middle of the forest."

Peter nods, "I will speak to Marcus about this, so he can add it to the knowledge about Singers on his return home."

Bella looks up at him quickly, "He is leaving soon?" she asks sadly.

Peter nods, "Yep, he has to return tonight, otherwise Aro will start sending other guards out here to join him," he looks at me, "Which we don't want to happen." I nod solemnly in response, the thought of more guard here; the greater risk of one of them outing my true self makes me run cold.

Footsteps approaching the house attract my attention, I hand sign Peter a warning, as I reach out to identify those approaching… Ah Marcus, and his guard. I relax, "Here comes Marcus and his guard."

I offer my arm to Bella, escorting her back to her seat and then sit next to her, curling into the corner of the settee so she is in my sight, safe and sound.

…

As Marcus enters the room, he reaches into his cloak and pulls out a familiar document folder; he comes over and sits on the other side of Bella, looking at me briefly, his emotions contemplative. He turns towards her and speaking softly holds out the folder to her. "Bella, I came here with several purposes, one of them to meet you." He smiles softly, "You, apart from Demitri and Jasper, are the first person for a long time to be able to push aside my grief for my mate, to make me want to join in the world again on an active basis…" His eyes flick to mine, his emotions swelling with gratitude and affection. He returns his attention to Bella, "I wish to return that gift with a small one of my own."

He passes her the leather bound document folder, small enough to go into her shoulder bag, "This is in case of an emergency, in case you ever need to disappear – New identity documents, a credit card and a small amount of money, a few addresses of safe houses, contact details for myself and the Whitlock's, everything you need if you have to run," his eyes lock with mine as he utters the last words with feeling, "Until the Whitlock's are by your side." Within me, Rage and the Major both roar in exultation at his wording, those words of safe passage, of sanctuary within our world.

Bella looks confused, she starts to open the folder but Marcus rests his hand on hers, stopping her. "Don't let anyone see the name within; only I, the document maker, and you will know those details, safest that way – no risk of anyone being able to track you that way."

Bella nods, "Okay – Thank you Marcus, I don't know what to say…" Her emotions fluctuate back and forth between confusion and acceptance. I lean forward, resting my hand on her forearm, sharing my calm with her, causing her to look at me, a tranquil smile slowly spreading over her face.

"Bella Bee," I smile as I continue, "He is right, it is sound strategy to have back up like this, especially considering your ability to attract danger." I grin and wink at her cheekily, causing her to giggle at me, a slight blush warming her cheeks.

Bella turns to Marcus, "Peter tells me that you are leaving tonight?"

Marcus nods, "Yes, Bella, I am afraid I have to – I really don't want Aro to send more guard out here, which he will do if I don't get back soon." A sad look spreads over his face, "You are a rare wonderful young woman, Bella, Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Just then, I feel Demitri's emotions swing from relaxed to alert, then to bored followed by angry back to relaxed, and continue cycling – making me smile at the attempt at silent communication. I send a brief sensation of alertness followed by my gratitude for his warning. "Demitri's emotions suggest that Carlisle and Edward are going to be returning within minutes."

Just then, the backdoor opens and in strides a focused Demitri, who nods sharply to Marcus and then turns to me, "Two minutes," and he takes his place behind Marcus's right shoulder.

Jane and Alec approach Bella, "Thank you, Bella, for everything, I am going to miss you!" Jane says quietly, as she delicately hugs her, "I put my email in the phone too, so we can chatter even if you can't talk!"

Alec kneels down next to Bella and Jane, resting his hand on her knee, "You have no idea what your friendship means to Jane and I, and it's been too long since someone saw us for who we are – take care of yourself and don't worry about calling if you need us!" He picks up her hand gently, glancing towards me with a questioning look. I nod lightly, and he places a brief kiss on the back of her hand then raises her hand to his lowered forehead.

Bella becomes overwhelmed, quietly whispering, "You two, I am going to miss you… Just make sure you look after each other – and call me - Just not between Eight am and Three pm weekdays when I am in school though!" Bella grins at the twins as they rise and return to their seats, just as the back door opens and Carlisle enters, with a somewhat subdued and shaken Edward following behind him.

Bella takes a deep calming breath and turns towards him, "I think I will head home at the same time as Marcus leaving tonight. I think it would be the best idea considering everything…" Her voice trails off as I feel her uncertainty and nervousness rising as she glances at the clock, almost half five already, I smirk to myself; I guess Eddie won't be giving her a lift home then. Bella rises and heads to the stairs, "I'm just popping up to see Alice – be back in a few!"

As she climbs the stairs, I hear Alice open her door and place a bag just outside the door, "Come on in Bella – I have already packed for you to save time!" and the door closes and music volume raises, giving the girls some privacy.

Carlisle and Esme approach Marcus, sharing quiet conversation as Demitri and Felix approach myself and Peter and indicate to step outside. As they obviously want to speak privately, I lead them outside Edwards range quickly, choosing to return to the copse I was in earlier that day. Demitri waits for me to face him and then nods formally, "Master Marcus is leaving Felix and I in Seattle, if you have any need for us." He extends his hand offering a pair of business cards, "Here are our current numbers – my usual number will be patched through otherwise."

I take the cards and look over them quickly, memorising the numbers and other details, and pass them to Peter – starting to feel uneasy being too far away from Bee to afford her the protection that I promised. "Thank you both, it is good to know that we have friends nearby. Let's hope that we never need to prevail on your services."

Demitri nods solemnly, "I just wish I could get a focus on Bella's signature, I would feel far happier knowing where she is."

I nod, "I understand, I included her home within my perimeter at the edge of the forest, she is either at school, home or our home, with odd trips out shopping with Alice or her school friends."

Peter speaks up, "She has my old mobile, its GPS is turned on, I will forward the details to you Demitri." Peter glances at me, frowning slightly and sighs, "There is no guarantee that she will carry it – but I will install the importance of it with her, and we can hope." He glances at his watch, "We should get back. Marcus will want to leave shortly."

As we enter the house, the guard are gathered by the front door, and the family barring Alice have gathered formally for Master Marcus to take his leave. Demitri and Felix turn to Peter and I and formally bow their heads, "A pleasure to have been of service to the Whitlock Coven once again," Demitri says, "It's been an honour and a privilege."

Felix lifts his hand to his shirt collar, pulling out a silver chain with his miniature Whitlock crest hanging from it, kissing it briefly then tucks it away. He looks me in the eye, awed gratitude rolling from him, "Thank you Jasper, Peter, for everything." He glances across the room to Bella, and whispers to us, "May we say goodbye to Bella?"

Peter looks at me, waiting for response, as I fight my instincts to allow these males near her as she is under my protection, my charge – and yet she is my dear friend, and I know she wants to say goodbye… My instincts are tugging me back and forth – Rage's muttering confusing my thoughts, '**Keep her safe, protect her, guard her, do as she needs and wants, protect her wellbeing…Even from us.'**

An odd feeling spreads through me, hot and cold, angry and wanting, I don't recognise it; I can't remember feeling this myself before. The Major speaks up within me, '_Don't stifle Little One, she gets that enough from Ed – set the bird free, and let her return_.' I acquiesce to his suggestion and nod to Peter once, and settle my eyes on the males in front of me, the odd feeling dissipating within me and my instincts settle down, the turmoil floats away – slowly becoming forgotten. The Major speaks quietly to them, "_She would welcome some partin' words from you both – We are pleased at the friendships made today. Safe journey Demitri, Felix_," with those final words he relaxes back inside me once more.

Peter's face hardens, "Keep an open mind in Seattle, both of you – Now, you heard the answer – Permission granted, what are you waiting for!" Both men straighten their shoulders at Peter's tone of voice, I couldn't help it – my amusement at their reaction rolls out of me and over them, bringing grins to their faces, which alter to a smirk as Demitri reaches up and tugs on an imaginary hat and turns heading over to Bella, with me following along and standing to her side, and I feel Peter stand behind my right shoulder as usual.

Felix steps forward, his hand extended to Bella's. She breaks into a smile and rests her hand on his as she watches him bring it up to kiss formally. She then reaches up with her left hand and gently rubs his shoulder once, and then ruffles his hair. "Look after yourself Felix, and remember what I told you!"

Felix nods and smiles bashfully, "Yes, I will do it – I just need to think it all through, let it settle within me."

Bella nods happily at him, "That is all I ask. You have to forgive yourself, and love yourself before you can move onto the better things in life!" Her words start to tug a cord deep inside me; I know she is talking about his hurting Peter, and letting go of his self loathing – but there is something about what she said that speaks to me… I watch as Felix smiles and winks to her, before moving away, and Demitri stepping forward.

Demitri glances briefly at Edward, who is glaring at him but keeping unusually quiet, still as possessive in his arm hold around her, but caution and nervousness coming off him in wave, each time Carlisle moves in his line of sight. Demitri lifts Bella's hand to his lips, kissing it with respect and the beginnings of the brotherly love, similar to that Emmett holds for her. "Take good care of yourself, Little One. Keep this lot on their toes," he leans forward and stage whispers, "Especially Peter – Don't let him muck you around! If he does – just call me and I will come and sort him out for you!" Bella bursts out laughing – bringing joyful smiles to everyone.

"I will – don't worry Demi, Don't forget to send me photos from your travels!" She looks round at the rest of the guard, "That means all of you! I won't get to some of the places you visit – so I want photos or postcards from you all!" Demitri reassures her silently and a variety of positive responses all flow from their lips and then Marcus catches Demitri's eye.

Demitri pulls himself straight, "Guard, prepare the transport." He orders, and flanks Marcus by his right shoulder, as the guard straighten and leave the house.

Marcus makes his way down the line of my two families, speaking words of parting with each one of them, and finally he steps up to Edward, "You have a blessing standing beside you – Make sure you treat her with the honour and respect she deserves."

Edward looks shocked at his words, stammering out "I will Master Marcus," and bows his head formally to him.

Carlisle speaks from the doorway, "Edward, come here," his tone stern and I watch as Edward whispers something to Bella, and obeys Carlisle, his emotions compliant on the surface, but screaming agonies at leaving Bella's side, his controlling tendencies fighting within him at obeying his sire with each step he takes as he forces himself to leave Bella's side.

'_If I didn't know Carlisle better – I would swear he has reinforced his sire bond over him…_' The Major mutters in my mind. Vague painful memories stir within me as the Major briefly remembers Maria reinforcing her bond over us time and time again.

Marcus steps towards Bella smiling warmly, his emotions reassuring me as he opens his arms asking silently for a hug from her. I smile at them both as Bella steps forward and hugs him tightly, "Thank you Uncle, for being here, for helping me." Marcus' joy at her naming of him counters slightly the ever present mourning grief he carries on his broad shoulders, lightening his devastation just enough to see the possibilities for him in the future.

"It's a pleasure Cara Mia; I will research once I am home, see if I can find some answers for you, and I let Peter know." He loosens his hug, stepping back slightly and placing his fingers under her chin, causing her to look up at him. "Thank you for being you – for caring for Felix, for Jasper, for giving my Elite and myself something to treasure forever."

She smiles softly, "I was just being myself – Please keep thinking about these memories, for your own sake, and Demitri too." She steps back and catches his hand, squeezing it tightly, and then looking down at the ring, then back up at him, nodding slightly to herself, "Good bye for now – let me know you got home safely!" She steps back, biting her lip as her sadness at his leaving catches up with her. I reach out and touch her arm lightly, just easing her sorrow a little bit, to help her contain her tears. She looks back at me, and gives me a watery smile, then runs to the door into Alice's waiting arms.

Marcus looks at me, a half smile crossing his face, "She is such a sweet dear isn't she?" he asks.

I glance out towards her and Alice, "Yes, she is most definitely lovely," my words trailing off as I watch her hugging Alice. "Beautiful," I absently mutter under my breath. Peter's hilarity tickles across me lightly. 'Oh damn, I said that out loud!' I curse to myself punctuated by the feelings of the delight and amusement of the Major and Rage within me.

Marcus' smile broadens into a full beam briefly, and then settles back into his more usual calm self. "Perhaps next time we meet, we could take that walk you offered, and you could guide me further in keeping my emotions balanced?" he suggests.

Just what I was looking for, his actual desire to make a movement forward in his recovery, I smile and extend my hand, "It would be my pleasure Marcus." As he takes my hand to shake it, I push my way through his emotional palette searching for the ever present despair I understand so well, and start to wrap my gift around it in preparation to relieve him some more. I slowly, gently pull some of his long-term distress at the loss of his mate into myself, this time in control of how much I take. I just bring him a little more relief of his burden.

Marcus gasps, clutching at my shoulder with his free hand, looking into my eyes, which I can feel changing, darkening the more I pull his pain into me. "You shouldn't have..."he gasps out. He pulls in a deep breath, as he watches my body flinching as I take on the weight of the grief I am pulling from him. Slowly I stop taking it, as I feel his relieved reaction to the lightening of the load. "Are you ok?" he asks and he looks me in eyes as I absorb the pain, despair and grief into myself and I nod, releasing his hand from my tight grip, and I feel his hand on my shoulder relax too. He shakes his head once more, "Thank you Jasper – I am speechless at your gift to me…"

Marcus steps backwards, I can feel how he is loathe to leave my side, but aware that he must. He looks to Peter, holding his eyes for longer than usual, and then nods, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing briefly then releasing it. "You were right to call me in on this Peter – Keep me informed!"

I battle to contain all that I had drawn from Marcus, and allow their conversation to flow over my head, as I follow them to the door and lean on the side of the house, taking strength from the knowledge that I can let go as soon as he has gone. Bella and Alice step up to my side, "Alice is giving me a lift home tonight, Thanks for a great day Jay!" and she leans in to me, and her lips brush my cheek, the warmth from her spreading like wildfire through the side of my face, spreading through my body, tingling and it pushes through me, like one great contraction in my chest. My struggle with Marcus' pain becomes secondary, pushed to the back of my mind as all my mind can think about is the touch of her lips so briefly on my cheek, replaying it over and over and then she steps back, a small smile gracing her lips as she watches my reaction play over my face and I notice Alice smirking in the background.

My hand rises to my cheek, the fingers resting just where the kiss landed, that part of my cheek has become hyper sensitive, the slightest touch from my hand on that spot sending tingles shooting through me. I look across at Bella and notice she is touching her lips, a secret smile on her face, reaching her eyes with a sparkle. I snap myself out of the cloud my mind was floating in, recalling that she was going home, "Have a good evening Bella, and I hope you sleep well and have pleasant dreams!" I find myself letting my mind wander, wondering what she would dream on tonight…Of all the things that happened today – I know what I would like to dream about, if only we could sleep…

I watch as Alice and Bella get into her car and Alice starts to head down the drive before the Volturi SUVs. The pain and distress to return once more, building further and further, filling me, pushing at my control – I head into the house, ahead of the family, trying to get to the lounge before it becomes too much. I just enter the lounge space as I can no longer fight the despair off, and I give in the pain. I stagger forward, halfway towards the settee when a pain filled growl rips from my chest and I collapse forward onto the floor, Peter's name falling from my lips.

Carlisle's PoV.

I am just returning into the house, the family trooping behind me, when Jasper lets out a growl of agony, I dart forward just as I see him fall to his knees, holding his head in his arms, hunching forward into the foetal position as he falls to the floor, "Peter," his anguish filled voice cries.

Peter rushes past me to his side, a look of pain on his face, as he pulls Jasper onto his lap. He positions Jasper's head against his chest, still tightly curled, whimpers of pain continuously grumble from Jasper's chest. Peter's lips close to Jasper's ear, whispering soothingly to him, his fingers stroking his hair, calming him down with reassuring rumbling growls of his own.

I gesture for the family to leave the room, and I feel everyone leave rapidly, even Edward doesn't object for once, although I think I scared him pretty well early… Once I was happy that we were as alone as we could be, I slowly approached Peter and Jasper, watching Jasper carefully to see that I didn't upset him further.

Step by step, I draw closer, ten feet, eight feet, six feet, I move to take another step and a soft growl warns me off. I look into Peter's face, noting the protective snarl on his face; I nod and sink to the floor where I was standing. Speaking as softly as I could, "What happened Peter?" I asked.

His eyes relaxed, the look of concern returning as he looks down at Jasper still quietly whimpering, "I am guessin' that he took some of Marcus' pain from him." Peter sighs heavily, "It always works this way, whatever he takes hits him hard."

Slowly Jasper's body starts to unfurl from the tight ball he had pulled himself into, until he was curled around Peter, in as much contact with his body as possible. The whimpers lessen, as Jasper reaches up and holds the side of Peter's neck. Peter places his free hand onto Jasper's neck, cupping his spinal column, as his other hand continues combing through his curls.

The heart wrenching whimpers stop, and Jasper speaks quietly, "Peter, I need to get away from people, I've got to release this before it's too late," he takes a stuttering breath, "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

Peter turns to me with a fearful expression, "Carlisle, I need you to lead us as far away from civilisation – at least twenty miles away more is better." I take in his look, Jasper's words spinning round my head, 'Get away…release this…Too late…' my fear rising at my lack of understanding and the knowledge that Peter is afraid. I stand slowly, backing away from Peter and Jasper, giving Peter the room he needs to feel secure as he cares for his sire.

Peter rises, lifting Jasper into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder, my mind drawing comparisons to how Esme is when I carry her in the same manner – "Come Peter, this direction – you set the pace." I guide him through the wilderness, away from humans. After approximately twenty miles I slow down and ask, "Are we far enough?"

Peter leans his head towards Jaspers lips and then he replies to me, "Yes – Now it's up to you, stay or go, but if you stay, you need to be prepared to feel what Marcus has been dealin' with since he lost Didyme." Peter looks around and finds a comfortable area to kneel down and Jasper slowly slides to the ground.

I hear Jasper speak quietly, "Peter, please…" was all he said and Peter sits down next to him. Jasper speaks again; I notice that his accent is starting to show up in odd words, "I'd be sittin' down if I were you Carlisle!" I settle down quickly, looking towards Jasper, and then he speaks again, "Are you ready for this?" We both nod, and then I feel it slowly gently at first, building, growing, the pain, the sadness, despair seeping through me, the absolute loss of all I hold dear, the crashing emptiness. My chest was agony; it felt like it had been ripped open and by heart torn from it. I heard Peter cry out briefly before Jasper grabs him and pulls his head onto his shoulder, holding him, comforting him.

The feelings are building still, slowly to a crescendo, I struggle to keep my mind focused – that these are not my feeling, my pain… doubt creeps, the pain is so much - I can't feel my mate bond any more. Venom fills my eyes, My Esme! The overwhelming strength of emotions caused a pain to stab into my head, a brilliant white light to explode in my eyes before all turns dark and my body falls to the ground unconscious.

I slowly become aware of a quiet voice speaking indistinguishable comforting words, I slowly sit up and glance around, reaffirming in my mind where I am. I see Jasper sitting, his forehead touching Peters, his whole body shaking. As I feel the shock of his state, I see a twitch run through him, and he turns his head towards me, keeping in contact with Peter at all times. He opens his eyes; black with dark purple bruises under his eyes, "You okay, Carlisle?" he asks his voice sounding weak and shaken.

My eyes skim over him, checking for other symptoms, cataloguing his needs as I answer, "Yes, first time I've lost consciousness in over three hundred years – quite the experience!" I focus on keeping calm and tranquil to aid Jasper, "That was a kind thing you did for Marcus – I can't imagine how he continues carrying that grief with him."

Peter raises his head, "Just imagine how he was before last time then. It will make a noticeable difference again." I thought carefully, last time Marcus 'brightened up' was about half a century ago – and earlier Marcus confirmed that Jasper saved his life… Demitri's reaction to that comment makes me think that there was more to it.

"You saved his life … before you met Alice – before you left the South?" I asked.

A faint smile crosses Jasper's face, "Last time it was accidental, I lost control of my gift badly when I realised the destruction after a battle, the backlash from it was similar to what happened just now, and I just pulled it all back into myself, because I was surrounded by people – I didn't want to hurt them more. I just pulled all my pain and grief back, and somehow pulled it from Marcus as well…" Jasper turned his head back to Peter, looking towards his face, "it took over five years to recover from it, I pulled so much of it from Marcus it became my own…" Peter looks back from me to Jasper, and gasped, causing Jasper to leave his sentence unfinished.

"Carlisle, please sit with him – I will be right back." He raises his hands, cupping Jasper's face gently and repeating his last words – looking him in the eyes, "I will be right back," rising to his feet, sniffing at the air. I move over next to Jasper, watching as Jasper leans forward over his knees, resting his head on his folded arms, his body still shaking and twitching slightly.

Peter darts into the trees, and after a few minutes I hear a bear growl out a challenge, to be answered by a greater authority. The commotion moves towards us, and through the trees comes Peter, half carrying, half dragging a bear, held mostly still by the bite into the back of its neck and his arms wrapped around its body - the smell of its blood rising to the skin surface along where his arms are wrapped telling me of the bruising and crushing of the body.

He drags it over to Jasper, changing his hold on it to present to his sire as he kneels in front on him, mouth still full of his furry restraining bite. I tap Jasper's arm, causing him to raise his head, forcing his eyes open. A soft expression crosses his face as Peter changes his hold, grabbing the bear by its shoulders and neck, exposing its neck as he offers it to his brother, his sire. "Come Brother, feed." He extends the pulsing jugular towards Jasper, who smiles briefly at Peter, washing us both with his gratitude as he kneels up and starts to drink.

Satisfaction and pleasure roll over me, I wonder if Jasper realises he is broadcasting. I look up at Peter, who is watching Jasper feeding, a deeply intense look on his face, his scarlet eyes darkening slightly as he watches the changes coming over Jasper, the longer he feeds. My mind is filing away the details I am noticing – it's not often Jasper allows anyone to see him feed - the way Jaspers body language is changing, no longer weak and exhausted, the shaking gone, great strength appears to flow through him. His form exuding a confidence I have rarely seen him with, suddenly Jaspers right hand shoots up and grabs Peter by the neck, his thumb gently caressing his neck. Peter's eyes fall shut, his head dropping back, his breath picking up. The blood runs dry, a satisfied growl rumbles through Jasper's chest as he pushes the corpse out of Peters arms, and pulls Peter forward until they are both kneeling face to face. He reaches up with his other hand, pulling back his clothing to expose his sire's mark on Peters shoulder. The growl changes to a possessiveness I have never heard from Jasper before – I freeze still, the warning within it implicit. He leans in sniffing at the mark, and then slowly pushes his tongue against the mark, and licks along his scarred shoulder, re-scenting his mark – Peter lets out a moan of pleasure… just the opposite to what I got from Edward earlier this today – his whimpers of fear as I placed my teeth against my sires mark, as I threatened to bite him, to remind him of his place in my family, to remind him who leads this family.

Another moan drags me back to the present, bringing me to more pleasant memories, of Esme when I do the same to her…. If I didn't know for certain, I would swear that Peter was Jasper's mate, but Marcus said that there were only two formal matings in the house, that Edward isn't Bella's mate, only my mating and Emmet's with Rose were true. I shake my head slightly as I realise how very little I know of Jasper's history, odd memories fight to be remembered, and Jasper's deeply southern accent speaking my name… but the rest unreachable. I cast my mind back looking at what I know of Peter and Jasper's past, and suddenly realise, I know fairly little, except that they had been in the Southern wars together, that they escaped with Peter's mate, Charlotte…and now I know that they have the respect of the Volturi Brothers and their guard.

Sudden movement draws my attention back to Jasper and Peter; they are both on their feet, looking at each other, red eyes reflected in golden eyes. Jasper nods slightly, and smiles, turning towards me. "Thank you Carlisle, for helping Peter, getting me away from the rest – from Bella and the town," his eyes drop, his turmoil and anxiety swirling about us before calming and leaving once more. "It's not something I would wish on anyone to feel."

I reach out and rest my hand on his shoulder briefly, "I am glad I could be there for you."

Jasper suddenly frowns, cocking his head thinking, "Peter…" he turns to face him, "It just struck me – you avoided the question last time," Jasper raises his eyebrow at Peter, "So, Why did you orchestrate this little get together? – I am sure Carlisle here was happy to have his old friend visit, but why now?"

Peter flinches at tone of Jasper's voice, hanging his head slightly, "I needed to confirm a piece of my knowledge and only Marcus could do what I needed." He looks up at me, asking "Did Marcus speak to you about Edward?"

I look back at Peter with shock, "How did you know what Marcus spoke to me about?" My mind busy searching to check nothing had been said out of the privacy of my office.

Peter took a breath, looking at Jasper quickly and then returned to my gaze, "I asked Marcus to read the bonds of the family, and to speak to you about anything unusual or concerning. Jasper has told me about Bella and Edward in the past, that Ed believed they were mates, and that she is his singer. I know everything that happened in the studio, and I also know of how he has been treating her recently – I found the idea that they were mates to not sit right with me, and my gift told me Marcus had to come here this weekend."

I focus on Peter tightly, "Gift?" he asks.

Jasper reached out his hand, stilling Peter, "Let's not get into exploring Peter's gift, we don't have weeks to spare – I will explain it properly later on – he just knows things. We may joke about never betting against Alice… Well – I never bet against Peter_ ever_."

"Mmm," I frown as I process the information, and make my decision to tell them, "You were right, Bella's bond with Edward is under great strain; Marcus suggests it's starting to fracture – Edward's bond with her is directly with her blood, fuelled by possessiveness and want. Marcus says it's darkened and twisted no mating bond present though. The rest of his bonds are normal."

"What are you going to do Carlisle?" Jasper asks, looking concerned.

"Marcus has advised not to push Edward one way or another, hope that the relationship breaks down naturally and then get him away from here immediately." I shake my head slightly, thinking of how it will affect them both.

Peter lays his hand on Jasper's wrist; I glance up at his face, fury written all over it, slowly calming down. Peter speaks up, more to Jasper than myself, "If I know of such a happening, I will get here, she will be protected from the rest of our world. Don't worry both of you." He states firmly. "I already have Charlotte contacting the extended coven, to ensure friends are nearby should we need them." Peter looks directly at me, "You have my contact details – if you have to leave fast, let me know." He smiles softly, "Any human who can stand up to a room full of pissed off vampires, and calm down the worst," he looks over at Jasper and pulls a face, "without a concern in the world, deserves having the protection of the Whitlock's behind her."

I smile at that, whatever happened whilst Marcus and I were in my study must have been a sight, only Bella, I sigh. "She certainly is special, Whitlock coven and Marcus Volturi, offering her protection – if only she knew the significance…" I freeze, the true leader of the Whitlock's name shouting itself through my mind. "What about HIM! Will he be okay with this? I know we have Marcus supporting her, but _she is human…"_ My voice drops to a bare whisper, fear flooding through me at the thought of the Major of the South.

JPoV

Carlisle's fear is tangible, making the Major rumble a superior growl inside of me, "_They should fear me.._."

We reach out and touch Peter's emotions, as we watch him pull himself up as if we were present as his superior, his strength of determination exuding from him. "I may be the Coven leader acting on his behalf, but the Major oversees everything the Whitlock's do, I would never permit an undertaking such as this without his knowledge and guidance."

I feel a burst of pride flourish within me at my brother's statement and I share it with him, "_He has followed his orders excellently. We must reward him!" _The Major states firmly.

"My apologies Peter," Carlisle bows his head formally; "I should never have questioned yourself or the Major like that."

"It's no matter, I have his full support in this matter, he has already taken steps personally to her safety, there is no question about her life from him," Peter reassures Carlisle.

"Please pass on my grateful thanks to the Major for his interceding on this issue, I am speechless." Carlisle looks abashed at the thought.

Peter grinned at Carlisle, "He has his reasons," Peter shrugs, "He keeps aware of all covens of note, especially ones our Coven has ties to."

I send a twist of humour to Peter, and the Major laughs within me, "_I am going to have words with him – perhaps chase him around the forest – remind him of my sense of humour_," His voice twists darkly at the end, "_I'm sure Char won't mind too much…"_

I let Peter know to get moving by sending a minor dose of irritation, and shifting my foot slightly, Peter takes the hint and asks Carlisle, "Could you show me the way to Bella's home, so I can get there fast if need be?"

I look at Carlisle, letting him speak first, "Yes, come – I will run us there direct, then let Jasper show you the treaty line, and short route back to our home," he sighs, "I will contact Billy Black on the Reservation and notify him that the Whitlock's are visiting, as per the treaty requirements. I haven't smelt an active pack, but I don't want to risk it."

I feel Peter flinch as his gift triggers, and I turn to him, waiting for him to speak, "There is one wolf, huge black one, that changes into a man named Sam Uley… He talks to a wheelchair bound older man with respect." I let him feel my gratitude at sharing his knowledge, and see a smile flicker to life across his face as he looks at me.

Carlisle pauses thinking and then says, "Uley…familiar name – The other man, that is Billy Black of the Chieftain's line. Mmm – Okay thanks Peter, let's get going." Carlisle takes off, leading the way. Peter looks at me gravely, bows his head in respect and then chases off after Carlisle.

I follow after them, enjoying the wind flowing through my hair, picking out landmarks, re-orientating myself. I direct my thoughts inwardly, 'I know I chose to do that this time, but his pain, it's worse than the turning burn.'

'_Yeah, Jay, can you imagine going on after losing your mate – all that has held him here is duty and that wretched woman. He knows he is needed to keep Aro and Caius from going off the deep end – he is waking up now, starting to enjoy the world, he will be fine_,' the Major reassures me.

I mull over options, 'Next time Major – let's see if we can find a way for him, a purpose, and a focus – duty isn't enough to keep the pain at bay.'

The Major rumbles his comforting growl for me, '_Next time Jay – Perhaps we shall go to Italy – that will stir things up a bit, give him something to focus on!_' he laughs and then his voice snarls darkly, '_Woe betide her if she steps in my path…'_

I mull on the phrase 'talking to myself' as it has taken on a whole new view – I have totally missed the run until the calming thud thud of Bella's heart starts beating its way into my mind once more, and I notice Carlisle and Peter slowing to a jog and then stopping inside the tree line. I join them just as Carlisle points out her home to Peter. "Okay guys, I will head back home and let you pair catch up," He turns to me, "Jasper, could you show Peter the treaty line and anything else he needs to know?"

I nod, "No problem Carlisle, we will see you later on." I wait for Carlisle to get out of range and then start pointing out access point to Bella's home, where the spare key is, Charlie's timetable, habits, Bella's routines and habits, and then I explain what I know of Edwards stalking behaviour, causing Peter to snarl protectively in reaction. I smile and rest my hand on his chest, letting him feel my pride in his reactions over Honeybee. "Come Peter; let me show you my perch … "as I leap up into my favourite tree and clamber up further until I reach my branch.

Peter follows me up, and looks along the branch, laughing quietly to himself, "What happened here – I see the Major's been at his artwork again, did you lose your temper here? I've never seen you flatten a branch quite this much before?"

I sigh, "That was the day I nearly lost control of my fury, I had been thinkin' about Phoenix, Bee gettin' bitten, and my fury just kept escalatin'," I pause, looking at Peter and taking an unneeded breath, "The Major took over, calmed me, it took most the evenin' until he let me surface again enough to talk – let alone back in control. He spent most the time sittin' on the back porch over there," I point to the corner I had been leaning against, "and then he came back up here as he heard Charlie and Bee arrivin' back." I look down at the swirls and curls along the branch in amazement, "I didn't notice it before, its Bella's hair – just as it lay on the floor of the studio, her curls everywhere…"

I could see Peter thinking, almost nodding to himself, and then grabs his mobile and shoots off a text quickly. From Bella's bedroom I hear a new text alert go off, and a burst of happiness as she pushes open her window and looks out smiling, whispering, "Hey Peter!"

I let Peter feel my happiness as I jump down out of the tree, and step out of the tree line, feeling Peter following closely behind me. "Jay!" her emotions warm me as they fly around me in a plethora of positive feelings. "Get yourself up here - Both of you!" That was all the invitation I needed – and I was across and bouncing up to next to the window.

"Even' Miss Bella," and I climb in the window, followed shortly by Peter.

"Charlie is down at the Rez until later on, so just need to keep an ear open for him…"Bella smiles, "What are you both doing over here?"

"Just showing Peter where you live, so he can get here quickly if you call him." I explain, as I reach into my t-shirt and lift her necklace over my head. I look closely at the carving, sniffing at it, "Here you go Bee, be careful with it, it has age to it, and if I am not mistaken, it is very rare."

Bella nods to me as I place it in her hands, "It was a gift from our family friend, Billy Black, it used to belong to his father… He told me it was blessed by the last true shaman to keep his tribe safe from spirits and unwanted eyes." She giggled, "I remember putting it on one day just as Alice went into a vision, and she snapped right out of it in a panic as soon as I dropped it over my head, the vision was of me, and when it suddenly stopped it upset her – but later on we figured out that it was blocking her seeing me in visions, so she gets me to wear it for classes and other times I don't want Edward to read Alice as she gets a vision of me."

As I was listening to her story, I was aware of Peter looking around her room, looking at her photo's, and mine, Bella notices him looking, "Peter, if you like those – you will love these ones…" She opens her wardrobe door and clambers into the depths, moving boxes and then pulling out an envelope. She passes the envelope to him, "These are the best ones – the hidden Jasper." She glances at me and grins shrugging her shoulders, "Well, what else can I call you – when you are like that, you are Jasper, not Jay … anyway they are not up because Charlie can't see them…"

I smile at her in response, fighting to hold my emotions under control as the Major is crowing to me, '_She has named me! She has seen our differences and named me!" _The Majors euphoria climbing higher and higher over spilling into Peter, causing him to keep glancing at me with a small amused smile crossing his face, as he looks through the photos. I manage to get a grip on myself just as I feel his recognition as he realises when these pictures were taken, as he sees me change in the pictures, his quickly squashed grief at upsetting me so obviously. He looks up at me, smiling softly, and mouthing 'sorry.' I smile back, elbowing him in the ribs lightly, "Good photos aren't they…" I say.

"Yep – They really capture the soldier in you perfectly. Such a pity they can't go up, but Bella is right, Charlie mustn't see them." Peter looks at Bella and puts them away carefully, passing her the envelope, "Am I right – y'all start back at school on Monday?"

Bella groans, "Thanks for the reminder Peter! Yes, back on Monday – winter term."

He grins back at her, "Just make sure you have your phone with you, so I can annoy you texting all day."

Bella giggles at him, "What more of your Knock, Knock jokes?" She rolls her eyes at him, "Sure sure, I will have it with me."

I smile at the playful comments flying between my brother and my … friend, 'It doesn't seem enough Major, to call her friend – she is more than just a friend to me…"

A soft understanding rumble from Rage makes me smile, and then I feel the Major stretching within me, bringing his comforting presence closer to the surface – as if he is looking out through my eyes at Bella, Peter and our surroundings. I breathe deeply, enjoying the scent of her room, and a soft sigh escapes the Major, '_No, friend doesn't seem the right word at all…but it will have to do for now – until you find the right word to describe her.'_

My phone announces the arrival of a text. I glance down and open it.

Alice: Charlie will be there in 10 x A

I sigh, drawing their attention. I look up, "Alice says Charlie will be here in ten minutes – so I guess we need to get goin' now."

Bella's shoulders sag slightly, "I suppose so – are you both around tomorrow? I am coming over at around eleven until six again…" She giggles mischievously, "At least I will be getting some decent night's sleep for a while."

"Yes, we will see you tomorrow, Honeybee," I reach up and lightly touch her lips with two fingers quickly, feeling the warmth flow up my arm and spreading through my body once more, and the surprise and affection from Bella, "Sleep well tonight Bee!"

Peter smiles at the pair of us, "See you again tomorrow Bella, text us if you need anything."

In the distance, I hear Charlie's car making its final turn into this road, "Come Peter, it's time…" I climb through the window, and dart to the tree line, Peter following close behind me.

I turn and raise my hand in a last goodbye to Bella and then relax into myself, and I listen as the Major snarls out playfully, "_You better run, Peter_!" and I feel Peter's joy flow out of him as he obeys the command.

Author's Note:

My thanks to my regular readers and those new to reading my story! Hearing your thoughts on my story helps me a great deal, and I look forward to hearing what you think of this latest step in Jasper's turmoil filled life.

Constructive criticism welcomed!

Hissy x


	17. Very happy Author's Note!

Dear readers

I just had to share this piece of news with you all …. One Day at a Time WIP story has been nominated for an Emerging Swan Award. I would like to thank whomever nominated my story – I am over the moon that you feel my story is good enough!

Voting begins tomorrow. Voting closes on 9/21

Haichteeteepee colon slashslash emergingswanawards dot blogspot dot co dot uk

xxxxx

Chapter 18 is being written at present – and I hope to have it with my wonderful Pre-reader/beta Prettyflour in the next few days!

Best wishes to you all!

Hissy x


	18. The Major's Lost Battle

**Authors Note:**

**Warning: **This chapter holds a "M" rated scene which is of forced intercourse with Maria as the aggressor. The scene is clearly marked either side with ****. This is a flashback scene, and therefore, whilst it gives insight to the characters background and mind, you could move past it without missing vital story arc.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight – I am just borrowing her character for a while.

End of Chapter 17…

"_Yes, we will see you tomorrow, Honeybee," I reach up and lightly touch her lips with two fingers quickly, feeling the warmth flow up my arm and spreading through my body once more, and the surprise and affection from Bella, "Sleep well tonight Bee!" _

_Peter smiles at the pair of us, "See you again tomorrow Bella, text us if you need anything."_

_In the distance, I hear Charlie's car making its final turn into this road, "Come Peter, it's time…" I climb through the window, and dart to the tree line, Peter following close behind me. _

_I turn and raise my hand in a last goodbye to Bella and then relax into myself, and I listen as the Major snarls out playfully, "You better run, Peter!" and I feel Peter's joy flow out of him as he obeys the command._

Chapter 18.

Peter's PoV

As I run towards the tree line I see Jay turn, waving to Bella, and as I approach him, he snarls out, "_You better run, Peter_!" Gentle Jay's presence gone, replaced by the Major, his gift's aura full of playfulness and mischief.

My Major is here! Joy explodes within me; it has been decades since we last ran together, stunned at his appearance I fail to move. My heart lifts, as I take in the change in his body language, the presence of his powerful emotional aura, the strength of his stride coming towards me, the look on impatience on his face as his command sinks in finally, and I take off into the forest as fast as I can go.

I hear his feet following behind me, his thrill of the chase tickling across my senses, sudden silence behind me, I strain to listen to the sounds of the forest as I run, a rustle in the branches to my right, I change direction away from the noise, remembering his love to use tree tops to stalk enemy scouts during the war, wanting to prolong the chase as long as he allows. Another rustle, closer to me, I pick up my pace just as I feel his manipulations of my emotions, enough to push me onwards. A sudden shiver runs up my spine, something has changed; something has altered his mood, all my senses are screaming danger, telling me to get away from him.

I hear cotton rip, buttons bursting somewhere to my left. A tremor of fear runs through me - How is he doing it? He is all round me, even at this speed and then I feel his hand on my shirt collar -my momentum slowed by the shirt being ripped from my body.

A dark pleasure, not my own, ripples through me briefly as I hear him laugh, he calls out, "_That's more like how you should be Captain…"_ His voice sending shivers through me, I haven't heard that dark tone since we escaped from Maria - Shirts were a precious commodity back then, we never wore them when we were fighting…

For a brief moment I feel his arm wrap around me before being pushed to the ground by his body dropping from above, his arms catching hold of mine, pulling them backwards, as my chest is forced into the leafy forest floor. His dominant aggressive growls telling me the game is over, that it's time to just give him what he needs. I just lie there putting up no fight, trusting my life into his hands, as I have done time and time again back in Maria's camps.

"_I debated with Jay whether Char would mind what I did with you today – He doesn't know the 'why' but…_" His voice and emotions take on a dark aspect, "_It's just you and me right now Captain_."

Oh fuck, my fear escalates, I keep silent, waiting for him to finish, I can feel by his unleashed gift that he is pissed beyond my ability to calm him.

"_You've been keeping secrets again_…" I close my eyes; swallowing the mouthfuls of venom my fear is creating.

"_You know how I feel about that Captain_," his voice almost a constant growl now. He pulls on my arms until they cross over pulling at my shoulders painfully and I feel the skin start to strain, beginning to stretch to the almost ripping point, the pain rippling through me as I fight to hold in my moans of pain.

"_The Little One is going to meet me – pertinent information I would say_," He twists my previously uninjured right arm, as I fight and fail to hold in the whimper of pain.

He releases my arms; they fall heavily to the ground, my relief from the pain lasting only a brief moment, as he grabs me by the back of the neck and he lifts me until my feet are dragging across the ground, wildly snarling into my neck, his breath and teeth on my neck. His snarl suddenly stops, and he releases my neck and I drop to a subservient kneel, head lowered so my entire neck is exposed to him, unmoving. He paces in front of me his empathic aura getting stronger and more painful as it batters against me, showing me the truth behind his fury - his pain, his anxiety and turmoil.

"_Tell me_," he snarls out the command.

I freeze, rapidly trying to figure out how much to say, how much of my knowledge he needs to know to get us out of this immediate situation – I can't say the M word … he hasn't acknowledged it to me yet.

"_Don't make me compel you Captain…"_ His voice warns me softly. Instantly my body reacts to his words, trembling, my unnecessary breathing starts gasping, the fear I am suffering escalates into full blown terror and all that runs through my mind is an absolute sense of rejection and emptiness.

A hand rests on my shoulder and it is as if nothing had happened, my body is back under control, my mind clear and I am calm, "_Tell me what you know Captain_," he prompts.

I take a deep breath, "Little One meets you in an extremely formal setting. You must be projecting your full power about you, I see Rage behind your eyes, and no sign of Jay there. You are wearing the coven leader's crest, and dressed to warn, arms bare, shirt open to beneath the crest. You have a new scar on your left wrist, on the inside – it's a bad one, almost as bad as here." I reach up and touch the scar on my bare chest, the one Maria forced him to mark on my body. Shame comes over me, and I hunch my shoulders as venom filling my eyes.

MPoV

Peter's shame runs over me, bringing images and an emotion from my past flashing through my mind, and I stride over to him, lifting him upright by his shoulder.

"_What is it Captain_?" I let him hear and feel my calm now, "_Why are you ashamed and upset_?" I move my hand to his chin, moving it until I am facing him, waiting for his eyes to meet mine and then I see the venom in his eyes and frown trying to make sense of his emotional state.

"I…I…" he stutters, "I think I make that bite..." His shame escalates as he continues, "How could I mark you like that?" he cries out, his agony at the thought of biting me ricocheting straight from him into me.

"_Show me_," I command, holding out my left wrist to him. He looks up in shock and then looks at my extended hand. He slowly reaches for my wrist and gently turns it so the veins face towards him. I bend to accommodate his manipulations as he looks up into my eyes. He twists my arm into the correct angle and position, and then gently places his teeth in the position demonstrating the scar positioning.

As he holds my wrist to his teeth, I move around behind him to test out the thought. I lower my mouth to the right side of his neck, resting my teeth lightly on his bare neck in the prime position for a bite. I mutter, "_Surely not," as_ a dreadful image of myself in that position with Maria biting into my neck flashes through my mind.

The position of my wrist and arm starts to feel natural, no odd angle or strain. Peter gasps and then says, "Good grief – I am certain, Major, this is how the horrific scar is made – and I know that I am the only one you would let that close... It has to be me who bites you,"

I growl unhappily, "_This is a punishment position – I would never want to maintain our bond like this - I can't believe you would ever cause me to inflict such a grievous punishment on you… Why would we be in this position_?" I wrack my brain for an answer, but to no avail. I feel Peter get more and more agitated, I let out a sigh and try to reassure my captain without using my gift, "_Perhaps you will gain insight nearer the time Captain._"

"Yes Major." He answers, his emotions still somewhat subdued. I stride back in front of him, my eyes searching his as I feel him struggle within himself. I wait, knowing he needs to unload his conscience, suddenly he relaxes, I smile inwardly … and… there it is. "Sir, I have knowledge I gained earlier, when you were in the study with Master Marcus. I can't figure it out yet – I will let you know as soon as I understand – it doesn't make any sense yet."

I turn and glare at him as he is speaking, then reply, "_Very well then – I trust you have learned your lesson Captain."_

As I spoke I shoot a brief cocktail of fear and compliance into him and he straightens and replies, "Yes Major."

"_Good – follow me_…" and I take off running back the way we came, until we meet the edge of an area that reeks of wet dog. I make clear the importance of this treaty line using my command tone, "_This is the boundary line – stay away from here, and do not cross it – Best to stay the other side of the road from it, to be on the safe side_." We follow along the line and then turn back towards the house.

As we run back, I monitor Peters emotional state, his hypotheses about the bite he has seen on my wrist appears to be correct. He is the only one I would allow bite me like that, and the position of it isn't usual for a fighting wound, Why would I be behind him with my wrist in his mouth, Why would I be connecting to him like that? If it had been anyone else's wrist, I would think it to be a bite made during a struggle in the midst of a punishment. Images of Maria's mouth pushing vast quantities of her burning venom into my neck as a punishment flash through my mind, and I start to analyse them, could I have captured her arm, bitten into her as revenge? Could that be what the mark is?

I leap up into through my study's open window into the room. The most amazing scent hits me; one I haven't smelt this strongly since I was last out in Phoenix. I let out a contented rumble, Little One's scent is all around me, filling my senses, coating my skin, wrapping around me. I wrap Jay in another layer of security, keeping him buried within me for a while longer, whilst taking deep breaths of her scent.

I hear Peter land behind me and step into position at my right shoulder, standing quietly waiting for my command. I turn towards him , ripping the remnants of his shirt from his body, my eyes quickly casting over his body cataloguing his bites, searching for any new wounds from the last time I saw him myself, before I left his home to head into Philadelphia.

A new scar on his left side of his neck, I smile slightly recognising Charlotte's mark on him, a warmth filling me at the memory of their mating, their bond which gave me hope all those years ago. I take another deep breath, pulling more of Little One into me as my eyes skim down his arms. I freeze still, my eyes noting a set of defensive wounds on his forearms.

A possessive growl bursts from my chest and before I realise it, I have Peter sitting on the floor, gently holding his arms in front of him, smelling the scars, trying to find the scent of the vampire who wounded my Captain… Popcorn and fir trees, I snarl out my anger.

His soft voice breaks through to me as I search my memory for the owner of that scent combination. "He's dead Major, I finished him." My eyes connect with his, searching more, taking deep breaths desperately holding on the soothing scent. "He was an abandoned newborn, out of control, too close to our home for my liking – so I cleaned up."

My growls drop to rumbles as I lift his arm to my mouth and start to wash it with my venom, gently running my tongue over each new scar infusing my scent into them, reclaiming him, reclaiming my Brother.

I swap arms, continuing to cleanse the aged taint of the newborn from his body, and then turn my attention to his shoulder wounds, soothing the strain on the scaring from my attack on him earlier. Peter's soft rumbles of appreciation vibrating into me as I swap shoulders, bathing it, mending any slight cracking from the additional pressure I put on his arm, I stop and kneel in front on him, gently taking hold of my Captain's head, "_Don't hide things from me Captain_," and let him finally feel the pain, heartache and sorrow I had hidden since I chastised him, I drop my hands to his shoulders rubbing them gently as his eyes fill with venom at the intensity of my feelings and I feel his heartfelt wordless apology.

After some time he sighs, "I reckon Jay is in for a difficult few months until he starts waking up to his own feelings."

I look down briefly, then return to look Peter in the eyes, "_Yeah, Jay is realisin' she is more than just a friend, he is confidin' in her, openin' up to her, even telling her about me, without explainin' – through those photo's, lettin' her see him in action as if he were me_…" I consider how much to tell him, "_He is pulling me to just below the surface more and more often, not quite merging – but close."_

Peter nods, "I noticed." He looks pensive, and his emotions roll with nervousness, "How about you Major? How do you doing?"

I smile softly at Peter, "_Always worrying about me Captain… I am okay mostly, the rest well … Little One got Jay and me thinking with her farewell to Felix. The line about forgiving yourself first... You know…" _A voice taunts me from the depths of my memories_, '_Captain, escort him to the room and cuff him,' and I shudder briefly.

Peter's eyes tighten briefly, his concern heightens at my slip, but he ignores it and just nods, "Yeah Major – I know – It's not easy though, is it. Not with what we have seen and done."

As we continue to talk, I find I can't get Peter's anxiety attack out of my head, one part of my gift I have always hated – the ability to manipulate vampires, just like we manipulate our prey. His reaction has brought back to the surface of my mind the worst nightmare-bound memory, the worst time in _my_ existence. I struggle, as Peter continues to talk, to push the memories down but slowly they eat away at me, reliving a time before our bonding happened, when our friendship was just growing… enough for Maria to be jealous.

**********************M rated scene ahead – as per A/N*****************************

We had just returned from our latest battle, we had lost a third of the fighting force, I knew we would have to recruit more.

We had gone to report status to Maria and she was furious, she snarled that I had failed, that I was to blame for the losses. I knew what this meant - failure meant punishment. I dropped to my knees, knowing that if I submitted, I had a chance that she would not be too malicious. I felt Peter's shock at my instant submission and pushed obedience and courage into him, hoping he would follow her command.

Her voice rings out with her order, "Captain, escort him to _the_ cell and cuff him." My hope plummeted; those cuffs meant pain, decapitation and bites every time she had used them in the past. The part of me that was more human shut down emotionally and consciously, and gave control over entirely to the true Major within us, to _me_.

Days later, she came to me, eyes bright red from feeding, the smell of blood in the air, on her body, venom flooding my starved mouth. She stepped close to me, locked to the wall, and ripped my shirt from me. Her lust hitting me as I battled against my bloodlust and the emotions in the room to no avail – I could feel my gift slipping out of control with the lack of blood to sustain it.

She looked me up and down, her eyes darkening and huskily said, "Just the effect I wanted." She stepped closer and lightly dragged her blood covered fingertips over my lips, the brief taste of blood making me moan in response. Her fingers continued down my body, "It's been too long Major," as she pinches my nipple, making me arch my back at the pleasurable touch egged on by her lust flowing into me. "You were fun as a newborn," her fingers walking further down, and her tone changes to spiteful, "and then you got stubborn," and she viciously scratches across my stomach drawing venom, I growl out in pain. She turns and walks out of the room hips swaying, and snarling, she orders, "Take him to the room!"

Two of the mature guards enter the room, eyes not meeting my own, as they each moved to an arm. One leans towards me whispering, "I'm sorry Major," before they unlock my chains and twist my arms behind me. "Step forward;" the other guard orders. They push my arms together and lock the cuffs. I am guided, stumbling in my weak state towards Maria's rooms, and into the audience chamber. Strong lust from several sources flows over me, I raise my darkening eyes and see the bodies writhing around on the floor and a lust filled growl slips from my lips as the lust hitting me gets stronger and stronger - pulling physical reactions from my body.

The guards push me into a rarely used room and I glance about looking for clues as to how further she is going to punish me – my eyes locking on the four chains sunk into the ground with horror – the obvious uses of such a layout sending a shiver up my spine. The guards take advantage of my shock, swiftly moving to unlocking my arms and pushing me to the floor, pulling my arms out to the sides and chaining me down. They grab my ankles fastening long chains, allowing me to move them just enough to move my body as the waves of lust wash through me. From outside the room, the emotions behind passion and lust starts hitting me running through my body like little shocks of pleasure.

I fight with what little self control I have left, but the emotions behind their sexual appetites grow too much for me, and they start to circulate straight through me and I can't help but project it back out like a constant wave between myself and the coupling vampires just outside the room. The small shocks of pleasure keep hitting my body, causing it to writhe around, wanting and needing friction, anything to relieve the swollen ache the continuous low level of pleasure is causing. I start to feel delirious, lust filled growls pour from my chest, I feel like I am losing my mind. I have no concept of time, I could have been here forever or a minute, I have no idea, no wish to know, I just need relief from this erotic agony.

My eyes drop shut, I no longer can hold them open, and my throat is on fire. The shocks of pleasure happening more often, my body twitching and convulsing as each wave of lust hits me. A noise to my left briefly pokes at my awareness but not enough to bring me out of my stupor. Something slips over my face, my eyes; my head is lifted, something fastened behind it, and then lowered. I briefly panic at the sudden movement, and then it slips away as another jolt hits me and I moan in desperate need. I am vaguely aware of material ripping; I am no longer able to feel anything except the wanton passion flowing through my body and the resultant desires, the throbbing, pounding need.

After having my sense of touch deprived from me for what seemed like such a long time, the feel of hands gliding over my body, flicking, pinching, caressing and titillating is almost too much. My body jerks in reaction to each touch, each pinch causing moans of ecstasy to fall from my lips. Each touch is causing my externally evoked passion to rise and my gift cycling everyone's emotions higher and higher. My body is on fire, a tightening in my stomach growing stronger and stronger, just waiting for the final push.

Something drips on my lips, I lick, and the taste of blood throws me over the edge in an explosive release of my lust sending me reeling at the magnitude of the ongoing relief. Snarls pour from me as more drops of blood land on my lips and a new source of passion and lust lowers from above me, onto me, around me, warm, wet and slick. My mind screaming "No!" as I am yanked back to reality and I finally realise what is happening to me, as I struggle to release my arms, my legs thrash around trying to stop her, to remove her from me. A hand grasps my chin, forcing my mouth open, and warm luscious blood pours into my mouth, at the same time as my hips are forced into the floor, moist warmth surrounding me. My chin is released, just as I am lost to my beast, as Rage ardently responds to my body's desires for blood and sexual gratification. Time melds into itself, one second becomes the next, and hours pass as she takes all she wants from me, whilst I retreat deeper into my mind in horror at what she has manipulated my gift into doing to me, at what she is taking from my body.

I start to become more aware as Rage retreats - the lust that was driving him finally having dropped from around us, my mind start to regain focus, no longer out of control and under my gifts influence. I smell Maria all round me, on me; I slowly move my right arm, testing to see if I am still locked down. How long have I been laying here? My arm moves, just… my shoulder screams as if I haven't moved in days. I bend my left leg – strange aching soreness shoots through my leg muscles and hips. I slowly push myself up into a sitting position, pulling the silk from my eyes and then I see the state of myself.

I close my eyes in disbelief and then open them once more, wanting to believe I had imagined it. I am covered in a mix of her and my body fluids mixed with blood, dribbling down me. The realisation of what happened to me, what I _let_ happen to me, settles in.

I roll onto my side, venom clouding my sight as my body shakes in disbelief at what she has done to me… of what my _own sire_ did to me… Anger and betrayal runs through me, how dare she do that to me, take my freewill away from me, use me like that? How dare she twist my gift like that, after everything I have done for her?

Then it starts to sink in, I can't feel the newborns, I can't feel Peter, I search around with my gift, and all I can feel is a handful of her cronies and some yearlings guarding the camp. Thank god Peter isn't here… I let out a thunderous rolling growl pouring all my pain and anger into it; terror hits me from outside the door. I snarl in that direction.

She is not going to break me; she is not going to win.

I start channeling all my pain, all my anger, my horror and start melding it into white hot fury. I push myself to my feet, grab up the tatters left of my breeches and wipe myself down. I notice just inside the door a neatly folded fresh set of breeches with her scent on, growling to myself I pull them on and open the door. At the opposite side of the room stands two yearlings who were on my destroy list, one holds out a letter, shaking. I grab the missive and glance at it.

_**Major,**_

_**The Captain took the soldiers to hunt, I made them wait until I was finished – wasn't it kind of me….**_

_**You have three days, hunt and get back – If you don't I will give the Captain the same treatment and then let Miguel have what's left of him whilst I hunt you down.**_

_**Maria.**_

I let out a snarl at the proverbial axe she holds over me – Me or the only other person in this world I actually give a damn about, my one progeny who has survived past his newborn year. I stuff the soul-rending threat into my pocket as flashes of the past three days hit me, and with a roar the guards are no more, I stride tossing one of their own matches onto their remains and then head to my own room and frantically start to scrub myself clean of her stench, constantly growling to myself, "She is not going to break me; she is not going to win."

********************************End of M rated scene***************************

"Major Major!" Pain shoots through both shoulders as hands squeeze tightly. "Don't make me have to bite you to get you back…please Major!" the voice implores.

I fight to escape that dreadful memory, one of the few I never shared with Jay, let alone Peter.

I feel damp, soft, warmth on my shoulder, tracing the edge of a scar, "Please Major!" The voice begs - his anxiety and fear beating at me. His…My…My Captain…My Peter!

My eyes flick open, "_Bite me, My Peter – I need you_!" My voice hoarse and I lean my head to the side, exposing his mark to him further, pushing towards him and using my gift to let him feel my need to be connected to him. His tongue starts to push into his mark and I feel him place his teeth on my neck. I lean forward and start bathing my own mark on his shoulder. I rest my teeth on the mark, waiting for Peter to be ready, and as I feel his teeth slowly sink into my shoulder, I reciprocate, feeling comforted by the security washing over me as we come together as one, and a thought strikes me as I feel the merge begin, 'How on earth am I ever going to forgive myself for that…'

Peters PoV (Pre Major's flashback)

His sorrow at the reprimand he gave me was heartbreaking, but I knew that there was worse to come for my sire's personalities to deal with. I try and warn him, without saying too much. I sigh, "I reckon Jay is in for a difficult few months until he starts waking up to his own feeling."

The Major breaks eye contact briefly and then re-establishes it with me, _"Yeah, Jay is realisin' she is more than just a friend, he is confidin' in her, openin' up to her, even telling her about me, without explainin' – through those photo's, lettin' her see him in action as if he were me_…" He appears to be considering something, "_He is pullin' me to just below the surface more and more often, not quite mergin' – but close." _

I nod, "I noticed." I think carefully about how to word my next question, and quite nervously, I ask, "How about you Major? How do you doing?"

He smiles softly, "_Always worryin' about me Peter… I am okay mostly, the rest well … Little One got Jay and me thinkin' with her farewell to Felix. The line about forgivin' yourself first... You know_…" and just barely perceptible, I see a shudder run through him.

Oh good grief, what is he thinking about? My worry for him grows stronger, but knowing how he is, he won't appreciate a query right now so I ignore it, for the time being.

I nod as if nothing is wrong – even though I know he can feel my concern, "Yeah Major – I know – It's not easy though, is it. Not with what we have seen and done."

We continue to talk, but after a while, the Major falls quiet, just looking at his hands, rubbing them as if washing them. I just watch him do this, wondering what is on his mind, and am about to ask when under his breath I hear him frantically exclaim, "No! no no no no noooo!"

I look up at his face quickly, and see horror written there and then waves of pain, anger and betrayal roll over me, followed by heart rending anguish and horror. As I reel from the strength of his emotions, I become aware of his voice starting muttering once again, "She is not going to break me; she is not going to win," over and over again.

I start to panic, I have never felt or heard this before in all the flashbacks I have helped him through, the Major never spoke in such pain. I reach up to his shoulders, calling him, trying to break him out of whatever memory that he is fighting.

"Major Major!" I grab hold of his shoulders squeezing tightly. "Don't make me have to bite you to get you back…please Major!" I beg him.

I lean forward, licking the outline of my bonding scar on his shoulder, hoping beyond hope that it will break him out of his flashback, "Please Major!" I beg, my fear for his well-being climbing faster and faster.

I hear a sudden intake of breath, and look at his eyes, which suddenly flick open, "_Bite me, My Peter – I need you_!" His voice hoarse and for the first time_, he_ extends his neck to me, at the same time I feel his anguish and desperate need through his gift. I lean forward and start to push my tongue into my mark as I place my teeth in position, he responds by leaning forward and start bathing his mark on my shoulder. I gently bite into his neck, feeling his relief and sense of security whirl around me as he starts biting into me. As I am pulled into his mind space, I hear an echo of his thought, 'How on earth am I ever going to forgive myself for that…' and my heart breaks.

MPoV

Peter's sorrow changing rapidly into relief and joy at our connection soaks into me as his teeth melt into my shoulder. I let out a moan, letting him feel the comfort and security I am feeling, "_Thank heavens you are here Peter…_ _Finally_ _safe – she can't hurt us anymore."_

"Yes, my Major, safe," he confirms and then I feel his confusion, "Where are Rage and Jay?"

"_I said we were alone, didn't I," _I remind him_, "Reach out and feel where they usually reside._" I feel his confusion lift as he explores where he expected to find my other sides of myself.

"Clever," he mutters to himself, and then he speaks up, "So, you actually build physical representations of your mental walls when you want to block someone…" He chuckles quietly and then lets me in, "You do realise these walls you have built, it's the same design as the wall you built extending our home."

I allow my embarrassment at being caught to flow over him_, "So, it is a good sturdy wall… I am very fond of that wall!" _Before he stops being distracted, I start to lower the wall around Rage, needing him with me to provide me with the sense of self only he can give me. I can feel him pacing the wall like a caged tiger and as soon as I remove the wall his presence infuses into me.

He lets out a rumble full of security and comfort, "**Major?**" He queries, obviously aware of my turmoil and hidden feelings of betrayal still coursing through me.

I acknowledge his many hidden questions with the only answer I could give in front of Peter, "_Just that flashback…_" I let the feelings it evoked rise briefly within so Rage would know what I was referring to.

He lets out a snarl of pain, "**Never again!**" he swears for the umpteenth time.

Fuck, I don't want to deal with this now. Not with Peter here – But I know Rage won't give up, won't let it lie… I take a deep breath and hope he calms quickly, before he says too much, "_Rage, be calm, I know I should have given in to you earlier – I held you back…I shouldn't have," _I say to soothe him, but am unable to hide my turmoil from him.

"**Not your responsibility**" he spat back at me, his pain turning to anger, "**Not your fault!**"

I feel Peter's worry and concern building, his chest starts rumbling softly, reassuringly. I start to feel calmer, more in control, loved… Rage emulates his growls, surrounding me with safety and comfort… I feel Rage looking at Peter, considering him.

"**Don't ask us Peter – not healed enough yet,**" Rage rumbles firmly. "**Not for a long time…"**

I nod, almost to myself, "_Yes, Jay has no idea – this is one of those hidden memories that will stay hidden, until we both are healed_."

"Okay Rage, Major – Just come to me if you need me, don't let it hurt you so much again, even if you won't talk about it, at least I can be here for you," his comforting growls then continue to soothe my mind.

I sigh in contentment as his rumbles start to take effect on me, and then I decide to wake Jay, before Peter's mind start to put two and two together. "Peter, l_ook at Jay's space, see how he is,"_ I slowly lower the wall revealing what looks like a sleeping Jay, wrapped in cotton wool.

I hear Peter sigh, and then he says, "Doesn't he look peaceful?" Jay starts to come out of the depths of his enforced slumber, "Why cotton wool?" Peter asks.

I laugh quietly, "We love cotton wool, the softness on our skin, so that is how I imagine him when I wrap his personality away from things he can't deal with." I watch as Jay slowly wakens and becomes aware of our 'visitor.'

"Peter!" The joy in his voice unmistakable, "Did you enjoy your run?"

I feel Peter's emotions soar, "Yes, it was overwhelmingly perfect, it's been so long since the Major and I were together, I wouldn't have missed it for the world – Thank you Jay!" His words and reactions touch me deeply, even after what I did, how I chastised him, he still loved having me there. "Major, I can feel you here remember! You are part of me in every way possible – we have fought side by side, you heal me when I fall, you protect me…" I feel his mood change slightly as something slips into place within him; Peter pauses for a second, thinking, processing and then he continues, "All three of you mean the world to me!" he finishes off.

Jay's pleasure at his words is obvious from the happy rumbles rolling around us, giving me a chance to find out what Peter has planned for the daytime, whilst we are in the torture chamber named school. He surprises me when he decides to run back and see Charlotte for the day … "I will be back early evening, you know after Edward's two hours at the hospital. Why? Got plans Major?" He throws back cheekily.

Jay speaks up, "I hate to break up the party – but it feels time to be out of our heads and in the world…"

I focus on my body's surroundings, shifting my mouth slightly on Peter's neck, "Yes, it feels like hours. Peter…"

I feel Peter's love blanket us all, and his teeth start to move a little, as he disengages them, he says, "Always with you, my brother!"

As I remove my teeth from Peter's neck, I gently seal the wounds, and wait for Peter to finish doing the same. I smile as I feel Peter snuggle his cheek against my neck slightly and tilt my head to lean against his, fully understanding the difficulty he is having separating himself physically from me, just as I am feeling it too. "_Are you okay now Peter_?" I ask quietly.

Peter sits up, looking me in the eyes, "Yes, Major, my anxiety has retreated once again, I am so glad you figured out how to control that aspect of your gift…" His voice trails off, his eyes softening, "I am just the lucky one, at least you sorted me out each time it went crazy on us younglings."

I snort remembering how useful my compelling was getting the soldiers to fight for me, "_Yes, I always will protect you even from my own screwed up gift_."

Peter smiles at me, "Remember that time by your cave, when you relaxed too much and it just poured over me. You made some comment about stress, and found myself giving you a head and neck massage, because I needed to make you feel better."

I laugh, "_Best massage ever – once I got past the confusion of why you suddenly were playing with my hair – You told me to shut up and relax_!"

Peter joins in laughing, "I was mortified when you told me I said that, once you got your gift back under control and had released me from it."

"_It's time I let Jay come back, before one of the family decides to knock at the door_," I sigh and pull myself up straight, "_Look after Little One for me, Captain." _

"Yes, Sir," Peter straightens up covering his heart with his right hand, "In duty and honour always, My Major."

I let Peter feel my overwhelming love and how deeply moved I am by his salute, and his adoption of my words as our Covens creed, as I sink back inside myself, letting Jay rise to ascendance.

JPoV

"_Plans, Oh yes I have plans_," The Major mutters within me, then he turns his attention to me, _"Mmm Jay – Ride the motorbike tomorrow! Please!"_

"Why? What are you up to now?" I ask, feeling how mischievous the Major is suddenly feeling.

"_The black leather trousers, tight black shirt, with purple tee underneath – freshly washed drip-dried hair. I want to feel the emotions_!" He chuckles darkly as my surprise, "_I want to feel good Jay - Let me feel it… Please!" _I turn to speak to Peter, but he has slipped out of the open window whilst I was distracted. In the distance I hear a motorbike engine turn over…

I sigh heavily; Peter is obviously enthused about this plan as well. "I will think about it," I tell the Major, knowing that he knows he has won – I love riding my bike anyway, and I haven't been on it much at all this summer.

A happy squeal echoes into the room as Alice appears at the window frame, "It will be so worth it Jay! Trust me!" And she darts into my bedroom and I hear rummaging as she pulls out clothes and hangs them on the rail. I follow her into the room, and look on as she lines up the clothes that the Major has specified, with a few extras. "What do you think to the black cowboy boots, and leather jacket? It will add an air of mystery, as well." She giggles, "The girls will swoon over you!"

I shake my head slowly as I smile at her, and she slips into a vision. I watch over her, feeling her glee rolling off her as she comes back into focus and starts searching through my chest of drawers. "Ah ha!" and she pulls out a black jumper. "Wear this until lunchtime, you will know what to do with it once you are at the dinner table," she smiles at me, as I try and get a word in edgeways, "Don't ask me – I won't tell! Just enjoy the day!"


	19. Bella's Crest

A/N Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter – I had an attack of writer's block which took a while to work around. My thanks and hugs to Prettyflour for catching my UK / USA screwups on clothing names! Hissy x

**End of Chapter 18**

_A happy squeal echoes into the room as Alice appears at the window frame, "It will be so worth it Jay! Trust me!" And she darts into my bedroom and I hear rummaging as she pulls out clothes and hangs them on the rail. I follow her into the room, and look on as she lines up the clothes that the Major has specified, with a few extras. "What do you think to the black cowboy boots, and leather jacket? It will add an air of mystery, as well." She giggles, "The girls will swoon over you!"_

_I shake my head slowly as I smile at her, and she slips into a vision. I watch over her, feeling her glee rolling off her as she comes back into focus and starts searching through my chest of drawers. "Ah ha!" and she pulls out a black jumper. "Wear this until lunchtime, you will know what to do with it once you are at the dinner table," she smiles at me, as I try and get a word in edgeways, "Don't ask me – I won't tell! Just enjoy the day!"_

**Chapter 19 JPoV**

I watch as Alice dances out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. A breeze blows in through the window, and I suddenly realize that I am shirtless. I look down at myself and notice traces of soil and bits of leaves, and Peter's scent covering me, the Major obviously had fun, and then Peter's torn shirt catches my eye. I pick what's left of it up, and grin to myself, "Been hunting from the treetops again Major?"

The Major stirs within me, "_Yeah, I decided that I needed to remind him who we are, what we are capable of_," His words send a shiver through me and I am briefly thrown back to the past, to when I was _Major Jasper Whitlock_, not just_ Jasper_, to when I strode through Maria's training grounds, teaching, demanding perfection from my soldiers, to when the Major was part of the whole combined me - To when the mirror was whole, and all I could see was myself, to when Peter was still at my side, before Maria broke me, before she shattered my spirit. "_Snap out of it Jay_!" the Major growls the order.

My eyes refocus on my surroundings, I look down at the remnants of Peter's shirt, "What did he do wrong Major?" The Major mutters under his breath. I throw strength into my internal voice, "So, I can hear it, Major!"

I feel his smirk laced with pride, "Ah _feelin' more like your old self – about time too_," he spits out sharply, and then I feel his acceptance flood through me. "_Peter __**failed **__to keep me informed about Little One, he __**failed**__ to warn me, before telling her that she would meet ME_!" I felt myself nodding my head in understanding, the Major's voice seeps through my thinking process, "_You know what happens if we fail…" _The Major's voice trails off.

Memories flash through my mind, the early days before I learnt to shut down and not feel. The first time she cuffed me, bit me, scarred my chest, my heart, poisoned my body with her venom. The agony as she left me there, the wound weeping her burning venom as my body expelled it over days until it healed into the horrendous scarring across my heart. It did the trick though, taught me the consequences of failure.

The Major's voice has a dark almost haunted tone to it as he speaks, "Exactly."

My eyes drop shut, "What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Gave him a quick reminder of who we are, used our speed, our cunning to take down my prey, I didn't even take his arm off, just restrained him enough to remind him of whom he was playing with, then let him hear and feel my fury right against his neck – he had submitted as soon as I got him into hold, he knew my fury before I even caught him…" The Major explained, replaying snatches of the memory of the hunt and punishment as he talked it through.

In the distance I hear my motorbike rev one last time and then fall silent, the Major growls his appreciation in response to the roar of the bike, "Don't push it Major," I chuckle, "Don't make me change my mind."

"You know you want to do it as much as I do… we both love that bike!" He slyly comments.

I turn and look out the window, yet another cloudy Forks day, I toss the shredded shirt into my wastepaper basket and turn from the window striding into my bedroom. I dig into my chest of drawers and find a dark blue long sleeved t- shirt, pulling it on quickly and then heading out onto the landing. I sniff the air, searching for Alice and her door opens, her head sticking round the corner, looking directly at me. "You were looking for me, Jasper?" She asks.

I battle to keep a snarl within me, as I find myself approaching her, my eyes locked with hers, an intense protective urge sweeping through me. I start weaving a subtle web of willingness and compliance around Alice, and I allow my face to take on a soft enticing smile, dropping my voice to a whisper, "Do me a favour, Alice, and let me know as soon as Bella decides to come over?" I reach out and touch her shoulder lightly, allowing my gift to flow into her, "I just want to ensure I am here, just in case Edward can't cope again today."

An obedient smile crosses Alice's face and she nods, "No problems – you will know as soon as I know." A brief rumble of appreciation spills from my chest – Alice's smile broadens at the sound of it, "Go, I will text you…" I nod my head, turn on my heel and run out of the house, heading towards my favourite tree.

I jump up into the lower branches, pulling myself higher and higher until I can see clear over the house, and into the distance – enough to see the cloud hidden sunset, later today. I close my eyes as I lean on the trunk of the tree, feeling the wind blow past me, listening to the whispers within the branches, as I mull over the Major's reaction to Peter's revelation of him meeting Bella.

I bounce the thought around, trying to figure out why he reacted so strongly, and after a while I start to just feel his presence within me, and I can't put off asking any longer, "Major, why does meeting Bella concern you so much?"

A soft snarl escapes the Major, as I feel his pacing back and forth within me, his voice is all but a growl, "_I'm not like you, I control situations, I protect, I lead, I __strategise__, I make decisions then implement them. Social interactions, that's your skill set – not mine!"_ A soft agitated growl escapes him as he continues, "_We are two halves of a whole, you have our humanity, our social skills, our ability to interact, I have what little is left… I am the officer, you are the gentleman_." We both sigh at the same time.

"You can be the gentleman as well; I have seen it on those few rare occasions… and you have our memories, just remember them and it will come naturally," I pull up my human memories, reminding him of our charisma with the ladies, how we used to possess the gentle manners of a gentleman, and then I remind him of how he used to treat Charlotte so very gently, whilst he lived with them after escaping the camp, his very correct and fine manners.

He sighs within me, his deep drawling voice hums a few lines of an old song that Charlotte used to sing, "_Hmm I had forgotten that…"_

I am jerked out of my internal conversation by a text arriving,

**Alice: She's decided to come over 2pm**

I extend my gift, judging the levels of bloodlust in the house, feeling each person one at a time, deciding whether I can trust them. Nothing concerns me until I finally reach my last target, Edward. I allow myself to feel his lust level, at first it appears fine, and then it starts rising, I glance over to the house, listening closely to figure out what he is doing. He is moving around in his room, and I am hit with another surge in his bloodlust, all in all, if it were anyone else, it would be fine – but it's Edward, and his singer is going to be here… not good enough. I reach down to pick up my mobile, and just as I go to compose a text, one arrives.

**Alice: Just going to speak to Esme… **

I quickly type out a response and send it.

**Jasper: Thanks Alleycat!**

I hear Esme enter Edward's room, "Come on Edward, let's go and hunt before Bella comes over."

"She's coming over," His entire emotional self lights up, "Yes, please – let's get going Esme!"

His window slides open and Esme, closely followed by Edward jump down and head off into the forest. I shake my head to myself, he is totally clear of the twisted emotions he was displaying yesterday afternoon – I just wonder how long it will last for this time. "_Too right, Jay, I don't trust him one iota. Be like me, study your target, learn his __behaviours__, __analyse__ the situations, feel what makes him tick… Then you are ready to make your move."_

I jump down from the tree, and head into the house to my favourite chair – a smile breaks across my face when I see Peter there waiting for me, sitting leaning against once side of the front of the huge chair, a pad of paper and pencil in hand. As I wait for him to lift the pencil so I won't jolt his drawing, I watch as his pencil finishes forming the image of the view of me standing facing a very subdued guard, my back muscles tense, my stance showing how very close to losing it I am, and then I notice the sketch of Bella, reaching out to touch me – and the intense fear in Demitri's and each of the other visible guard's eyes.

Peter looks up from his sketch, "I thought you would like to see what I saw this weekend…" He passes the sketch pad up to me, and I curl into the chair, my knees lightly touching Peter as he turns and leans against my legs. I flick through his drawings, looking at the various scenes he has captured of me mixing with everyone this weekend. "I have placed a few sketches into the Coven lockbox; I thought you would prefer them kept private," I raise my eyebrow at him, "One from earlier this morning, one from the sparring field, well actually a few from then, but one particularly you will appreciate."

"Ah yes, the lock box is perfect," I nod appreciatively at him, "Thank you for these Peter!" I pass the pad back to Peter, just as I hear a very familiar engine chugging towards the house. Emmett explodes in joy and runs down the stairs, almost bouncing as he waits by the door for Bella to come in. As the door opens, he whisks her off her feet and swings her round.

"Bella! You're here at last, girly I missed you!" Emmett almost sings, if it wasn't for his totally joy at seeing her, and Peter's hand pressing lightly on my knee, the growls threatening to escape my chest and my need to extract Bella would be impossible to restrain.

"Em, I'm here now, you can put me down!" She gasps out between spins, "Getting dizzy now, Em!"

Emmett skids to a stop, and holds her gently to him as he heads over to the settee and places her in the seat, "Whoops… Sorry Bella," he pats the back of her hand lightly, "You okay now?"

Bella laughs at Emmett's contrite face, "I'm fine." She leans forward and removes her shoes, and crunches her legs up to one side, similarly to my sitting position. "Hey Jay, Peter – How are you both?"

I reach out to feel her emotions, her outlook looking far better than usual for just one day after she has turned into 'Edwards doll' – Ah superb, I can feel her emotions, slightly dulled, but definitely there, definitely Honeybee! "I'm great thanks Bee! Been up my tree this morning catching a little quiet for a bit," as soon as her eyes lock with mine, I smile, letting her feel the hug I have waiting for her, "It's good to see you Bee!"

I can feel Peter's smile start broadcasting his warm, loving emotions, "Hey Bella, you're looking good today," I see her eyes looking curiously at the sketch pad, and Peter lifts it, holding it out to her, "Here Bella, have a glance through these – I prefer to draw than use a camera…"

Bella's eyes widen, "Can I really – Thank you Peter!" as she reaches out to take the book, and she settles back into her corner, flicking through the pages, the occasional Ohh and Ahh slipping through her lips without her realising it,

I feel a flicker of emotion at a distance, and focus in on it. "Ah, Edward is returning from his hunt with Esme, they should arrive in about a minute." I feel the room tense up, so I slowly start to release some calm into the room, ready for when he arrives. "Shall we watch some movies this afternoon? There is a pile of old favourites sitting on the table to choose from."

Bella looks up at the pile, "How about the two John Cusack's – I haven't see '1408' in an age."

I smile at her as I rise to put the film in, "Mmm you like psychological thrillers?"

Bella grins back at me, raising her eyebrow, "How else do you think I learnt to deal with 'everything' so easily…" she waves her hands around, indicating each of us, "I grew up on thrillers, books, films, whatever I could get my hands on."

A chuckle slipped out, shaking my head, I lower my voice so she can just hear me, "Edward is going to have conniptions over this!"

She grins back at me, "Well, that's tough then isn't it – 1408 is one of my favourite films." And she wiggles back into the corner twisting her legs to the side of her, so she can lean onto the arm of the chair. The room settles into quiet, as we all become absorbed into the film.

A few minutes later, Edward comes down the stairs, obviously showered and cleaned up. He watches the screen for a few seconds, before he utters a "Humph." Striding over to the settee, "Hello Bella love," and he bends over kissing her on the forehead blocking her view of the film.

"Hi Edward, Come, sit down, this is a great movie!" She grabs his left hand and pulls lightly on it, trying to encourage him to sit next to her.

"But, surely you don't want to watch this sort of movie, my sweet?" He asks, looking at the screen and then back again, trying to block her view.

The Major growls tensely within me at the scene unfolding before us, muttering, "_Why can't he just listen to her for once?" _I reach forward and press pause on the remote.

"Edward, Bella chose to watch this movie, please sit down and let us enjoy it!" I request, carefully adding a touch of acquiescence to his emotional self. He scowls at me, dropping to the seat next to Bella. I reach out and press play once again, and I watch Bella pat him on the knee calmingly, and then suddenly I am surprised by the room flooding with gratitude. I shake my head slightly, and focus in on the emotion, following it back to Bella, just Bella – the strength of feeling shocking me. I grin internally, and say to the Major, "Game On!"

Bella has started our favourite game, emotional ping pong. Over the months, before we got to know each other in Phoenix, we would only ever 'talk' through emotions, and we loved to bounce different emotions between each other, to see who could outdo the other. Of course, I have to be careful, I can't over power her with the strength of my gift, so I am constantly using self-control to ensure she is safe, protected at all times. Back and forth our emotions bounce, Peter occasionally looking up at one or the other of us, with a smirk on his face, until it gets to a particularly sad part of the film. The only warning I get is a twitch of a smirk on Bella's face before she hits me with a huge burst of amusement and I crack well and truly, and start laughing my head off. Everyone turns round to look at me, Edward glaring. "Okay Okay – I give up!" I cry out between bursts of laughter, my arms wrapped around myself, holding my sides.

Slowly the amusement fades away and all that is left is a great big grin on Bella's face, "I win! I win! You know the prize Jay!" She chants, pointing at me.

I shake my head in disbelief, "Okay, Blueberry muffins for breakfast, freshly baked – Do you want anything to go with it?" I ask. She shakes her head, smiling at me, her eyes sparkling with her pleasure of finally beating me. I return the smile, nodding and letting her feel my amazement at the strength of emotion she had just sent at me.

"What? I don't get it – what happened?" Emmett asks, total bemusement on his face.

Bella laughs, her lovely warmhearted laugh, "I finally won a game against Jasper – only taken the past few months to finally succeed!"

Edward scowls at Bella, "What do you mean? A game – what game?" he demands of her.

She turns to Edwards and raises a withering eyebrow at him, "Emotions – who can make the other react first…"

Emmett laughs, "Wonderful Bella – about time someone beat him at his own game!"

"Settle down – Look it's nearly the best bit!" Bella exclaims pointing at the screen, we all turn around and fall quiet as the film reaches the climax. I feel a poking at my gift, I peak at Bella out of the corner of my eye, and see her peaking back at me – I wrap her in a warm proud hug, while I keep my attention on the screen. I feel her return the sentiment and then she digs herself deeper into her corner. Peter reaches behind himself and grabs one of the cushions, passing it up to her, with a cheeky wink. She smiles her thanks and wraps her left arm around it, her right, resting on Edward hand, lightly held, for once with no possessive grasp on her.

As the movie finishes, she rises and straightens her clothes, "Okay – I have to get going now, Charlie wants me back early tonight what with school, tomorrow."

We all rise as she heads to the door, "See you all at School, tomorrow!" she calls out as she waves to us.

I smile broadly back at her, "I will put the muffin in your truck for you – see you at school, Bella!"

Alice scampers down the stairs, "Wait for me, Bella, I'm coming back with you tonight for a bit…"

Bella turns, smiling at Alice, "You all ready for everything, Alice?" She asks.

"Oh yes – all prepped!" Alice replies, and then turns to us, "See you guys later on!" and then she follows Bella out of the door, leaving us all standing there looking somewhat stunned at the Alice/Bella whirlwind.

The next morning:

**JPoV**

The Major has been nagging away, wanting to feel the freedom our bike brings us, and we both like the boost we feel from the admiring glances we get – so I gave in and here I am in the garage, dressed as he asked, with Alice's additions, looking good – I must admit. Peter has prepared my bike for me while I was baking the blueberry muffin I had promised as forfeit and then ran over to place waiting for her in her truck. I wheel the bike out of the garage and pull on my helmet as I prepare to start the bike.

I find my mind wondering to Bella yet again, whenever I am not actively thinking about something, my mind has started dwelling on her, on her problem with Eddie, on her wants and wishes, and when I know it's safe, I let myself think of our 'moment' on Saturday, wondering what would have happened if she had been free Cullen wise, for me to follow my instincts, to have let her taste me as she wanted to, for me to taste her…I snap myself out of the daydream yet again, 'Whitlock stop it, she's taken!' I yell at myself in my mind. But I can't resist it, she has never seen me on my bike before and I really want to feel her reaction.

'_Yeah, let her see us in full form, let her admire us for all we can be!_' the Major purrs. My eyebrows rise as I feel the Major's desires growing within me.

I turn my attention fully on the Major, knowing I have to get to the bottom of his desire before heading into the school, before Honeybee is within range of him. 'It's not the lust from everyone you were after - You wanted to feel Bee's reaction to us…Why – what is it about her you are after?'

The Major's emotions roll from one to another as he shows me memory after memory of her, her strength, her kindness, her gentleness, her fighting prowess and then his emotions darken with grief and rage as he shows me her laying on the floor in a pool of blood, her hair fanned out across the floor. His voice, almost a whisper, '_I just want her to know me but I know she can't_…'

My heart aches for him, my hidden personality who just wants to be free, to be active like he used to be. 'I know Major, but Peter did say that you would meet her one day…" I try to reassure him.

'_Yeah, I know, but an introduction isn't what I want – I want to be active, like you Jay, not just hovering behind your eyes, but I can't, I'm nowhere near ready for that_…' He sighs deeply, and then continues, '_I wouldn't want to risk her_.'

I turn the key in the ignition and fire the engines up. The bike purrs to life, rumbling away beneath me, my chest breaks out in a soft pleasure filled growl, echoed by both the Major and Rage. 'Come, let's go to school and be all we can be…' The Major's joy fills me, 'Just for a short while.' I remind him.

**Bpov**

After looking closely at the crest, I turn it over to read the inscription once again,

My Sire,

You gave me my life, I will give you yours

Forever Peter.

I am overwhelmed by the strength of devotion the words are filled with, and after seeing him these past few days, the love in his eyes, I fully believe his words. Peter would do anything for Jasper…

I lift the necklace over my head and pull my hair through so the chain sits on my neck, then lifting the crest to my nose, I breathe in the intoxicating scent that is permeated through the metal – the scent of the warmth of the southern states that I miss so much. I rest the crest on my chest, I shake my head to myself, it was obviously Jasper's chain as well, his neck is as broad as Peter's, who's crest sits high on his chest, visible through his unbuttoned shirt collar, this one sits low lying between my breasts on the wiring of my bra - easily hidden from view under my blouse. 'Mmm hidden from view,' I mull to myself, 'Should this be secret from the Cullens?' I rise from my bed to fetch my phone, and as I step towards it a text arrives.

I reach the phone and access the text, and snort to myself.

Peter: _Keep it hidden from them - All except Jay._

And as I am reading – another arrives.

Peter: _Tell him "the Captain" told you to wear it when he asks._

I quickly respond to him.

Bella: _KK - Say Hi to Char for me!_

Peter: _Keep your eyes open, learn, understand – the scent should help. She says Hi back._

I look at the message confused… what is he trying to tell me, what does he want me to see?

Peter: _Go to School!_

I glance up at the time and realise I am going to be late if I don't leave shortly – I quickly manoeuvre the crest behind the centre wiring of my bra cups, the gap is just the perfect size to hold it in position. I grab my bag and head to the kitchen, snaffling a pop tart to munch on the drive to school.

As I arrive at school, I pull into my usual spot next to Em's Jeep, and notice a sleek black and chrome motorbike in the space next to me. I glance over and see the rider crouched next to the bike, his back to me. I quickly delete the messages from my phone, re-reading them as I delete them. Movement distracts me from my phone, and I stuff it into my bag as I notice the black leather clad figure stand up slowly, his back to me as he bends over his bike to unlock the storage compartment on the back. As he stands upright, he lifts his hands to under his chin, my eyes appreciating the view.

His leather jacket is skin tight, leading in to his waist. My eyes trail down further, admiring the tight jeans and obviously well toned legs. My bottom lip slips between my teeth biting lightly as my imagination takes flights of fancy at the gorgeous figure of a man in front of me. His arms reach up, taking hold of his helmet, and he slowly starts to lift it. His hair slowly escapes the confines, dark blond curls escaping and falling to lie on his collar of his jacket. Something about this man draws me to him; the desire to touch him grows. My breath starts to slowly accelerate, as lustful thoughts batter at me as I view this picture of temptation, what is it about him that draws me to him, makes me want him - not even Edward makes me feel like this. His helmet is lifted off and placed into the storage box, his wild curls bounce back into place and he start to turn towards me, his chest movements telling me that his breaths coming as fast as my own. I struggle to regain my composure as he finally turns enough for me to see who he is, and then he looks me in the eye, and then it is as if time stood still for a moment. Jasper's breathing slowly calms down, his lust-filled ebony eyes locked with mine, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, a look of desire and wishful regret whirling in his eyes, as they slowly change back to the beautiful honey as his lustful emotions drain away from him. Our private communion is broken by a car pulling into the car park and past us into his space the other side of Em's space.

I start to turn away from Jay and pull myself together, grabbing my bag getting ready to open my door at the same time as Jay drops a flirty wink at me, and then he positively prowls around my truck to the Jeeps back door and slowly takes off his leather jacket, unveiling his well toned back, and his gorgeously strong arms. He casually throws his leather jacket into the car and grabs his backpack.

**JPoV**

As Bella finished parking and she turns her engine off, I feel her watching me, so I stand slowly with my back to her listening to what my gift is telling me. She is curious, admiring, her heart is beating faster, as I reach to undo my helmet, a stab of lust, her breathing increases, mine following suit, the idea she is enjoying the show I am giving her grabs me, if it wasn't Bella, I would guess she was eye fucking me, I turn slightly, my body reacting to her lust, my jeans starting to get uncomfortably tight as I unbuckle my helmet and lift if off. Her lust increases and the surprise and pleasure at realising who I am runs through her, and then suddenly stops, squashed by a focused calm, that only Bella could produce.

I turn towards her, our eyes meet, I feel like I am falling into unknown depths within her chocolate eyes, until our moment is broken by a car arriving. I pull myself together, and drop her a wink, as I smile flirtingly at her as I amble over to the jeep.

Just as I arrive next to the rear door of the jeep, she opens the door. Cool air from her air conditioning batters me in the face, surrounding me with a mixture of her scent and … and what smells like my scent – but a few hours old… and muskier than usual. I jerk to a stop as the Major throws up his protective walls stronger than ever before, and I look towards her in shock, cataloguing the view in front of me, trying to understand how she has my scent mingled with hers, even though it's a few hours old – My eyes darken once again with lust. The idea of Bella covered in my scent sends the Major into raptures, his usually dark voice, light for once, as he whispers to me his desires, "Oh Little One, How she entices us, how she calls to us, look at her face, she wants us!"

Rage starts rattling at his cage, babbling, "**Want. Need. Must Have**!" his focus fully on her, driving me to react.

My hands shake reaching towards her, to touch her beautiful face, "My god Bella, What have you done to me!" Pleasure runs through me, she is covered in my scent not his! I watch as her eyes widen at my comment, a quiet gasp drops from her lips as her emotions fluctuate everywhere, finally settling into gentle affection.

I softly brush Bella's cheekbone with my knuckles, letting her feel my affection for her briefly, fighting to cover my lust and to bury the soft growl that threatens to burst from my chest, willing my eyes back to normal as I hear Eddie approach.

"You ready Bella, love?" He calls to her. I busy myself digging through my bag.

"Morning Edward, Yes, just let me lock up!" she responds airily. Edward leans in and kisses her on MY cheek. I stifle a snarl as I shake myself - Eddies Girlfriend! And then she turns to him.

His nostrils flair and small growls escape from his chest. Bella glances up at his reaction with surprise written across her face, "Why do you smell of Jasper?" he all but snarls at her.

Jumping in before she attempts to lie, "She held my old leather for me." I search Edwards's emotions and relax slightly as he accepts my explanation of the matter. I turn away just as I feel a flash of gratefulness from her, "Come on guys – we will be late," and I start walking to the building. I don't understand how she has my scent all over her… but Oh my!

School flies by – class after class until lunch comes around. I head to the canteen, beating the other Cullen's. I pull off my sweater, thanking small mercies that Alice got me to wear it, just as Bella and Angela come into the room. I breathe deeply, yup, still there, I frown to myself, "How has she done this, more so, Why?" I feel eyes watching me , I look up and there she is, opposite me, she emits determination and secretiveness – I can't hold my confusion back any more and let her feel it, as I say, "You look chilly Bella, here- borrow my sweater."

She glances over her shoulder as she pulls it on, "Thanks Jay – silly of me to forget how cold it would be today!" She looks me directly in the eyes, "I will let you have it back tonight," under lining the time with a quick flow of trust.

Alice sits herself down next to Bella, "Oh sorry, Bella – I forgot to tell you to bring a sweater today – lucky Jasper didn't need his!"

Edward looks at the sweater and glances at me, listening to my minds thoughts about the teachers and my evaluations of each of them. He settles down next to Bella, fussing over her choice of food. He appears to be oblivious to how he is irritating her; I can see her mentally counting to ten, figuratively biting her tongue. Her frustration levels climbing until I start to realise that I am absorbing it too – and I just can't stop it. The more he nags her, the more irritated she gets, the more I start to exhibit outward signs – I feel my eyes darkening, growls keep threatening to explode from my chest, when I finally can't stop the feeling of wanting to explode I allow myself an irritated humph, and then my finger starts to tap.

**BPOV**

Edward is driving me round the bend, nagging about eating healthy food, a sandwich and apple is just fine! Then he is going on about remembering to dress warmly; I take a deep breath, counting to ten in my head, I 'm slowly starting to seethe doing my best not to explode. "Bella, you really should take better care of yourself," he condescendingly tells me. That does it, I start to turn to let him have a piece of my mind, when I hear Jasper make a growling humph and his finger starts to beat a rhythm on the table. I glance at his face; he looks just like I feel. Argh He's caught up in my feelings, shit, what can I do? Think - think – Ah I know!

I close my mind to the surroundings and I start envisioning moving through my favourite kata, breathing deeply and evenly imaging moving my body through each step, leading to their natural progression. My irritation drops away, my mind free of emotional clutter as I move in my imagination through the dance like steps. I vaguely hear Alice chatter away to Edward, Emmett laughing at something, as I bring food to my mouth mechanically. I continue to calm myself, and relax within the simplicity of moving through my forms, hoping that Jay will be able to use my calm himself.

**JPoV**

Bella's eye flash towards me as my finger starts to tap, my body is tense, fighting to hold this strong emotion within me, she panics briefly and then determination runs through her. Alice stills briefly then starts to distract Edward with chatter. Bella seems to focus herself inward, her eyes looking into thin air, and her breathing evens out. I find my own breath matching hers, her irritation disappears, her emotions stop, just a sense of awareness exudes from her, I start to notice miniscule movements in her body, a rhythmical moving, slightly forward, then back, I hear her feet moving ever so slightly, as if her legs want to move, even though she is seated. Her pulse evens out, lowering to slightly below normal, and then I realise, she is eating, as if on autopilot, and that I am calm, relaxed…

"_I don't know what she is thinking about – but it is strangely familiar Jay._" The Major quietly comments, "_So restful_…"

I allow myself to relax my guard once more and wrap a cocktail gently around Bella, hugging her in the only way I can when we are in company, affection, thankfulness and relief. Her eyes come back into focus, no longer looking into thin air and she looks over my face and shoulders, and mouths, "Sorry for the overload."

I acknowledge her apology with a wave of amusement. I glance around realising that the lunchtime is almost over, "Look how time has flown, best get to class," as I stand and grab my backpack. I look her in the eyes with a serious look, and as soon as her eyes connect, I breathe deeply, and send her briefly a taste of caution, as I turn and walk away.

I feel her take the warning on board and as I open the door, her understanding and gratitude flood through me making me smile as I head to my final class, Spanish.

The class plods by; my mind turning over possibilities trying to solve the mystery Bella has provided me with. How has she got my scent, but it's wrong somehow, I muse to myself.

'_You are wrong Jay – It's not your scent, Its MINE_!' My head jerks suddenly, the shock of the pronouncement running through me.

Of course that's why it smells wrong, the Major's undertones of Texan musky heat is the addition that was throwing me, It's strange how it happens, something about the Major brings out the Texan in us in all forms, His accent, his scent, his habits – all things I suppressed after leaving Maria, they all flow strongly within the Major.

"Sr. Hale, ¿Tiene una respuesta," My ears ring slightly at the increased volume of her voice. Oh shit, what did she ask?

"¿Podría repetir la pregunta por favor," I hope she will repeat the question as I requested… How could I be so out of it that I can't even remember what she asked?

The teacher raises her eyebrows in annoyance and deliberately fires the question at speed. Within me the Major laughs darkly, '_What a petty bitch – she has no idea_…'

I look up at her, seeing her looking at me in contempt, and my hackles rise. I reply to the Major, 'Let's see just how good she is?' and his amusement fills me. As the same speed she shot the question to me, I fire a volley of sentences back at her, using vocabulary that is way beyond any school or college level course. I feel her shock and surprise at my extensive knowledge of the language and raise my eyebrow slightly, daring her to say something else. She backs away humming and harring, setting a page to work on as she sits down heavily at her desk, looking up at me on and off. The bell rings and I am out of the door, heading to the jeep to retrieve my kit to ride home – it's nearly tonight! Hopefully, my answers will be given.

I rush home, ahead of the others – too anxious to sit and wait. I discard my backpack as I stride into my room, taking off my 'school' look and reverting back to my jeans and boots. As my shirt drops to the floor, I grab a t shirt and run out of my window, flying through the air until I land, sprinting forward towards the scent of a big cat, perhaps a lion or cougar. My phone alerts me to a text, I open it and smile.

Bella: Ah to breath the clean air of the forest, to feel it fly through my hair…

As I read, my smile grows, I find myself imagining running alongside her, her skin sparkling in the sun while I watch her as she hunts.

Bella: I promised tonight – but E isn't here so here's the quick answer.

I wait with bated breath – wondering what she is going to say.

Bella: Oh Captain, my Captain

As I read the quote from the Whitman poem, I laugh, okay perhaps roar with laughter is a better way to put it. Of course Peter had to be involved – should have guessed he would take steps, but to actually contact Bella directly before this weekend, my mind reeled – what would have prompted his intervention…what did he know. With that thought, another text arrives.

Peter: Jay – Don't tell her it's your scent!

Just as I read his message, another one arrives from Bella.

Bella: Did you just laugh?

I grinned to myself and typed a reply.

Jasper: Whoops - a bit too loud?

Bella: Just a little /grin

Jasper: I should have guessed my brother was involved – only other person with access to that scent.

Bella: Yes I was surprised when I first received it – but after this weekend, it all makes sense now.

I quickly dialed Peter, mulling over his actions of the past few days, "Hey Jay," Peter answers the phone.

I grin, hearing Char in the background, "Hey brother, thanks for what you have done for Bee – it threw me a loop smelling the Major on her body – nearly set Eddie boy off though, first time I have seen him close to acknowledging his beast."

Peter laughed, "She needs to borrow something of yours – perhaps a jacket that would cover the scent enough to confuse Edward and the others. Carlisle can be told that I gave her an early birthday present, a piece of family jewellery, if he asks. None of the others will ask or interfere."

I nod to myself, "Okay Peter, I have just the thing – I will drop it over later on. Give Char my love."

"Yep will do - See you in a few hours, Jay." With that, Peter hangs up and I sigh to myself as I think about that scent, only a few items contain it – Why would Peter give her one of those?

End A/N: Reviews are gratefully received! They help ensure I am still hitting the 'spot' for you all /smile!


	20. Whilst Jasper is at School - Peter plays

A/N My apologies for the delay in this chapter – I have been ill with the flu and am only just getting my energy levels back enough to focus on writing. I have split the storyline I wanted to cover in the chapter into two, here is the first half – so you have something to read. Hissy x

Chapter 20

Peter's PoV. (Monday morning – before Jasper heads to school).

As we walk down to the garage to finish preparing the bike, I lean into Jasper quietly muttering, for his ears only, "Whatever you do today, don't drop your mental block at any point. Keep your thoughts private, Sire." I only use Sire when I am sending a message to the Major within him, especially if I can't address him correctly for any reason.

Jasper looks at me, raising his eyebrow, "Anything I _need_ to know, Peter?" His eyes darken slightly, his posture straightening, strengthening as he assesses me.

I smile warmly at him, "No, just enjoy today and feel…" I allow my anticipation to grow, watching as he feels it within me; a smirk spreads over his face. I look him up and down, and shake my head, and as I speak I allow my accent to drawl strongly, "I'm just glad that I am visitin' Charlotte today, I can just imagine the reactions you are goin' to get lookin' like that."

Emmett wanders into the garage and stops, staring at Jasper, "Hot damn, Jasper – Trying to take all their eyes off Rosie and me?" he splutters. The sound of heels clacking into the garage is shortly followed by a low whistle.

I turn to see Rosalie giving Jay the once over, "Trying – Em, he's going to succeed – those kids aren't going to know what's hit them!" She pauses, assessing Jasper once again. She grins at him, "About time you started to live it up some more, twin of mine!"

I watch as Jay visibly pulls himself up straighter, his shoulders back, and his confidence flaring to life. His eyes connect with mine, fire flashing in his golden orbs. My lips curl up, spreading into a knowing smile, I know that look, that stance – pride fills me as I look at my Sire, it's almost as if I am looking at the man I was reborn to, all those years ago – before Maria broke him.

Jasper's lips break into a smile as he feels my pride, "Give Charlotte my love, Peter. Thank her for her strength the past few days."

I nod and wrap my arms around him, pulling into a hug, "I will see you tonight – enjoy the ride, Jasper."

His arms tighten at my words, and he pulls back, holding my shoulders, "I will try and hold off the pain from the mating bond for you for you, as long as you are in my range, Brother." I feel a tingling sensation where his hands hold my shoulders and I feel courage and strength fill me, "Run as fast as you can, Peter."

His commanding voice snaps my stance straight, and I lock eyes with him once last time, nodding as I recognise the tightness in his eyes. His pain at the knowledge that I am going to be outside his protection once I get near Seattle. That I am going to feel the entirety of the pain of the mating bond from being parted from my Charlotte hit me as I run out of his range to continually soak it away from me. I gently squeeze his shoulders; run my eyes across his body once, and smirk, then turn, running out of the garage, following his last command.

I allow myself to focus in on my mating bond, the slight gentle tug which is all that Jasper is allowing me to continue feeling, and I chase it as if my life depends on it. I know she's in Seattle, it's about one hours run from here, we have agreed a meeting place, close enough to the Route 101 for me to get to her without having the trouble of negotiating the peaks and valleys of the national park. I can still feel Jasper's touch, helping me, supporting me – the courage and strength to make this journey, even though we both know at some point, I will be out of his gift's reach – especially with what I know he is going to be dealing with today. I push myself as fast as I can, hoping to cover as much distance before Jasper's touch leaves me. Time and distance goes by - the ache, the want, the need for Charlotte slowly increases, the further from Forks, from Jasper's protection, each pace takes me, the ache increases, building into an inferno – How has she managed to cope with this?

My feet pound the soil, taking me closer to Charlotte, away from Jasper, from his defence – my heart feels just like the end of the change, the burning making me want to tear it out of my chest. Agony suddenly rips through me, my eyes blur; I'm out of Jasper's range...

My hands claw at my chest as my feet continue the pace as fast as I can towards Charlotte – I've got to get to her, the only person who can totally soothe this torture, this pain of separation. I am no longer paying any attention to my surroundings, again my eye's blur Pain, just following the irresistible tug, yanking me towards My Charlotte. My feet stumble, I collide with a tree yet continue running, changing direction slightly, Want. She has moved, Pleasure – she is closer.

Noise fills my ears, city sounds, metal on metal, screeching in protest. Increasing amount of cars nearby, I glance up checking for the sun – cloudy, one problem less. I stumble again, Shock something's wrong, something's changed – noise comes towards me slowly, engine growling, wheels protesting – I look ahead, a dirt track.

I listen closely, waiting for heartbeats to torment me; I hold my breath, Fear. What if its kids? 'Oh Char – I'm so thirsty.' I know I need to feed soon, I'm feeling might drained after the past day or so. I glance around for cover, 'Do I fight it or run?' I ask myself. A huge rock; I stumble up to it and crouch down behind it Desperation, 'Fight It' my mind screams. Door screeches open, I flinch, I beg internally, 'Oh Char, I need you!' I grip the rock trying to steady myself. No heartbeats…

Running steps towards me, and a burst of happy laughter, that wonderful silvery laughter that is all MINE! Relief and a sense of absolute completion floods through me - that is what was wrong, that is what had changed – My Charlotte was near – the pain was gone! I shoot to my feet, turning automatically to face my beautiful mate, my Charlotte, and run towards her, arms open wide, wrapping them around her as we crash together, my lips searching out hers, hands cradling her against me. Kissing her with everything I have – letting the kiss tell her what words wouldn't be enough to say, that I missed her, that I love her, that I will always need her. Total bliss encompasses me as I hold Char so tightly to me, as if I could take her into myself, never to be parted.

In the background, the engine turns off, a door opens and closes. A familiar male voice addresses us, "I will see you back at the house when you are ready." His feet fade into the distance, we are alone.

Whispered words of love caress our ears as gentle hands touch, and soft lips reacquaint themselves with each other's body. Tongues worship our mating scars, reaffirming our bond as we reaffirm our love for one another. Gasping breaths, desperate hands, grasping, holding each other as close as we can, as thrust after thrust we take each other flying high, until with sudden intake of breath, we fall back to earth.

We finally part, constantly touching even as we try and dress, unwilling to be parted for more than a moment. Charlotte takes my hand, tugging me a little towards the SUV, "Come honey, Garrett will be waiting for us back at the house."

As we clamber in, and she starts reversing down the dirt track and swings onto the main road head, I look at her closely, "How have you been, Char? I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

She smiles at me, "Jasper needs you at the moment, and I can't begrudge him of your company – not after what he did for us… what he went through for us." Her voice trailed off at the end, her face taking on a familiar haunted look, one that we both wear from time to time. I squeeze her hand reassuringly, knowing that she would feel this way – it's my fault, my weakness that let her know too much knowledge when I couldn't hold back the realisation of his suffering.

_I remember it as clear as day; we had run from him, as he told us to. Days and nights, we kept running, until I fell to the ground when I was briefly blinded by such dreadful knowledge. Images of him cuffed to the wall, just hanging there, no strength holding him upright, black holes for eyes, starved beyond anything I had ever seen – his body looked changed, weak, almost emaciated, I didn't understand how it could be… but it was to happen – my knowledge is never wrong. I was given glimpses of his torture, her fury knew no bounds, and Maria did things I will never be able to forget… Charlotte told me later on I just lay there, unresponsive for over two hours before I suddenly started to quiver as sobs broke out from my chest and with the sobs, the words that haunt her to this day, of me begging Maria to stop hurting him._

"How have you been Char? Was four days too much?" I ask as I pull her hand into my chest, holding it, bending down and peppering kisses against her fingertips. I rumble my pleasure at her proximity, letting her know how much I missed her, as I rest my head on 'my' shoulder, lightly blowing against my mark on her neck.

"Actually, I am surprised, I expected the ache to be hurting on Saturday and Sunday, just like last time we were parted for similar length of time, but it didn't develop more than an ache," She suddenly frowns, "Except in the early hours of Saturday, I felt a pain in my shoulder, similar to a battle wound, but as quickly as it happened – it was gone – totally, no pain at all, and even the ache was gone until late afternoon."

At her mention of the sudden pain, I turned to look at her, my eyes wide, "Good grief Char – his gift… it's strengthened again," and I go on to explain about the mock battle, and the injury I received. "As you can see, the Major fixed me up just fine." She turns off the road, into a hidden dirt track, and shortly after, pulls up in front of an old restored house.

She turns to me, and grabs my shoulder, pulling the sleeve up examining the scar. She leans close; softly rumbling comfortingly as she gently licks all along the wound, pushing her venom into the scar tissue. A corresponding rumble breaks out from my chest, as the contentment at her ministrations fills me. She eventually pulls back, looking me in the eye, "What am I going to do with you?" She asks rhetorically.

We climb out of the car, and I shoot round, sweeping Charlotte off her feet, into my arms – making her squeal just as Garrett opens the door. "Ah good timing I see..." He steps back out of my way, "Welcome home, Peter!" As I step forward, carrying my precious armful across the threshold, a tradition I follow at every new home we acquire.

As I step into the house, I lean down and whisper, "I love you, Charlotte Whitlock!"

"I love you too, Peter Whitlock, you daft man you…" and she giggles girlishly. I walk over to the great cushion filled sofa and place her down and as I straighten up, I just watch her, taking in every inch of my wonderful woman. I step backwards and settle into the large armchair, leaning into the supporting cushions, rubbing my cheek along the cushion as I always do. I have one of this particular make of armchairs in every home of ours, big enough to curl up in, soft cushions to support me all round, just right for both Char and I to cuddle in, should we feel like it. Charlotte looks over at me smiling in her knowing manner, and asks, "How is he doing truly?"

I draw a deep breath, and close my eyes, picturing the Jasper of the past few days, "He's doing okay, mostly. Jay is still struggling over Alice leaving him at last, he's confused about what he is feeling for Bella, but he is confiding in her slowly." I sigh, struggling to put into words about the Major. "The Major is active, Jay even let him out to play for a while yesterday – they seem pretty balanced most the time, but the Major is concerned, he knows he has unresolved problems to work through, and he is… troubled, at the thought of actually being face to face with Bella, and it _**is**_ going to happen…"

Garrett clears his throat behind me, "My pardon for interrupting, did Jasper recover okay this time?" I look at him closely, his eyes tight, worried.

I nod reassuringly, "Yes, he is okay after all that," I laugh at his relieved expression, "I wondered where you disappeared to?"

Garrett looks sheepishly at me, "You know me, never liked crowds. The Major sent me to Charlotte, he was concerned about her well being," He laughs heartily, "He knows how much discomfort I was feeling in that house – too many of them all around me," He shudders, and then continues, "and that was just with the family."

I frown, "When did you go?"

Garratt replies, "As soon as I had said goodbye to Marcus and Demi – you were distracted by the Major and Marcus…"

I chuckle darkly to myself, memories of his 'recovery' resurfacing, "Yeah, you could say that – Jay actually let the Major come out and race with me for a bit." I allowed myself to remember the tranquillity I felt – even though he punished me for the secret, it felt right being with him – almost complete…but Rage won't be out in my presence for a while… then I will be complete once more.

My attention snaps back to the room and both Charlotte and Garrett nod to me; Garrett verbalising his thought, "Yep, I see it did you some good."

Charlotte sighs, "Yes – I can see you feel far better at last – you and Jasper stretched it this time..."

I sigh, "Yeah, I know – but it had to be like that, he had to start relying on Bella for support, and it worked – You saw them, Garratt, what did you think?"

Garrett's face lights up, "Damn Char, Jasper and Bella were doing forms together, absolutely together, I've only see the like once before – when Peter and Jasper were fighting that coven when we first met…"

Char raises her eyebrows and looks sharply at me, "They've bonded already?" She asks.

I shake my head, "Nope, this weekend is the first time they have spent any time alone at all – she is his close friend, his confidant… She reads him almost as well as I do, but she only knows Jay," My face drops, remembering the Major's reaction to the idea of them meeting, "She has no idea that the Major is a separate personality, she has glimpsed him a few times, but just puts it down to Jasper's time in the South, the soldier in him… and as for his beast – she knows we all have them, and Jasper has told her a bit about how that side of us works," I shake my head mournfully, "I'm pretty sure that she realised the Volturi were wary of him… but not why – she has no concept of the list of 'Things the Volturi are shit scared of' – Contents One." Using my fingers to indicate speech marks, I continue, "The Feared Warlord of the South, Major Jasper Whitlock..."

Knowledge zings into my mind, a quick picture, so simple and to the point – Bella opening the birthday present, sliding her finger under the paper, a paper cut oozing a drop of blood.

I sigh, why can't they have it easy? Just for once?

I lean back in the chair again, closing my eyes, replaying the mass of knowledge I received Friday night, as soon as Jasper let me feel the change that has come over Marcus, following meeting her and getting to know her. It somehow triggered the knowledge; this change over Marcus perhaps has solidified situations.

"One was repeated again," I open my eyes and look directly at Charlotte, "I first saw it Friday night, then Saturday afternoon," I shake my head, trying to dispel my nerves. "Each time I see myself willingly letting Jasper use his other gift on me…"

Outcry from both Charlotte and Garrett, they know how much it unnerves me, the loss of control of my 'self,' "Gods no!" Charlotte reaches towards me, "Surely not, Honey?"

I nod my head, "I think Bella needs to witness it, to see someone else being twisted to another beings control, to truly believe what Edward is doing to her…" I swallow the mouthful of venom my nervousness has produced, as Charlotte comes over and climbs onto my lap, nuzzling into my neck, reassuring me with her touch. "I think it will get her thinking about how whatever he does affects her, makes her feel, that when she sees my reaction afterward, it will draw it all out into the open for her, hopefully freeing her."

Charlotte sits up and looks at me, "Describe what happens? What did you see?" I glance across at Garrett, who is watching Charlotte curiously.

I take a deep breath, recalling the memory, "They had been discussing their days, then Edward suggested going to get a snack – calling her love," I recall the stricken look in Jasper's eyes, "As they left the room, Jasper told me that he felt Edward's emotions turn dark, that he was going to do whatever he does to her. I notified Marcus, and then returned to Jasper, resting my arm on his legs, he grabbed my arm gripping it painfully as he felt it happen. Judging from the length of time of Jasper's involuntary reaction, it took no more than a minute to do. When she returned her eyes were dull, the life and energy gone. She was delicate and ladylike, took directions from Edward, her eyes followed him everywhere, devotedly. She was shy, lacking confidence, was shocked when given an option whether or not to meet with Felix and Demitri for their apology…" I pause, thinking for a moment, "I don't know what he does … but its damn effective." I grow angry at the situation.

Charlotte shakes her head, a puzzled look on her face, "I need to think about this, let's go and hunt – I've the perfect trouble spot picked out."

I grin and nod, "Just what I need! You coming, Garrett?"

"Nah – I'm good. You pair need time to yourselves anyway!" Garrett grins cheekily at us both, making a shooing motion with his arms. Charlotte grins back, grabbing my hand and pulls me to the door.

We run hand in hand, heading towards some rundown warehouses. Charlotte slows down and guides me to a building with several heartbeats inside… "Listen," she instructs.

I hear four male voices, throwing bragging comments between themselves. Suddenly an internal door opens and closes, and one calls out, "She's all yours now, Steve!" There is the sound of a struggle and a muffled female voice cries out as a body hits the floor.

Charlotte and I glance at each other, Charlotte point to me followed by a door, then herself and indicates another door. I nod, mouthing "Three, Two, One!" and we enter the building.

Boaster one and two hardly realise I'm there before I break one neck and bite down on the other, supping at my meal as I watch Charlotte, as she takes out one male, before kneeing 'Steve' in the groin as she pulls the blindfolded and bound girl from his grip and carries her outside quickly. I toss away the dead body and start drinking from my second as Charlotte returns, grabbing 'Steve' and biting into his neck, all the while keeping eye contact with me, moving closer and closer together, our chests purring with the pleasure of our proximity. I drop my empty and fetch Charlotte her second, offering sustenance to my mate, the swell of love within me exploding as she drops the body she has finished with and sets up to the offered body, wrapping her arms along mine, completing the circle between us. Her eyes focus on mine as she delicately bites into the artery, a quiet pop as her teeth puncture through and blood pulses into her beautiful mouth.

I can no longer resist, I lean forward over the body, kissing along her shoulder to her neck, and then I take a deep breath, pulling her glorious scent into me, my eyes roll back into my head – a soft moan escapes me. I have to taste her, feel her under my tongue, to mark her as mine once more. I extend my tongue, licking all along her shoulder, up her neck line. Possessive, needy, growls drop from my chest as she responds, pushing the body from our arms and closing the gap between us.

Her nose comes to my neck, I feel her tongue tracing along my jaw, I let her hear my pleasure, my desire as my growls change to the deep purr I can only produce for my Charlotte, My Mate, and she responds.

Our mouths meet and tongues reuniting once again as our hands battle to undo buttons, remove clothing. Flesh on flesh, we rejoice as our bodies connect in a vital, glorious union, giving and receiving overwhelming pleasure , lost within each other, connected as one as we complete our mating yet again. Eventually we surface from our bliss, basking in the afterglow of our passion, gradually becoming aware of our surrounding. We slowly untangle ourselves, sharing languid kisses, hands moving in familiar caresses, as we begin to rejoin the world from our own private battle we were just ensconced in.

We pull on our clothes, looking round the room visualising at the scene, before we start arranging the bodies to create a believable scene once the fire burns out. Suddenly Charlotte turns to me, "Peter, you said a minute tops?"

I look over, "What do you mean?"

"Bella, Ed had a minute only?" She explains her question.

I nod, "Yep… You have an idea?"

She looks thoughtful, "Yeah – come on Peter, finish this off – let's go!"

I check the room one last time and then pour accelerant over the bodies, and we leave the room – I flick a match back as we exit the building. As we stride away, I hear the "whomp" sound of a fire bursting to life.

I follow after Charlotte, who has caught up with the girl struggling her way along the building, "Come lass, let me help you," she says softly. The girl stops still, fear heightening the scent of her blood, and moves her head around as if to figure out who was there. Charlotte removes her blindfold, and loosens her bindings on her arms. Charlotte quickly speaks, "Watch Peter!"

Charlotte removes the gag and looks the girl in the eyes, and less than a minute later, the girl is calm, listening to Charlotte speaking hypnotically, "You love me, you belong to me."

The girl's body language changes, becoming that of a girl in love, I look at the girl's expression and swear under my breath, "Damn Char, that's exactly what she looked like when they came out of the kitchen…"

"The bastard – Treating her like Prey! How on earth did a veggie learn to perfect prey mesmerisation? Think of how long Maria had you doing it for before you could pull it off so perfectly – how long it took you to teach me to make my hunts safe." As Charlotte cursed and swore under her breath further, the girl started to look pained.

"Charlotte, release her, honey. Don't hurt her please." I ask quietly, knowing all too well how much it hurts. A shudder runs through me as I remember the past.

Charlotte leans forward and looks deeply into the girl's eyes, quietly speaking to her. I watch as all of a sudden the girl's eyes brighten, a look of confidence crosses her face and she asks, "Can you get me back to the taxi rank in town?"

Charlotte smiles, "No problems hon, how about my man gives you a carry?" The girl nods happily and steps towards me. I smile softly and swing her up into my arms, and we start moving towards town at a fast human pace. When we get to the end of populated town, I lower her to the ground, and give her plenty of cash to get her into the city and disappear from sight as soon as she starts to walk forward.

We run back towards the house, as I turn over and over in my head about how we can explain to Bella, Charlotte turns to me, "If he is constantly using it on her, there is no way she will believe it just by being told." I pick up my pace, muttering under my breath as the memory of the anxiety attack I had whilst Jay was in the study with Marcus the other day returns, and I grind to a halt as the muttering turns to swearing.

"What's wrong honey?" Charlotte stops still, wrapping her arms around me.

"I've just finally understood why I'm going to let Jasper coerce me… Use his gift to demonstrate prey mesmerisation on me… It's the only way she will see the truth of it, she needs to see my reaction to it, to open her eyes." By the time I have finished telling Charlotte, I am shaking again – she knows how much I fear the loss of control, being under someone else's control entirely.

_That's Maria for you – one of her many punishments for some imagined slight against her, she had me starved for a few days, just enough that the slightest blood would have tempted my self control, and she knew it. The Major was training the newborns in the pit, when she came in with a young child in her arms. I battled against my bloodlust, holding myself together against the thrumming of the innocent's heart, she knows I will refuse to harm a child. I fought and fought to hold control over myself, and I was succeeding … until she snarled at my control, slicing open the delicate neck, blood spurting everywhere – It was as if I was pushed aside, out of control, my body just took over, diving on the blood source, draining it dry, ripping through it trying to find more blood…all to the tune of Maria's evil laugh. She left me re-cuffed and slumped in a corner with the corpse wide eyed, just staring in shock at the remains of the child. _

_When she finally sent for the Major to release me, he came in, eyes front, ignored the state of the room, the state I was in…covered with the innocent's blood, my shame and horror dripping from me. He undid the cuffs and marched me out of there using military commands to centre me. Instead of back to my room like usual, he lead me through unusually empty corridors back to his room. He opened the door to present me with a strange sight – A metal bath in front of the fire, wash cloth and a fresh bar of soap on the stool, fresh clothes on his bed. The only emotion I felt from him was his understanding. "Go on, Brother," his soft voice exhorts me, "Take your time – you'll know where to find me when you are ready." _

_A whimper slipped from my lips, I look round at him, my eyes filled with venom at his caring, "Thank you." _

_He nods once in acknowledgement, "Go in and bar the door…" Then he turns on his heel and marches down the corridor. I do as he says, then strip off my clothes, rinsing the blood from my face and hands in the bucket by the fire, and then slowly lower myself into the hot water – Just as I hear the Major's pained roar and metallic screeching of a vampires limbs being ripped off. _

I muse to myself_; w_e both suffered that day… Jasper felt everything I went through in there, he felt every second of torment I suffered from her cruelty, he is the only one who truly understands my fear that I will lose myself, who I truly am, and he is the only one I could ever trust to give over my self-control into his hands, into his gifts claws.

Charlotte wraps her arms around me and guides me the last short distance to the house, muttering encouragingly to me as we finally enter the house, "Go up and soak in the shower – plenty of hot water for you, Peter…" Her voice trails off, as she gently pushes me to the stairs. "You will be fine, Peter. He will protect you." I look back at her, and nod as I climb the stairs and follow Charlotte's scent to our room.

As I strip down, a sudden clarity hits me and I grab my phone. I quickly text Jay before he gives away the scent ownership on the Crest Bella now wears. A minute later, the phone rings, I smile to myself as I answer it, Jay's voice sounding so buoyant. We quickly converse and he heads off – I smile happily to myself, that Crest was just the trick I needed to get him to pull himself together. I jump in the shower as a sense of ease settles over me; I have done all I can at the present, now it's time to plan the next few months. I allow my mind to review the huge 'download' of knowledge I received when feeling Marcus' change of being, as I go through the motions of having a shower. As I climb out and dry off, I work out my plan for the coven for the next few weeks, until I know for sure why I am seeing the Cullen's in Alaska...

I quickly pull fresh clothes on, and head for the lounge, when both Charlotte and Garrett are waiting, with an amused look on their faces, "What?" I demand.

Garrett raises his eyebrow at me, "Finalised a plan then?" as Charlotte bursts into a giggle.

I glance over at her, "What are you going on about?"

Charlotte shakes her head at me, "You have been pacing, dear. You only pace when you are planning!" She explains.

I roll my eyes at her and sit into my armchair, waving my hands at the chairs, "Sit down you pair!" Charlotte and Garrett quickly obey, grinning at me. "Okay, Garrett – I want you to familiarise yourself with the area around the Cullen's residence and Bella's, as far as the school in Forks too. Get to know the hiding places, the paths between the Cullens' and Bella's – The Major's scent is obvious, as is Edward's. Avoid La Push, there is one shifter there – so treaty line is active, I will show you on a map later on." I sigh, looking at Charlotte, "We need to be prepared to be in Forks at short notice – I have seen the Cullen's retreating to Alaska, possibly around Bella's birthday, I have seen a paper cut when unwrapping a present…" I shrug my shoulders, "I may need you close by then, Charlotte, to guard and reassure her. Let her know she isn't alone. I suspect I am going to be busy sorting out all sorts of merry hell if that happens…"

I glance at the clock, time to be heading back if I am to be back before Eddie finishes his punishment detail… I turn to Garrett, "Would you mind driving me back to Forks, Garrett? See if we can keep the bond from kicking in until a bit later on?"

Garrett's face takes on a serious look, "No problem, Peter. I will look after Charlotte for you."

….

The journey back was longer than running it, but at least I could spend the extra time with Charlotte. As we passed the Welcome to Forks sign, I turn to Charlotte and reach up at cup her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes, and lean in at kiss her softly on the lips, and then rest my forehead against hers. "I will see you soon, Charlotte. I love you…"

She smiles back at me, her eyes crinkling at the edges, "Love you too, Peter – see you soon."

I release her as Garrett slows to a halt, "Your stop Boss!" I nod at him and then open the door, and get out of the car.

As soon as Garrett pulls away, I cross the road, and run up the drive to the house, looping round to the backdoor. Esme looks up from her gardening, "Hi Peter, Jasper has just gone hunting – make yourself at home." I smile at her, bowing my head politely and then head up to Jasper's study to wait for him.

A/N Part 2 of this chapter will be up as soon as I have got over the flu.


	21. Rage is out to play

_A/N Apologies for the second posting of this chapter - I forgot to put on the AN/Disclaimer... I am mostly over the flu now so hopefully can get back on to writing once again - I hope this chapter fuels you all until I post my next full length chapter soon!_

_Disclaimer - Jasper, Peter, Bella and the Twilight universe belongs to SM - I am only borrowing them :)_

* * *

><p>Last time with Jasper:<p>

_I quickly dialled Peter, mulling over his actions of the past few days, "Hey Jay," Peter answers the phone._

_I grin, hearing Char in the background, "Hey brother, thanks for what you have done for Bee – it threw me a loop smelling the Major on her body – nearly set Eddie boy off though, first time I have seen him close to acknowledging his beast."_

_Peter laughed, "She needs to borrow something of yours – perhaps a jacket that would cover the scent enough to confuse Edward and the others. Carlisle can be told that I gave her an early birthday present, a piece of family jewellery, if he asks. None of the others will ask or interfere."_

_I nod to myself, "Okay Peter, I have just the thing – I will drop it over later on. Give Char my love."_

"_Yep will do - See you in a few hours, Jay." With that, Peter hangs up and I sigh to myself as I think about that scent, only a few items contain it – Why would Peter give her one of those? _

Chapter 21.

JPoV

A scent wafts through the wind, catching my attention. Rich warm blood, fresh in the air; a snarl rips from my chest, the desire for the blood making me move stealthily towards the luscious smell. As I approach, the unmistakable sound of my twin's soft warning growl sounds out as I rapidly change direction, moving away from my twins hunt.

Disappointment rises in me, that blood smells so tempting, so alluring. I change direction, heading into the depths of the Olympic National Park, knowing that I will find more predators to hunt there. As I run I allow myself to drift, allowing myself to bask in lust I felt this morning, even though she didn't know it was me…

A snort sounds in my head, "_Don't sell yourself short Jasper_!" The Major pushes his views further, as his temper flares._ "When are you going to realise you are worth it yourself too?" _

**Rage growls out, "There Jay," **he snarls urgently,** "Cat just in the trees just ahead… Want IT, Need IT!" **His rumbling, continuous growl making his hunger known to me. "**Let me hunt! Let me drink, rip, tear…"**

The Major stiffens within me, alert to Rage's demands. I feel him twisting inside me, as if searching, digging, feeling out Rage's true desire, and then I feel him relax, his presence becoming reassuring to me, letting me know silently that he is satisfied that it is safe for us to allow Rage out to play.

I drop into a hunting stance as I pull my shirt off, throwing it safely to the base of a tree. I smell the cat's scent on the breeze, searching for any human's within my gifts range, before relaxing my grip on my beast, sinking slightly into myself, in control enough to still be the dominant strength, but enough to let Rage prowl, hunt as he so desperately needs.

**Rage PoV**

Rich aromas assault my nose, my back curls stretching out muscles, neck slowly extends, first left then right. I sink further into my hunting stance and start prowling forward, towards the feline ahead of me. I push myself into a leap, landing softly on a branch several trees away from the cat, and I continue to stalk closer and closer to my meal. My mouth watering as the breeze brings the glorious scent to me; step by step I grow closer to the throbbing, pulsing mass of fur and blood.

I watch as the cat leaps to the ground, pouncing on a fawn. I snarl as I launch myself onto the cats back, grappling with it as I rip away the fur covering the precious artery and I sink my teeth into the soft vessel, hearing the quiet 'pop' as I break the seal onto this fine vintage. Pleasured growls echo through my chest as my claw like fingers rip through the creature as I let my frustration out in the only way my other selves will allow. I drop the shredded carcass and roar out my dissatisfaction with my emotionally blind counterpart, "**MINE … All MINE!**"

I pitch myself at the nearest tree, pounding it with my fists, expending my fury as being unable to act, unable to mark, unable to claim… Snarls and roars rolling from me as my aggravation with Jay reaches its peak, and my fist flies out once last time, hitting the tree with my full force. The creaking scream as the tree collapses away from me and crashes to the ground echoes around the forest. My knees give in, and they hit the ground as my hand fall to my side and I roar out my anger at being kept from doing what's right, what's needed, what's essential to my soul.

"_Are you quite finished Rage?_" The dulcet tones of the Major whisper through my mind, "_You know why you have to hold back – He is only just learnt how to hold himself together, we can't risk his sanity_. _We need him – without him there is only me_…"

Shock rocks through me at his words, and then I realise that Jay's presence is gone again, buried by the Major. "**She is ours! NOT His**," I venomously snarl, "_**Need to Mark, Need to Claim!"**_

The Major snarls back at me, the true snarl of the only being who can stop me. His voice takes on his true darkness, "_This world won't survive having me back at liberty…" _His voice drops to a hushed whisper_, "SHE won't survive me without Jay to balance me…"_

I let out an angst filled cry, "**How much longer**?"

"_Hush Rage, Hush_," He softly calms me, "She has_ our scent on her crest, she carries a part of us with her_ – _Peter has seen to that_," the Major reminds me soothingly, "_Not too much longer_…"

A soft rumbling purr erupts as the memory of smelling our scent on her forces itself into the forefront of my mind. I look down at myself, the blood on my hands mostly gone, I absently lick my hands as I lay back engrossed in my memories of my Pretty Girl.

**Peter's PoV**

I pad around Jasper's study, listening to Esme potter around through the open window – a sure sign that Jasper's hunting, as I know he hates coming back through the house when he's fresh from a hunt, his scars on show. He hates feeling their reactions, the fear however fleeting, the pity as much as they try to squash the emotion… I sit into his great big armchair, looking at his current pile of reading books, trying to distract myself from the feeling of the dull ache of being parted from Char, as it slowly increases with the distance growing between us as she travels back to Seattle.

I rise, unable to sit any longer, and lean against the marble mantelpiece, with Jasper's collection of carvings each neatly spaced along the surface. I look down at the lit fire, searching the flames, trying to ignore the tug, tug, tugging I am constantly feeling, the constant ache as the distance grows further and further.

I push myself away from the marble before I start grinding my fingers into the stone; taking slow deep breathes trying to focus my mind away from the growing pain within me. I have nothing to distract me, no urgent meeting with the Volturi, no scouting mission for the Major, nothing to distract my mind from this ever increasing agony… How on earth did I survive going to Italy? Was the need to protect my sire, my bonded brother, so desperate that it out weighed the pain of being parted from my mate?

I pace back and forth through his rooms, continually drawn back to his bedroom, with his nest of pillows on his bed that he so loves. I draw in yet another deep breath – the concentration of his scent draws me closer.

I take off my boots, crawling up onto the bed, taking another deep comforting breath, the musky scent of leather and heat filling my nose, and just as Jasper does, I crawl into the nest, curling with my spine along the wall of pillows and resting my head on the single pillow, wrapping my arms around another one, my nose buried into it dragging breath after breath of Jasper's scent into me.

My mind, uncalled for, throws up image after image of my Charlotte, the painful tugs yanking memories of her with each tug. Her name falls from my lips, "Charlotte…" A tremor runs through my right arm – It has begun…

**Rage PoV**

The scent of another cat wafts past my nose; I slink to my feet, looking towards the sound of the soft padding sound of the animals footsteps. I prowl towards the cat, stalking after it, step after careful step, a lustful rumbling growl softly giving warning, I want to hunt, to strive for my meal, and the last one was too easy, too simple… I start to move forward another step when suddenly my right arm twitches involuntarily. My movements freeze, I tilt my head, throwing open wide my senses, my gift, searching for the cause of the twitch. My eyes drop closed in concentrations, reaching out stretching my gift, searching for the answer. My eyes flash open and I drop my head back in shock, a gasp of pain escapes, and a growled, "**Peter!**" explodes from my lips, as I turn and start running towards the direction of the pain.

A surge of power flows through our body, as I feel The Major and Jay alongside me, pushing our way towards him, reaching out trying to soothe him as his agony sweeps through us. Slowly, as we near closer and closer to the source of pain, I allow myself to sink into the background, to let Jay take over. As I slip into my sleepy state, an image of my Pretty Girl floats across my mind… My needs currently satisfied, my wants soothes as much as they can be… For now.


	22. Peter's Plan

**A/N: Thank you to Prettyflour, my Creative Beta/Pre-reader – She is a wonder!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it – SM owns the Twilight Saga, I just enjoy Jasper and Peter…**

**End of Chapter 20 (set near the end of Rage's hunt in Chp21).**

PPoV

I take off my boots, crawling up onto the bed, taking another deep comforting breath, the musky scent of leather and heat filling my nose, and just as Jasper does, I crawl into the nest, curling with my spine along the wall of pillows and resting my head on the single pillow, wrapping my arms around another one, my nose buried into it dragging breath after breath of Jasper's scent into me.

My mind, uncalled for, throws up image after image of my Charlotte, the painful tugs yanking memories of her with each pull. Her name falls from my lips, "Charlotte…" A tremor runs through my right arm – It has begun…

**Chapter 22 – Jpov**

Each stride I feel Rage slowly letting go of control, slipping away until he is so deep within me that all I can feel of him is his post hunt purring satisfaction. His primal presence within me barely in touch, almost totally submerged dozing, but I can feel him, as if he has half an eye open, watching, as if just biding his time until when he is next needed. "Does he know something, Major? Something I am unaware of?" I question.

A self-satisfied sigh rolls through me, "_You are finally paying attention to the right things…"_ he replies sarcastically, "You know that o_f all of us, Rage is aware of more pivotal things that can affect us, the more primal the more aware he is before us. If it is important, he will let us know, otherwise he just watches_." The Major's pride in Rage grows, "_Our beast knows – trust in that Jay, Rage knows_." I feel the Major strengthen the feeling of pride until I am bursting with it, but what was that I just caught? Was it… No it can't be? Surely it wasn't… Beneath that strong pride, I could swear I briefly felt a flash of intense love coming from Rage.

I st

A burst of pain hits me, causing me to stumble a few steps. Peter! I stretch my senses forward, reaching out for Peter, cursing myself for running so far into the National Park to be out of humanities reach, a 'safe' distance… Before I started running I was almost the same distance from the house as Charlotte in Seattle – but in the opposite direction entirely. Peter, out of range of his mate, and out of range of me. "Stupid Fool! What were you thinking?" I curse at myself.

I glance at the sky, judging the time to be almost 6pm, we spoke around 2.30pm, he could have been back from 4pm onwards, I was already too far from home to realise his presence was so close – Over an hour alone! Putting up with the constant pulling ache of being parted from his mate, without my support, with nothing to distract his mind.

Landmarks start catching my eye, my usual hunting grounds – not too far now, I reach out searching for Peter's unique feel… I stretch forward, towards home, my gift sweeping over tranquil, but dully aching Esme, probably in her garden distracting herself whilst Carlisle is at work, and then I find him, a great mess of heartache at his distance from Charlotte. I slowly, subtly start to draw his pain from him, reduce it slowly until by the time I reach the garden's edge, he is feeling a strong ache that I will shortly be able to reduce to the same as Esme.

I take a leap into my window, landing softly, and take a quick look around my room, scenting out Peter's position… my bedroom. I pull off my boots and drop my shirt next to them, as I pull the window closed, sealing the room once more to silence from the house. I stride towards the bedroom, following Peter's apple scent which drifts towards me.

I pause in the doorway, taking in the image before me. Peter all curled up in my nest of pillows, his face buried into my favourite, with slow deep breaths pulling my scent from them. His eyes closed, as if asleep, except for his right arm, twitching in phantom pain, as it always does ever since Maria sent him scouting, and he was cut off from Charlotte for a week – I remember feeling him returning, and his agony at denying the pull for so long. I shake my head, snapping myself out of my memories and start wrapping my signature comfort and reassurance around him, letting him know I am going to intrude into his personal space. I slide my way onto the wall of pillows, curling around Peter's back, laying my head near his head, whilst gently stroking his hair and down his right arm.

A soft sigh escapes from him, a sleepy sounding voice mutters, "Hey Jay…"

"Hey Peter, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you – Rage needed to hunt…" I apologised.

Peter's eyes flicked open and he turned his head towards me, "Rage hunted?"

I nod, "Yeah, that's why I didn't feel you get home, I was too far away."

Peter starts to move, to turn towards me, "Not yet Peter, give it a chance to settle down first," I encourage him. I move forward until my chest is touching his back and wrap my arm around him, along his right arm, feeling the twitch in his muscles. I nuzzle my face into the back of his neck, softly rumbling comfortingly, letting the vibrations in my chest echo into his body. I feel the twitches in his muscles start to slowly calm down, and eventually dissipate.

Quietly, Peter says, "I finally understand your nest of pillows – it worked, it gave me the closest I could get to a hug from you, when you are not here…"

"See, just like I love your great big armchairs – whichever house I am visiting, if you are not around, that is how they feel to me – and they hold scent so well too!" I reply smiling.

I move my head, hooking it over his shoulder, looking towards his face, "Ready to get up yet?" I ask.

Peter twists his arm and captures my wrist, pulling it up to his face, raising his eyebrow grinning cheekily. He buzzes his lips on the inside of my wrist, and pulls, rolling me over him, onto my back into a hold. "I don't know Jay, what do you think?" he grins playfully.

I laugh long and hard at his action, even though he has me held down – bare hand to my bare wrists, 'Oh dear – that was a mistake' I think to myself, and start letting him feel my merriment… and not too much longer and he is laughing too.

"Cut… it… out, Jay!" Peter chokes out, between guffaws, as I look on, waiting for him to give up. I can see it in his eyes, a few more seconds… and there it is, his hands loosening, and then he rolls to the side of me, clutching at his waist.

I sit up grinning, "Do you concede Brother of mine?"

He hits the bed three times, how we indicate in mock fighting a concession, as he is laughing too much to speak. I ease off with my gift, and offer my hand to help him sit up.

Just as I help him upright, I feel Edward approaching the house, in a truly irritated mood. A smirk crosses my face, and Peter looks at me quizzically, "Edward's home!" I explain as I pull up my internal defences and watch as Peter takes the hint.

Peter holds up a finger, concentrating for a few minutes, "There…" he nods, then asks, "Why the smirk?"

I chuckle, "He is in an irritated mood – I guess Carlisle put him through the worst he could find today. It will do him good to learn about the harder side of life for once."

I clamber to my feet, and pull out a clean long sleeve t-shirt, pulling it on as Peter climbs to his feet. I lean over and quickly rearrange a few of the pillows, nodding to myself. Peter catches my thoughtfulness and quirks an eyebrow questioningly at me, "I like having your scent here…" I let my voice trail off, not wanting to say more.

I indicate for Peter to go through to the study, and firmly shut the door behind me, making the room as soundproof as it can be. "Shall we go down and watch the temper tantrum?" I suggest to Peter.

A laugh bursts from his chest, "Why not, it will be amusing, and Em and Rose are home too, so much to do, so little time!"

PPov

Later on that evening

We have settled down on the settees in the family room, reading books in companionable silence. I have been tossing around ideas of how to broach the subject with Jay, of showing Bella how we use our hunting charisma to subdue our human prey. Slowly it has been sinking into me that Rage and the Major will not react favourably. In fact, it is quite possible that seeing someone using our hunting skills to 'hunt' Bella, even as a teaching aid might just push Rage right over the edge. Unease runs through me, like a cold shiver down my spine – the mere thought of Rage pissed off at me, amplifies the nerves into the beginning of full blown terror.

I feel Jasper's eyes on me, he has obviously felt my increasing state of fear emitting from me. He closes his book and blatantly looks across to where I am laying; my eyes unfocused as they are staring at the same page of the book I've been looking at for the past half hour. He sighs quietly to himself, and then rises, softly saying, "I'm going up to my study, when you're ready to get whatever is bugging you off your chest – come and find me."

I feel his hand run gently over my shoulder, a burst of reassurance flowing warmly through me briefly, as he continues to stride up the stairs, and into his study, the heavy wooden door closing behind him.

I close my book, putting it aside as I sit up properly on the seat, and rest my elbows on my knees and I sink my head into my hands as I consider what I am about to do – what I am possibly about to unleash…

For all the years I have fought alongside Major Jasper Whitlock, and his beast Rage, I never could fully get over my perfectly natural fear of his beast, the part of him I know to be totally capable of destroying any and all of us, at the drop of a hat, let alone if someone deliberately enrages him.

I take that back, not all of us… one person will always be safe; one person might be able to stop him… The Major always said that Rage always tethered himself close to me, ever since we bonded, that he never felt at ease when he was too far from me especially in battle. If he is like that over me, his brother, imagine how he will be over his Mate. I remember how I felt when human Charlotte was standing before me, one of many prey for our meal that day, I felt my own beast hankering to get to her, to protect her, keep the other males away from her – even though I was starving and each pulse of her heart made me hunger for blood even more. I only lasted out long enough for the Major to get her back to his room before he let me have her, make her my own, to mark her as he took her humanity from her.

I have seen Rage in his full glorious fury; I have seen his wrath let loose on wave after wave of enemy – I have also seen passionate side of him, the day he took me from Maria's prison, the day he cemented our bond though sharing venom for hours on end. He has the ability to destroy me in one emotional swipe, and my plan may just do it… But it is worth it, he is worth giving up all there is of me.

I suddenly realise that my nervousness has gone, that I have talked myself down off the proverbial ledge and I am filled with an inner calm that I rarely have felt. I know now what I must do.

I brush my fingers back through my hair and take a deep breath, and look up to his study door, a small smile gracing my face as I realise Jay knew I needed the space to figure my state of mind out before I could talk to him about it.

I rise to my feet and head up the stairs, marching my way to his door. As I reach it, I pause, raising my hand to knock, my confidence strong within me. I rap thrice, and await his summons, I mentally count, one, two … Ah there the foreign feeling of needing to be by Jay's side, his way of answering the door to me. I twist the door knob and push it open, stepping in the room and closing the thick door behind me.

Jay looks up at me from his chair by the fire and smiles warmly at me, his eyes wrinkling with relief as he looks deeply into my eyes. "I am glad to see that you have found peace with whatever was concerning you. Are you ready to talk now?" He asks me softly.

I smile ruefully at him, and walk over and sit on the couch near to Jay's chair. I try to compose myself, but I find the inner calm I felt earlier starting to dissipate and my worry and fears start to raise their heads once again. Jay reaches over and lays his hand on my knee, "What is it Peter? What's eating at you?"

I drop my head and lay my hand on top of his on my knee, squeezing it briefly, and steel myself to look up and see his emotion filled eyes. His concern is written all over his face, his eyes full of worry, "I have an idea, a plan, but I need to talk to y'all about it…" I pause, as I feel his shock ripple through me at the request. "I need to know I have y'all's full support before I risk trying it…" My voice fades off at the end, as my nerves grow stronger.

"Why Peter, Why do you think this is possibly a risk?" Jay queries, his brow furrowing at the use of the word risk – he knows how strongly I feel about using that word.

"Because…" my words stick in my throat. I look Jay straight in the eyes and pull myself up straight, and just rush the words out, "Because I don't want to cause Rage's wrath and pull him out!" Jay's eyes widen in shock at my words and then he shudders as my fear breaks through and washes over him.

Jay rises from his seat, reaching over to me and pulling me towards him, calm emanating from him as he tries to comfort me as my body shudders. I lean against his abs, feeling his hand against the back of my neck pushing powerful waves of his calm into me as his other hand holds my head against him, smoothing through my hair until I regain control over myself. His hand slips away from my neck, and the material of his t-shirt pulls from under my head, and flies across the room. His hands reach down and start inching my own shirt up, I sit back, lifting my arms as he pulls it off me and tosses it over on top of his shirt. Jay walks over to his study door, and turns the key, locking the world out, and then shuts the blinds blocking the view of the outside world, leaving us in a room lit only by the burning fire in the fireplace.

Jay walks over to me, a profoundly serious look on his face as he takes hold of my shoulders, bringing me to stand directly in front of him, and then guides me to the floor until we are both kneeling facing one another. "Come brother, let's reassure you. Join with us, become one with me once again!" Jay gently laces his hand through my hair, guiding my head to my bonding mark on his shoulder, just as I feel Jasper lean in and gently nuzzle his bonding scar on my shoulder. I feel his warm breath as he opens his mouth preparing to bite into me, as I allow my lips to smooth across his skin before placing my teeth into the well formed ridges of our bond. I feel the usual preceding love wrap around me and, as I feel his teeth start to break my skin, I reciprocate, falling into the amazing feeling of the bond taking affect as the venom pushes into me, and the sudden presence of the rest of my Sire's personality.

As my mind slowly becomes fully integrated into Jaspers mind, I become aware of the soothing rumble pouring from Rage, comforting, reassuring me until deep within me I feel the thrumming reply from my own beast, reacting to Rage's compassion.

I feel the Major's presence start to impinge on my awareness, I turn towards 'his' usual position, and straighten up, readying myself to present the plan I know will work, however much I fear it.

"_Peter, what is the plan that has you so perturbed?"_ The Major's voice sounding every inch my commanding officer, giving me a sense of stability that only he can bring.

"Sir, Jay, Rage – My concern is that if all three of you are not one hundred percent in agreement, my actions may trigger y'all to push Rage to the surface in response to whichever one of you who reacts in fury." I wait as I feel each of their shocked reactions flash over me unchecked.

The Major takes control of the situation, pulling each of the personality's reactions under control, and settling the minds down with one sharp emotional jab at Jay and Rage. His rich drawl rolls over me as he speaks, "_Hmm – I understand, now what is the plan that may cause this reaction from us_?"

"Jay and I have been working on how to train Miss Bella, to help her protect herself until a Whitlock is by her side. We recognise that her greatest threat is that of our hunting abilities, in particular our Prey Charisma." As I mention the Prey Charisma skill, anger filled growls surround me, making me freeze still and focus on being submissive, until they calm down. Minutes pass and eventually silence falls once more.

The Major sighs, "_Continue Peter._"

"The plan I propose is that we teach Miss Bella about our hunting Charisma, let her feel the effects, understand how it is used, so she can develop immunity to it." I pause, steeling myself as I know this is the moment of truth. "I suggest that I show her, so it's a red eyed vampire doing it, with y'all watching over her. Do you think it would work? Could you allow for it to be done?" I ask nervously.

Instantly, I feel enclosed in, I glance around and the reason becomes obvious – huge, great thick walls surround us, just as feral enraged growls start to roll continuously from Rage as he appears to be everywhere at once, "**Hunt Pretty Girl! NOOO! Hate idea, bad idea, Can't harm Pretty Girl! Mustn't harm Pretty Girl."**

"_I understand your fear Peter – Given the circumstances you are the only one I would trust to do it_," The Major slowly states, "_Rage… RAGE..."_ He pauses; I can almost picture him counting to ten, "_Rage! STOP_!" the Major snarls out the order.

"**Must NOT harm Pretty Girl… You understand Major – Don't let it happen**!" Rage whimpers.

The Major sighs, "_Peter isn't suggesting hurting her. He wants to help her, teach her._" With those words, the whimpering quietens and Rage grumpily huffs to himself.

"Peter, How far are you going to go with this?" Jay asks firmly.

I strengthen my resolve, knowing that this is going to set Rage off again, "As far as I think Edward is going … and further."

"Edward!" Jay exclaims.

"_What do you mean Captain?"_ demands the Major, his voice a rolling threatening growl. I shudder knowing that this final drop of information has pushed the Major too far.

Both personalities' voices are drowned out by Rage's incoherent muttering, which is growing louder and louder punctuated by snarls and growls, which suddenly start becoming clear to me, he is getting close to revealing things Jay doesn't know yet… "**That Offal, no better than **_**HER,**_" the vitriolic sound on the last word dragging images of Chelsea to my mind, as a rolling growl rings through my body, "**Hunting Pretty Girl, Little One, Honeybee…"** Snarls, "**Touching …"**

I jump in shouting to Rage, hoping the Major will snap out and help, "RAGE! Not TIME!"

Suddenly Rage in is my face, his face contorted with his fury, and my fear explodes from me, I throw my self-image's head to the side, my neck bare to him. Then his eyes widen, his body language drops in despair, and he drops to the floor moaning sorrowfully into my legs, his arms clutching around them.

I feel the Major and Jay close in behind Rage, and then the Major speaks up, "_I see what you meant originally, Captain – that was a very close call just then."_

My voice somewhat shaky, "Yes – I'm sorry I yelled, but I had to break you all out of it… Washington State isn't prepared to be hit by everything y'all can do, as well as dragging me along with it for the ride…"

Jay huffs a laugh, and the Major chuckles lightly, all the while holding his hand on Rage's back, "_Tell us now, what do you think Edward is doing?"_

I take a deep breath, "Actually, it was Charlotte who put it together – she reminded me of how we would hunt using our skills, when we wanted to avoid townships notice after we left the war. From what Jay's described and I have witnessed in the changes in her behaviour…"

I look at them both, and then Rage rises up, "**How will you do it**?" he asks, his voice eerily calm.

I turn to him, giving him my full attention, "I suggest being the far side of a room, with Jay and Bella chatting. Once she has started to ignore my presence I will captivate her, make her come to me, make her allow me close enough to breathe on her neck – no more." Rage turns away, muttering quietly to himself as he strides up and down.

I continue, "If she manages to resist leaving Jay's side, which is possible considering… I will approach her, and continue on. I will stop then, or earlier, if you need me to."

A soft growl rolls from the Major, "_I can see why you feared Peter – you were right to come to us to discuss this – if you had attempted to without warning me, I don't know what I would have done…"_ His voice trails off contemplatively.

Jay looks over to Rage, "Rage, Can you cope with our Peter doing this for us?"

Rage rumbles reassuringly, "**Pretty Girl needs to know – Teach her Peter, Safeguard her mind.**"

The Major looks up, and gives his permission, "_Go ahead Peter, I will be watching, I just hope it works_."

"Okay Peter, let's get together with Bella, and organise with her – see what she thinks?" Jay suggests.

I nod to the three of them, "Yep, and get Miss Bella to choose where she will be most at comfortable to do this, where she will feel safest."

I look round at the three personalities, "Thank you for trusting me to do this for you…"

Three different touches wrap round me, Jay's fraternal love, Rage's passionate devotion, the Major's reassuring, loving, strength – all bolstering me, refreshing my bond with them thoroughly.

My mind feels the separation begin to set in as I become aware of Jay moving his teeth slowly out of my shoulder, and I start to do the same, slowly lathing the wound with my tongue encouraging the healing to begin. I tighten my arms around him, pulling him tight against my chest and I feel his arms tighten around me, as I whisper, "Thank you," knowing he would understand.

**A/N: I would just like to thank each and every reviewer – in case I failed to respond personally to any review. You all make my day!**


	23. How to infuriate the Major

_Disclaimer - Jasper, Peter, Bella and the Twilight universe belongs to SM - I am only borrowing them :)_

Previously

Rage rumbles reassuringly, "**Pretty Girl needs to know – Teach her Peter, Safeguard her mind.**"

The Major looks up, and gives his permission, "_Go ahead Peter, I will be watching, I just hope it works_."

"Okay Peter, let's get together with Bella, and organise with her – see what she thinks?" Jay suggests.

I nod to the three of them, "Yep, and get Miss Bella to choose where she will be most at comfortable to do this, where she will feel safest."

I look round at the three personalities, "Thank you for trusting me to do this for you…"

Three different touches wrap round me, Jay's fraternal love, Rage's passionate devotion, the Major's reassuring, loving, strength – all bolstering me, refreshing my bond with them thoroughly.

My mind feels the separation begin to set in as I become aware of Jay moving his teeth slowly out of my shoulder, and I start to do the same, slowly lathing the wound with my tongue encouraging the healing to begin. I tighten my arms around him, pulling him tight against my chest and I feel his arms tighten around me, as I whisper, "Thank you," knowing he would understand.

Chapter 23.

Ppov

I am lounging in the window seat in Jasper's study, gazing out of the window as I watch Jasper and Bella walking around the garden below me, remembering our conversation earlier in the week when we presented my plan to her. I shake my head to myself, I still can't believe the trust she has in both of us – she accepted the proposition willingly, and without any hesitation. She even suggested that we don't tell her when we are going to do it – just to do it, and observe the outcomes. Jasper was floored at the innate faith she has in us, the depth of her trust in him to protect her while she is vulnerable as I take control of her for that brief time.

A foreign strength of purpose suddenly fills me; I glance down to Jasper and see him start to guide Bella back to the house. I slide the window closed, and listen carefully to the house – no one else home. I steel my nerves and artfully lay back giving the impression of being deeply absorbed in my book, all the while listening to their conversation as they make their way up to the study, or rather the language practice Marcus requested, Bella repeating Latin phrases back to Jasper, very old, traditional phrases of sanctuary. Back and forward they exchange sentences, Jasper trying to trick her with alternate phrasing and different accents, "Okay, your accent has improved greatly, and the important phrases are fluent now, let's swap now." Jasper indicates for her to take a seat, shutting the door behind him and then draws himself up straight and mimicking Demitri's tone and accent, allows the ancient words to spill demandingly from his lips.

Bella gasps, looking up at him in surprised recognition, and then hurriedly responds, bowing her head, moving her hands together in a motion of supplicant, responding to his gruff request, replying in the rhythmical cadences, quite beautiful to hear spoken. She is totally unaware of my presence in the room, perfect for what Jasper and I planned.

I quietly whisper, for Jay's ears only, "Ready, Sire?" A few seconds pass and there, my emotions twist and change under his manipulations, a strong willingness and then returns to the calm I am desperately holding onto for his sake, "Okay then…"

I look over at Bella, while focusing inwards to change my mindset to the task at hand. I dig deep, pulling up memories of the skill of prey memorisation, getting myself ready to use it again, but squashing any bloodlust deep down, focusing on protecting my sire's Honeybee.

I pull in a deep breath, taking in her scent, allowing it to spark my senses, and I let it bring myself to 'life', ready to hunt, ready to pull the child towards me. I allow my eyes to wander over her, to watch her breaths, to count her heartbeats; I sniff slightly, no scent of fear…yet.

I quietly close my book, and place in down next to me. Taking advantage of the exchange between Jay and Bella, I rise to my feet, stealthily, and take my place leaning against the wall, in her line of sight. I feel his eyes on me, and shift my head slightly to take in his body language, calm but subtly alert.

I focus fully on Bella, feeling my body's reactions to the nearby source of sustenance, my eyes darkening slightly, my chest swelling as I take in her scent, I centre my thoughts on wanting her to come to me, needing to look at me, desiring to be touching me. I see Jay take a deep breath, and give a slight nod letting me know my scent is flooding the room, only a while now, and she will be unable to resist…

Bpov

Jay's mimicry of Demitri's voice is outstanding, if I close my eyes, I would believe he was here talking to me. The past few days practice has been difficult, learning two 'dead' languages – well, learning the formal Ecrustian, as far as he can teach it, and refreshing my Latin from back in Phoenix, and being able to perform the rite of Sanctuary, to Jasper's exacting standards, with all the possible twists and questions that only a vampire would try to use to trap a human.

I take a deep breath, ready for the next stage of the formal rite, when my mind clouds slightly. What is that scent? I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts and I catch sight of Peter out of the corner of my eye, leaning on the wall. I vaguely hear Jasper's voice asking a question, but all I can focus on is Peter – there is something different about him, he's more vibrant, alive than I have ever seen him. The moonlight is lighting up his eyes, they are brilliant – almost whirling with different tones of red. His eyes widen slightly, as he turns his head to look fully at me, a small smile sitting on his lips, sparkling in his eyes, and then he takes a deep breath, his eyes dropping shut briefly, as he dampens his lips, and then reopens to look directly at me.

Somehow I am standing before him; he is so serene, almost untouchable. I just want to stroke him, feel his chest under my hand, as it rises and falls with each breath that he takes, as I find myself falling into the depths of his eyes, so warm, so caring. I realise I am holding my breath, stunned at this tranquil man before me, I breath in, and am wrapped in his baked apples and cinnamon scent. So beautiful, I tilt my head to the side, contemplating the silkiness on his hair, as he lifts his hand towards my face, touching it gently along my cheek. A sigh escapes my lips, as I drop my head further into his palm, extending my bare neck to him.

I feel a quiver run through him, and his eyes take on another dimension, the hues of red soften, almost glimmer with something… extra. There is nothing else around me, nothing except his eyes, he looks down briefly, my breath catches in my throat, self-loathing growing until his eyes return to mine, and he smiles at me, as if I am the only person in the world. He is wonderful, I would do anything for him, give anything to be near him. I subconsciously move closer, his hand snug against my face, he leans forward, his lips brushing past my upper cheek until his cheek rests against mine, and I feel his breath on my neck. Everything I desire is right here, right now – I feel his head roll forward, his mouth right next to my neck.

Suddenly everything changes – within me ice wraps round my heart, fear grabs me, flight or fight response kicks in. My mind clears and vast alertness drops over me, as I have practiced for the past decade. Thought after thought flies through my mind – analysing the situation, trying to figure out how I came to be here, and how to get out of this vampires hold and then I hear it, the most amazing noise in the world, one I have only heard once before. The deepest, most awe inspiring, fear invoking growl.

"Captain, Stand Down!" I hear a commanding southern accented voice ring out, and instantly Peter drops his hand from me, and retreats back rapidly until his back is pressed against the wall, into a very military stance… but curiously, instead of his head up and proud, like a soldier, his eyes and face are to the floor, his neck extended to the side, as far as he can and shining in the moonlight, his hair swept back revealing a thickly scarred bite, blatantly displayed by his stance.

I shake myself as I step backwards towards Jay with the sudden realisation that this was the exercise Peter and Jay discussed with me earlier in the week. I turn towards Jay and get the shock of my life when standing before me is the man in those photographs… the side of Jay he hides.

As he stands there glaring at Peter, the deep growl constantly rolling from his chest, his onyx black eyes fastened on Peter, military straight, his hands clasped behind his back and head proud. It is as if Jay has grown a few inches both in height and chest size, he is striking to look at, magnificent – everything about him is imposing, if I didn't know him, I would be petrified of him, but all I feel is pride. He is…I cannot find the words to describe him – but he should not be hidden away, he should be here in the world, where he is meant to be!

From behind me, small whimpers fall from Peter's lips. That decides me, marching forward to Jasper; I lay my hand on his rumbling chest and look him in the eyes. "Jasper, release him - he is quaking with fear, for something we ALL agreed to do!"

Jasper's eyes slowly change to his usual golden as he first looked at the hand on his chest, then into my eyes and he finally smiles. The atmosphere in the room changes, the oppressive weight of emotions lifts, and his threatening growls change becoming calming rumbles. Peter's whimpers slowly stop and yet he stays unmoving. Jay stands still matching my breath for breath, his eyes softening as he regards me… and then he speaks.

In an accent I have never heard from Jay before, so deeply southern, so rich in dialect, "_Well, there you go Peter, I bet you never thought you would see a human,_" he smiles broadly at me and touches my cheek gently, "_who could calm me from my anger_?" He then looks back at me, and gently starts leading me to my seat. "_Excuse me Little One, I must help Peter recover from his fear, I won't be a moment or so_."

I watch as Jay, or really Jasper, because he definitely is Jasper in this frame of mind, stride over to Peter, who hasn't moved a muscle or breathed since he assumed that ready position.

Jasper stands in front of him, strong and proud, and then I realise he is letting me feel his emotions, his pride, protectiveness, duty, honour, comfort and love – allowing me to know his feelings for his brother. Jasper reaches out to Peter, and a frown creases my forehead as my confusion grows, as I watch him unbutton the top few buttons on Peter's shirt, and then he pushes back the side, covering his exposed neck. Shock ripples through me, there are loads of bite marks, all strong marks overlapping, making the appearance of one thick scar.

Jasper breaths in long and deeply, his eyes dropping shut as he does so, his hand reaching up to Peters scars, holding his shoulder as he runs his thumb over them, tracing the marks. A rumble explodes from Jaspers chest, a warm and comforting sound, making me feel incredibly safe. A minute or two later, a quieter, more subdued, softer reply starts to echo in Peter's chest.

A shudder runs over me, through me, and then the emotions of the room change, the duty and protectiveness are gone, leaving just the 'brotherly love'.

I notice Peter's head move slightly, his eyes flicking towards Jaspers face, and Jasper nods once. Peter straightens his stance, his eyes front and gleaming with pride, as he looks directly into Jasper's face, soft words from Jasper, "Relax now Brother, come let's sit and explain to Little One."

Peter retreats to the arm chair across from me, and Jasper returns to sitting next to me, but turned to face me, "Do you remember what happened once Peter stood up?" he asks me.

I look at Peter, then into Jasper's eyes, as I wrack my brain, trying to remember. I shake my head, my brow furrowed, anxiety growing, "No, I have no recollection of anything until I felt his breath on my neck." My nerves jangled, the tension growing until Jasper lays his hand on mine, and soothed my worries away.

Jasper draws himself up a little, "Peter conducted the experiment we discussed the other day, to give you a taste of being on the receiving end of our Predator Charisma…" He looks down and shakes his curly head briefly, before looking up with shining eyes, "It worked all too well."

Peter pipes up, "That was why I was so frightened just then, I crossed a line that pissed Jasper off, reminding him of the past too intensely, even though we had planned it out together…"

Jasper nods in agreement, "I wasn't prepared for my emotional response – seeing you so vulnerable."

I lean my elbows on my knees, and rest my chin on my hands as I think about all that I have just witnessed. I start to speak my thoughts out loud, hoping that it will make sense to the pair. I look towards Jasper, "I could feel your emotions, the duty and protectiveness – there is also something oppressive, you remind me of those photographs by the pond, which is what Peter means isn't it? You feel protective over me so you stopped hiding your old self - yourself from the war? That's what scared him – seeing the blast from the past? Peter knows you best of everyone – he knows all of you…" I glance over to Peter; his eyes are locked on Jasper, smiling victoriously.

"That's why he assumed that submissive pose – to mollify you, to allow you to calm down. He showed off your sire's bite to remind you…" I wrinkle my nose up as my mind grasps for the meaning behind it, "Remind you something?" Confusion runs over me, my flash of inspiration has run dry.

Jasper lets out a dark laugh, if it were anyone else, it would have scared me, but it's a glorious sound, "_Little One, you sure pick up more than any Cullen has over the past fifty years I've lived here_." I watch as Jasper looks at Peter seriously, and then nods once. He turns back to me, "_Yes, Peter showin' his bite like that," _Jasper breaths deeply, "_It is the ultimate sign of his submission to me, in that stance, of his respect, of the honour he feels towards me – it tells me that he trusts me with everythin' he is, that he is my beloved bonded brother."_

Jasper looks over to Peter and smiles warmly at him, "_Considerin' what he was just doin' just before hand, it was the only thin' he could do to stop me reactin' further_."

"Further?" I query, glancing between the pair of them, and seeing the pained look on both their faces.

"_A natural side effect of me fallin' into this mindset is the way I use my gift – I let him feel my displeasure with full force, unlike I would surely do usually_." Jasper's eyebrow rises at Peter's chuckles at his description of Jay.

'If' he hadn't assumed that position – it would probably caused me to attack him, the demonstration unnerved me, opened my eyes to your vulnerability to our predator instincts, it make me wonder if Edward is using it, even perhaps subconsciously."

I gasp as an odd memory flashes before my eyes, one of Edward very close to my face, his breath on me, and his eyes forceful, hypnotic. I flicked a glance at Peter to see him watching me intensely.

Jasper had carried on speaking even though his eyes had obviously missed nothing by the raised eyebrow at me, "_You snapped out of it as soon as you felt threatened and instantly slipped into your fighting mindset – a good reaction, if any_."

I nod, "As soon as I felt Peter's breathe, my vampire resistant flight or fight mechanism hit in…" and with a pinch of sarcasm, I add, "finally."

Jay shakes his head and laughs, "After Phoenix – I would have thought it would have woken up then… Well, at least we know you do have one. We just need to train it to warn you earlier."

Jay suddenly gets serious again, "Would you like me to demonstrate on Peter, what he did to you? My gift is strong enough to allow our natural predator skills to affect vampires as well as humans – yet another of those secrets from the Cullens."

I look over to Peter, "Is that okay with you, Peter?" as I search his eyes looking for his reactions.

Peter smiles back at me, "It's absolutely no problem, I trust Jay with my life, and anyway, I've been on the wrong side of his charm before, makes for an interesting afternoon."

Jay nods to me, "Let's swap then, you sit with Bella, and I will be on the window seat, same as before…" Peter nods and moves next to me.

I watch Jay settle on the window seat as Peter sits down next to me, I keep half an eye on Jay, while I watch Peter's face.

I feel rather than see Jay rise and lean his back against the wall, one booted foot propped on the wall. Jay looks over at Peter, his body language relaxed for a minute, and then I feel that shudder run over me again, and _Jasper_ changes. His eyes darken, becoming so compelling, I hear a gasp from Peter, and I look at his face, his eyes dilating and darkening as they focus on Jasper.

Peter gradually rises from his seat, moving slowly towards him, keeping eye contact with him. Peter stops in front of Jasper, his breath slightly faster, his eyes fixed, unblinking on his eyes. I take a deep breath, and am stunned at the strength of his scent in the room, I am sure it wasn't like that earlier. Peter's hand rises, hovering over Jasper's chest, inching towards his neck, his face, almost quivering.

Jasper raises his hand and cups Peter's cheek which leans deeper into his hand, as Jasper leans in and runs his nose along his jaw line. Peter's eyes fully close as he extends his neck further, his dead artery on full display for Jasper to do as he wishes.

Jasper quietly speaks, "_Right now, I could do anything to him, he is totally compelled and enthralled to me, all he comprehends is me…"_ He gives me a moment to take this in, and then continues, "_Do you want to feel how he is feeling right now?"_

I nod, "Something is screaming to me that I need to know."

I feel his adoration, worshipfulness, and desire to obey, need to comply. Jasper whispers, "_Now feel as I remove myself from him – Just keeping him under my control."_

Jasper steps back, out of physical contact of Peter, sharp jab of unworthiness, self-loathing, rejection sweeps through me. My eyes fly up to Jasper, shocked at the familiar emotions, "_Breath Bella!_" Jasper whispers as calm and comfort wraps around me. My breathing calms, my panic subsides – I smile weakly at Jasper, and he requests, "_Let me just bring Peter back to us in a kinder manner_."

Jasper returns to Peter, face to face, reaching out and touching his chest over his heart, and I feel a fierce love briefly pulse in the room as Jasper rests his forehead to Peters. Then Jasper's body language changes slightly, no longer screaming, 'look at me!' Thank heavens he wasn't directing it at me – I would have been putty in his hands.

The broad Texan accent is back, "_Peter, my Brother_."

Peter's face breaks into a warm private smile aimed at Jasper, "_My Brother_," he goes to speak further, but his nose twitches, "_My Jasper_."

His emotions race around the room, his love for his brother, his great care and devotion to him, Peter turns towards me, his smile widens, devotion, admiration, friendship, I smile back at him, and catch Jasper's eye watching us both behind Peter, a happy smile on his face.

"I gather you had an epitaph while Jasper had me in his grip?" Peter asked.

"I recognised the emotions you felt when Jasper left your side, I feel them a lot of the time I'm around Edward, then when he leaves my side, or when he upsets me." I explain to Peter, knowing Jasper already felt it from me.

My panic starts raising again, I start my breathing exercises, pulling myself into a calm state – Suddenly I feel Jasper's pride wrap around me, "That's it darlin'" I look over, Jay is relaxed back in his chair, Peter looking between us both, his eyes gleaming.

"Bella, I wish you had been with us in the '50's Jay needed you so much then – I wasn't enough but you can do it – you push his nightmares away!" Peter enthuses to me.

Startled, I look up at Jay, who winks briefly then looks at Peter, and a wash of Joy flies over me. I smile at Peter, "Well at least I am here now!"

"The question remains, how and when is Edward doing that to me?" I look between them both as I ask.

Jay sits there tapping his fore finger to his lip thinking, and then looks up, "You have joked in the past about Eddie dazzling you – What is it like? How does it feel?" he asks, his eyes searching mine.

"It's just when he would look into my eyes, and I would get transfixed on the pattern," My voice trails off as it sinks in, "The whole world disappears…"

Then Peter's voice picks up… "It's just him, he is all you see, and all you want, your meaning of life?" His voice trails off as his eyes drop to his lap, he swallows heavily and continues, "And later in the day, when he moves to leave you, or does something that sits poorly with you, rejection sets in, you start to hate yourself, feel not good enough."

Peters hand starts to shake on his knee; I look up into his face, venom tears forming in his expressive eyes. My heart aches for him; I reach out and grab his hand, "Let it go Peter…"

Jay speaks up, his voice incredibly solemn, "He can't forget it – He will always remember that feeling – we just can't forget anything, just bury the memories…" His voice drops to a whisper, "I wish we could forget…"

Peter's head shifts as he looks at Jasper, his eyes narrowing sharply, and I barely hear a slight humph, he then says, "You needed to see and feel for yourself, Bee, I offered knowingly. You needed to figure it out yourself or you would have rejected the idea – and I couldn't let that happen."

"Thank you Peter," I leant against him, wrapping my arms around his chest, hugging him. I feel him take a shocked intake of breath, and then wipe his eyes, and I see Jay smile and nod. A tentative arm wraps around my shoulder and squeezes gently, leaning his cheek on my head.

"I would do anything for you Bee, You and Jasper are my family, alongside Char and Garrett!"

Jay comes over and stands in front of us both, placing a hand gently on the back on my head, and around Peter's shoulder. He leans over and rests his head on Peters and his love and comfort wraps around us all. Jay softly whispers, "Don't you worry Bee, I will do everything I can to ensure that memory is fully buried for Peter… Won't I Peter?"

I feel Peter break into a smile, "Yes Bee, Jay will bury it for me, he will replace the ache… he always does."

Jpov

As I stand here, touching Bella's head, her emotions start to fluctuate, changing rapidly, as if in reaction to something she is thinking… confusion and uncertainty, denial, despair, realisation, understanding, betrayal… my mind spins, she is reacting to what she has learned today, she is probably figuring out situations when Edward has used this…

Within me, the Major and Rage starts muttering between each other, hushed so I cannot understand what they are going on about, just hearing the torment growing between them. Slowly, the Major is starting to lose control; I feel his recognition of what she is feeling. Somehow he knows, he understands these feelings – but I don't understand, when has he come in touch with these feelings… It's obvious that he's felt these feeling himself, slowly his control of his emotions slip and they start leaking out in reaction to her feeling of violation, shock, horror, disgust, and her own slow building anger. His anger, his hatred of Edward, and his need to rip, tear, destroy is echoed and enhanced by Rage's own protective fury.

I flinch at the onslaught within myself, "Major? What's going on with you both?" I demand, just as I feel a very alert Peter slowly rising, gently pulling Bella from my touch, slipping himself forward, easing her behind him, one hand on her back, keeping her sitting still. Putting himself between Bella and myself, his blackening eyes searching my own with concern, his hand reaching up to my neck, to his own mark – safely and security exploding from him.

"Calm down Sire, we are safe and secure, we are all safe," Peter reassures, his voice soft yet firm, a hint of the Captain leaking through, as his firm pressure on my neck keeps me grounded. His emotions leaking understanding and realisation around the constant reassuring sense of protection pouring from him, straight into me – straight into the Major and Rage.

I feel a slight calming within the Major and Rage, but it was as if they were just waiting, expecting something… Peter lessens the pressure on his bite mark, watching my eyes as his eyes soften, the red returning, and his protectiveness over Bella reducing slightly, yet he still keeps his body between us, his stance still prepared to attempt to take me down if I lose control. Within me, I sense the Major assessing Peter's stance, his readiness to protect Bella from us, and suddenly, the turmoil within me is gone. I exhale heavily, tense shoulders dropping. "Oh thank heavens!" Peter exclaims, his body language changing in response.

Slowly, trying to ensure that I exude no threat, I raise my hand towards Peter's chest, his heart. I lay my palm against him, "Thank you for realising, for stopping me," and I sub-humanly at, "us… I don't understand it Peter – they were out of control."

Peter smiles, and placing his hand on my chest, "Always for you Brother, always… Don't worry about it; I am sure all will become clear eventually." He then turns towards Bella, looking at her expression – her paler than usual face, her eyes – unfocused, chewing lightly on her lip.

I drop to my knees in front of her, my heart aching at the sight of her. I reach out and gently touch her lip, stopping her worrying at it. "Honeybee…" I try to get a reaction from her, none. I glance up at Peter in concern.

Within me, a hoarse sounding Major explains, "_It was her emotions we reacted to, in the safety of ours and Peter's arms, she figured it out, she realised… she realised how he has violated her…"_ his voice was drowned out by Rage's infuriated roar once again, but this time the Major calmed him, "_Rage! Not now, Pretty Girl needs us!_"

The roar grumbles to a halt and then bursts into a softer, soothing rumble bringing a smile to my lips. I dig down securing my control over Rage, and slowly pull him closer and closer to the surface, sensing the Major wrapping himself around Rage, holding him tight within me, controlled unable to take over, yet free enough to bring the comfort that Bella needs.

The rumble starts quietly in my chest, Peter's eyes widen as he turns towards me in surprise. I nod once with a smile, as I rise to sit next to her, the soothing rumbles growing louder. I lean back, getting comfortable and then slowly guide her back next to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her gently to my chest. For a while, she just sits there, leaning against my shoulder, and then I feel a quake in her shoulders, once, twice, and silently she curls into me, her head moving to my chest, her body curled into a ball next to me, and I become aware of tears soaking into my shirt, warm patches on my chest.

Rage's rumbling growls take on a new aspect, soothing becomes confidence building, strengthening, supportive. I feel Peter's astonishment and then amusement, I glance up at him from her hair that I had been smoothing, and realise that he had sat at where her feet be, just watching me. Her tears dry up, Peter reaches under the settee and pulls out a box of tissues, placing them on my lap. A very subdued, "Thank you," is spoken, and I see her reach out and grab one, wiping her face and slowly unfurling herself. Rage slowly starts to distance himself once again, a sense of fulfilment swirling around him as his rumbles slowly cease projecting from my chest, and once again become only the constant background noise within my mind.

"He's been doing that to me since Phoenix?" she asks softly, turning her tearstained face towards me.

"Definitely since then, possibly always," Peter says, glancing at me, before looking back to Bella.

"When is the first time you remember him 'dazzling' you?" I ask, trying to remember when I first heard Alice and her joke about it.

"He always dazzled me, but it was only after Phoenix that I started to feel the effects, I think…" Her voice trails off, "Before then, it was only brief, I never lost myself so fully… perhaps it was when he drank my blood it changed things."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter nodding to himself; I turn to him raising a questioning eyebrow. He sighs, "Didn't you once tell me he rebelled for a while? Did you ever hear where he went, who he met? It takes years and years of practice to perfect it to the level he is using it at, just think how long it took for me and Char to learn, and we had access – he's a veggie… he must have been playing with it whilst he was gone that time."

My skin starts to crawl; a shudder runs down my back, panic starts to grow within me… a sound nags at my ears too far away to get through… slowly getting louder, closer, "Jasper!"

I realise my calf is being slowly crushed and look up in shock at Peter. I sigh, speaking quickly just to him, "I don't know what is going on with me, Pete." I place my hands on my knees and grip tightly as I push the last of the panic out of my system, and then I start to notice how quiet it is within me, none of the usual background noise from the Major and Rage, just both their eyes watching me avidly.

And then it sinks into me, why was I panicking? There was no reason… I sit up sharply, reaching out with my gift, searching. Peter's anticipation, and then I feel Bella, and instantly retract my gift, shutting it down as a shudder runs down my back once more. I instantly start to reassure her, "Honeybee, you are safe here - no need to panic," I pause, waiting for her to relax, "No trying to make me bake breakfast muffins for the whole week! Pretty Please."

That snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked up, her eyes wide, "Oh damn – I didn't mean for you to feel all that! I just can't get the feeling to subside – knowing what I know now… I don't know what to do Jay – How can I protect myself against THAT?" I watch her hands flail around in the air, her agitation at her perceived helplessness obvious. I wait until her hand is lowered and I reach out and grab it gently, holding it softly, rubbing my thumb across the back of it, calming her down subtly, she sighs softly, "Thanks Jay, your gift is a godsend sometimes!"

I smile softly at her, "Anytime for you Honeybee! Although, you have brought up something we need to figure out." I glance at Peter and back to Bella, "Edward."

Bella pulls her bottom lip into her mouth, a worried look on her face. "Oh god - I forgot that he would be home soon – what shall I do?"

Peter speaks up, his tone serious for once, "Bella, one of the reasons Marcus was here was to assess the level of danger to you that Edward represents." I slip my hand into hers, giving her my support as Peter continues, "He could see the way things were going with you – and Alice might of let it slip how stressed you were last week." He takes a deep breath, "You just need to act normally, pretend to be Isabella around him, and when he is away, you can be yourself! – He won't realise you have figured him out."

I speak up, "Alice will spend time around you in the house, I would – but we all know how he feels about that." I grin at Bella, "Let's not cause any more trouble that we need to – I don't want to rile him up… let's keep him oblivious as much as possible."

A text pings on my phone, I grab it quickly to see who it's from.

Alice: I will be home with Ed in 10 mins, C has been called into theatre.

I frown, rapidly planning ahead before looking up at Peter and Bella, "Okay, Alice and Edward will be home in ten minutes, so let's get downstairs and be ready for them to arrive."

I feel Bella's anxiety race, "But, I don't know if I can do it, Jay. How on earth am I going to pull it off?"

"Honeybee, I will be there, do you want me to help you? Remind you of the feelings you put out when you are like that?" I ask tentatively.

A smile crosses her face, "Please Jay…"

I remind myself of an average day for Bella, and then slowly emit the feelings to her, so she can feel them, but not be altered by my manipulations. I watch as she tenses up, and then starts to concentrate, she slumps her shoulders, drops her chin slightly, lowering her eyes, and then in a timid voice asks, "Do you think he will notice any difference?"

I cut off all the emotions I am emitting, my eyes widening with shock at the transformation before me. Gone is the strong confident woman who we have been spending the afternoon with, and in her place, Edward's Isabella. I feel Peter shudder as he looks at her, his face blank, emotionless, as he obviously fights his own emotional battle at seeing such a change. I shake my head, stunned, "Amazing – now are you going to be okay facing him?" I query.

She pulls herself up straight, fixing her eyes on mine, "If I'm not, you will hold me together?"

I stand, extending my hand to her and guiding her to her feet, "Always, Honeybee, always." I extend my arm towards the door, and watch as Peter opens it for her. She leads us down the stairs, and heads straight into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil and pulling out the mixings for a coffee, leaning on the counter watching us settling on the settee. As she pours the coffee, I start to hear the car heading up the drive. "They have just turned onto the drive Bella!" I call over to her. She nods her thanks and pours her drink, heading over to sit in my favourite armchair, demurely curled up with a book.

Bella looks directly at me, raising her eyebrows and smiling, mouthing, "Wish me luck!" I return a grin and give her thumbs up, just as I hear Alice running up the steps to the house.

The door flies open, and the bombshell named Alice flies into the room, "Bella! You are here! Just the girl I needed to see!" Her voice rings out, just as Edward appears into the room, and looks over, a smile spreading over his face.

"Bella Love! A sight for sore eyes," he says, as he strides across the room to her, kneeling next to the chair, and looking into her eyes. Bella drops her eyes, as she smiles and blushes red, her feelings confusing me, a mixture of lust, intense attraction and guilt…

I feel my internal walls slam up and then a lustfully dark chuckle sound within me, "_Crafty girl… I know that mixture of emotions – don't you Jay?_" he taunts me.

I frown into my prop book, and then it becomes clear to me, "Oh what a clever Bee she is!" I say internally to the Major, all the while keeping a touch on Bella's emotions and conversation with Edward, ready to help her out if she starts to struggle.

Alice comes over, "Bella, I need to discuss your birthday party next week!" Bella's anxiety hits a new high, and she turns to Alice with a look of shock on her face.

"But, Alice there is no need…"She starts saying, before Edward interrupts.

"Bella love, let her do this for you, you are only eighteen once!" He persuades his tone silky as he puts his free hand to her cheek.

I feel Bella start to panic, "Okay, just a small party?" She questions with a smile.

"Of course Bella, now come on – I will grab my things, and we can talk about outfits and stuff at your place." She flutters around grabbing her notebook from the table and her keys.

Edward helps Bella to her feet and leans in to kiss her, I shudder internally as I see his lips meet hers, and her emotions suddenly burst wide with a desire to escape and a feeling of betrayal once again. I reach out and let her feel comfort and security as he breaks from the kiss and steps away from her, "Sleep well tonight Bella love, I will see you tomorrow at school."

Bella starts to walk towards Alice, as she responds, "Have a nice evening too, Edward – and Peter and Jay too, see you tomorrow!" She waves casually as she follows Alice out of the house for the night, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Peter and I exchange glances and watch as Edward heads upstairs to his room, "Come on Peter, I need a hand with an idea I have for Bella's birthday…"


	24. Bella's Birthday

End of Chapter 23 - Jpov

I feel Bella start to panic, "Okay, just a small party?" She questions with a smile.

"Of course Bella, now come on – I will grab my things, and we can talk about outfits and stuff at your place." She flutters around grabbing her notebook from the table and her keys.

Edward helps Bella to her feet and leans in to kiss her, I shudder internally as I see his lips meet hers, and her emotions suddenly burst wide with a desire to escape and a feeling of betrayal once again. I reach out and let her feel comfort and security as he breaks from the kiss and steps away from her, "Sleep well tonight Bella love, I will see you tomorrow at school."

Bella starts to walk towards Alice, as she responds, "Have a nice evening too, Edward – and Peter and Jay too, see you tomorrow!" She waves casually as she follows Alice out of the house for the night, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Peter and I exchange glances and watch as Edward heads upstairs to his room, "Come on Peter, I need a hand with an idea I have for Bella's birthday…"

Chapter 24. Jpov

I reach into my desk, pulling out the box containing the present I chose for Bella. I curl up into my chair and remove the lid, smiling as I remember asking Alice to acquire a long lock of her hair and had Alice cut a lock from the long curls at the back of my head.

Alice's face was full of shock until she went into a vision, and I guess she saw the finished tarticle, a smile lighting her face. I had braided the locks together into two ropes, and went to Seattle to a private jeweller with Peter, and arranged for them to be enclosed in matching tear drop shaped Jasper and Silver pendants, with the circles of our entwined hair encased within them. When we collected them, we met up with Charlotte, giving me a chance to thank her for being so brave, so strong while I had Peter with me. I knew she was keeping within my gift's reach, so I could soothe her as much as possible at that range – but, to part from her mate, for me… I won't forget her words, "You set us free, and you protect us. Of course Peter belongs at your side when you need him. We will always answer your call; you are our Sire, and our family…Without you we are nothing."

As I extract the spare teardrop pendant from the casing, and hook it onto my coven crest I find myself looking back on that day. Leaving Peter was one of the hardest things I have done for a while – walking away from him, so full of joy and love beside Charlotte, a different love to our shared love, but equally as strong. It was like ripping Velcro apart, each step, each kilometre I drove away ached dully within me, but eventually I got used to it once again, and by the time I reached Forks and home, it had faded away and I felt like myself once more.

Leaning back in my chair, I turn over the pendant over, and read the softly looping inscription I asked to be engraved on this one.

My Honeybee

Always fly free!

JW

I place my hand on my chest, covering my own copy of this pendant, hooked to the base of my generic Whitlock crest, part of my 'cover' rather than wearing my true crest, which would clearly declare me as the Major. I find myself getting nervous, I do hope she will like it, after feeling her reactions to those photos, I knew I had to give her something representative of that night, the first time she really got to see the whole me, even if only through photographs.

"Come on Jasper, she will be here shortly," Alice calls out. My head whips up; I gently replace the pendant and chain into the presentation box, and return it into the gift bag, placing it ready on my desk.

I call out, "I will be back soon," and I open my study window, jumping down and running into the forest as fast as I can, scenting, searching for a quick bite…just to be safe, I tell myself.

I come to a stop, leaping into a tree, watching a herd of elk wandering around. I stop the bull, and make my way through the treetops towards him, watching, waiting… and then drop, snapping its neck, and supping quickly from him. I feel Rage stir within me, my lust for the blood drawing him towards the surface, a definite need growing rapidly within me, "**More! I want more**!" he demands.

I glance around, looking for the remains of the herd, "_Yes, one more- Make this a good one Jay…"_ The Major drawls, I sense his concern over the shifting, yearning Rage. I open my senses up further, searching for something that will fill Rage, sate him – I can't have any distractions tonight, and an unsatisfied Rage, around Edward and Bella… 'No, that is not happening on my watch,' I admonish myself. Before I realise it, I have two more dead, empty carcasses before me and a languid, contented Rage softly rumbling within me. As I am clearing up my leavings, the peace is disrupted by electronic beeping, alerting me to a text from Peter. I dig the phone out of my pocket, and review his text, another arriving as I read.

Peter: Keep watch on Edward today, listen to the Major, he will guide you.

Peter: 2 mins until she arrives!

I grimace at the warning about Edward, and turn and run back to the house rapidly, pulling my dirty shirt off as I leap into my window. I pull my favourite dark blue shirt on, leaving it un-tucked over my black t-shirt, and quickly wash my hands and face, running my damp fingers through my windswept hair, combing out the worst of the tangles, and then I start to realise that I can feel the distant turmoil of Bella moving closer to the house. I dart out of the bathroom, grabbing the gift from my desk, and head downstairs, just as I hear the truck turn onto the drive. I stride over to Carlisle, and lean into his shoulder, "Carlisle, Peter says keep your eyes on Edward today."

Carlisle turns towards me, drawing himself up straight and nods his head gravely, "Do whatever you have to do to protect Bella, Jasper." Then he holds eye contact with me and slowly, cautiously, almost nervously, raises his hand towards my shoulder –he is keenly aware I don't like being touched too often – especially on my shoulders or near my neck. His eyes become warm and his body language reassuring and curiously submissive even as he stands there as the coven leader, his emotions suddenly become decisive, and instead of resting his hand on my shoulder, as I expected – it diverts to the back of my neck, cupping my neck, bare flesh to bare flesh – the ultimate contact I can have with someone – one I usually only grant to Peter. I stifle a growl, allowing my tense body to speak for me, and then his astute awareness and concern for me floods through me, speaking to me more than any words he could say. He nods once more to me, and then steps back, allowing his hand to drop from me, his eyes lower slightly as he tries to give me space after invading it so much. I allow myself to dwell on his shared emotions, to allow myself to realise how great his concern for me is, after what he has asked me to do – both verbally, and silently. I allow my body language to strengthen, to briefly become similar to the 'me' he saw in the dance studio in Phoenix. I feel a flash of recognition from him, and allow my lips to stretch into a smile only Peter and Charlotte would know - know and fear... and I respond to my orders, "It shall be done." I feel the Major chuckle darkly within me as I withdraw to across the room, taking up position, watching and waiting.

Carlisle makes his way over to the door to greet the agitated birthday girl who we can hear muttering to Edward by her truck, and I glance round the room. As usual, Alice has gone overboard decorating, but it's so amusing – she has chosen orange and silver as her theme, I bet Bella will connect it when she opens my gift. I smirk to myself as I decide to give her my gift early, before the main gifts are given. I glance up at Alice, watching her slip into a vision, feeling her happiness and then she turns towards me smiling and mouths, "I will distract Ed for you." I grin back at her, and let her feel my appreciation.

Carlisle opens the door, greeting Bella with a hug and a kiss, jealousy flairs in me as Bella is passed from one member of the family's arms to the next, all except Rose, who is standing watching the scene from behind Emmett's shoulder. I see Edward help Bella out of her coat, and hang it up, as she makes her way into the room with Alice, chatting about her day with Charlie. Slowly the room settles down, the couples settling down to chatting between each other, and Alice's voice pipes up, "Edward, Could you come here a minute?" I watch as he excuses himself and joins Alice, their voices fading of discussing music he could place, and finally, Bella is on her own at last. I smile, as she breathes a sigh of relief. I wait until she looks up, and then I head over to join her, smiling warmly and giving her my emotional hug and affection as I approach. She giggles, "Hey Jay thanks!" Her happy vibes spilling over into me.

I hold out the gift bag, "I wanted to give you this before Alice takes over."

I feel a shift within myself, "_Happy birthday, Little One_," my voice drawls as the Major takes control momentarily. As she reaches to take the gift, her fingers connect with mine, their warms washing through me, my thumb gets a life of its own, gently rubbing along the back of her hand, as I look into her eyes, a little smile on my face, as she brings her other hand to the box, and softly squeezes my hand, then breaks the connection.

She reaches into the bag, and pulls out the obvious jewellery presentation box, looping the bag over her arm. She glances up at me; surprise on her face, then opens the lid, her joy and happiness bursting from her, "Oh Jay! It's beautiful," she whispers, "That's why you wanted the lock of hair..." I felt her melt emotionally, making my day.

"Turn it over Bee," I softly suggest. I watch as she carefully removes the pendant from the box, gently running her finger over the braid of our hair encased in the filigree setting around the fiery Jasper stone. I watch as she reads the inscription, warmth blossoming within me as I feel her awe and what I can only describe as flashes of memories from the speed her emotions changed although I recognised the clusters of emotions at each change, all emotions I had been present for, whether she knew it or not, when she felt them.

A tear rolls down her face, and I catch it quickly, before anyone notices, "It's perfect Jay, just perfect – thank you!"

My smile spreads wider, "Actually, I had a matching one made for myself too," I told her quietly, as I pull out my Crest, ensuring my back was to the family as I show my pendant attached to the bottom of the crest. Her surprise and recognition flairs as she sees the crest. "If I am right about the gift Peter gave you – the clasp at the bottom is the same," lifting mine to show her how the clasp works.

I glance up at her face; she is smiling broadly, "Would you hold these for me?" She asks, holding out the box and bag, which I take instantly, winking quickly at her and she giggles and nips towards the cloakroom.

Alice flits across the room, knocking on the door, "Bella, let me give you a hand," the door opens and Alice slides through the gap. They both appear minutes later, giggling together as they head over toward Edward. I move over to the kitchen entrance, putting the bag and the box on the surface and then leaning against the wall across the walkway from the centre unit, giving me a good view of the entire room and ease of access to Bella and Edward.

Alice drags a stool into the centre of the room in front of the table with the cake and glass plates on, the furniture already pushed back to the sides, to create space for dancing later on. She climbs up, reaching almost a reasonable height, "Hush you all," and Rose and Em come over to stand next to the stairs, and the voices quieten, a smile spreading over the families faces at the endearing sight of Alice on a stool, barely taller than Bella now. "Bella, this is from Jasper, Emmett and Rose," lifting a large box and passing it to Bella.

Bella pulls the paper off and opens the box, confused by the lack of contents, Emmett zips out of the room, laughing. I shake my head, "Em is installing it now for you – we heard that your radio decided to give up, and you shouldn't be without music!"

Bella laughs, "Thank you all! It's great." She places the box down next to her and giggles as Em skids back into the room, smiling like loon.

Esme and Carlisle pass her an envelope, "Happy Birthday dear," Esme says, "We want you to be able to see Renee when you want, so here's a pair of round trip tickets open dated for you."

Bella throws herself into Esme's and then Carlisle's arms, hugging them tightly, "Thank you so much both of you!" The shock and surprise showing all over her face, and then I feel a stab of Jealousy from Edward, I look over, his body tense, his eyes darker than before. I send a stab of concern to both Carlisle and Bella, who glances up and then follows my eyes to Edward. She smiles at him, touching his arm, the jealousy backs off, but his possessive nature increasing. I watch as slowly Carlisle moves behind them, close enough to interfere if need be.

Edward reaches behind him and brings a CD size package to Bella, "Happy Birthday Love," he passes the gift to her, kissing her on her cheek briefly, then steps back so he can watch her face as she opens the package. Something about his behaviour strikes me as strange, and I feel the Major rise up looking out through my eyes, searching. Edward is staring intently at her finger as it starts to open the tightly wrapped paper.

"_Be Ready_," the Major commands, my hackles rising as I feel the Major strengthening his inner defences even further. I watch carefully, keeping a close eye on Edward's reactions, and on Bella. Her finger slides under the tight paper, ripping it open, and Edward's emotions start to spin, hope, desire, thirst, want, possessiveness and then absolute focus. His eyes are fastened on her finger, his thirst growing; I can see him rocking slightly, to the beat of her pulse. All it took was one last movement of her finger, and she gasps, her scent flooding the room as the paper cuts into her flesh.

The most amazing aroma fills the room; the undertones of the flora sweetness of freesias that everyone raves on about are trounced by the glorious scent of freshly picked cotton. It's as if the scent is sinking into me, wrapping itself around me, becoming me, soothing me. Within me, Rage lets out a pleasure filled rumble that swells within me more than ever before. In the brief moment my mind reacts to her scent, I feel my gift being pushed out toward Bella, Alertness and Security to focus her and I feel her instant reaction, her grasping onto her core, and becoming vastly aware and calm. I hang on to that feeling for dear life, as I start pulling the bloodlust from everyone into me.

Edward starts snarling and growling, glaring at me, as I feel the Major feeding me his own strength. I push lethargy into the room aimed at Edward; he falters then turns to face me directly, snarling "She's MINE!"

Suddenly, Rage raises his head at his challenge, growling and snarling in fury, struggling against the Major, pushing at him, trying to break through his defences. "NOT HIS!" Rage screams. His fury pushing mine higher and higher, my body starts quivering at the internal battle, as well as the lust I am soaking up from Edward, so much bloodlust for Bella, so much desire to feast, to gorge himself on her, to drown in her vitae.

Edward reaches for Bella, pushing her hard behind him, away from me, blocking her from my vision; Rage's fury heightens with anxiety over her. Edward's eyes fixed on mine, black as coal, fixed with hate and desire, thirst, want and fury. His beast contorting his face into a mask I have seen many thousands of times before. Keeping my focus on Edward, I am aware of Bella's flying body being caught by Carlisle, just managing to get between her and the glass wear, gently moving her safely to the side, and then crouching protectively in front of her. Something attracts Edwards's attention towards Carlisle; he turns and snarls at him, charging towards him, smashing into the table and sending the glass flying all over Bella. The fragments of glass cover her, the scent from the further cuts exploding into the room. Edward crashes into Carlisle, and is thrown back across the room into Emmett and Rose, who grapple him to the ground. I push more lethargy towards him, just as he looks up at me, smirking. He raises an eye brow and takes a deep breath, and his bloodlust barrels into me, taking me in its grasp and shattering what little hold I had on the Major, his strength surging to the surface, as I cry out, "Carlisle!" I feel 'us' take control of my body, grabbing the wall and the marble surface, digging our fingers in, trying to restrain our body's growing thirst, growing need for blood.

'Our' bloodlust continues to soar higher, becoming visible to all around us, the shaking, and the occasional drip of venom from my lips, as Bella's blood causes everyone's lust to continue to grow. 'We' slow down my continual pull of everyone lust, as Rose and Emmett drag Edward out of the front of the house, the blow of fresh air briefly lightening my struggles. 'We' feel Rage shoving the briefly united Major and I to the side, as finally his strength outmatches ours and he rips the Major's last internal defences to pieces. I hear feminine voices whisper, "I'm Sorry," as I feel the room empty further, leaving only Carlisle and Bella in the room with me.

As I feel the battle being lost to Rage, I make once last attempt to warn Carlisle, pushing my devastation towards them, hoping, praying that Carlisle reacts in time. Abruptly the emotion is cut off, my body straightens and power courses through it, my hands flex open, releasing their grips on the walls, my true charisma flairs to life as my head raises and a hungry snarling smirk darkens my face; my eyes flood fully black as Rage wins the battle, and swallows the Major and I deep down inside him.

…


	25. Thirsty Rage

A/N: Chapter 25 will be seen in both Carlisle's and Jasper's pov, so you get to see the full picture of what happens /grin. Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to you all! Hugs Hissy x

**Chapter 25 – Carlisle PoV**

My beautiful daughter's face lightens into happiness as she opens the gift from Esme and I, I know she misses her mum, but Charlie could never afford to send her for a visit. She places it down on the table behind her, and hugs us enthusiastically. I chuckle to myself as she settles down and then an alien stab of concern runs through me. I subtly look at Jasper and follow his gaze to Edward. His stance, his demeanour is changing; his eyes follow Bella possessively as she lays her hand on his arm.

I move behind them surreptitiously, so I can protect her if need be, remembering Marcus' warnings; I keep half an eye on Jasper - noting his body language, his concern clear. I look back at Bella and Edward, just as she starts to open her present, and the smell of blood hits me. I take in the room; breaths held by all, Rose, Em Alice and Esme freeze, their eyes instantly on Jasper – if only they knew...

Jasper isn't breathing anyway, and is concentrating deeply on Edward, flinching occasionally, his eyes slowly darkening, and then Edward, his eyes black, turns growling at everyone, his head swinging to Jasper, growling out a snarl at him, which sounds oddly tired. The others all slowly start to slouch a little against each other and then suddenly Edward growls at Jasper, "She's MINE!"

Jasper's face flickers between fury and concentration, his eyes almost black now. Edward grabs Bella and pushes her behind him, sending her flying towards the glass wear. Horror runs through me, I fly to catch my human daughter, throwing myself between her and the table full of glass, catching her as gently as I can, knowing she will have arm shaped bruises across her torso, whatever I do.

I move her to the wall, and drop into a protective crouch in front of her. Edward turns towards me, hissing and snarling at me and then he charges at me, sending the table of glasses flying into the wall, and showering Bella with shards of glass. I intercept him, throwing him back into Emmett and Rosalie, and I turn my attention to the biggest threat in the room, a black eyed Jasper, whose hands are slowly crushing the wall and marble kitchen surface that he is using to hold himself back.

I keep my attention on Jasper, concentrating on keeping myself as calm as I am when conducting surgery, and exuding my deep trust in him, hoping that it will help him in his own battle against everyone's bloodlust. Rosalie and Emmett drag Edward from the room. Esme and Alice mutter apologies before running from the room at the same time, leaving just the three of us.

Suddenly devastation runs through me, I start to choke back the emotion, hearing Bella start to sob, the reason becoming clear instantly. The emotion leaves me all of a sudden, Jasper, Oh my Lord, his eyes flood entirely black, all 'human' movement and breathing stops, his hands release their grip as his body straightens exuding power, his charisma unleashing on me, his eyes drawing me in, my body relaxing, my guard starting to drop until Bella's steady pulse starts to rise rapidly, as the glamour hits her – strengthening my resolve, helping me fight against whatever he is doing to me.

Jasper bursts into action, moving toward Bella and then suddenly diverts towards me, his defensive body language swiftly dropping, his arms wide and movements obvious, his eyes shut as his emotions awash with desperation. He is fighting himself…I move forward and intercept him, forcing all the air from his chest, as I use my momentum to push him to the floor, holding him down, watching his face as I encourage him to find control, "Calm yourself, Jasper…"

As I speak those words, my eyes widen as I take in the change in his face, and I stutter, "Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori…" (Trans: 'O my Jesus, forgive us of our sins. Save us from the fires of hell.') For as I look into his eyes, I realise hell is before me…

His face rippled from the desperation he had projected to the absolute power I saw before, but now…now I am close enough to see into his totally black eyes, to see the truth…the horror. I could see the gates of purgatory were in his eyes, and from his maw - the voice of Abaddon himself commanding me to enter. I feel myself starting to fall under his spell, my wants and desires changing, the absolute need to do whatever he asked of me, my sense of self starting to shape into whatever he is making me.

As I feel this happening within me, I realise that I am shaking in terror as I watch as his mouth twisted into the beginnings of an almighty fury filled roar, sucking air into his empty lungs, the rumble starting deep within his chest, vibrations gathering force, the snarl forming, as he raises his hands to my shoulders, grasping them tightly in his claw like hands, the pressure on the joints starting to separate arm from socket, the pain indescribable. The snarl forming as he pushes himself up off the floor into my face, moving me as if I were nothing, dropping me to the ground, in front of Bella…and then he stops, freezes still in silence, except for his nose sniffing the air, and his tongue tasting it, a rumble of great pleasure filling the room.

My mind clears, suddenly I am my own man again, and then I realise what I am hearing in the background, the beautiful regular beat that is Bella's pulse and that it has dropped back to its normal speed. I don't dare look towards her, Jasper appears to be ignoring her existence, and I don't want to remind him. Ever so slowly, I get my feet under myself, and keeping myself between them, I rise cautiously to a low crouch, presenting an open, calm, unthreatening stance, but still in position to defend Bella should I need.

Confusion batters at me as Jasper starts to search the room visually, his voice rumbles, "**No blood**?" He queries, and then growling out, "**I thirst!**" He starts to prowl around the room, ignoring Bella entirely, confused growls dropping from his chest, as he stops where Edward was thrown, sniffing deeply, "**Where is it?**" he plaintively moan, "**It was here!**"

It finally sinks in what he is doing, he has tracked in on where the highest bloodlust was, where he pulled it from, into himself, the bloodlust for a singer… before I can say or do anything, I sense Bella start to move, getting to her feet. I watch Jasper intensely, waiting for him to react to her, not daring to move or speak to her, lest I provoke him.

She slowly moves into my eye line, I realise she has removed her shoes, her socks dampening any sounds her steps make. She steps to my right, keeping behind me, within my protective reach, yet I see her straighten up, her movements reminiscent of how Jasper's body had straightened earlier, her eyes focus on him, her face calm, her pulse dropping to just below normal, like when she was practicing on the field with him. She moves her wounded arm, gasping in pain – I freeze still, as Jasper's head swings towards her, his voice echoing her pain, "**No more pain**…" and she sighs in relief. He continues pacing, muttering, "**No blood – I don't understand**," bewildered.

Bella calls out softly to him, "Jay?" he stops and turns his head towards her, eyes fixed on her face, the hell in his eyes softening into a fervent fire I have never seen before in him. He turns to face her fully, cocking his head to one side, inquisitively. She smiles softly, "Jay, I need to clean my wounds…" raising her arm slightly.

Jasper pauses, his face taking on a look of alarm, his eyes searching her head to toe, flinching at each wound he spies. He lets out a mournful sounding rumble and then flies to the display with the floating candles, batting them out of the bowl, and then lifting it carefully and padding over towards Bella, concerned growls rumbling away, a deep need starting to emit from him.

As he nears us, I growl softly in warning to him. Jasper snarls dauntingly back at me, stopping, watching me. Bella touches my back; I glance over my shoulder to see her nod at me, all the while Jasper growls unhappily at her, confusion and rejection exuding from him. The growling stopping as soon as she removes her hand from my back and the emotions easing off.

Observing him carefully, I note he is in control, at a semi feral level, but in control – his emotions are all broadcast, the threat I felt is no longer here - Her blood isn't affecting him at all… He isn't even acknowledging it as thirst quenching… My mind starts to spin with the revelations hitting me.

I move to one side, giving a last warning growl, and watch as he approaches her, mournfully rumbling and sorrow rolling around the room. I watch as he pulls off his over-shirt and gently cleans the wounds, picking out shards of glass and then wiping the blood away, using the cloth as we vampires would use our tongues to cleanse a bite. Bella smiles at him, and the oppressive feel in the room lifts instantly, lightening to a happier mood. Jasper pulls off his t-shirt, and I just manage to stifle a gasp, his back is covered in bites, his neck, his arms, Blessed Lord, those lines at his joints, Saint Edmund, have mercy on him, no!

I am startled out of my shock at Bella's furious words, "Who hurt you Jay?" Her hand on his chest, and then I see the dreadful scarring she is touching, I close my eyes briefly, digging deep for calm.

His one word answer, saying everything, "War." He lets out a subdued rumble and he lifts his hand to her face, "Pretty Girl," gently touching her cheek, and then all of a sudden, he blurs past me, into a protective stance, roaring out a viciously protective snarl towards the front of the house.

I then hear the footsteps approaching the door, hushed voices muttering to each other. I sniff the air, family, 'Why can't they be sensible for once!' I take a deep breath, "Go hunt – until I call you," and steel myself for Jasper to turn on me.

He turns and growls warningly at me, snarling out a guttural, "**Know your place**," but continues to listen until we hear them move away.

Bella's mobile beeps, causing Jasper to swing round searching her for the noise, his brow furrowing as she pulls the mobile out and glances at the message, nodding slightly to herself. She pushes it back into her pocket, and looks directly at Jasper, "I need to sit down, Jay – blood makes me dizzy remember?" She looks at the seating area, and then focuses on Jasper's favourite chair. She starts to move slowly but confidently towards it, Jasper tilts his head on one side, watching her curiously, his growling settling down to a soft expressive rumble.

Bella climbs into the chair, looking doll like on the huge cushioned seat, and then pats the space next to her, "Come here Jay," He cocks his head listening, and when she repeats the command, his eyes widen, a pleased look settling on his face as he prowls over to her, until he is standing in front of her, smiling tenderly. She reaches forward grabbing his left hand, and tugging it slightly, and she softly requests, "Sit with me, Jay." I shake my head in disbelief, such faith, such trust she has for us.

He allows her to tug him into the chair, curling his legs up to his side, and leaning lightly against her. She fidgets around until she manages to extract her arm and raise it to around his shoulders, fiddling with his hair, combing her fingers through it. His rumbling growls turn pleasure filled once again, almost sounding… sated – but that makes no sense, he hasn't quenched his thirst, his eyes are still fully black, not even the slightest bit of the whites showing. I watch as she continues running her hand through his hair and then down across his shoulder, down his arm, just like stroking a cat, again and again, until the room suddenly fills with contentment and his body language starts to relax, the incredibly strong charisma calming and slowly dissipating -It is as if he is slowly shrinking back into himself.

I watch as she stops stroking and puts pressure on his shoulder, and he allows her to push him into her lap, his deep relaxed breaths, calming the room further. She looks up at me, smiling as she mouths, "Peter." I return her smile and nod, watching as the whites of his eyes start to return, and the black retreats to a very dark honey, as she continues gently playing with his hair.

Sleepy, happy vibes start floating around the room, as he stretches out his body, muttering, "So soft." He rolls onto his back, a relaxed arm over his head the other draping across his chest, the back of his hand lightly resting against Bella's stomach. As he starts to move, Bella raises her arm to let him settle himself before returning her left hand to gently smooth the hair away from his eyes, and her other arm relaxed along the back of the chair. All of a sudden, the peaceful mood is shattered as shock and panic briefly fly around the room before he rapidly sits up, his head cataloguing the room. Pain, horror and distress fill the room as he throws himself away from Bella; venom flooding his eyes as he looks at me in anguish then flees from the house.

I smile sadly at Bella, as the emotions take their toll on her, tears running down her face, "C…Carlisle, why does he feel so dreadful?" she begs me to tell her, as I wrap my arm around her gently, rubbing her back as Jasper's emotions finish leaving her.

Her phone rings, she digs in her pocket and shoves it into my hands, I look, "It's Peter," I tell her. She indicated to answer it for her, and she sniffles. I put it on speaker, "Hello Peter."

The warm voice of Peter bounces into the room, "Hi Carlisle and Bella – you both okay now?"

Bella cries out, "Peter, Why? Why is he so distressed and filled with horror? He ran away!" She pulls herself to her feet and starts pacing, wiping furiously at her eyes.

I fly to the kitchen and grab my first aid kit and gaining Bella's attention, sit her down and start dealing with her wounds.

I hear Peter sigh, "Well, Bella, it's to do to with his past… War does horrible things to us vamps, and we cannot forget it." His voice becomes pained as he continues, "What you just witnessed was something no human should have survived; I believe bloodlust pushed Jasper over the edge, and that the last thing he remembers is charging at you."

"Remembers? " Bella mutters confused.

Peter continues, "Right now, from my past experiences with Jasper, he is probably reliving every last time during the war, that he lost memories, and then came back, like just now, to the outcome of being lost to his beast..." Peter's voice breaks, "He will remember eventually, but it usually takes days or weeks – Carlisle, when you have finished stitching Bella up, you need to take Bella home, and get Alice to stay with her until Charlotte calls. You will need to find Jasper for me, and get him to feed, then drag him back to the house, if need be."

I nod, and then pull a sheepish face, "Okay Peter."

"Now Bella, I need you to take the phone up to Jasper's study, I need you to do something for me." Peter requests.

Bella looks at me to check I'm finished, I nod. She smiles and heads upstairs, listening to Peter chatter and make her laugh, and then the study door closes, making their conversations private.

**Bella PoV**

After listening to what Peter had to say, I hung up and started to dig through Jasper's clothes, looking for something for him to wear. I finally found where he stored his jeans, and dragged out his black jeans and a black undershirt, and my favourite dark purple shirt, which makes his eyes shine. I held them to me, rubbing my pulse point along the collar line as Peter suggested. He told me it would soothe Jay; reassure him that he hadn't scared me away.

I snort as I remembered what I told him, "When is Jay going to remember I KNOW what it's like to have a hunting vamp charge at me, that what Jasper did was NOT that… I could see the despair in his face, I could feel it, he wasn't in hunt, not until he breathed after clashing into Carlisle, and then he ignored me totally."

Peter had laughed at my reaction, "I know Bella Bee, he just has to remember that – Rage will remind him slowly, but it takes time…"

I remember being confused at that, "Rage?" I asked.

Peter chuckles, "Rage is his name for the beast, only we three know that," then he paused for a while – and when he next spoke his voice changed slightly, very certain, commanding, "Use it to help him Bee…"

I have never heard him speak like that – I had to know, "Did you just get that?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah…" He replied, sounding sheepishly quiet.

I look at the piece of writing paper in front of me; I found it just where Peter said it would be. I sit at his desk and start writing,

Dear Rage

Thank you for protecting me and taking care of my wounds so gently and softly.

Your dear friend,

Bella x

I fold the letter and address it to Jay, pulling a hair from my head and sealing the letter with sticky tape over the hair – a reminder of his gift to me. I rise from the chair and take the letter into Jay's bedroom, placing it propped up on the pillow in his nest of a bed, laying his clothes out for him next to it. As I was laying out his shirt, I noticed the state my arm is in, Charlie will have a fit if he sees the stitches… I look around the room, trying to figure out what to do, and then it hits me… I rummage through Jay's chest of drawers, grabbing one of his many black long sleeve t-shirts. I take my top off, and pull the fresh t-shirt on. I consider briefly, and then dial Peter.

My call is answered before the first ring finishes, "Hey Bella Bee, what's up?"

I smile at his use of my nickname, "Hey Peter, Would leaving my top that I was wearing today help Jay? It might have some blood scent on it."

I hear Peter hum to himself, "It would be perfect Bee! Your blood scent isn't a problem, except in his mind, which your top will dispel for him. Now, let Carlisle take you home, family will stay nearby to ensure Ed has calmed down and hunted well, Charlotte is on her way to you – she will be there tomorrow morning, she will text you before school, so Alice can keep near Edward during the day."

I smile ruefully, "Okay Peter, See you soon!"

"Bye honey – we will talk soon!" And with that, he is gone.

I fold my top, and place it on his pillow, next to the letter, and head downstairs, shutting the door to keep the scent in the room. I smile at Carlisle, "Okay I'm ready to go, I've laid out fresh clothes for Jay, and left a letter on his bed – Could you let him know I have nicked one of his t-shirts, so Charlie doesn't see the mess on my arm."

Carlisle grins back at me, "No problem, Bella dear, let's get you home. Alice is waiting for you with some dinner…"

A/N: Quick explanation on Carlisle's prayer to St Edmund for Mercy on Jasper.

Saint Edmund, recognised as an English saint, revered on the 20th November, Martyred 870AD, is the saint for Torture victims. Letter from John Paul 2nd, expressing his pleasure of the St Edmund School when they visited Rome, recognising Edmund as a saint and a martyr.


	26. Pure Nirvana

A/N: Happy New Year to all of my readers! Here is a little early gift to thank you all for the wonderful support you have given a novice author with my first story through 2012.

Disclaimer: Twilight and the Characters belong to SM, I just enjoy playing in her sandpit!

At the end of Chapter 24…Jpov

'_Our' bloodlust continues to soar higher, becoming visible to all around us, the shaking, and the occasional drip of venom from my lips, as Bella's blood causes everyone's lust to continue to grow. 'We' slow down our continual pull of everyone lust, as Rose and Emmett drag Edward out of the front of the house, the blow of fresh air briefly lightening my struggles. 'We' feel Rage shoving the briefly united Major and I to the side, as finally his strength outmatches ours and he rips the Major's last internal defences to pieces. I hear feminine voices whisper, "I'm Sorry," as I feel the room empty further, leaving only Carlisle and Bella in the room with me._

_As I feel the battle being lost to Rage, I make once last attempt to warn Carlisle, pushing my devastation towards them, hoping, praying that Carlisle reacts in time. Abruptly the emotion is cut off, my body straightens and power courses through it, my hands flex open, releasing their grips on the walls, my true charisma flairs to life as my head raises and a hungry snarling smirk darkens my face; my eyes flood fully black as Rage wins the battle, and swallows the Major and I deep down inside him._

**Chapter 26**

**Rage PoV.**

Thump thump… thump thump…

I turn towards the glorious whooshing of blood being pushed through the, oh so, delicate veins - The cause of my freedom, the lust provoking siren crippling those insignificant beings leaving the vessel free for me to indulge in. I must have it, I must quench my thirst, and I need it like I have never needed blood before. I long for it, I must bathe in it, soak it into me, be possessed by it…

I tilt my head to the left, looking at the crimson slowly running down the pale arm, my mouth fills with venom and I give in to the urge pounding through me. I start to dart forward, towards the only pulse in the room, the obvious cause of my unrelenting thirst. Just as I start moving, my own turmoil distracts me, the Major strikes back within me, pulling the body out of my control for just a few seconds. He changes the direction I am charging in, to aim directly at the blond guardian; he drops all my defences, closing my eyes, throwing our arms open - telegraphing moves, inviting attack. I fight back against the Major and win… I return my gaze to my prize and as I go to alter my course back to the delicious red vitae, hands smash into my chest forcing all the air from my lungs, my legs are swept from under me, I crash to the floor, the blond guardian hovering above me, his puny hands on my shoulders, his voice whispering, "Calm yourself, Jasper…" and I smirk back at him finally dropping all masks from my face, letting him see the truth of what he is looking at. His eyes widening as he takes in the visage before him, old words slip stuttering from his lips, "Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori…" (Trans: 'O my Jesus, forgive us of our sins. Save us from the fires of hell.')

I snort as I hear his words, I have been to hell and back, and yes I _am_ Abaddon, I am the destroyer. Look on me and despair! I start twisting his emotions, pulling him into me, drenching him in terror and fear as I begin to let loose my fury, my chest vibrates with the formation of the growl as I suck air into my empty lungs, the snarl forming as I grasp his shoulders, digging my claw shaped fingers into the joints, slowly splitting them apart, his pain flowing through me, becoming part of me, enticing me, possessing me, becoming me… I shoot to my feet, moving the other body as if it were nothing, dropping it to the ground near the object of my lust. I continue the snarling roar, pulling air in through my nose, and then everything stops…

Amazing scent… Pure Nirvana.

Tasting the air…

Tongue coats. Nose fills.

Explosion of rapturous flavour.

Bliss! Pleasure - rolling and rumbling.

Frozen still, senses focus on _the_ ONE! MY ONE!

Turmoil within…_He_ stirs.

_His_ analytical mind pulling apart, identifying, and cataloguing and slinks away - No threat to US.

Paradise surrounds me.

Heaven coats me.

Harmony owns me!

Thumping beat draws attention. Head turns, eyes watch…

Scent carrying, life force pulsing hypnotically.

Rhythm owning me, reassuring me, calming me…

Telling me – All is well, She lives, She's mine!

Then a memory of _Him _surfaces, tempering my ardour, "_Not Yet Rage… Too great a risk… Hold Fast, wait and protect her…Don't risk her life by crushing Jay's mind… freeing me!"_

…..

The insignificant guardian thinks I haven't noticed his movements, his resumption of his guard over the most precious life, I will allow him that, although he doesn't understand… Hunger claws at my throat, burns and scalds, I start looking around, searching for the blood that called me here in the first place, confusion colouring my perspective as I rumble, "**No blood?**" Then I growl out, "**I thirst!"**

I start to prowl around the room, confused growls emitting from my chest, as I work my way back to where I remember the blood lust being strongest. I stop near the base of the stairs, where an imprint of a body marks the wooden floor, sniffing deeply, "**Where is it?"** I moan plaintively, "**It**** was here!"**

The beautiful pumping sound changes, slow down, she moves, standing… I keep watch over her at the periphery of my vision, not allowing the blond guardian to realise I am fully aware of what he is doing, who he is watching. A jolt of foreign pain pulses through my arm and a soft gasp as Pretty Girl's pain increases. I can't have that; I turn my head towards her, "**No more pain…"** I gasp out, her agony echoed in my voice, and she sighs with relief as I absorb all the hurt from her, as I pace back and forward, continually scenting, trying to find the blood that made me active in the first place.

"Jay?" The siren's beautiful soft voice sings to me, calling to me even if it is by the other part of me's name, halting my pacing. I turn my head towards her, looking at the brown pools staring at me, calming me, warming me, inviting me, catching me in her net. I turn to face her fully, dropping my head to the side, wondering what she wants from me. Her lips stretch to a soft smile, "Jay, I need to clean my wounds…" lifting her arm, catching my attention.

"**No!**" I howl. Alarm runs through me, her blood spilt, fear fills me; my eyes search her for more wounds, flinching as I see each sliver of glass digging into her delicate skin, spilling her lifeblood. I let out a mournful rumble, and I fly over to the water in a dish, batting the colourful things out of it, lifting it carefully and walking carefully towards her, concerned growls falling from me, along with a desperate need to tend to her wounds growing within me, driving me forward.

As I get close, the blond guardian lets out a soft warning growl. I instantly respond with a sharp, warning snarl, letting him know exactly who is in charge here. Pretty Girl puts her hand on his back, jealousy ripples through me. Does she want him instead of me? My confusion and rejection soaking into the room as I continue to growl, and then she removes her hand… am I wrong? The guardian is inspecting me, looking me over, assessing, he lets out another warning growl then steps aside, letting me approach, my sorrow at her injury pouring off me and echoed in my rumbling growls.

I pull off the loose material around my body, gently removing all the shards of glass from her wounds, and then bathing them, just like I would bathe Peters battle wounds, the way I know they heal best –No venom! No! Not time for that! Something in my gut tells me not to…

Pretty Girl smiles at me, my heart lifts, joy fills me. I cast my eyes over her cleansed wounds, all clear of glass and blood and then pull the other covering off me, bare as I should be.

I feel a stab of shock and grief behind me, and then Pretty Girl explodes in fury, "Who hurt you Jay?" She places her warm hand on my chest, covering 'that' scar. My mood drops instantly, somewhat subdued, memories of creator's cruelty and torture instantly flashing into my mind, the pain I withstood. I answer, "**War**."

Letting out an equally subdued rumble, I raise my hand to her face, unable to resist any longer, the irresistible urge to mark her, scent her as mine, and claim her battling within me, against the desperate requirement to protect her from the warning of the danger of an unrestrained Major. I give in to the need for my scent on her, cupping her cheek gently, "Pretty Girl…"

I want to say more, but I feel intruders approaching our place, and I move into a defensive stance, protecting my Pretty Girl, roaring out my displeasure and protectiveness towards them. Behind me, the guardian sniffs, recognition flooding though him, and he commands them clearly, "Go hunt – until I call you," and then tenses up with fear.

I turn, glaring at him and growl a warning at him "**Know your place**," as I listen to ensure the intruders have left.

An electronic noise emits from Pretty Girl, I swing round searching her for the root of the disturbance, frowning as she pulls something from her coverings, looks at it then puts it away, nodding to herself. "I need to sit down, Jay – blood makes me dizzy remember?" She looks over towards the comfortable space and slowly glides towards the chair that smells so familiar, of me and Peter. I tilt my head on the side, rumbling softly wondering what she is doing.

She approaches the comforting scented chair, climbing up, and shuffling to one side then pats the space next to her, "Come here Jay." I cock my head to the other direction, bewildered until she repeats the command, slightly firmer, and her request sinks in… She wants me next to her! I stalk over to her, letting her see the whole of me, the hunter, the destroyer, the protector– the instinctive creature that I am, and then I let her feel my warmth, my tenderness for her. She reaches forward and takes my hand, pulling at it slightly, requesting, "Sit with me, Jay?" And I feel her unflappable calming self wash over me, full of warmth and affectionate compassion, her strength and confidence a companion to my physical might and skill.

I let her pull me onto the chair next to her, curling my legs to the side away from her, and taking the opportunity to lean my shoulder and side against her, instantly recognising the transfer of some of my scent on to her… She wiggles around a bit, I look to see what she is doing and realise she is freeing her arm, I shift slightly and then watch as she lifts it over my head, resting her elbow along my back, and her hand…BLISS! her hand… my rumbling growls fill with pleasure as her hand strokes through my hair, down my neck, my shoulder, my arm… and again and again, slowly, gently. Utter bliss!

My head slowly relaxes against her shoulder, I feel euphoric right now, she makes me feel so relaxed, so calm, so safe! My eyes struggle to stay open as I feel her hand gently pressure me to lie down. I let her guide me onto her lap.

So sated.

So satisfied.

So comfortable.

I feel myself sinking deeper into harmony with her gentle stroking.

My body so relaxed, so heavenly… I want to stay like this forever.

This feeling – so new, so different but so warm, so right…. **Rrroaaww**

I slowly roll onto my back, my arm naturally falling behind my head.

I know I am safe, I can feel it. Absolute security – nothing can harm me. No-one can abuse me, torture me in the arms of my Pretty Girl.

I can finally relax fully, let my guard down for once – she watches over me…

I feel my chest start to vibrate on its own - quietly inside me… echoing her life pulse

I allow my body to fall totally at ease, my personal heaven warm and throbbing beneath my head, telling me all is okay, all is safe…

Her gentle silky hand soothing my skin. Balm to my soul.

Her breath brushing over my sensitive bare chest – covering me in her glorious scent.

I let out a final contented rumble and bury my face into the warmth of my Pretty Girls stomach, muttering, "**So soft**."

Gentle fingers trace scars – unrealised pain lifting, lightening – sweet acceptance washing over me.

I breathe in deeply as I finally let go, letting her have her true Jay back in charge… Maybe one day she will call me by my name…

**JPoV**

My eyes flutter open, my face is warm, my beloved cotton scent is soaking into me, and I move my left hand slightly, warmth on my knuckles too… Shock and panic runs through me, that is a pulse under my head, touching my face, stroking my hair….I wait for the hand to lift away, mustn't cause any more injury, must protect – must keep safe… even from me. Pain and horror explode from my heart, my eyes fill with venom, I shoot up, moving away from my sweet Bee, my eyes connecting with Carlisle's and then I run.

I run to where I know that no one will disturb me, no hunters ever go there, just me and my pond… I race through the forest, homing in on my place, my space away from everyone. I see the glimmer of the water ahead. Slowing down, throwing myself to the forest floor, unable to remember, unable to figure out just what happened… How the hell did I let Rage escape? How did I let him loose on my family, my dearest friend… the pain at the idea rips through me and I finally let go of the sob threatening to escape my chest.


	27. Remembering what happened

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, I am just exploring the personalities ;)

A/N: I hope you are ready to see the state of Jay's mind after Rage's visit last chapter...

JPoV

Time passes by, clouds darken, the moon rises above the tree line, and still I lay here. My mind stuck on repeat, trying to remember, trying to forget. The pain of the knowledge that I let Rage loose on my family, on Bella claws at me, self loathing rips through me at my lack of control. Why!

In between the painful memories flooding through me, confusion holds reign over me. How was I lying with my head on Bella's lap? She was stroking my hair so gently. Why did she allow that, why let such a monster near her?

I don't understand!

Distant muffled voices trying to talk to me, drawling calm voice and a throaty rumbling passionate one, I just can't hear them – they are stifled, blocked from me. I know I need to hear them, they are important to me… but I am so tired, my body aches, my chest hurts, I feel battered – I need to rest.

Flashbacks start hitting me, an image of a ring of slaughtered bodies surrounding me, blood and venom dripping from me. Remembrances of ripping and shredding because of thirst. Whose bodies are they? When did I do that? I don't remember having blood on me…no! I didn't have blood on me. Did I?

I am ripped out of that nightmare by an insistent memory pushing its way forward, of a gentle hand combing my hair, soothing my brow, tracing scars around my shoulders, deep affection pouring into me with each movement, each touch.

Thirst burning throat, venom pouring from my mouth, grabbing at a body, frantic pulse hammering into me. For all that is Holy! Who did I drain? Bodies flying as I rip and sunder, removing competition for my meal. Good grief – NO! I destroyed them - I destroyed my family?

I hear a gasp of agony, "Calm down Jasper – all is fine, everyone is safe!" The voice attempts to reassure me.

Kind hands gently lifting my head as cool limbs shuffle in below it. Blood starts pouring into my mouth, the taste and scent of deer fur tickling my nose. I latch on, pulling mouthful after mouthful, as the kind hand brushes through my hair. "That's right Jasper – drink, I will look after you," the soothingly calm voice reassures. A flash of the Pretty Girl's blond guardian crouched before her, my Honeybee's protector… his name eludes me. A possessive growl from the passionate voice finally breaks through to me - a name links to the sound, Rage. A part of me relaxes, some of my tension relieves. I swallow more, the burning receding, "You are safe Jasper, just allow yourself to calm," the guardian's hand keeping up the soothing movement through my hair.

I start to slowly unfurl my aching body, my eyes finally focusing on my surroundings, the still pool reflecting the moon. Finally the voices within me start to become clear. "_Jay lad, I need you to focus_," the Major's voice filling me.

"**Come back, Jay!**" Rage rumbles worriedly. I look around, another crippled cat; I push the empty vessel away from me, then reach out and pull the next cat to me.

Sinking my teeth into its pulsating neck, taking long pulls as I respond internally to the other sides of myself, "I'm here now – I couldn't break from the memories, the flash backs…"

Rage rumbles unhappily, as the Major response, "_I know Jay, I couldn't intervene. You had to remember before you could deal with it_."

A pained growl emits from Rage, "**You don't remember!" **Sorrow briefly expands from him, washing over me, and then squashed rapidly by the Major's touch. "**Not at all?**" he questions sadly.

"_Hush Rage, not yet_," the Major placates him.

The exchange between them makes me sharpen my thoughts. What am I missing? I start digging at my memories, but all I see is Bella looking calmly at me, no fear in her eyes, just awareness and understanding. Her eyes just watch my movements, calculating my intentions, trust flowing from her, into me…

"_That's better Jay, just focus on that, she trusts you_!" The Major reminds me.

I finish the second cat and push it away, Carlisle's stroking pauses briefly and then his hand continues its soothing path. His love and respect hammering into me, his pride in me… I pause trying to believe what I am feeling – he is proud of me?

I roll onto my back and look up at him; he looks down at me and smiles, "Ready to come home yet?"

A frown furrows my brow, "How can you feel proud of me?" I ask, "I'm a monster!" I moan as I curl back around his knees, my face buried in my hands, my shame, feelings of failure and self loathing pouring from me.

I hear him choke as my emotions hit him, and grab control over my gift once more. His hand returns to my hair, stroking through it as he explains, "I am proud because you did exactly what I needed you to do." I slowly look up, letting him feel my confusion. "You saved my very human daughter from a room full of thirsty vampires! You pulled all their bloodlust into yourself, and gave me every warning to be ready for you when Edward deliberately spiked his singer lust."

My eyes open in shock, and Carlisle's lips twitched into a slight smile, "Jasper, You didn't charge at Bella – you threw yourself directly at ME!" Venom tears begin to cloud Carlisle's eyes as he continues, "You sacrificed yourself to me, gave me every opportunity to disable you," I frown at his wording, trying to understand what he is hinting at. As he continues speaking, "Broadcasting your every move – You have never done that before, not even in a play fight – but you did it for Bella."

"I don't understand?" I stuttered as I sit up, "I don't remember…"

Carlisle looks reassuringly at me, "You don't need to right now. You need to come home."

I shudder as the idea of going home, feeling unworthy of being in the presence of family, comfort, safety. I groan out, "I don't deserve to…"

Carlisle sighs heavily, shaking his head, "Peter said you would say that…" I snort in reaction. Carlisle rises to his feet, pulling himself up straight, "He told me to tell you…" and Carlisle takes a deep breath and his emotions take on an air of determination and powerful self-assuredness. He snarls out, "Get up now! Get your ass back to your room, dress and read the letter!" He then growls, "Do you understand!"

As he said 'he told me to tell you.' I felt myself focusing, and then he used the voice I rarely hear, the true sound of the coven leader, and the commands flow out of him. By the end of the instructions I am standing up, the human soldier in me pulling me straight, hands behind my back.

Carlisle looks over at me and smiles disbelievingly. "Peter said it would have that affect – I didn't believe him," a sigh escapes him, as he mutters thankfully, "Peter… "He then raises his voice to speak to me, "Come on then."

My feet keep pace with Carlisle, as the internal rumbling starts. "_Thank heavens for Peter_," the Major comments as Rage starts to rumble happily.

As we near the house, I sniff cautiously, Rage's rumbles turn into his throaty laughter at my nervous reaction. Bleach covers Bella's scent; I scrunch up my nose as the acrid smell burns into my nasal passages. I send Carlisle my appreciation and head upstairs to change.

As I open my door and step into the room her scent is everywhere and then I feel the tension leave me and my innate calm finally takes hold. I walk around the study following her scent path, looking at the books she's touched, and then I realise, she was looking for the hidden door to my bedroom. I open the door cleverly hidden behind a bookshelf, and follow her scent into my room through the bathroom.

On the bed clothing has been laid out, I smile at the shirt colour, one of my other favourites and then it sinks in, I am naked from the waist up! Embarrassment and shame flood through me, Carlisle and Bella have seen me like this! They have seen my scars, the fracture marks on my shoulders. He knows, yet he still held me…

His comment about sacrificing myself to him makes sense now, he could see that I am a battle born warrior, that I am skilled – he understands exactly what I did. I stop and pull on the clothes she chose for me, her scent striking me as I pull the top and shirt on. I turn my head towards the collar, and breathe deeply – Peace sinks into me, absolute peace.

I glance around my room, looking for the letter Carlisle spoke of. Ah there, lying on my pillow, I see a folded bundle. I clamber across the bed towards it, as I near it, I realise what it is. How could I not recognise her top with that overpowering scent coming off it, pure unadulterated Bella - I raise it to my face, Oh Bliss! Within me, I hear both the Major and Rage hum their appreciation for the gift, their pleasure racing through my body. I lay my head on the pillow, trapping the top against my cheek, tickling at my nose. I look at the letter, my name across the front. A stab of pain digs through me as I note it says 'Jasper' rather than her usual 'Jay' – until I turn it and see the seal she had placed, her hair carefully trapped, soothing the pain and a smile pulls at my lips. I open it carefully and gasp in shock as I read the words, not direct at me, rather to my Rage… thanking him for caring for her wounds.

Amazement washes through me, as Rage roars in triumph within. I just read and re-read the words of the letter, the words 'Your friend, Bella' burning into my mind and soul.

She accepts Rage! Joy fills me, it is complete! All three of us care for her, protect her! I rise, needing to move, to burn the sudden energy within me, "Oh Rage!"

The Major chuckles at my reactions, Rage just growls a happy, "**I told you so!**"

I tuck the letter and top away into my safe box, and head down to join the family. As I pass the sideboard, the floating candle bowl catches my eye and I freeze as a memory hits me. _Cleaning her wounds, wiping upward, short strokes, feeling my head move minutely with my hand, as if licking it as I would do for Peter._ I feel my eyes cloud over, and Carlisle's presence before me, his hands holding my shoulders, "You just remembered something?"

I nod, trying to hold my emotions in check. He hugs me to his shoulder, as I mutter, "I was cleaning her wounds."

I feel Carlisle's reaction, his remembered awe, as he leans in and whispers to me, "It was remarkable – I have never seen the like before, a fully feral beast hunting for blood ignoring the only option in the room… and then cleaning her wounds – amazing!"

I raise my eyes to meet his, in shock, "I was in full hunt? I ignored her?"

Carlisle smiles and nods, "Yes – you tracked in on where Edward landed," and I glance at where he indicates, "You were convinced food would be there… Bella was ignored until she gasped in pain, and then your feral self took the pain away using your gift." I nod absently as I digest this information.

"You hunted the bloodlust not the blood, Rage?" I queried internally, hoping one of the pair could answer.

"**Hunger was there…" **Rage adamantly protests, growling.

"_Okay Rage! Now you can show him…"_ The Major commands him.

Rage rears up, pushing closer to the surface, "**Remember Jay!**" He demands, and I feel him push his memories forward, into me. My body flinches as a surge of memories fill my mind, slotting like jigsaw pieces into the empty moments in my mind. Images of Carlisle holding me down, the absolute terror in his eyes as he realises the truth about my beast, about me… the Latin… I translate as I hear it, 'O my Jesus, forgive us of our sins. Save us from the fires of hell…' Holy shit, I was THAT far gone?! Carlisle has no idea what he has just survived…Entire battalions of Southern war armies fell to a starved Rage.

And then I realise, there is still one jigsaw piece missing… That moment directly after Rage breathed in her scent was missing, his reaction to her scent – The first memory after that is the calculated observation of Carlisle moving back to guard Bella, and Rages search for blood.

What is Rage hiding from me? How did he react? Why hide it from me? The Major's pride ripples through me, pushing me on, searching out the answers in the memories he gave me.

Then I remember her fury at my scars, THAT scar and later, her calling me to sit with her, resting my head on her shoulder, the bliss he felt as she stroked us, the utter safety, security… I see him relax; truly let his guard down like I have never seen before – even with Peter… I feel his constant pain relieving, lifting, just before he let go, returning the body to me.

I shudder once more, feeling Carlisle's hands tighten slightly on my shoulders, supporting me as my mind whirls as I try to take all in, my thoughts keep returning to the What, How and Why questions about Rage – and then one final question occurs to me – What is this pain he hiding from me?

"_Don't worry about that one Jay, it is part and parcel of the feral sides of all vampires…they have the greatest passion, the greatest pain, the love, the hate…" _The Major sighs, "_Do you see what I mean Jay?_" He asks.

"Yes, I understand – but I am not dropping the other questions," I make clear.

The Major snorts, "_I wouldn't expect you to! Just take your time – they are not answers that should be rushed_."

I turn my attention to Rage, to feel him rumbling happily to himself, a definite sense of pleasure and joy surrounding him. "She knows your name now, she has used it already in writing… she will call you by it in the future now she knows how to recognise your presence," I reassure him, and let him feel my joy for him and he lets out a joyful rumbling growl.

My attention is dragged back to Carlisle as he lightly squeezes my shoulders, "Are you okay, Jasper?"

I drag my eyes to meet his and take a shuddering breath. I nod, "Pretty sure I am, almost the entire missing memory just came back to me – I'm only missing a brief few seconds." I start pouring calm into Carlisle before I raise my hands to his shoulders, gently holding them, "You took the brunt of it – I'm so sorry for what I did Carlisle – Are you okay yourself?"

"Yes, Jasper – I am fine. Although I have never had my faith affirmed in such a manner before." Carlisle pulls a grin, "Never have I heard… No, sorry, not my place… My pardon Jasper," he trips over his words, obviously realising he was starting to tread on sensitive ground.

Alice's head pokes out of the dining room, interrupting his apologies with suspicious timing, if I know her at all, "We are all gathered, Carlisle."

Carlisle looks towards Alice, nodding his head in acknowledgement and then turns back to me, "Ready for the family meeting to resolve today?"

I nod to him seriously, "Yes, let's get this over and done with." I turn and head into the dining room next to Carlisle, taking my seat next to Esme, opposite Alice who is sitting next to Edward, whispering sternly to him.

Carlisle looks round at each of us, "Right, I have called this gathering to discuss this afternoons debacle." Edward clears his throat, rising from his seat.

"Excuse me Carlisle, I have made a decision. I am leaving Bella! We need to move away – it's too great a risk to her life, us being around her." Edward's speeding up as he utters his demands, and then everyone else voices raise, each putting their views across.

My body stills, becomes stone still, not even the slightest movement. My mind whirling at the implications, panic warring within me. Rage cries out a soul piercing, "**No!**" The Major is deathly quiet, just occasional pained snarling growls escaping from him.

My voice gone, the woe and pain of my other selves keep pushing up into me, and retreating like a wave, a startling sense of loss starting to overtake me, and then Edward's voice breaks through to me pulling me in focus again, "We can't risk it – her blood is too tempting, look at you all, except for Carlisle, wanting her blood... _And _Jasper actively went for her!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Carlisle open his mouth, his anger blatant, so I jump in, "Yes, and I will regret it every day of my existence!"

Edward blusters on, "It's my right as her mate! I request the family move from here at once, no contact, no watching her, a clean break!" He glances around the table, "I will tell her after school Tuesday and join you that evening."

I feel resignation and sorrow fill the room, I look at Alice, she shakes her head sadly, side to side, saying, "Let's go to Alaska then, we can decide from there where to go."

Carlisle and Esme look at each other, tears in their eyes, and confirm, "Alaska." Emmett looks shell shocked, his voice breaking as he quietly mutters, "I can't leave her," again and again, as Rose tries to comfort him. Her eyes meet with mine, her grave concern clear, as she reaches out to gently place her hand on mine, squeezing slightly.

Her touch was the final catalyst that broke my defenses, the overwhelming grief from the family hits me, causing me to backpedal away from the table in violent reaction. I shake my head as the emotion starts to control me, and I stumble from the room, clawing my way to my study – to the comfort of Bella's scent. I stagger in, and through into my bedroom, throwing myself on my bed as the grief from Emmett, Esme, Alice and Carlisle starts to hit me in waves of anguish only tempered by Edward's self-loathing which dug its claws into me, as well. I curl up, pulling a pillow into my arms, the emotions rocketing through me causing my body to quake under the weight of their, and my own, suffering.

I hear my door open and close; I feel the pixie climb up behind me, hugging me tightly. She whispers softly to me, her words eating at my heart. "I know Jasper – it's just not fair." That was the final straw, her soft acknowledgement pulled down the walls between the Major, Rage and I. I let their pain overrun me, my shoulders shuddering as whimpers and moans of pain pour from me as the sense of loss of our dear Honeybee, Little One, Pretty Girl rips through me.

Time passes by, Alice's arm wrapped around me, holding me together as the sadness and loss felt by my family stabs into me as each person tries to find a way to cope with the idea of leaving Bella behind. My own emotions squashed by the force of the waves of grief of the family hammering into me.

My body shaking, with the effect of fighting off these attacks on my gift, I struggle to speak "Alice, please get everyone to go and hunt, I can't take it anymore! Just get me a few hours peace, please!" I beg.

I feel Alice tense for a minute at the back of my neck as her emotions briefly go haywire as her gift kicks in, and then she sighs. She slowly sits up, stroking my hair from my face, "Carlisle will be up to see you after I have spoken to him, you will have until 4.15am before we return, try to get everything you want to take with us on your study sofa, I will sort out the rest for you when I get back."

She leans over, kissing my forehead, "I will take Edward with me, and make sure he hunts thoroughly. Keep your phone on you…just in case." She slides off the bed, and leaves the room.

I hear her speak with Carlisle, and then he calls out, "Everyone, Come here please!" Doors open, movement flutters as I feel curiosity tinge the atmosphere. "Right, Everyone – I want you to head out and hunt. Get your fill – stay away from the house as long as you can." He sighs, "Jasper is struggling with our extreme emotions."

Edward starts to speak, but Alice interrupts, "No Edward, Jasper is unable to move because of your decisions – You have caused everyone here great pain and grief, and Jasper is having to deal with it – _You_ will come and hunt with me!"

I have never heard her so angry with him. Then there is movement near my bedroom door, a gentle knock, and then Carlisle comes in - looking round for me. His face looks like its aged since I last saw him. Then he spots me, his eyes widen with shock as he comes over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jasper," I am shocked at the hoarse sound to his voice. "They are all leaving now; hopefully the pressure will ease shortly."

As he is speaking, I feel the distance grow between the others and myself, the weight of the pain and sorrow easing. "Thank you Carlisle, it is easing already." I wipe at my eyes, clearing the venom covering them and sit up taking in Carlisle's appearance. I reach out and touch his shoulder, "Carlisle, you need to hunt. Your eyes are the darkest I have ever seen them."

His eyes meet my own, a sorrowful smile flickers at his lips, "That's saying something. I'm trying to convince myself to hunt; I just don't feel it at the moment..." Carlisle rises, "Okay, I best go and keep Esme company, I will keep them out as long as I can for you." Carlisle reaches over and squeeze my shoulder, "Do all you need to before we get back," He glances down briefly, then looks at me with a serious look in his eye, "I will look after you for Peter, tell him that please!" I nod, knowing he's right, I have to call Peter. I need to call him.

I rise and walk with Carlisle to the door, feeling more myself as each minute passes. "Hunt well Carlisle, the next few weeks are going to be difficult for us all, you will need to be strong for the others."

I never knew just how true that statement was to be...

...

I watch Carlisle disappear into the distance with Esme, and pull my phone out, and dial. "Jay," Peter's voice sounding desperately upset, "How are you doing?"

"I guess from that question you know what happened?" I asked, half hoping he knew...half dreading it.

Peter sighs, "Up to you running away from the house – I didn't see the trigger, just your personal battle, then Eddie, then when Rage ascended, and you threw yourself at Carlisle – telegraphing your every move – offering your limbs for him to take. You wanted him to stop you."

"You told Bella what to do?" I queried.

"Yeah, I just got her to sit down, and relax you further – Rage was already calm, he was just confused – needed her help to let go and allow you back." Peter paused, "Then I got her to lay out your clothes for you – to make your room right..." His voice drops to a whisper, "To do the things I would usually do..."

"Thanks Peter..." Hoping he could hear my heartfelt appreciation in my voice. "If you hadn't guided Carlisle, I would still be there at the pond – the flashbacks were bad, I was convinced I had drained someone, slaughtered the family..." I softly admitted.

"Oh hell, Jay!" He choked out, his voice cracking at my name, he is quiet for a minute, and then he softly asks, "Did her blouse help you?" I hear him mutter, "I so hope it did..."

I smile softly, "Yes Peter, yes it did greatly. By the time Carlisle got me home, and I entered my study, her scent was so strong – helped me refocus myself back to my usual self...and then I found her blouse." My voice trails off as I remember the peace that swept over me. "You know, she wrote Rage a note – made his day...and mine." I let my voice take on a playful tone, "You've been sharing secrets Peter!"

Peter chuckles, "I didn't think you would mind her knowing his name – I thought it would be helpful for the future." My heart wrenches, a pain filled whine bursts from my chest. "Jay? Jay! What's wrong? Are you okay? Jay..." I can hear Peter's voice becoming more and more anxious by the second.

"What future?" I whimper, "We are to move away, leave her behind..." A pained growl starts forming in my chest, "He pulled the 'mate' card and is insisting – he wants her human and safe," My voice takes on a constant growl as I spit out, "He's decided we're not safe..."

"Oh Jay..." and I hear him start to softly rumble his comfort to me. I sink to the ground, letting Peter console me for a while.

Once I have calmed down once more, I share my concerns with Peter, "I am so worried for her, Ed is staying behind to break up with her on Tuesday – His control is shaky at the best around her, without me here," I choke back a growl, "I don't know if she will survive, Peter!"

I hear Peter put the phone down and start stomping around snarling and growling, "That bastard, controlling twisted possessive rat!" I close my eyes as I listen to him vent his fury, and then there is a guttural snarl accompanied by a sudden smash and it falls quiet. Next thing I hear over the phone is "Fuck! Damn, bugger!" and an exasperated growl. A minute later the phone is grabbed and Peter's voice comes over the phone,"Charlotte is on her way to you already, I will call her and get her to go to Bella instead. She will guard her; ensure she is safe from Edward."

"Thanks Peter, when you speak with her ask her to tell Bella, we don't want to leave her, we love her – explain about Eddie's twisting of Mate's rights, he put pressure on Carlisle using all the times he moved for us without complaint..." I fall quiet, considering Carlisle's assent to the demand, how quickly he folded.

"Yes Major, we will do so," Peter's voice changed, the Captain responding to his Major.

"Peter – Why did Carlisle just give in? His emotions were screaming in agony – he didn't want to do it..." I asked, hoping he knew the reason.

"It's all to do with Marcus' warning about Edward, Major; He warned Carlisle that his singer bond with Bella was making him volatile. He couldn't risk setting Edward off." Peter reminds me.

"They are definitely not mates?" I question.

Peter confirms it, "Yep, just bonded to her blood." Something deep within me stirred, a visceral feeling of pleasure ran through me at the knowledge... and I find myself fighting the urge to roar and then suddenly I'm calm, confused but calm. I shrug it off; nice to know I'm right about their mating.

"She needs to know that they are not mated – it will help her get over him." I let him know, "it's good Char will be here, Bella will need a woman's support..." My voice trails off, remembering how I felt when Alice finished things with me, "She was so good to me when I was down after Alice."

Peter speaks up, "And you are repaying that kindness by having Char there, when you can't be..."

I allow that to turn over in my mind, the Major speaking up within me, "_Char will care for Little One on our behalf, until we can look after her again_," certainty in his voice.

I smile, "Yes, The Major agrees with your assessment," I confirm to Peter.

He chuckles, "A pleasure to hear! Now, you never answered my question... How are doing, Jay?"

I take a deep breath, "Better at the moment, I had to get them to leave the house so I could get a grip on myself – the initial grief from them all crippled me, but I am okay now, and will be able to adjust as they return from their hunt."

Peter hums to himself contemplatively, "Okay, where are you heading to?"

"Alaska, near Denali," I tell him, remembering the last time he visited me there with pleasure.

"Ah yes, I remember that place – Get Carlisle to call me if you need me – I have seen odd flashes of you overwhelmed by your gift, I don't know if it was earlier today or future – too short, Just call me Okay!" He demands.

I smile at his insistence,"Yeah I will – Thanks Peter!"

I hear his sigh, "Speak soon, Jay!" The phone line disconnects, I smile to myself, he's never has been good at goodbyes. I head back inside and start pulling together my 'must haves' box, my personal items that travel everywhere with me, my safe-box with the Whitlock coven paperwork in, and my prized possession, Bella's blouse and letter, which I briefly nuzzle before packing and locking it away once again.

I sit at my desk, pulling out a sheaf of paper and envelope, and start penning a letter to her.

Dear Bella

I am so sorry I failed to keep control yesterday, that you saw me as I wish you hadn't. I ran away because all I could remember was my past, and I couldn't bear to see the horror in your eyes, as I couldn't remember most of what happened.

Thank you for bringing me back to myself, for soothing Rage. Both Carlisle and Peter have told me a bit about what took place and I must admit I was shocked at Rage's reaction to you, shocked but so happy.

Your gift you left helped me a great deal, it stopped me from sinking into the usual depression that happens...You are my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without you!

Thank you for making my life 'worth it' once more,

Jay

I fold the letter carefully, and seal the envelope, duplicating her seal with a hair of my own under clear tape. I smile as I write her name on the envelope, and tuck it into my shirt pocket, buttoning it down for safety. I open my window and jump out; running over to Bella's weaving through the trees. As I near her home, I open my mind up; feeling the emotions, checking Eddie isn't near. All I can feel are sleeping humans, and then Bella's emotions catch me. She must be dreaming, light headedness, curiosity, fondness and happiness. Before I know it, I am sitting outside her window, perched in the tree, listening to her muttering to herself. "See all is fine...there, that's right, rest now Rage...Your work is done." Her soft voice making Rage raise his head, exuding pleasure and rumbling happily within me.

"**Such gentle hands**," he whispers reverently, and a sense of peace washes over me from within, the rumbling stops and he sighs wistfully, "**I don't want to leave her Jay!"**

"I know, Rage..." I take one last look, sending her some of my peaceful mood, whispering, "Goodbye Honeybee." I jump down quietly and slip the envelope under the door for her to find in the morning. My heart heavy, I head home to prepare to deal with my family's grief once more.

A/N: Next chapter is being typed up over the next few days, I had to break this chapter into two as otherwise it would be huge :)


	28. Leaving Forks

End of Chapter 27

_... She must be dreaming, light headedness, curiosity, fondness and happiness. Before I know it, I am sitting outside her window, perched in the tree, listening to her muttering to herself. "See all is fine...there, that's right, rest now Rage...Your work is done." Her soft voice making Rage raise his head, exuding pleasure and rumbling happily within me._

"_**Such gentle hands**__," he whispers reverently, and a sense of peace washes over me from within, the rumbling stops and he sighs wistfully, "__**I don't want to leave her Jay!"**_

"_I know, Rage..." I take one last look, sending her some of my peaceful mood, whispering, "Goodbye Honeybee." I jump down quietly and slip the envelope under the door for her to find in the morning. My heart heavy, I head home to prepare to deal with my family's grief once more._

**Chapter 28**

In the early hours of the morning, I start to feel my family's emotions encroaching slowly on my senses, and minute by minute I can feel them getting nearer to the house. The weight of them starts pushing at me as they slowly start to influence me yet again. A sigh escapes me as I try to hold them off, to protect myself from the detrimental effects they had over me earlier today.

I can feel Emmett's conflict between sadness, loyalty and duty batter at me, Rose's worry and concern, both manageable. Alice's sense of loss hits me hard, but is tempered as I feel her trying to focus on anger and love, both emotions I can handle with relative ease. Carlisle and Esme start getting close now, worry, and sorrow hangs heavily over Esme, but Carlisle...thank heavens for Carlisle, focused calm with occasional flares of sadness, guilt, worry but always returning to the calm. And then Edward comes into range and his emotions hit me hard, yanking at my chest as their destructive nature overcomes me briefly. I struggle to fight back against his self-loathing and hatred, his anger and possessive desires, his longing and determination, in a desperate attempt to stop them becoming my own emotions.

A growl ripples through me as I feel the Major metaphorically stepping to my side, soaking up the worst of Edward's emotions, leaving me to deal with the rest of the pain from the family. "_Hold it together, Jay. I will be here, as always_," his soft Texan voice reassures me.

I draw myself up straight, my hands clasping behind my back, pulling my strength from my military bearing and head down the stairs towards the lounge. I make it down to the final flight, as I hear Edward join with Alice and then Carlisle and Esme, soft words I can't quite make out causing his emotions explode into waves of pain, loss and self-loathing.

His pain pushes into me, wave after wave, as I sink to the steps, in battle with his emotions determined to hold off the assault. I slump against the stair rail, fighting to hold onto my calm, clinging desperately to my touch with Carlisle's emotions to hold me together, to stop Rage from feeding off this unintentional attack on my gift.

"_Not long now, just hold fast_!" The Major exhorts raggedly, as I feel him urgently pouring his strength into a mental wall around himself and Rage, "_I will protect them from us, just hold out for Carlisle..." _The Major's determination to defend the family from the danger they are triggering, fluctuating with a desire to do violence to the attacking emotions, to destroy the causes of the tortuous attacks on me/_us_/**him**.

My body flinches as everyone draws closer, Emmett and Rose glide through the back door discussing which cars they are going to take with them. Rose stops in the doorway to the family room, looking back at Alice as Emmett walks towards the stairs, his eyes falling on my slumped body. His emotional response to seeing me is the last straw, his disbelief and horror at seeing me runs through me like a jolt of high voltage electricity hitting a human. I let out a shocked gasp as all my muscles convulse once and then I feel myself tumble down the last two stairs to the floor, as my mind gets sucked into horrendous memories of all the times Maria caused the same reaction in me.

I vaguely hear my name called, and feel myself being turned onto my back. I struggle to open my eyes, to feel great relief as I realise where I am, not in the Camp, but at home, with my family. My eyes lock on Emmett as he turns towards the backdoor, calling for Carlisle. The sound of feet hitting the ground increases with speed accompanied by a brief stab of concern, until Carlisle appears before me.

I struggle to follow his movement as he crouches next to me, until he leans over me, "Rest Jasper, don't try and move." His face pulled into his Doctor's look, the one he puts on at work, his emotions calm, reassuring, stable as I watch his eyes cataloguing my physical state - my eyes, and my struggle to keep focused on him. I reach a shaking hand out to him, desperate to get a deeper connection to his calmness. He notices my hand rise and grabs it, and I let out a breath of relief as I feel his calm soaking into me, balancing me, freeing me to dig for control. Carlisle nods slightly to himself, a pleased smile spreading on his face.

I watch him turn to Emmett and ask, "What happened?"

Emmett drags his eyes away from me, and looks at Carlisle, "When I came in the back door, I saw him slumped on the stairs, then he gasped and his whole body twitched and then he fell down the stairs."

Carlisle's eyes widen, "It sounds like a seizure if he were human..." He looks down at me, his expression puzzled and then slowly clearing. He turns back to Emmett, "How did you _feel_ when you saw him?" My appreciation of his analytical mind couldn't be higher at this moment, I squeeze his hand to let him know he was on the right track, then release it and slowly struggle to sit up.

Emmett sits thinking, "I was horrified – I had never seen Jasper so, so…defenceless," his concern blatant in his usually jovial voice.

I hear Carlisle sigh, "Go on Em, go and help Rose and Esme pack up – I will take Jasper hunting." He waits until the family disperse and turns to me, looking closely at my eyes, and lowers his voice, "Like last time, or just a hunt?"

I look up at him, "A hunt would be good – the burn is rising somewhat, too much strong emotion being thrown at me for far too long."

Carlisle offers me his hand, "Can you stand?" I grin, taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"Help me get outside, some distance will help." I stagger towards the door, everyone's concern and worry pushing me faster. My desperation to get away from the family making me half drag Carlisle with me, hanging on to his hand for the emotional support for dear life.

Once we get outside, Carlisle starts to run beside me, pulling me towards a herd of deer. The further from the house, the more I pick myself up emotionally, feeling more myself once again. I hunt, draining three large animals, not realising how thirsty I had been. I wipe my face clean and return to Carlisle's side, my gift finally under my control again.

I feel Carlisle considering something, his emotions taking the familiar path of debate. I wait patiently, knowing he will ask whatever it is eventually. Finally he turns towards me, "I think I will head up to open the house up shortly, do you want to come with me Jasper? The others will follow tomorrow – will give you some time to get yourself together, in the peace and quiet?"

I turn to face him fully, "Yeah, that would be good – I can't stay here around Edward's emotions right now, not on top of the families grief. Edward is a mess emotionally; he's consumed with a possessive and obsessive desire, as well as self-loathing and anger." I start to pace back and forth, as I analyse my reactions to his emotions. "If I stay here much longer, I won't be able to hold off absorbing his emotions." I notice Carlisle looking at little confused. "Mmm let me explain - most vampires' emotions are pretty orderly, except with extremes. The families grief is like a fog around me, but not overwhelming or intrusive. Marcus's grief is intensely private, emotionally he has it buried so I have to actually search to interact with it whereas Edward is a typical teen, and his emotions are the same, no control over them, up and down like a yoyo, all out in the open, battering into me."

"Damn," Carlisle mumbles.

"That isn't the worse of it though, if I absorb much more of his emotions, I don't think I will be able to contain them, they are too destructive, too volatile – they will feed my beast, start twisting me, until all that is left is an empath who has an obsessive, possessive need to be with the female who has just been taken from him."

Carlisle's eyes widen as his mind starts to shoot down avenues suggested by Marcus, imagining instead of a mind-reader, an empath and Bella the target, "Good grief," he stutters.

I nod, raising one eyebrow at him, "Quite, just imagine instead of only a young inexperienced mind-reader feeling that way, you will be dealing with me, and my vast experience with my gift and knowledge of how to obtain any desire I have. You haven't ever seen what I can truly unleash, you saw a brief glimpse of it yesterday, you felt my will against yours for a few seconds, and I wasn't even doing anything, that was just me, when I am not consciously holding back my charisma. Imagine me deliberately using it to get what I want or need – THAT is what Edward's emotions are pushing me towards doing."

Carlisle instantly becomes decisive, "Right, We will head off once we get back to the house. Esme will ride with Alice or Rose… Edward will follow on." Sorrow briefly stabs through me, as Carlisle dwells on Bella.

"I know Carlisle; I'm not allowing myself to think about her until we are in Alaska." I briefly allow him to feel my conflicting emotions, sorrow, anger, pain, self-loathing, affection, worry, fear – swirling around him of so briefly, yet enough to elicit a response.

His hand shoots out grasping my shoulder lightly, his eyes meet mine and he asks, "How do you cope? You feel so deeply!"

My lips twitch, "Always have Carlisle, Always have…" His eyes flick over me, my bare skin, cataloguing my scars, and then his eyes focus on my wrists, my cuffs foolishly pushed up – the fracture lines from Maria's many punishments, visible. My heart sinks, he has seen them.

His face takes on a pensive look, "You know I saw a lot during my time with the Volturi, I read even more, the old histories, battles. Caius and Marcus kept extensive journals of the investigations into law breaking…and the things they found." He paused, formulating his next sentences. I watch him carefully, the conflict flying through his emotions, the worry and concern – the love. "More happened to you before Alice than you speak of. I have seen other survivors of the Southern Wars over my years, I've seen Peter and Charlotte and I've seen the look in your eye when you think you are alone." He sadly shakes his head side to side, "I saw the scars on your chest Jasper…" He stops, it feels as if he is recalling a memory, knowledge and understanding suddenly flow though him, his eyes widening slightly, shock and a stab of pain rush through him. His voice takes on a stronger tone, "I saw reports of other incidents, the methods of control…" More pain and then such fatherly love that I gasp at the intensity, "Oh Jasper, what did your sire do to you?" he asks rhetorically.

I sigh, "It's all in the past, Carlisle, best left there." He reaches over and grasps my shoulder, his pride rippling through me.

"No wonder your sire-bond with Peter is so strong, so unique – you protected each other, didn't you? Got each other through it all?"

I smile at his description of our bond, "Yes, he kept me sane when we were surrounded by newborns constantly," a new emotional cocktail starts to impinge on my senses, moving at high speed closer and closer. Joy swells within me, as I feel the warmth of one of my own progeny nearing me. "Carlisle, I am going to run for a short while, I need to clear my head a little," I watch his reaction; he doesn't catch the white lie.

Carlisle nods, pausing, considering, "I'm sorry for raising that subject – I shouldn't have…" his voice trails off, his shame and apologetic feelings obvious.

"It doesn't matter Carlisle, I've been half expecting it since you saw that day with Peter," I reassure him. I stand, pulling Carlisle up, "Thank you for understanding Carlisle," pulling him into a quick one armed hug. Then I turn and start running on an intercept course for my venom sister. I hear her feet slowing, as she senses the approach of a vampire, her caution, defensiveness and determination tingling through her emotions. I wrap her in my love, and I feel her joy as she changes direction slightly and starts running towards me, the little blond bombshell throwing herself into my waiting arms.

"Charlotte!" I say joyfully as I pick her up swinging her around, "Thank you for coming!"

She smiles up, "It's my pleasure Jay. I can't wait to meet Bella – I hear she is quite the spitfire once she gets going?"

I laugh, "Peter…" as I shake my head, "She is one though," I put her down and grab her hand. "Bella is going to need a friend shortly. Edward is breaking up with her on Tuesday, and has asked the family to leave tomorrow without saying goodbye." I let Charlotte feel my concern as I continue, "She is going to hurt – we are her friends, her family – she hardly has any friends and Charlie her dad is the only thing holding her here – I imagine she is going to feel how I did when I let you and Peter go." I pause, remembering, "How Peter felt…" my voice trailing away as a pang of regret twisted my insides.

I continue, "Knowing you are there, that us Whitlock's still want and need her will be key to keeping her together – Do me a favour, tell her I will never remove the teardrop. She is always with me, just as I am always with her… Tell her I miss her."

Charlotte hugs me close, "Don't worry Jay, I will look after her for you." Then she steps back, grinning, "Now, tell me, is there a good tree near her house for me to sit in?"

I smile at her enthusiasm, Peter is always laughing at our love for climbing trees, lounging like great cats in the branches. "Yeah, to the side of the house, just into the forest there is an ancient old thing, you will see my favourite branch, about two thirds the way up – nicely sheltered too," I grin back at her, "If Bella asks where you sit, just tell her you are on Jay's branch – she will laugh."

Charlotte smiles at my comments, "Right, I will head over, don't worry Jay, I will keep her safe and sound. Just keep your mobile on and I will keep in touch." She leans forward and gently hugs me once more before sprinting off towards Bella's home.

I run back towards the house, slowing down to stride across the yard, heading toward the kitchen. I slowly start to manipulate the family's grief to a more acceptable level using the sense of peace and tranquillity I felt from Bella's dreams to pervade the house until the atmosphere was stable enough for me to enter.

I carry my boxes of essentials to the car, and throw my backpack of jeans and shirts onto the back seat. When I finish putting the baggage away, I close the door and turn towards the house and Alice who is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking mournful.

"This is the first time we are going to be apart for a while Jasper, it feels strange. I have to go into Seattle before heading up to Alaska, so I will be a day or so later than Edward arriving there. I am going to stay here, keep him company until he is ready to leave." Alice leans towards me, pulling me into a hug. She buries her head next to my ear, whispering, "I know Charlotte is here – I will keep Edward distracted and away from her as much as possible. Make sure you hunt regularly, you will need every ounce of strength you possess once Edward returns – All I am sure about is that it will be worse than it is now." She gently strokes my cheek, "Trust Carlisle, he understands more than you realise. I will see you soon!"

I hug her tight to me, "Be careful Alley Cat! Stay safe in Seattle - I will miss you." I release her, stepping out of her arms, "Kiss Esme for me – I can't go back into the house again."

Alice looks on sadly, "I know honey," She pulls away and runs into the house, just as Carlisle appears in the doorway, and she throws herself into his arm, "Take care of him for me please."

Carlisle looks across at me surprised, and then down at her, returning the hug, "Of course I will, Alice," nodding to someone, and Esme appears pulling her into her arms. She looks across at me, and smiles her goodbye as she comforts Alice. Carlisle appears next to the driver's door, "Come on, let's get going!"

I clamber into the car and settle down as Carlisle climbs in taking one last look back at the house, before pulling away down the drive. I allow myself to start to relax as I feel the distance grow between the family and I.

Mile after mile flies past the window, time passes and I finally feel the emotional baggage lift from my shoulders, all that was left was Carlisle's ordered emotions and my own, a dull ache compared to the agony I had been carrying over the past evening and into the night. We talked about everything and nothing, sharing thoughts and memories of times past, anything to distract ourselves from the past twenty four hours.

He told me more about his time at the Volturi, about the brothers and various members of the guard. Wistful at the memories, it is obvious that he misses them, I realise, as I feel his emotional responses to the anecdotes, especially to those about the Elite Guard.

A smile spreads over my face as I find myself thinking about my mentor, Marcus and his _Hetairoi, _hisDemitri,his companion through thick and thin – a brave and strong hearted man waiting for so long for 'his' king to return to him – he so very much reminds me of my Peter especially when I was going through my darkest days… Sometimes I see a familiar shadow cross Demitri's eyes, when he is watching Marcus and he doesn't realise I'm watching, a shadow that haunts Peter's eyes when the memories get too much – I wonder what it is that Demitri has had to face to put that deep pain in his eyes and then I remember the overwhelming wonder and relief he felt when Marcus managed to handle Didyme's mourning trinket on his fob chain. He confided in me later that day, that it was the first time Marcus had been able to handle it without sinking into a month long fugue.

Carlisle's soft voice calls my name, "Jasper?" I am jolted out of my thoughts by his voice, "Jasper? Are you okay?" He says again.

I look across to him, his eyes skimming over me with concern, "Oh sorry Carlisle, I was just thinking about Master Marcus."

"Ah yes," his voice sounding somewhat relieved. "Actually I meant to ask – How did you meet Marcus?"

I sighed and allowed the memory that the Major returned to me come to the surface…

"It was about five years before Peter helped me escape." I pause, quickly thinking about how to phrase it without giving myself away. "We were fighting another coven for a small township, the battle was over, I was in a state, all the emotions of the humans and vampires killed had taken their toll on me, the terror, fear, pain, and the hunger of all the newborns. I lost control of my gift, my horror and pain at the devastation around me flew outwards, hitting everyone around me – you know how it feels…" I looked at him, raising my eyebrow grinning knowingly. "I didn't want to hurt anyone else so I started to pull it back into me. Before I knew it I was absorbing everything, couldn't stop it, and then my own emotions echoed the strongest present – an ancient grief, so deep, so personal, I didn't understand – Just before I collapsed, I saw several dark figures, watching us, two of them, slightly apart, watching me. I locked eyes with the eldest, as I pulled myself under control, pulling what I thought was just my emotions back into me before I wiped out everyone with the backlash, pulling the grief into me. I lost consciousness briefly, but when I came round, I was in control. The two were still there, the others moved back, and sitting down waiting."

Carlisle glanced at me, "They were guard?"

I nod in reply, continuing with my story, "The two were both in shock, and the elder's emotions were everywhere, as if he hadn't felt at all for years. All too soon I would understand why." I shrug, "Demitri introduced me to Marcus and after an initial few minutes of fear and antagonistic posturing from the other guard, we settled down and ended up talking all night, and into the next day. Somehow, I dragged some of Marcus' pain into me…"

Carlisle looked across, "I remember that, early 50's Marcus started communicating once more, started going through the motions of living… You did that!" he exclaimed. "Demitri used to be the only one he would speak to for any length of time – unless he was teaching – he would lecture a subject for hours, as long as 'he' didn't have to show life." I feel Carlisle's sorrow lighten briefly, "Demitri is Marcus' Peter – He's the one who stopped him when Didyme died…" His voice trails off, his mood darkening, just as mine did as I imagine what Marcus must of felt knowing she was dead.

"That explains why Peter and Dem get on so well, I always thought they understood each other on a deep level." I comment, thinking to myself how much more sense it all made, the shadow in Demitri's eyes – he has seen the same as Peter, the wish for death in Marcus' eyes… just as Peter saw my life drain away from me in the moment I freed him from the camp, and the dreadfully bad state I was in when he came back for me.

Out of the blue, Carlisle suddenly asks, "Why is your Sire bond with Peter so different to other's I've seen Jasper? Charlotte's isn't the same, just Peter's."

I smile, my feeling for Peter encompassing me until Carlisle gasps at the intensity of it, "Sheesh, sorry Carlisle, I didn't realise I was projecting!"

He turns his head, "It's a pleasure to feel your love for your brother – especially after I've felt the rest of what you carry with you." He grins.

I roll my eyes, "That was nothing Carlisle – just a smidgen compared to the full extent of my feeling for him." I smile softly as I think of Peter, "Now Peter…" I pause wondering if he would be okay with me sharing the story. My phone announces a text arrival – I laugh to myself and scoop up the phone flicking it open to read the text.

Peter: Tell Carlisle the story – the punishment and bonding – he needs to know.

I shake my head at his uncanny timing, and quickly respond.

Jasper: Will do – C and I heading to Alaska now – rest bar E following tomorrow – Ed Tues.

Peter: KK – hunt well when you get there!

I snort, "Old nag!" I then turn to Carlisle once again. "Peter says you need to know the full story – I know you have read about such goings on – but hearing it firsthand…It's not a story I would tell anyone, I hope you are ready to hear it."

I feel Carlisle's emotions spike with concern and worry and then he speaks up, "Yes, I'm ready…"

I order my thoughts, searching for phrasing to hide my true position in the army, "Peter was part of my squad, it was the squad leader's job to punish when Maria ordered a punishment, whether it was an imagined slight, or an actually warranted. She walked in on Peter and me arguing over a training issue and had him hauled off."

All of a sudden I was back there… remembering, reliving, suffering, until Carlisle broke into my thoughts, "JASPER!" My head swung round to him sharply, a slight shocked growl burst from my chest. A smile broke over his face, and I realise that the car was stationary. "You were gone for fifteen minutes; I was starting to get worried."

A sheepish look crosses my face, "Sorry Carlisle, I guess you could say it was a 'flashback' - certain memories, sounds, or smells tend to make me lose time…or gift control."

Carlisle pulls back onto the road, saying, "If you focus on me rather than the memory – you will find it easier."

I turn my body to face him, cataloguing his posture, his movements, trying to maintain a focus on him as I start speaking again. "Maria used starvation, bites and limb removal as a way to control those she deemed important, the gifted or strongest. She manipulated me by manipulating my gift - Surrounding me with a particular emotion to wear me down. Anyway, I was called to the punishment room about a week or so after Peter was taken away. He was chained to the wall, his eyes so dark, so bruised. When I entered the room his hopes rose – and so did Maria's maliciousness. I understood then, she meant for this to be a punishment for me too. She wanted me to inflict the same bite onto Peter as she had done to me. I was horrified when I realised this, I was to cause my brother the agonies she had done to me. I watched as he raised his head and look me in the eye. I felt his understanding wash over me - I saw his eyes briefly shine as if telling me something and then I realised his gift had already told him what was going to come to pass. I felt compassion fill him and he let me feel his love for me. I was getting irritated by Maria and the sycophants in the room, something was riling me up, I felt my fury growing, my beast fighting to get free. Somehow she was pulling his out – I fought for control, and just about held on – like the last night, I stayed in control, until later on." I breathe out heavily, preparing myself for the next part of the story.

"I knew Maria would want a performance, or she would take over herself – and be far worse that I could be. So I gave it my all – but what she didn't know was I was communicating with Peter from the instant I laid my hand on him. She instructed me to make him learn, make him obedient, to bite his heart. So I did. I filled the room with fear, protecting my back, and then I bit into his chest, but used my gift, I overwhelmed him with my emotions, I showed him everything I felt for him, I took the pain I was causing, and the only reason he cried out was in reaction to my gift overloading him with love." I pause, assessing Carlisle's reactions – smiling to myself at his understanding nature. "Eventually Maria got bored, left me to it – but I had taken too much pain into me, I lost control and let my beast loose – scattering everyone with terror, because he could." I shrug, shaking my head to myself briefly as Rage growls out, "**Because they deserved it!**"

"My beast released Peter from the bite, healed it and then ripped him from the wall – pulling the chains out of the wall as he did it. He got Peter back to my room, laid him on my bed and cared for him, made him drink a bottle of blood Peter stashed behind my bed each day. He paced back and forward, muttering and growling." I smile as the image of Peter submitting to Rage floated up out of my memories, a pleased growl burst from my chest, quickly stifled.

"Peter let him carry on pacing for a while, and then he slowly moved his head, extending his neck to show off my Sire mark, his arms moved into full submission. My beast seeing this, turned and took hold of him, and bit down over my Mark, pumping him with more venom. He grabbed Peter's head, pushing it onto my neck, and sent Peter hopefulness – begging him to bite down with my gift. We shared venom that night, creating out bond – somehow our emotions automatically shared as the venom was pumping into our bodies. It wasn't until I met Marcus that I understood fully the implications of what I did, we did…" I wipe my hand over my mouth, leaning on the back of my knuckles. "He told me of his gift, of all the bond types he sees. He told me about the bond he could see on me, stretched and damaged, but still viable – he described it like a mating bond but NOT one, he calls us Venom Brother, we share all the characteristics of a mating, except for the sexual side, and the distance issues. When he met Peter and Charlotte, he was impossible, nonstop questions – constantly looking between the three of us. Stunned Demitri into a statue…" I smile broadly, remembering the stunned look on Demitri's face as Marcus became more animated than he had seen for centuries.

"Marcus believes our entire unique situation, brothers in arms, my gift, Peters willingness and absolute unasked for submission to my beast was all part of the forming of the bond, Peter knowingly put his entire life into my hands, willingly encouraged me to follow Maria's commands – When we talked about it later, he told me he knew what she would demand, and he saw my horror. He decided to make it easy for me to do; he chose my life over his maiming…"

As I spoke I felt Carlisle wonder and sorrow turning into compassion, I carried on, "It almost killed me when I let Peter and Char escape and the further he got the more I was lost." I look Carlisle directly in the face, knowing his peripheral vision would see my eyes, "I constantly know of Peter's existence, I can feel when he is nearer or further from me, and if Char and he are separated for some reason, I feel it – his pain."

I pause, letting Carlisle dwell on that for a little, continuing when I feel his mind stop whirring, "In the years I was alone in the army, it was the only thing stopping me from walking into a fire, or letting a rival coven kill me – knowing that I may cause Peter's, and therefore Charlotte's death too… Marcus warned me of this. I had no idea about mates, all I knew was mates were not allowed in the army, a weakness and a threat. My Sire didn't teach me about them. Marcus did, and everything that a Sire should teach his progeny. The laws are ingrained on me, and the interpretations, all my traditional values Marcus taught me…" My mind drifts off.

Carlisle starts speaking, "I remember when you first joined us, how wary and formal you were. It took nearly fifteen months before you would allow anyone close to you, and then even longer until you would accept a touch to your arm without your guard going up… Now look at you – how relaxed you are around us, you even let Esme hug you without warning." Carlisle smiles warmly at me, happiness filling him.

A dull ache starts to intrude on my mulling; I shut my eyes, trying to relax myself to tear my mind way from my past. Carlisle lapses into silence, his emotional field full of thoughtfulness, sparks of curiosity, flashes of understanding.

Time and distance fly by as I settle myself into deep relaxing breathing, allowing my awareness to spread as we enter Alaska, reaching out, feeling who and what is around us. I feel the distant presence of Eleazar and his coven, the lustiness of the three girls, the gentle and soothing presence of Eleazar's mate Carmen, and the organised prepared emotions of Eleazar himself. The ex Volturi guard who know me for who I am, was with Marcus and Demitri the first few times we met up. Who side tracks Carlisle whenever he gets too close, another friend, who understands I am still trying to heal.

Carlisle pulls into the drive, following the long hidden road to the house. So similar to our Forks home, for a moment my entire being freezes as memories of Bella's party hit me once more. I flinch briefly as the pain I had been keeping myself from acknowledging flairs within me, the sense of loss of my friend, the only other person I let see my true self – the only other person bar Peter that I fully drop my guard for…

Carlisle turns to me, resting his hand on my clenched fist, "I know, I miss her too," he says simply as the car draws to a halt outside the house. I nod at him, climbing out of the car and starting to unload as Carlisle opens up the house, disabling the security and raising the storm barriers from the windows.

He flies around the house, opening windows airing the property as I bring in the boxes and start moving them to his study on the second floor. Carlisle appears at my side as I lift the first box for my room, "Esme thought you would prefer the south east corner room on the second floor this time."

I climb the stairs, pausing to look back over the living space – noticing how empty of life it feels, and then heading to the suggested room. As the door opens, I am pleasantly surprised by the fitted bookshelves along the longest wall, and the two floor to ceiling windows, making the room feel part of the Alaskan wilderness. I turn away from the stunning view, casting my eye around the room trying to figure out why it feels wrong and then I realise that the dimensions of the room seem 'off' and start looking closer at the fitted bookshelves. Ah ha! A hidden door to the side of the king-sized bed, all made from the same wood as the shelves, and a wonderful huge comfy chair looking out over the landscape. Perfection! I look at the windows, noticing the auto-blinds, and the controls on the bedside table and I grin to myself, privacy if I want it – Esme was obviously thinking ahead, and then I realise it, she must have designed and fitted this recently. I breathe deeply, looking for her scent… Ah there it is, mostly decayed… it must have been during her visit to Carmen last month, yes, there a hint of Carmen's scent is stronger over here, and no dust, bless her she must have been over to freshen the house.

I look into the bathroom, huge but not the standard layout. A large spa bath big enough for two and an amazing wet room, not an enclosed area in sight, I sigh with relief, Esme knows me so well! I return to the bedroom and start to unpack, glancing over to the hidden door between the window and the bed. I bring the last box in from the hallway, and kick the door closed behind me. I click the hidden door open, and find a study, hidden away, similar layout to my old one, with another large window for me, to stop the feelings of being trapped sneaking up on me.

I smile to myself, ever since I confided in Esme about hating confined spaces; she has always made sure I have huge windows, ways to get out… I will never tell her why I hate those spaces it would break her heart but the idea of being confined rocks me to the core. I snap myself out of my dark thoughts and continue unloading my boxes. A smile spreads over my face as I pick up a handful of books, dear Alice must of slipped them into the box – as I look at the titles, I realise that they are all ones I had kept changing my mind over while I was packing.

I grab the heavy metal safe box and slip it into its place next to my desk, the slight scent emanating from it reassuring me, I can feel the tension in my muscles dropping away. The study finally looks complete, my inks and pens in place, Peter's lock box full of Whitlock paperwork, on my desk. The Cullen identities files next to it, and my laptop plugged in and charging. The quiet is amazing, just Carlisle's emotions and my own, what pleasure, I can relax for a while and then it strikes me, I can't hear him moving around, yet I know he is close… Oh Esme! A happy smile spreads across my face at the realisation that she has soundproofed my entire suite… Excellent!

I look out the window, drawn to the vast extend of land around us, a great need to declare myself, claim the land and protect the coven rising within me. I open my door, "Carlisle, I'm going to run the perimeter, mobile with me!"

I hear him laugh, "You will never stop, will you?" and I see him stick his head out of his study door.

"Nope, Too ingrained, need to know my own back yard…" I throw back at him.

Within me I feel the Major stirring, "_He will never learn, one day a nomad will enter his unmarked territory and challenge his right… then where will he be_?"

"He will be safe, no nomad will cross us, and we always protect those who need it." I jibe back at him.

I head out to the edge of the Cullen land and start marking the area, rubbing my scent on trees, occasionally carving the star over three horizontal lines of the Whitlock Coven - the Confederate rank insignia for the Major and his Captain. I smirk to myself remembering the night I marked the boundary of Bella's home, and the pillars supporting her porch, Whitlock's own this, clearly said for all to see and I know Charlotte will keep up the scent marking for me, once Eddie is out of the picture.

A growl rips through me, and I roar it out. That Foolish Man-child! His bloodlust! He rips her family away from her because of his flaws, the harm he has done to my family already and shortly will do to my very dear Honeybee – And I can't even be there to comfort her!

Snarls and growls escape me as my fury at Edward finally over boils; I allow myself the pleasure of taking my wrath out on my surrounding. Trees disintegrates, rocks shatter as "Rage" runs riot through me, pushing me on and on as my hands rip and tear, my mind slipping into a very black place, fueled by the pent up fury I have been holding within me ever since he pulled the "mate" prerogative. In my imagination I am placing my hands on Edward, ripping and tearing into him and his lust filled eyes.

"**HOW DARE HE HUNT OUR BELLA**" Rage roars, **"How dare he take her from US!" **

As the pain from the loss swells inside me until I drop to my knees, hands grasping my hair in distress, and then "Jasper" the man, the warlord and beast, roars out in our pain, head thrown back to face the sky, arms thrown high beseechingly, the three voices expressed as one causing the wilderness to fall quiet as the cry becomes silent, and I fall forward, head curling forward into my chest, my arms wrapping around myself, holding me together as I slowly pitch forward into the fetal position as I grieve for the loss of my Bella.

The agony in my chest, the ripping sensation unlike anything I have ever felt – I can't let this go on, I can't let Edward do this to her, to me. The whimpering of Rage tears at me, the Major's pained growls tear at me – it is not just me he has hurt, it is the strongest part of me, my final lines of defense – shudders run through my body as I give in to the pain and let it take me.

The moon rises, and starts to travel the sky, as I unfurl myself and roll on to my back, watching the moon, knowing that even parted as we are, we are still under the same sky, seeing the same moon. My hand makes it way to my Coven crest and gently wraps around the Jasper pendant twin to the one Bella wears. I think what she would say if she saw me like this and the earache she would give me. So with my heart raw and in pain, I slowly start to gather myself together, rebuilding my walls around me, protecting myself from the pain. Eventually I rise up, surveying the damage done and pushing myself to continue my task, creating a strong perimeter, taking the time to hunt as I run.

By the time I return home, my emotions back under control, dawn is rising on to a new day. Carlisle is waiting on the back porch, concern buzzing around him, "Are you okay Jasper?" he asks.

I pause thinking, "Mostly, I needed to let it all out, before the others arrive otherwise…" I shrug, "Well, it wouldn't have been good."

Carlisle's face twists into his 'processing thoughts' face, and then understanding bursts within him. "Your Sire used strong emotion to attack you? Our Grief - Your beast has been feeling under attack? And now we are somewhere peaceful…"

I lock eyes with him, letting him see my sorrow and concern, "Yeah, and he won't let anyone attack him like that anymore – not after what Maria did to us."

Carlisle nods, "Are you balanced enough now?" he queries. "The family will be here in four hours."

I sigh, and search within myself, checking my defenses and feeling the Major's strength within them, "Yeah, I'm okay now – I will be ready for their emotions." And with that, we head indoors to wait for them to arrive.

A/N The name Hetairoi, was given to Demitri by Marcus following his loyal companionship during the last few years of Didyme's life as Marcus' Chief guard and long term companion, derives from the name of the military unit derives from the _Hetairoi_, "those near the king".

The Hetairoi (Companions) could be members of the Macedonian aristocracy or commoners of any Greek origin who enjoyed the trust and friendship of the Macedonian regent. The Hetairideia, a festival pertaining to the sacred relationship which bound the king and his companions together[2] was celebrated and even Euripides, the famed Athenian play writer, was honoured as an _hetairos_ of the king Archelaus.[3] The Royal friends (Philoi) or the king's Companions (basilikoi hetairoi) were named for life by the king among the Macedonian aristocracy.


	29. Bella talks to Carlisle and finds out

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters and world, I am just playing with them. Thank you to IdreamofEddy for creating her Peter, the inspiration for many stories since then!**

**AN: Apologies for the long wait – I've been ill for a couple of weeks and unable to focus on writing this. This chapter is back in time a little, to show Bella's thoughts about the birthday party, and where she is going 'for now'…**

**From the end of Chap 25 – Bella's PoV **of after Jay ran away after the party

I fold my top, and place it on Jasper's pillow, next to the letter, and head downstairs, shutting the door to keep the scent in the room. I smile at Carlisle, "Okay I'm ready to go, I've laid out fresh clothes for Jay, and left a letter on his bed – Could you let him know I have nicked one of his t-shirts, so Charlie doesn't see the mess on my arm."

Carlisle grins back at me, "No problem, Bella dear, let's get you home. Alice is waiting for you with some dinner…" 

**Chapter 29 – Post Party **

Bella's PoV contd.

Carlisle pulls out and slowly drives down the twisting drive, unlike the rest of the family he is taking his time and not driving at a break neck speed. I find myself watching him, how 'human' he is, especially behind the wheel. I grin back at him when he catches me as he glances at me and he laughs quietly, "Well, looks like we both have something on our minds…" He pauses as he pulls onto the main road heading towards Forks, and then continues, "You seem to have taken this all in your stride, Bella. How are you really doing?"

I sigh, trust Carlisle to dig straight to the root of my quandary, "I'm physically fine – the cuts are just that – minor cuts…for me," and I flash a look up at him.

He chuckles quietly to himself, "For you… indeed." He raises his eyebrow at me, "and mentally? How are you dealing with having the truth that has been thrust upon you? Now you have witnessed our family and I without the 'human' guise that so far you have only really been told about?"

I nod to myself, I should have expected him to ask that question, "I am doing okay at the moment – I think I will probably have a bit of a meltdown later on, lots of tissues and ice cream – but in general, I think I am going to be okay with most of the happenings this afternoon…all except one."

"Just the one?" Carlisle queries – "Let me guess – Edward?"

I push my hair behind me and look at Carlisle, "That is the second time he has treated me like prey, he threw me across the room deliberately, and then attacked you, just like in Phoenix…He treats Jasper like he is some kind of monster who just wants to drink my blood – yet it's him who actually harms me, acts possessive over me, MINE he says… my blood he means doesn't he?"

Carlisle sighs, and nods his head to me, "Yes, I am afraid you are right – your blood is like a siren to him now. I will keep him away from you, unless you tell me otherwise."

"Yes, I need to think about this, figure out how to deal with him. I can't take his possessiveness, his tricks and manipulations – I need to be 'me' not some perfect lady he's envisioned to hang from his arm." We both fall quiet, watching the road as the car slowly heads into Forks.

I mull over the events, and something starts to nag at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"When you and Jasper both clashed, and you pushed him to the floor, you exclaimed something in Latin, something about release of debt, salvation from …err fire? I think." I shrug, "My Latin isn't brilliant, and the cadence and tone of your words sounded so different to the way I was taught."

Carlisle chuckles quietly, "Trust you to pick up my words." He frowns a little, and then asks, "Could I ask you a question before answering that one… I assure you your answer is relevant to your understanding of my words…"

I lean my head on the side, considering his request a moment, "Yes, go ahead, ask away!"

Carlisle takes a deep breath, and looking somewhat pensive, asks, "What emotions did you feel during that clash? Did you feel Jasper's gift at work?"

I close my eyes, envisioning the moment Jasper charged at Carlisle, the extreme anxiety from him which made me break down in tears which lasted until he pushed Jasper back into the floor and held him down and then the same feeling of being lulled into his power infusing its way into me, just like when Peter demonstrated it, but so much more powerful, more commanding, saturating into me, through me… I mutter under my breath, "Oh my god!"

I feel Carlisle's eyes on me, and I turn to him, "I felt his worry in the moments before his beast took over cutting off his emotions, and then he stood tall, his allure came crashing over us – it was unrelentingly. I had felt it before, when he was influencing the room full of guards to keep them controlled around me, but that was subtle." I trail off, shaking my head. "Then he charged at you, he was stressed and worried, the emotion made me cry. When you pushed him back into the floor, the emotion was gone again, you looked down at him and as you spoke, I felt the same thing I felt when Peter demonstrated a hunting technique to me, but Jasper's was much more powerful, and it wasn't even aimed at me…" A shudder ran through my body.

Carlisle look inquisitively at me, "What did Peter demonstrate?"

"Jasper and Peter were trying to make me aware of what Edward had been doing – When Peter last visited Charlotte, he told her about it, and she figured out what it may be – She suggested Peter show me a hunting technique they were taught during the war. It felt like what happened to you," I pause, trying to keep hold of myself, and quietly say, "Like what Edward does to me…" A tear rolls down my cheek.

"Oh Bella dear," Carlisle pats my hand gently; "Everything is finally starting to make sense now. I will speak to Peter later on to get details…"

"Now, the Latin you heard me speak, not bad translations considering you have only studied it at school for a few years. Instead of thinking of it as just words in Latin, consider that in the time I am from it is the language of the learned, and in the devout, the language of prayer. The words I said, were from a prayer," He takes a breath, and then speaking slowly and reverently, " Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori." He pauses, allowing a moment to pass as he appears to reflect on his words. He explains, "It means, O my Jesus, forgive us of our sins, save us from the fires of hell."

The meaning of his prayer shocked me, what had he seen in Jasper's eye's to make him feel like that. I look up from my lap as I hear him suck in a troubled breath, and I notice his right fist nestled against him chin, his knuckles against his lips. "Carlisle?" I watch his stoic face as his eyes tighten, "What's wrong?"

He pulls himself together, almost 'donning' the doctor's image he usually portrays at the hospital, as he pulls up outside my house. "I never realised how much he has been through – his eyes, those scars and fracture marks….the pain, the hell he has been through to cause his beast to be like he is…" He clicks off his safety belt and turns to face me fully. "His control is beyond anything I have heard of – he was seconds from ripping me to shreds and then he stopped himself and starts hunting – didn't even come after you. Not possible, he shouldn't have been able to do that…" His voice drifts off as he mutters to himself.

"Carlisle?" I try and get his focus back onto the conversation. "So, you said that prayer in reaction to what you saw in his eyes?"

"Yes, yes…" he absentmindedly answers, "His beasts' eyes were hypnotic – I've never seen the like…"

A shudder runs down my spine and a memory of Edward's eyes briefly takes hold over me. I gasp at the realisation that has just hit me, and stutter out, "I…I... h have…"

Carlisle's head snaps towards me, his eyes searching my face, his light gold iris' darkening slightly, "You have? Where, when?" He almost growls.

"Edward – when he dazzles me, his eyes draw me in, until there is nothing else but his eyes to see, and then he speaks…" I wrack my mind trying to remember what he says to no avail. "I can't remember what he says – but then it's like being shut up in a bottle, able to see out but it's not 'me' there – but the perfect lady that he wants…Ask Peter – he understands it."

Carlisle takes a deep breath, his eyes dropping shut for the moment, and when he opens them once more, the usual light gold shines once more. "I'm sorry I over reacted Bella, but I think I understand – I will call Peter on my way home and sort this out."

"There look, Alice is waiting for you," Carlisle smiles and indicates the front door, slightly open with Alice looking out.

I turn and smile at Alice who turns and goes back inside, then look back at Carlisle, "Do me a favour, look out for Jasper for me – don't let him wallow on his own too much, he will only dig further himself further into his fugue if he does that."

Carlisle nods, "Of course I will – now I have more idea of what he is dealing with, I can help him more I hope. I'm sorry your birthday party was ruined – hopefully you will have a good evening with Alice at least!"

I smile, "I'm sure I will, give my love to the family for me and thank you for your handy work." I raise my arm slightly, and grin cheekily at him. "It's not everyone who can boast the best stitches in the 'new world'!"

We both chuckle at that, and I climb out of the car, laden with my birthday gifts, carefully piled in my arm by Carlisle. "Take care Bella!" he calls out as he puts his car in gear and then slowly drives away.

As I step through the open front door, I turn and wave goodbye to Carlisle – the afternoon's events starting to catch up with me. I set my gifts down on the kitchen table and then notice the figure on the settee – Alice – and with that the dams break, tears well up in my eyes and I throw myself at her, curling up next to her, clinging to her as I sob.

Slowly the storm calms within me, the tears dry up, the shaking stops and all that is left are questions.

I raise my head from her shoulder, and see her eyes looking down at me, and a gentle smile spreads across her face, "Thank you Alice…I don't know what I would do without my best friend!"

"Come now, we need to get you presentable – Charlie will be home in just over an hour, and we have much to talk about." Alice rises from the settee, pulling me gently to my feet. I turn and gather the gifts to take upstairs and then I realise I don't have the box Jasper's pendant came in, I turn to Alice and as I go to speak, she holds up her hand, "It's on your bed – I brought it over for you, I knew you would want to keep it!"

I smile, "Thanks Ally – his gift means so much, even the box." I shake my head sadly as we climb the stairs side by side. I remember the state he was in as he ran from me. "Alice, he was so scared and upset, he did nothing wrong, he protected me… Please tell me he will be alright?" I beg of her.

Alice sits on the bed, and pats the space next to her. I sit down, looking at her, watching her expressions on her face. She sighs heavily, "He will be more than just alright eventually, but getting there will be a long hard battle for him. The emotions of this afternoon, tonight, and the following month or two will cause him to suffer a great deal – but he comes out of it far stronger, more complete than he has felt in decades."

My shoulders slump at the thought of him suffering for any reason, to the extent that my chest began to ache even more than it was already. I absentmindedly rub at my chest hoping to soothe the dull ache; I haven't eaten anything spicy to cause it…

"Make sure he reads my note that he understands that when his beast was out searching for food, he ignored me totally – even my dripping wounds…he didn't see me as food," I look searchingly at Alice, hoping she will agree.

Alice rests her hand on mine, "I know Bella, I was watching through the window – I was so proud of him in that moment, his strength of will. For him, out of all of us, to be able to do that…" She pauses, shaking her head to herself, "I have seen Jasper at his lowest, when he was unable to resist even the slightest whiff of a human walking near him, and what that did to him emotionally. For him to hold himself back, to stay in that room longer than anyone bar Carlisle was absolutely amazing – if it had been any other person apart from you Bella…they would have been dead before they had even realised they had cut themselves…"

I gasped as the seriousness of her comment sank in. "But, but how did he manage it? He even dressed my wounds!" I stuttered out, replaying the memories of the second most supernatural action packed five minutes of my life.

Alice takes hold of both my shoulders smiling warmly,"It looks as if his beast has accepted that you are important to him, that you are not food, you are more than that." Alice frowns briefly then suddenly smiles, "Look, Jay is sending Peter's Charlotte to you, to guard you, look after you – He is trying to ensure you always have one of us with you, whatever the outcome of the family meeting tonight… I can't see it – too many variables, decisions that need to be made and Edward isn't thinking straight yet – so another unknown."

"What am I going to do about Edward? He has finally shown his colours in front of the family – I can't let him back in here, I don't want to be alone with him, I'm scared Alice… I finally understand what Jasper tried to tell me – I was too naive to understand before now – he loves my blood, not me!"

Alice wraps her arms around me, and holds me tight, "Yes Bella, you are right – we've been waiting for you to understand this, protecting you when things were bad. But now it's up to you – make decisions, and we will help you achieve them!"

"You say Char is coming? When does she arrive?" I ask.

Alice smiles, "Around 5am, she will park herself in Jaspers Tree – I will stay until the family meeting, they will call me back once Edward is in the house, and then I will return. I will stay with you until you are up, and I can introduce you to Charlotte – and then I will have to return to the house, to keep Eddie away from here, I don't want him knowing Char is here, otherwise he will throw a tantrum!"

Alice start to mimic Edwards's voice and mannerisms, "Red eyed heathens near MY Bella…" and then her voice changes to sound like Peter's, "You called my Mate what!"

She looks back at me and smiles at my giggles, and then a concerned look crosses her face, "I just remembered, did Jasper tell you where they met?"

I look into her eyes, "Yes, I know they were all in the war together, and they are marked like Jasper." I smile, "It doesn't matter to me – they are Whitlock's, their scars are their history, their badges of courage and survival."

Alice smiles at that, "You and Char will get on famously, it's about time she had a sister to talk to – can you imagine how it's been over all these years, just the Whitlock men to keep her company! You are perfect for their Coven, uncanny that you would move here, be who you are in the human world and then fit in so perfectly with our world – it's meant to be Bella, meant to be!"

Alice turns down the top cover of the bed, "Come sleep now – I will cover with Charlie!"

I head to the bathroom and get ready for bed, and when I get back to my room, I see the "put you up" bed pushed next to mine, with Alice sitting on it, her laptop open.

I climb into bed, pushing Jasper's t-shirt under the pillow, his scent drifting up to my face as I curl up. As I drift off to sleep, memories of my trips to the southern states start to rise, happy memories, pre- Edward memories, all surrounded by the scent of leather saddles, tobacco and warm vanilla.

At some point in the night, a feeling of eyes watching me starts to flood my dreams, but instead of feeling scared, an all-encompassing sense of safety and comfort wells up and I bask in this new feeling, falling deeper into my slumber, my mind occasionally flashing images, Charlie, Jasper and Peter, the training hall, First beach, Jasper in his tree, Charlie and I working out together, Jasper smiling at me, and then the feeling of being watched leaves, and I feel empty almost bereft – my dreams stop, just leaving an afterimage of wild blond curls, and pained honey eyes.

Slowly I begin to wake, I hear voices down stairs, Alice and Charlie… and the kettle. I get my clothes for the day and head to the bathroom. Once I am ready I head down the stairs and I see Charlie waiting for me, his uniform smartly done up, his badge shining. I smile, "Morning Dad!" and give him a quick hug, listening as he huffs and puffs then hugs me back, as we smile our private feelings to each other, "Have a good day Dad," I wish him softly, touching his elbow lightly.

He smiles his awkward half smile making his moustache twist, he mutters, "You too Bells!" and then raises his voice, "Bye Alice!" He calls as he makes a hasty and embarrassed exit.

I smile to myself, and head into the kitchen. I grab a coffee and a granola bar, sitting at the kitchen table to finish waking up. Alice sits opposite me, waiting, watching, and knowing that I hate to talk before breakfast is over. As I finish eating the bar, I take a mouthful of coffee and look up at Alice, "What's up Alice? I can feel your tension from here!"

Her lips curl up into a smile and her eyes twinkle at the irony of what I just said. "Your tree had a friendly visitor last night, I could smell Jasper's scent there when I returned from hunting with Edward after the family meeting." She looks down with a soft smile, "He's such a sentimental man sometimes….he must have sat there for quite some time." Alice shakes her head, "I found this on the doormat," passing a letter over to me.

I take it instantly recognising the handwriting, my hand shaking slightly, and turn it over to open it, and there I see the seal made with one of his hairs. I smile to myself as I open the letter carefully, retaining the hair on the sticky tape.

I skim through his words, written in his beautiful handwriting, sections jumping out at me – _horror in your eyes…Rage's reaction to you…so happy…Best friend, I don't know what I would do without you making my life "Worth it."_

I read and reread the letter, my heart aching at the sorrow in the words. I look up at Alice, "Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

Alice's eyes well up, "Because it is a goodbye, for a while. Edward is forcing us all to leave, citing your safety using Mates Rights as his support." My eyes widen at her explanation and I start to fume, and then I take in her outraged expression which causes me to pause. She continues, "Poor Jasper broke down under the weight of the family's devastation after Edward did that, their emotions just were too much for him. Carlisle has taken him up to Alaska a few hours ago – he's hoping that getting Jasper away from everyone will allow him to recuperate, before the rest of them head up."

Alice stood up, and moved round to my side, her arm wrapping around my shoulders. "None of us want to leave you, even Rose – not that she would admit it…" I glance up at her, convinced my ears were deceiving me, but … there it was again, a soft growl vibrating in Alice's chest.

"Why Alice, Eddie riled you up a bit?" I ask and I look up into her eyes, and watch the shock and sudden embarrassment that crosses her face.

Flustered, she nudges me with her hip, "Hush you! Anyway, that isn't the worst of it – Edward is going to come and see you after school on Tuesday – to tell you," She swallows and looks down, "to tell you that he's leaving you. I am staying up at the house to keep Edward away from here, to keep Charlotte a secret. Then once he leaves, I will make sure he really does leave, and then I will be heading into Seattle for a few days before joining them in Alaska."

All I kept hearing was, "He's leaving you." I push to my feet, and start pacing back and forth between the kitchen area and the lounge. The words just keep repeating in my head, again and again, and the turmoil he has been causing me since Phoenix starts to rise, rolling and boiling within me. I stop still, my head slightly lowered, innately aware of my environment and my rising temper, the cool calmness I usually hold on to becomes white hot fury, memories of when my so-called mate hurt me either emotionally or physically.

A voice calls my name… and again… A hand reaches towards me, as if to grasp my arm, I move, avoiding the touch, spinning out of reach, dropping into a defensive crouch, ready to defend myself. As the person moves closer, I hear a strange female voice cry out, "Alice NO!" As the backdoor flies open, and a blond shoots past me, tackling Alice to the ground, with a commanding warning growl not unlike what Peter uses. I see a mobile phone shoved into Alice's face, as she is restrained on the ground, and instantly she stops struggling.

The Blond rises, helping Alice up, and then signals for her to wait. I finally realise that it must be Charlotte – she looks just like her picture in Peter's phone. Char turns to face me, her eyes taking in my defensive stance, and the look in my eyes. She drops her eyes, and softens her stance, deliberately becoming submissive. She starts speaking softly, "Little One, you are safe, protected. In honour and duty I am here, for you, for Jasper. You are a Whitlock now, you are never alone whatever your battle."

Slowly my fury dissipates and I rise out of my defensive stance, my mind releasing the focused awareness that I naturally fall into when I prepare to fight. I take a deep breath and nod to Charlotte, and then look over at Alice. She is standing over by Charlie's armchair, her head dropped, and her body shaking slightly. I try to explain my reaction, "I'm sorry about that – I think that warning about Edward was the last straw after yesterday – all a delayed reaction. It was just too much!" I feel very sheepish, and walk over to Alice, "Are you okay Alice?" I ask.

She looks up at me, a nervous smile on her lips, "I will be, you just took me back to when I first met Jasper – he would sink easily into defensiveness, in strange or difficult situations, and when Char stopped me," She looks over to Char, "Thank you by the way!" Her eyes return to meet mine, "It shook me up – I've never been stopped by a vampire who was trained by Jasper – He would never spar with me…I understand why now." She shakes her head sadly and extends the phone to me, "Read the text."

I glance at it – it was from Peter: Stop Alice NOW!

Char spoke up, "Peter had warned me never to surprise you Little One, to treat you like our Major," She snorts back a laugh, "For a human, you move like him – It was like the air around you was quivering with your anger."

I smile, "Thank heavens you did – I don't need to go and break my arm blocking one of your arms. Jay said something similar once," My eyes open wide as I realise… "Thank god Jasper wasn't here – my fury just exploded out of me…" Both Char and Alice's faces appear to shudder and before I could speak the mobile rang. I pass it back to Charlotte, who quickly answers it and smiles softly at what she hears.

"Hey Peter, let me put you on speaker." I watch as Charlotte presses a few buttons, and then I hear Peter's voice.

"What a beautiful Sunday Mornin' it is…. Hey ladies! Just a few quick things. Alice – Seattle, the roof of 2489 Belview Tower, Thursday 11pm."

Alice beams a smile, her composure fully recovered at his words, "Thanks Peter – I wasn't looking forward to searching roof after roof…"

"Bee – On Tuesday after school – Ed will be waiting on your doorstep when you get home. He will ask for a walk behind your house, into the tree line. DON'T lose your temper, be strong, and mean what you say – You will be safe there, don't worry."

"Okay Peter." I nod my head to myself.

He goes on to instruct, "Char – Stay in Jasper's tree – Edward won't see or smell your presence- Alice will help you with keeping your thoughts quiet."

"Got it Peter!" Charlotte replies.

"Char honey; give the phone to Bella please…" Peter asks and Charlotte takes the phone off speaker and passes it to me. Alice and Charlotte glide out of the back door, and across to the edge of the forest.

I sit down, and ready myself for whatever Peter wants to tell me, "Hi Peter," I say softly.

"Are you alright Little One?" He asks concern obvious in his voice.

I lean my head on the side considering, and slowly nod to myself, "Yeah, I'm doing okay Peter. Have you heard from Jay yet?"

I hear a muffled snort at the other end, "Yep, exchanged texts with him a while back on his journey to Alaska with Carlisle…I've got him to fill him in a bit on our history – so Carlisle doesn't have a fit when he sees how I act next time I am there."

I laugh, "Do I guess you have some idea how you are going to be?"

"You could say that missy," he chuckles mischievously. "Carlisle phoned me after the meetin' last night…I clarified the situation for him somewhat, to say he isn't best pleased with Eddie boy would be an understatement. In fact, I would love to be a spider on the wall when that conversation goes off."

I laugh at the imagery my mind conjured up, a spider with Peter's eyes and smile lurking in the corner of Carlisle's study.

"Sounds like I have done my job – it's good to hear you laughin' once again, Bella!" he enthuses, "Now, just keep your chin up this next few days and keep your mobile with you, and watch for random texts."

Peter chuckles evilly following that comment, making me sigh, "Oh, so I'm going to get another set of jokes and commentary again, heh?" I grin, waiting for his reply.

"We'll see… just you wait!" he says, "Okay, got to get going – you know how to get hold of me if you need me, bye Bee!"

By the end of the call from Peter, he has managed to restore my sense of self once again, reminding me of the happy times I have had recently, when Edward was not around… Time to be myself once more! I go over to the back door, and lean out, giving a whistle and then head over and put the kettle on and before I know it, I hear Alice's voice, "Oh Bella, I can't wait to see you in those Jeans! Where are you hiding them?"

I smile to myself, knowing she is going to love my Phoenix wardrobe…

**Next time: Back to Jasper and the rest of the Cullens!**


	30. Being Brave

**A/N: I will apologise now for the change of points of view in this, and the next few chapters – it is necessary for the storyline to make sense to see what is going on in Alaska and Forks. **

_End of Chapter 28 – Jasper returns back to the Alaskan house, following his emotional out-pouring._

By the time I return home, my emotions back under control, dawn is rising on to a new day. Carlisle is waiting on the back porch, concern buzzing around him, "Are you okay Jasper?" he asks.

I pause thinking, "Mostly, I needed to let it all out, before the others arrive otherwise…" I shrug, "Well, it wouldn't have been good."

Carlisle's face twists into his 'processing thoughts' face, and then understanding bursts within him. "Your Sire used strong emotion to attack you? Our Grief - Your feral side has been feeling under attack? And now we are somewhere peaceful…"

I lock eyes with him, letting him see my sorrow and concern, "Yeah, and he won't let anyone attack him like that anymore – not after what Maria did to us."

Carlisle nods, "Are you balanced enough now?" he queries. "The family will be here in four hours."

I sigh, and search within myself, checking my defenses and feeling the Major's strength within them, "Yeah, I'm okay now – I will be ready for their emotions." And with that, we head indoors to wait for them to arrive.

Chapter 30. JPoV (Monday morning).

It is coming up to midday, when we hear three cars starting the long progression up the drive. I replace the lid on my fountain pen, put away my journal, and join Carlisle waiting in the lounge. As we watch out of the front window, I am relieved to sense that their emotions have stabilised, just the usual mix I would expect from them. My hopes raise a little, perhaps I won't have too much of a battle to contain Rage after all.

Carlisle heads to the door, the dreadful ache of being parting from his mate gone, as she flies into his arms. Their love and adoration for each other flows over me, causing a twinge of pain at the lack of a mate of my own. I feel Emmett and Rose drift in and up the stairs, and then Carlisle and Esme entering his study. I find myself looking out of the window, my eyes drawn to something in the far distance. My hand finds itself on the glass pane as if trying to touch whatever it is - Melancholy falling over me yet again.

I suddenly realise there is someone approaching me, drifting closer, pausing ever so often as if they are uncertain. I reach out with my gift, without turning to face them, to feel who it is, Ah dear Esme. Her concern lightly fluttering around her and genuine caring warmth flows through me. I force my eyes away from the hypnotic landscape, and turn towards her, smiling invitingly, "Esme! It's so good to see you," I hold out an arm, inviting her closer.

She looks up at me smiling, "You look so much better now – getting up here early obviously was what you needed." She slowly comes to stand next to me, her shoulder rubbing against my arm lightly. "So, is the room okay for you?" She asks softly.

A smile breaks through my dark mood as I remember the pleasure I felt from the peace of my bedroom suite, "Yes, it's perfect – thank you for such a lovely space, so light and airy."

She reaches round my waist, hugging me briefly, "I thought you would like it – my workroom is just above you, so hopefully the only close emotions you will sense will be my own, I tried to ensure your room was in the less used section of the house – so it will be as tranquil as possible for you."

I hug her back briefly, and then release her, "Thank you Esme, that is ever so thoughtful of you." I feel her concern for me as I hug her, her eyes scanning my face, I try to smile, to reassure her but fail miserably and glance down, anything to avoid seeing her reaction. My eyes start to wander, and slowly, surely the window starts to draw my attention once more and as my eyes start to drift towards that elusive something in the distance, I hear a soft sigh and quiet footsteps leaving my side.

The sun starts to set changing the crystalline brilliance of the snow to a fiery red. Within me I feel a shuddering at the sight, and then the Major's voice speaks softly to me. "_So like little one's blood…" _I turn from the window, breaking away from the sight of it, as the Major continues to whisper_, "Second time it's been spilt, better be the last time," _his voice taking on an ominous sound at the end. I can still feel his anger at the events of the weekend past, and the need for us to get this far away to even work through the damage done to our defenses by the emotions flying round _that_ weekend.

A vibration distracts my attention; I dig in my pocket and pull out my phone – sure enough, a picture of a phoenix letting me know I have a message from Bella.

**Bella: ****Rumour**** has it that you have all moved to California because of a job for C. I can just imagine you loving the sun there /grin. How's Alaska?**

A smile spreads over my face and I go to my room, closing the door on the rest of the family, and flop down onto my bed, rolling onto my back, typing my reply.

**Jay: It's peaceful – Im sorry I left without seeing you first - but I was losing control badly, I had to get away from their emotions. C brought me here – calmed me down… it's been decades since I was that bad.**

I look out of the window, into the trees at the back of the house, admiring the snow covered branches, "_Mmm Take more pictures for Little one!_" the Major suggests, making me smile at the memory of her reaction to the last set.

The phone vibrates again.

**Bella: Hey Jay, don't worry about it /smile. I saw how emotional Alice was on Sunday morning – if the others are like that, I'm not surprised that you needed to get out of there. I cheered her up though – got her and Char helped me do a remodel on my wardrobe – I've thrown out everything, bar a few special items, and unpacked my Arizona look with extra layers for the climate here. Alice was bouncing by the end of the day.**

**Jay: How did meeting Char go? **

**Bella: LOL Great thanks! Apparently I'm like the Major… I move like him "for a human" according to Char.**

I am suddenly filled with a sense of pride and joy exuding from the Major and he bursts into an appreciative growl.

**Jay:smile You can tell Char that I am certain he would be proud to hear that comparison…he always said you were special/grin**

"_Thank you Jay, I couldn't have put it better myself_," he softly rumbles to me.

**Bella: Will do! Just noticed the time Jay – got to get to sleep, got a long day tomorrow. Night night Jay hugs**

I glance outside and am shocked to see the moon shining high in the sky.

**Jay: Talk about losing time! Sleep well Honeybee – pleasant dreams hugs**

**User: Rising_Phoenix has logged off.**

I put the phone on my bedside table and then lay back on my pillows, throwing my left arm above my head, my hand laced through my hair, casually playing with the strands. My other hand rests on my chest, fingers tucked through the material to gently rub at the constantly aching scar Maria made, the tender movements soothing the dull pain slightly.

Something about the way my hair feels, the gentle tugging as I slide my fingers through it brings a memory to mind. The brief recollection of laying on Bella's lap, her fingers playing with my hair flashes through my mind and I close my eyes replaying those short minutes over and over again, the moments before my panic had set in, those moments when all I felt was peace and I allow it to fill me once more, to dwell there in the memories arms.

BPOV – Tuesday Lunchtime

As the stampede for the cafeteria started, I slowly packed my books away and pulled out my phone, just time to send one quick message before I get to the queue for lunch.

Bella: Alice tells me it's after school today Ed is turning up – Peter tells me I'll be safe – but I can't help but be nervous…

After I send it, I grab a sandwich and a juice and head over to pay, as I look at the lady at the till, I recognise her as the one who cut herself _that_ day and I realise that I just have to be calm just like I was handling Jasper that day. I quickly pay for my food and head over to the bench we sat at that day – in the fresh air away from everyone's staring eyes and gossiping mouths, quickly opening his reply before going outside.

Jay: Just don't feel fear, don't challenge him, but don't be submissive either – and cover as much of your pulse as you can.

I nod to myself, and sign out, stuffing my phone into the secret pocket in my bag next to my coven crest, the puff of air from the pocket bringing a hint of the Major's scent to me, a smile spreading over my face as I zip up the pocket, and then the bag. I push my way through the door and head over to my favourite place to sit.

I drop my bag to the ground, and slide into the seat, opening my sandwich and eating it up hungrily. Just as I finish the second half of it, a hand reaches past me, grabbing my juice and opening it, placing it in front of me. As I see the skin of the hand, a shiver goes up my spine, my mind going into overdrive, wondering 'What the hell he is doing here?'

Edward slides into the seat in before me, "Hello Love, I've missed you…" and before I can stop the ingrained polite response, I look up to respond, and he lifts his hand to my chin, lifting my eye-line until my eyes are captured by his… and everything fades away.

The panic disappears, the need to escape no longer bothers me, his lips spread in his odd smirking smile, his eyes – oh so beautiful, a sigh escapes my lips dotingly.

"I will come and see you after school, perhaps a walk behind the house?" he suggests.

"That will be lovely Edward." I smile, deep inside me the part nicknamed 'Honeybee' shrivels up in despair, trapped in her bottle unable to escape. Edward leans over and kisses her chastely and then slips away.

Far away in Alaska, Jasper sighs with relief as the pain coming from his chest scar lifts for the first time in days…


	31. The sigh of relief

A/N: Apologies for the delay in this – my muse went walkabout, and I have only just found her again. I am writing Chapter 32 whilst this is with PrettyFlour, my creative wonder! Thank you to all my lovely readers who have inspired me!

End of Chapter 30.

I drop my bag to the ground, and slide into the seat, opening my sandwich and eating it up hungrily. Just as I finish the second half of it, a hand reaches past me, grabbing my juice and opening it, placing it in front of me. As I see the skin of the hand, a shiver goes up my spine, my mind going into overdrive, wondering 'What the hell he is doing here?'

Edward slides into the seat in before me, "Hello Love, I've missed you…" and before I can stop the ingrained polite response, I look up to respond, and he lifts his hand to my chin, lifting my eye-line until my eyes are captured by his… and everything fades away.

The panic disappears, the need to escape no longer bothers me, his lips spread in his odd smirking smile, his eyes – oh so beautiful, a sigh escapes my lips dotingly.

"I will come and see you after school, perhaps a walk behind the house?" he suggests.

"That will be lovely Edward." I smile, deep inside me the part nicknamed 'Honeybee' shrivels up in despair, trapped in her bottle unable to escape. Edward leans over and kisses me chastely and then slips away.

Far away in Alaska, Jasper sighs with relief as the pain coming from his chest scar lifts for the first time in days…

**Chapter 31.**

JPoV

The relief from the pain is overwhelming; it's as if all the muscles in my chest have finally released from a vice like hold, relaxed after being cramped since the early hours of Sunday morning. I take a shuddering breath as I steady myself against the back of the sofa I was passing on my way to speak to Carlisle. It feels as if it's the first breath I have taken since arriving here.

Just as I start to exhale, my mind explodes as Rage cries out in agony. His anguish drops me to my knees, my hands clasp my head as I try to hold myself together against the blinding white hot excruciating pain.

"Son, are you alright?" Carlisle asks softly as he rises and comes over to kneel next to me, gently supporting my shaking body. A soft moan escapes me, as Rage's pitiful whimpers and cries grow more agonised each second that passes.

I slowly become aware of a vast distancing from Rage's anguish, as if he is being moved all the way to the horizon of our mindscape, a immense strength growing between Rage and I which becomes a bastion of power keeping Rage and his tortured emotions away from me, and then the voice of the Southern Warlord, the one I hoped I would never to have to hear again rings out his commands, "_Jasper_," the Major growls out through clenched teeth, "_Notify Peter at once!_"

Like the mighty Mississippi unstoppable, the Major's inherent ability to command becomes a force to reckon with and his will comes crashing down onto me, his indomitable commands issued between his grated teeth - to hear it, is to know that if he demands the rain to stop, it would… and without realising it, I stand straight and true like the human soldier I once was, shrugging off Carlisle's supporting hand – my phone out and ringing, before I have even begun to recognise the inbuilt instantaneous reaction to the Major's orders.

My senses are working overdrive; I take note of everything and one in the room, aware of Carlisle's shocked reaction to my intense expression. I listen to the ringing, one, two, and halfway through the third, "Hey Jay – is everything okay?" Peter's concerned voice queries.

"No, everything is not okay," I snarl out, I glance at Carlisle and search for a way to say what I need to my Captain, and then it comes to me, "Coven Leader, something strange just happened." As soon as I use the honorific title, Carlisle steps away from me and moves across the room, giving the illusion of privacy.

I hear Peter take a shocked breathe in, and pause, hoping he is going to ask the question I need him to ask, "Do I need to report this to the Major?" Peter's voice taking on his formal tone, as if speaking to the Major directly, notifying me that he understands my subterfuge.

I school my facial expression, but inwardly thank the lord for Peter's savvy mind, "Yes, He needs to be informed as well."

"Give me a minute – I'm in Seattle…" I hear a whomp as a fire bursts into life and then Peter moving at speed briefly, and then he finally requests, "Give me the details, Jay."

I take a moment to order my thoughts, "I've been getting pain in my sire's mark," I hear him gasp in the background, "Approximately five minutes ago I felt the pain go entirely and then seconds later my mind filled with emotional agony. It took three minutes fifty seconds to be distanced enough to make this call."

I hear Peter growling to himself in the background, "What level was the pain in your mind? Similar to Chelsea in '63?" His voice drops to a whisper at the name, and then he continues, "Or more like something before I escaped from Maria's camp?"

I growl on hearing _that _name and once he has finished speaking reply, "I wish," I snort, "It was more like the pain I was feeling just before I finally gave in to my beast after you had escaped – but it was worse than that even…"

I hear a muttered, "Christ!" as I search my mind on how to explain without saying anything Carlisle could figure out, and then it clicks.

"It was the rage alongside the other emotions … it was beyond _my_ control," Hoping that he would pick up the clues I had just dropped for him, "It took me to my knees, Peter," I finished softly.

"Ah damn! Brother…" Peter commiserates tenderly, then his tone changes, taking on the sharpness he usually uses when responding to a direct order from the Major, "I will forward this report and then do as the Major commands, keep in touch!" shutting off the line as soon as he finishes speaking.

Vibrating with a repressed fury I can't fathom out the meaning behind, the Major spits out, "_I'll have his head if he doesn't!_" and is echoed by yet another agonised cry from Rage.

I turn towards the diplomatically "busy" Carlisle, "Thank you Carlisle, I don't know what just happened – I've never felt the sort of emotional backlash before- it was excruciating."

Carlisle walks towards me, speaking softly, "If anyone is going to understand the sort of pain you have been feeling in that sort of scar, it would be Peter or the Major." He frowns, his eyes darting back and forth, "I don't remember reading anything back in Volterra that could shed further light on pain from a dead Sire's mark." He shakes his head side to side, "Is there anything I can do for you?" He rests his hand on my elbow, his serenity slowly bleeding through Rage's pain.

I take a deep breath, "I don't think so…I am just going to sit in my room and try to gain some control over it all." I nod politely to the Cullen Coven leader and take myself to my room, to the one thing I hope will help Rage.

I shut the bedroom door behind me, and grab the Whitlock lockbox from my study, sitting on the floor next to the window. As I enter the combination and open it, the scent from Bee's blouse washes over me, bringing a sense of peace back to me, and yet Rage cries out yet again, such a soul destroying sound and I shudder as his pain runs through me briefly and then abruptly stops, as I feel the Major throwing up wall after wall between Rage and myself. His desperation to protect me from Rage's emotions becoming more and more obvious as I start to sense the Major fighting something within himself as well, an occasional tremor that becomes more and more obvious as time passes by.

I start focusing my strength on the Major, focusing the peace that I gain from the scented blouse onto him, bolstering him, protecting him – from what exactly I'm not sure – returning the favour owed many times over from when he protected me from Maria. I start to rumble my affectionate growl for my Major and my Rage – exuding my love for my other personalities that I have only recently started to truly understand…all thanks to the owner of this glorious scent which sustains me, reinforces me, strengthens me when I am struggling, when _we_ are struggling.

I feel recognition of what I am trying to do, and start to feel a responding rumble from the Major, slowly strengthening until his growling purr is as strong as my own. I drag in a deep breath, preparing myself for the answers I am about to demand, "Major, What on earth is going on with Rage?"

I feel the Major shudder within me, and I wait…

When he finally speaks, it is My Major who speaks the warlord side of him gone once more- thank heavens', "_Remember what I said about our feral sides, our beasts, always feeling the most?"_

I absentmindedly nod, "Yes, I remember…"

I feel the Major exude a burst of deep affection towards Rage, "_He is the best of us and the worst of us - the trials we've faced are nothing compared to those he faced for us…"_ I feel the Major debating how to say something… and then he huffs to himself and I feel him curiously strengthen himself mentally, "_Our gift, the range we can sense Peter with it- it's all down to him and how much he threw himself into our bond when he created it, but this pain he is feeling, I don't think he let go of Bella before we travelled – I think he tried to hold on to her… Perhaps she has gone out of range for him? What do you think_?"

Intuition runs through me briefly, I am certain he is hiding something, something important from me. I put the feeling aside for a moment and consider the question the Major asked. Thinking about what the Major is suggesting? Remembering Rage's plaintive wish not to leave her, could it be? Did Rage try but fail to hold on to my/_our_/**his **touch on her? I knew I had been keeping a sensing touch on her; she was under my protection so of course I did. I hadn't realised Rage had been keeping a touch? "Were you keeping a touch on her too Major?" I ask, already knowing his answer.

A dark chuckle rings through me, "_Why did you bother asking…of course I did, from the moment in Phoenix onwards, I had a very light touch on her_…" He pauses briefly, as if to decide something, "_And then from the day you tried to destroy that branch outside her home…the day I ordered Peter to bring her into the Coven – I strengthened my connection_."

I turn my face into her blouse, taking a deep breath, allowing her scent to fill my senses, the peace to infuse through me, and then I try to reach out to Bella –to briefly sense her.

I focus on finding her, knowing she will still be in class, pushing myself, reaching, straining. I feel my body start to quiver with the strain… "_Jay, come back, stop trying to reach her… if Rage can't reach her, we won't be able to. Now come back…_" and then a quietly whispered, "_Please…_"

The shock of the whispered please pulls me back from trying to reach her – I force myself to look internally, and am shocked to see the pain and exhaustion in the Major's eyes, then I sweep around looking for Rage and all I see is the vastness of our mind with a monolith of black marble constantly shifting and reshaping around my grieving Rage.

I pull the Major closer to the surface, lending him my strength and energy, reinforcing him with my deepest admiration and love for the both of them. I gently pull Rage back from the edge of my mind, letting him hear the comforting rumbling growls, and quietly start to remind him that we haven't lost all contact, that Peter and Charlotte are with her, looking after her. Slowly I start to feel the buffeting against the monolith start to calm, and become aware of him watching me, snuffling and pacing sorrowfully rather than the explosion of grief that he was earlier on.

I feel the Major stop leaning on me and straighten up; he turns towards Rage and tilts his head on the side in question. Rage stops pacing, turns towards the Major and growls mournfully, yet in control and I watch as brick by brick, the Major tears down the defence he built protecting me from Rage's anguish.

Rage prowls out from behind the black marble, his eyes glued to my own, his chest thrumming with a soft growl, he glances to the Major and back again sniffing at us both, his head dropping to the side and a questioning look on his face, "**You've changed**!"

The Major and I look at each other, up and down, and then raise an eyebrow at each other and shrug. I turn back, "What do you mean Rage?"

Rage walks up to me and nuzzles into my neck and then licks me, rumbling approval as I stand there and let him take the comfort he wants. He then looks into my eyes and says, "**Taste more heat, more like Major.**" He then prowls over to the Major, and looks him up and down, "**More relaxed, in harmony…just like Jay."**

The Major jerks back, his eyes widening in surprise and then he looks at Rage and then to me. "_Good Grief! He's right… look at us_," as he sweeps his eyes over our mental images of ourselves. I do the same, and gasp in astonishment…

The Major usually portrays himself barefoot, breeches and his hair tied back at the nape of his neck – yet now he is wearing boots, his hair flows free and he is wearing the Coven Crest and Pendant, and then I realise my black t-shirt is gone, and the purple shirt I am wearing has my sleeves rolled up, and is unbuttoned showing off my Coven Crest and the precious pendant hung below it.

We both turn towards Rage, his image currently all in mourning black, and suddenly my intuition makes a leap, "We finally are somewhere peaceful, safe, no additional emotions to deal with like at school, and our solace is out of reach…" I turn to Major, "We finally had to lean on each other, support each other." A smile spreads across my face.

"_Doesn't it feel good, Jay lad_?" The Major asks, a smile twitching at his lips.

Rage lies back in his cushion pile, softly muttering away to himself quietly under his breath, "**Heal fast, get strong, mate is waiting…" **

Authors Thanks: Huge thank you to Prettyflour for the fast turnaround on this chapter, I am certain all the readers will agree you are wonderful xxx Hissy


	32. A walk in the forest

A/N: Finally we hear get to see a little of what Edward is thinking…

Thank you Prettyflour, my creative wonder, for reading and re-reading this chapter – Your initial comments on this made me go back and add so much more ;)

Chapter 31

EPoV – Early hours of Sunday morning

I stand looking out the upstairs window, watching as my dearest wish has come true, _finally_, and Carlisle is getting rid of that blood thirsty filth. He has Jasper carrying his boxes to the car packing up to leave here for good! As I watch, that creature turns to Alice who is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking scared – she is so scared that I can't even hear her thoughts any more; they are just constantly circling between a dark shadowy figure and her desire to go and see Bella.

A shiver runs over me as I see my dear sister, Alice, being forced into a hug with him and the scarred brute leaning down and whispering and snarling in her ear. She pulls out of his arms and runs into the house, just as Carlisle appears in the doorway, and she throws herself into his arm, for safety no doubt. I watch as Carlisle turns and glares at Jasper and then comforts her, passing her to Esme. I listen closely to his thoughts, but all I see his sorrow for leaving Esme, totally understandable.

Finally Carlisle orders that swine into the car and looks up at me and nods, letting me know all is okay now, then Carlisle gets in and drives off – at last my father has removed him, taken him away from my Bella, protected the family from that animal, Jasper.

No more threat to my Love from that untamed, maimed filth. I've seen in his mind, his blood thirsty thoughts – the ripping and slashing, the humans he drank whilst he was all drenched in blood – he wants her – I cannot allow him near her, she is _mine_…that blood is MINE!

I cock my head, listening to Alice's thoughts, 'Clothes…more shopping – and her wardrobe hangers clanking as she sorts through it'.

In the back of my mind the everlasting litany runs through my thoughts constantly - Yes she is Mine – Mine to do as I want, when I want, mine to sup on, mind to hold, mine to kiss, She belongs to me, only Me! No one else by ME!

As I settle on _our_ settee in my bedroom, her scent rises into the room, triggering memories that flood though my mind, of Bella asleep in my arms, the bruise where she fell in Gym, a painful purple, the one left on her arm from earlier in the week fading to a mottled greeny yellow.

As day turns into night and back to day again, the memory floods back about the bruise. I remember my curiosity rising, of placing a fingertip on the fleshy part of her elbow – a place where a bruise wouldn't be out of place and I press down on it gently at first, listening closely to the blood vessels just under the skin slowly bursting, the scent of her blood near the surface of her skin bringing a soft growl to my chest… ALL MINE!

I recall pressing harder watching her skin change colour the bruise becoming violet in contrast to her pale skin… I extricate myself from her, leaning over so I can bring my nose to my bruise, MY Mark on her… and I breathe in, the smell is divine!

The thrill of seeing my bruise, my claim on her exults though me – from that night onwards, I re-assert my claim on her body, bruising her – until that glorious day when I finally drank from her… what a wonderful day that was – I will never forget Phoenix!

I am dragged from my daydreaming as my thirst rises, I've got to see her, have her…I force myself to focus hard and dive out the window, heading to the school, hunting for the blood that belongs only to ME!

As I pass my Bella's home, an odd scent hits me…then I remember Carlisle saying the wolves are back…perhaps they passed this way, the scent is so indistinct, keeps fading away, must be an old track of theirs.

I speed on to the school, to the trees edge just in time for lunch. All this running away from me will stop – I will make her see; I will make her mine again, No one here to stop me anymore.

I watch the cafeteria fill – all the insignificant pulsing minds and thoughts grabbing either food or gossiping… Where is she?

The breeze changes direction, carrying her scent to me – my head snaps in the direction of the outside seating and there she is! All alone, waiting for me to come, waiting for me to show her, to teach her who she belongs to.

Hunger drives though me, an intense desire to consume her…

Not like this, _not here_, NOT NOW! but SOON!_ when we're alone, _just for me!…

I force myself to calm down.

I walk to her and then twist her mind, forcing it into my grip…tonight – tonight I will make her mine! In all ways mine!

I run home exulting at the power I hold My Love under, the absolute obedience she gives me, the looks of adulation. Before I realise it, I am jumping in through my window and pacing back and forth, waiting until it's time to go and take what I want and need.

_Preserve her, keep her, protect her…taste her_. Back and forward, the arguments flow in my head. _Consume her, devour her – Mine to drink, Mine to conserve_… which to do, which to do?

Sibilant voice whispering to me in my mind, persuading me, seducing me, reminding me of the joys of the flesh, the pleasure of playing with my food, the soft popping of veins, mouth-watering flavour, ready for the taking, 'bursting with wholesome goodness' an involuntary dark smile spreads over my face.

A crash across the hallway breaks me from my mood. Alice's voice curses as flashes of suitcases fallen everywhere flash in my mind, followed by a list of summer and winter clothing to pack. My mind snapped back to the present by the interruption. I pinch my nose, breathing deeply, remembering Carlisle's loving assistance, helping keep me on the vegetarian diet, "But wherree isss he nowww?" The hissing voice asks from deep within. In a moment of strength, I push the voice down, deep inside me, and go hunting until I am sated and then some more.

**Char PoV**

The day passes quietly as I sit in my tree watching the world go by, waiting for my charge to arrive home from school. I hate having to stay here, not be at the school watching over her myself, but I know Garrett is there, hidden away by his gift. Lunchtime comes and I am startled to get an incoming text.

Garrett: Ed at the school, spoke to Bee then left.

I curse under my breath, the slimy toad sneaking into school – the one place we couldn't get too close to. I settle into my branch, waiting out the last few hours until Bella is due home.

Soon I hear the chugging of her old truck heading up the road, and she pulls in and parks. I observe her and it soon becomes clear that Edward has struck again, gone is the bold woman who fights with the Major, the strong woman who my Peter so admires, all that is left is a shadow of that woman, barely the confidence to say boo to a goose, let alone snark at the Volturi. I sigh to myself, knowing Peter is going to be heartbroken, and pull out my phone and dial.

"Hello beautiful, what can I do for you?" Peter drawls softly.

I take a deep breath and tell him, "You can get your ass back here right now – we have a problem."

I hear his feet speed up, and he growls out, "Tell me!"

I reel off the details to him, "Edward has got to her again, she is mesmerised, just how you described her last time – and its only a short time before he is due to be here."

Peter responds, "Damn it – that is what's wrong with Jasper. Okay – I will call Garrett over to shadow her… just in case, I should be there in thirty minutes tops." I hear the line cut off and close my phone, knowing he will contact me when needed.

In the distance I hear the death cry of an animal, and start to prepare myself mentally for Edwards's arrival.

**EPOV**

I bound up to Bella's front door, rap twice, and listen to her come to the door. It swings open; Bella looks up at me, a sweet smile on her face in greeting to me. "My love, would you like to promenade with me?" I ask, offering my arm.

She delicately places her hand on my arm, and steps out with me, pulling the door shut behind her. I slip her bag off her arm – she will not need it, dropping it on the porch as I guide our walk to the forest path, softly talking to her about my day, holding back branches for my sweet girl.

We walk up past the fallen tree, sufficiently into the forest that she is unable to see the edge of the tree line and then I turn her, smiling gently at her as I back her into a broad trunk of a tree, and lean in to steal a kiss. As my lips touch hers, I feel her pulse pumping through her body, through her lips, calling to me, begging me to take what's mine. I fight to stay in control, I can feel my eyes changing, getting darker and darker, and I pull back, releasing my hold on her, just willing her to stay still, and as always, she submits to my will.

**BPOV**

I gasp as Edward pulls away from me, the ache of rejection running through me, triggering a memory, a pain filled man, dark curls, his eyes filled with the sting of rejection as he looks at his…lover? No...What is it? Come on… Remember Bella! Blond curls, black expressive eyes…Brother! Peter…Jay, no, no… Jasper! A familiar soft animalistic voice whispers in my head, '**Fight it**!'

I snap my attention back to the present as my shoulders are gripped as if by a vice – I look, Edward stares me in the eyes, and I'm unable to look away. I squash my fear down deep inside of me as I remember Jasper's warning about the thrill that goes through a hunting vampire at THAT scent.

"Offer me your blood," Edward demands, his eyes almost black, hypnotic, but I fight to hold on. I find myself pushing up my sleeve, slowly, shaking, extending my arm, NO! I scream inside my mind – My head starts to ache just like the first day I saw the Cullens.

I know it can be resisted…I remember watching Carlisle resist Rage, warmth fills me at the thought of Rage, my blood was running down my arms and he ignored it. The pain in my head slowly starts to become the worst migraine I have ever had – but I keep fighting, keep listening to the rumbling, empowering encouragement in my mind. Slowly Edwards's eyes lose their power over me – my will gradually breaking free of his grasp; I just keep focusing my thoughts about the glorious feral creature which lay across my lap exuding comfort and relaxation, his chest vibrating like a big purring cat.

Edward's mobile rings an alert, breaking my concentration, he growls crabbily as he glances at it with a snarl, and then pockets it once again.

He pushes me away and I stumble backwards, past the tree and fall to the ground heavily. His face contorts into that of a stranger, a snide smirk slithers across his face as he looks down at me, his eyes black and cold, "Look at you laying there, not even the strength to stand by yourself. You _are_ nothing, unwanted, a child helpless." he snorts, "Why would anyone want you? You are nothing but a distraction to our kind, a toy, a plaything, a walking bag of blood."

His eyes fasten on my neck briefly, then he looks back to my face, "Alice saw you trip in the bedroom you know, your blood flowing everywhere," His cold expression changing to mock sympathy, "and no-one even cried." He paces towards me, "Do you really believe that you could be anything without me? Today, I have decided that it is _not_ the day…"

Edward crouches over me growling quietly, his nose running up my neck, washing a lick along the length of the artery. He started to mutter, "So good, so luscious…" Then he clearly states, "_I __**WILL**__ come back for it another day_!" He takes one last lick and then he's gone, the only evidence of his presence being the venom on my neck, and the bouncing of the bush next to me.

I give in to the terror that I have been burying deep within me and tears pour down my face, my body shaking at the realisation of how close to death I had been.

_**From high above in the tree tops, a pair of furious, black eyes watches over the traumatised girl. A text is sent, and a reply notification vibrates. The watcher glares at the message.**_** ETA 10 Mins**.

The tears finally over, I sit leaning over my bent legs, wiping my face dry. Something is starting to nag at me - I don't feel alone… I stay still, but search around with my eyes, allowing my awareness to heighten, my calm to descend over me – everything I have trained for over the past ten years coalesces, it may not be criminals but the feeling is still the same.

I get the sense that whoever it is, is ahead of me, so I rise up, brushing my damp clothes down and then raise my head, pushing my hair off my face. Something Jay told me comes back to me; he loves hunting from treetops… I raise my eyes, searching the tree branches as I 'fuss' with my hair. Ah ha – something moving in the tree about ten metres ahead of me. I frown to myself, I feel…no threat. I glance around, realising the ASS left me in the middle of nowhere-far enough for my body to be an "animal attack" – too far from help.

"Ah damn him to hell and back," As I remember Edward taking my bag from me and leaving it on the porch, with my mobile, now what did Jay say – don't feel fear, keep adrenaline even. I give myself a mental shake, pushing aside my pain and standing tall. I look directly at the tree.

"Hey! You in the tree – going to show yourself? Or just watch me from the shadows?" I call out softly.

A chuckle rings out and a man's shadow becomes apparent leaning against the trunk on the branch I was watching. "You are a sharp one aren't you – How did you know I was here?" he calls down to me.

I chuckle myself, and snark back, "I felt your eyes on me!"

"Damn Girly, you're good – not many who can do that." He calls back to me.

Something starts to ring a bell with me – I've heard that before somewhere… an image of a shy smile springs to mind, "Garrett – is that you?" I call up.

He chuckles again, "Damn Jasper was right about you – bravest woman I've had the pleasure to meet!"

At the mention of Jasper's name, the pain I've been trying to ignore since he left flares through me and I double over. A cry of agony rips from me as I grasp at my chest trying to stop the white hot poker burrowing into my heart. Everything starts to dim, and I struggle to breathe as I fall to the ground.

I vaguely hear Garret curse and then jump from the tree and appear next to me, and just as I lose consciousness I hear the sounds of an animal screaming in great pain.

**Garrett's PoV**

As soon as the roar starts, I drop into a protective stance over Miss Bella, and then I recognise the agonised snarl of the Captain – such great pain!

I scoop Miss Bella up into my arms, and run in the direction I heard Peter's cry from. As I draw nearer I see him flat on his back tearing at his chest just like Bella was before she passed out. I slowly creep forward, not wanting to trigger an aggressive response from the obviously agonised man. As I step into the clearing where he lies, his face contorting into a rictus of pain, I see his reaction to my prescence, the instant attempt to guard himself before realising who I am.

I start talking to him telling him what happened and about the unconscious girl in my arms. I tell him each step I take, each movement closer to him, reassuring him that he is safe, that I will protect him. Once I get into arms reach of him, I kneel down next to the prone captain, placing Bella on the ground on the other side from me, "Ah Peter, come now… I can't have you down as well as Bella. She needs you Peter!"

I see him slowly struggle to get himself into control, his pain stricken face stays just as full of suffering, but his cries of pain quieten although his hands still tear at his chest. Horror fills me as I watch Jasper's venom brother and the woman who is his potential mate both is such agony, and dig in my pocket, pulling out my phone. I scroll down the list, looking for a number I have never had to call, and on the third ring, a female voice answers…

End note: Bear with me, this day will be continuing in another chapter… Don't worry… the Whitlock's don't forget /grin.


	33. Ghosting Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – I just play here/grin.

Thank you to my beta, Prettyflour – she has caught me with silly errors this week… obviously more tired than I thought I was /grin. 99% beta'd by my lady Prettyflour, but a few minor changes of my own post – edit – so any errors are all my own.

Chapter 33. – contd from 31.

"_Doesn't it feel good Jay lad_," The Major asks, a smile twitching at his lips.

Rage lies back in his cushion pile, softly muttering away to_ himself_ quietly under his breath, "**Heal fast, get strong, mate is waiting…" **

**JPOV**

I glance out of the window, looking at the beautiful icy scenery, smiling softly to myself. My mind is swirling with memories of my past with Peter, and then more recently in Forks. I slowly start to realise that I have actually started to live my life once more, rather than just existing – enjoying my days and nights, looking forward to what comes next in the great journey. I have had fun! I was no longer stuck in my past, no longer fighting my nature, instead I am actually embracing my feral side, loving the freedom I have gained by running with him rather than trying to cage him. I search myself, focusing on my feelings for the Major, I like spending time with him, I love the way I am with him alongside me, I love how he is, how commanding he is when needed, how he strengthens me, supports me…and Rage, My Rage – he has shown me there is more to him than my past memories remember. He is no longer Maria's creation – the same with the Major, he is no longer the Southern Warlord, unless he really needs to be, but then again, I am no longer the man I used to be… and then the realisation hits me Rage is me, as much as the Major, and myself – we three are one – working together, playing together – no longer fighting against each other but melding slowly together...Healing.

"_That's right Jay lad_," The Major softly agrees, "_About time you let go of the past, it can't hurt you any more – we won't let it, will we_?" I can hear the proud smile in his voice, acknowledging my steps forward. I start to pace back and forth, my hands clasping naturally at the base of my spine as I continue to contemplate my life, _**our**_ life.

I knew Maria was dead, burnt and gone. I felt it happen all those years ago, Peter held me as I suffered my sire's death pain along with her, supporting me as my body screamed with her pain as she died, then reassuring me when the realisation that I was finally truly free hit home. I had always dreaded that she would track me down, drag me back for daring to leave her – and now I was free, free to be me… whatever that means. Well now I know what it means, it means The Major, my Rage and I, happily together – slowly healing from the cruel way she brought us into this life - slowly healing with our Coven, our family, and our Little Pretty Bella Bee.

I lower myself to the floor, leaning against my armchair, idly fingering the edge of Honeybee's blouse, causing it to release more of her scent to float up around me.

I don't think I had ever contemplated a day, a time, that we three would feel like this, like we belonged together, and yet here we are, sitting here looking out over this lovely vista, Rage rumbling away like a great cat inside me, Major quietly dropping in the odd thought or two, whilst I sit here, my head resting on the palm of my hand, slowly drifting along in my thoughts surrounded by our sweet solace's scent.

Something starts to jangle at my nerves, a sense of adoration with an undercurrent of revulsion, a hint of pleasure with a dash of violation and there is a break in the emotions and then suddenly a stab of rejection. Rage's head shoots up, eyes wide, black as can be…"**Fight it!**" he whispers intensely.

A focused pain ghosts over my head, my temples – pressure behind my eyes growing. Rage's chest explodes with courage strengthening growls, which slowly soften to a purr as the pain in my head dissipates.

A feeling of trepidation runs up my spine – I cast my gift out, trying to find whatever is causing this sense of fear which is slowly creeping over me. Slowly it gets worse, as if it is being pushed directly at me, and then a flash of revulsion and further violation, and suddenly it's all gone… no foreign emotions, no pain in my head, just Rage softly purring inside of me.

I absentmindedly note the time, 2.10pm, with the time difference it means school is finished in Forks – I stand up to grab my mobile from the table when suddenly foreign emotions which have been rolling over me, become clear – it's someone's sorrow, a desperate sense of missing, someone or something – and empty ache which seems to grow until all I can feel bereft, empty, loss. Pain which eclipses that which I felt from Rage earlier shoots right through me, chasing down every nerve ending, stabbing daggers across my body – my back arches and my arms flail trying to stop myself falling, but it is all too much and I fall heavily to the floor as grief and pain, the magnitude only lived with by Marcus, rips us apart and suddenly cuts off. The utter loss ringing through me, unable to stop the cascade of devastation, and we three scream as everything becomes too much to handle and our emotions become like a tsunami wreaking havoc across Denali.

**3****rd**** pov **

Carlisle is busy writing in his journal, catching up on detailing his thoughts which have remained unwritten, unanalysed, since the morning of the fateful birthday.

Esme is arranging her workroom, organising her space in preparation for her art work, humming quietly to herself.

Emmett is avidly playing one of his games, chasing monsters through ruined cities.

Rose reads her car magazine making notes in the margins, whilst watching Em with a soft smile only for him.

The nearest neighbours, some twenty miles away, are all going about their business.

As Jasper's scream of pain rings out, everything is dropped, the family move as one towards his room and then the backlash of his devastation hits them. Emmett and Rose grab one another, panicked hands checking each other for injury - their feral reaction to such feelings.

Esme breaks down into sobs, memories of her losses plaguing her. Carlisle gasps in pain, staggering onwards towards Jasper's room – the doctor within him searching for the root of this ill and the neighbours… those unlucky neighbours, all double over in pain; choking on the wash of emotion pouring over them, for no understandable reason.

The unending, agonised scream brings venom to the family's eyes, as it finally breaks through to them that it is Jasper suffering. Carlisle finally reaches him, huddled into a corner quaking as his hands desperately claw at his chest. His eyes are filled with venom and agony written across his face. Carlisle pulls him into his arms restraining his arms to stop the clawing - holding him tightly to his chest as he uses his free hand to stroke his hair. He whispers soothingly to Jasper, trying to calm him. Finally the harrowing scream reduces to sobs, and finally to whimpers. His body is shaking, pitiful cries tearing from his chest, and in between sobs Jasper chokes out what, to Carlisle, is the only logical answer for what he is experiencing, "Peter…Oh God please not Peter!"

Carlisle calls out, "Someone track down Charlotte or Garrett – Find Peter!" Phones are grabbed, buttons pressed, and then a phone rings in Carlisle's office.

"I've got it," Esme calls out. "Cullen Residence, Esme speaking."

There is a sigh of relief on the other end of the line, "Oh Esme, Garrett here," his voice full of worry, "Is Jasper okay? Peter's collapsed screaming in pain here."

Esme walks into Jasper's room, "Jasper just did too – pain, grief, loss – his emotions are everywhere."

Carlisle speaks up, "Jasper son, you've got to get under control – you're hurting Peter."

Another sob bursts from his chest followed by a whimper and then the emotional onslaught eases up slightly and his pained voice whispers, "My Peter…"and his emotions lighten slightly as hope swirls and blends into the room.

Esme brings the phone to Jasper's ear, and Peter's voice is heard muttering expletives, getting louder, and closer to the phone. Deep long breaths, obvious calming focusing breaths, and then his voice, sounding hoarse, "Jay, you've got to get control – I_ know_ everything will be okay – just a few hours…just try – you're going to knock me out – I need to be conscious!… please try Jay," he begs, grief and pain obvious in his voice to all.

In the background Garrett's voice, "That's right Peter, you can do this! You are strong, fight it off…"

"I don't know, he's in so much pain…" and a sob chokes Peter's voice.

Jasper's head twitches, "I'm trying Peter…,"and then his body stiffens and his words take on a drawling pained sound as he gasps out, "_Hold on for me Peter_." Jasper's face a study of pain and focused strain, and slowly, surely, the emotional whirlpool eases and then dissipates.

Carlisle's arms tighten around him, finally the scent from the cloth on the floor sinking into his head, "Go everyone – I will look after him," he shoos everyone from the room, and as Esme closes the door behind herself, another phone rings and Carlisle hears Rose answer, "Hello Eleazar – yes that was Jasper…" and shuts his eyes searching for patience as he continues to lift the scented clothing towards Jasper's face. Instantly, his head turns towards it, his hand shoots out and grasps the shirt, pulling it to his face breathing deeply. Carlisle manoeuvres himself so he can see Jasper's eyes. "Good lord," he mutters to himself, and then he takes the phone and speaks, "I'm taking Jasper to hunt, he's totally drained."

Peter, through heavy gasping breaths, says, "You will have to bring them to him…"

Carlisle closes his eyes at the obvious pain Peter is suffering, "Thanks Peter, I will get him to contact you when he is able."

"'Kay Thanks Carlisle," and with that, the phone line does dead.

"Come on Jasper, you need to eat…" Jasper's body stays tightly curled, so Carlisle slides the window open, then lifts him into his arms and heads deep into the forest.

**Jpov**

As the initial emotional pain hit and I collapse to the floor, I am bombarded with instantaneous image comparisons being made by Rage and the Major, of being ripped apart, torn to pieces, chest cleaved in two – and then the pain multiplies beyond those memories. My hands are clawing at my chest, digging into the scar, trying to break it open and stop the agony pouring out of it. Whilst in my mind's eye, I see Rage on his knees with his head lifted as he howls his grief, whilst the Major stands facing a purple smoking bonfire, his eyes bleak and empty, his arm reaching towards the fire, but this time with no Peter to stop him… It becomes too much, this feeling of utter loss ravages me, and the Major and I lift our heads and join Rage letting out our anguish and I give up holding back my gift, holding it all in, why bother with control when there is no reason to hold back anymore?

The entirety of the emotional pain and loss is too much, I find myself pushing backwards into the corner of the room, clawing at my chest, ripping shreds from my shirt as my fingers tear through it and start tearing at my skin. My body shakes, and my legs curl in tight, as tears of venom blind my eyes, never dripping, never running down my face- just wishing I understood why I feel like this?

Someone wraps their arms around me, grabbing my hands – stopping me, holding me tight. A soft voice whispers to me, and then grasps my hands in one restraining fist, and the other starts running through my hair… a sob breaks through, as a memory floats up from Rage of Bella soothing his hair for him.

Bella… I am bombarded with images of her, smiling, happy, soft gentle hands, caring eyes, watching me, being with me – even at a distance. Some images I don't recognise, but she is magnificent, strong, in control, blood dripping down her arms yet fearless, then another of her curled up in my chair, hand extended to me, calling to me. Rage whimpers in his grief and pain to me.

My mind is working overtime, trying to figure out the cause of our breakdown – I watch with my mind's eye as Rage rubbing at his bond-scarred neck as he rocks himself back and forward on his heels, a picture of desperation. I turn to the Major, his self-image stuck in the scene of his almost suicide, with no Peter to stop him…no! NO! **NO**! The answer hits me as I realise, both Rage and Major – stuck in the points where Peter saved them in the past, I feel myself fly apart as soul-wrenching fear hits me, and the words cry out, "Peter…Oh God NO!"

Time passes, tender, tranquil hands offer comfort and soft voice soothes…

The gentle voice talks close to my ear, but all I hear is, "…you're hurting Peter."

It takes a moment or so for the words to sink in, '…you're hurting Peter'… a fledgling hope starts to overwrite the fear and I whisper, "My Peter…"and my hope swells and grows.

I start to focus outside my mind, trying to listen, to hear what is going on – and then I hear the most reassuring thing in the world, swearing and cussing in Peter's distinctive voice. I hear him taking pain-filled breaths, and glory of glories, his voice, sounding hoarse, but still HIS voice! "Jay, you've got to get control – I_ know_ everything will be okay – just a few hours…just try - you're going to knock me out – I need to be conscious!… please try Jay," he begs of me…

In the background Garrett's voice, "That's right Peter, you can do this! You are strong, fight it off…"

"I don't know, he's in so much pain…" and a sob chokes Peter's voice.

My head twitches, "I'm trying Peter…,"I fight to pull myself together, to get my gift back under control, to stop the overflow of my emotions hammering into Peter… I try so hard, that my mind starts to quake, pulling the Major out of his grief, and he turns to me wrapping his strong arms around me, takes hold of me.

'_I've got you Jay, now let me help you!_,' and he leans me against himself as he speaks through me, "_Hold on for me Peter!_" We lean against each other, forehead to forehead; our hands creeping up to holding the others head, as we pull our emotions back under control, and slowly start to block the overflow of our anguish and pain for hitting Peter.

Something moves near my face, peaceful cotton scent hits my nose; I turn towards it, my hand darting out, taking it and holding it to my face – at last… I can breathe!


	34. Collapsed in the forest

A/N Apologies for the gap in writing – huge changes in my household leading to a rather stressful time, it's all settling down now so I am finally back to writing with a bit more regularity. Unbeta'd as I wanted to get this out asap for all my wonderful readers out there.

**Timeline (to refresh memories):**

30th July Peter's visit to Italy

31st July – 1st Aug Marcus's visit

Sat 13th Sept Bella's birthday

Sun 14th Sept Carlisle and Jasper go to Alaska

Mon 15th Sept Esme, Rose and Emmett go to Alaska

Previously:

**_Garrett's PoV_**

_I start talking to him telling him what happened and about the unconscious girl in my arms. I tell him each step I take, each movement closer to him, reassuring him that he is safe, that I will protect him. Once I get into arms reach of him, I kneel down next to the prone captain, placing Bella on the ground on the other side from me, "Ah Peter, come now… I can't have you down as well as Bella. She needs you Peter!"_

_I see him slowly struggle to get himself into control, his pain stricken face stays just as full of suffering, but his cries of pain quieten although his hands still tear at his chest. Horror fills me as I watch Jasper's venom brother and the woman who is his potential mate both is such agony, and dig in my pocket, pulling out my phone. I scroll down the list, looking for a number I have never had to call, and on the third ring, a female voice answers…_

**Chapter 34B**** – Peter PoV **

**Tuesday 16****th**** Sept – after school.**

I look up at Garrett as I hear him speak Jasper's name. I blink, shaking my head side to side, trying to clear my mind from the pain pulsing through me. I glance down; the thudding of a human heart drawing my attention now the pain has dispersed, and my free hand shoots out involuntarily towards the unconscious body of Bella. I drop to my knees letting out pained moan "No!" and scramble over to her, my hands fluttering over her, checking for wounds, scenting for blood…coming to a stop – hovering over her upper arms, the blood too close to the surface of her skin, bruises forming.

How did I not see this? What is wrong with her? Why is she unconscious? I lean forward over her, stroking her hair gently away from her face.

I struggle to get to my feet, cursing at the emotional pain flowing through me from my Sire. Garret hands me the phone as I draw deep long breaths, trying to calm myself and focus on getting my message across. As I start speaking, my voice is so hoarse, I reassure Jasper as I coax him into gaining some control over his emotions and slowly feeling the load lighten as the Major takes control enough to briefly speak through him. I get across the need for a few hours respite and then I hear Carlisle moving near the phone receiver muttering, "Good lord," and then he takes the phone from Jasper and tells me, "I'm taking Jasper to hunt, he's totally drained."

I bring my focus back to the phone, "You will have to bring them to him…" I inform him, knowing full well that if he is struggling as much as I can feel he is, there is no way he will be able to move on his own, let alone hunt.

Carlisle sighs, "Thanks Peter, I will get him to contact you when he is able."

"''Kay thanks Carlisle;" and I shut off the call, my attention back fully on the woman behind so many of my glimpses of knowledge.

I pass Garrett's phone back to him, with a grateful nod and gather Bella up into my arms, her head resting on my left shoulder. I look up to Garrett and frown, "What happened, Garrett? From my knowledge, Edward was supposed to leave her safe, even if she was deep in the forest? How did she end up like this?"

Garrett shook his head his visage changing rapidly into pure fury, "That piece of dirt…" Garrett turned away uncharacteristically snarling and muttering under his breath briefly, and then turned back and took a visible deep breath to calm himself. He carries on telling his tale, "Edward left after pushing her to the ground and was licking her neck…she stayed brave and strong until he was gone. Then finally gave in to what scented like terror."

Garrett fixed his eyes directly to mine, "I was up in that tree," pointing to indicate his branch and tree. "Once she got over her feelings, she somehow tracked in on my position, called me out. Said she felt my eyes on her, I said that there wasn't many who could do that." A laugh burst from him.

I shook my head admiringly at her, "Only Bella…So, what happened next?"

Garrett looked puzzled, "This is the bit that I don't understand – perhaps you will?" He shrugs his shoulders.

I raise my eyebrow at this comment – not much gets away from Garrett, especially when he is observing something or someone.

"Well, she realised who I was, called up asking if I was Garrett… made me laugh, and I called back something about Jasper being right about her." Garrett's face drops from happy remembrances to a pained look. "As soon as I mentioned his name she doubled over grasping at her chest and fell to the ground. I ran to her but just before I got to her she passed out - and then I heard you scream…"

I close my eyes as what Garrett told me sinks in. The agony I felt, the worst since the time Maria sent me scouting for a week away from Charlotte, no wonder Bella is out cold – no human is supposed to feel the mating bond…I look down at the most precious cargo in my arms and her right wrist catches my eye. The bite mark on her arm – what if some venom was left in her, just a tiny bit, just enough to bring the bond to life - I will have to think on this…

I straighten up into a determined stance, and look up at Garrett, "Go scout the Cullen house, make sure they have left and then make me a path to Jasper's bedroom."

Garrett reacts to my change in stance, "Yes Captain – I will call when it's safe to come in."

I pull out my phone, and hit the speed dial for Charlotte. "Charlotte," the use of her full name alerts her to the importance of the call, "Change of plans, join me on the trail."

She replies in a whisper, "Peter, Edward is in Bella's bedroom – looks like he is taking things. He has left a note on the table as well."

A growl slips out and then I reply, "Okay, observe and once he's gone, change the note to a sleepover with Alice, and check the bedroom. Once done join me on the trail – we will be going on to the Cullen house once Garrett gives the all clear."

Garrett's POV

I run towards the Cullen house utilising my gift to fade from sight and nullify my scent from the area. As I near the house, I leap into the trees and move branch to branch listening to angry footsteps and car doors slamming. I make my way to a view of the front of the house, and from my vantage point I watch as Alice checks the contents of Edward's car, and then heads into the house, triggering the house security. The shutters lower, locking in place, turning the house into a small fortress. Alice returns to the car, with her luggage bag over her shoulder and tosses it into the passenger seat of her convertible. She pulls out her mobile phone and starts texting, with a pleased smirk on her face. She turns towards my direction and winks, just as a text alert vibrates my phone. I pull out the phone and scan the message.

**Alice: Security code – day and month she met Marcus. Enjoy the show!**

I frown at the Enjoy the show comment… What is she going on about?

Just then I hear running coming from the direction of the Swan house, I put my phone away all the while keeping an eye on the proceedings below.

Alice paces up and down by the car, listening to the sound of feet approaching, and just as I see Edward flashing between trees, Alice turns and faces towards where she is expecting him to appear and crosses her arms, a furious look settling on her face.

As Edward breaks through the tree line and sees Alice waiting, he slows to a walk, a smile spreading over his face and he opens his mouth as if about to greet her. Before he knows it, Alice storms up to him, her eyes flashing with anger, "What on earth do you think you were doing?" She questions him rhetorically, "Are you suicidal? Do you want to die?" She grabs hold of his arm and drags him towards his car, as I desperately hold back the laughter bubbling up within me at the sight of the little pixie ripping Eddie boy a new one.

Eddie finally gets a word in edgeways, "What are you talking about Alice? What do you mean about me being suicidal?"

She turns him bodily to face her, and slams him into the back of his car, leaving a nice Eddie sized dent in the trunk. "Just what do you think I mean? You harm one hair on her head and you won't know what's hit you!" Alice turns and paces away from him, a mischievous smirk on her face, which suddenly clears as she turns back to him and flows back into him, grabbing his hair on both sides of his face, pulling him until he is bent forward and face to face with her. "Do you realise how many visions I have had today, of you hurting her, dreadful acts of harm on her, drinking from her, killing her… and then the retribution for your acts! Your body being ripped to shreds, the entire family destroyed, the insanity that happens, the Volturi turning up and imprisoning us all, then wiping out Forks and La Push – to cover up your mistakes ALL because YOU GET SEEN losing CONTROL!" By the end of her rant she is black eyed and snarling in his face.

I could feel my eyebrows raising further and further as she had expounded on her visions, making it so thoroughly clear as to what would have happened and I could tell she meant the Major's beast at play, and I bet after what I saw happen just earlier, Peter would be pulled along into the "insanity" Alice so aptly mentioned. I shake my head as the idea of the horror of seeing the Whitlock brothers running amok at the loss of the Major's mate sinks in. Nothing would stop them, nothing _could_ stop them…

I watch as Edward freezes, his complaints about the manhandling unspoken, a look of absolute horror on his face.

Epov

I freeze still as the background murmuring of Alice's mental voice ceases and I am hit with memory after memory, visions Alice has seen, each one progressively worse, culmination with a bloodbath starting in Forks and rolling through La Push and onwards with Black cloaks fluttering along setting fires behind the unrecognisable blood drenched force. Then, just as suddenly as I was able to see her thoughts, they were gone once more hidden behind lyrics, my head jerking backwards as if I had just been slapped around the face.

Alice throws my face backwards making me quickly regain my balance, "Did you see that? All those lives lost all because you can't control your bloodlust! Just because you are too weak to resist Bella's blood?"

I stagger back, away from Alice, looking at her in horror. "I cause that?" I stutter in shock.

Alice looks at me in distain, "YES! Now Get in the car and get driving to Alaska whilst you still can! I will follow you as far as Seattle; I will join the family later, once I have sorted this mess out and covered our tracks."

I frowns, "Why are you going to Seattle?"

"For Christ's sake, Use your brain! I have to meet with the legal team to ensure our future stories are on course – No thanks to you!" She snarls back at me. "Come on now – Get going!"

Garret PoV

I watch as Edward gives up and gets into his Volvo, pulling away down the drive, and Alice follows behind him. As I wait to ensure all is clear I quickly send of one last text.

**10 out of 10 from the Judges – stunning performance from our leading lady!**

I descend from my tree and cross the driveway to climb the steps to the house, quickly entering the code and opening the door once the locking mechanism unlocked. I quickly scout through the house, ensuring all is empty and secure for Peter to bring his precious cargo, opening up the doors leading through Jasper's study into his bedroom. I quickly throw a text to Peter giving him the all clear, and return to guard the outside of the front door until he arrives.

**Peter PoV**

Cautious slow footsteps approach from along the track, I scent the air but the air currents are moving towards the intruder rather than bringing the scent to me. I place Bella on the ground and take protective stance over her, a soft growled warning letting whomever know I mean business. A smile breaks over my face as an old bird call is made, one I haven't heard since we escaped Maria… I respond with the answering cry letting Charlotte know to join me, a sense of relief flooding me as she draws closer and closer.

I watch as she appears through the tree line, the shock as she takes in my protective stance over our unconscious charge. Charlotte's eyes widen, as she hurries towards me, her hand outstretched reflexively towards Bella. "What happened?" she asks, her eyes locked with my own, as I slowly move to lift Bella into my arms once again.

"It appears that hearing Jaspers name triggered the pain of being separated from him. It echoed into Jasper, and then sideswiped me as well." I glance down at her lying in my arms, and notice the way her top is all stretched, as if she had been pulling at it… and then it sinks in, as if she had been rubbing her chest to easy the pull perhaps? "She collapsed, and has been out cold ever since – I am just waiting for the all clear from Garrett before we take her to Jasper's room, I am hoping that surrounding her by his scent, however decaying, will help bring her round."

Charlotte steps up close to Peter, sniffing at the side of his neck that belongs to Jay, "His scent is pretty strong in you – you need to stay close to her until she comes round, it should help her."

Just as I go to speak, my phone vibrates. I pull it out and see the all clear message from Garrett. "Time to head over to the house," and I start leading the way at a safe pace, keeping my armful close to my body safe and sound.

As we approach the house, I see Garrett peel away from the house's wall cladding, becoming visible as a guard on the house. "Come in, I have cleared the house – and Alice gave me the security code to be able to lock down." I raise my eyebrow at him, and he shrugs, "day and month she met Marcus," I grin at him, and he shrugs, "Alice chose it!" he protests.

I climb the stairs leading Char towards Jasper's room, and as soon as I enter the study, I start to feel just that small bit less pained, less out of control. I take Bee through and settle her down in Jay's nest, resting her head on his favourite pillow, the one that is drenched in his scent, and with one under her tummy giving her something soft to be curled around. I lay down facing her, my hand gently resting on hers, just about a foot separating us, but enough for me to feel her body warmth radiating from her, warming the bed, and reassuring me that her blood flow is strong.

I just lay there watching her breathe, the stress on her face slowly smoothing out, settling back into the relaxed sweet girl I got to know a bit with my Sire. I found myself relaxing, falling into a semi-trance, aware of my surrounding, of my young charge, but my mind slowly playing over scenes from my long gone past, from my time in Maria's camp. Remembering each interaction with Jay, the Major and Rage, the memories just flowing over me, no emotions attached, just clarity. Small things I had forgotten come back to me, the kindnesses he showed me after Maria indulged in her cruelties on me, the understanding and pained look in his eyes, the later bonding being ever so more intense, almost desperate, as if he were … trying to forget?

The look of wonder on the Major's face each time willingly I give myself over to him – letting him do whatever he needs to maintain, strengthen and protect our bond. In the heat of battle, Rage is a whirlwind flying around, destroying all in his path, all except me, he always know me in the worst of his battle-rages and after a battle being dragged off to a quiet corner, slammed up against a wall, and licked, and rubbed all over my visible skin until we both smell the same, and if it has been a truly horrendous battle, he will heal any wounds of mine, and then bite into me, somewhere that will always be visible, high on the neck, and one time, just the once, just after Maria took her impulses out on me, the Major lost control over himself at the state she had left me in, Rage took over, incandescent in his fury marked me with his teeth, right along the line she would regularly use to...to assault me, marking me clearly as his. As I struggle with what I had allowed myself to remember my thoughts pause…How did he know about right there? It wasn't a usual spot, not the back of my shoulders, just along the blades…

I open my eyes and look into the peaceful face of Bella, taking strength from this human that means so much to my Sire, and a memory of the three of us in his study returns, of when she realised what Edward was doing to her mind, and the way the Major started losing control, reacting to her emotions, as if he had felt them himself…My eyes widen as I understand what I just realised. What had Maria done to the Major? What is he hiding from me?

I cast my mind back going over each and every time Maria punished the Major, looking for an incident and then I realise it must have been before we were bonded, otherwise I would have felt some emotional impact from it. I remember that day, the Major chasing me through the forest, falling into a flashback…telling me it was a hidden memory from Jay, staying hidden until they are both healed and Rage backing the Major up on it.

Absentmindedly, I let my thumb gently smooth the back of Bella's hand as I consider the possibilities. My eyes watching each breath she takes, and a soft smile slowly spreads across my face as I realise that this girl is the one who will help heal my Sire, with her kind heart, and gentleness in the way she treats him – something he has lacked all his life. Suddenly her pulse starts to increase slightly, and her eyelids start twitching, she's stirring at last!


	35. Phonecalls

**Continued from Chapter 33 JPOV**

Something moves near my face, peaceful cotton scent hits my nose; I turn towards it, my hand darting out, taking it and holding it to my face – at last… I can breathe!

**Chapter 34 Carlisle POV**

"Come lad, you need to eat..." As I speak, I look down at Jasper, watching, hoping that he will react. My hopes are dashed and so I bend down, hooking my arms under his shoulders and behind his knees, and lift Jasper into my arms. I nudge the sliding window open with my elbow and jump to the ground, taking off into a run heading towards the direction I heard Jasper letting off steam in the previous evening.

As I'm running I notice in the distance a fallen tree, creating a sheltered area dry of snow. I slow to a walk approaching the dry area. I prop Jasper up against the tree - his eyes looking vacantly into the distance, as if he isn't really there at all. "Stay here, I will fetch you some sustenance," I inform him and I watch, hoping for some form of acknowledgement, to no avail. A sigh escapes me as I lope off into the distance following the scent of bears... with luck it should be enough to get Jasper moving once more. Luckily, I come across a brown bear quickly and knock it out to drag back to him. As I approach I see Jasper is sitting up, with his head resting on his knees, his scented blouse of Bella's held to his cheek like a treasured talisman. I call out, "Put that away now Jasper - you don't want to get blood on it!"

Jasper slowly raises his head, looking at me with blackened emotionless eyes. He gracefully rises to his feet, carefully folding the blouse and tucking it inside his shirt and as soon as hands are free, he dives into the bear at my feet, draining it rapidly. He rips open the neck leaving it for scavengers to take, such as happens here in the wilds. Jasper turns slowly, looking into my eyes, his eyes having gained a bit of life once more and shining their honey gold, "I'm sorry for that - I don't know what hit me..." His voice trailed away as he stood there deep in thought, "I thought at first, Peter... and then perhaps Charlotte... I didn't know who for sure - all I knew was it was worse than when I took Marcus' pain last month..." His voice hushed by the time he mentions Marcus.

His reactions concern me, I have never known him to be unable to place where an emotion has come from, and he usually can focus in on the source within seconds of feeling it. I try to distract him, "Come, it's no matter - but perhaps when you feel more yourself, call Garrett and Peter - Garrett said that Peter was echoing your reactions."

I see him visibly shake himself and draw himself up into his more formal bearing, "Ah yes - he would have. Whenever I feel very strong emotional responses, he feels it too - in the past he has been able to prepare, anticipate... but unexpected hits like that one, neither one of us could..." His voice drifts off; unable to finish putting into words the trauma he had felt.

My mobile phone rings and I answer forgetting to check to see if a name is displayed. I am surprised when I hear Edward at the other end of the line. His voice callous and uncaring as he announces, "It's done Carlisle, I've told her we have left for her own good. I will be there in three hours or so." Edward's voice is sharp with an odd, almost chilling tone to it which makes the hairs on my neck prickle.

I look Jasper in the eye and pull a frown, and indicate for him to listen in, as I ask Edward, "Is Bella okay?"

Edward replies, "I'm sure she is," His voice cold, unusually detached. "Humans move on so quickly."

**JPOV**

As I listen to Carlisle's conversation with Edward, I focus on his emotions as they become turmoil with his reactions to what we are hearing, and then Edward callously commenting that Humans move on so quickly… My heart clenches, Bella isn't like other humans, her emotions are positively vampiric in nature, and she loves so deeply - all her feelings are incredibly strong. "She will forget us quickly - I've made sure of it!" Edward declares.

My ears prick up at that, as Carlisle exclaims, "Edward, what have you done?" And he starts to pace back and forth as he is unable to quell his agitation.

"Nothing much...Just removed reminders of us from her room - the photo's, the birthday gifts... no memories left lying around to remind her," Edward brags, sounding so pleased with himself.

Carlisle's face crumples in distress, "Oh Edward!" he pauses, unable to continue...

Edward speaks up, his feet pounding the ground as he starts running. His steps easily heard in this peaceful place, "I will be there soon - we can catch up then!" The phone line goes dead. Carlisle pulls the phone from his ear, and looks at it, shell-shocked. I gently take the phone from him, before it is crushed in his grip, and firmly hold his shoulder supportively, returning the gift of comfort he has previously given to me.

Within me the Major and Rage rant in their anger, "_What has he done, our sweet girl, all alone...?"_ Slowly, I slip my arm behind Carlisle's shoulders and I slowly guide him back towards the house, taking our time, as gradually he comes back to himself.

Time passes in silence as we walk together each of us dwelling on the phone call, Carlisle starts quietly muttering under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear, "What has that boy done - Marcus was right - He has no idea..." Carlisle's mood changes, moving from upset to irritation eventually landing deeply entrenched in full blown _anger_. He halts our progression forward, stepping out of my gentle hold on his shoulder, his body ramrod straight, determination pouring out of him.

He turns to face me, his hand extended and demands, "My phone!" His eyes darken and his face hardens, looking for once like a true coven leader. I pass his phone to him instantly, inclining my head briefly with respect. He dials a number rapidly and waits for it to connect.

"Good evening Carlisle, how can the Volturi be of assistance?" A very familiar voice answers the phone.

"Ciao Demetri, I need you to place my position and then Edward Cullen's, and ascertain that he is travelling towards me at a reasonable pace. He should be out of Forks at the very least." Carlisle requests, his temper still evident in his tone of voice.

"Very well, please hold." Demitri's respectful response clearly heard over the quiet surrounding us.

My phone announces a text.

Peter: Bella is safe.

I allow a smile to cross my face, as I turn toward Carlisle and hold out the phone message for him to read. He nods, mouthing his thanks to me.

"Carlisle," Demitri's voice draws my attention back toward the phone, "He is moving towards you, I would estimate he is one third of the way from Forks to Seattle currently moving as you suggest. Would you like me to keep an eye on his position?"

Carlisle's eyes drop shut briefly, then opens them looking directly at me, "Please, until he is with me - should be no more than three hours."

"No problem, I will call if he deviates or doubles back," Demitri reassures Carlisle.

"Thank you for your assistance, please pass my regards on to Master Marcus, and my thanks for his foresight." Carlisle says with warmth, now his worries appear to be past, for now.

I could almost hear the smile in Demitri's voice as he wishes Carlisle, "Ciao, Carlisle," and Carlisle echoes the parting sentiment. He pushed the phone into his pocket, as he starts striding towards the house. "Well, three hours until he is here…" Carlisle stops and turns round when he realises that I wasn't walking along side him.

"I will be in shortly, I'm going to return Garrets call, check that everything is settled down with Peter." I gave Carlisle a rueful shrug and wandered towards the distant trees that kept drawing my attention.

Garret's PoV

The door to Jasper's study quietly opens and Charlotte slips out, gently closing the door behind her. I rise from my seat as she walks down the stairs and crosses the room towards me. I step towards her, offering my arm as I ask, "How are they both?"

Charlotte slips her hand onto my arm and allows me to escort her to a seat, softly shaking her head as she looks at me, "Peter has settled Bella into Jasper's nest, and is curled up opposite her keeping an eye to ensure she is alright." She hums to herself and looks up towards the room, "I am in such a quandary – I have done everything I can to revive her, she is surrounded by the Major's scent, I have rubbed her Crest on her skin to release more of it, she even has my mate there with her with his veins so recently filled of the Major's venom, but I don't know what else to do Garret!"

I gently pat her hand, "You have done everything you could do for her, short of bringing him back here – and you know we can't do that. I wish he would figure it all out…" I sigh exasperatedly. The quiet of the house is shattered suddenly by the brash sound of my phone ringing. I grab at it hurriedly to shut it up before it disturbed Peter and Bella.

"Hello," I quickly answer, then glance to see who's calling. "Ah Jasper, how are you feeling now?" I glance at Charlotte and see that she has perked up on hearing his name.

"Much better thank you, finally got control over it, although I am still getting waves of it washing over me on and off. How's Peter?" He asks concern evident in his voice.

"Peter's okay, it's Bella we are concerned about…" as I go to continue, Jasper jumps in.

"Bella – what's wrong with her?" he growls out.

"She's been out cold from just before Peter got hit by your emotions." I tell him.

"What! Explain yourself!" Jasper snarls out.

"Major, Let me take the phone to Peter – I think he understands what happened," I request, hoping that Jasper is getting a grip on his rightful anxiousness.

I climb the stairs and creep into the bedroom, bringing my voice down to a whisper. "Peter, Jasper's on the phone."

Peter turns his head towards me briefly, and reaches towards me for the phone. "Brother, how are you doing?" He quietly greets Jasper.

"Peter…" It's as if a tension goes out of Peter, I can visibly see him relax as soon as he hears Jasper's voice. "Back in control now, still not sure what came over me – the pain just hit me from out of no-where…I'm sorry Brother." He pauses, "What's this Garret tells me about Bella being unconscious?"

Peter snorts, "That pain, it wasn't out of nowhere; I know exactly where it came from."

"What do you mean Peter? And what does this have to do with Bella being unconscious?" He growls back.

I watch as Peter makes himself comfortable, his other hand still stroking Bella's extended hand. Peter sighs, "We are in your room at the house, I wanted to bring her somewhere she would feel safe…Garret watched over her when Edward broke up with her and left her in the forest behind her house. She sensed Garret's presence and called him out, from what he tells me all was fine until he mentioned your name. She just collapsed, crying out in pain. He just managed to get to her side, just as he heard my cry out in reaction to it all."

A snarling growl echoes over the phone, "Dammit Peter – how are we still connected. I tried to reach out to her with my gift before all this happened, but couldn't feel her then; the Major stopped me in the end."

"Must be your beast Sire? Is there any point from when he was around her that is still blank?" Peter asks.

JPOV

I consider his question, mulling over the memories Rage returned to me from his interactions with Bella and Carlisle. The moments after Carlisle threw Rage to the floor then the snarl and intake of breath… "That's it" I exclaim, "There is a gap, just after Rage takes his first breath of Bella's scent – I have no memory of his reaction to it – the memory jumps to an awareness of Carlisle guarding Bella whilst Rage was hunting in on the location of blood – he actually homed in on Edward's position when he took a deliberate breath of scent that triggered Rage's escape in the first place."

"Hmmm," I could hear Peter tapping his nail on his tooth as he thought. "Well, the connection must have formed during that gap in memory – Any chance he will tell you?" Peter asked, but I could tell he doubted Rage would answer.

As if in answer to Peter, I become aware of an incredibly smug Rage listening in to my thoughts, and am filled with a sense of peace as I feel Rage extend himself through my gift briefly, and I gain a sensation of intense pleasure as he sinks down deeply within me lying languidly with his right hand resting across his chest, vibrating slightly under his rumbles.

I huff quietly, "No luck Peter, he's too deep to communicate with at the moment…and I have a feeling this is one of those things the Major wants me to figure out on my own."

"Sounds about right – Bella's pulse is increasing slightly, think she is definitely trying to wake up this time… Will call you later on Brother, keep thinking about those memories he gave you – perhaps they will unveil more to you?"

I smile at his comments, "Okay Peter, talk soon." I listen as I hear him shuffle on the bed before the line goes dead.

Stuffing the phone into my back pocket, I slowly walk to the house mulling over the memories Rage returned to me, wondering what he is hiding from me. Absentmindedly, I reach into my shirt and pull out Bella's blouse and hold it to my face, letting her scent waft to my nose, wrapping me in the cotton. The weight of my concerns drops from my shoulders and I drift slowly back to the house, the worries and angst from earlier wiped away as my mind is filled with the knowledge that Bella is safe on _my_ bed, in _my_ space, my territory with _my_ Peter, and surrounded by _my_ coven.

Deep inside, Rage lays back; his hand softly moving over his scarred chest, as the memory of lying in the security of His One's arms fills him and his chest silently vibrates with pleasure.

The Major's watchful eyes turn toward Rage and notes the sound of his purr being withheld and smiles softly. He turns his attention back toward Jay, and smirks as he observes Jay with his head clouded by his Mate's scent – When oh when is Jay going to realise what that scent means? He reaches out with the gift, checking the surrounding area, as far as he can reach, for dangers and threats. Satisfied all is currently safe, the Major settles down against Rage, pulls his hat low over his forehead, and rests.


	36. Sleeping Beauty awakens

Chapter 36

Previously:

"Sounds about right – Bella's pulse is increasing slightly, think she is definitely trying to wake up this time… Will call you later on Brother, keep thinking about those memories he gave you – perhaps they will reveal more to you?"

I smile at his comments, "Okay Peter, talk soon." I listen as I hear him shuffle on the bed before the line goes dead.

Stuffing the phone into my back pocket, I slowly walk to the house, mulling over the memories Rage returned to me, considering what it is that he is hiding from me. Absentmindedly, I reach into my shirt and pull out Bella's blouse and hold it to my face, letting her scent waft to my nose, wrapping me in the cotton. The weight of my concerns drops from my shoulders and I drift slowly back to the house, the worries and angst from earlier wiped away as my mind is filled with the knowledge that Bella is safe - on my bed, in my space, my territory with my Peter, and surrounded by my coven.

Deep inside, Rage lays back; his hand softly moving over his scarred chest, as the memory of lying in the security of His One's arms fills him and his chest silently vibrates with pleasure.

The Major's watchful eyes turn toward Rage and notes the effort Rage is taking to withhold the sound of his purr even in the height of pleasure that he is obviously in, and smiles softly. He turns his attention back toward Jay, and smirks as he observes Jay with his head clouded by his Mate's scent – When, oh, when is Jay going to realise what that scent means? He reaches out with their gift, checking the surrounding area, as far as he can reach, for dangers and threats. Satisfied all is currently safe, the Major settles down against Rage, pulls his hat low over his forehead, and rests.

…...And now...

Peter PoV.

Smiling to myself, I relax back onto the bed, in mirror image to Bella, resting my head on my supporting arm, and reaching out with my left, gently tracing patterns on the back of her hand, waiting for her to finally wake up. I know my path now, it is obvious that my Sire still hasn't put two and two together and figured out the meaning of his reaction to her scent, and his anxiousness that is becoming more and more blatant as the days pass by. It has only been three days, but I can feel his restlessness over our bond, muted currently by our reaction to Bella's pain, but it is there and growing - I know what I have to do.

The pillow beneath Bella's head rustles as she stirs slightly, her body curling back, as if snuggling closer to the pillow wall she is laying within. She mutters as she starts to come out of her deep sleep, her nose turning to press against the pillow, and my ears just catch, "Mm Jasper," that she dreamily utters. A soft smile spreads over my face as I am filled with a wild hopefulness for my Brother's sake.

Suddenly, her heart beat rockets in speed as she stills her sleepy movements - my eyes scan over her, looking for what has caused her racing heart, and just as I finish her pulse drops back to normal, slow and calm. Her hand turns over slowly, and her thumb starts tracing along my fingers and across my knuckles. Gently tracing the scars from the times my fingers were removed by Maria as

punishments... until she reaches the smooth skin that forms the webbing between my forefinger and thumb, she seems to be feeling along that muscle, the pauses tracing back looking for something.

Bella PoV

As I slowly start to wake up, I am aware of the comfort of where I am laying. I move my body slightly, snuggling deeper into the soft bedding, and the warmth behind me - my head turning towards my pillow, the scent coming off it is so soothing, just so "mmm Jasper." I vaguely become aware of a cold finger moving across the back of my hand ever so gently, I turn my hand over, the cold hand dropping into mine, and I start tracing my thumb over the knuckles, over scars that my eyes have traced hundreds of times in the past. My eyes closed, his scent warmed by my body floats around me, those traces of the South that just tug at me whenever I smell them. Without really thinking about it, my thumb moves to the fleshy part between his thumb and forefinger, searching for that odd bite scar that draws a line through that area and around his thumb. My mind starts clearing rapidly, my thumb searching for that well-loved scar, a frown briefly pinches my forehead before I snatch my hand away, and push myself to sit upright defensively, my eyes flying open and a guttural sound escaping my throat.

As my eyes focus, I see Peter laying relaxed on his side, absolutely still, not even breathing, his eyes startled, with his upper hand laying on the bed, where I dropped it. I let out a sigh, "Dammit, Peter! I thought you were Jasper!" My voice breaking slightly at the end, and my chest pulsing in pain briefly at the mere thought and I fight to push the pain away yet again. As I watch him, his face ripples in pain, and his hand flies to his chest rubbing where I know his heart is scarred. I then glanced around to figure out where I was, and instantly knew why I could smell Jasper, why I felt so comfortable here, probably the only other place I know that I feel so safe. My memory instantly skips back to the afternoon of my birthday, when I came face to face with Jasper's beast, Rage, and got a glimpse of exactly how powerful Jasper actually is and the bafflement on Carlisle's face when a supposedly uncontrollable human blood drinking beast, just curled up next to me as my request, then ending up laying on his back rumbling quietly to me, like he always does from inside Jasper usually, rather than being there himself.

I realise that my eyes had half shut as I was thinking about Rage, and open them fully once more. Peter smiles at me, With his hand indicating he would like to sit up, and I smile back and nod. Out of habit, I raise the hand that Peter had been tracing his finger on to my nose and sniff slightly, seeking out his scent. I frown deeply, all I smell is the South, Jasper's scent, and only the most subtle of apple notes to it. Peter cocks his head to the side, watching, and then asks, "What's up Bella?"

I look back at him, "I don't understand, why do I smell Jasper's scent where you were tracing with only a hint of apples, and not your apple pie scent?"

Peter smiles sadly, "You remember our history, the bond between us? How it is maintained?"

I nod, remembering Jasper explaining the shared venom exchange, "I remember."

"Well, the hours before I headed off before your birthday, I knew I wouldn't see him again for a while, so we topped up our bond, just in case. So, that is why I smell of him - his venom is flooded through me, and mine through him - his scent doesn't change so much, something about being my Sire we believe...Just as well we did it, you needed to feel safe, and his scent does that for you -

otherwise you would still be out cold, I would guess." He watches my face, no doubt taking in my every expression, and watching for my reaction to the reminder of the depth of their bond together.

"How is he doing? Is he okay? He was in such a mess after the party, and the note he left me, just sounded so final..." My voice trails off as I dwell on the finality of the letter.

"He is doing as well as he can be," he reassures me, "He is unhappy about being so far away, but his emotions are calming down now. He did have a spike earlier today though, which he wanted me to ask you about."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

Peter looks down, then focuses his attention on my face once again, "Well, something strange happened after Edward left you this afternoon."

"Yeah?" I prompt.

"You were talking with Garret as I was running towards you, I was about thirty metres out when Garret tells me that he mentioned Jasper, and you collapsed in agony." Peter explained. "Can you tell me what happened."

The scene flashed through my head, realising Garret was there watching over me, talking to him, his compliment. "He just mentioned Jasper's name," I pause, the thought of Jasper still painful... "I heard you cry out, seconds after I keeled over in pain. It was like my chest was being ripped I two, I have been getting oddly timed pain on and off, but this week it has been far worse, almost constant heart burn, even if I haven't eaten anything to cause it."

"how long has it been going on for?" He asks, with an odd look on his face.

I searched my memories, trying to place the first time it happened, and then it struck me, "Just after I was admitted to hospital in Phoenix after James bit me." Peters face was a picture, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing, as if he was trying to say something and nothing was coming out. "Err Peter? Are you okay?"

Peter stops opening and closing his mouth, and just shakes his head slightly, then stops...still...frozen.

I frown, tapping Peters hand trying to get him to snap out of it, to no avail. I sigh, take a deep breath, and raising my voice slightly I call out, "Charlotte...I think I've broken Peter!"

There is a brief lull and then a tap on the door. "Come in," I call out. The door opens and Charlotte sticks her head round the corner.

"Oh my, you weren't joking, were you." She said grinning at me. She came into the room and quickly assembled a t shirt and sweatshirt, and pointed at the en suite, "why don't you freshen up, while I get this lummox moving down stairs?"

I climb off the bed, taking the clothes, smiling my thanks to her as I leave the room. I can hear Charlotte chivvying Peter out of the room, and his soft drawl, "Since Phoenix...she felt it since

then...Christ Char, she was in hospital for two weeks then, I remember Jay telling me...and then they only saw each other at school, never truly connected until Marcus' visit."

I quickly strip down and grab a shower and washing my hair as I mull over his words. what did he mean by felt it? Felt what? By the time I was washed and dressed, I was ready to face them and ask my questions. There is obviously something going on, something important to do with me, and I need to know what it is.


	37. Edward arrives in Alaska

The personalities speaking/thinking etc: Major in italics, Rage in bold, Jay in normal font.

Carrying over from last chapter in Alaska (Chp35).

Stuffing the phone into my back pocket, I slowly walk to the house mulling over the memories Rage returned to me, wondering what he is hiding from me. Absentmindedly, I reach into my shirt and pull out Bella's blouse and hold it to my face, letting her scent waft to my nose, wrapping me in the cotton. The weight of my concerns drops from my shoulders and I drift slowly back to the house, the worries and angst from earlier wiped away as my mind is filled with the knowledge that Bella is safe on my bed, in my space, my territory with my Peter, and surrounded by my coven.

Deep inside, Rage lays back; his hand softly moving over his scarred chest, as the memory of lying in the security of His One's arms fills him and his chest silently vibrates with pleasure.

The Major's watchful eyes turn toward Rage and notes the sound of his purr being withheld and smiles softly. He turns his attention back toward Jay, and smirks as he observes Jay with his head clouded by his Mate's scent – When, oh, when is Jay going to realise what that scent means? He reaches out with their gift, checking the surrounding area, as far as he can reach, for dangers and threats. Satisfied all is currently safe, the Major settles down against Rage, pulls his hat low over his forehead, and rests.

Chapter 37

I search my mind, dredging up both Rage's memories and the Major's of around the brief seconds of blankness Rage has left me with, Rage's beginning of an intake of breath as he rise to his feet, and then blank memory until he was standing where Edward landed...no more than a minute or so missing, Bella had hardly moved a muscle, and Carlisle had taken position in front of her...I search through the Major's memories that had he shown to me, his stop just a few seconds later, the only difference is the briefest sense of overwhelming joy before the blank time. What causes that feeling, I searched my memories, what was there that would draw Rage's attention like that? I pick up my speed and look up towards the house, mulling over the next few hours and how to deal with Edward.

I head back into the house slowly building my mental defences in preparation for Edward's mind reading. The Major snarls at the thought of the constant barrage he will put us under, his constant need to know everything I am thinking, planning, considering, just hammering at our mental walls - always looking for a way in, a way past our many layers of protection. "If he keeps in up here, I will not hold back again... No humans here to get caught in my reprisal for his insolence!" The Major growls.

I absentmindedly wander into the lounge and curl up in to my chair. I push my gift out as far as I can, watching, waiting for Edward's emotions to warn of his arrival. It had just past 8:30pm when I start to feel the oppressive return of Edwards chaotic emotions pushing at the edge of my consciousness. "Carlisle, he's just got within my range, but he appears to be at war with himself - he isn't moving too quickly, more like a pleasant jog rather than the run he is capable of from the way I feel his range decreasing." Carlisle raises an eyebrow at me in query, I tilt my head to the side, analysing the emotions I am detecting from Edward. I frown and turn fully to Carlisle, "I would say that he is deeply in shock over something, but he is loathing himself as well. He is also oscillating between being incredibly possessive, to desiring something, a desperate need for something and his bloodlust."

I go on to explain the dual nature of Edward's emotions, "Marcus was right, His singer's blood was the key - Edward's bloodlust has a darkness to it, something I haven't seen or felt since I left the South." I look Carlisle directly in the eyes, letting him briefly see the darkness that is the Major, to get my point across more eloquently that words would permit.

Carlisle's face blanches, a spike of fear flashes through him as he observes my golden eyes take on the agony I carry ever since Maria created me. Satisfied I had made my point I withdrew my pain back within me, and allow my eyes to retake their usual golden hue, minus the crazed lines of black the equivalent of a human's 'bloodshot' eyes, behind my 'normal' mask, the one I keep especially for the Cullen's. Alice is the only Cullen who had seen my eyes like that, back in Philadelphia, when I finally got rid of the ever present black eyes from hunger. It took all our time searching for Carlisle to get the 'bloodshot' look to disappear, her refreshing presence soothed a lot of the pain until it was manageable.

A sardonic laugh fills my mind as the Major then speaks, with his rich drawl, "You KNOW what we can do to that 'boy', rip all those emotions out of him, leave him as blank as a mewling babe, then hit him hard with the truth," a snarl echoes around my mind, then he carries on, "He isn't mated, he doesn't have a bond with Little One!" Tension ripples through me at the mere thought of such a possibility, and the Major growls in agreement, "Make him feel a true Mating Bond, make him feel Carlisle's pain, how stretched thin he gets, the ache he carries from the minute he drives away each day to work, how Esme struggles to cope some days..." He pauses in his rant, his voice takes on a twisted dark tone, "Or would you rather 'I' did it?"

"Jasper? Son? Are you alright?" Carlisle asks as he reaches out toward my shoulder, I blink my eyes and refocus on him, "Ah - better now?" he queries.

"My apologies about that - I found myself considering a solution to Edward's issues." I pull myself up straight, "I can help you get all the answers you need to help him, but it has the potential to turn very nasty. I can pull the possessiveness, the wants and needs for the blood - all his emotions... It will give you the opportunity to talk to him free from the control of his Singer's Hunger, it will enable you to present him with the facts of his addiction, his obsession, and get him to analyse his situation, with a clear, uncompromised head. You can show him a True Mate bond, demonstrate it even, I will let him feel it - if you wish?"

Carlisle looks intrigued at my offer, "You can take his emotions, handle them, and on top of that all, then take and share mine to him as well?" He shakes his head in wonder, and then his face twists into a concerned look, "You mentioned the potential to turn nasty? What did you mean?"

I nod at him, "Yes, the potential is there, if I lose control of his fixations, I have no idea how drastically I will fixate on whatever we make my focus, or my hunger could go through the roof. It would be a good idea to corral some animals outside the house - in case thirst flares in response." I pause letting Carlisle assimilate the information. "The danger behind doing this is that for the duration of holding his emotions, I could drop back into how I was during the war. Cold, Focused, Controlling. Or even I could drop down into the darkest side of myself. You have seen my beast out tamed, if I lose total control, there will be no stopping him, he lashes out using my gift." I sigh heavily, knowing I have to suggest this, but so hesitant at opening this side of me to Edward's view. "If I start to fixate, try and direct me at Peter's things - even push my hand into his marking bites, his pictures on my dresser - What ever you do, don't let me fix on Bella - We don't want Ed reading any possessive thoughts about her or we will be in trouble, Edward and I will keep magnifying each others reactions. Better he hear thoughts about Peter, sees my recollections of him...

Carlisle nods gravely, "Best give me her blouse then Jasper, let me lock it away before he gets here - and go, shower and put fresh clothes on. We can air the house, to ensure none of her scent is around. I will lock this in a hermetically sealed container - it will hold the scent fresh for you."

I look down at the blouse, loathe to part with my only connection to my Honeybee, but I know I should do this, I did offer... I lift it to my face one last time, taking a deep breath of her scent, letting it flow through me, I sigh at the joy her scent brings me, feeling lighter for a moment, before it is dashed once again when I pass it to Carlisle. The weight hits me like a ton of bricks, my face crumpling briefly with the return of the aching, I curl forward, my hand involuntarily moving to my chest while I concentrate on making the ache slowly shifts back into the background once against that I have become accustomed to.

Just like during the war, pain was second nature to me, the entire army's burning throats, changing agonies of the new-borns, joints ripping and re-healing curtesy of Maria's tortures, all nothing that especially caused me concern, I just felt it all constantly... What's another pain, I mentally shrug to myself... It's just part of my life...

As Edward got closer, I focus on his emotional landscape, the way his emotions are layered. I slowly start to reduce his possessive desires, the wants and needs swirling around him weaving into a tangled web of bloodlust. I can imagine that they are all focused on the one person, but I drag my mind away from her, shoving my hand onto Peter's mark, dragging my fingers across it. I hear footsteps behind me, I taste the air, Ah Carlisle. "I found this in your box, must be from Peter's last visit," I glance down at Peter's leather belt - the one he has had since before he was turned, that he had guarded carefully in the camps. I absent-mindedly note where Carlisle touched it, finger and thumb only - and take it from him, rubbing it into my neck to remove his finger scent.

I hold the roll of leather in my lap, allowing his scent to envelope me , keeping my mind focused on him as I continue draining the unwanted emotions out of Edward.

Footsteps pound up the road and towards the house, Edward approaches the door, self- loathing and disappointment colouring his emotional make up but no heart break, no suffering of such great extent... I pull my minds defences together strongly, Peter in the forefront, and the important thoughts and memories buried away behind the Major's weaving of war, turmoil and battle. "We are safe behind our minds defences", the Major reassures me.

Edward enters the room, Esme scooping him into her arms, a mother's love given, no matter the issue, her pain and sadness buried deeply, as she welcome her boy home. Carlisle appears, a welcoming smile on his face, his emotion tightly under control but I still feel them, the smothered anger from earlier, the caution, the heartache, only partially aimed at Eddy boy. I smile as a dishevelled Rose and Em appear, after reaffirming their mating bond once more following my accidental sharing of the loss I felt.

Suddenly Edwards possessiveness flares up, rocketing higher than before, "What's he doing here?" his voice and emotions attacking me just as much as his hands grasping my shoulder, "Its all his fault...she would be MINE," My body stiffens as dual snarls explode from the Major and Rage, "If it wasn't for him." I use the opportunity to grab his wrist and to use the skin to skin contact to pull the possessiveness into me - as it flows into me I feel it reducing in strength and control over him. My other hand grasps around the belt, focusing me, keeping me grounded as he continues to yell and scream at me.

Deep within me Black eyes flash with fury as a bestial snarl echoes through my mind and I feel the Major glaring though my eyes so totally pissed that I feel as if he is quaking with pent up aggression.

I feel Edward pulled off me at the same time as my eyes blacken, and the words "Mine," slip from my lips. Someone found my hand and jammed it against my shoulder, my thumb rubbing against the thick crescent scars. "Mine!" I mutter possessively and I sent a growl into the room, warning everyone away from me. "MINE!" the word stronger yet again, and then joy and reassurance begins to flow from Peter's scar as my thumb caresses it, tracing the outline of the bite, soothing me , confirming to me He is MINE, the thought circling my mind as image after image of us together, memories of our Shared Bonding rise to the surface. The post battle intimacy checking and healing each other of each of our wounds, following by the soothing reconnection together, our teeth sinking into each other.

Edward keeps getting glimpses of blood and venom covered wounded Jasper and Peter, shirtless, trousers in a ripped tattered state. Flashes of skin visible, bite marks, freshly made, shining with venom, slowly beginning to heal. Peter disappearing around the side of a building near some woods, a snarling Jasper striding after him, the snarl changes, possessiveness enters his growl as he catches up with Peter and pushes him into the side of a building, his hands sliding across his body. They tumble around each other both growling, their noses scenting at each others necks, until something catches Jaspers eye and he pushed him up against the building. "How dare they!" he snarls, his eyes fixed on an open torn bite mark on the back of his neck, his head craning over Peter's shoulder sniffing at venom on the wound, an angry but euphoric growl echoing off the wall behind Peter. Peter's eyes blacked further, his pupils totally shot now, his head tilting submissively to the side, as Jasper licks the length of his neck once, then grabs his right shoulder, and flips him round to face the wall - the wall shaking and dropping plaster over them from where Peter crashes into the wall. He holds him there by his shoulder and takes a good look at the length of his back, growling continuously at this grave insult to his Peter.

Bruising, finger marks rapidly disappearing from the length of his back, the occasional open wound when fingers had grasped tightly enough to break the skin. The odd bite scattered at his sides, flesh dangling. His fingers smoothing the flesh back to its connective tissue, as his eyes make their way up his strongly muscled back finally making it to his neck, to the sight of that bite, that affront, that indignity to his progeny. "How dare someone bite you there!" he hisses, as he leans forward, holding both shoulders now, and slowly, gently, licks the wound clean of foreign venom, encouraging healing with his own venom, the venom that flows through Peter's veins already. His hands slowly make their way down his back, stroking tenderly across each and every wound he saw, aiding their recuperation...

Another snapshot bursts into Edward's mind, too desperate to know everything about Jasper to restrain his gift, to nosy to realise he should be backing out of these memories as fast as he can.

Peter pushing desperately against Jasper, pushing him up against a very solid tree, his eyes wild, still full of adrenaline from the battle. His hands, originally on his shoulders, slowly sweep down in almost a caress as he leans forward and running his teeth across a scar on Jasper's shoulder. Pressing his tongue against the scars, Jasper's body arches with pleasure. Each inch of movement of Peter's hands making the harsh battle growls falling from Jaspers chest to become softer, warmer, more intimate, something only Peter ever hears. The hands are finally on his waist, his thumbs gently rubbing back and forth. A pair of hand rise between them, and firmly grasps Peter's ribs. He pushes Peter round, smashing him into the next tree, his chest flush against Peter's, his teeth against Peter's neck, in ridges which fit his teeth exactly. On connection, Peter lets out a gasp and then a hiss of pleasure as the sensation of teeth sinking into his neck runs through his body. He raises his hands stroking and touching every inch he can find. One hand working its way into Jasper's hair, holding him in position and as he reciprocates Jasper lets out an ecstatic growl as the feeling of venom pumping into his body becomes overwhelming and they sink to their knees, arms tightening around each other.

"OH MY GOD! Jasper! Stop thinking that PLEASE!" The memories continue to flow one snapshot into another, the gentle hands on my shoulders, massaging away the tension from feeling the new-borns changing morphing into another memory of Peter's near naked body laying on my bed, his detached limbs laying next to him as I slowly reattach them, one by one, then as I gather him into my arms, protecting him, comforting him. Edward continues ranting, "That's not right! I don't want to see that, I don't want to know that about you and Peter!"

Carlisle's voice breaks through to me, "Jasper, does he feel it at all now?" I struggle to answer, my need for Peter outweighing my need to reply...

I finally manage to push the words out, "None at all, " I feel my hand lifted to my face, I breath in, Mm leather and Peter! I take another deep breath, my need subsiding slightly.

"Edward," Carlisle snaps out, Edward's head turns to him immediately, "Tell me how you feel for Bella right now?"

Edward's face looks blankly at him, a slight frown on his face, "I miss her of course, she makes a good companion, pleasant company, good conversationalist, her laughter...Why?" he queries.

Carlisle asks quietly, "Do you love her?" Edwards looks confused, Carlisle clarifies, "Like I love Esme?Or Emmet loves Rose? that sort of love?" Edward just stares blankly at him. Carlisle turns to Esme, " "I hate to ask this of you Esme, but would you mind taking a drive away...until you feel it?" He reaches out and touches her arm as she nods and moves to grab her mobile, then heads out to the garage. Carlisle turns to me, "I am sorry for what I am doing Jasper, but he needs to understand..."

We wait, and wait, as the hour passes, we watch Carlisle slowly start to physically draw into himself, his face taking on a pinched look, which slowly turns into a pained mask as time passes. I feel his ache growing, minute by minute, slowly turning in to acute pain. Finally, he starts to rub his chest on and off, he looks up at Edward. "Edward, listen to my thoughts," he commands, " Do you feel like this?"

Edward's head starts to shake slowly side to side, "I don't understand, why are you in pain?" Edward looks confused, his emotions matching his look.

The whole situation starts getting the better of me, I snarl out, "Because his Mate is not here - Why do you think there is a Law specifically safeguarding Mates..." I throw my hand towards Carlisle, his face making it blatantly clear how much it hurts to be separated without my gift's support.

Carlisle holds out his phone to Edward, "Call Esme, ask her what she feels?" Edward takes the phone and dials Esme's number.

He holds it to his ear, and as soon as she picks up, he speaks, "Esme.."

Esme interrupts, "Oh Edward, please say I can come back now - its ripping me apart!"

"Of course Esme, how far away are you?" he queries.

"Oh almost at Seattle... it feels like I am being pulled back to Carlisle, my chest is killing me..." She stutters out.

"Come home Esme - I'm sorry!" Edward, pale faced replies.

The pain eases, Carlisle slowly straightens into his normal tall strong stance, the look of pain removed from his face, I feel it ease as his features relax. "Edward," Carlisle's voice deadly serious, "Do you feel any of that for Bella?"

Edward's face drops as realisation washes over him, and he slowly shakes his head... "No Carlisle, I feel nothing like that," His sadness growing as understanding blossoms within him. "I didn't understand about Mating, I thought it was just a vampire term for love..." He glances at me, then returns his look towards Carlisle, confusion clouding his emotional palette briefly, "I don't understand, I know I thought I loved her..." His head turns towards me again, his eyes digging into me, "Why is Jasper obsessing over his brother Peter?" He cringes, "Why do I see images of them biting each other?"

As Edward mentions Peter, my possessiveness over him flares, "Mine!" I snarl, causing Edward to flinch and move further away...

Carlisle sighs, as he stands and starts pacing, a frown forming on his brow, "He's obsessing because he has taken these emotions from you, so I could talk to you when your head was totally clear. You have been doing this over Bella. I believe it's the singer effect of her blood - now you are away from her, I hope it calms down." A stab of craving hits me, a low growl of hunger rolls and rumbles in my chest. Carlisle looks over to me sharply, "Come Edward, lets you and I go hunting, allow Jasper to stop being influenced by your strong emotions, let him have a break from it all."

Edward, giving backwards glances to me, follows Carlisle out of the house. As the distance grows, my need to Peter reduces, the worrying, obsessing over him reduces as the distance from Edward increases, and I feel the last of the possessiveness bleed away. I shake my head, trying to clear the unwanted feelings, and I slowly unfurl myself from the protective position I had wound my body around Peter's belt. Esme watching from across the room, slowly approaches as she observes my face clearing of the twisted obsession, and smiles ruefully at me as I look up at her and relax back into the chair.

I pat the arm of the chair, inviting Esme to perch there as she often does, when we chat. She smiles at the offer, and sits down, leaning back against the chair, her shoulder knocking against mine. "Thank you for helping Edward and Carlisle just now, I think that is the first time his eyes have been unclouded since before Phoenix," she says.

"It's a pleasure Esme, I am glad that I can help in some small way - I just hope now that Carlisle can control Edward so he doesn't go back after her blood." I look her in the eye, my voice taking on the serious note she knows to take heed of, "She is under protection of the Whitlock's and Master Marcus - they wont let Edward near her again."

Esme looks me in the eye, and gives one serious nod, "I will ensure I keep an eye on him here too. I have seen how drug addicts get when separated from their supply, through Carlisle's work... Edward is no different, is he?"

"Yeah...be aware of changes in behaviour, sneaking off for time - it only takes a few hours to get to Forks..." My voice trails off as the implications hit me, my eyes raise to Esme's and I see she is thinking the same thoughts as I am...

"I will speak with Carlisle - we will keep a close watch on him..." She assures me, then she glances down at my hands, still clenched tightly around Peter's belt, and smiles impishly. "Jasper honey, I think you can release the death-grip you have on Peter's belt now...I am pretty certain no-one will take it or him away from you."

I glance down, and embarrassment floods through me as I realise how tightly I am holding onto the talisman, Peter's scent being pushed out by the pressure to scent the air with his amazing apple pie scent. I release my grip, and start to manipulate the soft leather back into its normal shape, "Ah damn, he has had this belt since he was human..." I sit up and focus on working the crease out of the leather, as well as focusing on getting the last dredges of Edward's emotions out of me, the sliminess of the possessive obsessive desires making my skin creep.

Esme must have noticed my distraction, as she moved to lay a hand on my forearm, slowly projecting her movements until she finally rested her hand against my skin. The shock of the contact made me jerk my head up to look at her, a soft smile on her face. "Are you all right Jasper? You have been not yourself since the weekend, and you seem to be worse off here almost than back in Forks?"

"I can feel how much you all miss her, I miss her just as much. She made me open my eyes to my life now, rather than living in the past - she made me see I am no longer the person I used to be, that I am much better than that. She helped me unlock a lot of my past, the good parts, that had been buried under the other memories..." I look up to Esme, into her sorrowful eyes, "Esme, she trusted me...even after she cut her finger, her trust just flowed into me...held me together."

Esme leaned forward, wrapping her arms around my shoulders surrounding me with her love, "I know Son, I know." I soak up the warmth from Esme, accepting her love, the soft caring she has for each of us, and allow it to iron out the last vestiges of the strain dealing with Edward put me under. "Why don't you go and text her, check that she is okay...I am sure she would love to hear from you to know you are okay after the last time she saw you!"

Relief runs through me, the idea of talking to Bella, however lacking a text would be, just the reassurance that she is there, she is feeling better... I gently extract myself from Esme's hug and rise, thanking her for the great idea, and dart to my room.


	38. Questions, so many questions

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers for your constant support - This chapter was written especially for a lady who loves to hear Jay/Major/Rage read to her by a good friend with a lovely 'nawlins accent, hope you are doing recovering quickly! xHissy

**End of Chap 36** (around the same time Ed arrives in Alaska).

I frown, tapping Peter's hand trying to get him to snap out of it, to no avail. I sigh, take a deep breath, and raising my voice slightly, I call out, "Charlotte...I think I've broken Peter!"

There is a brief lull and then a tap on the door. "Come in," I call out. The door opens and Charlotte sticks her head round the corner.

"Oh my, you weren't joking, were you." She said somewhat startled. She came into the room and quickly assembled a t shirt and sweatshirt, and pointed at the en suite, "why don't you freshen up, while I get this lummox moving down stairs?"

I climb off the bed, taking the clothes, smiling my thanks to her as I leave the room. I can hear Charlotte chivvying Peter out of the room, and his soft drawl, "Since Phoenix...she felt it since then...Christ Char, she was in hospital for two weeks then, I remember Jay telling me...and then they only saw each other at school, never truly connected until Marcus' visit."

I quickly strip down and grab a shower and washing my hair as I mull over his words. What did he mean by felt it? Felt what? By the time I was washed and dressed, I was ready to face them and ask my questions. There is obviously something going on, something important to do with me, and I need to know what it is.

**Chapter 38**

I was just about to leave the bedroom, when I hear the sound of a text arriving from Jay. I search through my things and eventually find my phone buried at the bottom of my bag, bringing up the text;

**Jay**: Hey Honeybee, How are you doing? J x

A smile spreads across my face, all thoughts about Peter's conversation washed away as Jay's smile fills my memory. I quickly reply;

**Bella**: So good to hear from you! Been an up and down sort of afternoon, talking to Ed was like talking to two different people at times...But it's finally over!

I sit down on the bed, laying back as I continue replying to him.

**Bella**: I passed out later, but Peter says he understands why. I'm in your room at the House. Not sure why, but I broke Peter... he just froze after I said something...

**Bella**: Char sorting him out, How about you? How are you?

There is a bit of a pause before Jay gets back to me... I guess he is taking in all the info I told him.

**Jay**: Been a busy evening - I'm okish - just wish I was there instead of here.

I smile at his comment, hating that we are stuck with texting rather than talking - but don't want the risk of a Cullen to know we are still in touch.

**Bella**: Know the feeling - when I woke up, your scent was everywhere, and Peter was here looking out for me. But, before I opened my eyes, I thought it was you :(

My mind flew back to those brief moments before I realised it wasn't Jay with me, the comfort I drew from the safety I was feeling.

**Jay**: I'm sorry Bee, wish it had been me. You have me intrigued - Just how did you break Peter?

A giggle escapes me thinking on the look on Peter's face.

**Bella**: He asked how long I had been having this odd chest pain - you know, the ache I get on and off. Peter just turned into a statue once I told him.

**Jay**: Good grief - I would have paid good money to see him stunned silent - let alone like a statue. He has never stopped moving in all the years I have known him.

I smile at the image floating in my mind of Jasper breaking into a quiet laugh.

**Jay**: So, when did it start?

**Bella**: Promise you won't turn into a statue too?

**Jay**: chuckling I promise Honey!

**Bella**: When I was in hospital in Phoenix, a few days into the stay.

**Jay**: Ouch... and it's been ongoing since then?

**Bella**: No, it's only on and off... It happened after school the day you came in by bike, sometimes it comes on during training in P.A. … it's been a little worse this week, especially earlier today - but its gone right now.

There is a long pause before the next text arrives, I starts to get anxious, and then;

**Jay**: Ah Honeybee, I'm so sorry to hear that.

**Bella**: Miss you Jay, could have done with one of your hugs earlier.

**Jay**: Miss you too - I don't know what I would have done without the blouse you left me - it helps me keep my head on straight.

As I read the message, I was filled with warmth at the knowledge I had done something to help him - after all he has done for me since Phoenix.

**Jay: **Why don't you take one of my pillow's from the bed home with you - then you will have my scent there if you want it.

**Bella**: Really, can I?

I feel overwhelmed at the thought - to have his scent with me at home...

**Jay**: Of course Honeybee! Feels the emotions near his door raise to impatient Ah I have to go Bella, talk to you soon okay?

**Bella**: Okay - Night night, Jay x

I sigh, slipping my phone into my back pocket. It's strange how much I miss Jay, yet don't miss Edward one little bit - in fact, how totally unimportant Edward is to me...

Whilst I ponder this, I wander through the Study heading towards the door, the door swinging shut with a clunk. A new picture catches my eye on the mantle-piece, a candid photo of Jasper, Peter and myself walking together in the back garden, the men's heads tilted towards me, as if listening, gentle smile on Jasper's face, Peter's eyes full of happiness as he is looking at us both, my hands in mid-air, as if I was illustrating a point.

Voices drift into the room through the partially open door attracting my attention, Peter sounding very serious, the occasional word sticking out. "Concerned...Jasper...Struggling."

I creep out of the study, and make my way quietly to the top of the stairs, just as Garrett asks, "What is going to happen if Jasper doesn't figure it out?"

Bella strains to hear Peter's respond, his voice so soft, full of emotion, "If he doesn't figure it out, he will slowly sink back into a similar state as he was before he met Alice - And I don't know if I can stop it happening either. He needs to figure it out, to be where he needs to be, I can't tell him. The Major was quite specific in his orders - The damage it would do could be too much for Jay to be able to handle."

My hand flies to my mouth in shock, my heart racing at the conclusions Peter has set out.

Garrett's head looks towards the stairs, and Charlotte rises and slowly climbs the stairs, a rueful look on her face as she turns the corner and sees me sitting there, blinking away a tear that is trying to form. She asks, "Do you want to come and join us? I imagine you have some questions."

By the time we make it to the lounge, I have pulled myself together and readied myself for a serious conversation, I settle myself down next to Charlotte, looking at Peter sitting in Jasper's chair and Garrett on the other settee and I open the bottle of water she passes to me and take a drink. As I screw the lid back on, I lock eyes with Peter and debate which question is the most important to understand.

I take a deep breath, and ask, "What's Jasper got to figure out? And has it got anything to do with whatever you think I am feeling, Peter?"

Peter exchanges glances with Charlotte and she nods encouragingly, he then rises and comes and sits next to me, with his back to the corner of the settee so he is facing me. I lean back against the cushions and tuck my feet up underneath me, angling my body towards him so I can see his body language clearly. "Jay needs to get his empathy under control, he has lost himself within all the heavy emotions that have been flying around the past six months, so much so that he can't tell the difference between his own feelings, and those of the people surrounding him. He needs to pay attention to himself for a while, really focus on understanding what he is feeling, because what I'm feeling through the overflow from him, tells me he's in a right mess, and the worst thing is I understand what it's all about, but can do nothing about it - under orders of the Major."

I frown at the statement about orders, "Why does the Major order you not to tell him? Surely it's important that Jasper knows he has lost touch with his own feelings, so he can sort it out?"

Peter smiles sadly, "It may seem odd to you, but the Major knows the most about Jay's empathy apart from Jay himself - he trained Jay, taught him to control it, before Jay was overwhelmed with it as a newborn...for him to make it an order, means that he knows something I don't, about the situation Jay is in, perhaps they faced it previously before I came along." Peter shrugs, "I think that Jay has an inkling that something's wrong from the conversations I've had with him recently, and all I can do is be there for him when he needs me."

I nod to myself, "That makes sense, he has been leaking emotions since the day Alice broke up with him, especially when he is feeling something particularly strongly."

Peter looks startled, "Really, anytime when I was present?" he queried.

"Yeah, we were on the field with Marcus and the crew, you had just started going over to spar with Felix, I felt pain and sorrow, as if I were suffering heartache over something, Jay was discussing how he handled Felix with Marcus." I frown trying to remember Jay's words, "He told me about the week you and Charlotte were separated while you scouted. The mess you were in by the time he got to you as you were returning to camp."

Peter's expression darkened, "That must have been one of the worst experiences of my life - it took days to completely heal from the damage I did to myself." Charlotte reached across to Peter, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I didn't feel any overflow from him then, nor did I feel any leaking emotions, strange..."

A memory suddenly returned to me, "Did you know Jay is worried he won't feel the mating pull, because of all the pain he carries with him on a daily basis?" There were soft exclamations from the three Whitlock's. I continue, "Marcus reassured him that when its time, that there is no way he would miss it - he said something about his instinctive side would know, wouldn't let him leave her side."

Peter smiles at that comment, "Yes, Marcus is right, Jasper's beast would know immediately he met her, he may not act until both she and himself is ready - but as soon as the beast feels they are, there will be no stopping him." Peter snorts at something, then continues, "You've seen his beast, Bella, he does exactly what he wants, and the only thing that stopped him ripping Carlisle to shreds was Jasper fighting to hold him in control enough for Carlisle to push him to the floor and make him take a taste of the air, triggering him into a hunt."

Something Jay told me comes back to me, how he helped Peter with the ache of being separated from Charlotte whilst he was in Forks with me. Of how Peter struggled he way back to the Army camp, all those years ago, his chest scratched and rubbed raw as he tried to relieve the pain. I scrunch up my face thinking my way through all clues I have been given by Jasper, Peter, Marcus and everyone else. "Mates recognise each other instantly, in one way or other?" I continue thinking out loud. "There is an initial reaction, but a bite is exchanged to create the bond?" I look between Peter and Charlotte, who both nod. "When did you both meet? Were you both vampires?"

Charlotte smiled sadly, "No, I was still human. I had been captured as part of the Army's food supply. If I hadn't caught Peter's eye I would have been dead shortly afterwards." I glanced at Peter, and saw the softest look I have ever seen on his face, directed at Charlotte. "Myself and one other were taken back to Jasper's room, supposedly for food." Her voice trails off.

Peter's soft voice continues where she had stopped, "There was something about this human, I was just drawn to her, I had to keep her for myself - I even had trouble when Jasper moved too close to her, but I had to have her. I begged Jasper to change her, and he allowed me to mark Charlotte too - unheard of in the army, punishable by death of the weaker mate - but he was curious about the strange emotions he could feel coming from us both, so he agreed."

I tilt my head on the side as I process the information they had just shared with me. "So how will Jay know if he has found his mate? What will it feel like for him?"

Peter smiles at the question, "For me, I just needed Charlotte, I was drawn to her constantly, she is nirvana to me, when I am away from her, it is like I am stretched over the distance - an ache slowly develops into a pain, then into agony, the longer I am away from her since we have finalised our bond. But even before hand, when Char was still human, stepping away from her was an effort, and when I had to pop out of the room, to fetch clothing for her, it was as if I was constantly drawn back to her side."

Charlotte smiles softly at Peter, "It was similar for me, I felt a need to be next to him, I desired him, he smelt amazing to me, not just the apple pie smell of his scent, there was something else underneath it - a scent that felt like home to me. When he left the room, I was anxious, nervy, I felt lost until he was back in the same room as I was."

They fell quiet, gazing sweetly at each other. I was lost in thought, slowly sifting through all the information they had given me, looking for answers to a question that I was scared to ask. The answer would make or break me...

I rise to my feet, "I'm going to get some sleep, in case my alarm doesn't go off - could you give a call at 6.30am. I need to go back to my house to get my school things and my truck."

Charlotte and Peter both turn towards me, "No problem Bella, grab one of Jasper's t-shirts to sleep in, are you sure you don't want something to eat before sleeping?"

I sigh, knowing she is correct, "I will grab something from the larder and take it up with me...night all." I head into the kitchen, raiding the larder, and then take myself off to bed, certain that I am going to have a difficult time trying to get to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>A little earlier that evening.<p>

Jay is laying across his bed, arms folded behind his head as he contemplates the messages he exchanged with Bella, his mobile held casually in his right hand. Something she mentioned about the way Peter reacted as soon as Charlotte entered the room was bothering him. He found himself thinking back across the years, comparing their mating to 'paired' vampires, like Alice and himself before we split up. The way the mated pair would always put their mate first, compared to himself and Alice, push comes to shove, he would have helped Alice, but life and death, he would have protected himself first, then help Alice... Sorrow at the end of an era wells up within him briefly but he shrugs it off quickly, it's for the best for both of them. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, he is pretty sure he knows who Peter is sending her to see in Seattle. The evidence all builds towards only one person - the other possible option is already partially bonded, even though it is only obvious to an empath, from the way he hides it.

He starts considering the way Carlisle felt with Esme driving further and further away, the gradual appearance of the ache just like Peter had been feeling when away from Char, the pain that eventually start to radiate in his chest, the stretched feeling, like half of him was with Esme, moving further and further away, minute by minute.

"How about Rage? What is he hiding?" Jay asks himself.

He starts to analyse the entire encounter. When Carlisle pushes Rage over, forcing all the air from our lungs. Rage began to take a breath, pushes Carlisle off himself, while rising to his feet, finally filling his chest with air, there is a flair of stunned recognition and then blank...

"What did Rage recognise?" he asks himself.

Rage was constantly aware of Carlisle's movement, his proximity to Bella, continuously checking Bella's safe, as he searched for blood - ignoring the obvious blood source totally. The devastation Rage feels when he sees Bella's cuts, the temptation to lick her wounds, heal her, the way he heals Peter, then the strikingly clear thought - No Venom!

"He knew not to expose her to venom - realises the difference between Peter and herself - Why was emotional reactions to her?"

The pleasure he felt when she called him to her, inviting him to sit with you, curl into her warmth and then when she encouraged him to rest his head in her lap, the way he totally relaxed, dropped his guard entirely with her, feeling Safe - Comfort - How he focused on her breath on his chest, her soft fingers in his hair. How he fought to keep his eyes open, to watch her gentle smiles, but he ends up closing them, snuggled into her belly.

"Just as Peter does with Char, Emmett does with Rose, Carlisle with Esme," his voice hushed as the realisation started to sink in.

Then he casts his mind back to the weekend that Marcus visited, the strong reactions he had towards Bella, the irresistible urge to mark her in some way...that he gave in to, the lightest of touches of my nose as I took in her scent along her neckline, just a touch of my scent on her... but how it made me feel, for those few, short, minutes she was marked as MINE!

Jasper's eyes flash open as he finally identifies the odd feeling that has been bothering him since they arrive here in Alaska. The empty feeling, as if he isn't quite there, he looks over to the window, where his eyes are drawn to something in the distance, yet again. Not quite able to make it out, but it is there, whatever it is - he doesn't feel quite so empty when looking towards that particular horizon. It feels like...home.

Without taking any notice, his left hand starts rubbing across his chest, back and forth.

"_About fuckin' time!_" The Major snarls, and then quickly steps back, shocked, as solid thick walls shoot up in front of him, backing him towards the now, openly, purring Rage, surrounding them both, caging them tighter than Jay has ever done before.

Hours later, a knock at his door goes unanswered.

The following morning, another unanswered knock..

That evening, an officious double knock...

Then the door opens just a crack, "Jasper, I'm coming in," Carlisle calls out before pushing the door further. As soon as the door opens, Carlisle sees Jasper sat in his big chair, just looking into the distance, "Jasper?" He calls, as he steps close enough to see the amber eyes focused on a distant vista, and to note Jasper's left hand rubbing on his chest whilst his right grips his phone. Carlisle slumps, saddened by what he sees, "Oh Jasper...why didn't you say..."

Carlisle sighs, and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him and heads to his study. Once he has shut the door, he settles down at his desk, and dials Peter's number.

"Whitlock," A recognisable male voice answers.

"Ah Peter, its Carlisle. There may be a problem with Jasper." Carlisle goes on to explain the past few days, and how, after waiting 24 hours, he found him. "He was just sitting there, staring out the window rubbing his chest. Has your bond ever affected him like this before?"

Peter frowns as he listens to Carlisle's explanation of what happened, and then shook his head in exasperation at Carlisle's assumption, "No, never before - but then again, neither has Jasper felt the full on obsessive nature, first hand, of a vampire that has tasted his Singer's blood, then separated from her. Let alone taken it on as his own emotions, and focused that obsession on me." Peter snarls lightly, "Bloody foolish man, if the reaction had swung to opposite direction, Edward would be burning by now, and anyone who intervened would be dead too."

Carlisle dropped his head into his hand, "Damn, What can I do to help him?"

"You are pretty human free in Denali, aren't you?" Peter asks.

"Yes, no one within miles of us," Carlisle responses with a questioning tone.

"Right, give Jasper ten days to pull out of it, on the tenth day, take him something edible - if he doesn't react when the pulse enters the room, get it as close to him as you can." Peter advices, "Give him a hint of blood in the air, he should feed, even if his mind is still elsewhere."

Carlisle nods to himself, "Fair enough, at what stage should I call you?"

"You will know when you need me there, it will be unmistakable." The grave tone in Peter's voice makes it clear. "Make sure your coven knows how to contact me, if you are unavailable," Peter informs him.

Carlisle reassures Peter, "Absolutely - I will take care of him Peter, as well as I would Esme."

"My thanks Carlisle, good bye for now." Peter finishes the call.

He turns to the room and looks each other Whitlock's in the eye, his face grave and his eyes dark with emotion, and then looks directly at Bella;

"It has started."


	39. Will the new Bella Swan step forward!

A/N: I hope this answers some of your questions! I am sorry if I missed answering your review this time round, I do try to keep up with them, but I was somewhat sidetracked by trying to get this written, whilst it was fresh in my mind! Hissy x

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 38<p>

Jasper's eyes flash open as he finally identifies the odd feeling that has been bothering him since they arrive here in Alaska. The empty feeling, as if he isn't quite there, he looks over to the window, where his eyes are drawn to something in the distance, yet again. Not quite able to make it out, but it is there, whatever it is - he doesn't feel quite so empty when looking towards that particular horizon. It feels like...home.

Without taking any notice, his left hand starts rubbing across his chest, back and forth.

"_About fuckin' time_!" The Major snarls, and then quickly steps back, shocked, as solid thick walls shoot up in front of him, backing him towards the now, openly, purring Rage, surrounding them both, caging them tighter than Jay has ever done before.

**Chapter 39**

"Christ, Major, is this what you've been hiding from me? My Mate..." Jay fumes in his mind, as his temper rises rapidly into a swirling tempus of emotions. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, why?"

The Major stops striding back and forwards and turns to face Jay. "_Really," _he cocks his eyebrow and give Jay a withering look, _"Think about it for a minute...you didn't pick up any link to her from the time she arrived in Forks. It was in Phoenix following that nightmare of hers, that you made the initial connection to her." _The Major huffs, then carries on, "_Then with the state you were in after Alice left us, it wasn't until Marcus visited that your instincts finally started picking up. Started actually reacting to her physically and emotionally!" _He pauses, looking over Jay, "B_ut your strength wasn't enough, you have healed a lot since the war, but your defenses are still so weak mentally and emotionally since you took back control - I couldn't risk you letting me free, back full time in charge._"

Jay shakes his head with frustration, "Why, I still don't understand why you won't?"

The Major blanks his face, as much as he can to the other parts of himself, "_So much violence in our past, so much pain, SHE may be dead and gone, but HER indoctrinations, HER methods of treating everyone, HER punishments still are part of me...without you, Jay, to balance me...Do you __really__ want me back in charge?_"

Conceding his point, Jay sits back in his mentally constructed chair facing Major and Rage, watching them, observing the things he has been missing. The constant purr in the background, as Rage lays back with his arms behind his head, eyes partially closed, as if seeing something in his thoughts. The Major, hair just touching his shoulders, curls lazily bouncing as he paces his cage, hand gently caressing his version of the Pendant they gave her. The Major surreptitiously keeping an eye on Jay, watching, waiting for his control to drop enough so he can be free enough of these walls, to kick him back to looking after their body.

Rage tilts his head as if listening, gaining the Major's attention making him listen out - a knock. He looks over to Jay, then makes eye contact with Rage, who just shakes his head with minuscule movements, just enough for the Major to see the 'no, Jay didn't hear it.'

The hours pass, the Major making forays into verbally kicking Jay awake to no avail, this time he hears the knocks himself, and can see that Jay is either ignoring them or not even hearing them...just like Jay is doing to him as well.

The Major ups his game, sniping at Jay, snide remarks, and gains not even a twitch. He locks eyes with Rage, raising his eyebrows in question. Rage rolls onto his side, searching Jay with his eyes, taking in his scent. "**Gone deep - won't hear us.**"

"_Damn, what do you think will bring him back_?" The Major asks, "_Is there anything we can do?"_

Rage climbs to his feet and take position next to the Major, he cocks his head to one side, as if listening to a distant sound then straightens up and turns to look at the Major, "**Same place Battle sent him to**," Rage growls out, "**He needs Pretty Girl!**"

Hearing Rage's pronouncement, the Major drops his chin to his chest a rumbling growl that grows in strength and fury, his fist bunches, slowly draws back. The Major looks up at his target, the wall in front of him, and letting out a furious snarl sends his fist flying onto the wall face.

Rage tilts his head, examining the wall...a deep rumble accentuates his words, "**Been hiding his containment strength..**." he lets out an appreciating snarl, "**About time**."

An officious double knock draws their attention, they both listen carefully, hearing the Coven Leader's voice; "Oh Jasper...why didn't you say..." and then footsteps retreating and the door sealing the room quiet yet again.

The Major hums to himself, then turns to Rage, _"Well, at least it sounds like the Coven Leader has his head on his shoulders...Hopefully he will call Peter."_

* * *

><p>Two shadowy figures slip along the busy Hong Kong back street, watching all the men and women busy plying their trade. The crowds getting so tight that they lean together, linking arms to create the impression that they are together as they make their way along past the stalls of street food. A young face suddenly pops up in front of them, strangely androgynous, "Make you feel good - suck you, five dollar" looking straight at Alec, "Come come, over here!" Grabbing his arm, and tugging him towards an alley.<p>

Alec shoots a shocked look at Jane, who smirks back impishly. He shakes his arm free of the clinging on hooker, still unsure of whether it was male or female, "No...Go away!" He pushing him lightly, and drags a giggling Jane away through the crowd. "Argh, I am going to have to scrub when I get back to the room."

"Look, there is the target...if you aren't too busy being sucked off, brother mine?" She indicates an out of place European, his clothes not of a tourist, nor a businessman, and ducks into an alley following him. They follow him along waiting until they see him approached by a well-known face from South America. Jane exchanges glances at Alec, "I thought he was dead?" Alec shrugs back at her and focuses his attention on the two men, listening carefully to their conversation.

The European human passes a letter over to the American, who is strangely familiar to both of them. They watch as he quickly reads it and then reaches out breaking the courier's neck. He lets the body fall to the ground, undrunk from. He checks his surroundings quickly then heads off, Alec on his tail.

Jane digs through the pockets of the jacket and trousers of the European, finding his passport. She mulls to herself, 'Says he is Mikhail Romanov, traveled from the Ukraine, regular flying, all over Europe, and the Far East, never the USA.' She digs into his jackets inside pocket, pulling out a mobile phone, checking through the calls received log, she notices a familiar name, Stefan. She pulls up the data of the phone number and sighs as she recognizes it.

Jane presses her speed dial, and waits for the answer, "Put me through to Aro, its Jane." Jane waits, watching back up the alleyway covering her back, listening for the line to connect.

She hears a throat clearing, "You have a report Jane?"

"Master Aro, we intercepted the meet, It looks like the human may have been working for Stefan, whom he sent over to meet with a familiar face from Texas, Monterey area perhaps." Jane reports. "What are your instructions?"

"One moment," Aro informs her, and she hears him quickly updating those in the room with him, and then he returns, "My brothers and I wish for the American to be observed. Follow him back to the States and observe from a discrete distance. Have you recalled the name of the American?" Aro queries.

Jane frowns, "I cannot recall his name, I would have to check my journals Master."

Aro responds, "Well, follow him as planned, report in on your usual schedule. Thank you for the update." He hangs up the phone.

Jane sends a text to Alec, and starts moving in the direction Alec left in, waiting for him to confirm where to head to. As she is waiting, she pulls out a piece of thin cardboard from her jacket, quickly writes a message, and then, as she walks down the street to meet Alec, pops it into a mail collection point, a small smile spreading over her face, lighting it up briefly.

* * *

><p>A soft knocking at the door wakes me out of the dream I was having, leaving me a little thrown when I opens my eyes, uncertain as to where I am. I look around and the pillow wall catches my eye, my lips curling into a slight smile as I realize I slept the night through for the first time in months. The knock sounds again, I call out softly, "Morning! I will be downstairs in 15 minutes. Thank you!"<p>

I pull myself together, getting out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom. I glance around to look for the light switch, then pull it on. The bright light makes me blink a few times, as I shuffle over towards the sink and look blearily in the mirror. My hair is everywhere and my eyes a little puffy from sleep. I look down, notice my wash bag balanced on the sink. I dig through it, and perform my morning ablutions. By the time I have finished, my hair is neatly brushed and my clothes on ready for the day. The low slung jeans with designer rips are from my Phoenix days. They look just fine with my tight black t-shirt, I smirk mischievously to myself remembering Alice's reaction to them. Sudden inspiration comes to me and I raid Jasper's wardrobe. I look at all the clothes left hanging up, he hardly took anything with him. I shake my head sadly, the thought that he had been so desperate to get away from the emotional battering, that he left nearly everything behind. I run my hand lightly along the neatly hung shirts, all the strong bold colors that would look fantastic on him, with his wild curls, and honey eyes. I pause my hand over a royal purple shirt, and then smile as I pull it out - the collars relaxed, not too starched, perfect for a girl to borrow. I pull the shirt on rolling the sleeves up to just below my elbows, as I do this, I take a breath...and another, and sigh softly at the remnants of his scent on the shirt.

I grab together my things, slipping the pillow into a sports bag I noticed at the bottom of his wardrobe. As I carry them through the study door, I glance over at the place by the window where Jasper has leant the day he showed me how he manipulates the will of another vampire. He opened my eyes to what Edward had done to me that day. I remember the power I felt rippling through the room, the sensual emotion that was aimed at Peter, yet lightly touched me too. I had never guessed that his abilities were so strong. Yet now, I can look back and see glimpses of them on and off ever since I've known him. The way he protected me in Phoenix, the multiple times I've seen Edward's hunger rising, to suddenly drop off. Taking a deep breath, determined to be strong for him, if he can feel me at all, like Peter suggested he could, I head down stairs, ready to get home and pack my school bag for the day.

I am just on the final stretch of stairs, when Peter looks up, and whistles, "Looking good Bella - dump the bags for a min!"

I roll my eyes at him, but do as he requests, and as I straighten up, my hair all flying forward around my face, I look over towards him, lifting my right hand sweeping my hair back over my shoulder, then resting it on the bannister rail, smiling at him. I hear a click from my left, and quickly glance over to see Charlotte looking at her phone, smiling. She presses a few buttons, and I hear texts arrive to all our phones. I pull mine out of my bag, and open the text up, it just says "Bella Whitlock" and the photo attached stuns me. There is a small relaxed smile on my face, my eyes are shining, the outfit is just right - and sitting there on top of the t-shirt, is my Coven Crest, and Jasper's gift below it. The Jasper stone shining bright against the black of my top. Yep, the entire picture screams Whitlock! I feel like I am walking on air, I belong to this Coven. This is my life, and I am surrounded by people who care for me, no matter what happens today, I know the Whitlock's stand by me.

I turn toward Charlotte and beam a smile at her, "Thank you for that Char, It is just what I needed to see!"

"You're welcome honey, now off with you now, see you after school!" She smiled back at me.

Peter gets to his feet, "Come on Bee, let me get you to where you need to be!" He lead the way to the door, holding it open for me, as he grabbed the bags off me as I passed him. He pressed the car alarm release, and I climb straight into his pickup, as he gets in the other side, putting the bags between us. As he starts the car and starts making his way down the drive, he says, "You realise there's going to be the typical school girl bitching today, don't you?"

I humph at him, "Yeah, I can just see it now... the bitching will be fun and games... tempts me to try out Rosalie's method of dealing with them, out bitch them back."

Peter laughs, "Well, that is one way to go. Do me a favour and keep your phone on you at all times - Makes you easier to find if something happens to you, seeing as Demetri can't track you."

"Yeah, makes sense. I've got Marcus's gift in the zip up pocket at the bottom of my school bag too - I take it everywhere with me." I reassure Peter, patting my bag.

Peter grins at me, "Atta girl - Do you have teaching tonight?"

I nod, "Yes, Charlie gets us there for 7pm - it lasts until 9.30pm"

Peter pulls into the driveway, I bounce out, "Come on in Peter, let's see what mess Edward left for me." Peter follows me into the house, and up the stairs, as I step into the bedroom, I stop still rapidly, causing Peter to grind to a halt just in behind me. "The Bastard, look at the state of my walls, all of them gone, all Jay's pictures and the rest." A snarl sounds from behind me, obviously Peter is unimpressed as well.

I pull open the wardrobe door, digging my way to the back, "Ah he missed it..." I climb back out, holding the folder of private pictures, the ones Charlie cannot see. I flick through them quickly, "All intact!" I exclaim. I replace them in their hiding place, climbing out, and quickly going to my desk - searching through my school books, pulling a few out and then, dumping the contents of my school bag on my desk. I refill my bag with today's books, slip my phone into the inner side pocket and toss the pencil case in next to my purse. "Come on, just need to grab food from the kitchen, then fancy dropping me at school?" I bustle off downstairs, with my bag slung over my shoulder, Peter following behind me, muttering quietly to himself as the whirlwind named Bella flies onwards.

He watches as I grab some pop tarts for a box, and then head out to the pickup. Peter gets in and starts the engine, watching me settle into my seat. "Next stop School. Would Madame like a 2.30pm collection?" He asks lightly. I smile at his joking, "That would be lovely!"

School went just as I thought, the morning classes were as predictable as usual, whispers at the back of the room, pointed comments from the crowd, "I see the Cullen's are gone..." "I hear Doc Cullen has gone to LA to work..." "Didn't want her after all..." Good old Lauren, bitch queen now Rosalie has gone.

I smile to myself, it isn't as it Rosalie and I were friends, but, for all her bitchy stand offish ways, she was still 'there' when Marcus turned all 'vampire king' on Edward motor mouth. She never stopped Emmett being close to me, I even caught a hint of a smile once or twice... not that I would admit to it, just as she wouldn't. But I saw her watching over Jay, not letting him be alone after Alice broke up with him. Even if she was just reading a motor magazine in the corner - she was there and that was all he needed. I bet she has quite soothing emotions, when not around Emmett, focused, intense, but not excitable, unless you wind her up, like Edward and Alice did sometimes. Suddenly I am jerked out of my musing as the class erupts into a dash for the door - lunchtime - joy! I tut at myself, lost in thought, the entire lesson had flown by. I pack away my notebook and pen, checking my phone for texts. My eyebrows raise, one from the Chauffeur.

Peter: Short and sweet - the best way to a cutting remark.

I giggle at his comment and quickly text back,

Bella: LOL wish me luck! I am heading in now :)

Peter: Have fun! GL

I shove the last things into my bag and zip it closed, swinging it onto my back and marching to the cafeteria, my head held high, ready for whatever these girls can come up with.

They forget I transferred in from Phoenix, where I was the pale know it all, amongst the sun-kissed beauties. I've heard it all before, and I will no doubt hear it again from far better and brighter kids than these pale imitations.

I push the doors open to the cafeteria and walk in heading down the isle, towards the food. On instinct, I have my senses open more that I would usually. But after the morning of rumors and whispers behind my back, I don't want to fall for some nasty stunt or other. I grab my usual sandwich and drink, and pull the cash out of my jeans pocket and pay the lady. I keep my head up, even as I hear the comments start behind me.

A male voice snarks, 'I see the Cullen's have left the Swan here,' another adds in, 'obviously not good enough for them.'

A female voice calls out, 'Edward couldn't wait to get rid of her...I bet he had something better already lined up.'

I carry my lunch over to Angela's table, and slip into the space she had saved for me, "Thanks Ang!" I quietly say, smiling at her.

She smiles back at me, "Just ignore the idiots, not worth the energy..."

I laugh, "They are nothing compared to Phoenix..." and I start eating my food, just keeping an ear open, just in case.

Lauren and Jessica sit down opposite up, with their current worshipers, Mike and Eric, alongside them. Jessica sniffs, "I hear that Edward dumped you - sounds like he has a new skirt to chase."

"Really, good luck to her - he's not worth the time or effort," I reply, looking directly into her eyes, not backing off, or giving her room to preen. As she looks away, I turn to Lauren, "Do you have anything to add?" Giving her, what I hoped, was an icy look.

Lauren looked taken back, looked down, fishing for words, "I thought..."

I jumped in as quickly as I could, "A thought crossed your mind? It must have been a long and lonely journey!" Lauren's face pulled this sucked lemon look, just as she got last time she tried to face off Rosalie. I stand up, tucking my drink into my bag, and re-zipping it, "Careful Lauren, don't want to strain something!"

Both Mike and Eric start to bluster, so I tap Ang's elbow, and stand up. Angela stands with me, and we leave the cafeteria, calmly and with no rush. As soon as the doors swung shut and no one could see us, Angela turned to me with wide eyes, "Whoa Bella, talk about making a stand!"

I grin sheepishly at her, biting my lip, "Well, I couldn't let them get something over me at the beginning of our final year - so I just applied what I learnt in Phoenix."

Angela grinned back at me, "Breaking up with Edward has done you a world of good. I remember you being like this when you first arrived. That accident you had in the spring really knocked your confidence didn't it."

I smile warmly at her, "Yeah, my leg in plaster, and then the over-protective ass giving me hassle from then on," I shake my head at the thought, "He really made me feel like I was incapable sometimes, I am so glad Dr Cullen got the job in LA!" Nothing like reinforcing the rumor!

Angela checks the time, "Come on - we have Athletics in ten minutes - if we get there early, coach will let us get changed to warm up before the rest arrive." She looks at my glum face, "Don't try pulling that with me, I saw you run last winter term - you should be on the team... How did you avoid it?"

I giggle under my breath, the explained, "Charlie, my dad, was really helpful there - Told the school I couldn't do after school clubs, because he wanted to ensure I was home safe and sound when he was on late shifts." I swap shoulders with my bag, "I already do a job on Wednesday nights, Dad got me it over at the Port Angeles Police Training center - He gets to go over and catch up with his mates, and I assist the groups. Not bad work, just tiring." Angela nods in understanding - She has told me enough tales about how tiring her job is.

We made good time heading towards the locker rooms, Coach nodding at us when we headed in to change, "Hey Bella, Angela - if you change quickly, you can head out and start warming up - we are doing 1500m today." We raid our lockers for our kit, and change quickly, locking everything away before the other girls start to arrive.

As we head out onto the field, Coach starts chivvying the others to speed up, I throw a grin at Angela and start jogging over to where Coach usually starts warm up. I begin by stretching out my muscles slowly, making sure they are ready for what I am about to do. I don't want to get a strain before I have class tonight. Angela is copying me, glancing at me occasionally to make sure she has the right positioning, "Where did you learn to do all these stretches? Coach doesn't do this?"

"Back in Phoenix I went to a Self Defense Class, this was all part of the warm up, to make sure all our muscles were ready before we could do the training." I kept to the truth, I don't want to lie to my only friend here. "It was good fun, I learnt a lot in that class, always useful in difficult situations."

"Oh cool," Angela glances over, the other girls are here now, warming up, Coach watching over them. "You good for the 1500 meters?" She asks.

"Yeah, it will be nice to stretch my legs," I say, "Not going to hold back any more..." To which Angela laughs.

Coach calls out, "Okay girls, four times round the track, get cracking!" Angela and I head off straight away, getting in distance running lane, and focusing on keeping good pace. Ignoring the other girls, all jostling for position amongst the crowd of them, Ang and I had already moved ahead of the bunch, ensuring that we would be left alone, except for the other serious runners.

The run was really therapeutic, I found myself getting into the swing of it, letting my mind wander over the past few days, the mess I was in over just hearing Jasper's name, the chest pain it triggered, and Peter seemed to feel it as well? Is Jay still in touch with me through his gift? That would be the only way that Peter would have felt it so quickly, by Jay overloading, and it pouring into Peter? What does it mean, that he is still connected to me?

Connected - Ever since Phoenix, the hotel room, we connected then, and he saved my life, and then again, in the woods and on the training field, that intensity we shared. Then just this weekend past, he saved my life yet again. He has always been there, just when he is needed, controlling lusts, protecting me... Just like I have always been aware of him. I really need to talk to Peter about this!

Angela's voice intrudes on my mulling, "Oi Dreamer, we are on the final stretch, pick up the pace." I blink, assessing where we are on the track and do as she said. A final spurt of energy to finish off the distance, and we are crossing the finish line.

Coach glances at her stop clock, "Nice time girls, you knocked 3 minutes of your personal bests." She notes it down in her records, "Go hit the showers quickly, you have about ten minutes peace still." She waves us off towards the changing rooms, we grin back at her, and jog indoors.

"Not bad at all, you really got into the zone this time," Angela says, "Let's get cleaned up and change quickly, see if we can get out of here before the others get back."

I nod in agreement and head to my locker, grabbing my bags and go and clean up. Shower done and dressed, I wait for Angela by the door. She throws her kit into her locker, and joins me. "Shall we head on outside to wait? We can get off quickly once the bell goes."

"Yeah, it would be good to get off on time today, Dad and I have plans!" I smile at her, "Thanks for having my back today, means a lot Ang!"

"Anytime, I know you would be there for me." Angela smiles, "Come on, lets get out of here!"

We stroll out to the car park, and there is my chauffeur waiting for me, "Who's that?" Angela asks.

"Ah Jasper's brother and sister in law are here to housesit for Dr Cullen. Rather than putting everything in storage." I explain away, waving to Peter. "See you tomorrow Angela! Have a fun night!"

"Yep, you too!" She responds, heading over to her car.

I jump into the passenger seat of the Pickup, "Hey Peter, can we head back to mine? Dad won't be back until 6pm."

"Hey Bella, no worries - how did it all go?" He grinned cheekily at me. "Was it as gruesome as I think it was?"

"Pah, nothing out of the ordinary for a bunch of gossipy girls - as you said, short and sharp works very well!" I respond, "I will be glad to get home, could do will a nice hot coffee."

As we pull up to my house, I see Charlotte and Garrett waiting on the doorstep. I jump down and hurry to unlock the door, "Come on in guys, I will be down in a minute." I quickly take my bags upstairs, and unpack my school things, and put my training shoes and other essentials into my school bag. I change quickly into the Training kit I wear for teaching, and throw on the Washington State Police Training Center's Sweatshirt and joggers. All ready I head down, to find the Whitlock's comfortable in the lounge, and a coffee and snack on the table waiting for me.

I take a drink, and eat my snack before Peter starts talking. "Right, we have until Charlie gets home at 6pm - we need to …" His phone rings and he scowls at the interruption. He glances to see who it is then his eyebrows raise in surprise. "Excuse me - I must take this," he says before striding over to the window, facing away from us, speaking in hushed grave tones.

I continue eating and drinking, as his voice raises gradually until it is obvious by what he is saying that he is annoyed.

Peter snarls lightly, "Bloody foolish man, if the reaction had swung to opposite direction, Edward would be burning by now, and anyone who intervened would be dead too."

Peter calms down again, his voice drifting in and out of my hearing.

"Right, give Jasper ten days to pull out of it ... take him something edible - ." Peter advises, "... hint of blood ...he should feed ... mind is still elsewhere."

The grave tone in Peter's voice becomes low and husky, emotional, but indistinct to my ears. Then he suddenly moves, the phone returning to his pocket and he turns to the room and looks each other Whitlock's in the eye, his face grave and his eyes dark with emotion, and then looks directly at myself;

All he says is, "It has started."

"Peter, what is going on? What has happened to Jay?" I had risen to my feet, I don't know when... I move towards Peter, one hand unconsciously rubbing at my chest.

Peter reaches out and grabs my hand, stopping me rubbing, "Hey Little one, don't do that - it does no good in the long run, trust me." He leads me back to my chair, and sits me down, crouching next to me. "Jay has sunk into a non-responsive state, he is just sitting there looking out the window, rubbing his chest."

"What just like you stopped me doing?" I ask, feeling confused at my actions.

Peter nods, "Yep, he can deal with it, you can't - I don't want you spilling blood by doing that!" Instantly his stopping me makes sense, I don't need to spill blood a second time this week, especially with Jay not here.

"I have told Carlisle to leave him alone for ten days, to see if he will come out of it by himself when he needs to hunt - if not, Carlisle will feed him on the tenth day," Peter explains. "There is the distinct probability that he will not feed, knowing him. If that happens, Carlisle will know when to call me. I will have to go up and sort him out, but he needs to try and get through this on his own so he can figure out whatever that has got stuck in his mind. Bit like when you broke me yesterday, but deeper."

"Are you trying to tell me that he is stuck in thought?" I wrinkle my nose up as I try and figure out what is going on in Jay's head.

Peter smiles at me, "Yep, that is probably exactly the problem...And he is the only one who can easily get himself out of it. I am hoping that he has figured things out, and is just processing the situation, the other alternative is not good."

"You mean him back in his post war state? Yeah, not good..." I cut off as the Whitlock's all turn towards the front of the house. "What's up guys?"

Peter looks frustrated, "Sounds like your Dad is home early."

"Ah that's a pain, shall I introduce you to him as Jasper's family?" I ask.

Charlotte smiles, "A fine idea, are you using the housesitting idea?"

"Yeah, I thought that would be best," I agree with her, "Be right back."

I grab three mugs, quickly rinse them and turn them upside down on the drainer before going and opening the door to Charlie, "Hey Dad, got visitors..." as I watch him give the pickup a once over. Charlie follows me into the house, "Jasper's family are housesitting for the Cullen's, and came over to introduce themselves."

Charlie steps through to the lounge, nodding to each of the Whitlock's, I pipe up, "Dad, this is Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett - Jasper's family, everyone, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

Peter and Garrett rise to their feet, and greet Charlie, Charlotte taking her time, then stepping forward, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan. I am sorry to say, we really must be leaving now, we must get back before it's too dark to see that turn to the house."

Charlie laughs, "Yes that is a hidden one, at that, good to meet you too."

Charlotte turns to me, "Would you care to visit after school tomorrow? it would be lovely to get to know you more," She gives a look at the male Whitlock's, "It would be lovely to have similarly aged female company, as I am new to the area."

"I would love to, Charlotte." I accepted her invitation, realizing that she does actually only look a year or so older than myself, "I will see you tomorrow at 3pm, if that is okay?" I glance at Charlie, and he smiles and nods.

I lead Charlotte to the door, Peter and Garrett following behind me, after shaking hands with Charlie. "See you all tomorrow!"

Charlotte heads out to the pickup, waving, Garrett close behind her, "Have fun tonight Bee!" they chorus.

Peter, leans in and hugs me quickly, "Enjoy tonight - I will be nearby tonight, both in Port A, and up in Jay tree once you get home too." He winks at me, "Jay will be fine, never worry Bella Bee, just needs some time..."

* * *

><p>My mind is spinning, all the things the Major mentioned make perfect sense now. That leaves the question - Why didn't I realise?<p>

I wonder how she is.

Now I know, I can see all along she feels to me like Char did to Peter. I've always protected her, from the first minute she came into our home. I never stopped controlling our bloodlusts entirely. I ran patrols closer and closer to her home, so I could protect her even at her home from him and his unnatural lusts for her blood. Why didn't I realise?

I wonder what she is doing.

I've even shown her my other side - the Major, through photos, when Demetri snarled, at the Studio she even heard his voice... And she wants to meet him, even after hearing the stories about the Major.

I think its Wednesday - Is she training tonight?

Why didn't I pick up that Rage wasn't acting normally, he behaved just as he does inside, like he's at home. Christ, Jay, are you blind? All the signs are there - Even Peter dotes on her, you should have picked that up, at least!

I miss feeling her emotions, so empty without her.

Marcus saw it, I felt his pleasure at what he saw and then he commented on the three of us together - Stupid Stupid Jasper!

Wish I could see her, smell her...

I grasp my head as a shot of pain ricochets through it, The Major has been telling me to work it out... Now look where we are, finally got the picture...What was it Rage told us to do? Heal and get ready for Mate. That is what he said, that is why I didn't see it, I am only half of the whole...Finally I understand - half of me did know, the Major knew and hid it, waiting for me to be ready, strong enough to handle it...

Tranquility blossoms around me - and I sink deeper.


	40. Visions come true

**Forks**

The journey to the Training Center was quick, we passed the time catching up on our days - Dad found my toned down version of the lunchtime amusing, and he sounded pleased that I was back to my old self once again. He seemed happy with meeting 'Jasper's family' commenting that Charlotte seems to be a nice young lady. As the car went along, I could swear that I saw flashes of color running alongside us, making me smile to myself. The evening continues in this vein, generally a good time, but nothing exceptional. By the end of the class, I felt as if I was ready to be getting home to bed - something just felt stretched within me today... I wonder if that is how Jasper is feeling. By the time we were half way home again, I had fallen asleep with my face leaning up against the window.

_I was sitting on a log near the entrance to a old fashioned looking tent, looking out over a campfire. Faceless men sitting around, talking, drinking and eating, all in similar clothing...almost uniform in style. The smoke from the fire making it too difficult to see clearly. The sound of horses nickering in the background, and in the distance I can see cotton fields. I glance down at the weight on my legs and see a grey jacket with gold embroidery at the wrists and a gold five pointed star at the collar._

Charlie's voice wakes me, "Bella, we're home!" As I jolt awake, the memory of the dream stays with me. It is strange I have never remembered a dream as clearly at I do this one. I put it aside as just one of those things, and gather up myself and head into the house, my kitbag slung over my shoulder.

"I'm going to head up Dad, see you in the morning!" I say as I pass him in the hallway. My mind still dwelling on the dream, as I trudge up the stairs and drop the bag inside my bedroom doorway. As I blink and look up, I realize my sneaky vampire chauffeur has been very sweet indeed. My walls are all back to how there were before Edward stripped them of my pictures, with photo's printed and stuck up, and even a cut out bird with Fly Free written on it above my bed. The only thing different was that there were pictures of the Whitlock's replacing Edward's photo's - much better indeed! I pull out my mobile and throw off a quick 'Thank you and good night' to Peter with a quick 'Welcome - sleep well' returned.

By the time I have had a quick shower and dressed for bed, I curl up with my sketch pad sketching the scene I dreamt of earlier, both of the view, and the detail of the jacket. Nothing as good as Alice's sketches, but still, it got the details preserved in case I forgot it overnight, and I just dated it and titled it 'Dream'. I put my sketchpad and pencil on my table and turned out my light, my tired mind and body drawing me down into sleep quickly.

_I am laying curled in a fetal ball on a wooden floor, a musty taste in the air and the smell of sweat fills my nose. Agony burns through my body as my hand digs into my chest trying to stop the pain I am feeling. My eyelids are too heavy to open, yet I am fully aware of my surrounding. I can feel walls around me, some form of shelter or even perhaps a building of some sort. The only noise I hear is the moaning and cries of anguish surrounding me, the voices of many men by my count, as I try to clear my mind and body of the pain._

_A sudden scream next to me makes my eyes fly open, and I am on my feet instantly. I take in the room, assessing the situation, a noise behind me, I turn to see a Yankee soldier moving to attack me. His fist flies towards my face slowly enough that I dodge it.__I react in retaliation, my open fist jamming into his nose upwards, followed by a move which takes me behind him, his head locked into the bend of my arm - just the slightest move and his neck will break.__His elbow jabs backwards into my ribs in an attempt to free himself, so I follow through breaking his neck.__There is a metallic screeching sound as I break his neck and suddenly his head just rolls to the ground.__I freeze looking at the head, then the body, which falls from my grasp.__I shake my head, trying to understand what happened, and then the body starts twitching, an arm reaching towards its head._

My eyes shoot open, and I instantly cover my mouth, trying to hold back the urge to throw up. I struggle to get out of my covers and stumble towards the bathroom, just in time. The image of the rolling head and the arm reaching towards it fresh in my memory as I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth out with fresh water. As I stand up, I catch a look at my reflection in the mirror and just stand there looking at my whiter than usual face. I finish my ablutions and then head back into my bedroom as just as Charlie's alarm clock starts ringing.

I throw myself onto my bed, and pull my sketch book in front of me, opening it at a fresh page and I start sketching out the scene I saw as my dream self looked round the room - all those men in grey and blue uniforms laying on the floor groaning and crying out in pain. I glance at the scar on my wrist and remember the agony I felt in the dream, it was hundreds of times worse than the pain I felt from the bite, before Jasper arrived blocking the pain away. I quickly note at the side of the sketch - 'Yankee/Confederate?' and reach for my mobile and sending a quick text:

Bella: Hey Peter - What does a Gold 5 pointed star on grey material mean?

A few minutes later...

Peter: You really ask strange questions this early in the morning Bella.

Peter: To me it means Confederate rank of Major - Why do you ask?

I look at his response in shock. That Jacket on my lap belonged to a Major? I flicked back to my first dream sketches, looking at the body under the jacket and I take note of the muscular thighs, not my own and it sinks into me that I was dreaming as if in the body of an Officer's position in the camp - the Major's? An idea floats through my mind, clarifying, growing stronger, clearer. I gasp as the realisation hits me. Could it be? Am I dreaming of Major Whitlock?

Peter: Bella?

...

Peter: Honeybee?

...

The beeping of the texts finally get through to me and I grab my phone yet again, and start replying.

Bella: Peter, I think we need to talk - Charlie leaves in 20 mins come over to the backdoor?

Peter: Okay - I'll be there once your dad drives off.

I close my sketch pad and start getting dressed for the school day, so I am ready for when Peter arrives. I head downstairs as I hear Charlie going through his uniform ready to leave for the day - the sound of the gun safe unmistakable. I just make it to the bottom step as he comes to the kitchen door pulling his over coat on ready for the cold morning drive to work. "Morning Bella - you're up early!" and he reaches over and gives me a quick hug on his way towards the front door.

"Hey Dad, Have a good day today - See you tonight!" I smile as he releases me from the hug.

He reaches the door unlocking it, "You too Bella - Have fun today with your friends." He opens the door and heads out quickly, as the September weather cools the warmth of the hallway until the door closes behind him.

I walk through to the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil and throwing a Pop Tart into the toaster while I unlock the backdoor waiting for Peter to appear.

**Seattle, Early evening**

Felix is walking the boundary of the roof, he has just got to the far side of the building and is checking the perimeter of the building below, when the most alluring scent drifts across the roof to him. He finds himself looking towards the vaguely familiar luscious fragrance, his eyes searching out the owner, as he wracks his mind as to when he smelt it last. He continues with his patrol and just as the location comes to mind he notices three Arnie Schwarzenegger wannabe's come through the door onto the rooftop just as a diminutive figure, mostly obscured by Demetri's body mass, is speaking to his fellow Guard.

The gang of three bikers stride onto the rooftop acting as if they own the place, just as the petite woman is greeting Demetri. Felix is across the other side of the building, walking the perimeter of the building, watching the surrounding roads from his lofty position but still aware of everything that is happening on the roof. The gang leader barges forward, with no sense of decorum, pushing past Alice, "Excuse me..." she says, just to have one of the lackeys turn and push her backwards, snarling in her face. From across the roof top, an answering growl resonates against the air conditioner stacks, heavy feet moving rapidly across the roof towards the gathering. Demetri smirks at Felix's reaction, remembering the private conversation he had with Marcus. He offers his hand to Alice, bringing her safely out of the way, just as Felix arrives in a fit of steam, "How dare you treat a lady like that...How about I do the same to you?" and he knocks into the leader, sending him backwards towards the door, then turns on the lackey who snarled and pushed Alice, "How dare you lay hands on a Lady! Snarl in Her face," he snarls. Felix picks up the biker who offended him, dangling from one hand, as he looks to Demetri with a questioning raised eyebrow. Demetri leans his head towards Alice, but keeping a reasonable distance, "Alice, any suggestions?"

Alice raises her eyes to look at Felix, "Just don't throw him off the roof!" she smiles at Felix, her eyes lighting up mischievously, "He's right handed, by the way."

Felix responds with a wicked grin, "Really... well, that makes it simple then!" He grabs his right hand and gives a firm twist until the hand separates from the arm. The dangling idiot makes a strangled sound, and then Felix spits into the open wound on his wrist, a yelp followed by a crash, as Felix drops the lackey to the ground and then calls out "Catch" to the leader, then throws the hand to him. The leader of the group hurriedly catches the hand and tucks it away, Felix instructs him, "Not to be returned to him for two days, one for each insult. Don't try and cheat, we will know! and then Demetri and I will come after you." He exchanges grins with Demetri, then turns back, "Now get out of here!"

"But.." The leader starts to remonstrate with him.

Felix snarls at him, then instructs him, "You can return in two day's time, and this time remember your manners!" They rapidly leave the roof, with giggles and chuckles coming from the three left behind.

Felix turns to Alice, a gentle smile on his face, and extends his right hand towards her palm up, slowly, cautiously. Demetri steps away to the side of the roof to give them privacy. As Felix speaks, "Alice," his voice full of reverence, "I've been waiting for centuries for you to come along..."

Alice places her tiny hand in his, and steps forward, smiling up warmly at a very shy looking Felix, "I am here now - I'm sorry I took so long figuring out where I should be." She rises up to stand on her toes, reaching up her other hand up to caress his cheek with her fingertips.

Felix glances quickly behind him, then steps back to the low wall around the Atrium roof window, tugging lightly on Alice's hand. She follows him and he sits down, bringing his face down to the same height as Alice's face. He lifts her hand to his lips, dropping a kiss into the palm of her hand, all the while keeping eye contact with her. Her eyes darken slightly and he smiles, leaning towards her, looking towards her mouth, and back again. He tilts his head and moves in slowly. Their lips meet and their eyes slide shut as they follow what their instincts tell them, and fall into the kiss as their passions rise at their first taste of their mate. Felix's hands slide down her sides and once on her waist, lightly pulls her between his knees until there is bare inches of air between them. As his hands slide round onto her back, Alice pushes her hands up his chest and up into his hair, gently tousling it with her fingers, pulling a purr from his chest.

Once their kiss finally breaks, Alice sighs happily. She tilts her head on one side remembering how she first saw him, "How strange it is, my first vision of you was as a human, less than half a century ago. Your eyes were emerald green... I don't understand how it could have been?"

Felix leant into her hand that strokes down from his hair and onto his cheek. His eyes closing with happiness as she spoke, and they flashed open as she mentioned her vision, "Ah I remember that!" he exclaimed. "A Gifted visited the Castle, Aro wanted proof of her gift." He huffs at the memory, then continues. "I had irritated him that week, so he decided I should be the guinea pig. It was late 50's, early 60's - I ended up spending four days human, before reverting back. It seems the older the vampire, the longer it lasted - she had never seen anyone stay human more than a few hours." He shakes his head and raises his voice to include Demetri, "Hey Dem, do you remember that! Must have been the most uncomfortable few days I have ever spent - the entire castle's eyes constantly followed me as the heartbeat drew them in."

Demetri laughs and strides over to join them, "I had to stay with him, to keep the less controlled from attacking him. We ended up taking a room in the town, just so he could rest his body." He looks at Felix, "Do you remember trying all those different foods - smelt dreadful to me, but you..." he laughs.

Felix looks like he was blushing, "Yeah, well, the food I ate over those few days was delicious!" He looks at Alice, smiling. "So, I have to thank Aro after all for those few days as a human?"

Alice is grinning, peaking up at him, her bottom lip caught under her tooth, "Yep, I'm afraid so. Otherwise we wouldn't be standing here right now - I would be over in Paris, Milan, perhaps London...I would have left long before Marcus came to visit - and we would never have had the opportunity to meet. I would have never come to Volturi before now."

Her hand slips down on to his shoulder, caressing over the bite marking his transgression against Peter. "You know, I saw the entire episode, what would have happened right up until Jasper made his decision to bite you." She looks him directly into his eyes, her hands guiding his face until he is no avoiding her eyes, "I understand your feelings, your loyalty to him - Do you understand mine? He has been my best friend for decades, as we looked for our mates together," She shakes her head, "He is a blind fool sometimes. She has been right under his gaze yet he cannot see her."

Felix's look of shame transfigures into one of acceptance, and then he tilts his head on one side and smiles, "Really, She is his?" his eyes lighting up with joy.

Alice chuckles at his expression, then glances at Demetri, "I see Marcus has already informed you," raising her eyebrow and smiling. "Yes Felix, but the stubborn man has to figure it out for himself still."

Demetri walks forward, digging into his jacket pocket, "Talking of Marcus, we have a gift for you both." He extends his hand, passing Alice a familiar leather folder.

She smiles at Demetri as she takes it, "Here Felix, you open it." She passes it to Felix with a glowing look on her face. Demetri smiles and shakes his head fondly at her antics.

Felix opens the folder, lifting a set of keys as he reads the message from Marcus and Demetri.

_Felix and Alice,_

_A small gift on this auspicious day!_

_Marcus and Demetri_

He looks closely at the keys, turning the key fob over to see the address of a penthouse in the center of Seattle. His eyes widen as he recognizes the address and he looks up at Demetri, his mouth opening and closing in shock. Alice pipes up, "I think what Felix is trying to say is Thank you very much! Both you and Marcus..."

Demetri smiles at her and lightly clasps her shoulder affectionately, "Go on, take him home with you Alice. My contact details are in the folder for you, and Marcus' also. See you..."

"Two evenings time, Yes We will see you then." Alice's eyes glaze over and she stills her movement. Both Felix and Demetri turn to watch her and just as her eyes start to re-focus, a beautiful smile crosses her face. She turns to look at Demetri and her smile broadens further, "The day you have been waiting for is coming soon - On the day a white robed supplicant faces the Black eyed Warlord, the bound becomes free."

"What!" Both Felix and Demetri exclaim, looking at Alice.

Demetri turns to face Alice fully, his voice but a whisper, "Finally free?"

Alice takes Felix's arm, smiling softly at Demetri, "Yes, Demetri...Finally!"

Alice looks up at Felix, to see him reach out and grasp each other's forearms and exchange a strangely dignified half nod half bow. "Call me if you need me, Demi" Felix says as they part and then Felix looks down at his tiny mate, "Come Alice, let's go home."

Alice's leads Felix to her car and quickly they were on their way to the penthouse, their fingers woven together and their thumbs slowly moving over the back of each other's hands. By the time they hand off the car keys to the valet, both are wrapped around each other, the pull of the mating making the need for contact undeniable. They stumble into the lift and press the button for the top floor waiting for the doors to close before sinking into a passionate embrace. Felix's nose tracing up the side of her neck, his tongue tasting her lightly until she turning into his seeking mouth and they get lost in the pleasure of tasting each other. The lift shudders to a halt and the doors open as Felix lifts Alice into his arms and they exit into their hallway. Felix keys open their door, and looks down into his arms to the woman curled against his body and whispers, "Alice..."

Alice smiles up at Felix, "Carry me over the threshold, my mate."


End file.
